Distintos Caminos
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Muchas veces te lo has preguntado... te has preguntado que tantas cosas serían diferentes de haberte quedado. Estas de suerte, Sasuke, porque ahora podrás ver por ti mismo la vida que hubieses llevado. SasuNaru. Cap.26, Mpreg
1. Prologo

Ok, veamos, este es el primer (y quizás hasta vaya a ser el único X.x) fanfic de Naruto que me animo a comenzar a escribir, sea como sea, espero no resultar un desastre en esta sección ñ.ñ

-... diálogos

'...' pensamientos

**Ş****д****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****яų ****Ş****д****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****яų **cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "_**Distintos Caminos**_".

∞ **Autor:** _**Celen Marinaiden. **_

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, serie, medio AU...

∞ **Pareja**:** SasukexNaruto.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Hmn... veamos, Naruto y todos sus elementos obviamente no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Prologo**

**S**u cabeza dolía tremendamente, y aun luego de varios minutos de haber despertado, no lograba identificar en donde se encontraba. Su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, casi podría jurar que cada uno de sus músculos se hallaba lastimado de alguna forma. Su mente revuelta le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, al negarse a cooperar un poco con su situación, limitándose a recordar vagamente lo sucedido antes de que perdiese la consciencia.

Se había enfrentado a Naruto, y había intentado acabar con su vida. De nuevo.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión todo había sido de una forma completamente diferente. Sasuke estaba molesto, terriblemente iracundo debido a que su objetivo no estaba logrado. Por culpa de una nefasta e inesperada intervención de Akatsuki, el ritual para la transferencia de cuerpos que Orochimaru debía efectuar, fue interrumpido y arruinado. Y ahora, él debía de esperar tres años más para alcanzar el poder que podría ayudarle a darle fin a la vida del desgraciado de su hermano. Nunca llegó a comprender las razones para semejante acto, pero después de dos años poco le importaban en realidad.

La impaciencia, la rabia y la poca lucidez que venía mostrando desde hacía meses fueron el suficiente aliciente como para hacerlo actuar de una forma que podría considerarse "imprudente". Únicamente así podría justificarse aquel estúpido comportamiento que llevó a cabo. Para Naruto y su equipo, había sido únicamente el término de una misión donde cada uno acabó tan mal o peor como su compañero, pero nadie podía negar que quien había acabado peor parado era el rubio. Desde luego, Uzumaki Naruto jamás aceptaría que se esta desangrando internamente y que le duele hasta el mismo infierno, por la simple y sencilla razón de que tiene demasiado orgullo como para admitirlo siquiera. Y de esa forma sería completamente capaz de andar hasta su aldea y dejar que la Hokage lo examinase para curarlo de emergencia y después partirle la cabeza por su necedad. Sí, para ellos fue una misión terminada, pero para Sasuke y el hebi fue algo que no podían desaprovechar. En el pasado Sasuke hubiese ignorado y dado por menos este hecho, pero ahora, en aquel estado tan exasperado y trastornado en el que se encontraba, decidió aprovechar de la forma mas rastrera posible cualquier oportunidad, como si al fin hubiese aprendido de Orochimaru sus artes desleales. Porque si Orochimaru no le daba el poder que necesitaba, entonces él saldría a buscarlo de todas formas... obtener así el Mangekyou Sharingan no era lo que quería, pero ahora, luego de tantos años de espera y de estar sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, su deseo de venganza por fin era mas fuerte que el deseo de no seguir los pasos de Itachi.

De esa forma fue como emprendiendo camino con hebi, se dispuso a atacar, encontrándose con quienes ya se esperaba: Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y, claro... Naruto.

Una pelea cuatro contra cuatro parecía ser lo más justo, sino se contaba con que a diferencia de ellos, Kakashi y su equipo no estaban restablecidos del todo de su anterior enfrentamiento.

No valía demasiado extenderse tanto en recuerdos perdidos. Porque al final había logrado mandar a Naruto al suelo, sin que este pudiese levantarse de nuevo, lo que había estado esperando era sin duda eso, con el sello activado en lo máximo de su poder y cegado por la anterior batalla violenta que habían llevado a cabo, juraba que verdaderamente esta vez pondría fin a la vida de su ex-amigo, si es que realmente alguna vez había sido su amigo, y no simplemente una debilidad en su camino.

Algo debió de pasar en ese lapso de tiempo, pues lo último que a su mente acudía era como kusanagi envuelta en un más que mejorado chidori, se dirigía irrefutablemente hacia un punto en concreto en el pecho del rubio: el sitio donde estaba el corazón. Estaba consciente de que si dañaba aunque fuese ligeramente el corazón, el chackra del zorro se inutilizaría... que ironía, que tanto en sentido literal como figurado, el punto débil de Naruto fuese su corazón. Pero justo en ese momento una intensa luz rojiza le cegó por completo a pesar de su sharingan activado; un calor abrasador lo rodeo completamente y sintió como si llamas voraces de fuego comenzaran a consumir su cuerpo fibra a fibra.

Y ahora estaba allí. Acostado en quién sabía que parte, sintiendo el frió del ambiente como también el innegable olor que un hospital tiene. Eso era todo, había ido a atacar a Naruto, casi lo mata y seguramente algo lo salvó... y para mejorar las cosas él había sido el derrotado. Rogaba no tener que estar en Konoha, pero no encontraba razón más lógica de que se encontrase en ese momento en un hospital, ninguna parte en la guarida de Orochimaru tenía semejante olor, ni siquiera las destinadas a los procesos curativos y recuperativos.

De no ser porque era seguro que su cuerpo estaba atiborrado de calmantes y a saber que más drogas que le impedían moverse, ya se hubiese puesto de pie desde hacia mucho. Pero al menos ahora ya podía decir que tenía la mente lucida y eso lo agradecía enormemente, de hecho, esta utilizando todo el autocontrol que tenía para no alterarse demasiado y ser presa de sus propias emociones, ya que después de todo aparentemente por culpa de eso había terminado en semejante estado. Ahora lo que debía de hacer era pensar con calma todo, usar toda la frialdad que tenía y comenzar a idear un plan para escapar. Debía de estar completamente en calma o de nada le serviría tener la mente clara.

La situación no podía ser tan mala, después de todo. No estaba apresado de pies o manos. Lo primero era averiguar como era su entorno, de ahí, podría asegurarse de cual era el mejor plan de acción a seguir. Por el momento tendría que olvidarse de qué sucedió, para pensar en cómo salir.

Al abrir pesadamente los ojos, noto al instante como todo estaba en oscuridad, lo que ya había supuesto. Intento incorporarse pero su dormido cuerpo no lo dejo, sin mas, soltó una casi inaudible maldición, comprobando también que su garganta estaba seca y dolía ligeramente.

- No te esfuerces, no conseguirás nada por el momento.

Sasuke se paralizó ligeramente, sorprendido de saber que no se encontraba tan solo como creía. Debía de ser que sus sentidos estaban ligeramente adormilados, ya que después de todo, no había reparado anteriormente en la otra presencia en la habitación.

Paseó su vista rápidamente por todas partes, pero era asombroso que la oscuridad era total.

- De ser tú, yo usaría el sharingan ¿O prefieres que encienda una luz?

De nuevo ahí estaba aquella voz que al instante juzgó como algo nefasto. Sin embargo, se le hacía tremendamente familiar, como algo que conociese desde siempre... había que agregar que estaba claro que su interlocutor lo conocía, de otra forma no existía explicación alguna de porque había mencionado sobre su herencia de línea sucesoria.

- Ni sharingan ni luz ¿Eh? Hablemos en las sombras entonces.

Sasuke detesto el tono tan prepotente, confiado y casi burlón que tenía el otro, rápidamente logró adivinar de que se trataba de alguien joven.

- Sasuke... te llamas Sasuke ¿Me equivoco?

Hmn, entonces quizás no era tan conocido después de todo. Sasuke no hizo cosa alguna más que soltar un gruñido inconforme, dejando en claro que bajo ningún concepto tenía la intención de responder.

- Que poco cooperativo -la voz sonó burlesca- Ya encontraremos la forma de sacarte las palabras, dime, _Sasuke_... ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha quiso haberse reído, y soltado uno de sus mejores insultos ¿Cómo demonios iba él a saber que hacía en ese lugar? ¡Sasuke debería de ser quien preguntara eso!

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio bastante pesado cayeron, Sasuke maldijo, ya que si no estuviese tan débil, seguramente podría tomar a la persona que le hablaba como rehén y utilizarlo de allí para escapar del maldito lugar en el que estuviese. Aunque quizás no sería tan fácil, no creía que hubiesen mandado a cualquiera a custodiarlo.

- Vamos, _Sasuke _-arrastró el nombre de forma molesta- Dame una buena explicación de tu existencia.

Definitivamente eso era más de lo que iba a soportar de un perfecto desconocido, sin duda alguna en cuanto lograse establecerse, iría a cortarle la cabeza al impertinente que se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo.

- Jódete -murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca-.

- Oh, normalmente necesito a Naruto para eso -la voz le respondió cargada de ironía-.

Sasuke se esforzó entrecerrando los ojos para mirar al otro, era definitivo que no podía utilizar el sharingan, al menos no hasta que se restableciese un poco más. La mención de Naruto había sido nada inesperado, cada vez estaba más convencido de que debía de estar en Konoha... maldito Naruto... ¡Ese pedazo de imbécil! Ahora seguramente estaría regocijándose de haber traído a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha. Y Sasuke realmente se odio a si mismo, se odio casi tanto como odiaba a su hermano por haber sido tan imprudente... claro ¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría perdiendo? Si prácticamente había ganado, casi había conseguido asesinar a la única persona que después de Itachi, merecía realmente morir a sus manos y a las de nadie más.

- Bien, me estoy dando cuenta de que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte... ¿Te parece que ilumine este lugar?

El moreno no se molestó en responder, después de todo, poder observar donde estaba le sería de ayuda, así como también ver a la persona que había estado jugando peligrosamente con su paciencia.

Inesperadamente el sitio se ilumino, dejando ver lo que en apariencia era una habitación común y corriente como la de cualquier enfermería. La mullida cama se encontraba sobre un suelo terroso lo cual discordaba con cualquier piso de hospital, y Sasuke no tuvo que estirar demasiado el cuello para ver que en el suelo había un montón de símbolos que en conjunto formaban un sello, que supuso, estaba rodeando la cama. Entonces era una posibilidad de que no se sintiese tan débil no por medicamentos, sino por aquel misterioso sello que sin duda alguna estaba activo... después de todo, era un sello para aprisionar, eso lo había sabido con tan sólo ver un poco de él. Por lo demás, las paredes oscuras y la ausencia de algún otro mueble eran lo único que podría considerarse fuera de lo común. Sasuke decidió entonces que ya era hora de dignarse a mirar a quien lo acompañaba, pues ya había conseguido dar con su presencia guiándose a través de su voz. Con parsimonia giró la cabeza, entornando los ojos hasta voltear directamente a una de las esquinas, la que casualmente estaba más cerca de la única puerta que había en la habitación.

Un jadeó casi sorprendido salió de su garganta, cuando por fin descubrió el rostro del otro.

En ese momento, Sasuke definitivamente pensó que quizás no tenía la mente tan lucida como estaba imaginando, ya que apoyado cómodamente sobre una pared, cruzado de brazos y vistiendo un traje de anbu fácilmente reconocible como los de Konoha... se encontraba precisamente él.

Sí, otro Sasuke idéntico en apariencia le devolvía la fría mirada con sus orbes negras. Aunque no había que dejarse llevar, seguramente no se trataba más que de un truco ninja barato.

- No lo creo -habló su otro yo- Me ofende que pienses que soy un truco ninja barato.

Sasuke parpadeó, ahora si ligeramente sorprendido, seguro de que no había hablado en voz alta. El otro Sasuke sonrió con una terrible autosuficiencia, mientras que se enderezaba, echando hacia atrás el cabello que tenía recargado sobre uno de sus hombros. Sólo entonces Sasuke se percató de que a diferencia suya, la replica que tenía enfrente poseía un cabello largo que se encontraba perfectamente amarrado por una cinta blanca, llegando bajo sus hombros. La repulsiva idea de que realmente tenía un gran parecido con Itachi no dudo en asaltarlo.

- Ahora sí que te has pasado -dijo la copia- Mira que pensar que me parezco a mi hermano... harás que tenga otro trauma por su culpa -chasqueó la lengua- ¿Sabes lo mucho que a Naruto le gusta que me deje el cabello largo? Le vas a arruinar el gusto.

Sasuke tuvo la terrible sensación de que no sabía que pensar, y que necesitaba bastantes explicaciones sin duda alguna. Por su parte, el otro Sasuke sencillamente lo miró fijamente, antes de soltar una carcajada.

Tal vez si estaba un poco trastornado después de todo.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bene, bene... este es mi intento de fanfic de Naruto, lo único que realmente espero es que a alguien le vaya a gustar esto, después de todo estoy explorando territorio nuevo ñ.ñ pero de igual forma me gustaría recibir uno que otro comentario, al menos para que me digan que tal les ha parecido esto 9.9 o de plano que me digan que mejor lo dejó y continuó escribiendo otra cosa, ah, que escasos andan pareciendo mis comentarios hoy... en fin, como sea, espero que al menos esto le haya gustado a alguien, y ya nos veremos en el primer capitulo. ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte? ¡Serán bien recibidas! Jajaja xD

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"El amor que corrompe a veces los corazones puros, purifica los corazones corrompidos..._" ------**»**


	2. Capitulo I

Ok, Megumi, no mas "mini-manual" de cómo leer el fanfic xD igual también lo haré con Corazón de Roca, al cual espero actualizar pronto 9.9

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo I**

Los que habían pasado eran apenas unos instantes de silencio, pero más parecían horas que otra cosa. Realmente él quería encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando, pero a menos de que lo hubiesen metido en un genjutsu, no había más.

- No, no es un genjutsu.

Y harto, Sasuke únicamente dejó salir un grito exasperado, molesto. Clavó su mirada negra en la otra, dándole a entender perfectamente que de ser posible, se levantaría de ahí y le sacaría las respuestas de la forma mas violenta que encontrara.

- De acuerdo -el otro Sasuke suspiro algo fastidiado- Tus defensas mentales no están al cien por ciento ¿Lo sabes?

Sasuke sencillamente se dedicó a seguir observando, con rencor mal contenido en la mirada, de todas formas, se negaría a hablar hasta que lo creyese conveniente. ¿Ahora ese impostor le quería hacer creer que podía leer su mente? ¡Por favor! No conocía a nadie que tuviese un ninjutsu tan avanzado en cuanto a control mental se refiriese, al menos no lo suficiente como para romper la barrera permanente de su sharingan, que se hallaba activa todo el tiempo... sin importar si tenía la suficiente energía o no como para manifestarlo.

- Eso es cierto... el sharingan es casi impenetrable, al menos hasta el nivel en que tú lo has entrenado... pero, para mí...

Y el silencio cayó con algo de pesadez... Sasuke esperó, frunciendo después el ceño con molestia al darse cuenta de que su maldita copia no pensaba responderle. Muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido con tanta necesidad de escuchar respuestas. Y justo estaba por gritarle, cuando el otro Sasuke sencillamente entrecerró la mirada parpadeando después y revelando un par de cuentas rojas en lugar de las negras que tenía. Sharingan.

- Mi sharingan es mucho mas avanzado, para mí fue fácil romper esa defensa y colarme un poco por tus pensamientos inmediatos -se encogió de hombros, con presunción- Lo hice apenas cruzamos las miradas, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado.

¿Y como se suponía que Sasuke lo notase, si eso debió de ocurrir en una mísera fracción de segundo?, estando en esa condición tan deplorable no era de extrañarse que no hubiese logrado darse cuenta.

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola completamente en la almohada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba mas cansado de lo que creía, y no estaba seguro si era por su estado físico, o por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a nacer de forma punzante al no comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzaba a sentirse como un niño perdido, sin nadie a quien acudir por ayuda.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó al fin Sasuke, con voz carente de sentimientos-.

Aunque no podía verlo, el moreno sabía que su replica se movía un poco dentro de la habitación, además, también sentía la forma penetrante en que le miraba... estaba casi seguro de que aun tenía el peligroso sharingan al descubierto.

- Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto... ¿Quién eres tú, _Sasuke_? -nuevamente arrastraba el nombre con saña- Al principio creímos que eras un impostor o al menos un bushin extremadamente bueno, pero ahora... ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, apretando con cierta fuerza la mandíbula.

- ¿Y quién quieres que sea? ¿Itachi disfrazado? -soltó venenosamente-.

El otro Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo con claro desdén, dejando que sus ojos color rojizo giraran un poco las tres aspas negras que albergaban adentro.

- Itachi esta muerto -casi escupió- Piensa en una excusa mejor.

Ante esas simples palabras, se paralizó por completo, para después relajar su cuerpo mientras que cerraba los ojos. ¡Eso era estúpido! Estúpido y completamente imposible. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento con toda la seguridad del mundo no sería algo más que un sueño bizarro y extraño... alguna alucinación increíblemente real, provocada por la pelea que había tenido con Naruto... sí, claro, seguramente el dobe le había ganado, le había asestado algún golpe en el ultimo momento haciéndole perder el sentido. Porque sencillamente no había mejor explicación a lo que se encontraba viviendo, o tal vez, ahora si se había vuelto completamente loco. No le extrañaría que en aquel momento entrara a la habitación Orochimaru de la mano con Kabuto, sosteniendo un ramo de flores y diciéndole que esperaban que se recuperase pronto.

Una carcajada atrajo su atención, haciendo que abriese los ojos, dejando en su rostro un rictus indescifrable.

- Esa escena es horrible ¿Sabes? -masculló el otro Sasuke-.

El moreno giró su rostro hacia el otro, el Sasuke falso tenía una expresión casi relajada en ese momento... una expresión que él no recordaba haber visto jamás en su propia cara, incluso aun con aquel peligroso sharingan en sus ojos. Mas pronto, adquirió una mueca sombría y demasiado seria, la cual si encajaba perfectamente con la que él mismo tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Todo indica que tú y yo somos la misma persona... exámenes de sangre, chackra, células, no eres ni un clon perfecto ni un impostor ¿De dónde has salido? -entrecerró de forma peligrosa aquella mirada escarlata- La única diferencia verdadera entre tú y yo es nuestra habilidad... tu chackra podría considerarse una burla si lo comparas con él mío, ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Pero a Sasuke poco le importaba lo que su estúpida copia estuviese diciendo... ¿Eran la misma persona? Y aunque esa fuese la explicación ¿Realmente esperaba que iba a creerse esa idiotez?, era imposible que existieran dos Sasuke Uchiha en el mundo, solo un verdadero tonto podría creerse semejante mentira absurda. Y nuevamente el silencio se adueño del lugar de forma orgullosa. Lo único que podía romperlo era el sonido de dos respiraciones completamente diferentes, de forma tan inaudible que se necesitaría de un buen oído entrenado para lograr detectarlas.

- De acuerdo... ya te has acabado mi paciencia y agradece que he tenido demasiada contigo, he sido bastante indulgente -su voz sonó oscura y siseante- _Sasuke_... ¿Quién demonios eres y de dónde saliste?

Oh, las dos preguntas que venían rondando toda la breve y prácticamente nula conversación que estaba llevando a cabo. Y si aquel falso Sasuke creía que iba a lograr amedrentarlo, cuan equivocado estaba ¿Cómo iba a asustarse de su propia imagen? ¡Jah! Cualquiera que estuviese detrás de aquel teatro absurdo definitivamente no lo conocía, al menos no lo suficiente como para saber que él podría aguantar la calma aun en las situaciones mas extremas, y en las torturas mas inhumanas... no por nada Orochimaru se había hecho cargo de su "entrenamiento". Cualquiera que pudiese sobrevivir a ese psicópata con delirios de dios, podría sobrevivirlo casi todo.

Apretando la mandíbula, y entornando la mirada con desprecio como lo hacía cada vez que se enfrentaba a algún oponente que no valía la pena, Sasuke movió la cabeza hasta dar con la dirección donde se encontraba el otro Sasuke, que en realidad poco se había movido de su posición original. Conectó fijamente su vista con la otra. El negro azabache y el rojo sangre enlazaron con fiereza, desatando al instante una pesada tensión que cargo en el ambiente con rapidez.

- Tonto pequeño Sasuke...

Fue un ligero murmullo emitido por aquel pelinegro vestido de anbu, pero basto para que el moreno tendido en la cama abriese los ojos un poco mas y soltase casi un segado jadeo, porque aquellos ojos que poseían el rojo a la vista, dejaron girar el sharingan a una velocidad increíble antes de que las tres aspas se unificaran en una sola, dejando que el negro abarcase casi toda la pupila. Sasuke boqueó, al verse a si mismo con aquel anhelado mangekyou sharingan. Pero en realidad poco pudo pensar antes de sentirse paralizado por completo, y como su mente se nublaba de forma asfixiante y completamente dolorosa.

El Sasuke de pie mantuvo la mirada fija en la otra, y el momento pareció casi haberse congelado. El otro Sasuke pronto comenzó a convulsionarse de forma violenta, mientras que palabras entrecortas y ahogadas salían de sus labios, y tan rápido como todo paso, se acabó. La conexión de miradas se rompió bruscamente, haciendo que un Sasuke cayese pesadamente sobre la cama, de nuevo inconsciente, y que el otro soltase un grito adolorido antes de chocar contra la pared resbalando al instante cayendo sentado.

Su respiración era agitada, gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y una terrible sensación de nauseas lo invadió, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cabeza estaba por estallar. Una de las técnicas que había desarrollado con su mangekyou sharingan consistía en adentrarse en el subconsciente de su victima, de tal forma que le permitía ver lo que él desease ver, la técnica era bastante útil cuando se trataba de un interrogatorio. Cuando aquel Sasuke de cabello corto y completamente herido había aparecido, al instante las pruebas volaron para averiguar su verdadera identidad. Y el resultado había arrojado que eran la misma persona, lo cual no era nada coherente y posible. Por lo tanto había esperado pacientemente para poder indagar en la mente de aquel sujeto, porque quizás podría tratarse de algún tipo de técnica completamente desconocida y demasiado avanzada para suplantar a las personas, pero conforme logró ver sus pensamientos se asombró de los detalles que aunque insignificantes, a él le revelaban mucho, como las alusiones a Orochimaru, o los conocimientos casi secretos del sharingan. Al final decidió que no quedaba otra cosa más que activar el mangekyou y ver, si era necesario, toda la vida de ese individuo para saber de una vez por todas que demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo.

El resultado había sido completamente inesperado.

Con la respiración ligeramente normalizada, torpemente Sasuke se puso de pie viendo al otro Sasuke en la cama, que presentaba una expresión completamente agotada y casi adolorida... y no era de extrañarse, el nexo había sido demasiado intenso, y la intrusión a su mente fue casi brutal. Sasuke se llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro y respirar profundamente, sintiendo como punzaban sus sienes. Se sentía asqueado y terriblemente mal... jamás nunca antes en toda su vida, el haber visto en los recuerdos de esa persona le habían creado tal sensación. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era algo macabro y perturbador. Algo enteramente desquiciado.

Había visto una vida entera en segundos.

Y realmente fue una de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida. Las nauseas aun no se iban, y tendría que esperar un poco para que la presión que se le había subido de golpe, se bajase. Limpió el sudor de su frente y decidió abandonar la habitación, se sentía bastante asqueado. La puerta se abrió con una facilidad asombrosa y en cuanto salió del cuarto, la iluminación se esfumó y todo quedo en oscuridad, que hizo una silenciosa compañía al moreno que en ese momento en cama dormía (si es que quedar completamente K.O. se le puede llamar "dormir" ¬¬Uu).

Una vez afuera, recargó su frente sobre la pared, colocando una de sus manos en la superficie como apoyo, inspiró profundamente e intento serenarse. El lugar donde se encontraba era el pasillo designado a la recuperación y observación de algunos criminales que podrían considerarse como enteramente peligrosos, el hospital de Konoha únicamente tenía una ala dedicada a ese tipo de personas por el simple y mero hecho de que en ocasiones era necesario restaurar a los criminales para poder interrogarlos después, o algún otro tipo de acción que se debiese de efectuar con ellos. Aquel pasillo era muy poco iluminado, y solo personal altamente restringido tenía un libre acceso a él.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, antes de ponerse en marcha por el desolado y silencioso lugar. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas, tenía demasiadas cosas, y un montón de sentimientos encontrados y completamente revueltos. Estaba por llegar a la salida que era la única existente, la cual permanecía siempre custodiada por fuera por dos anbu de forma permanente. Lo curioso era que una persona se encontraba ahí, con la apariencia de estar esperando con paciencia por algo. Vestía la típica ropa de un jounnin, con el chaleco desabrochado y sandalias de color negro, su cabello rubio brillante cubría con algunos mechones su frente donde lucía el protector de Konoha, y llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus hombros. Tres líneas se distinguían en la mejilla que era visible. Algo pareció alertarlo, ya que se giró justamente en su dirección, observándolo primero con alegría reflejada en azul puro de sus ojos, y después preocupación. Sasuke decidió tragarse en lo posible todo lo que sentía dentro, y dedicarle una desganada sonrisa al rubio que tan fijamente le observaba.

- ¿Sasuke? -le llamó inseguro- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

El ojinegro sabía que poco o nada podría ocultarle al otro, pero prefería decírselo después a tener que comenzar a hablar ahora. Además, aquel terrible sinsabor que se había manifestado en él luego de haber utilizado aquella técnica con el otro Sasuke, aun no se iba... y ahora al mirar a aquel rubio, incluso se había intensificado de forma asombrosa. Llegó hasta él y sin previo aviso lo apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando el conocido aroma de los cabellos rubios y estrechándolo con más fuerza. El rubio sencillamente se dejó hacer, algo atónito.

- Te amo -susurró Sasuke- Nunca te haría daño ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Jamás me atrevería... no podría...

Completamente desconcertado, pero enternecido al mismo tiempo, el ojiazul le devolvió suavemente el abrazo, mientras plasmaba una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo -respondió, acariciando con suavidad la espalda del moreno- Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Pero él no respondió, y en cambio lo soltó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con firmeza y depositando un beso en los labios entreabiertos.

- Por nada del mundo intentaría dañarte, antes me mataría a hacerlo -musitó quedamente- No te dejaría... no me apartaría de tu lado...

Cuando el otro ahora si estaba por preguntar con más insistencia, completamente extrañado y ya de por si preocupado por el comportamiento tan raro que presentaba el pelinegro, este cubrió nuevamente su boca, deslizando con habilidad su lengua y acariciando la suya. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro placentero ante los movimientos tan familiares y esta vez bastante amorosos que el otro le prodigaba acariciando su lengua, y estrechando nuevamente con delicadeza y ternura su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke retiró el protector de la aldea que portaba el rubio, dejando caer con libertad los mechones sobre su frente en contacto directo. Y después, se decidió a recargar su frente sobre la otra, dejando que sus narices se rozaran con ligereza.

- Estoy cansado, vamos a casa... después te contare ¿Bien?

Anonadó, el ojiazul asintió, antes de separarse por completo y dejar que el moreno tomase de su mano, tirando un poco de ella cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con aflicción, no logrando entender el comportamiento que estaba mostrando el Uchiha. Se llevó la mano derecha que es la que tenía libre, hacia su abultado y notorio estomago, cosa que no era extraña para sus cinco meses de embarazo.

Y con muchas silenciosas preguntas, el rubio se dejó guiar, notando entonces en su boca el sabor metálico a sangre que le había dejado el beso de Sasuke.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Veamos, por aquí traigo ya el primer capítulo... esperando realmente que alguien ande leyendo esto, porque sino luego me da trauma porque nadie me dice si estoy haciendo o no un trabajo adecuado, de antemano sé que sí, sólo que aparentemente a la gente de por aquí no les gusta opinar demasiado, jajajaja. Sea como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y antes de irme, agradezco a las tres personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje:

_**Blackgato1**_

_**Tsubasa**_

_**Megumi**_

Bien, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado el capítulo ¡Nos veremos en el que sigue!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_A veces, de noche, enciendo la luz para no ver mi propia oscuridad..._" ------**»**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

**D**os de las cosas que había notado esta vez al despertar, era que su cuerpo a comparación de la última vez, no dolía casi en nada... y que la luz de la habitación se encontraba encendida. Gruñó con fastidio, y maldijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

- Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si debía utilizar los métodos de Tsunade para despertarte.

Sasuke torció la boca y se encogió un poco sobre si mismo al escuchar aquella voz, que de golpe le trajo un montón de recuerdos nada agradables, y que hacían que comenzara a dudar sobre el estado de su salud mental (yo dude de él desde hace mucho, Sasu-teme u.ú). Se negó a abrir los ojos de momento, deseando desesperadamente que aquello no fuese mas que un sueño estúpido e incoherente.

- Oh, _Sasuke_, si no me miras no me darás el lujo de leer tus pensamientos -la voz sonó burlona y casi hasta jovial- Bien, no me importa... igual y no deseo que ensucies más mi mente con tus pensamientos retorcidos y perversos... estás seriamente dañado ¿Alguien te lo había dicho?

El moreno apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose realmente si los demás también odiaban escuchar su propia voz, y lo consideraban como algo indeseado.

- De acuerdo... ¿No quieres saber que noticias te traigo?

Sin embargo, el silencio dio la respuesta.

- Hmn... ¿Sabías que Naruto esta justamente detrás de la puerta? Ha pedido verte.

La sola mención de aquel nombre provocó que Sasuke tuviese un ligero sobresalto, como si hubiese querido ponerse de pie.

- Vaya, así que eso al menos si parece interesarte -la voz sonó con desprecio- No te emociones tanto, no dejaría que te acercaras a Naruto, estarías muerto mucho antes de que siquiera le tocaras un cabello a mi esposo.

Sasuke momentáneamente se paralizó, al escuchar las palabras del que él consideraba, no era más que una copia suya. ¿Esposo? ¿Había dicho: "esposo"?... ¿Quería decir que se había casado con él? ¡Oh, por favor! Esto si que se había vuelto crasamente bizarro ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Qué Sakura era su amante?

- Deja de ser un gatito asustadizo y dame la cara ¿Este es el ultimo del Clan Uchiha? Deshonras a la familia.

El moreno abrió entonces los ojos de golpe, incapaz de soportar algo como eso. Su orgullo era incapaz de permitírselo, además, ya estaba completamente cansado de la diatriba sin sentido que estaba alegando el otro. Había deseado fervientemente al despertar, el no tener que encontrarse de nuevo frente a aquellas orbes negras gemelas de las suyas. No encontraba aun explicación alguna para lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese otro Sasuke Uchiha? ¿En qué clase de maldito truco lo habían metido?

Sasuke miro fijamente a su otro yo, que no llevaba puesto el traje anbu, ya que llevaba puesto la ropa usual que portaban los jounnin. Además, esta vez se encontraba sentado justamente al lado de la cama en la que estaba, con la silla girada en sentido contrario y utilizando el respaldo para recargar sus manos, en las cuales cómodamente había colocado su mentón... observándolo de forma escrutadora y aburrida.

- Tranquilo, que no tengo intenciones de meterme con lo que piensas -se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió la ultima vez?

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, volviendo sus ojos unas ligeras ranuras negras completamente insiquisitivas. Claro que él recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió... ¡Por supuesto! Y eso únicamente hizo que su sangre hirviese con una rabia asombrosa, deseó poder moverse para saltar encima de aquel infeliz que tenía su apariencia.

- La única forma de saber a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido -continuó hablando su otro yo- Era ver en tu mente, encontrar algo que me dejase ver realmente quién eras... vi más de lo que hubiese deseado.

Sasuke se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar con fiereza, mirando con furia al moreno vestido de jounnin.

- Así que... te fuiste con Orochimaru.

Sasuke siguió sin apartar la vista del otro, que le regresaba la mirada con la misma frialdad y altivez que le dedicaba.

- Es únicamente una teoría -el Sasuke de la silla se puso de pie- Realmente no es algo que se haya considerado con interés... pero algunos creen que existen mundos parecidos al nuestro... mundos que tienen a las mismas personas, quizás hasta los mismos lugares y situaciones... _realidades alternas_, así lo llamaron. Desde luego ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a tomar en serio semejante estupidez? -soltó una risa sardónica- Felicidades, _Sasuke_, porque podrías ser la prueba que necesitábamos todos los escépticos para creer.

El moreno en cama únicamente torció la boca con burla, para después soltar una risa que sonó completamente macabra, casi desquiciada. Rió hasta que no pudo más, y aun así los espasmos de las risas siguieron sacudiendo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos, mirando de reojo al otro Sasuke, con una mueca desencajada.

- ¿Quieres decir... que estoy en otro mundo? -preguntó filosamente-.

Pero no espero por una respuesta y comenzó a reír de nuevo, como si realmente se hubiese vuelto loco. Su contraparte jounnin sencillamente lo miró con indeferencia, como si aquel desplante de demencia no le asombrase en lo más mínimo, al contrario, como si le cansase.

- Bien... entonces ¿Qué otra jodida explicación quieres que te de? -siseó- Allá afuera hay un mundo completamente diferente... ¿Sabes que Orochimaru esta muerto? ¿Qué Akatsuki fue destruido?, ¿Qué Gaara aun tiene a Shukaku?, todas estas cosas son diferentes de donde vienes... ¿Qué otra maldita explicación existe para tu existencia? ¡Tú no perteneces a este lugar!... eres Sasuke Uchiha, de eso no hay duda... pero no eres yo. Los pensamientos no se pueden falsificar, yo he visto tu vida completa ¡Y eres real!, las cosas que viviste han sucedido ¡Pero no aquí!. No tenemos ninguna otra teoría, hemos rebuscando el asunto hasta el cansancio... ¡Y no tenemos más!

Repentinamente todo el agotamiento que creyó ya no tener, llegó de golpe a su cuerpo. Asombrosamente, Sasuke relajó todo su peso sobre la cama, pero se negó a cerrar los ojos... porque lo que acababa de escuchar tenía que ser una mentira. Realmente deseaba con desesperación que aquello no fuese mas que una táctica para quebrar su resistencia mental... algún truco enfermo como los que tanto le gustaba usar al sannin de las serpientes en sus excesivos entrenamientos. Porque la idea de haber ido a parar a otro mundo, donde exactamente ya existía otro Sasuke, era algo imposible ¡Claro que era imposible!, esas no eran mas que patrañas, tonterías que la gente se inventaba al no tener nada mejor que hacer, no podía existir algún otro tipo de mundo con las mismas personas. No era viable... realmente deseaba que no lo fuese. Y se negaba absolutamente a creerlo... iba en contra de la lógica, del sentido común, de lo posible.

Pero, y si fuese verdad... ¿Qué iba a hacer él entonces?

Por su parte, el otro Sasuke se había acercado a la cama con pasos enteramente silenciosos, parándose justo al lado de la cabecera. Nuevamente aquellas miradas iguales se observaron ahora si con notable resentimiento mutuo.

- Yo me quede... decidí no seguir a Orochimaru.

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó, ya que acto seguido en un rápido movimiento, el Sasuke de cabello largo extendió su mano, golpeando ligeramente su frente con los dedos índice y medio, haciendo que su cabeza cayese libremente por la almohada y se ladease un poco. Nuevamente había ido a dar al reino de los sueños.

Sasuke suspiró, mirando aun con indiferencia a su "gemelo" que se encontraba en la cama. Ni siquiera él era capaz creerse por completo sus palabras, pero ¿Qué más quedaba por creer, cuando aparecía otra persona que daba todas las señas de ser tú mismo?, por el momento, no había nada más que hacer un poco de caso a esa desquiciada teoría, que hablaba de universos paralelos y mundos alternos... cuando la cordura se termina, únicamente queda recurrir a la locura. Por ahora, hasta no descubrir otra cosa, no les quedaba más que fiarse a esas tontas suposiciones. Suspirando con fastidio, el moreno camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, asomándose apenas un poco.

- Ya puedes entrar.

Del otro lado, recargado cómodamente sobre la pared y con una mano acariciando su redondo estomago, se hallaba Naruto, que le sonrió al verlo.

- ¿Estarías muerto antes de tocarle un cabello a mi esposo? -pregunto el rubio, encaminándose hacia donde estaba él- ¡Oh, Sasuke! Que gesto tan increíblemente romántico de tu parte -dijo con clara burla-.

- Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi.

El ojiazul únicamente reviró la mirada, como si estuviese completamente acostumbrado al carácter del otro. Y es que realmente lo estaba. Con paso seguro entró a la habitación una vez que el moreno se hizo a un lado. Naruto se quedó de pie, lo suficientemente alejado del sello que rodeaba a la cama y que después pisó para acercarse mejor y observar a la persona que allí había. Sasuke sencillamente cruzó los brazos observando con detenimiento las acciones del otro.

- Vaya -exclamó al fin el rubio, girándose para mirarlo- Él y tú tienen la misma presencia... pero la suya es demasiado oscura -torció ligeramente la boca- No me gusta, me hace sentir... amenazado'ttebayo -sacudió la cabeza- Pero supongo que es normal, si tenemos en cuenta lo que has visto y...

Naruto paró de hablar de golpe, girando con rapidez la cabeza hacia el moreno dormido. Frunció el ceño y olfateó el aire de alrededor. Con cautela se acercó lo suficiente a la cama y luego se inclinó. Sasuke sintió que se sobresaltaba cuando se percató de que el rubio aspiraba con fuerza sobre el cuello del otro moreno.

- Naruto -casi pareció alarmado- ¿Qué se supone que...?

Pero el ojiazul extendió una de sus manos, pidiendo silencio mientras que se dedicaba a examinar un poco más con el olfato. Al fin, se separó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, alargó su mano derecha como si quisiera tocar al otro Sasuke sin llegar a hacerlo, paseándola de la cabeza a los pies en el aire, como si su mano fuese alguna especie de detector. Luego de esto ausentemente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, comenzando a mordisquearlo con ligereza. Sasuke sabía que aquel gesto lo hacía cuando se encontraba pensando ausentemente, algo lo ponía nervioso o lo perturbaba.

- Kyuubi -dijo al fin, girándose completamente para ver al ojinegro- Es demasiado tenue, pero el chackra de Kyuubi esta por todas partes en él.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio, al mismo tiempo que miraba con fijeza al otro Sasuke que permanecía completamente inmóvil sobre la cama.

- Ninguno de los estudios que se han hecho han revelado algo así.

- No es algo que se pueda notar con un simple estudio... es mas bien... -Naruto desvió la mirada, seriamente- Cosa de demonios, tú sabes... tiene el chackra de Kyuubi, pero es diferente dattebayo.

- Con este sujeto, todo es diferente -agregó con desdén-.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que es diferente al chackra que estoy acostumbrado a utilizar. Sabes que el mío esta mezclado con el de Kyuubi y eso lo hace diferente a como lo utilizaba de niño... como cuando le pones una gota de jazmín a un perfume de lavanda, para los conocedores el aroma es otro, pero para la gente común sigue siendo lo mismo -el rubio continuó mordisqueando su dedo, mientras esperaba estarse explicando de forma adecuada- Y con él, no hay jazmín.

El Uchiha considero que debía de comenzar a controlar el tiempo que Naruto pasaba con Ino, ya que no quería que el Uzumaki terminara abriendo una floristería o algo semejante. Miró con más atención al ojiazul, y se dio cuenta de que este aun estaba jugueteando con su dedo, pero más importante aun, había logrado distinguir un destello rojo.

- Naruto -le llamó diligentemente-.

El rubio se giró esperando a que Sasuke dijese algo más, pero en lugar de ello, el moreno sencillamente le dedicó una mirada a la boca, haciendo que al instante el ojiazul hiciese lo mismo, sacando su dedo y dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente le había hecho una herida sobre la yema, donde la sangre escarlata se dejaba ver.

- Ah, sí, lo siento -Naruto sonrió con ingenuidad- Tú sabes lo aturdido que me esta poniendo el embarazo y las manías del zorro.

Sasuke sabía que el asunto que estaban tratando era algo serio e importante, pero pese a ello no pudo evitar endulzar un poco su mirada oscura, y acercarse al rubio pasando un brazo sobre su espalda, depositando un espontáneo e inesperado beso sobre sus labios. Un simple contacto casto y cariñoso; apartándose después y acariciando con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas marcadas de forma zorruna.

- Gracias -musitó con suavidad-.

Naruto sonrió entonces de aquella forma boba y enamorada que Sasuke tanto adoraba. El rubio sabía perfectamente porque le estaba dando las gracias, y de no haber estado en mitad de una habitación de hospital, seguramente se hubiese lanzado a brazos del moreno, chillando de emoción como un niño pequeño. Después de todo, Naruto estaba al tanto de lo increíblemente feliz que su embarazo había hecho a Sasuke y lo notaba todos los días en aquel brillo radiante que mostraban los ojos del Uchiha al verlo, o de la forma tan cariñosa que tenía de acariciar su vientre mientras sonreía con tanta ternura que hacía que Naruto casi quisiera llorar. Después de todo, su sueño de tener una familia se estaba cumpliendo.

Sasuke fue el que tuvo que salir de aquel trance en el que siempre caía cada vez que miraba aquel par de ojos tan azules como el cielo, después de todo, aquel no era precisamente el momento mas adecuado para comenzar a ponerse melosos. Así que alejándose unos pasos del rubio, se dedico a retomar la conversación original en el punto donde había quedado.

- Lo que quieres decir -Sasuke comenzó a hablar con aire desinteresado- Es que el chackra que él tiene ¿Es completamente de Kyuubi? ¿No tiene rastros tuyos?

- Exacto -sonrió divertido, aunque ocultándolo bastante bien al notar el intento del moreno por parecer indiferente- Según dijiste, lo ultimo que alcanzaste a ver era que estaba peleando conmigo... bueno, con el _otro_ Naruto que esta en su mundo -el rubio mostró un gesto infantil en el rostro- Que complicado'ttebayo.

Sasuke reviró los ojos... pensando en que a pesar de que había luchado durante años, tratando de quitarle al rubio aquella manía de pronunciar el molesto "dattebayo" casi cada dos frases, aun no había conseguido hacerlo completamente, pero al menos se alegraba de que ya no lo pronunciase tan seguido como cuando tenían doce años.

- Como sea -continuó- Seguramente son rastros de la pelea, pero si ese fuera el caso... ya debería de haber desaparecido, más bien pareciera como si estuviese impregnado en su piel o algo así -Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo escuálido de la habitación- Le preguntare a Kyuubi sobre esto, él podría tener algunas respuestas o ideas.

El moreno decidió que por el día de hoy, ya era suficiente de estar en aquel lugar, así que colocando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, y rodeando su espalda con el brazo, lo instó a salir.

- Vamos a compartir tu interesante descubrimiento con la vieja alcohólica y el anciano degenerado -anunció caminando a la salida-.

- Joh, Sasuke -Naruto infló las mejillas aniñadamente- Que hipócrita eres... cuando estamos con ellos los llamas: _Tsunade-san_ y _Jiraiya-sensei_.

Sasuke giró, mirándolo con suspicacia y sonriendo de lado, de aquella forma tan arrogante que casi sacaba de quicio.

- Dobe -dijo con malicia- _Solo_ cuando estamos con ellos.

Naruto sonrió, aunque se encogió de hombros como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Y antes de salir, el moreno cazó nuevamente su boca en un beso juguetón, que le hizo reír de forma cómplice cuando se separaron. El mundo podría estarse cayendo frente a ellos, pero si estaban juntos, poco les importaba en realidad. Tras ellos la puerta se cerró, sellándose al mismo tiempo para resguardar a la persona que por el momento era su ocupante.

El moreno que se encontraba en la cama se removió, como si pareciese que luego de tanta tranquilidad ahora estuviese teniendo alguna especie de pesadilla.

- Na...ruto -exhaló quedamente-.

Fue lo único que dijo, para aparentemente, continuar sumergido en su mal sueño.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

De acuerdo, aquí hay otro capitulo mas, sie, se que aparentemente esta medio confuso el fanfic, pero les aseguro que conforme avancen los capítulos las cosas se pondrán mas claras, nada mas no se impacienten xD, por ahí en al prologo cometí un error argumental que ya me encargare de resolver la próxima vez que suba el nuevo capitulo… ejem, los acentos y yo estamos medio peleados, así que no se fijen en eso, sea como sea, agradezco muchos sus reviews a:

_**Jennita**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**Constanza**_

_**Megumi**_

_**Blackgato1**_

_**Citzin**_

_**Grimya**_

_**Tsubasa**_

_**Kasumi**_

**»»----- .****ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ**"_Estás incompleto hasta que estás enamorado, entonces, estás acabado..._" ------**»**


	4. Capitulo III

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo III**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, casi pudo haberse apostado la vida al "adivinar" quien iba a entrar. Y con franqueza, no se había equivocado. Porque quien había entrado era su viva imagen, con el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos e incluso la misma detestable sonrisa de autosuficiencia que nunca hasta ahora, se dio cuenta de que en verdad era odiosa... jamás imaginó que terminaría detestándose a si mismo, al menos no de esa forma.

- Me alegra que estés despierto, me ahorras el trabajo de esperar a que lo hagas.

Sasuke miró al otro Sasuke que vestía de anbu nuevamente. ¡Claro que estaba despierto! ¡Tenía cuatro desgraciadas horas despierto!, sin poder salir de aquella cama que había maldecido hasta el cansancio. A pesar de que ya podía mover todo su cuerpo de poco le había servido en realidad, el sello lo mantenía atado y aunque había intentado romperlo le fue inútil. Podía moverse, pero su energía para realizar jutsus estaba baja, ridículamente baja, escapar en esas condiciones era técnicamente un suicidio.

El Sasuke de cabello largo entró sin problemas en el área del sello, dejándole en claro que realmente no le temía en lo absoluto. En las manos traía un bulto envuelto cuidadosamente, el mismo que le arrojó sin cuidado alguno. El Sasuke en la cama lo atrapó, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su ropa, casi como si estuviese nueva aunque él recordaba que luego de la pelea que había tenido con Naruto había quedado mas que desgarrada.

- En el estúpido caso de que yo realmente creyese esta tontería de los otros mundos... ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí entonces?

Luego de estupendas cuatro horas despierto, cavilando y hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que existía esa posibilidad... claro, una posibilidad completamente ilógica y nada creíble, pero para aquel momento luego de martillarse la mente con todas las posibles explicaciones que pudo encontrar por su cuenta, decidió que momentáneamente se quedaría con las palabras que el otro Sasuke había dicho la ultima vez que se vieron.

Además, ahora no le quedaba otra cosa mas que comenzar a hablar, no podía seguir en silencio esperando a que todas las respuestas le fuesen dadas, eso había hecho y desgraciadamente no había avanzado gran cosa.

- ¡Excelente pregunta, _Sasuke_! -y ahí iba a de nuevo a decir su nombre con antipatía- Y eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, para regresarte.

- ¿Regresarme? -lo miró con desagrado-.

- No esperas quedarte aquí... porque francamente -hizo una mueca burlesca de lastima- No creo que vayas a encajar muy bien... ya lo sabes, teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy aquí.

- Hmpf -le miró como si no le importase-.

- Lo que ahora nos tiene ocupados es realmente el confirmar si nuestras sospechas son correctas, y después investigar como viniste a dar aquí... podríamos matarte y ahorrarnos el ochenta por ciento de los problemas porque así no nos preocuparía el devolverte a ese mundo tuyo, pero... -se encogió de hombros con presunción- Creo que no es algo ético.

- ¿Y debo de dar las gracias por eso? -preguntó con sarcasmo-.

- De hecho, sí, deberías... pero no lo harás... si tienes más preguntas hazlas, porque tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- ¿A dónde?

- Con la Hokage, quiere verte y decidir entonces que hacer contigo, no esperaras que te dejemos andar libremente por ahí -sonrió de forma torcida- No sería una idea inteligente ¿Eh, _Sasuke_?

Sasuke reprimió el insulto que estaba por decir, resignado completamente a que no tenía sentido alguno comenzar a perder el control y ponerse agresivo en esa situación, no tendría caso alguno hacer algo como eso.

Así que en lugar de eso prefirió aprovechar el "gentil" ofrecimiento de su copia para hacer preguntas ¡Y vaya que si las tenía!, eran tantas que dudaba seriamente que el otro Sasuke quisiera responderlas, después de todo, de estar en su lugar, él no las respondería. Pero aun así, nada perdía con intentarlo mas que saliva. Estaba internamente desesperado por encontrarse en semejante situación, y necesitaba realmente un poco de esclarecimiento a sus más que de costumbre oscuros pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste el Mangekyou Sharingan? -preguntó directamente Sasuke, mirando a su otro yo-.

El moreno de pie no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto por aquella pregunta, al contrario, mas bien parecía que la estaba esperando.

- Matando a Itachi -dijo sencillamente, con expresión fría- No era necesario asesinar a mi mejor amigo... en realidad se trataba de matar a alguien que te importase y al que le tuvieras mucho cariño, cuando niño realmente yo quise a Itachi -susurró con algo de nostalgia- Y no, no me siento ni un poco orgulloso por haberlo matado, mas bien dirá que estoy... -paró sus palabras, colocando una mueca de fastidio- Bah, no importa, de todas formas el resto no es algo que te interese, supongo que lo averiguaras por ti mismo cuando se te de por matar a tu hermano, si es que lo logras.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con considerable fuerza, observando peligrosamente al otro.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? -escupió altaneramente-.

- Que yo mate a Itachi hace dos años -enarcó una ceja, regresando la mirada helada que le estaban dedicando- Diría que te estas tardando ¿No es así?

El moreno inspiró profundamente, antes de asimilar las palabras dichas por su contraparte.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -su tono esta vez sonó aun más glacial-.

- Se metió con Naruto -dijo con mordacidad- Yo no iba a dejar que ese idiota se atreviera a lastimarlo... tampoco iba a permitir que ninguna alimaña de Akatsuki se le acercara.

- ¿Y la venganza? -preguntó casi con un nudo en la garganta-.

- ¿Venganza? -devolvió la pregunta con una carcajada irónica- Bien... en realidad el único motivo por el que me fui con Naruto a entrenar con ese pervertido de la ranas era para volverme más fuerte y sí, matar a Itachi y obtener mi venganza. Naruto quiso entrenarse porque él deseaba acabar con Orochimaru -hizo un gesto de desagrado- El dobe quería librarme del control del sello, supongo que sabes lo molesto que es cuando Orochimaru lo controla para hacer algo que él quiere que hagas, y a mí me volvía loco su insistencia porque fuese a su lado... Naruto decía que si no era capaz de salvar a su mejor amigo de las garras de seres como Orochimaru, entonces no podía llegar a ser Hokage.

_...¿Puede alguien que no es capaz de salvar a un amigo, convertirse en Hokage?..._

Aquella frase asaltó su mente con rapidez... la frase que Naruto pregonaba sin cesar en su afán de hacerlo volver a la villa, aquella a la que no le encontraba sentido alguno, porque no entendía que simplemente por esa excusa tan estúpida, Naruto sacrificase tanto por él, y por esa misma razón, se había dispuesto a romper cualquier lazo que lo uniese a él. Después de tantos años, Sasuke esperaba que Naruto desistiera en su empeño, pero al parecer, cinco años para Naruto parecían apenas cinco días.

- A ciencia cierta no sé en que momento fue más importante hacerme fuerte para mantener a Naruto a salvo de mi hermano, que buscar mi venganza -se encogió de hombros- Pero al final ambas cosas resultaron mezclarse y acabe matando a Itachi antes de que se lo llevase ¡Jah! Eso realmente fue una verdadera ironía -casi comenzó a carcajearse- De Akatsuki nos fuimos ocupando gradualmente hasta que no ha quedado nada de ellos.

- ¿Cuándo murió Orochimaru? -siguió manteniendo la frialdad de sus pensamientos ante las palabras que escuchaba-.

- Naruto lo mató poco después de que yo acabase con Itachi -una sonrisa desdeñosa apareció en sus labios- Cuando ese necio se propone hacer algo, realmente lo hace.

- ¿Y el sello?

- Es inútil, ya no tiene poder alguno... pero resultaría ser un tatuaje original, de no ser porque Anko también lo tiene.

El moreno calló unos momentos, analizando la nueva información. Así que Naruto había matado a Orochimaru, lo que le daba el dato inmediato de que entonces el rubio era mucho mas fuerte de lo que siquiera pudo haber supuesto... de hecho, el otro Sasuke también debería de serlo, mas que él mismo. ¡Demonios! No esperaba que su copia tuviese más poder que él, aunque debía de suponerse ya que poseía el mangekyou sharingan. La idea de pelear con él para poder escapar quedaba completamente descartada, ya que además ¿Qué sentido tendría escapar? Si aquel sitio no era el lugar a donde él pertenecía ¿Qué haría entonces? Huir no tendría caso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?

- Dos semanas y se han terminado las preguntas, hora de irnos -enarcó una ceja- Cámbiate rápido, tienes cinco minutos.

El Sasuke de cabello largo salió, dejándolo nuevamente a solas. Con desgana, se puso de pie, comenzando a quitarse la ropa descubriendo que en su piel no quedaba ninguna herida. Sin prisa alguna se cambio, notando la familiaridad del traje que había utilizado durante toda su estadía con Orochimaru. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro escuchando un notorio tronido, y procedió a mover estratégicamente el resto de su cuerpo, sintiendo el tronar de los huesos y el ligero entumecimiento de algunos músculos.

Por el momento podía conformarse con la poca información que le dio su "clon", aunque le hubiese gustado hacerle una ultima pregunta y tenía que ver con Naruto, porque Sasuke no podía comprender porque su otro yo parecía tan interesado en aquel rubio desesperante y su bienestar. ¿Qué caso tendría para él querer proteger a Naruto? ¡Ninguno!, quizás aquel Sasuke que se había quedado en Konoha en lugar de ir con Orochimaru, había desarrollado una gran amistad con el rubio. Aun así, poco podía comprender del por qué el otro Sasuke había hecho de Naruto su razón para ser fuerte (ay, Sasu-baka, pero si Sasu-lindo ya te lo dijo el capítulo pasado ù.ú).

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Sasuke apreció luego de años de no haber pisado la Aldea de Konoha, lo que era ver el cielo estrellado desde las solitarias y tranquilas calles. Todo lucía casi exactamente igual a la última vez que había estado ahí, casi juraría que esa noche era idéntica a la noche en la que se marchó, dejando a Sakura sobre una abandonada banca cuando intento detenerlo. Claro, todo podría ser igual, no de ser porque aquel no era el lugar al que supuestamente pertenecía, y eso se lom confirmaba aquel maldito Sasuke que iba frente a él, vistiendo de anbu y escoltándolo al despacho de la Hokage. El Sasuke de cabello cortó miró como sus manos se encontraban atadas con unos simples grilletes que tenían algunos símbolos grabados... para variar eran mas sellos que le hacían imposible quitárselos, estaba completamente seguro que de haber tenido toda su energía repuesta, unos simples grilletes inútiles como esos no serían obstáculo alguno para él.

Algo cercanamente parecido a la nostalgia lo invadió cuando subió los conocidos escalones que daban al despacho del líder de la aldea. Caminaron por los pasillos escasamente iluminados, hasta llegar a aquella puerta que no había cambiado ni un poco desde la primera vez que se paró ahí siendo un gennin. Su copia anbu la abrió sin ceremonia alguna, revelando su interior iluminado. Sasuke torció la boca al mirar la solitaria figura sentada en la mesa principal.

Efectivamente era Tsunade, con su rubio cabello brillante, sus suspicaces ojos color almendra y una sonrisa de desprecio en su boca pintada. Ambos se aproximaron a ella, parándose a una distancia adecuada.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... al no poder con uno nos tuvo que llegar otro -fueron las primeras palabras de la mujer, que obviamente parecía haberlos estado esperando- Podrías darme las gracias, fui yo quien te salvó y te estuvo atendiendo todo este tiempo.

- ¿Y eso me tiene que importar, vieja? -escupió el moreno de cortos cabellos-.

- ¿Vieja? -Tsunade apretó con fuerza los dientes, mientras que trataba de serenarse- ¡Tendrías que estar agradecido, mocoso ingrato! Pero claro ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que se larga con Orochimaru?... ¡Y como le hagas algo a Naruto yo misma te vuelo la cabeza a golpes!

La rubia se paró dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con ambas manos mientras respiraba de forma agitada, para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la silla, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Bien, como sea... por el momento a parte de nosotros dos, únicamente saben de tu existencia Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, Jiraiya y Naruto, y así deberá de quedarse hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. Sasuke -giró la cabeza hacia el moreno vestido de anbu- Desde ahora será tu misión el vigilarlo en todo momento y cuidar que no vaya a hacer alguna barbaridad.

- Tsunade-san -Sasuke intentó mantener el tono respetuoso- Yo esperaba que se tomasen otro tipo de acciones.

- Ah, sí... ¿Cómo cuales? -la Hokage lo miró penetrantemente-.

- No sé... como refundirlo en una celda mientras nosotros investigamos como mandarlo por donde llegó -comentó con tono fastidiado-.

- Considere la idea, pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y las cosas que sería capaz de hacer, lo mas sensato es que permanezca contigo... en caso de que la situación se complique supongo que el mas adecuado para controlarlo eres tú, Sasuke... después de todo -una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su boca- Son la misma persona ¿No?, has de poder contra ti mismo.

- Pero... yo salgo a misiones, no podría llevarlo y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo.

- Desde este momento tus obligaciones como anbu te son relegadas, permanecerás un tiempo inactivo, pondremos a otro capitán en tu equipo hasta que este asunto se resuelva.

- ¡No puede hacer eso! -gruñó con indignación-.

- De todas formas planeaba hacerlo -la Hokage lo miró amenazante- Dada la condición de Naruto, iba a darte el cargó de jounnin para que pudieras pasar mas tiempo con él... _esto_ -señaló despectivamente al Sasuke esposado- Únicamente apresuró las cosas ¿Tienes un problema con mis decisiones?

El Sasuke de cabello largo inspiró de forma profunda, dando todas las señas de estar tratando de calmarse. Abrió los ojos y colocó una expresión indiferente en el rostro, mirando directamente a la mujer rubia.

- No, Tsunade-san, no tengo problemas.

- Así me gusta -la Hokage sonrió victoriosa y claramente satisfecha- Y tú, Uchiha de Orochimaru, permanecerás tranquilo, no quiero que comiences ningún altercado ni hagas un desastre como estoy segura que te esta pasando por la cabeza. Nosotros ya hemos comenzado a investigar la forma de devolverte a tu mundo con toda la urgencia necesaria, después de todo, no queremos que pasen mas cosas extrañas. Jura que te mantendrás calmado, hasta que nosotros resolvamos esto, después de todo tú solo no podrías hacer nada.

- No tengo porque jurarlo -el moreno sonrió con presunción, levantando el mentón altivamente- Y menos a semejante excusa de mujer y remedo de Hokage, haré lo que crea conveniente para mis intereses, y si creo que es conveniente deshacerme de quien me estorbe, lo haré.

Una enorme vena creció como por arte de magia en la frente de la rubia mujer, que al instante soltó un alarido seguido de un montón de improperios, y luego, demostrando la fuerza sorprendentemente exagerada que tenía, tomó la pobre mesa y la arrojó por la ventana rompiendo sin remordimiento alguno el cristal, haciendo que volasen un par de pedazos por aquí y por allá. Sasuke no se sobresalto de ninguna forma, pero al girar para mirar a su mala copia de cabello largo, notó como este intentaba ocultar una sonrisa divertida y la expresión entretenida que tenía en el rostro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás eran mas diferentes de lo que esperaba, no únicamente en cuanto a poder se trataba.

Tsunade respiró profundamente hasta que se calmó lo necesario para darle nuevamente la cara a ambos jóvenes.

- ¡¡No te estoy preguntando!! ¡Lo vas a jurar lo quieras o no! Y si no lo juras ¡Me da igual!, ¡No quiero que hagas ningún tipo de estupidez o pondré a toda la aldea detrás de tu maldita y hueca cabeza! ¿¡Me has entendido, mocoso miserable!? ¡¡Y ahora lárguense los dos de aquí!!, ¡No quiero verlos más!

El Sasuke anbu únicamente se limitó a asentir y encaminarse a la puerta, pero antes, se giró sólo lo necesario para mirar a la enojada mujer.

- Tsunade-san ¿Y qué se supone que le digamos a los demás sobre él? -preguntó-.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Inventen algo! Que es tu hermano gemelo o tu primo lejano ¡Sólo váyanse ya! ¡¡Ahora!!

Y "obedientemente", Sasuke salió por la puerta hasta que al fin el otro moreno decidió seguirlo. Ambos avanzaron nuevamente un poco por el pasillo hasta que encontraron una ventana por la que el moreno de cabello largo se escabulló, dejándose caer desde la increíble altura y aterrizando sin dificultad alguna sobre le piso de forma elegante. Segundos después, el otro Sasuke también aterrizó a su lado.

- No puedo creerlo -habló el anbu- Esa anciana viciosaza es cada vez mas fácil de enojar ¡Un día de estos se nos va a morir de un ataque!

- ¿No piensas quitarme esto? -gruñó su contraparte, mostrando los grilletes-.

- Quizás cuando lleguemos a casa... y quita esa maldita cara, estamos intentando ayudarte, pese a lo que creas no somos tus enemigos.

El otro Sasuke rió descaradamente, dejando en claro que no creía absolutamente ninguna de sus palabras.

- Ya he tenido suficiente ajetreo por una noche, en marcha.

Sasuke observó como el otro comenzaba a correr y daba un gran saltó, cayendo en uno de los techos de las casas que se encontraban cercanas a la Torre del Hokage. El moreno apresado realmente tomó en cuenta que el otro le estaba dando demasiadas libertades y no le trataba realmente como si fuese un peligroso prisionero de Rango S... tal vez era porque se sentía tan confiado en sus capacidades que no lo veía a él como un verdadero peligro. Ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo hacer otra cosa si no apretar los dientes con impotencia... una de las cosas que mas odiaba era sentirse inferior, pero sentirse inferior por culpa de si mismo ¡Era algo ya absurdo e insoportable!

Así que maldiciendo como décima vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera del hospital, se encaminó también dando un enorme saltó, quedando algunos metros alejado del otro Sasuke, que únicamente lo miró enarcando una ceja y comenzando a correr sobre los tejados. Sasuke le demostraría a su copia poseedora del mangekyou, que aunque aun no estuviese del todo recompuesto, no le daría el lujo de dejarlo atrás.

Desde una de las ventanas de la torre, opuesta a la que había roto antes, Tsunade observaba entre la penumbra únicamente iluminada por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, como se perdían las dos sombras que representaban las figuras de los Uchiha.

- Hokage-sama ¿Realmente cree que haya sido una idea inteligente no encerrarlo? Podría ser más peligroso de lo que juzgamos.

La rubia mujer suspiró cerrando los ojos, inclinando un poco la cabeza por la ventana, hacia la persona que le hablaba escondida entre la oscuridad.

- Todos hemos visto que tan peligroso y desalmado puede ser... pero aun así confió en que Sasuke lo pondrá al margen, y Naruto, a pesar de su estado no tendría problema alguno en ganarle -respondió ella-.

- Únicamente espero que no esto no sea un error, Hokage-sama.

- Yo también lo espero, Kakashi, yo también lo espero.

Por su parte, una vez dejando completamente atrás la torre y la montaña con las cabezas de los Hokages tallada, Sasuke notó que a pesar de haber estado durante años lejos de aquel lugar, pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de hacía donde lo estaba llevando el otro Sasuke. Sus sospechas se vieron completamente confirmadas cuando se detuvieron frente a las altas puertas que el reconoció aun en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba... estaban en aquel lugar que encerraba una terrible historia.

- Tres cosas -el Sasuke anbu volteó a mirarlo- Uno: como ya lo has visto, vivó en el Barrio Uchiha.

Con facilidad, como si no fuese necesario, el Sasuke de cabello largo saltó las puertas y se dispusó a continuar con la carrera que llevaba. Por su parte, el otro Sasuke se quedo un par de segundos de pie, sin intenciones de moverse... porque no deseaba entrar de nuevo a aquel lugar, no quería que su mente fuese asaltada con los terribles y desgarrados recuerdos del pasado. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se encogió un poco sobre si mismo, apretando los puños casi hasta el grado de hacerlos sangrar.

Pronto se recuperó, recordándose que él era Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador, que no tenía lazo alguno con ninguna persona y que carecía de los inútiles sentimientos que hacían débiles al ser humano. Porque él era fuerte.

Así que imitando las acciones de su "gemelo", entró sin más demora y lo alcanzó unos segundos después mientras corría por las calles.

- Numero dos -le dijo, apenas lo vió llegar- Naruto vive conmigo -aclaró, señalando hacia el frente con uno de sus dedos, a la única casa que tenía luces encendidas-.

El otro moreno mostró una mueca de desagrado, porque realmente él no deseaba ver al Naruto de aquel mundo, ni al Naruto de su mundo ni ningún otro maldito rubio de ojos azules de ninguna otra parte.

- Y numero tres -ambos llegaron a su destino, deteniéndose entonces- Está embarazado, atrévete a incomodarlo y te cortare la garganta.

Sasuke entonces se quedó completamente estático, agitando un poco las cadenas que unían los grilletes que tenía en las muñecas, mientras observaba como su copia avanzaba a la casa que era más grande que las otras y a simple vista aun en medio de las sombras, parecía ser mas lujosa que el resto.

Únicamente entonces la información se procesó en su cerebro.

... ¡¿Embarazado?!

_**Continuara...**_

Waaaa…. No tengo excusa x.X por eso subiré dos capítulos a la vez, si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto ñ.ñ

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_El hombre es egoísta de nacimiento, por lo tanto no hay buenos ni malos, sólo intereses..._" ------**»**


	5. Capitulo IV

Ok, por cuestiones ooobvias, voy a tener que escribir mucho el nombre de Sasuke y a hablar mucho de él xD así que para no equivocarnos sobre a cual Sasuke nos estamos refiriendo, los diferenciare de la siguiente forma cuando escriba sus nombres:

_Sasuke: Con letra cursiva... estamos hablando del Sasuke-baka que se largo con Orochimaru._

Sasuke: Con letra normal, **no** cursiva... estamos hablando del Sasuke-lindo, el que se quedó con Naruto.

Así que ya lo saben, _Sasuke_ es el malo (XD) y Sasuke es el bueno, jajaja. Ok, una vez aclarando esto (sorry, es que no sabía como mas arreglar este enredo de Sasukes), las dejó a todas empezar con el capitulo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo IV**

_**S**__asuke_ podría jurar que casi pudo haberse atragantado con su propia saliva, de no ser porque eso no era algo muy digno que se diga.

- ¿Embarazado? -preguntó técnicamente persiguiendo al otro- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues eso -el otro Sasuke lo miró con fastidio, abriendo la puerta principal de la casa sin problemas- Embarazado del tipo: va a tener a nuestro hijo.

- Pe... pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar? -boqueó, incrédulo-.

- Por favor -reviró los ojos- No irás a decirme que no sabes como se hacen los bebés.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! -bramó exasperado- ¿¡Estabas hablando en serio cuando dijiste que era tu esposo!?

El Sasuke de cabello largo detuvo su andar, al tiempo que dejaba caer dramáticamente sus hombros e inclinaba su cabeza, mirándolo con ambas cejas arqueadas.

- Sí estaba hablando en serio -respondió lacónicamente- No me hagas pensar que eres retrasado -bufó- Que tú seas un pedazo de estúpido que quiera matar al Naruto que conoce, no quiere decir que yo también sea tan idiota como para siquiera pensar en algo como lastimar al Naruto que yo tengo aquí... hombre, si tú me compruebas que únicamente en una dimensión alterna y desconocida yo realmente puedo ser un completo imbécil -sonrió arrogantemente- Agradezco no ser tú, quizás no podría vivir con semejante vergüenza.

Y sin más, el anbu se adentró en la casa, encendiendo el interruptor de la luz, revelando una acogedora sala de estar decorada no sin demasiada simpleza pero tampoco en exageración. El moreno se quitó las sandalias, y pisó el suelo de madera que comenzó a resonar mientras avanzaba.

_Sasuke_ se quedó de pie aun en la puerta abierta, dejando que el aire frió de la noche se colase al interior agradable de la casa. Realmente que no podía creerlo... eso definitivamente terminaba de sobrepasarlo. Acababa de enterarse de que su otro yo y Naruto eran mas que simples amigos ¡Por todos los demonios, si hasta un hijo iban a tener! ¡Argh! No, no, no y ¡No!... ¿Cómo diablos es que esos dos habían terminado en semejante situación? La sola idea de pensar que él y Naruto pudiesen ser algo mas que enemigos o en su defecto, que simples "amigos" definitivamente era algo que no era capaz de concebir... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué otras desgraciadas sorpresas le iba a dar ese maldito mundo del carajo al que fue a dar?... ¡Y encima embarazado!

- ¡Oi, Naruto! ¡Naruto! -empezó a gritar- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Ya te escuche, teme!

_Sasuke_ se paralizó momentáneamente al escuchar aquella voz... sin duda alguna era la voz de Naruto, enérgica y firme.

- ¿Qué quieres?

_Sasuke_ al instante dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia todas partes en la habitación, hasta que detrás de un pasillo que parecía dar a una escalera, se asomó una cabellera rubia... y nada mas. Aparentemente Naruto se había quedado de pie y recargado sobre la pared, sin dejar ver ni siquiera su rostro.

- ¡Tsk! No te pongas así, dobe -masculló su contraparte- No tenía planeado esto.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hace él aquí? -preguntó el rubio aun en su escondite-.

- Decisión de esa vieja ebria... dijo que de ahora en adelante él sería mi misión -se cruzó de brazos- Acaba de darme el puesto de jounnin, diciendo que tenía planeado hacerlo para que pasara mas tiempo contigo, y ahora aparentemente también puedo usar ese tiempo para vigilar sus pasos -suspiró fastidiado- Por una parte lo veo bien, pero por la otra, no me esperaba que yo fuese a terminar como su niñera, quiere que lo tengamos aquí hasta que encontremos la forma de devolverlo.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza a Tsunade-obaa-chan?, ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que rebajar de grado a la gente a la una de la mañana? -suspiró- ¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo? ¿No hay más?

- Sí -asintió- Que mandaría a buscar su cabeza si a él se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez.

- Que reconfortante... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Acabo de enterarme.

- Sí, pero pudiste hacer una invocación, Sasuke, son fáciles de hacer y rápidas -el tono era de claro reproche- Al menos así no me vengo a enterar cuando ya han llegado.

- Para el caso sería lo mismo -el anbu comenzó a parecer fastidiado- Ya estamos aquí, dobe, no nos queda otra cosa que organizarnos.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Sí.

- Bien -un nuevo suspiro se dejó escuchar- Si tú estas seguro... ¡Entonces yo también'ttebayo! -y esta vez el tono era alegre y entusiasta-.

Y Naruto salió de su refugio contra la pared, dejándose ver a mitad del pasillo. Sus pies estaban descalzos y vestía a medias el uniforme de jounnin. La camisa negra tenía las mangas sin remangar haciendo que le llegasen casi hasta las muñecas y su frente se veía libre del protector de la aldea. _Sasuke_ comprobó que era casi idéntico al Naruto que él conocía... la diferencia estaba en que el rubio cabello era más largo y menos despeinado... y el abultado estomago. Porque efectivamente, bajo la camiseta desfajada y holgada, fácilmente se dejaba ver la notoria barriga del rubio y su redondez. El moreno esposado sintió que realmente se le iba el color... porque lo que su copia le había dicho parecía no ser una mentira... ¡Ese usuratonkachi si estaba embarazado! ¡Y encima de él!, bien, no de él precisamente, pero si de aquel Sasuke odioso y de absurdo cabello largo... diablos, realmente necesitaba sentarse en ese momento.

El ojiazul llegó al lado del anbu, y prácticamente se escudo a su lado antes de mirar al "prisionero" que todavía se encontraba ridículamente parado en la puerta.

- ¿Dónde va a quedarse? -preguntó Naruto-.

- Supongo que en una de las habitaciones que tenemos para los invitados -respondió indiferentemente- Y si no le parece, hay como cincuenta casas aquí para que escoja una ¿No crees, _Sasuke_? -le miró de forma burlona-.

- Joh, Sasuke -esta vez el tono del nombre era completamente diferente al que había utilizado el moreno- No empieces con tus cosas, no quiero que le busques pleito.

- No necesito que me defiendas, usuratonkachi -escupió entonces el otro- Has de estar feliz ¿No?, al fin has conseguido a un tonto que se quede a tu lado, supongo que ese hijo que vas a tener también esperas usarlo de compañía... has estado tan solo -había irónica y mordacidad en sus palabras-.

_Sasuke_ había encontrado en ese momento el valor para hablar y recuperar su temple, después de la impresión que mirar a Naruto le había dado. Aunque obviamente no era el mismo rubio que él conocía, y que estaba totalmente empeñado en regresarlo a su aldea natal... el sentimiento al verlo era el mismo, no importaba si el otro Naruto dejaba ver claras señas de su condición o no. Sentía el mismo enojo, la misma rabia y el mismo desagrado, eso definitivamente no había cambiado. Estaba seguro de que lo odiaba, que lo odiaba para poderlo matar y obtener así el poder para conseguir su preciada venganza, que era lo único que importaba. Lo único.

Sin embargo, cuando miró como Naruto tomaba el brazo del otro Sasuke en lo que parecía ser un claro signo de que buscaba algo en donde protegerse, e instintivamente después se llevaba una mano hacia el estomago... sintió las mismas cosas que antes... y algo más que no supo como identificar.

- Pero... -Naruto habló serenamente, como si las palabras del otro no le hubiesen afectado- Tú sigues estando solo ¿Verdad?... ¿Hay alguien que este esperando por ti de donde vienes?... ¿Hay alguien que se haya dado cuenta de tu ausencia y te extrañe?, yo sí tengo a alguien... ¿Tú lo tienes?

Sasuke había estado a punto de ir a hacerle cumplir la advertencia que le hizo al moreno encadenado, sobre venir a molestar a Naruto... y realmente pensaba hacerle algo similar como cortarle el cuello al escuchar las palabras venenosas que el otro le había dedicado a **su** Naruto, cuando el rubio le había apretado del brazo, en un signo que él reconoció como una petición para que se calmase. Las palabras que después escuchó por parte del rubio le hicieron tranquilizarse al instante, en ocasiones olvidaba que Naruto podía arreglárselas solas.

El otro ojinegro apretó los puños, sintiéndose repentinamente atacado de una forma increíblemente certera.

- ¡Jah! ¿Crees que me importan esas cosas, Naruto? -pronunció su nombre fríamente, como si de un insulto se tratara- Esos estúpidos sentimentalismos no van conmigo, no soy tan patético como ese remedo de Sasuke Uchiha que sostienes del brazo, así que no quieras tratarme como a él -clavó con rabia su mirada sobre el ojiazul- Aun no comprendo como es posible que haya llegado tan bajo como para enredaste contigo.

- Y tú no quieras tratarme como al Naruto que pertenece a donde vienes -se separó del anbu, encarando al otro- Que pena me das -dijo, sencillamente- No quiero que comencemos a pelear por tonterías... a pesar de que nosotros sabemos que no eres bueno, estamos intentando ayudarte, ero-sennin incluso se ha ido a buscar información en todo el continente para saber como regresarte a tu lugar, Sasuke se ha ofrecido a cuidar de ti sin renegar demasiado por lo que veo, dattebayo... deja ya tu estúpida pose de asesino insensible y comportante... todos nos vamos a tener que tolerar si queremos llegar a alguna parte.

El moreno vestido con ropas de la aldea del sonido permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente al rubio que le sostenía la mirada sin amedrentarse. Entonces _Sasuke_ pudo apreciar que aquel Naruto si era bastante diferente al que conocía, este Naruto parecía ser mas sabio, mas maduro y menos imprudente; el Naruto de su mundo seguramente se hubiese exasperado a la primera, mostrando aquella forma de ser tan impaciente que tenía.

Se odio a si mismo, pero por esa ocasión, tendría que ceder un poco, ya que realmente no quedaba ningún otro remedio teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una situación precaria.

- Haré lo que crea conveniente para mis intereses -sentenció de la misma forma que con Tsunade lo hizo-.

El rubio se dio satisfecho por eso, o aparentemente eso pareció. Así que ignorando al otro _Sasuke_, se giró hacia el anbu regalándole una sonrisa bastante cariñosa.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sasuke sonrió al ver lo bien que él y Naruto se entendían aun sin palabras, y sobre todo, parecía que incluso podían adivinar que era lo que el otro quería antes de siquiera dar señas de querer expresarlo.

- Supongo que un campo a dúo quedaría bien.

- ¿Hasta donde debería abarcar? -el rubio le miró con paciencia-.

- Todo el complejo, no queremos que _Sasuke_ se sienta como bestia encerrada ¿Eh? -dijo de forma socarrona-.

- Tú no tienes remedio -murmuró el ojiazul con una sonrisa- De acuerdo, entonces un campo que cubra todo el terreno.

El moreno encadenado poco podía entender de que estaba hablando aquel par, pero le parecía imposible no ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban, y los tonos de voz tan carentes de rivalidad, desprecio o enojo... que mayoritariamente eran los únicos que había compartido con el otro Naruto. Observó atentamente como ambos se ponían de pie frente al otro, el rubio extendió su mano izquierda al frente, mientras que el otro Sasuke colocaba su mano derecha. A continuación con asombro contempló como ambos comenzaban a realizar una serie de movimientos con sus manos, haciendo unos sellos que jamás había visto en su vida, principalmente, porque nunca había visto a nadie realizar sellos utilizando una de sus manos y la mano de alguien más. La coordinación entre ambos era asombrosa, y hacían parecer aquello como si fuese algo fácil. Al realizar el ultimo sello, ambos se llevaron su correspondiente mano a la boca, haciendo una ligera mordida en el pulgar para dejar la sangre brotar, se inclinaron sobre el suelo y colocaron sus palmas murmurando unas palabras que no fue capaz de escuchar por más que agudizó el oído. En el suelo de madera aparecieron entonces un montón de líneas negras y símbolos que se fueron esparciendo como ondulaciones en el agua, borrándose una parte mientras surgía una nueva. Al final, el brote de símbolos se perdió de su vista para abarcar aparentemente el suelo que se encontraba afuera de la casa.

- Perfecto -murmuró sencillamente Sasuke, girándose- Acabamos de formar un jutsu de apresamiento -inició a explicar, mirando al otro moreno- Es como el que se encontraba en la cama del hospital donde estabas, sólo que este es mejor y mas fuerte -sonrió arrogantemente- Puedes pasear libremente por donde quieras, pero no puedes salir del Barrio Uchiha a menos de que sea con Naruto o conmigo... ¿No es una técnica practica?

_Sasuke_ lo miró con disimulado enojo, antes de extender sus puños cerrados hacia el frente, aparentando que la creación de aquel jutsu no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aunque la realidad fuese otra.

- ¿Y ya piensas quitarme esto? -masculló fríamente-.

- Sí, supongo que ya puedo. Naruto -se giró para mirar al rubio- Ve a la habitación y espérame allí, llevare a _Sasuke_ -de nuevo ahí iba a arrastrar el nombre- A su habitación, o en su defecto, a la casa que se le de por infestar.

- De acuerdo -asintió el rubio- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- Bien.

Y sin importarle si su "gemelo" traidor estaba presente o no, Sasuke tomó el mentón de Naruto levantándolo un poco, antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso sobre los suaves labios, un pequeño roce del cual se apartó mordiendo con ligereza el labio inferior el rubio. Naruto le sonrió aunque después pareció recordar que no eran dos los que estaban ahí, sino tres, así que pareció un tanto incomodo aunque sin importarle en demasía.

- No quiero que comiencen a pelearse por tonterías -indicó el contenedor de Kyuubi- ¡O harás que termine enojado contigo, dattebayo!

El anbu únicamente torció una sonrisa, mientras reviraba los ojos.

_Sasuke_ ahora si que no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Porque técnicamente se había visto a si mismo besando a Naruto... ¡A Naruto! Esa escena era mas de lo que se veía en capacidad de soportar, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para girar la vista en otra dirección. ¡Era algo horrible! _Él_ jamás se atrevería a hacer semejante atrocidad, definitivamente pocas veces en su vida había visto una escena tan chocante como esa. No era posible que realmente su otro yo y Naruto estuviesen juntos, era desagradable siquiera el pensarlo, pero verlo ¡Era un peor! Realmente no estaba seguro si iba a poder llevar muy bien su estadía en aquel lugar, porque no deseaba presenciar más escenitas como esas... ni tener que aguantar el hecho de saber que aquellos dos estaban juntos. Y más que nada, odiaría tener que ver a Naruto con aquel embarazo y esa sonrisa de estúpido enamorado que ahora estaba mostrando. Definitivamente ese era el infierno.

Pero entonces _Sasuke_ recordó algo muy importante: alguna vez, en algún momento del tiempo cuando era un simple gennin que detestaba a su equipo y a su sensei con problemas de puntualidad... a _él_ le había llegado a gustar el escandaloso y torpe de Naruto, un gusto que negó hasta el cansancio, haciéndose a la idea de que estaba equivocado y confundido. Ahora, realmente parecía ser el momento menos adecuado para andar recordando ese tipo de cosas.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Cuando Naruto escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, sonrió al ver entrar al otro. Sasuke de su parte se dignó a regresarle la sonrisa, mientras lo observaba. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, aparentemente esperándolo y vistiendo aquel pijama naranja con tazones de ramen bordados, regalo especial que le había hecho Hinata hacía cosa de tres semanas. El moreno había omitido decir que se veía sumamente adorable con aquella creciente barriguita que insistía en asomarse bajo la tela revelándose un poco. Principalmente no lo había dicho porque seguramente el Uzumaki se hubiese sentido ofendido y no habría usado el pijama, pese a lo mucho que le había gustado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó el ojiazul observando como el moreno caminaba por la habitación-.

- El tipo es un completo idiota -dijo sencillamente, aproximándose al armario- No me extraña que su vida sea tan miserable.

- ¿Dónde va a quedarse?

- Rechazó la habitación que le ofrecí aquí, y después se fue por la primera ventana que encontró... quizás vaya a intentar romper el jutsu o buscar la casa mas alejada de la nuestra.

Naruto observó como su esposo sacaba al fin un pijama de color azul marino, sin ningún tipo de adorno llamativo, salvó el símbolo del clan Uchiha que se encontraba dibujado en la espalda. El rubio realmente no podía creer que toda la ropa de Sasuke tuviese ese paipai... de hecho, ya comenzaba a preguntarse en que momento el moreno le vendría a pegar a él el símbolo de su clan, únicamente para anunciarle al mundo que le pertenecía.

En silencio, el pelinegro se cambio con rapidez, acercándose de forma intrigada hacia la cama, extrañado del nada normal mutismo que estaba presentando el rubio. Se subió y se sentó a cierta distancia prudente del otro, que no lo miraba a él, sino más bien estaba examinando sus manos con interés.

- Oi, dobe... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Él... -murmuró- Él... me da miedo.

Sasuke mostró una mueca contrariada, levantando una ceja.

- Por favor, no hablaras en serio... podrías ponerlo en su lugar con solo mover un dedo... comparado con nosotros, no es nada.

- No me refiero a eso, yo...

El moreno observó como el ojiazul se mordía el labio inferior con algo de ansiedad, antes de mirarlo al fin. Sasuke se sorprendió al notar en aquellos hermosos ojos azules una gran tristeza que los opacaba.

- Me da miedo, porque... -extendió lentamente su mano, hasta rozar suavemente la mejilla del otro- La forma en la que me miró... yo... no soportó esa mirada, no con tus ojos, Sasuke, no en tu rostro...

El ojinegro mostró una mueca de sorpresa, antes de comprender y dedicarle una mirada dulce al rubio. Colocó una mano sobre la que este tenía en su mejilla y la apoyó con más firmeza.

- Usuratonkachi -musitó- Tú sabes cuanto te amo... y lo mucho que te detesto por hacer que comenzara a decírtelo a cada momento que pueda... él no es yo.

- Lo sé, es solo que... es tu imagen, Sasuke, me recuerda a cuando nos enfrentamos en el Valle del Fin, todo aquel odio que mostrabas hacia mí ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando me dijiste que ya era tarde y...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, porque el otro se lo impidió besándolo con suavidad. Pasó una mano tras su cintura y otra tras su espalda, para de esta forma obligar al rubio a recostarse con suavidad en la cama. Sasuke deslizó hábilmente su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos, mezclando sus salivas, imponiéndose sin demasiada firmeza.

Lo cierto era que el moreno tenía razón, pero a Naruto le había costado bastante hacer que mostrase aunque fuese un poco aquellos sentimientos que parecía guardarse bajo llave y no había conseguido gran cosa. Mas, cuando Sasuke sintió de cerca el terror de perderlo al casi verlo morir en la batalla donde mató a Orochimaru, el moreno empezó a mostrar con mas libertad sus emociones y a no limitarse en exponer su afecto. Desde entonces, Naruto había podido gozar de un Sasuke más expresivo y dedicado.

- No pienses en eso -habló, rozando sus labios con los otros- Estoy aquí... y sabes que nunca podría odiarte, mi vida se basa en ti.

Eso bastó para que cualquier pensamiento desagradable desapareciera de la mente del ojiazul, quedando únicamente las agradables sensaciones que le hacía sentir Sasuke, que comenzaba a acoplar su cuerpo al suyo de forma diestra; vagamente Naruto se pregunto si cuando cumpliera al menos ocho meses, Sasuke aun tendría esas libertades sobre su figura.

El Uchiha deslizó su boca hasta el cuello, donde comenzó a mordisquear y succionar, en un intento de dejar una de sus típicas marcas, ya que sería una mentira decir que no adoraba marcar aquel cuerpo que prácticamente veneraba.

- Hmn... Naruto -susurró con voz sedosa-.

- ¿Qué? -el rubio contesto cortadamente-.

- ¿Estás cansado?

Sasuke se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo, mostrando una sonrisa que parecía prometer algunas cosas.

El rubio decidió que definitivamente no estaba cansado.

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno... ejem... supongo que únicamente me queda agradecerles sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Jennita**_

_**Blackgato1**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**Grymia**_

_**Akaritsuki**_

_**Uchiha Jackie**_

_**Selene Nekoi**_

Hmn... ¿Qué más decir? Ah, si, dejen reviews, no sean marras xD luego por eso no vengo a publicar en esta pagina, porque son bien tacaños.

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Para amarte, necesito una razón, y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor..._" ------**»**


	6. Capitulo V

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo V**

**M**ientras salía del Complejo Uchiha, vistiendo aquel uniforme de jounnin, _Sasuke_ supo que realmente había caído muy bajo. Hace muy poco que había decidido que la situación ya no era soportable. Luego de una semana de permanecer entre las sombras y sin nada mas que hacer, que atormentarse a si mismo con sus pensamientos y sus horrendos recuerdos, _Sasuke _juzgó que ya era hora cambiar su táctica de acción.

A pesar de que el lugar era completamente diferente a donde había crecido, e incluso las calles habían cambiado dejando en claro que el otro Sasuke se había ocupado de una remodelación total, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aquel fuese el sitio donde ocurrió aquella tragedia que marcó su destino. Observaba como aparentemente su otro yo y Naruto habían continuado con sus vidas de forma normal, en la mañana salían por separado o juntos, después llegaban ya por la tarde aunque a diferentes horas. De vez en cuando salían y llegaban entrada la noche, así que podría asumirse que iban a comer fuera. Y _él_, oh, _él_ tenía que quedarse escondido como si fuese una sabandija a la que no hay que prestarle ni la mas mínima atención. Y exactamente tampoco había comido en todo ese tiempo, desde luego, de ser una persona normal quizás estaría muriendo por probar un bocado, pero teniendo en cuenta de que en sus entrenamientos con Orochimaru hasta había pasado un mes sin alimentarse, aquello no era nada.

Pero tanta soledad sin hacer nada ni poder salir, comenzaba a incomodarlo realmente, sobre todo porque no sabía que avances se habían hecho ni lo que se había descubierto referente a su persona. Tanta inactividad podría volverlo loco sino comenzaba a hacer algo al respecto. Y era por eso que había decidido ir al encuentro de su otro yo, para al menos hacerle saber que no podían ignorarlo completamente y que exigía saber que cosas se habían averiguado de su situación. El otro Sasuke se había reído, diciendo que Tsunade dijo que comenzaría a buscar en todos los escritos y pergaminos que hubiesen dejado los anteriores Hokages para ver al menos si podía encontrar alguna pista. El problema ahora era que estaban decidiendo si sería buena idea o no acudir con el consejo de ancianos, ya que tal vez podrían ser de ayuda, pero también podrían ser una enorme molestia. Por eso mismo, no podía salir del territorio Uchiha hasta que se ideasen algo para justificar su existencia ante los ojos ajenos.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se había aparecido frente a _él_ con una sonrisa burlesca, antes de decirle que ya habían encontrado la "excusa" perfecta, y que curiosamente, había sido Naruto quien había sugerido la descabellada idea. Pero después de mucho rebuscar, el rubio había sugerido que dijesen que sencillamente _él_ se trataba de un simple kage bushin, oh, pero no un kage bushin normal ¡Claro que no!, _él_ era un jutsu de clonación sumamente avanzado, un nuevo inventó que se le había ocurrido a Uzumaki Naruto, el amo y señor de los clones -sin duda alguna- en uno de sus intentos por llevar sus técnicas a un nuevo nivel. Pero, dado su estado actual, Sasuke se lo había prohibido determinantemente, y Naruto, siendo tan cabezota como es, se había empeñado tanto, que al final el pobre de Sasuke había decidido ser quien efectuase la técnica... ¿Y en que consistía esta técnica totalmente nueva? Pues consistía en crear un clon tan perfecto y tan real, que no desapareciese con unos simples golpes, o que su poder no fuese limitado... no, este sería un clon tan asombroso, que incluso pareciera que se trata de otra persona normal completamente independiente de su "creador". Y claro, para añadirle un toque extra, Sasuke iba a concentrar su chackra de forma casi perpetua para ver cuanto tiempo era capaz de mantenerse su clon sin desaparecer, así fuesen días, semanas o meses... una completa estupidez, algo que sería absurdo de realizar... pero que encajaba perfectamente con que algo Naruto y su tozudez serían capaces de hacer o intentar. Todos sabían que en muy pocas ocasiones, que eran raras y contadas, Sasuke terminaba cediendo a las locas ideas del rubio. Y esta idea del "kage bushin casi permanente" sería una de ellas.

Por supuesto, a _Sasuke_ esto le pareció una reverenda idiotez, una mentira tan mala que nadie podría creérsela, pero el otro Sasuke le había mirado casi de forma orgullosa y había dicho que tuviese un poco mas de fe en el ojiazul, por algo Naruto era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a las personas.

Y ahora ahí estaba él, saliendo al fin de su encierro y vistiendo como un vulgar jounnin... ¡Y encima por culpa del maldito de Naruto!, todavía podía recordar las palabras que dijo luego de mirarlo de arriba abajo como si estuviera calificándolo.

"_El cabello corto se puede quedar_" -había dicho Naruto- "_Pero definitivamente esa ropa no, vas a tener que hacer algo, _Sasuke" -le había dicho esta vez a su esposo- "_Los que lo confundan contigo van a pensar que te has puesto a trabajar en un burdel o algo parecido, no me extrañaría que la gente le metiera dinero en la ropa, dattebayo, tendrás que darle algo más decente..._"

¡Ese desgraciado usuratonkachi! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera por la forma en que vestía?... ¡_Él_ podía ponerse la ropa que quisiera y a nadie le tenía por qué importar!, y encima venir a decirle que parecía empleado de burdel ¡Eso ya era un insulto descarado!

Pero no podía quejarse más, porque ahí estaba, entrando a la parte mas poblada de la aldea de Konoha, con Naruto y su "gemelo" caminando delante de _él_ y sin darle demasiada atención. Aquel sin duda alguna sería un buen momento para escaparse... de no ser porque no tendría caso ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría?, lo único que le quedaba era intentar utilizar toda la paciencia que tenía -y la que no tenía también- y esperar para ver que resultados arrojarían las investigaciones que se estaban haciendo. Aquel par de tórtolos patéticos le habían dicho que después de terminar los "pendientes" de aquel día, irían a ver a Tsunade para hablar con ella y saber que cosas nuevas podría aportar. _Sasuke_ se temía que aquel día fuese a ser demasiado largo como para soportarlo, ya que en honor a la verdad, ese sería el primer día que pasaría tiempo con ellos, ya que los anteriores había estado en completa soledad, sumergido en sus cavilaciones y oscuros pensamientos.

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor no podían evitar voltear a mirarlos, ya que no era raro mirar a Naruto y a Sasuke juntos por la ciudad... pero ¿Mirar a dos Sasuke? Eso definitivamente se salía de lo usual. Pese a eso, el trío continuo con su camino como si no importase lo que las personas cuchicheaban y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar que a _Sasuke_ le pareció tremendamente familiar... ¿Y cómo no? Si aquel era el campo donde solía entrenar el equipo siete. Antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntar que hacían en semejante lugar, una alta figura se divisó en el medio. Por la vestimenta verde a juego con los accesorios naranjas y el chaleco de jounnin, _Sasuke_ casi jura que se trataba de Maito Gai, el hombre que se empeñaba en ser el rival de Kakashi. Sin embargo al acercarse mas, se dio cuenta de su error.

- ¡Hey, Lee! -gritó estridentemente el rubio-.

Al instante el hombre se giró, mostrando una sonrisa de blanquecinos dientes y aproximándose a ellos con gran rapidez.

- ¡Naruto-sama, Sasuke-san!

Naruto hizo una mueca graciosa, antes de sonreír ansiosamente.

- Lee, te he dicho que no me digas Naruto-sama ¡Solo Naruto! -chilló el ojiazul indignado-.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun, siempre lo olvido.

- Oh, vamos, Lee, hazle caso a tu futuro Hokage... si el dobe quiere que lo llames Naruto, sólo hazlo -comentó Sasuke entretenido, ya que siempre que se encontraban parecía ser lo mismo-.

- Como digas, Sasuke-san.

Ambos giraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, pensando en que Rock Lee era demasiado respetuoso para su propio bienestar. _Sasuke_ de su parte se dedicó a observar al otro con algo de interés, el cabello negro que parecía brillar demasiado estaba cortado en mechones, cortos del frente y más largos hacia atrás, que parecían encajar de maravilla en aquella cabeza, completamente diferente a aquel corte recto que él siempre le había visto. Los ojos redondos, las cejas pobladas y la sonrisa entusiasta eran tal como las recordaba. De hecho, mas allá del cabello y el rostro más maduro, todo parecía seguir igual en aquel chico.

- Bien, ya que están aquí ¡Vamos a utilizar todo el poder de nuestra juventud, Naruto-kun! -levantó el pulgar derecho y mostró una sonrisa brillante- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- Como digas, Lee ¡En marcha! -respondió el rubio, mostrándose entusiasmado de igual manera-.

- ¡Yosshh! -exclamó Lee quizás con demasiada energía-.

Ambos Sasuke observaron como el ojiazul y el chico del taijutsu comenzaban a correr hasta alejarse un tanto de ellos. Sasuke dio una rápida mirada al lugar y después de identificar un árbol cercano procedió a avanzar hacia el y dar un gran salto hasta quedar de pie en una de sus ramas.

- Naruto-kun -habló Lee una vez que pararon- Hay una pregunta que quiero hacer.

- ¿Sí?

- Me preguntaba por qué Sasuke-san ha venido con un clon.

Luego de oír esto, Naruto sonrió grandemente ¿Quién dijo que su idea no iba a funcionar? Así que gustosamente, el rubio se propuso a explicarle incluso con lujo de detalles, sobre la nueva "técnica" que estaban "probando" (eso quiere decir, que le va a decir la mentira absurda del kage bushin mejorado xD).

_Sasuke_ alcanzó a los pocos segundos a su copia de cabello largo, parándose justo a su lado y cruzando los brazos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la misma dirección que el jounnin, observando como a varios metros de ellos, Lee y Naruto parecían conversar animadamente.

- ¡Jah! -bufó molesto- ¿Para esto hemos venido? ¿Para ver como tu inútil amante se pone a parlotear con ese anormal?

- Mas respeto, _Sasuke_ -espetó el otro- Naruto le tiene aprecio a ese "anormal" y si te escucha hablando así de Lee, no se lo va a tomar muy bien.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? -dejó salir una risa sarcástica- Por mí, todos se pueden ir al infierno.

- Y por nosotros, también tú -respondió sencillamente el jounnin- Y no, no hemos venido para ver como ellos hablan.

- ¿Y entonces? -preguntó ya fastidiado-.

- Creí que no te importaba -una sonrisa autosuficiente se plasmó en sus labios-.

- No quieras jugar conmigo -siseó-.

- No lo hago... es sólo que eres tan fácil de enojar, tonto pequeño _Sasuke_.

El pelinegro de cabellos cortos apretó los dientes, mientras que intentaba que su enojo inmediato no fuese notado por el jounnin. No deseaba que aquel Sasuke se regocijara con molestarlo. No le gustaba en nada aquella forma en la que lo llamaba por segunda vez... el tono que utilizaba le recordaba mucho al que usaba Itachi en las pocas veces que se habían topado en aquellos años... "_Estúpido hermano menor_"... ¡Como odiaba al maldito de Itachi!... ¡Y como empezaba a odiar también al maldito Sasuke que tenía al lado!

Afortunadamente para sus nervios, Naruto y Lee parecieron haber terminado de hablar, ya que momentos después los observó alejarse el uno del otro con un saltó y seguidamente ponerse en una posición de batalla. Esos dos no irían a pelear ¿O sí? es decir, no con el famoso embarazo del rubio. Para su sorpresa, el pelinegro vestido de verde se abalanzó sobre Naruto tirando una diestra patada que el otro esquivó con facilidad.

- La vieja se lo ha recomendado -escuchó hablar al pelinegro que tenía al lado- Con el embarazo, la energía de Naruto se ha disparado más de lo que realmente necesita para mantener su estado... para no tener problemas con eso le asignó una buena batalla de taijutsu dos veces a la semana -entrecerró los ojos, observando como Lee asestaba un buen golpe en el hombro izquierdo del rubio- Puso a Lee como su rival por qué su técnica es la mejor, además de que sabe donde puede pegar y con que tanta fuerza. Lee no comete errores, la idea es que Naruto gaste energía como en una batalla real, no que busque perder al bebé.

A medida que escuchaba al otro hablar, _Sasuke_ comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de una buena batalla, donde ambos contrincantes mostraban agilidad, destreza y fuerza similares, pero él supuso que era porque Rock Lee se encontraba conteniéndose, aunque debía de admitir que aquel Naruto tenía una muy buena técnica en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo... al menos mucho mejor que la del Naruto de su mundo.

- Yo podría haberlo hecho -siguió hablando el Sasuke jounnin- Pero esa anciana apostadora dijo que no deseaba que Naruto dependiese tanto de mí... ¡Bah! ¿Qué sabrá esa mujer?... me parece que del sexto mes en adelante, pondrá a Neji a controlar los puntos de su chackra.

Y luego de eso, el moreno de cabello largo guardó silencio, un silencio que reinó entre ambos durante la casi una hora que el combate duro. Al final, ambos habían lanzado un golpe hacia el rostro del contrario, asestando perfectamente y haciendo que los dos fuesen a dar de bruces de espaldas. Tirado en el suelo, Naruto cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, soltando después un largo suspiro satisfecho. Unos instantes después se enderezó, quedando sentado al tiempo que se apoyaba una mano sobre su redondo vientre.

- Neh... mucho movimiento ¿Eh, bebé? -comentó con una sonrisa- ¡Seguro que hoy terminamos dormidos a la primera!

Lee ya estaba de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas.

- ¡Excelente combate, Naruto-kun! -gritó con fuerza- ¡Es notorio como las llamas de la juventud arden en nosotros!

- Claro que sí -respondió Naruto, poniéndose de pie- Sin duda eres el mejor en esto, cejas encrespadas -comentó, soltando después una risa-.

Lee también comenzó a reír, sin poder evitarlo, ya que la forma de reír del rubio era bastante contagiosa. Naruto no le llamaba: "cejas encrespadas" desde hacía mucho tiempo, principalmente porque Sasuke le había dado un buen sermón sobre aquellos "motecillos" que le daba a las personas y que ya lo tenían harto. Recordándole después, que un Hokage que se va a dar a respetar, debía al menos mostrar un poco de respeto por lo demás... si había que hablar con franqueza, Sasuke era todo un manipulador que ya le había encontrado el truco a Naruto para hacerlo corregir un par de cosas... y si todavía había que ser mas francos aun, la verdad es que Naruto también había hallado la forma de moldear al Uchiha a su antojo. Prueba de ello es que lo había vuelto sociable... al menos, lo suficiente como para ser aceptable.

- ¡Naruto, Lee!

Una nueva voz hizo su aparición, captando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes en aquel momento. _Sasuke_ observó como una chica iba corriendo hacía donde estaban los mencionados, vistiendo un uniforme jounnin... fugazmente se pregunto si todos en la maldita aldea eran jounnins. El protector de la aldea lo llevaba a modo de diadema, mientras que su largo cabello amarrado en una trenza se balanceaba mientras corría... un cabello rosado. _Sasuke_ no necesito demasiado para saber que aquella era sin duda alguna Sakura, con sus ojos verdes y su voz aguda.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -Naruto agitó la mano al verla-.

- ¡Sakura-san! -gritó a su vez Lee-.

La chica al fin llegó a ellos, mirándolos con ojo critico antes de llevarse las manos a la cintura.

- ¡Espero que no te hayas pasado con Naruto, Lee! -gritó seguidamente- Y tú, Naruto ¡Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo delicado que estas!

- Pero Sakura-chan -el rubio la miró de forma suplicante- No estoy delicado, dattebayo.

- ¡Claro que sí lo estás!, es mas, déjame ver.

Al instante la chica de cabellos rosas comenzó a toquetearlo y examinarlo, mientras que Naruto insistía a viva voz que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Minutos después, la ojiverde dio por terminado su chequeó y asintió de forma satisfecha con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, no tienes nada -dijo ella, con aire sabio-.

- Pero si yo ya te lo había dicho -el rubio la miró entrecerrando los ojos-.

- Sakura-san -habló Lee- Sabes que nunca me atrevería a lastimar a Naruto-kun.

- Lo sé, es sólo que ser un poco cuidadosos nunca esta de mas ¿Verdad? -guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua- Oye, Naruto ¿Y donde esta Sasuke? ¿No vino hoy contigo?

- Sí, esta allá -el ojiazul señaló hacia uno de los árboles-.

La pelirosa volteó hacia donde el otro estaba señalando, descubriendo la figura de Sasuke y otra que le acompañaba.

- Eh -ella parpadeó pronunciadamente- ¿Hay dos Sasuke o comienzo a ver mal?

- Claro que no, Sakura-chan ¡Si hay dos Sasuke!

- ¿Y por qué? -preguntó ella, casi con inocencia-.

Y entonces, Naruto esta vez ayudado de Lee inició con la explicación de aquella nueva técnica que estaba probando Sasuke en su lugar (sí, la mentira patética del clon de sombras súper mejorado, jajaja).

Por su parte, Sasuke aun no terminaba de decidirse en si debía de bajar o no, a lo que el otro _Sasuke_ pareció adivinar por mera suerte sus pensamientos, ya que al instante colocó una expresión de desagrado.

- No voy a bajar -dijo el de cabello corto-.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, se vería muy sospechoso si únicamente bajo yo y mi clon no quiere seguirme, después de todo se supone que mi voluntad es la tuya ¿No? Eso hacen los kage bushin.

- No digas tonterías -gruñó con mala cara- Y te he dicho que esta estupidez que se ha cargado Naruto no funcionará ¡Esa es una de las peores mentiras que he escuchado en la vida!

- Claro -Sasuke sonrió altaneramente al verlo- Como cuando dijiste que tu boca se iba a podrir luego de que Naruto te beso accidentalmente -arqueó una ceja con burla- Sabes que en el fondo la sensación te agrado y no me lo puedes negar, porque yo soy tú y yo también tarde mucho en aceptarlo.

Y después, aun sonriendo con detestable arrogancia, el Sasuke de cabello largo saltó para bajar del árbol, dejando a su "gemelo" con una mueca desconcertada en el rostro, que después se convirtió en una enojada... ¡A _él_ no le había gustado ese maldito beso! ¡Claro que no! Su maldito clon estaba diciendo mentiras. Sintiendo que definitivamente el tipo estaba buscando ganarse su odio total, decidió que no se dejaría apocar por él, así que decidió que aunque la idea le fuese de lo más funesta, lo seguiría como si realmente de un bushin se tratara. Sólo por el momento, porque eso era lo que convenía a sus intereses.

Al acercarse, miró vagamente como su otro yo asentía ante una pregunta que aparentemente le había hecho Sakura, que lo veía casi con cierto asombró y admiración. Repentinamente se giró hacia él, y lo examinó con la mirada detenidamente.

- No le veo la diferencia -comentó la pelirosa- Parece un clon normal.

- Pero no lo es -aseguró Naruto- Ten cuidado, Sakura-chan, creo que algo salió medio mal, porque es tan borde como Sasuke cuando nos graduamos de la Academia.

Sakura le dio una última mirada, que dejaba ver al instante que se moría de ganas de ir a mirarlo más de cerca o al menos de hablarle, pero a pesar de eso, la chica se encogió de hombros mientras negaba dramáticamente con la cabeza.

- Es increíble ver las cosas que te inventas, Naruto -dijo ella- ¡Y además obligas a mi querido Sasuke-kun a hacerlas!

Sasuke hizo una mueca poco conforme, Naruto soltó un bufido y Lee comenzó a llorar de forma sobreactuada.

- ¡Es broma, chicos! -Sakura agitó su mano- Lee, deja de hacer eso -sonrió nerviosamente- Sabes que tú eres mi novio, a Sasuke solamente lo quiero como un amigo.

- Neh, neh, Sakura-chan, que mala eres con él. Siempre le das sustos así.

- Naruto -lo miró de forma amenazante- Shaaa... supongo que no me puedo enojar contigo. De acuerdo, ahora que ya vi que Naruto se encuentra bien, es hora de que nos vayamos, Lee, recuerda que prometimos ayudar a Ino con su tienda en cuanto terminaras aquí.

- Como digas, Sakura-san ¡Utilizare toda la energía de mi juventud en hacer un buen trabajo! ¡Yosh!

- ¡Un gusto verte, Sasuke! ¡Cuida bien de ese bebé, Naruto!

- Con su permiso, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san -Lee hizo una ligera reverencia-.

- ¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan, Lee!

Sasuke únicamente hizo un asentimiento a manera de despedida. La pelirosa tomó de la mano a Lee, para técnicamente comenzar a arrastrarlo en la dirección que ella estaba guiando.

- Que pareja tan peculiar ¿Eh, Sasuke?

- Hmpf -el moreno sonrió ligeramente- No creo que tanto como la que hacemos tú y yo.

- ¡Has admitido que somos peculiares!

- No hagas un escándalo por eso, usuratonkachi.

- Joh, Sasuke, eres un amargado.

- Y tú un dobe.

- ¿Quieren parar ya con sus estupideces? -interrumpió el otro _Sasuke_-.

El moreno jounnin pensaba soltarle alguna mordacidad, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, ya que una apresurada Sakura había devuelto sus pasos, arrastrando tras de ella a un pobre Rock Lee que se dejaba hacer sin quejarse.

- ¡Sasuke! -gritó apenas se paró frente a ellos- Se me olvidaba, pero Hokage-sama quiere que vayas con Yamato-sensei, para decidir quién será el capitán de reemplazo de tu grupo.

- ¿Aun no lo deciden? Esa mujer es increíble, todo lo deja para el final… ¿Dónde se supone que debo verlo?

- Ella dijo que donde tú ya deberías saber.

- Lo entiendo, gracias por el mensaje, Sakura.

- De nada, y ahora ¡En marcha Lee! ¡Ino-cerda debe estar furiosa!

- ¡Hai! ¡Como tú digas, Sakura-san!

La ojiverde y Lee ahora si parecieron irse definitivamente cuando ambos pronto se perdieron de la vista de los otros tres.

Un tenue silencio se espació por el lugar, mientras cada uno parecía cavilar para sus adentros._Sasuke_ estaba como mínimo sorprendido, desde que la conocía, Sakura siempre lo había mirado con ojos de idolatría, y aun y cuando se fue con Orochimaru en las subsecuentes veces que se encontraron, siempre pudo notar que ella le tenía rastros de aquella adoración que le había desarrollado en su niñez. Y ahora venía a encontrarse a esta Sakura, que técnicamente pasaba de su contraparte y lo trataba con normalidad... ¡Si hasta la novia de aquel anormal del taijutsu resulto ser!, este mundo realmente era enormemente diferente de donde él venía... las cosas aquí parecían ser, mas... ¿Buenas, perfectas? ¡Al demonio!, no se pondría a analizar ambos lugares, lo único que tenía que importarle era como debía de hacer para regresar y poder cobrar su venganza.

- Naruto -Sasuke le llamó- Tú quedaste de ir con Iruka-sensei ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- Ya veo... lo mas conveniente es que tú vayas con él y yo acuda donde Yamato -sonrió ligeramente- Y claro, bien podrías llevarte a _Sasuke_ contigo, no quisiera tener que llevarlo en asuntos de los anbu.

- Pero, Sasu...

Mas, en aquel momento el moreno de cabello largo arrojó una bola que estalló creando una cortina de humo que se disipó muy poco después, revelando al instante que ya Sasuke ya no se encontraba ahí.

- ...ke -terminó de decir el rubio, parpadeando sorprendido- ¡Serás bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a largarte y dejarme botado?!, ¡Y no esperaste siquiera a ver que decía! ¡Ya me lo pagaras, Sasuke-teme!

_Sasuke_ estaba en silencio, escuchando los gritos indignados del rubio que eran dirigidos hacia su "gemelo", que se había esfumado en el momento menos pensado. Realmente intentaba saber que carajo pasaba por la mente del otro Sasuke, como para irse de ahí tan ladinamente y lo peor de todo dejarlos de esa forma a los dos. Comprendió entonces que estaba en una situación más difícil de la que pensó en primera instancia.

Se había quedado solo con Naruto.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Insisto, que tacañas que son ¿Neh? Dejar un reviewcillo no les hará daño u.ú me siento menospreciada en este lugar XD jajaja, como sea, ahí tienen el capitulo, la verdad es que ya debería dejar de hacerme mensa y subir mas rápido los capítulos. Y ahora, les agradece a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review:

_**Alyssa Black**_

_**Blackgato 1**_

_**Jennita**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**Marina-Uzumaki-Potter**_

_**Grymia**_

_**K-chaz**_

Como sea, si alguien leyó esto, ¡Se le agradece!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"Sabes que estás enamorado cuando no quieres dormir por la noche, porque tu vida real supera a tus sueños" ------**»**


	7. Capitulo VI

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo VI **

**N**aruto había guardado silencio, luego de terminar de insultar al aire. Ya después vería porque aquel esposo suyo había decidido tomar semejante decisión.

- Bien -habló el rubio en voz alta y firme- Supongo que no te haría gracia visitar a Iruka-sensei ¿Cierto?

- Bravo, Naruto, has aprendido a usar el cerebro para sacar deducciones obvias.

El rubio suspiró, no iba a dejarse alterar, principalmente porque no quería tener un disgusto que no valiera la pena... si iba a enojarse ¡Sería por algo mejor!

-Entonces deberíamos ir con Tsunade-obaa-chan para preguntar sobre lo que ha averiguado y después ir a casa, a Iruka-sensei puedo verlo otro día -propuso a lo que _Sasuke_ no respondió aunque era claro que estaba de acuerdo-.

Naruto había decidido regresar mas por la comodidad de Iruka de que _Sasuke_. No creía que a su ex-maestro de la Academia una visita sorpresa con el _Sasuke_ que llegó de la nada le fuese a agradar, sobre todo porque el chuunin de castaños cabellos había dicho determinantemente que el sujeto no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Dando un nuevo suspiro y pensando que ya parecía que últimamente lo que hacia era suspirar, el rubio hizo un rápido movimiento de manos, mordiéndose después el pulgar de la mano derecha y arrodillándose para colocar su palma en el suelo.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -pronunció Naruto-.

_Sasuke_ observó con interés como bajo un estallido repentino de humo, apareció frente a sus ojos y los del rubio un pequeño animal, de blanco pelaje y cola esponjada. Se trataba de un zorro de ojos rojos y brillantes, con las patas y la punta de sus orejas de un color azul rey, como si el animalito se hubiese metido a salpicar en una cubeta de pintura.

- ¡Naruto-sama! -chilló la criatura con entusiasmo- ¡Hace mucho que no le veo!

- Hola, Sora -respondió sonriente el ojiazul- Sí, tiene algo de tiempo desde que no nos vemos... ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor'ttebayo?

- ¡Claro que sí! Hacerle un favor a Naruto-sama es todo un honor.

Naruto sonrió de forma casi bochornosa, mientras el animalillo daba vueltas alrededor de él, dando pequeños saltos.

- ¿Recuerdas a Iruka-sensei?

- Hmmm... -el zorro bajó una de sus orejas, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rojos- ¡Sí! Ya recuerdo a Iruka-san.

- Bien ¿Podrías encontrarlo y llevarle un mensaje de mi parte?

- ¡Sí, Naruto-sama!

- Quiero que le digas que no podré ir hoy, que ha surgido un pequeño problema y que lo lamento mucho, pero que ya después lo buscare.

- ¿Es todo, Naruto-sama?

- Sí -asintió tenuemente-.

- ¡Bien! Iré a dar el mensaje lo mas rápido posible -gritó el animal con energía-.

El zorro comenzó a olfatear el aire por unos segundos y después emprendió una rápida carrerilla, saltando a los arbustos más cercanos, desapareciendo de vista.

- ¡Hmpf! Usuratonkachi ¿Tú no invocabas ranas?

- Sí -Naruto se giró ligeramente a verlo- Pero hice trato con los zorros y los halcones también ¿Por qué?

Pero _Sasuke_ no le respondió, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ignorarlo. Si aquel _Sasuke_ quería ser un odioso engreído ¡Que lo fuese! De todas formas ¡Así le iba en la vida al muy ingrato! (cuanta razón tienes, Naru-chan xD).

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Al pisar en el complejo Uchiha y sentir como el jutsu de aprisionamiento se activaba al instante, _Sasuke_ no pudo hacer otra cosa sino gruñir, encontrando la situación mas que nefasta. La maldita Hokage les había dicho que "desgraciadamente" aun no encontraban nada, pero que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por investigar hasta dar con algo que les sirviera, ¡Mentira! Seguramente la vieja se la había pasado tomando sake como la adicta inútil que era, sin ocuparse de lo que realmente importaba. El moreno ya comenzaba a preguntarse si sería un buen momento para dejar la inactividad y ver si por su cuenta conseguía algo, ya que aparentemente a este paso, iba a quedarse en aquel maldito lugar el resto de su vida.

- Oe... ¿No quieres venir a mi casa? -preguntó el rubio que iba un poco más delante de _él_, con tono casual-.

- No.

- ¿No tienes hambre? -insistió-.

- Déjame en paz, ¡No quiero nada de ti!

- ¡Joder, mira que eres desagradable! -gritó, encarándolo- ¿Qué de malo tiene que aceptes una sencilla invitación?, no creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer en este lugar ¡Todos necesitamos compañía de vez en cuando!

- Créeme que yo no -sonrió burlonamente- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Ahora que no esta ese esposo tuyo te sientes solo ¡Pobre de ti! ¿Aun no puedes superar ese trauma? Ha de ser un lujo para ti que los demás te tomen en cuenta.

- Yo ya supere mis traumas desde hace mucho -se encogió de hombros- Lo decía por ti, baka... además, yo amablemente pensaba responder a las preguntas que quisieras hacer.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo preguntas? -dijo desdeñosamente-.

- Sí yo amaneciera de un día para otro en un mundo diferente al mío, creo que tendría muchas preguntas que hacer.

- Claro, porque eres un entrometido que no puede mantener su curiosidad de lado ¡Es algo que te sobrepasa!

- Eres insufrible -dijo sencillamente, con una sonrisa- Demonios, si hasta podría jurar que eres el mismo Sasuke-baka con el que me gradué de la Academia, ése que se sentía mejor que todos, lo cual no podría ser lógico, se supone que por la edad que tienes ya debiste de haber madurado, dattebayo. Sasuke ha madurado mucho, sería lo normal que tú lo hubieses hecho también.

En realidad Naruto parecía estar hablando para si mismo, mientras que _Sasuke_ lo miraba detenidamente. _Él_ podría asegurar que aquel Naruto si era mucho mas maduro que el de su mundo, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, que aquel mismo rubio estuviese reflexionando sobre su propia madurez comenzaba a molestarlo, ¡Era claro que había madurado mucho en aquellos años!, ya no era el mismo estúpido que se dejaba llevar por las emociones, no era débil, no necesitaba de las personas, no tenía compasión ni se preocupaba de algo más que no fuese el mismo... ¿Qué más madurez que esa se podría lograr? (estas bien desquiciado, Sasu-baka u.úU)

- Usuratonkachi, ¿No puedes ir mas rápido o es que ya te pesa esa barriga? Si realmente quieres que vaya a esa madriguera que llamas "casa", mas te vale que nos apresuremos antes de que cambie de idea.

Lo cierto es que ahora veía una estupenda oportunidad para interrogar a aquel rubio desesperante, sin que aquel Sasuke de cabello largo tuviese presente para meterse. No iba a desaprovechar esa situación. Naruto arqueó una ceja, sonriendo ligeramente aunque fácilmente podría adivinar que aquel _Sasuke_ no estaba aceptando ir a su casa por simple amabilidad.

- Tienes preguntas ¿Verdad? -dijo, con tono triunfal- Es de suponerse.

_Sasuke_ lo maldijo de forma interior... Naruto no debería de ser tan astuto y observador ¡Claro que no!, el papel de tonto de buen corazón seguramente le quedaba mejor.

Al llegar a la única casa equipada para ser plenamente habitable, el moreno se dio cuenta de que lucía mejor de día que de noche. Cada cosa parecía estar en su lugar y la decoración le daba un aspecto bastante acogedor, casi podría decirse que el ambiente invitaba a relajarse un poco. El rubio lo condujó hacia el comedor que no era demasiado grande, pero si amplio y cómodo, seguidamente se perdió en la cocina durante unos instantes regresando poco después con dos platos de curry bastante bien presentados, dejando uno frente al lugar que _él_ había escogido para sentarse y colocando el otro donde obviamente el ojiazul procedió a tomar asiento.

- No es la gran cosa, pero es lo único preparado que hay -torció la boca- Yo prefiero el ramen mil veces a esto, pero Sasuke me lo ha prohibido y únicamente puedo comer un tazón cada tercer día -dejó caer los hombros con algo de abatimiento- Pero ya me desquitare, cuando nazca este bebé ¡Me voy a comer cien tazones en menos de tres días!

El moreno ignoró lo que decía, notando que tanto el rubio como el Sasuke jounnin le hablaban con bastante libertad, como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

- Y... ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?

Perfecto, no iban a andarse con rodeos y eso era lo que _Sasuke_ esperaba, ya no que no deseaba pasar más tiempo del necesario con el contenedor de Kyuubi. Y así, el tiempo comenzó a correr entre preguntas, a las que el Uzumaki accedió a responder sin recelo. _Sasuke_ comprobó que aparentemente al principio, las situaciones de ambos mundos habían sido completamente iguales, y que lo que había marcado la línea de divergencia y desencadenado aquel montón de cambios actuales, se debía sencillamente a que en aquel lugar, Sasuke Uchiha había decidido quedarse en Konoha, rechazando la idea de seguir a Orochimaru.

Aparentemente luego de eso, el otro Sasuke había permanecido en la aldea siendo entrenado y vigilado constantemente por Kakashi, ya que lo que menos deseaban era otro intento de Orochimaru por llevárselo; aparentemente en ese mismo tiempo, Naruto tuvo que hacer un montón de misiones casi absurdas de forma individual o con diferentes grupos, de hecho, Naruto había hecho equipo con todos sus conocidos -Sakura, Lee, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru-, mientras que esperaba por Jiraiya que había prometido convertirlo en su discípulo. Al final, cuando una alumna que Gaara tenía en la Aldea de la Arena fue raptada, todos los equipos fueron a ayudar al portador de Shukaku y a sus hermanos contra una banda de personas que se llamaban a si mismos armas definitivas. Sasuke había tenido que quedarse a pesar de las constantes protestas que dio por ser el único que no podía ir. Luego de salir victoriosos de aquel encuentro y de haber pagado el favor que Konoha debía a Suna por la ayuda que les prestaron en el rescate de Sasuke, Jiraiya por fin había hecho su aparición, comunicándole a Naruto que en tres años Akatsuki vendría a buscarlo para llevarse a Kyuubi. Sasuke se había enterado de la partida de Naruto para irse a entrenar con el sannin de las ranas, y al instante se empeñó en ir también, alegando que de quedarse en la Aldea, jamás avanzaría. Fue un desastre, pero al final, Tsunade había autorizado también la salida de Sasuke al lado de Jiraiya, confiando que el hombre pudiese controlar a ambos chicos, esperando al mismo tiempo que dos personas tan deseadas como lo eran Naruto y Sasuke, no los hiciesen victimas de algún ataque que no pudiesen detener, porque tener que cuidarse de Orochimaru y de Akatsuki era algo que no podía tomarse a la ligera.

Por fortuna habían terminado el entrenamiento sin ningún contratiempo que pudiese lamentarse, regresando a la Aldea de Konoha después de años de no estar ahí.

- En realidad... -continuaba Naruto, desde hacia un rato que ya había terminado de comer- Ambos aprendimos a hacer muchas combinaciones de nuestras técnicas, pero también desarrollamos otras cosas, Sasuke se hizo muy bueno con eso del fuego, el rayo y además tenía el sharingan y yo... pues... yo únicamente tenía el viento y a Kyuubi... muchas veces me sentí inútil por no tener un doujutsu o no venir de una línea sucesoria ¡Pero esta bien, dattebayo! Supongo que tener al zorro demonio mas temido de todos compensa él que no tenga otra cosa -sonrió con algo de nostalgia-.

_Sasuke_ escuchaba sin hablar mucho, ya que se encontraba mas ocupado analizando la información recibida y atando cabos como iba pudiendo.

- Lo que hicieron antes... -masculló-.

- ¿El qué?

- El estúpido jutsu que me aprisiona aquí -dijo con hastió-.

- ¿Qué tiene? -ladeó la cabeza sin comprender-.

- Hicieron los sellos juntos ¿Dónde aprendieron eso?

Contrario a lo que el moreno esperaba, Naruto se quedó callado, antes de que un sutil tono carmín se hiciese presente en sus mejillas mientras clavaba la mirada en la mesa.

- ¡No es nada'ttebayo!... no aprendimos en ninguna parte... ¡Lo inventamos! Eso es, dattebayo... ah, etto... ¡Pero no importa como lo hayamos inventado! Únicamente era una suposición ¡Fue una suerte que haya funcionado, dattebayo!

_Sasuke_ arqueó ambas cejas, notando al instante como la actitud del rubio había cambiado, casi podría decirse que era una típica muestra de nerviosismo combinada con pena. Ahora si que estaba intrigado ¿Cómo una simple pregunta de técnicas pudo haber puesto así al ojiazul?

- ¡Ah, Sasuke! Ya volviste ¡Que bueno que estés aquí! -gritó repentinamente el jinchuuriki-.

El moreno se sobresaltó momentáneamente, pensando que se trataba de algún patético intento del Uzumaki para zafarse de aquella pregunta que aparentemente no le había parecido nada bien.

- Espera... ¡Estoy enojado contigo, teme! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin escuchar opiniones?

- ¡Tsk! Dobe, acabó de llegar, déjame al menos descansar antes de escuchar como te quejas.

_Sasuke_ se giró en su silla, topándose con la figura de su contraparte que prácticamente casi se encontraba detrás de él. No podía creer que no hubiese sentido la presencia del moreno jounnin, pero eso no importaba porque de igual forma no mostraría ni una pizca de asombro.

- Así que... -comenzó Sasuke, jalando una silla y sentándose como mejor le vino en gana- ¿Ustedes dos se han amigado? -una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios- Naruto, no me digas que me estas siendo infiel.

- Vete al diablo -respondió sencillamente el rubio- Estoy cansado y ya que estas aquí, ya me puedo retirar... mañana me asegurare de hacerte algo horrible por haberme dejado tirado.

- Como quieras -Sasuke se encogió de hombros- Es encantadora la forma en la que me recibes ¿Ni siquiera hay un beso?

- ¿Lo mereces? -preguntó sarcásticamente- Mi hijo y yo creemos que no... y si nos disculpas...

Naruto subió el mentón en una actitud indignada que era totalmente actuada, ya que antes de irse le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su esposo, desapareciendo después por una de las puertas que tenía el comedor. Apreciaba que Sasuke hubiese llegado en aquel momento, ya que así se salvó de dar más explicaciones al otro _Sasuke_, además de que prácticamente estaba agotado y en lo único que podía pensar desde hacía un rato era en irse a dormir. Siempre que le tocaba enfrentarse a Lee, terminaba con bastante sueño entrada la noche.

- Estoy sorprendido -habló Sasuke, mirando a su igual- Pensé que para este momento tú ya estarías en el hospital, con lo idiota que eres creí que Naruto ya se habría cansado de ti y te habría mandado lejos.

Sus palabras no eran del todo mentira, aunque en realidad había esperado que en dado caso de que hubiesen ido a ver a Iruka, al regresar Naruto se hubiese encerrado en la casa y _Sasuke_ se hubiese perdido por el lugar. No pensó que al llegar los encontraría a ambos tranquilamente conversando o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Cuando decidió irse en busca de Yamato y dejar tan deliberadamente al otro _Sasuke_ con Naruto, lo había hecho con la única intención de saber como reaccionarían ambos a la cercanía del otro. Para él, era claro que _Sasuke_ odiaba al Naruto de su mundo, lo odiaba tanto que incluso estaba dispuesto a matarlo a pesar de que aquel rubio había demostrado que sería capaz de sacrificar por _él_ lo que fuese. Pero... oh, sí, existía un gran "pero"... ya que bajó todo aquel odio y pensamientos oscuros había algo que le había impedido a _Sasuke_ matar con anterioridad al Naruto de su mundo, algo que no lo dejaba. Quizás es que se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios sentimientos, pero casi juraría que ese "algo" fue lo mismo que le impidió a él acabar con la vida de Naruto cuando se enfrentaron en el Valle del Fin.

Aun podía recordar claramente como después de caer de rodillas con la vista justo sobre el rostro de Naruto, había permanecido ahí unos instantes, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre todo su cuerpo increíblemente adolorido. Y entonces se había puesto de pie, decidido a marcharse con Orochimaru y dejar su pasado atrás... cuando sencillamente no pudo, dudó durante incontables segundos y al final se dejó caer al suelo junto al rubio, flexionando las rodillas y sujetando con fuerza el lugar donde se encontraba el Sello Maldito. No iba a irse, no traicionaría a todos aquellos que le habían dado confianza y menos a Naruto... porque si se marchaba, no sería mejor que su hermano, se rebajaría a su nivel y se convertiría en un traidor justo como él. Sobre todo, se negaba a aceptar convertirse en un simple instrumento de alguien como Orochimaru aun si eso le prometía acabar con Itachi. Porque no, Sasuke no mataría a su mejor amigo, ni tampoco dependería de un ser patético que necesitaba de otros cuerpos para existir... _él obtendría poder a su manera_. Con esa idea firme en mente se quedó sentado bajo la lluvia, cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto que parecía tan apacible en aquel momento, casi como una imagen irreal. Cuando Kakashi había llegado junto con Pakkun, Sasuke pudo adivinar que bajo aquella mascara, su maestro tenía una sonrisa completamente aliviada en el rostro al momento de levantar a Naruto del suelo y decir sencillamente: "Naruto, Sasuke... lo hicieron bien...".

Sasuke tardó en comprender que Kakashi lo había felicitado por haber resistido a la influencia del Sello y haberse quedado.

Repentinamente el moreno jounnin fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al escuchar una silla recorrerse y observar como su doble se ponía de pie en completo silencio, girando con cierto aire de dignidad nata y comenzando a dirigirse a la salida que tenía más cercana.

- ¿Ya te vas sin despedirte? -preguntó satíricamente- No eres nada amable.

- Oh -el otro paró- Y supongo que tú si lo eres -le respondió con el mismo tono burlesco-.

- Sí, más que tú es claro lo soy.

_Sasuke_ se giró, mirando con autentico menosprecio al ojinegro sentado.

- Tú y yo no somos iguales.

- Te doy la razón -Sasuke asintió, mirándolo con un aire superior- Desde que te marchaste de Konoha has pasado cinco años rodeado de oscuridad, pensando únicamente en muerte, venganza y poder... yo he pasado esos mismos cinco años con Naruto, cuatro de ellos siendo su pareja... es obvio que tú y yo no nos parezcamos ni un poco.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, esta vez sin odio ni retos en sus ojos, pero tampoco había algún sentimiento más. _Sasuke_ decidió dar nuevamente la vuelta para seguir con su camino, por el día de hoy ya no veía ninguna otra utilidad para estar allí.

- Una de las cosas que me provocó ver tu vida... fueron nauseas.

_Sasuke_ se detuvo de golpe, abriendo los ojos bastante pero negándose a voltear de nueva cuenta. El tono de voz del otro Sasuke no tenía ironía, burla ni siquiera reproche o cinismo, en realidad se había escuchado puramente sincera. Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de andar nuevamente su camino, saliendo otra vez por la primera ventana que encontró.

Sasuke esperó, hasta que pudo notar como la presencia de su "gemelo" se había alejado bastante de su casa de forma bastante rápida. Volteó a mirar los dos platos que se encontraban en la mesa, uno estaba vació y el otro llenó, se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie y llevárselos hacia la cocina donde los dejó descuidadamente en la primera repisa que encontró, lo único que realmente quería en aquel momento era ir donde Naruto.

Se encargó de apagar cualquier luz que se encontrase encendida en la casa, y se traslado entre la oscuridad sin ningún problema, pues ya conocía de memoria y a la perfección cada rincón de aquel lugar que era su hogar. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con cuidado y se deslizó al interior de forma inaudible, sabía perfectamente que su rubio en aquel instante estaría paseándose por su segundo sueño, los días que entrenaba con Lee, se dormía con una facilidad asombrosa de forma rápida, demostrando así que el "entrenamiento" del día había resultado exitosamente.

Silenciosamente se desplazó cambiándose de ropa sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Se metió después a la cama de la forma mas suave que pudo, pero apenas el colchón se sumió bajo su peso, Naruto tanteó en su dirección con una de sus manos, la misma que tomó mientras se resignaba a que no importaba cuan silencioso fuese, el ojiazul siempre notaba cuando se adentraba en la cama. Con una ligera sonrisa terminó de acostarse, mientras que vagamente Naruto, aun con los ojos cerrados, se acercaba a él buscando acurrucarse. El moreno pasó una mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo aun más al notar la redondez de este, antes de colocarla en su cintura para poder acomodarse mejor los dos. Entrelazaron sus piernas y el pelinegro lo envolvió con sus brazos, sintiendo el calido aliento del otro sobre su cuello.

- Sasuke... -la voz perezosa del rubio atrajo su atención-.

- ¿Hmn?

- Te amo.

El Uchiha sonrió ahora si de forma tierna, mientras apretaba con un poco mas de suavidad aquel cuerpo que tanto adoraba.

Desde que Naruto había dicho aquellas dos palabras por primera vez, Sasuke se sintió completamente pleno, dichoso y con demasiada suerte. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, aquel par de palabras aun provocaban en él el mismo júbilo y la misma sensación de plenitud y paz.

- También yo, Naruto -susurró a su vez- A los dos.

Aun con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, el rubio soltó una ligera risita alegre.

- Estoy seguro de que el bebé también te ama, Sasuke -dijo en respuesta a lo escuchado- Vas a ser un gran padre.

Aquellas palabras sonaron casi a melodía celestial en sus oídos. Igualmente él estaba seguro de que Naruto sería un buen padre, el mejor de todos, y cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía desbordarse de alegría, porque la persona que amaba con locura y que también le amaba de igual forma, estaba esperando un hijo suyo ¿Qué otra cosa podría necesitar para ser feliz?

Ambos habían ya sufrido lo suficiente, definitivamente se merecían formar una familia y obtener aquella dicha que les fue negada cuando niños.

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaa, bueno, bueno, creo que la única razón por la que sigo publicando es porque existen algunas personas se toman la molestia de dejarme review, jejeje. En fin, como sea, espero que quienes me lean por aquí, hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Y claro, agradezco a las siguientes personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review:

_**Blackgato1**_

_**Alyssa Black**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Nohely**_

_**Marina-uzumaki-potter**_

_**K-chaz**_

_**Silver Eye**_

_**Zergan**_

_**AgataBlack**_

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Persigue al amor, y este huirá. Huye del amor, y él te perseguirá_" ------**»**


	8. Capitulo VII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo VII**

Estaba muy próxima a cumplirse la tercer semana que pasaba en aquel desdichado lugar. Poco o más bien nada habían conseguido averiguar sobre _él_, no había noticias de Jiraiya, pero confiaban en que las "habilidades" del hombre para obtener información de cualquier tipo fuesen suficientes como para ayudar en la situación.A pesar de que ya no era un anbu activo, Sasuke aun contaba con misiones lo cual lo mantenía bastante entretenido, además de que algunas veces había tenido que ausentarse durante al menos un día. Tsunade no deseaba darle misiones de ausencia demasiado prolongada, ya que después de todo se suponía que era él quien tenía que cuidar de su "gemelo malvado".

Por su parte, Naruto en sus ratos libres vagaba por la ciudad viendo si podía incordiar a alguno de sus amigos o encontrar en que entretenerse, la Hokage sabía perfectamente que aun embarazado, Naruto podía enfrentarse a una tropa de ninjas y derrotarlos sin sufrir ni una sola molestia, pero quizás es que era demasiado sobreprotectora o que realmente adoraba hacer la vida infeliz del rubio, pero le había prohibido hacer demasiadas cosas y había borrado de su lista de actividades el salir a situaciones que pudiesen considerarse de riesgo. Y al pobre Uzumaki tanta inactividad lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba acostumbrado a ir en misiones peligrosas, pero eso le había sido negado justo cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenía dos meses de embarazo, así que ahora tenía que conformarse con su grupo de revoltosos gennins, con los cuales únicamente hacía misiones de rango D y algunas cuantas de rango C. Casi cumplía con ellos dos meses, y los niños lo idolatraban, de hecho, habían presumido durante una semana entera que les había tocado como su sensei a Uzumaki Naruto, el "Demonio Rubio de Konoha". Sasuke había salido el día anterior a entregar un pergamino al señor feudal de un país cercano, y si no habían retrasos, regresaría la tarde de aquel día. _Sasuke_ había maldecido a Tsunade -como por milésima vez desde que había llegado ahí- por haberle dicho a Naruto que mientras Sasuke no estuviese presente, el rubio debía encargarse de "custodiarlo", y, como prácticamente toda la aldea ya sabía de aquella técnica del "nuevo y mejorado kage bushin", entonces ya no había motivo para que _Sasuke_ se quedase encerrado en la propiedad Uchiha, por lo cual, ahora debía de acompañarlos si salían. Sasuke también estuvo tentado a decirle un par de cosas, pero se contuvo... a diferencia de Naruto, el cual si le gritó que era una anciana loca y lo único que quería era arruinar la privacidad de su vida y la de su esposo porque ella era una amargada. Naruto no salió golpeado gracias a que le había recordado oportunamente a la Hokage que estaba por cumplir su sexto mes de embarazo.

A estas alturas, _Sasuke_ pensaba que su vida era un completo asco, y que únicamente a _él_ pudo haberle ocurrido algo tan imposible y quimérico como venir a dar a aquel mundo. Si aquello era un sueño, deseaba que terminase pronto.

- Y no te pases con ellos -escucho decir a Naruto- Recuerda que se supone que eres un clon obediente y esas patrañas.

Oh, claro ¿Cómo olvidar la situación actual de aquel día?, pero con Sasuke fuera de la aldea, Naruto "cuidándolo" y la orden de la Godaime de que al salir debía de ir con ellos, habían dado como resultado a un _Sasuke_ lleno de rencor que tenía que acompañar a un Naruto casi adormilado a uno de sus típicos días como maestro de un equipo.

El moreno pensaba en replicar, cuando se percató de que aparentemente habían llegado a su destino... y como no, para no variar en los lugares que le traían recuerdos, habían llegado al puente donde el equipo siete solía reunirse. El rubio tenía la costumbre de llegar con ellos como una persona normal, sin nada de apariciones ni entradas estelares, a diferencia de su antiguo sensei Kakashi. En el puente ya se encontraban tres personas. Naruto levantó mano agitándola en cuanto el trío lo vio, y el saludo le fue regresado al instante.

Ukyo Kanto al igual que el resto de sus compañeros tenía doce años, llevaba gafas que cubrían el color verde de sus ojos que hacía un buen juego con su cabello castaño que parecía casi rubio; sus habilidades se basaban principalmente en el uso de chackra y técnicas. Lina Tezuka poseía un largo cabello negro rizado que era del mismo color de sus ojos, ella resultaba ser una buena alumna que mantenía equilibrados su ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu. Yuki Hanzo tenía ojos azules y cabello marrón de un tono oscuro, y basaba su forma de pelear en el diseño de tácticas y el uso de todos sus conocimientos antes de actuar. Aquel trío era el a veces alocado equipo de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto-sensei! -gritó Lina con fuerza, con los puños apretados cerca de su rostro-.

- Naruto-sensei ¡Llega tarde! -dijo acusadoramente Ukyo-.

- Lo siento -el rubio agitó su mano derecha, intentando desestimar lo escuchado- Tuve un pequeño problema, pero deberían agradecer que yo no soy como Kakashi-sensei, él nos hacía esperar durante horas a nosotros.

- Pues aparentemente comienza a agarrar sus mañas -murmuró el pelimarrón-.

- ¿Qué cosa dijiste, Yuki? -preguntó sutilmente Naruto-.

- ¡Nada, nada, sensei! -se apresuró a contestar Yuki, sonriendo nerviosamente-.

- Hn -Naruto entrecerró los ojos-.

- Amn... Naruto-sensei ¿Hoy Sasuke-san nos va a acompañar? -dijo algo tímida la niña-.

- Uh... no, no, Lina, este no es Sasuke -palmeó la espalda del moreno que estaba a su lado- Es el bushin de Sasuke.

- ¡Oh! -ella pareció sorprendida- ¿Ese es? Mi hermana mayor me contó de él.

- Cierto -cabeceó Yuki- Es usted muy bueno, Naruto-sensei, como para intentar mejorar una técnica tan antigua como esa.

- En realidad no es nada -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa boba, llevándose una mano tras la nuca-.

- ¿Y porque el bushin esta aquí? -cuestionó la pelinegra-.

- Ah... pues... por qué... ya saben como es Sasuke, es demasiado desconfiado y piensa que cuando no esta él, el mundo se puede caer, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a su replica conmigo ¡Como si yo no pudiese cuidarme solo, dattebayo!

- Ya recordé, Sasuke-san salió ¿Verdad? -dijo Ukyo- Pero Sasuke-san no debería de desconfiar de usted ¡Es el gran Naruto Uzumaki! ¡No tiene igual!

- Cierto -Lina colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con admiración- Puede controlar a Kyuubi no Youko y ha hecho cosas increíbles.

- Y no se olvide que será el Rokudaime de Konoha -Yuki coreó la ola de halagos-.

_Sasuke_ estuvo por soltar uno de sus comentarios mas despectivos pero prefirió quedarse callado, sino hablaba entonces nadie se metería con él con toda la seguridad del mundo. Pero eso no evitó que se voltease a mirar con clara burla al rubio... ¡Era increíble ver como les había lavado el cerebro a esos mocosos!

- Ejem -carraspeó Naruto, luego de notar la mirada que le había lanzado _Sasuke_- Bien, chicos es hora de que nos marchemos ¡Tenemos una interesante lista de misiones!

- ¿De verdad? -preguntaron a coro-.

- ¿Hay alguna de rango C? -interrogó el ojiverde-.

- ¿O de rango B? -esta vez habló el ojiazul menor-.

- ¡Hmpf! No seas tonto, Yuki ¡Nunca nos darían una misión de rango B! Todavía no somos tan buenos.

- Hablaras por ti -rezongó el otro- ¡Porque yo soy muy bueno y Naruto-sensei lo sabe!

- ¡Mentira! -chilló el otro- Únicamente eres un presumido que se quiere ganar a nuestro sensei luciéndote de lo que sabes.

- Al menos yo sé algo, no que tú, que únicamente gastas tu chackra en tonterías porque no eres mejor en otra cosa.

- ¡Es envidia! Porque tú no puedes hacer ningún jutsu decente.

- ¡Ya cállate, comadreja ciega!

- ¡Cuida tus palabras, hurón con sarna!

- ¡Perdedor!

- ¡Inútil!

Naruto y Lina soltaron un suspiro resignado mientras escuchaban a los dos gennin pelear.

- Y yo que pensaba que ya nos habíamos salvado de la pelea matutina -comentó Lina, cruzándose de brazos-.

El rubio sencillamente negó con la cabeza, antes de girarse hacia el moreno y acercarse lo suficiente como para hablar en voz baja sin ser escuchados.

- No creo que quieras venir a pintar cercas o acomodar libros en una biblioteca ¿Prefieres quedarte por aquí?

_Sasuke_ alzó una ceja, torciendo ligeramente la boca, algo incomodo por la cercanía que el otro mantenía con él.

- ¿Me estas dejando ir a donde quiera?

- Sí -asintió-.

- Podría escaparme.

- Y te puedo encontrar -se encogió de hombros- Sólo hago esto porque ya debes de estar cansado de mí.

- ¿Y no eres tú el que esta cansado? -masculló cínicamente-.

- Es una sugerencia, si no quieres tomarla, entonces te vienes con nosotros a pintar.

El ojinegro soltó un bufido, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba el jounnin.

- Mientras no salgas de la aldea todo esta bien, no quiero que Tsunade-obaa-chan mande un montón de anbus detrás de ti.

- Mi problema será, dobe.

Naruto lo observó alejarse, mientras que ponía una cara poco conforme.

- Estoy seguro de que en estas semanas he sido llamado "dobe" y "usuratonkachi" más veces que en toda mi vida... si hasta pareciera que no saben que tengo nombre.

Resignado, el ojiazul se giró únicamente para mirar a sus dos alumnos varones pelearse a insultos como si hubiesen estado practicando para eso, mientras que su alumna los veía de forma aburrida y jugaba con uno de sus largos cabellos ensortijados.

- Y Sasuke dice que él es quien tiene el trabajo pesado -comentó el Uzumaki al aire-.

Se encaminó hacia sus discípulos pensando en que debía de comenzar a entrenar con más seriedad a aquel trío, después de todo, quería que sus alumnos fuesen reconocidos como grandes ninjas, así al menos podría echarle en cara a Kakashi que él realmente si servía para ser maestro.

_Sasuke_ comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia el bosque donde Lee y Naruto solían hacer sus entrenamientos de taijutsu, en aquel momento no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para relajarse, se estaba volviendo poco mas que loco en el Barrio Uchiha, y ciertamente estaba harto de tener que estar en compañía del otro Sasuke y su esposo... ¡Esposo! Aun le parecía increíble la idea de que su copia y Naruto estuviesen casados y encima en espera de su primer hijo.

Con velocidad digna del shinobi que era, llegó a aquel lugar que en apariencia estaba en completa calma, sin ningún ser humano a la vista. Recordó que cuando vivía en Konoha, aquel lugar realmente le había llegado a gustar, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y realmente plantearse sí debía de irse para buscar por si mismo la salida a su problema, ya que era claro que de quedarse ahí, seguramente no encontraría nada. Estaba por buscar un buen árbol, cuando un ligero crujido detrás de él lo alertó, así que se giró con una velocidad increíble y colocó ligeramente a la defensiva.

- Calma, calma, soy yo.

_Sasuke_ abandono su posición, observando a la persona que se había hecho presente ante él. El uniforme jounnin, el cabello alborotado y gris, la mascara que cubría el rostro y un libro abierto por la mitad fueron más que suficientes para revelar la identidad de aquella persona.

- Kakashi -masculló, sin muestras de alguna emoción en su rostro-.

- ¡Yo! -saludo el hombre, levantando su mano derecha- Tenía ganas de verte, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo de mala forma-.

- Únicamente conocerte... es decir, todos saben sobre el famoso clon de Sasuke, así que me pareció que lo más justo sería que lo viniese a conocer en persona.

- No te atrevas a molestarme, Kakashi -sentenció-.

- Y no lo hago, únicamente quería pasar un rato contigo ¿Por qué tanta molestia, Sasuke?

- ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Es mi día libre -cerró el ojo, mostrando casi alegría-.

El moreno ahora si estaba fastidiado, pero pronto comenzó a analizar la situación y si aquel Kakashi se parecía en algo al de su mundo, quizás pudiese serle útil.

- ¿Te ha mandado la vieja?

- ¿Hokage-sama? No, pero me entere de que Naruto estaría contigo hoy, y quizás debería de pasarme a verte.

- Te mando él -dijo con desagrado- Esa estúpida copia mía.

- Si tenemos en cuenta que tú eres el que esta en un lugar ajeno, podríamos decir que entonces tú eres la copia.

_Sasuke_ se dio media vuelta, continuando con su camino, estando completamente seguro de que el ninja copia le seguiría. Y no se equivoco, pues en cuanto subió a un árbol con una magnifica visión, Kakashi apareció a su lado sosteniendo todavía aquel molesto libro suyo.

- ¿Es verdad que no han encontrado nada respecto a mi situación? -preguntó directamente-.

- Que poco respeto tienes por los mayores, Sasuke -dijo Kakashi con tono bonachón- Y es verdad, no encontramos algo que nos diga qué haces aquí... y comenzamos a temer que quizás no lo hagamos... dado ese caso, no sabríamos como regresarte.

El tono despreocupado había desparecido de la voz de Kakashi, igual que aquel aire relajado que había tenido al principio. _Sasuke_ se tensó al momento, _él_ también ya había pensado en eso, en qué quizás fuese la primera vez que sucedía algo semejante, o quizás, si había pasado antes, nadie lo hubiese comunicado ni tampoco encontrado la razón. Tal vez pudiera ser que estaba condenado a permanecer toda su maldita vida en aquel sitio que parecía de ensueño, donde todo lo que conocía era diferente. Con cansancio se llevó una mano al rostro, siendo consciente de que conforme pasaban los días, se iba sintiendo mas perdido que nunca. No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía qué buscar, no sabía cómo actuar.

- Pero... ¿Realmente quieres regresar?

Ante la pregunta del peligris, _Sasuke_ le dedicó una simple mirada afilada y desdeñosa.

- ¿Para que regresarías?, no te va muy bien que digamos allá ¿Eh? Lo único que buscas es matar a tu hermano y después ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás después, Sasuke?, únicamente tú vida tiene dos opciones... matar a Itachi o morir en sus manos.

Al instante el Uchiha se giró, tomando entre sus manos el cuello de la chaqueta verde que traía puesto el hombre.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que haría yo aquí? -un color rojizo brillo en sus negros ojos- ¡¿Ser un estúpido bushin por siempre?!

Con rabia, _Sasuke_ lo soltó, girando su vista hacia el montón de arbolada que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Unos cuantos silencios siguieron luego de que se había iniciado aquel encuentro inesperado. Kakashi se guardó al fin su libro, mientras que miraba en la misma dirección que el ojinegro.

- A pesar de todos mis errores siempre me jacte de ser un buen maestro... jamás había tenido un grupo a mi cargo hasta que tuve al equipo siete -comenzó a hablar, con voz baja- Pasamos por muchos problemas, muchos peligros y muchas peleas... entre nosotros, claro esta. Pero al final, yo podía estar orgulloso, porque mis tres alumnos han llegado bastante alto... Sasuke es un shinobi reconocido, y antes de tu llegada era el capitán del escuadrón más poderoso de Anbu que hay en Konoha. Sakura se ha convertido en la mejor ninja medico de todos, e incluso Hokage-sama lo ha aceptado... y Naruto... bueno... él es el sucesor de Tsunade-sama. Mis tres alumnos han sobrepasado cualquier cosa que hubiese esperado de ellos, pero...

Durante algunos segundos, el único sonido que interrumpió el silencio fue el ruido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles. El sol destellaba un calor bastante agradable aquel día, y se podía respirar una paz casi perfecta.

- Ahora me siento un completo inútil... porque ahora sé que Sasuke ha desertado de la Aldea persiguiendo una venganza durante años, aliándose al principio con Orochimaru sirviendo a sus planes. Naruto ha basado su vida únicamente en traer de regreso a alguien que no quiere regresar, y que lo ha dejado bastante claro, sin importar si esa persona realmente puede llegar a matarlo. Y Sakura... oh, ella ni siquiera ha hecho un solo descubriendo medico que merezca la pena, porque esta mas ocupada en seguir buscando y queriendo ciegamente a alguien que la odia a ella y todo lo que tenga que ver con Konoha -dejó escuchar una ligera risa burlona- Soy un pésimo maestro ¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado que eso sucediese? Debería esconderme y no dejar que nadie me vea.

Y de nuevo el silencio parecía estarse burlando, al hacerse nuevamente presente y regodearse de ser el principal "conversador" en aquella plática.

- No quieras sermonearme, Kakashi -dijo al fin el moreno- Porque tus palabras me importan menos de lo que tú me importas.

- No es un sermón, Sasuke -contestó- Realmente siento que he fallado, quizás no yo, pero aun así, aunque no seamos la misma persona eso no quita el hecho de que Kakashi Hatake ha fallado como maestro.

- Tienes razón, no son la misma persona y no tiene caso que sigas diciendo tales idioteces ¿Qué esperas lograr con eso, Kakashi? ¿Qué me arrepienta por haberme ido?, ¿Qué diga que fue un error y me lamente?

- Eso ya debes de haberlo notado -cerró su ojo visible de forma alegre- Mientras tú no has logrado lo que quieres, el Sasuke de aquí lo ha hecho... ha matado a su hermano y ahora esta por renacer su clan, tiene todo lo que tú anhelas y aun más que eso.

_Sasuke_ apretó la mandíbula, dejando escuchar el ligero y agudo rechinido de sus dientes.

- ¿Qué sabes tú, estúpido remedo de sensei? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ha sido y siempre será únicamente mi problema.

- Sé mas de lo que crees, Sasuke -bajo la mascara se encontraba sonriendo- Supongo que nuestro Sasuke no te habrá comentado que gracias a su sharingan, nos ha mostrado todo lo que él ya sabe de ti... él no es el único que ha visto tu vida, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama y yo también hemos sido testigos de lo que has pasado y hecho. Fue la única forma que Sasuke encontró para explicarnos quién eras y lo que aparentemente estaba sucediendo, de otra manera seguramente no le hubiésemos creído.

Al enterarse de eso, _Sasuke_ sintió tal enojo que fue fácilmente detectado por el cambio brusco que había tenido su energía. Que su idiota "gemelo" hubiese visto su vida podía tolerarlo hasta cierto punto, pero que además de eso hubiese tenido la osadía de mostrársela a otras personas era algo que sin duda hacía que su sangre comenzara a hervir ¡Él no tenía derecho para hacer hecho semejante cosa!

- Pero como ya lo dijiste, es tu asunto -se encogió de hombros, levantando las palmas de sus manos al aire- Tú odias a Naruto y seguramente lo mataras si encontramos la forma de devolverte, aunque eso ya no será de nuestra incumbencia, nuestros asuntos se limitan a nuestro mundo... es una pena que lo odies, les hubiese ido bastante bien juntos -casi se podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo- Supongo que ya te quite mucho de tu tiempo, Sasuke-chan, así que por eso me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Iruka-sensei.

Y con toda la confianza del mundo colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del ojinegro, revolviendo sus cabellos en un gesto que pareció cariñoso. Y luego, con un estallido de humo desapareció del lugar, justo como solía hacerlo cuando eran gennins y se le daba por dejarlos plantados en el puente luego de decirles que el día lo tenían libre o que él tenía que hacer algo y por eso se cancelaba la misión que correspondía.

Entrecerrando la mirada, _Sasuke_ únicamente apretó el puño derecho y soltó un golpe al tronco del árbol que tenía al lado, al instante la estructura de madera se agrietó y lo siguiente que pasó fue que la copa entera se desprendió de su tronco.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Aquella tarde observó desde lejos como el Sasuke jounnin era recibido en la entrada de su casa por un entusiasmado Naruto que no dudó en arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo cariñosamente. Al ver eso, _Sasuke_ no pudo evitar el recordar las palabras que escuchó de Kakashi aquel mismo día en el tiempo que permaneció alejado del rubio mientras este se encargaba de hacer misiones con su equipo.

Y se sintió estúpido... porque verdaderamente la vida de aquel Sasuke era como mínimo, mejor que la suya en todos los aspectos.

_**Continuara...**_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Importante**: Esto que sigue, no es parte del capítulo, es que me pidieron por ahí que contara como se dio la relación de Naru-chan con Sasuke-lindo, para saber como habían llegado a lo que actualmente tenían, que lo pusiese al menos en flash back, así que abusando cruelmente de mi inspiración (de hecho actualmente ya esta en huelga xD) decidí hacer estos pequeños "bonus" que pondré conforme me fueron saliendo, no quise ponerlos en medio de los capítulos porque no me suele gustar como me queda, así que mejor los pondré al final, pero para el caso vendría siendo lo mismo.

**Anexo I**

_Definitivamente ya no podía más, había estado casi tres día en aquella posición... ¡Era algo cruel!, estaba cansado, adolorido, hambriento, malhumorado y mas muerto que vivo. Suspiró lastimeramente y deseo dejarse caer, sin embargo nuevamente en quien sabía ya cuantas veces, se giró a un lado, observando la silueta inmóvil de su compañero de entrenamiento.Sasuke permanecía sin mover ni un músculo ¡Y así había estado durante días!! ¡Demonios! Ese maldito Uchiha siempre tenía que ser tan perfecto en todo. Naruto bufó inconforme, odiándose por no ser mejor. _

_- Usuratonkachi -la voz de Sasuke se escuchó- Si ya estas cansado, ríndete sencillamente._

_- ¡Ni hablar, dattebayo! ¡Soy tan bueno como tú! Y me voy a quedar aquí hasta que ero-sennin venga ¡Ya lo veras, Sasuke-teme!_

_- ¡Hmpf!... dobe -sonrió arrogantemente- Es demasiado para ti, me sorprende que aun puedas seguir allí._

_- ¡Ya te dije que soy bueno'ttebayo! _

_- En tus sueños, caerás de un momento a otro._

_- ¡Vete al diablo, baka! _

_- Acéptalo, no puedes con esto. _

_El rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños, aborreciendo cada palabra que estaba escuchando. Finalmente abrió los ojos bruscamente y giró su cuerpo para poder mirar al otro mejor. _

_- ¡Sí puedo! ¡Y voy a enseñártelo, dattebayo!, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, entrenare hasta el cansancio y aun así seguiré ¡No me voy a rendir, Sasuke! Porque debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Orochimaru._

_- Dobe -susurró el otro cansinamente- Ese empeño tuyo con derrotar a Orochimaru comienza a molestarme._

_- ¡Pues mal por ti! Porque seguiré diciéndolo hasta que no deje huella de ese tipo ¡Voy a vencerlo! Y así te voy a liberar de su estúpido sello, dattebayo._

_- No te lo estoy pidiendo -dijo malhumorado-._

_- ¡Ya lo sé!, quiero hacerlo porque eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que un amigo mío viva con un loco detrás de él... y aunque tú no creas que puedo lograrlo, algún día te demostrare lo contrario ¡Voy a liberarte, lo prometo'ttebayo! Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, porque ese es mi camino shinobi. _

_Sasuke guardó silencio al igual que Naruto, y durante tres horas más, nadie dijo nada._

_Cuando Jiraiya regresó a aquella parte del bosque, después de pasar una buena noche durmiendo en la posada mas cercana, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asombrarse al ver que sus dos "discípulos" se encontraban exactamente como los había dejado la ultima vez: aun parados de cabeza en lo alto de los árboles, con el único sostén de sus pies pegados a sus respectivas ramas gracias a su chackra. Por el sello que había puesto y que no había sido roto, se dio cuenta perfectamente de que ninguno de los dos se había descolgado en ningún momento, lo que quería decir que tenían tres días enteros controlando moderadamente el fluyo de su energía para poder seguir en aquella posición, había dudado bastante del rubio, ya que siendo sinceros no creía que Naruto fuese a soportar tanto. Quizás aquel par no era un desastre andando, aunque había que ser optimistas, sólo tenía un mes con ellos y parecían estar haciendo mas o menos bien las cosas... aquella rivalidad que mantenían daba la impresión de ser el suficiente aliciente para motivarlos a practicar hasta conseguir lo que les imponía. _

_Al darles el permiso para bajar, ambos cayeron literalmente exhaustos. Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, quedando completamente acostado, a diferencia suya, Sasuke se recostó sobre el árbol y cerró los ojos. _

_- ¡Muy bien! Es mas de lo que esperaba de su resistencia -habló el anciano- Creo que ahora si podemos pasar a practicar técnicas que requieren mas concentración y destreza en el chackra. _

_Ninguno de los dos respondió, bastante ocupados en descansar e intentar recordar como era tener la cabeza hacia el cielo y no hacia el suelo. _

_Sasuke desvió su mirada de forma discreta, hacia donde un Naruto respiraba agitadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello... y entonces, sin que se notase siquiera, una pequeña sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios. Y afortunadamente nadie lo vio, porque nadie hubiese creído que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese sonreír sin petulancia._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ok, para quienes me lo decían, ahí comienzan los anexos XD no es que no los fuese a poner, es que respeto el capitulo y el orden en el que los fui haciendo, jajaja. Bien, ahora agradezco sus reviews a:

_**K-chaz**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Blackgato1**_

_**Moonmasterakasha**_

_**Zergan**_

_**Tsubasaangel**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**Hikaru H.K.**_

_**Nohely**_

_**ShadowWinter**_

_**Hinglepsaki-suou**_

_**Ci-chan**_

_**Sabaku no Yum**_

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Cuando sientas que el amor se ha olvidado de que estas ahí, vuela, vuela, con tu imaginación... volando encontraras un mundo nuevo..._" ------**»**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Advertencia**: Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no te agrada el genero o no eres apto para el, no leas, sencillamente sáltate la parte del inicio... aunque siendo francas ¿A quién han conocido que odie leer un lemon? xD en fin, para quienes si gustan del genero, adelante.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo VIII**

**S**e mordió el labio inferior, en un intento de no dejar escapar ningún sonido de su garganta. Apretó con fuerza las sabanas bajo él y cerró los ojos intentando poner algo de orden a sus pensamientos aunque sabía de antemano que eso no sería posible. Porque desde el mismo momento en que Sasuke había comenzado a retirar el pijama que traía puesto, Naruto sabía perfectamente que perdería el sentido de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y no podría pensar en nada mas. Y no se había equivocado.

Un suspiro ahogado salió irrefrenablemente de su boca al sentir como aquella lengua que prácticamente le había recorrido el cuerpo entero en innumerables ocasiones, jugueteaba en su interior con lentitud.

- Sas... Sasuke... -pronunció intentando incorporarse ligeramente- Ya basta...

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando se percató de que la sensación había terminado, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y su mirada se topó con la perfecta figura del moreno arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas, la piel blanquecina y desnuda como la suya parecía resaltar el color negro ébano de sus ojos. Iba a decir algo, cuando observó como el Uchiha se llevaba el dedo medio e índice a la boca, comenzando a lamerlos de una forma que le pareció por demás sugestiva sin dejar de mirarlo con profundidad, tanta que le hizo sentir incomodo y tuvo que girar la cabeza a un lado para escapar de aquellos ojos. A Naruto nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a su esposo si aun lo encontraba atractivo a pesar de tener esa barriga que crecía día con día, porque sencillamente se daba cuenta de que no había necesidad. Cada vez que compartían momentos como ese, podía notar a la perfección el enorme deseo que reflejaba su mirada al posarse sobre él. Y era eso lo que le incomodaba, no podía el evitar sentirse apenado por el hecho.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, llevando los dedos que había estado relamiendo hacia el resquicio que momentos antes humedeció, adentrándolos con facilidad. El rubio soltó un suspiro y se arqueó ligeramente bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. Naruto estaba sencillamente irresistible, con su divina figura al descubierto siendo adornada por aquel sutil rubor que a Sasuke tanto le fascinaba, era un orgullo saber que él era capaz de no únicamente hacer ruborizar las mejillas del rubio, sino también su cuerpo entero.

El ojiazul no pudo impedir comenzar a retorcerse cuando aquellos dedos empezaron a entrar y salir, moviéndose de forma circular, de arriba abajo. La conocida necesidad de sentir más que sólo eso comenzó a invadirlo, consiguiendo que iniciara a mover sus caderas suavemente de atrás hacia delante, rogando interiormente porque el moreno comprendiese su petición silenciosa y la satisficiese. Pero Sasuke no parecía estar lo suficientemente receptivo, porque continúo con su tarea de torturarlo con aquel único par de dedos.

- Dije... -articuló el rubio, enfocando su mirada nublada por la pasión en el otro- Que ya... basta...

El moreno volvió a sonreír sin poderlo evitar, le encantaba llevar a Naruto al limite, hacer que su cuerpo rogase por él, a pesar de que su propia excitación clamase por liberarse... pero desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez, la mayoría de las veces Sasuke siempre había antepuesto el placer de Naruto al suyo, tomándose su tiempo en recorrer y adorar cada rincón de su piel, esparciendo caricias, regando besos y concentrándose en escuchar cada suspiro y cada palabra que saliesen de aquellos labios. Era algo que no podía evitar, amaba cada cosa por más mínima que fuese de aquel rubio alborotador y alegre.

Decidiendo ponerle fin a aquella espera, el moreno sacó sus dedos, deslizando su mano por el muslo inferior llegando hasta la rodilla donde la tomó, alzando un poco la pierna derecha, instintivamente Naruto elevó su cuerpo con cierta ansia mientras la otra mano de Sasuke se posó sobre sus caderas con suavidad tratando de no presionar demasiado. Naruto sintió un pequeño escalofrió de anticipación cuando la erección del otro rozó con descaro su entrada previamente preparada aunque de antemano sabía que no había tal necesidad; con un ligero movimiento el mismo ojiazul dejó que la punta de aquel miembro endurecido entrase en su cuerpo, sacando un ligero bufido por parte de Sasuke. Tomando con ambas manos las bronceadas caderas, el moreno clavó su mirada oscura con la azul puro del rubio al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba lentamente en su interior, suspiros ahogados y suaves quejidos pronto llenaron la habitación borrando el silencio. Con un último empujón, Sasuke quedó completamente acogido por aquella presión enloquecedora, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una clara muestra de placer, escuchando el dócil gemido que dejó escapar el rubio.

- Es... espera solo un poco, Sasuke... hmmn... eres enorme...

El Uchiha dejó salir una risa enronquecida, haciendo que el ojiazul se quejase ligeramente por el sutil movimiento de caderas que hizo después.

- ¿Intentas provocarme... Naruto? -ronroneó-.

- No seas... estúpido... -gruñó, arqueándose-.

Haciendo caso a la petición del Uzumaki, esperó lo que le parecieron ser instantes eternos, hasta que sin indicaciones sacó casi completamente su endurecido miembro para volverlo a meter con una suave embestida, logrando que el rubio soltase un gemido satisfecho que hizo coro con el tenue jadeó que él dio. Inició a moverse suavemente, ahogándose de las sensaciones que lo inundaban al estar apresado por aquella asfixiante estrechez.

Naruto apretaba con fuerza las sabanas entre sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusiesen blancos. Sentía como Sasuke le penetraba firmemente, marcando aquel ritmo acompasado que sus caderas ya conocían de memoria y que le sacaba los mismos incontenibles suspiros que brotaban de sus labios. Un repentino grito escapó de su garganta con brusquedad al sentir como aquel palpitante miembro se enterraba con mas fuerza en él y tocaba aquel punto que lo enloquecía, se llevó un puño a la boca el cual mordió después cuando el moreno volvió a tocar aquel lugar con una de sus firmes penetraciones. Sasuke ya se había reprimido todo lo que había podido, pero luego de despertar tan deseoso de hacer el amor con su perfecto esposo, de haber jugado con él hasta haberlo llevado a la desesperación, ahora no podía negarse a si mismo el intenso deseo de clavarse lo mas posible en su húmedo y calido interior, de notar como aquellas paredes aterciopeladas se contraían mientras sacaba su miembro y volvían a expandirse al volver a entrar. Sencillamente era algo agobiante y que le hacía perder la noción de donde se encontraba, ya que únicamente podía tener en mente el ardiente cuerpo que estaba poseyendo y los melódicos sonidos que dejaba escapar su pareja. Gruñó excitadamente cuando el rubio consiguió subir una de sus piernas sobre su cintura, aferrándose y dándole mas libertad para seguir embistiendo con más rapidez. Ambos habían acordado que a pesar de que no era problema alguno -según aseveraciones de la misma Tsunade-, conforme el embarazo avanzara, dejarían de lado las posiciones que llegasen a significar alguna incomodidad para Naruto y su bello y creciente estomago.

Perdido completamente en el placer, el ojiazul se curvó ante una nueva intromisión brusca en su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear en busca de aire, mientras llevaba su mano hacia su propia erección, que desde hacía ya mucho había estado pulsando dolorosamente. Comenzó a masturbarse con algo de torpeza mientras se retorcía sobre la cama, murmurando casi incomprensiblemente el nombre del moreno, quien para su fortuna, también dejaba salir su nombre entre entrecortados gemidos. Pronto sintió como los dedos de otra mano se cerraban sobre sus suyos, moviéndose de arriba a abajo con el mismo compás que las embestidas de Sasuke; el placer era tanto que estaba seguro que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo, así que se decidió a mover sus caderas en sentido contrario que las otras, haciendo que el vaivén se intensificara y el miembro del pelinegro se resbalase con mas frenesí. Apoyando una de sus manos sobre las caderas de Naruto y otra ayudando a estimular su miembro, Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento al comenzar a sentir las familiares contracciones del otro, que le indicaban que pronto llegaría al final. Aceleró sus movimientos lo más que pudo, el calor que recorría todo su cuerpo en aquel momento era agobiante y el sudor los había perlado por completo a ambos. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su boca dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado, completamente bajo y casi silencioso, había alcanzado la cúspide sin poder evadirlo y la delicia de su orgasmo le nubló la mente por algunas milésimas de segundo haciéndolo derramarse empapando su mano y la del ojinegro. Cuando pudo acudir a un poco de su razón, fue consciente de cómo Sasuke se empujaba aun contra él con firmeza, antes de salir y volver a entrar casi con violencia y dejar salir un áspero gemido cargado de su nombre al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba en su interior.

Permanecieron todo lo que pudieron en aquella íntima posición, antes de que el rubio bajase su pierna, lo que hizo que subsecuentemente Sasuke se deslizara fuera de él y se dejase caer a su lado. Naruto se giró, quedando los dos de frente, mirándose detenidamente hasta que con pena, el rubio observó como el Uchiha se llevaba la mano manchada de su blanquecina semilla a la boca y comenzaba a limpiarla con su boca. Abochornado cerró los ojos, oyendo la suave y exhausta risa de Sasuke. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su costado y un cuerpo se pegaba mas al suyo al igual que unos labios hacían lo mismo. Abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua del moreno y compartió el sabor salado que tenía; la mano en su costado comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza su piel, paseándose por su vientre redondo y tocándolo como si fuese de cristal. Ambos repartieron besos y caricias por unos minutos, antes de que Sasuke abrazara el cuerpo curveado de su esposo y sintiera como este apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Y así esperaron hasta normalizar sus respiraciones y recuperar el palpitar normal de su corazón.

- Tonto... -susurró Naruto- Agradece que yo no tengo que verme con mi equipo... no tendría muchas ganas de plantarme frente a ellos luego de esto -rió- Creo que llegaría tarde... oe... ¿Crees que por eso Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde?... aunque no lo creo, en ese tiempo él e Iruka-sensei no estaban juntos... ¿O sí?

Sasuke sencillamente acariciaba sus cabellos limitándose a escuchar, adoraba la voz tersa de Naruto luego de que hicieran el amor, aunque a veces no dijese nada relevante.

- Mejor no saberlo -respondió Sasuke- Yo tengo que ir a ver a esa vieja viciosa, pero puedo llegar tarde... diré que es una de las secuelas que me quedaron por ser alumno de Kakashi-sensei.

- Baa—kaaa -canturreó en voz baja-.

- Dobe -dijo sencillamente-.

Ambos se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos y sonreírse, antes de besarse suavemente tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de aquel momento, repartiendo mimos como se habían acostumbrado a hacer.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Peculiarmente al bajar, dispuesto a ir a la cocina y preparar alguna cosa de desayunar, Sasuke se encontró con su sombrío "gemelo" que parecía estar esperando, sentado tranquilamente sobre la mesa y con una expresión en el rostro que le quitaría el animo a cualquiera, pero el jounnin prefirió ignorarlo y sonreír con cinismo.

- ¿A qué se debe que tengamos el honor de que estés en nuestra casa? -dijo Sasuke-.

El otro moreno resopló entrecerrando la mirada, mientras recargaba su mentón sobre su mano, mirando aburridamente hacia el pelilargo.

- Te han mandado ese estúpido pergamino -dijo sencillamente- Y tiene que ver conmigo, como veras acabo de llegar así que mas te vale que lo abras y comiences a hablar.

- Y supongo que has intentado abrirlo, pero como tiene un jutsu que lo impide, te has dado cuenta que seguramente el único que puede abrirlo soy yo.

_Sasuke_ apretó la quijada y trato de mantener su firme pose estoica, aquella que le hacia parecer insensible a todo lo que le rodeaba. Lo cierto es que luego de que el mismo Kakashi se apareciese en el Barrio Uchiha y le dejase aquel rollo de pergamino, alegando que se trataba sobre información que la Hokage mandaba referente a su persona, _Sasuke_ había intentado abrir dicho mensaje para encontrarse con que un sello lo protegía de forma bastante fuerte y resistente. Lo mas lógico había sido asumir que únicamente el Sasuke Uchiha de aquel mundo sabría como romper el jutsu. Así que tragándose su orgullo, no le quedó mas remedio que presentarse en la casa y entrar como si le perteneciera, y no mentía cuando decía que tenía poco de haber llegado.

- Ábrelo de una maldita buena vez -gruñó toscamente-.

- Realmente tienes un humor del demonio -lo miró con altivez- Estoy seguro de que a ti lo que te hace falta es echar un buen polvo.

_Sasuke_ únicamente se limito a alzar una ceja, mirándolo con algo de contrariedad.

- Es verdad -una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en sus labios- No hay mejor forma de comenzar el día como con una buena sesión de sexo matinal, te deja tan buen ánimo que ni siquiera alguien como tú puede arruinarlo, sino, mírame, soy un buen ejemplo.

El pelinegro de cabello corto ahora si abrió ligeramente la boca, al comprender repentinamente porque su copia parecía de tan buen humor, e instantes después no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que una mueca de desagrado y molestia.

- He de suponer que no sabes de que estoy hablado -se encogió de hombros, sonriendo satíricamente- Bueno, al menos puedo decirte que el sexo es la gloria si se hace por amor.

- No necesito saber si te acabas de revolcar con ese maridito tuyo -rezongó, mirándolo con notoria molestia- La sola idea hace que sienta ganas de vomitar.

- Claro, como yo cuando me di un paseo por tus recuerdos, que coincidencia ¿No?

Como un hábito ya impuesto entre los dos, ambos se miraron retándose, entornando ojos y dejando ver el autentico desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro, en diferentes magnitudes, pero desprecio a fin de cuentas.

- Te propongo algo -dijo Sasuke al fin, cortando ligeramente el contacto visual- Espera a que termine el desayuno y con gusto abriré ese pergamino, es mas, hasta dejare que tú seas el primero en leerlo.

- Muérete.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada jovial, antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina considerando que él ya había hecho su parte. Pronto, el moreno con ropas de la aldea del sonido se quedó en soledad, al menos la que respectaba a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era el colmo, estaba harto de estar en aquel lugar, de tener que soportar todas las cosas que aquel Sasuke infeliz con su ridículo cabello largo y su estúpida actitud le hacía pasar; lo único que podía desear era irse de aquel lugar, contaba los minutos y las horas esperando alguna cosa que le dijese que estaban a un paso mas cerca de saber el por qué de su presencia ahí, y tal vez aquel pergamino dijese aquello por lo que había aguardado con tantas ansias... pero claro, aquella estúpida copia suya tenía que venir a molestarlo con sus desgraciadas imposiciones. De no ser porque _Sasuke_ ya había aceptado claramente sus limitaciones en cuanto a poderes se trataba, seguramente desde hacía ya mucho hubiese puesto en su lugar al otro Sasuke... y encima todavía hacía esos nefastos comentarios sobre su "maravillosa" vida sexual, _Sasuke_ definitivamente no quería pensar ni hacerse ningún escenario mental sobre aquel par ni las cosas que seguramente habían estado haciendo antes de que _él_ se apareciese en aquella casa... y menos con aquel insípido rubio. De acuerdo, si había que ser francos había que reconocer una o dos cosas sobre el ojiazul, ya que de niño, Naruto podía haberse considerado como lindo a su manera, pero no era guapo ni llamativo, excepto claro, por las ropas que vestía y su escandalosa forma de ser -era imposible no fijarse en eso-, sin embargo, con el paso de los años había sufrido cambios considerables y se había convertido en un chico bastante atractivo, capaz de hacer babear a media aldea con solo sonreír. Eso desde luego, no era algo que importase a _Sasuke_, porque _él_ jamás se había fijado en el aspecto de las personas y nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie... claro, hasta que Naruto decidió plantársele enfrente y darle su primer y único -hasta la fecha- beso. Lo que siguió de eso, fueron cosas que prefirió olvidar, porque eran recuerdos inútiles que debían sin duda alguna de ser borrados de su mente.

Pero claro... ¿Cómo alguien puede pretender seguir olvidando algo cuando ahora te están echando en cara a diario?... ¡Argh!, y además todavía _él_ tenía que venir a enterarse de que su clon felizmente se revolcaba con Naruto ¡A _él_ no le importaban esas cosas!, ni menos deseaba saber si el otro Sasuke lo disfrutaba o no, lo cual era muy seguro por lo que había dicho... ¡Bah! Como si a _Sasuke_ se le antojara saber que tan placentero resultaría tirarse al molesto de Naruto... no que alguna vez _él_ lo hubiese pensando con el Naruto de su mundo ¡Jamás!

- Que sorpresa tenerte aquí ¿Alguna razón en especial?

_Sasuke_ casi tuvo un sobresaltó, pero se controló fácilmente y se giró para mirar con indiferencia al recién llegado... ¡Claro, tenía que ser Naruto! ¿Quién mas si no?

- Eso no te importa, Usuratonkachi -dijo venenosamente-.

El rubio reviró los ojos hacia el techo sin decir palabra alguna. Supuso que **su** Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina como casi todas las mañanas, preparando alguna basura que él llamaba: "comida sana", para desayunar. Cogió una silla contraria a la de _Sasuke_ y se sentó dispuesto a esperar. Sus ojos azules se posaron entonces en el pergamino que se encontraba sobre la mesa, alargó su mano izquierda y lo tomó intentándolo abrir, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, realizó hábilmente un par de sellos con su mano derecha y después tocó el pergamino para después desenrollarlo con tranquilidad. _Sasuke_ sintió que le daba algún tipo de tic en el ojo izquierdo, mientras observaba como el rubio leía con tranquilidad lo que a _él_ le había sido imposible averiguar.

- ¡Oi, Sasuke! -gritó Naruto- ¡Tsunade-obaa-chan te mando algo!

- ¡Ya lo sé! -el gritó fue respondido desde la otra habitación-.

- ¡Voy a leértelo!

Desde la cocina, Sasuke sonrió socarronamente, pensando en que quizás el otro _Sasuke_ estaría soltando humo por los oídos del enojo.

- Veamos... -el rubio hablaba en voz alta y clara- Aquí dice que... dado a que no se ha encontrado nada en los registros ocultos que se tienen ni en las anotaciones de los Hokages... se ha decidido recurrir a pedir ayuda a Sunagakure, ya que es posible que allí se pueda encontrar algo sobre la situación actual... para eso, debemos de ir esta tarde a esperar a la entrada de Konoha a un enviado de la arena y después ir a la Torre del Hokage para recibir las siguientes ordenes.

Un ligero silencio siguió después de que el rubio hubiese terminado de explicar lo que anteriormente había leído. Momentos después, Sasuke apareció en la entrada de la cocina, mirando con ojo critico al rubio.

- ¿La vieja pidió ayuda a Suna? -torció la boca- Realmente no es algo que me agrade.

- ¿Por qué no? -Naruto inclinó la cabeza con confusión- Tenemos magnificas relaciones con Suna ¡Y gracias a mí! -sonrió con absoluta presunción- Estoy seguro de que Gaara nos ayudara al instante.

- Claro, al instante -ironizó el pelilargo-.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente, él no tenía problemas con la aldea de la arena, mucho menos con su Kazekage... él tenía problemas con las confiancitas que Naruto y Gaara siempre mostraban cada vez que se veían... le crispaba los nervios ver como su rubio parecía olvidarse de todos y dedicar únicamente su atención al portador de Shukaku. La relación de ambos había sido de cierta camaradería antes de que él y Naruto hubiesen partido con Jiraiya a entrenar. Sin embargo años después cuando apenas y habían pisado Konoha a su regreso les llegó el mensaje urgente de que Suna necesitaba ayuda ya que su Kazekage se veía amenazado. Tsunade apenas había tenido tiempo de pensarlo cuando Naruto ya estaba en marcha para ir sin demora a ayudar al pelirrojo que consideraba como su amigo, y como era de esperarse, Sasuke lo siguió sin siquiera quejarse. Al final, la mujer no tuvo mas remedio que mandar a Kakashi y a Sakura como refuerzos del equipo al mismo tiempo que Temari se les unía siendo apenas avisada de la situación. Si la ninja medico, el ninja copia y la ninja viento pensaron que se irían corriendo a todo lo sus pies daban, se equivocaron bastante. Pues apenas cruzaron el bosque como una ráfaga, Sasuke se había detenido y después de realizar una serie de sellos de invocación, una enorme bestia con apariencia de pantera se había hecho presente, mostrando su brillante pelaje negro y unos refulgentes ojos verdes. Al instante el Uchina y Naruto subieron de un salto al lomo del animal que los saludo respetuosamente... cabe mencionar que los otros tres shinobis estaban sorprendidos aunque pronto se recuperaron y montaron al felino. Cruzar el desierto encima de una pantera fue algo surrealista, pero altamente acertado ya que llegaron justo a tiempo cuando Gaara se encontraba peleando con Deidara, el Kazekage definitivamente ya no podía dar mas de si pero no tuvo necesidad de preocuparse siquiera, ya que después de todo, a parte del par de hermanos Sabaku que quedaban para respaldarlo, además también estaba el equipo siete completo y listo para relevar al pelirrojo en su lucha. Deidara reconoció que definitivamente luego de la lucha que tuvo con Gaara, enfrentarse a aquellas seis personas era un suicidio estúpido. Así que el rubio Akatsuki emprendió retirada junto a su compañero y ambos renegados desaparecieron. Luego de eso, la seguridad en torno a Suna se intensifico, y Konoha mando a muchos de sus mejores ninjas para ayudar a la protección del Kazekage. Poco después, cuando Sasuke había estado cazando a Akatsuki después de matar a Itachi, la batalla decisiva entre Naruto y Orochimaru se había llevado a cabo, y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Gaara -donde él casi pierde la vida-, quizás Naruto verdaderamente hubiese muerto.

Luego de todos estos sucesos, el trato que tenían ambos portadores se había estrechado bastante, parecían alguna especie de íntimos amigos, antiguos amantes o familiares cercanos, Sasuke no sabría cual sería la mejor forma de definir la relación que aquel par tenía, pero una cosa si podía asegurar: no le gustaba en nada. Desde luego, había que aclarar que no era porque se pusiese celoso ¡Claro que no! ¿Sasuke Uchiha celoso del mapache pelirrojo? ¡Ni hablar!

- ¿Sasuke? -preguntó el rubio algo intrigado por el silencio repentino-.

- ¿Qué? -dos voces le respondieron-.

Naruto parpadeó graciosamente al darse cuenta como dos pares de ojos negros se habían girado a observarlo. Ambos morenos giraron a mirarse de forma peligrosa, obviamente no estaban nada felices de haber respondido al llamado del ojiazul al mismo tiempo. El rubio utilizo casi toda su gran fuerza de voluntar para no comenzar a reírse histéricamente en ese momento, en cambio tosió ligeramente como si intentase captar nuevamente la atención de los otros dos.

- Creo que tenemos un ligero problema -comenzó Naruto- Los dos son Sasuke -murmuró para si mismo- ¡Lo tengo! Tú -señaló a su esposo- Eres Sasuke, y tú -señaló esta vez al moreno de corto cabello- Serás Uchiha, así que cuando diga Uchiha será que me estoy refiriendo a ti... o que me he enojado con Sasuke -sonrió tontamente- Pero estoy seguro de que la mayoría del tiempo será para referirme a ti.

- Me equivoque, Naruto -habló _Sasuke_- Es notorio que no has comenzado a utilizar tu cerebro, sigues siendo un estúpido que abre la boca para decir tonterías.

- ¿Sabes? Ya cásate, a ver si así te mejora el humor -comentó cansinamente el ojiazul-.

_Sasuke_ no dijo nada y miró con enfado al rubio, desviando ligeramente su atención al otro Sasuke, casi pareciera que los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para venir a molestarlo con asuntos de parejas y matrimonios. Mas, ambos jounnin ignoraron completamente su presencia para compartir un ligero beso -como siempre los veía hacer-, la sonrisa de felicidad disimulada que tenían después al separarse era mas que notoria.

Y _Sasuke_ verdaderamente ahora si se sentía miserable, porque no podía creer que desde niño todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear o buscar, había estado fácilmente a su alcance de la mano de Naruto... pero él lo había dejado ir.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaa, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y ya, ya, por todos los infiernos, ya les puse algo de lemon, así que espero que con eso puedan estar tranquilas un tiempecito xD ya saben, los reviews se agradecen francamente, como a continuación lo haré con las siguientes personas:

_**K-chaz**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**Amai ame**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Tsubasaangel**_

_**Moonmasterakasha.**_

Y ya saben, dejen un comentario ¡No sean tacañas!, o si no, me iré a jugar Devil May Cry 3 para el Play Station 2 y no actualizare aquí en un tiempo, jajaja. Nah, no se crean ñ.ñ

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre, el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre..."_------**»**


	10. Capitulo IX

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo IX**

**M**ostrando una de las muecas más fastidiadas que tenía en su repertorio, quiso alejar todo pensamiento que le incomodase. Después de todo, no había sentido alguno en ponerse a pensar que lo mejor hubiese sido jamás dejar Konoha y quedarse al lado de Naruto.

- ¿Es todo lo que dice? -preguntó _Sasuke_-.

- Si dijera algo más, tendrías que esperar a que termináramos de desayunar para saberlo -habló Sasuke-.

- Jódete -respondió con indiferencia el moreno pelicorto-.

- Creí que habíamos aclarado que para eso necesito de Naruto ¿Eh?

- Sasuke -siseó en tono de advertencia el rubio- Ya te dije que te comportes.

- Corrección, se lo dijiste a él -señaló al contrario-.

- Pues ahora te lo digo a ti.

- Si quieren discutir tonterías, háganlo, pero antes, quiero saber que más decía ese maldito rollo.

- ¡Tsk! Que malos modales.

- ¡Sasuke! -gritó nuevamente el rubio, ahora con indignación- Ya deja de estar de provocador y mejor termina lo que estas haciendo, que estoy seguro, se trata de ramen... ¿Verdad que sí? -había un tono anhelante en su voz sin duda alguna-.

- Naruto -el tono del jounnin pelinegro era de cansancio- Sabes que hoy no te toca comer ramen.

- ¡Joder, Sasuke-teme! Tú lo que quieres es matarme de inanición con esas cosas asquerosas que preparas y tienes el descaro de decir que es buena comida, dattebayo.

- ¡Jah! -sonrió de lado- Tú sabes que son buenas para ti, además ¿Quién te manda a embarazarte, dobe?

- ¡No es como si yo lo hubiese planeado!, de haber sabido que eso podría pasar y que no me dejarías comer ramen ¡Seguramente lo hubiese evitado! Y te habría obligado a ti a tener al bebé, baka.

- Deberían ya de callarse los dos -dijo _Sasuke_ siendo lo mas paciente que podía... lo que en realidad no quería decir mucho- ¿Cómo diablos se supone que no lo planearon? Ni siquiera Naruto es tan estúpido como para realizar ese jutsu sin saber lo que acarrearía... aunque siendo realistas, quizás eso fue lo que paso ¡Hasta aseguro que fue la única razón por la que se casaron! -enfatizó la última palabra con burla-.

Sin embargo, Naruto aparentemente enmudeció, y prefirió desviar su mirada hacia el interesante color de la pared que tenía más cercana a la vista.

- Es cierto que nos casamos por eso -rezongó el pelilargo- O al menos, que adelantamos la boda... planeábamos casarnos dentro de algunos años, esta situación únicamente acortó el tiempo de espera, pero... -hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente el otro par de ojos negros idénticos a los suyos- Naruto no se embarazo por medio de un jutsu.

_Sasuke_ ahora si se encontraba intrigado por aquella aseveración. Era de conocimiento público entre los ninjas más experimentados que existía una antigua técnica que permitía a un hombre quedar embarazado, sin embargo, era difícil de realizar y aun más difícil de mantener durante los nueve meses de gestación. En el pasado únicamente la utilizaban los miembros mas destacados de grandes clanes, ya que era una forma de demostrarle al resto de las personas que quien realizaba ese jutsu era un ninja de gran fuerza y habilidad, capaz de concebir a un hijo gracias a sus increíbles capacidades. Pero esta técnica resultaba poco conveniente, ya que durante el tiempo que durase la gestación, el shinobi embarazado perdía completamente toda capacidad de defenderse, ya que su chackra estaba eternamente atado para ayudar a la manutención y desarrollo del bebé, además de que el otro padre constantemente tenía que aportar de su propio chackra para evitar un seguro aborto. Por esta razón los ninjas embarazados debían tener un cuidado constante además de que si tenían algún tipo de enemigo, entonces se convertían en un blanco fácil. En los casos más complicados, el gestante moría a la hora del parto o el bebé no llegaba a término, por esta y varias razones más, el jutsu dejó de practicarse de forma descuidada. En la actualidad aunque eran raros, aun existían embarazos masculinos, pero únicamente eran llevados a cabo por personas que habían estado entrenándose para ello. Por lo tanto, si algún shinobi se embarazaba, era al instante admirado y alabado por el resto de los integrantes de su aldea, que lo reconocían como un gran ninja capaz de llevar a cabo tal hazaña (jah! hazaña? pues miren que a nosotras las mujeres no nos cuesta nada, jajaja... sorry, me emocione ¬¬Uu).

Por eso, cuando _Sasuke_ se había enterado de la particular "condición" del rubio, espero encontrárselo vulnerable y completamente rodeado de cuidados, en lo cual claramente se equivocó, ya que en todo el tiempo que tenía en aquel mundo, había visto a Naruto llevar una vida común como si nada le molestase, hacía técnicas, se ponía a practicar taijutsu, lo veía saltar de tejado en tejado y un montón de cosas que siendo lógico, deberían de poner en un serio riesgo su vida o la vida que llevaba en el estomago. Pero como siempre, ahí tenía que venir Naruto, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, haciendo lo que menos se espera de él. _Sasuke_ asumió que quizás Tsunade había mejorado increíblemente el jutsu y que por eso, Naruto podía llevar una vida tranquila.

- Pero el cómo pasó no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia -dijo Sasuke- Y si quieres saber que mas dice ese pergamino, tendrás que esperar, sino, te puedes ir. Tenemos muchas puertas y ventanas en la casa como ya te habrás dado cuenta, y por todas ellas te puedes marchar.

Hasta el momento, _Sasuke_ había disminuido en cantidades asombrosas su mal carácter, su poca paciencia y su extrema insociabilidad, todo porque sabía perfectamente que de nada le serviría comportarse como un desgraciado psicópata, mas en aquel momento, recordó que tenía algo muy importante que bajo ningún concepto se había decidido a perder: orgullo. Así que dedicándole una mirada a su "gemelo" que notoriamente le deseaba la muerte, _Sasuke_ se puso de pie para con una velocidad digna de mencionarse, desaparecer de la vista de los otros dos, dejándolos solos.

- Oh, se ofendió -mencionó el moreno con sencillez-.

- Eres de lo peor, Sasuke -dijo Naruto risueñamente- Siempre estas buscando alguna cosa para meterte con él.

- No puedo evitarlo -se encogió de hombros- Me desagrada... me desagrada mas de lo que crees el saber que ambos somos la misma persona, hace que me de vergüenza ser humano como él y en su presencia.

- Teme -le dijo con cariño- ¿Y qué quieres ser si no eres humano?... ¿Una bestia, un demonio?

- No me molestaría -había franqueza en su voz- Estoy enamorado de un demonio con alma de ángel.

El rubio se sonrojo entonces con ligereza, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza al Uchiha a modo de reprimenda. Sasuke tomó entonces la misma mano que le había golpeado y beso su palma, apresando después la muñeca y jalando al rubio por el brazo hacia él. Ante el repentino tirón, Naruto se dejó manejar siendo tomado por sorpresa al tiempo que unos labios calidos se posaban sobre los suyos en una delicada caricia.

En momentos así, Naruto estaba seguro de que podría llorar de tanta felicidad, porque no creía que después de todo el sufrimiento, ahora fuese tan infinitamente feliz. Era un secreto compartido el saber que Sasuke a veces también sentía esos mismos deseos de llorar... y por la misma grata razón que él.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Frustrado.

Frustrado y completamente exasperado era como se encontraba ahora... ¡Como se encontraba en cualquier otro momento!, realmente la situación amenazaba con acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba a su mente, y arrastrarlo a una dimensión de demencia de la que no podría escapar nunca, si es que realmente no se encontraba ya allí en ese lugar, mirando a diario como un reflejo de _él_ mismo con el cabello largo, se paseaba con un rubio de ojos azules como su celado esposo.

_Sasuke_ estaba consciente de que no sería capaz de soportar la situación por mas tiempo, que todo lo que estaba pasando terminaría por sobrepasarlo y aplastar cada gramo de su cordura. Desde hacia unos días, a cada momento en que se encontraba a solas, su sufrida mente no hacía otra cosa mas que atormentarlo como el mas fiero de los verdugos, taladrando hasta el grado de hacerle doler la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo serían las cosas en su propia vida si sencillamente se hubiese quedado en aquel maldito valle, si tan sólo hubiese regresado a Konoha. Y ahora podía verlo, podía observar a diario las respuestas a esas preguntas... preguntas que algunas contadas y extrañas veces, solía hacerse, pensando firmemente en que la decisión de abandonar a la aldea de la hoja e irse con el sannin de las serpientes fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, después de todo _él_ ahora era fuerte, bastante fuerte y poderoso... pero no lo suficiente como para siquiera ser una verdadera amenaza contra Itachi. Que patético era en realidad. Porque mientras _él_ perdía tiempo encerrado en cuevas, pasando por entrenamientos inhumanos, matando a sangre fría y cometiendo atrocidades, el Sasuke Uchiha de aquel mundo fantasioso y paralelo, ya había matado a Itachi desde hacia mucho tiempo, iba a cumplir su deseo de renacer a su clan y además de eso, era poseedor de un increíble poder ¿Y cómo había logrado todo eso¡Quedándose!, simple y llanamente permaneciendo en el lugar que _Sasuke_ decidió abandonar por sus propias ambiciones ¡Ambiciones que no había cumplido! Y que quizás ahora, nunca podría cumplir porque era posible que no volviese al lugar al que pertenecía.

No tenía sentido alguno ponerse a pensar en cuanto desearía jamás haber dejado Konoha y haberse quedado al lado de Naruto. Porque _Sasuke_ ya había tomado una decisión y fue la de marcharse... una decisión que no podía ser cambiada, porque el _hubiera_ no existe.

- Lo mejor... -una sonrisa burlona se plasmó en sus labios- Hubiese sido morir por ti aquel día... lo mejor para todos.

Sí, definitivamente esta vez debería tener la razón.

- Hubieses hecho sentir mal a Naruto, además, Haku no era realmente un villano así que de ninguna forma te hubiese matado.

_Sasuke_ se sobresaltó entonces, observando rápidamente en todas las direcciones que aquella triste y solitaria habitación en la que se encontraba. Fácilmente divisó una figura que estaba en una de las esquinas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo con enojo-.

- Todo este terreno es mío... así que supongo que puedo estar donde quiera.

- ¡Estoy harto de ti¡Te odio!

Sasuke que hasta el momento había permanecido recargado sobre la pared, de brazos cruzados y mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, arqueó entonces una ceja, incorporándose y descruzando los brazos.

- Vaya, que reacción tan impropia de ti -sonrió burlonamente sin embargo- ¿Me odias?... ¿Y no irás a agregar mi nombre en una lista de venganzas o algo así?

- Si pudiera hacerlo, ahora estarías muerto -aseguró con increíble convicción-.

- Pero no puedes, _Sasuke_.

_Sasuke_ miró a su reflejo vestido de jounnin con verdadero rencor brillando en su mirada oscura. No entendía porque siempre tenía que ser tomado por sorpresa, porque no era capaz de notar las presencias de Sasuke o de Naruto ¡Se suponía que _él_ era un shinobi experimentado! Se suponía que nadie podía sorprenderlo ni acercarse sigilosamente a _él_ sin ser descubierto; pero para su desgracia, _Sasuke_ había notado que incluso en eso se había equivocado. Con un gesto aburrido, Sasuke se acercó unos pasos a _él_, quitando con una de sus manos el largo cabello que se encontraba sobre su hombro derecho. Intentando serenarse, _Sasuke_ torció la boca con fastidio, para desviar su vista hacia la ventana mas cercana que tenía.

- Realmente deberías de cortarte ese maldito cabello -masculló de mala gana- Te pareces tanto a Itachi que das vergüenza.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, encogiéndose de hombros.

- De hecho, es por Itachi que me deje el cabello largo... Naruto no lo sabe, pero si se lo dijese, seguramente dejaría de gustarle.

_Sasuke_ resopló, manteniéndose indiferente.

- Y supongo que si lo llevas largo en su honor, es para estarte recordando a toda hora tu gran victoria ¿No? -escupió las palabras con resentimiento-.

- En realidad no... lo hago en memoria de mi hermano para recordar lo mucho que siempre significó en mi vida, y lo arrepentido que estuve después de matarlo.

El pelicorto apretó entonces con fuerza los puños, girándose después con violencia hacia su copia, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de furia que hacía un perfecto juego con el sharingan que había aparecido en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Arrepentido?! -gritó estridentemente- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar arrepentido de haber matado a ese bastardo?!

Mas, Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su blanco rostro que le revelase al otro moreno alguna emoción.

- Tú no sabes la verdad, _Sasuke_ -siseó con tono frió- Tú no sabes todo lo que se esconde detrás de la matanza del clan, ni tampoco sabes quienes movían los hilos que manipularon nuestras vidas... Naruto y yo hemos conseguido acabar con esas personas, pero tú... tú sigues siendo un títere al igual que el Naruto de tu mundo, desconocen cual es la verdad que movía a Orochimaru o de por qué existe Akatsuki. Y si te digo que estoy arrepentido de matar a Itachi, es porque realmente lo estoy... yo sé lo que tú ignoras, _Sasuke_.

Con una mirada glacial, Sasuke se acercó a la puerta más cercana de la oscura y polvorienta habitación.

- Sí me demuestras que mereces saberlo antes de que encontremos como regresarte a tu mundo, entonces te diré de que estoy hablando, no creo que el que lo sepas pueda causar mas daño del que tú ya has hecho -giró ligeramente el rostro para observarlo, mirándolo de soslayo- Y vine a avisarte que nos vamos, es hora de que vayamos a recoger a ese enviado de Suna... como debes suponer la vieja ebria ordenó que vinieses.

Abriendo la puerta, el moreno se perdió de vista, dejando dentro a un sorprendido _Sasuke_ que únicamente atinó a abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Para las personas de Konoha, ver a Naruto Uzumaki caminar tranquilamente por las calles, acompañado de dos Sasuke Uchiha, era un cuadro que comenzaba a verse completamente común y al que ya se estaban acostumbrando. Los rumores suelen correr con mucha facilidad en aquel lugar, sobre todo si la "noticia" es de dominio publico, por lo tanto, ya casi todos en la aldea sabían de la nueva y casi disparatada idea del chico Uzumaki para mejorar una técnica tan antigua como el clon de sombra. Sasuke y su esposo agradecían eso, ya que no tenían que dar explicaciones más extensas y la situación verdadera estaba bien guardada.

Naruto sonrió una vez mas, disfrutando del calido sol y el precioso día que estaba haciendo, a su lado, Sasuke parecía mas bien perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que tras ellos, _Sasuke_ daba la impresión de ir aun más ensimismado que su "gemelo" jounnin. Cuando el trío llegó a las grandes puertas de la villa, el rubio saludo de forma alegre al par de jounnins que permanecían de forma constante custodiando. Desde su llegada casi una hora mas transcurrió, tiempo bastante soportable para el ojiazul ya que se puso a platicar con cuanta persona conocida se pasaba por allí. Los otros dos pelinegros se las arreglaron bastante bien, ya que después de todo, ambos eran bastante expertos en conservar la paciencia y la calma hasta limites bastante grandes cuando la situación lo requería. El jinchuuriki acababa de despedirse de Hana, mandándole saludos a Kiba que en los últimos días había estado distraído y torpe, pero era de justificarse, el pobre no encontraba la forma de pedir al clan Hyuuga que hiciesen valido un compromiso matrimonial entre él y Hinata. Naruto a veces se asombraba de que esos dos hubiesen terminado juntos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Sasuke le había dicho, con una de sus sonrisas mas odiosas y burlescas, que Hinata había estado enamorada de él durante cinco años... enamoramiento que lógicamente tuvo que desistir y comenzar a ser olvidado cuando Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, dejando saber a todo aquel que lo preguntase, que ambos eran pareja. Naruto aun no podía creer que la dulce de Hinata hubiese estado enamorada de él ¡Si ella nunca llegó a decirle nada! Y eso que la chica tuvo oportunidades de sobra para expresarse (nos consta, Naru-chan, nos consta xD).

- ¡Hey, Naruto-hueco, Uchiha-bastardo!

El grito fue claro y perfectamente escuchado por todos aquellos que se encontraban en la puerta de Konoha. Sasuke se encogió de hombros haciendo un mohín disgustado, mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse. Naruto en cambio, pareció darle cierto tic en el ojo derecho.

- ¡Que no soy hueco, dattebayo¡Eres un baka, Sai!

Allí, parado en medio de las puertas abiertas se encontraba la figura un chico de cabellos aun más cortos que los de _Sasuke_, con ojos igualmente negros y afilados además de una piel blanca. Mostraba una enorme sonrisa en los labios y vestía un traje similar al que portaban los guardias de Sunagakure.

Naruto paró entonces el enojo que comenzaba a sentir, al percatarse de un hecho obvio.

- ¿Sai? -preguntó entonces el ojiazul de forma incrédula- ¡Sai! -chilló después con emoción-.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro resignado, mientras observaba como su rubio corría entusiasmado hacia el sonriente chico que aun permanecía sin moverse de donde estaba parado. Ahora si que el Uchiha estaba fastidiado, como si no tuviese suficiente con lidiar con su "gemelo malvado", ahora aparentemente también tendría que lidiar con el detestable e irritante de Sai... ¡Lo que le faltaba!

_**Continuara... **_

**Anexo II**

_Pocas veces en la vida había llegado a sentirse realmente avergonzado, y definitivamente aquella ocasión se trataba de una de esas pocas veces. No podía creer que en lugar de estar con Orochimaru obteniendo el supuesto poder instantáneo que le ofreció, al contrario se encontrase en aquel lugar... escondido como un vil ladronzuelo y en... en semejante situación. _

_- Esto es humillante, dattebayo. _

_Sasuke tuvo que darle razón silenciosamente a las palabras de Naruto, quien se encontraba a su lado en aquel momento. _

_- Aun no me creo que ese ero-sennin sea capaz de estar haciendo... "esas" cosas en lugar de ocuparse de nuestro importante entrenamiento'ttebayo... ¡Debería darle vergüenza!_

_- Hmpf, dobe, no sé siquiera porque finges ofenderte, tú eres igual, por algo te inventaste esa técnica indecente._

_- ¡Mas respeto, dattebayo! Gracias a mi Oiroke no Jutsu es que puedo convencer a ero-sennin cuando se pone necio y no quiere entrenarnos. _

_- ¿Ah, sí? -sonrió burlonamente- Pues no veo que esa chica en la que te transformas nos haya ayudado mucho esta vez ¡El anciano te ha ignorado!_

_- ¡Argh¡Déjame en paz, Sasuke-teme!, voy a mejorar mi jutsu ¡Te lo aseguro!_

_- No necesito saber si vas a mejorar tus inútiles técnicas, pero si esa es tu intención, ya te puedes largar al espiar chicas desnudas como ese viejo libidinoso ¡Son iguales los dos!_

_- ¡Claro que no! -infló las mejillas de forma infantil- Yo no soy un pervertido, dattebayo, yo no espió chicas desnudas con las intenciones que tiene ero-sennin. Si lo hice alguna vez fue para mi Oiroke no Jutsu, porque me di cuenta de que todos los adultos son unos pervertidos, hasta ahora nadie ha vencido mi técnica'ttebayo ¡Eso prueba que tan fuerte es!_

_- Usuratonkachi -susurró con una mueca- A mí ese desperdiciado jutsu tuyo no me afecta._

_- ¡Es lógico, dattebayo! Nosotros no somos unos pervertidos, por eso mi jutsu no te afecta, y por eso a mí no me agradan las cosas que hace ero-sennin._

_El moreno comprendió que en realidad Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad, y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sorprenderse, porque si ese era el caso, Naruto en realidad no era mas que un mocoso inocente... pero ¿Cómo puede alguien ser inocente cuando se transforma a si mismo en una chica desnuda y atrevida? Definitivamente que Naruto debía de ser uno de los grandes misterios del universo._

_Con una sonrisa de superioridad que se dibujo en sus labios, Sasuke miró unos instantes al Uzumaki, antes de encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba su "maestro". Los tres habían llegado a un tranquilo pueblo en el País de la Flor, y como era de esperarse, Jiraiya había corrido a los baños públicos a espiar apenas había tenido la oportunidad, dejando a sus dos alumnos completamente molestos. El ermitaño se encontraba estratégicamente escondido, espiando por un agujero que había en la pared de madera, sonriendo suciamente y babeando casi hasta el suelo; Sasuke y Naruto se habían quedado algunos metros alejados, nada deseosos de ser participes de las "investigaciones" de su supuesto sensei. Tan entretenido se encontraba Jiraiya, que no prestó atención a Sasuke que llegó a su lado, agachándose mientras depositaba algo en el suelo, para enderezarse después y regresar sus pasos, parándose al lado de Naruto que lo miró con un claro signo de confusión en sus brillantes ojos azules. Sasuke sonrió nuevamente con petulancia, antes de realizar un sencillo sello frente a su rostro para momentos después de una manera rápida y brusca, tomar la muñeca derecha de Naruto y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria de los baños públicos. El rubio se dejó arrastrar, sorprendido y molesto después. _

_- ¡Oi, Sasuke-teme¿Qué cojones te pasa¡Suéltame, dattebayo!_

_Pero el rubio no siguió quejándose, ya que momentos después el sonido de una pequeña explosión se escuchó, y luego de eso un montón de gritos femeninos y aterrorizados... muchos de ellos hablando de un "horrible viejo degenerado". Naruto giró su rostro hacia atrás mientras corría, observando el ligero humo que se había levantado y la conmoción que se formo en los baños. De pronto, comprendió todo y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, antes de comenzar a reír a grandes y contagiosas carcajadas dejando todavía que Sasuke lo guiase mientras corrían. Sasuke fue él que giró esta vez hacia atrás, observando el rostro risueño del rubio que parecía estar completamente feliz, enfocó su vista al frente de nuevo y apretó con suavidad el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de Naruto._

**Anexo III**

_Mas allá de dolor físico que sentía, su ego había sido dañado o por lo menos esa era la idea que tenía. Con un suspiro molesto se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha y dejó que su mente rememorara la razón por la cual había terminado en la habitación de aquella posada, con un vendaje cubriéndole el pecho y con estrictas ordenes de no moverse del futón donde se hallaba._

_Durante casi dos semanas, Jiraiya los había puesto a él y a Sasuke a enfrentarse usando únicamente las técnicas que podrían considerarse como sus representativas: El rasengan y el chidori. Dado a que Sasuke únicamente podía realizar dos veces seguidas dicha técnica, había que ser muy precisos con el entrenamiento para que esas dos ocasiones no se desperdiciaran, Jiraiya había dicho que quería que ambos perfeccionaran esos ataques y además, entre ellos mismos, fuesen capaces de soportar e incluso anular la técnica de su rival. El sannin de las ranas les recordó que antes de que rivales, también eran amigos y compañeros y como tal debían de aprender a pelear en una perfecta sincronización, porque era muy probable que si tenían la suficiente suerte, muchas peleas importantes las llevarían a cabo los dos juntos. Y el entrenamiento había ido bien hasta el día anterior, cuando por un descuido de Naruto, el chidori de Sasuke había ido a dar directamente a uno de sus costados, alcanzado a dañar casi uno de sus pulmones. El rubio desde entonces a pesar del dolor, no dejaba de reprenderse a si mismo por tal estupidez, la culpa no podía ser de Sasuke, ya que se suponía que ambos sabían que estaban atacándose entre si de forma seria, y si alguno salía lastimado, era por su propia culpa y nada mas... de hecho Jiraiya le había echado en cara de que debería de estar agradecido porque el moreno no hubiese utilizado toda su fuerza en el chidori que le impacto. _

_- Ya sé que estas allí, Sasuke._

_Por la puerta abierta de la habitación se asomó la figura de Sasuke, quien desde el principio no había hecho cosa alguna por ocultar su presencia. Con la misma careta de indiferencia de siempre, se recargó sobre el alfeizar de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos._

_- Sí vienes a disculparte, mejor te vas antes de que yo mismo te corra con una patada'ttebayo. _

_- No te creas tanto -inclinó ligeramente la cabeza- Tú tienes la culpa así que no hay motivos para que me disculpe, sólo quería saber si aun seguías respirando._

_- Pues ya viste que sí, dattebayo, así que ya vete._

_- ¡Hmpf¿Por qué tanta necesidad de que me vaya, gatito asustadizo? -preguntó burlescamente-._

_- ¿De que vas¡No te he hecho nada para que vengas a molestarme, dattebayo!_

_- Lo hago por gusto, usuratonkachi, este lugar es tan aburrido._

_- ¡Piérdete!_

_- Tienes razón, debe ser mas divertido que estar aquí... y cuando regrese seguramente te habrás recuperado y estarás igual de escandaloso y torpe._

_- ¡Eso a ti no te importa, baka!_

_- Claro que sí, el viejo ha dicho que seguiremos entrenando hasta que te restablezcas... para mañana ya habrá pasado, para eso tienes a ese zorro ¿No?_

_Naruto entonces lo observó, boqueando y con los ojos abiertos de forma sorprendida. Repentinamente, ahora si comenzó a sentirse mal como si la herida de su cuerpo hubiese comenzado a doler más.Sasuke se giró arrogantemente y le dio la espalda al rubio. _

_- E... ¿Ero-sennin te lo dijo'ttebayo? -preguntó el Uzumaki con la voz en un hilo-._

_- Algo importante como eso no podría ser pasado por alto._

_El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el frente, cerrando sus puños sobre la manta que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y mordiéndose un lado del labio inferior. _

_- De todas formas no te creas tan especial por ser un monstruo, Naruto. _

_Aquellas simples palabras causaron mas daño en su interior que cualquier herida física que pudiese haberle hecho Sasuke en el pasado._

_- Después de todo yo estoy maldito -se volteó, sonriendo con notorio orgullo- El sharingan es una maldición en mi familia... así que tú eres un fenómeno porque te encerraron un demonio dentro... pero yo soy una aberración por mi línea de sangre ¡No tienes porque presumir, dobe! No eres el único monstruo por aquí. _

_Y sonriendo una vez mas con esa bendita presunción suya, Sasuke se dio la vuelta antes de salir de la habitación. Todo el ambiente quedó entonces en una paz asombrosa que fácilmente podría relajar a cualquiera._

_Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo en escalofrió mientras se llevaba una mano al plano estomago, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba en sello. En sus labios una lenta sonrisa se había formado que poco después se convirtió en una mueca de felicidad. Nunca antes, nada de lo que le habían dicho que le había reconfortado de aquella manera tan asombrosa y calida.De ahora en adelante no volvería a sentirse mal cada vez que le llamasen: demonio o monstruo... ¡Al contrario! Iba a sentirse bien ¡Portaría esos sobrenombres con orgullo! Que nadie dijese que Uzumaki Naruto negaba su naturaleza. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Que ilusión! Ya me han dejado más reviews, me siento 0.10 más querida que antes xD nah, nah, no me tomen tan en serio, a veces desvarió, lo que si, es que se les agradece que tomen la consideración de comentar. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos veremos en el siguiente, y me voy no sin antes agradecerles a las siguientes personitas por sus comentarios:

**_Hikaru H.K._**

**_Nohely_**

**_Laynad3_**

**_Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked_**

**_JanniDeathX87Xx_**

**_Jennita_**

**_MiloAicos_**

**_Riwanon_**

**_-YuNat-_**

**_Blackgato1_**

**_K-chaz_**

**_Zergan_**

**_Quimera Dreams_**

**_Sabaku no Yum_**

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"¿De qué te sirve ser mas fuerte? Si no sabes ser mejor..._" ------**»**


	11. Capitulo X

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo X**

**E**l silencio y la tranquilidad se habían expandido por el despacho del Hokage, que en aquel momento se encontraba ocupado por cinco personas únicamente.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!

El grito escandaloso de Sai atrajo la atención del resto.

Tsunade le miró con interés, sentada desde su escritorio, mientras que Sasuke al lado de Naruto esperaron con paciencia a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, en un rincón, _Sasuke_ había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo desde que habían llegado a aquel despacho.

- Esto se parece a un libro que leí -Sai sonrió cerrando los ojos- Se trataba de una niña que un día se quedaba encerrada en su casa, y como estaba aburrida se puso a jugar en su habitación, cuando el espejo grande que tenía llamó su atención y estuvo observándolo por largo rato... entonces al tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que su mano lo traspasaba y armándose de valor se decidió a pasarlo completamente, entonces, otra niña idéntica a ella salió al mismo tiempo que ella entraba. La niña que entró al espejo se encontró con que allí había otro mundo igual al suyo, sólo que al revés -hizo un paro para tomar aire- Así que la respuesta a nuestro problema es meter al Uchiha-bastardo del otro mundo en un espejo para que así podamos regresarlo.

Las otras cuatro personas presentes mostraron entonces diferentes reacciones. La rubia cerró los ojos mientras que una de las venas en su sien comenzaba a marcarse, Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, Sasuke se palmeó la frente y _Sasuke_ soltó un tremendo bufido molesto.

Como la Godaime les había ordenado, luego de enterarse de que Sai era el enviado que había mandado la aldea de la arena, y de pasar por el obligatorio reencuentro, Sai verdaderamente se había visto intrigado al notar la presencia de un segundo Sasuke acompañándolos, mas Naruto había dicho que antes de cualquier cosa, lo primero sería ir a ver a Tsunade. Para la fortuna de los esposos, Sai había aceptado haciendo las cosas bastante fáciles para ellos. Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, la mujer había mandado fuera al resto de los subordinados que se encontraban presentes y una vez que ellos eran los únicos que habían quedado, la rubia comenzó a hablar claramente sobre la situación, explicándole a Sai de principio a fin los detalles que se tenían, y agregando después que en vista de los nulos avances, entonces habían decido recurrir a Suna con la esperanza de obtener mejores resultados.

Al principio, Sai se había mostrado bastante escéptico ante la información que recibió, lo cual era fácil de entenderse dado a que se trataba de algo bastante sorprendente y desde luego, técnicamente imposible de que hubiese pasado. Pero siendo Sai tan... "Sai", no dudo en mostrar una de sus encantadoramente exasperantes sonrisas y decir que seguramente -como había leído en un libro- alguna especie de dios vengativo había decidido mandar a ese "Uchiha-bastardo-pelo-corto" para hacerle pagar al "Uchiha-bastardo-pelo-largo" todos sus horribles pecados (ya va, y seguramente el dios vengativo seré yo, jajaja). Bueno, al menos había que destacar que el anbu de la raíz había creído en lo que le habían dicho. Pero claro, momentos después tenía que salir con la chorrada esa de la niña y el espejo.

- Mira que eres idiota -dijo al fin Sasuke- Si la solución fuese estamparlo contra un espejo ¡Lo hubiésemos hecho desde antes!

- Pero es que el libro que leí decía...

- ¡Leíste un estúpido cuento! -gruñó Sasuke de forma determinada- Y un cuento no nos ayudara con esto.

- ¿No? -Sai inclinó la cabeza en un movimiento que Naruto también solía hacer con frecuencia- Pero algunos cuentos tienen moralejas, y las moralejas ayudan a las personas a...

- No juegues con mi paciencia -advirtió el moreno jounnin- Si hasta parece que gozas diciendo tonterías.

- Uchiha-bastardo -Sai sonrió falsamente- Yo únicamente intento ayudar.

- Pero sólo estas diciendo disparates inútiles.

- ¡A callar los dos! -gritó Tsunade con firmeza- En este momento no estamos para peleas tontas. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y... -dudó un poco- El Uchiha de Orochimaru, ustedes tres irán a Suna con el fin de encontrarse con el Kazekage y contarle sobre nuestra precaria situación, no vuelvan a Konoha a menos de que hayan encontrado algo o en su defecto, que no hayan encontrado nada. Sai -giró su mirada color almendra hacia el mencionado- Tus ordenes serán a acompañarlos y después de eso seguir cumpliendo con tu misión original de custodiar al Kazekage, también prestaras toda la ayuda que puedas a este problema. Recuerden que esto no debe de ser revelado mas que al Kazekage ¡A nadie mas! ¿Me he explicado correctamente?

Se hizo un asentimiento casi general.

- Bien ¿Todos comprenden cuales son sus ordenes? -nuevamente otro asentimiento-.

Tsunade definitivamente podía pavonearse vanidosamente, porque cuando se trataba de tomar el papel de Hokage serio y responsable ¡Podía hacerlo!, y además le salía tan bien que incluso la misma Shizune tenía que aceptarlo.

- Mañana los cuatro partirán a Suna a las ocho de la mañana, en cuanto lleguen allá y hayan hablado con el Kazekage, enviaran un reporte aquí. Sasuke, tú serás el líder de esta misión, además de custodiar al traidor ese y cuidar perfectamente bien de Naruto.

- ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo, Obaa-chan! ¿Y por qué Sasuke tiene que ser el líder de la misión'ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio enfurruñado-.

- Porque tú no estas en condiciones de hacerlo, tus capacidades para tomar decisiones pueden haberse afectado por tu condición -sonrió la Godaime malvadamente-.

- ¡Solamente estoy embarazado, no estúpido!

- Lo siento, Naruto, mejor no arriesgarnos -Tsunade sonrió aun mas-.

- ¡Argh! ¡Vieja decrepita y amargada! -rezongó al instante- ¡Te encanta meterte conmigo! ¿No, anciana?, claro, como tienes tantos años tu única distracción debe ser ponerte a beber como alcohólica, perder apuestas ¡Y molestar a todos los que te rodean!

- Na. Ru. To. -siseó la rubia alzando lentamente su puño derecho que temblaba-.

Instantes después Tsunade se puso de pie con violencia, golpeando la mesa y partiéndola a la mitad y dejándola prácticamente hecha pedazos. En sus ojos color avellana se podía ver brillante el enojo y la rabia que tenía en aquel momento, junto con los dientes apretados y la notoria vena que palpitaba en su sien pareciendo casi iba a estallar.

El rubio sonrió graciosamente y estaba por replicar algo para librarse de aquel embrollo o por lo menos, de encontrar tiempo para salir corriendo, cuando sintió una particular y extraña sensación que lo alertó y al instante se olvido de la furiosa Tsunade que parecía lista para mandarlo de un golpe al País del Viento. Con rapidez deslizó su mano bajo la playera negra desfajada que traía y la movió por su estomago, sonriendo entonces con rapidez.

- ¡Se ha movido! -exclamó con deleite-.

Esas tres simples palabras capturaron la atención del cuarteto que estaba en la habitación, y esfumaron como por arte de magia el descomunal enojo del que la agresiva mujer fue presa. Antes de que siquiera Sasuke pudiese haber hecho un movimiento, Tsunade se le había adelantado casi arrojándolo lejos, levantando con prisa la camiseta negra de Naruto, revelando su bella y redonda barriga. Colocó una de sus manos moviéndola como si con ella estuviese sondeando el vientre y luego dio un respingo mientras detenía sus movimientos.

- ¡Es cierto! -gritó esta vez ella- Realmente se ha movido, es la primera vez que pasa ¿Verdad, Naruto?

- ¡Hai, Tsunade-obaa-chan! -exclamó con emoción-.

- Ya empezaba a preocuparme porque me parecía extraño que no hubiese pasado antes -confesó la mujer- ¡Pero ya no importa! ¡Esto es maravilloso!

Velozmente, Tsunade apresó a Naruto entre sus brazos, aplastando el rostro del ojiazul sobre sus enormes pechos y sonriendo como una loca.

- ¡El bebé esta bien y tan sano! -vociferó- ¡Debes estar feliz, Naruto!

Aunque por su tremenda reacción, más bien parecía que era Tsunade la que estaba delirando de emoción y felicidad. Al fin, cuando la mujer lo soltó, Naruto comenzó a toser recuperándose del agarre casi mortal del que fue presa... ¡Esto era el colmo!, Tsunade era peligrosa no únicamente cuando se ponía agresiva ¡Sino también cuando se ponía cariñosa!

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! -anunció por lo alto- Y por eso iré a tomar un buen sake ¡Hace mucho que no me doy un rato libre!, ¡Soy una esclava del trabajo!

Obviamente, eso no era más que una notoria y descarada mentira.

- Bien, todos ustedes afuera -los miró despectivamente- Ya tienen sus ordenes ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero que me sigan quitando mi importante tiempo!, tengo mucho que beber... ¡Trabajar! -se corrigió penosamente-.

Bien, ahí se iba el papel de Hokage serio y respetable.

Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio a decir los insultos que tenía en mente para la Goidame... esa vieja arpía le quitó el derecho de sentir moverse a su hijo por primera vez ¡Pero ya se las pagaría! ¿Quién se creía ella que era?

Y así, haciendo caso a las palabras de Tsunade para no tener que soportar otro de sus histéricos arranques de ira, el cuarteto salió del despacho y caminó en cierto mutismo. Ese si que parecía ser ahora un grupo peculiar, tres morenos -dos de ellos idénticos- y un rubio andando por los pasillos de la Torre de forma silenciosa y casi lúgubre.

- Acabo de darme cuenta del problema que esto representa -comentó Sai, rompiendo el silencio-.

Los otros tres pensaron que ya era hora de que Sai se hubiese percatado de lo delicado que era todo aquel asunto.

- Con otro Sasuke aquí... ¿Cómo voy a diferenciarlos? -dijo de forma pensativa- ¡Si les digo Uchiha-bastardo ambos tendrían que voltear!, esto si que es un serio problema.

Las reacciones en los otros fueron diferentes. Naruto casi se deja ir de espaldas al piso, Sasuke tuvo unas repentinas ganas de comenzar a estrangular a Sai, y _Sasuke_ pensó que realmente estaba rodeado de un montón de idiotas, y que si aquellas personas eran su esperanza para volver a su mundo, lo mas seguro era que estaba perdido y se quedaría en aquel lugar para siempre.

- Bueno -dijo Naruto con tono cansino- Yo los diferencio llamando a uno por su nombre y a otro por el apellido.

- ¿Sí?... ¡Pero yo no llamare por su nombre a ese Uchiha-bastardo!, ni que lo mereciera.

- Tú eres el que ni siquiera merece hablarme -contestó toscamente el moreno jounnin-.

Sai continuó caminando, aunque por la expresión que había en su rostro se notaba perfectamente que estaba pensando. Se detuvo entonces de golpe haciendo que quienes lo acompañaban voltearan a verlo.

- El otro será Uchiha-traidor -apuntó casi groseramente a _Sasuke_- Por lo que dijo Hokage-sama, él se fue con Orochimaru lo cual lo convierte en un traidor digno de desprecio ¿Cierto?

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada fuerte y jovial, para que después y sin que sirviese de precedente, palmear la espalda de Sai en un gesto amistoso.

- ¡Hasta que dices algo inteligente, pintor de cuarta!

_Sasuke_ mantenía en su rostro una expresión completamente indiferente, como si fuese incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de emoción en aquel momento. Naruto sin embargo lo miró detenidamente mientras su esposo y Sai aparentemente comenzaban a discutir por sus típicas tonterías. El rubio estaba seguro de que pese a su careta de hielo, _Sasuke_ seguramente debía de sentirse incomodo y quizás... hasta mal.

- Sai -llamó Naruto de forma oportuna para evitar que la discusión continuara- ¿Te quedaras en nuestra casa a dormir?

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no hablar, por su parte no deseaba ni de chiste que Sai se plantara en su casa.

- No lo creo, Naruto-kun -sonrió- Iré a ver a Sakura-fea y después buscare a Tenzo-sensei, luego, veré que mas hacer.

- Joh, Sai -Naruto le miró de forma anhelante- Yo realmente quiero que te quedes ¡Desde que te largaste a Suna casi nunca te vemos!, además, quiero platicar contigo sobre Gaara y sus hermanos, quiero saber que ha sido de ellos y de ti.

Sai pareció pensarse la petición del rubio, mostrando una expresión tan ingenua que era imposible no decir que se veía de cierta forma, enternecedor.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, Naruto-kun ¡Me quedare en tu casa!

Sasuke gruñó por lo alto, porque la casa de Naruto desgraciadamente en ese caso, también era su casa.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

El silencio era más que notorio, haciendo de aquella parte del hospital algo más deprimente y lleno de tristeza. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, y las habitaciones cercanas vacías... era como si todo el ambiente hubiese sido creado especialmente para darle a todo un aspecto frió y sin vida. Todo parecía ser tan... desolado.

Sintiendo un escalofrió, se abrazó a si misma, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que no tenían ni siquiera un gramo de alegría. No se podía estar feliz cuando se vivía una situación como la de ella. Suspiró con profundidad, conteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, pero se negaba a dejarlas, ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente... ¡No iba a llorar!

- ¡Sakura-fea!

El grito resonó con fuerza, creando eco. Ella no necesito voltear a su lado para darse cuenta de que de la nada, ahora ya no se encontraba sola en aquel rincón de blancos pisos y heladas paredes. En otras circunstancias, ella hubiese reaccionado de forma belicosa y seguramente no dudaría en golpear a quien le había hablado... pero en aquel momento no tenía humor para nada.

- No grites, Sai -murmuró ella- Estamos en un hospital.

Sai, anbu salido de La Raíz, y actual integrante del equipo siete, miró fijamente a la persona que estaba a su lado, apoyada en la pared y con la vista hacia el suelo. Ella era su compañera, Sakura Haruno, una chica normalmente entusiasta y animada... pero en las últimas semanas, su energía se había apagado notablemente. Sonriendo después con falsedad, como era ya su costumbre se inclinó hacia ella, picando su hombro con suavidad.

- Mira, fea, hice esto para cuando despierte ¿Crees que le guste?

Con apatía, Sakura levantó su rostro observando un cuadro que estaba siendo sostenido a la altura de su mirada. En él se podía observar el claro paisaje a todo color de lo que parecía ser un risco que daba directamente a un acantilado. Sobre el risco se veía la silueta de una persona de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, a su lado, sentada, se observaba a una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, y al otro lado se hallaba un chico de cabello negro igual que su mirada. Sakura se reconoció ella misma en la pintura dibujada con una enorme sonrisa, al igual que la figura pintada de Sai, quien también estaba sonriendo pero no de aquella forma falsa que casi siempre mostraba al mundo. Y en medio, la tercera persona también sonreía y casi hasta parecía que iluminaba a los demás con ese gesto. Sai definitivamente era un buen pintor, porque sabía captar a la perfección la esencia de las personas que dibujaba.

- Somos nosotros -aclaró, como si tuviese la duda de que su pintura no fuese clara- Iba a poner a Kakashi-sensei y a Tenzo-sensei, pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que seguramente quedaría mejor con nosotros tres.

- Es... es muy hermosa, Sai -dijo al fin ella, con una sonrisa triste- Le va a gustar mucho.

- Eso lo sabremos cuando la vea, hay mas cosas que quiero enseñarle.

Sakura entonces ya no pudo contenerse, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras que comenzaba a sollozar lastimeramente.

- ¡Es mi culpa! -gritó con fuerza- ¡Si él muere será mi culpa! Yo debí llegar antes, yo debí ser capaz de sanarlo... ¡Pero no lo hice! Si ahora nos deja... ¡Todo será por mí!... ¡Desde el principio ha sido mi culpa!, yo le hice prometer que lo traería de regreso ¡Yo se lo pedí!... y... y... -gimió- ¡Nunca hice nada para detenerlo! ¡Únicamente lo alenté a seguir! ¡No debí de hacerlo, no debí! ¡No, no, no!

Sai miró en silencio y con indiferencia como la chica se deshacía en lágrimas y palabras ahogadas. Por lo que había leído, lo que él ahora debería de hacer era abrazarla, para brindarle eso que llaman "consuelo", pero la verdad era que Sai, dentro de las cosas que aun no lograba descifrar sobre sus propias emociones, necesitaba él también que alguien le abrazara para reconfortarlo.

- Yo... -susurró aun con el rostro oculto entre sus manos mojadas de lagrimas- No quiero... no quiero que vuelva... no quiero ver a Sasuke ¡Él no quiere regresar!, nosotros fuimos los tontos que creímos que podríamos traerlo de vuelta, ¡Pero eso se acabo! ¡No quiero verlo nunca más! ¡Lo odio!

Con fuerza, Sakura se enderezó, mostrando un rostro lloroso y teñido de dolor.

- ¡Fui una estúpida! Y si despierta, si Naruto vuelve con nosotros... ¡No voy a permitir que siga tras él! No voy a permitir que siga empeñándose en traerlo de vuelta, lo haré prometer que se olvidara de Sasuke, que ya no lo perseguirá, no vale la pena... ya es hora de que yo comience a protegerlo porque se supone que soy su amiga, ya es hora de que Naruto deje de sacrificarse a si mismo. Todo este tiempo he sido una egoísta que únicamente se preocupaba por si misma, nunca me detuve a pensar en todo el daño que estaba provocando, siempre pensando en Sasuke ¡Nunca en Naruto!, Sasuke no era mas que un estúpido capricho ¡Un capricho que le esta costando la vida a Naruto! ¡Por eso lo odio, lo odio! ¡No quiero saber nada de él! -apretó con fuerza los puños, enterrando las uñas en la piel y rasgándola- ¡Debí darme cuenta antes!, todos... todos debimos de darnos cuenta... ¿Cómo es posible que hasta ahora lo entendiéramos?, ¿Necesitamos ver a Naruto muriéndose para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que vale, de lo mucho que lo queremos?, pero... no es tarde... No es tarde ¿Verdad, Sai? -lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia- ¡Dime que no!

Sai permaneció unos segundos mostrando una fría postura, antes de sonreír aunque sin su habitual farsa... esta vez lo hizo con sinceridad.

- ¡Sakura tonta! -Sai se liberó de su agarre- No le va a gustar que hayas estado llorando por nada... Es fuerte, va a ser el próximo Hokage ¿No es así? Sería muy vergonzoso para él morir en una habitación de hospital. Al principio, él no me importaba ni quería que me importara... Eso cambio, ahora me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con Naruto-baka -sonrió, mostrando una asombrosa autenticidad y convicción- Aprendí que si Naruto-kun decía que haría algo, entonces seguramente lo haría... ¿Sabes que me dijo antes de que nos separamos? Antes de que él fuese a pelear con Sasuke y nosotros tuviésemos que quedarnos enfrentando a hebi... Naruto-kun dijo que volvería... Si yo no estoy dudando de él ¿Por qué tú si? Va a volver, aunque los libros de medicina digan que es casi imposible que se recupere... ¡Sé que lo hará!, porque los libros no pueden tener más razón que él ¡Naruto-baka nunca rompe su palabra!

Con la respiración aun anormal, los ojos húmedos y su aspecto desaliñado, Sakura se permitió sonreír entonces débilmente con esperanza, cosa que no había hecho en los últimos días, estando más ocupada en sufrir silenciosamente. Soltando una risa aliviada, la chica abrazó a Sai dándole un fuerte apretón que hizo que algunos huesos crujieran en su espalda para después soltarlo y mirarlo de forma deslumbrante.

- ¡Que bestia eres! -gritó el moreno, retorciéndose un poco- Eres todo un animal ¿Eh, fea?

La pelirosa sonrió, antes de darle un "suave" golpe en el hombro a Sai, que hizo que el anbu casi quedase estampado contra la pared. Ignorando lo hecho, Sakura comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo con una energía renovada.

- ¡Voy a verlo! -gritó, volteando a mirar a Sai- ¡Y luego me acompañaras a comprar flores, baka!

Dando un giro en una de las esquinas, Sakura y su mata de cabello rosa desaparecieron. Esta vez fue Sai quien se quedó en soledad en aquel perdido pasillo del hospital. Se sobó el hombro que había sido agredido por la chica, y se dedicó a observar el cuadro que había pintado con mucho esmero especialmente para Naruto.

Sí, cuando Naruto despertara, se lo regalaría. Porque Sai estaba convencido de que el estado de coma grave en el que había caído el rubio no sería problema alguno, ya que tarde o temprano el Uzumaki abriría los ojos y saldría de él... Sai estaba tan seguro de eso, como que el cielo se veía azul como los ojos de Naruto y el sol amarillo como su cabello.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo IV**

_Bufó molesto e irritado, enojado consigo mismo por aquella molestia que aquejaba su cuerpo, además de que también estaba maldiciendo a la desgraciada planta venenosa que lo había infectado, cuando por error la había arrancado confundiéndola con otra. _

_- Kuso -expresó, apretando la mandíbula-. _

_Su mano comenzaba a dormirse, y definitivamente aquello no era una buena señal. Era increíble que por un simple rasguño que tenía en la palma, el veneno hubiese conseguido entrar y expandirse de forma tan veloz. Esta definitivamente era la última vez que aceptaba buscar plantas para las supuestas ideas de Jiraiya. _

_- ¡Lo encontre'ttebayo! _

_Sasuke reviró los ojos, pensando en que aquello que Naruto estaba buscando en su mochila, no sería mas que una cosa inútil. _

_- Es este -dijo, mostrando un frasco blanco tapado-. _

_A pesar de lo que le decía su sentido común, Sasuke permitió que el rubio abriese el frasco para luego dejar caer en la palma de su mano unas cuantas gotas que ardieron al contacto con su herida. Un ligero dolor lo recorrió, antes de comenzar a notar como la movilidad regresaba a su mano y la molestia desaparecía por completo. Había que ser franco en aquel momento, pero de verdad se encontraba asombrado. _

_- Naruto -le llamó- ¿De donde sacaste esto? _

_El rubio sonrió tontamente, antes de llevarse una mano detrás de la cabeza. _

_- Hinata me lo dio -declaró- Como siempre me estaba dando cosas de ese tipo, comencé a guardarlas, dattebayo. Cuando empaque para venir a entrenar con ero-sennin, creí que sería bueno traerlas, lo que te puse es algo para venenos comunes'ttebayo. _

_Como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras, el rubio le mostró a Sasuke el montón de frascos desperdigados que había dejado sobre la hierba, todos ellos etiquetados con una letra que claramente no pertenecía al ojiazul. El Uchiha pensó que lo mas normal sería que hubiese sido Sakura quien le diese todos aquellos mejunjes curativos a Naruto, ya que se suponía que era la pelirosa la que estaba aprendiendo ninjitsu medico... pero aparentemente, la primogénita Hyuuga no estaba tan perdida en ese campo. _

_- Hinata es muy inteligente y amable, dattebayo -dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa encantadora- Además es una buena amiga que se preocupaba por mi salud, por eso tengo ahora tantas medicinas, dattebayo ¡Deberías estar agradecido con ella! Si no fuese por ella, ahora seguirías envenenado ¡Eso te pasa por tonto, dattebayo! _

_Sasuke torció los labios de mala gana, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia delante y darle un ligero golpe a la punta de la nariz del rubio con su dedo índice. Naruto chilló indignado y se llevó una mano al rostro cubriendo completamente su nariz y parte de su boca. _

_- No le daré las gracias a esa inútil -dijo sencillamente, poniéndose de pie- En todo casi si fuese a agradecer a alguien, sería a ti, pero nadie se merece un agradecimiento de mi parte. _

_Naruto infló las mejillas y lo miró con enojo infantil. _

_- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Eres un engreído'ttebayo! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! _

_Naruto estaba más ocupado sintiéndose molesto, que dándose cuenta de que en realidad, Sasuke acababa de agradecerle._

**Anexo V**

_Se sentía completamente orgulloso de haber obtenido la atención completa de sus alumnos, definitivamente que él era un gran maestro ¡Claro que si!, para muestra estaba el Yondaime, que había sido su discípulo mas destacado... esperaba que realmente aquel par también fuesen a ser alumnos suyos destacables y admirados. _

_- No entiendo'ttebayo. _

_Jiraiya quiso golpear a su escandaloso discípulo en aquel momento, pero aquello no sería muy ético, así que sólo por esa vez prefirió no hacerlo. _

_- Usuratonkachi -dijo con voz fastidiada-._

_- Es que no entiendo que tiene que ver eso de tener novia con ser un shinobi, dattebayo... ¿Nos vas a enseñar como tener citas, ero-sennin? ¿O es una de tus pervertidas ideas sacadas de los libros que escribes, dattebayo? _

_Ahora si que Jiraiya no tuvo mas remedio que olvidarse de la ética, y darle un buen golpe a Naruto a media cabeza. _

_- ¡Claro que no, mocoso! -dijo el hombre- ¡Y esto es un punto importante del que debo de hablarles! Así que cállense los dos, o su siguiente fase en el entrenamiento será prohibirles comer en un mes. _

_La amenaza pareció ser lo bastante efectiva, porque Naruto no volvió a quejarse o al menos a hacer alguno de sus comentarios inapropiados. Una vez que observó que de nuevo tenía la atención de los chicos, Jiraiya tosió falsamente y adoptó una pose seria y casi podría decirse, digna. _

_- Es importante para un shinobi saber elegir quien será su pareja, no les estoy hablando de simples romances tontos ¡Que de esos tendrán muchos! -luchó internamente con su deseo de comenzar a decir cuanta cosa indecente se le pasó por su sucia mente- Las costumbres en su mayoría han cambiado en estos tiempos, ya que usualmente los matrimonios ahora suelen darse por amor y..._

_- Ero-sennin -interrumpió el rubio- No me interesa saber de cosas cursis, dattebayo, y tampoco me interesa casarme ¡Para eso falta mucho!_

_- ¡No me interrumpas, Naruto! -dijo ferozmente el hombre, levantando el puño de forma amenazante- Como decía -continuó ahora mas calmado- En su mayoría ahora los shinobis escogen con quien casarse de forma mas libre que antes. Antiguamente se acostumbraba entre los ninjas buscar una pareja que estuviese a la altura de nuestras propias capacidades, nunca alguien inferior aunque si superior si se podía, todo esto porque para un shinobi es importante estar emparejado con alguien a quien no tenga que estar cuidando ni defendiendo, era importante también porque así, una pareja a nuestra altura también nos permitía mejorar nuestras capacidades, hacer excelentes equipos en las misiones o desarrollar nuevas técnicas. Además de que esto aseguraba que la descendencia podría tener una línea de sangre mas fuerte... para los ninjas antiguos, una pareja que fuese su igual era algo valioso._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir para ninjas como tú, ero-sennin? ¡Es que eres tan antiguo'ttebayo!, que seguramente nos estas hablando de esto porque tú lo viviste. _

_- ¡Les estoy dando una clase de Historia Shinobi, mocoso! ¡Es importante para su desarrollo ninja saber de donde viene la forma en la que vivimos actualmente!, ¡No sé ni porque me molesto contigo, Naruto! Eres un necio, un tonto y un malcriado._

_- ¡Y tú un pervertido, un mentiroso y un flojo, dattebayo! _

_Definitivamente que aquel par no tenía remedio cuando se ponían a discutir ¡Eran tan inmaduros los dos!_

_Sasuke resopló molesto, pensando que aquel día había sido desperdiciado porque podría estar haciendo cosas mejores. Sin embargo, miró de soslayo al rubio que discutía acaloradamente con el hombre de cabellos blancos... ¿Era importante para un shinobi tener una pareja a su altura?, de ser así entonces Sasuke tenía un problema, porque la única persona que podría considerar como su igual no sólo en el nivel de fuerza, no era nadie mas que Naruto... ¡Y era obvio que a él no le interesaba enredarse con ese dobe!, ni con nadie mas tampoco._

_Pero... si no había otra opción, tampoco era como si le molestase tener que hacer de Naruto su pareja. No existía nadie mejor que él._

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Para no despistarlas, en la siguiente mitad del capitulo hice un graaan salto argumental y me pase del mundo de Sasuke-lindo, al mundo de Sasuke-baka espero no haberlas confundido con eso, y si queda alguna duda, ya saben que pueden preguntarme concretamente. Bien, lo que sí, es que les agradezco sus valiosos reviews a las siguientes personas que se toman la molestia de dejarmelos T.T

_**JanniDeathX87Xx**_

_**Alyssa Black**_

_**Riwanon**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**Sabaku no Yum**_

¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Tardé una hora en conocerte y sólo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte_" ------**»**


	12. Capitulo XI

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XI**

**L**a sonrisa que en aquellos momentos adornaba el atractivo rostro de Naruto, era sin duda alguna algo bastante agradable de ver. Por lo tanto, era raro entonces que a su lado, sentando en la misma mesa que el rubio, Sasuke estuviese mostrando en sus facciones una mueca de inconformidad y molestia que no estaban tratando de ser ocultadas en lo mas mínimo.

- ¡Esto esta delicioso, dattebayo! -gritó entusiastamente- Sin duda el ramen es la comida de los dioses.

El ojiazul estaba tan feliz, que seguramente sería capaz de ponerse a llorar o algo parecido. Sentado frente a él, Sai simplemente sonrió en una mueca que parecía ya grabada en su rostro.

- ¡Come todo lo que quieras, Naruto-kun! Estoy seguro de que lo mereces.

- ¡Tú si me comprendes, Sai! -el rubio le miró con infinito agradecimiento- ¿Por qué no me case contigo?

- Porque me conociste tarde -afirmó-.

Sasuke intentaba controlar la molestia que tenía desde hacía ya un muy buen rato. Luego de que Sai hubiese ido a visitar a las personas que había dicho, se encaminó al Barrio Uchiha donde Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban cómodamente revisando y empacando para el viaje de tiempo indefinido que harían a Suna. Cuando Naruto propuso que saliesen a comer los tres juntos, deliberadamente Sai -conociendo la postura anti-ramen de Sasuke- sugirió que fuesen a comer precisamente ese alimento, Naruto deliró con la idea, pero Sasuke se negó rotundamente, alegando que el rubio no podía comer su preciada comida aquel día. Sai al instante comenzó con un largo -y bastante convincente, a decir verdad- discurso, donde primeramente acusó a Sasuke de ser un arbitrario completamente paranoico, pues él sabía muy bien que aunque Naruto comiese ramen todos los días, eso no afectaría en nada la salud del bebé si el ojiazul comía también otras cosas, el ramen podría considerarse únicamente como una simple golosina en aquel caso. Luego, Sai le dijo que en Suna no existían lugares donde vendiesen aquellos tallarines, por lo cual, Naruto de verdad iba a comenzar a sufrir y que lo menos que el Uchiha podía hacer, era dejarlo atragantarse de ramen si quería antes de que dejaran Konoha, y por ultimo, lo tachó de esposo insensible que no se preocupa de atender las necesidades de su consorte. Al final, Sasuke se había tragado su descomunal orgullo y el muy grande enojo que tenía, para terminar cediendo. Por eso, actualmente los tres se encontraban comiendo ramen.Lo que Sai no le había dicho a Sasuke, era que en realidad, desde hacía un tiempo, en Suna existían lugares por montones donde se podía conseguir ramen y otras comidas típicas del continente.

- No lo sé, Sai -Naruto puso una mueca pensativa- Tendría que haberte conocido desde hacía muuucho tiempo -asintió determinado- Porque a Sasuke lo conozco desde los seis años.

- Sí, pero no comenzaste un noviazgo con él hasta cuando tenías trece años ¿Verdad?

- Bueno... yo no diría que fue un noviazgo -tosió falsamente- Fue mas bien una de las ideas retorcidas de Sasuke.

- ¡Eso no importa! El punto de la conversación es que si te hubiese conocido a los doce años y te hubiese pedido ser mi novio ¡Así no tendrías que soportar al Uchiha-bastardo ahora!

- Quizás tengas razón -rió divertido- Igual y supongo que eres mi tipo, Sai, moreno de ojos negros y completamente desesperante.

- Les recuerdo, por si lo han olvidado, par de idiotas ¡Que yo estoy presente!

- Oh, Sasuke -el rubio sonrió angelicalmente- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

- Imposible no darse cuenta de tu presencia, Uchiha-bastardo, aunque yo agradecería más tu ausencia... ¿Sabes? Hay muchas personas que le hacen un bien al mundo si mejor desaparecen ¡Deberías de entrar en esa lista!

Algún día de estos mataría a Sai, eso era casi seguro.

Sasuke no tenía duda de que sencillamente no soportaba a Sai, porque aquel desgraciado pintorcillo se la pasaba en grande metiéndose con él, burlándose y además ¡Manoseando a su rubio! La única persona que podía manosear a Naruto era él ¡Por algo era su esposo!, además, desde el instante en el que se conocieron, las chispas de rivalidad y desagrado volaron entre ellos.

Hacía cosa de dos años, luego del fallido intento de secuestro de Gaara, Akatsuki renovó esfuerzos pero esta vez se centraron en Naruto, al cual por cierto, si consiguieron llevarse, aunque no por demasiado. Apenas se había enterado, Tsunade mandó a toda una tropa de ninjas detrás de Itachi y Kisame. Usando las habilidades de cada uno, pudieron darle alcance a los dos Akatsuki antes de que consiguieran llegar a su destino. No fue una pelea fácil, ya que pronto Akatsuki mandó sus propios refuerzos, pero al final, lograron recuperar a Naruto aunque en mal estado. Sasuke sin embargo, en medio de toda la conmoción había salido detrás de Itachi. En contra de todo lo que había pensado, de todo lo que había supuesto, imaginado o deseado, Sasuke lo consiguió... logró matar a su hermano y con ello, enterarse de tantas cosas que jamás creyó posibles. Y se arrepintió, se arrepintió por haber asesinado a Itachi pero no había vuelta atrás, porque únicamente con la muerte de su hermano, era como había podido enterarse de la verdad, del trasfondo que ocultaba la organización Akatsuki, e incluso algunos secretos del mismo Orochimaru y su malsano deseo de tener a un Uchiha como su próximo cuerpo. Luego de eso, pasó unos días alejado de Konoha, pensando, asimilando y aceptando aquella verdad que Itachi le reveló. Se decidió a no contarle lo sucedido a Naruto y a guardarse por el momento el secreto de que ya había asesinado a Itachi.

Cuando había vuelto, se encontró con un Naruto completamente enfurecido por su ausencia pero contrario a lo que el rubio esperaba, Sasuke no le dio una explicación, sino que sencillamente se limitó a decirle que partiría a buscar a Itachi y al resto de los Akatsuki. Aquello le valió una tremenda pelea con Naruto, pero al final ignorando todo lo demás, Sasuke se marchó, pero no lo hizo solo, ya que luego de hablarles sobre lo ocurrido y contarles la verdad, Kakashi y Jiraiya decidieron que ellos también irían a buscar a los ninjas renegados. Con Kakashi ausente y Sasuke también, Tsunade asignó para el equipo siete a Sai en reemplazo del Uchiha y a Yamato -cuyo nombre real era Tenzo- para dirigir el equipo. La verdadera misión de Sai era cuidar en todo momento del rubio e impedir que Akatsuki o alguien mas tuviese la oportunidad de llevárselo o en su defecto de lastimarlo, pero tenía que guardarse eso como un secreto, ya que siendo el Uzumaki tan orgulloso y fácil de ofender, si se enteraba de que Sai había sido puesto como su cuidador personal seguramente se hubiese enfurecido y lo hubiese rechazado encarecidamente. Sin embargo por la forma de ser que tenía Sai, le valió al instante el odio de Sakura y Naruto quienes no lo soportaban. Dada su misión, Sai no dejaba a Naruto solo ni a sol ni a sombra, haciendo que el ojiazul se exasperase alegando que no comprendía la enferma necesidad de Sai por perseguirlo; mas, luego de tener que convivir con él de forma obligatoria, Sai comenzó a darse cuenta de que Naruto no era el estúpido bocón que al principio le pareció. Y gracias a las aventuras que tuvieron que pasar juntos, y del valor que mostraba Naruto en todas y cada una de ellas, Sai comprendió entonces que quizás después de todo valía la pena intentar conocer a las personas y comprenderlas, además de investigar sobre las emociones y los sentimientos. Gracias a su cambio de actitud, Sakura y Naruto decidieron intentar llevarse mejor y a pesar de lo increíblemente odioso que podía llegar a ser Sai sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, los tres terminaron siendo buenos amigos.

Desde el principio, Sai sabía que había algo entre Naruto y Sasuke -al cual no había conocido en persona- y seguramente era un "algo" que no andaba bien, ya que al comienzo, Naruto se mostraba bastante taciturno, descuidado, torpe y a cada momento libre, siempre parecía tener la mente en otra parte. Por esas razones, el anbu decidió llamarlo: "Naruto-hueco", haciendo alusión a que seguramente no tenía nada en la cabeza. Cuando se volvieron verdaderos amigos, Naruto entonces tuvo la confianza de hablarle sobre el _maldito desconsiderado de _Sasuke_, al que únicamente le importaba ir tras su hermano y que por eso, lo había dejado sin interesarle su opinión, ni mucho menos sus sentimientos, ya que era claro, que para _Sasuke_, importaba más su venganza_. Luego de haberse leído todo un libro que hablaba de las relaciones humanas -que tenía un capítulo sobre las relaciones afectivas y amorosas-, Sai decidió que Sasuke era un bastardo, y dado a que no lo conocía lo mejor sería llamarlo por su apellido, por lo tanto, era "Uchiha-bastardo". Después, le dijo a Naruto que debería olvidarse de él, que se merecía a alguien mejor y que dejara de pensar en Sasuke ya que era claro que lo había utilizado... obviamente, Sai había dicho todo esto, porque era más o menos lo que el libro ponía. El ojiazul realmente pensó en sus palabras, pero para Naruto, era imposible olvidarse de Sasuke, porque sencillamente lo quería con locura, para el rubio, que había crecido sin ningún tipo de cariño, demostración de afecto o de preocupación, Sasuke era en su vida lo mas importante... aun y cuando el Uchiha lo hubiese dejado para ir a buscar su venganza.

Luego de la batalla decisiva con Orochimaru, Naruto estuvo en el hospital durante algún tiempo, tiempo que Sasuke aprovechó para contarle la verdad de los hechos, y el por qué había decidido mentirle, ya que ciertamente no había ido a buscar a Itachi -porque para empezar ya estaba muerto- sino que había ido en busca de Akatsuki para eliminarlo de una vez por todas, ya que no iba a permitir que alguno de ellos se llevara a Naruto y le hiciera daño. Era claro que Sasuke no se esperaba que en su ausencia Naruto casi pudo haber muerto. Como era de suponerse luego de su enorme enojo inicial, Naruto lo perdonó después y ambos concordaron en que no guardarían secretos importantes.

Cuando Sasuke y Sai se conocieron las cosas no empezaron bien, ya que después de las miradas de frió desprecio que se dedicaron, el anbu de la raíz le dijo que si se atrevía a volver a hacer sentir mal a Naruto, él no dudaría en apartarlo de su lado y aunque le costase mucho, borraría de su mente hasta el mas mínimo recuerdo el Uchiha... una vez mas, Sai hablaba valientemente respaldado con palabras que había leído en alguna parte. A Sasuke esto no le cayó en gracia, porque para finalizar, Sai le había llamado: "Uchiha-bastardo mentiroso y egoísta". Naruto supo que definitivamente aquel par de morenos se iban a mirar con malos ojos. Y desde luego, no se equivoco.

- ¿Y por qué el Uchiha-traidor no esta aquí?

- Hmn, él es así, si no es necesaria su presencia, entonces se va... nos odia lo suficiente como para no querernos ver -respondió el rubio-.

- Es comprensible -Sai asintió convencidamente- ¿Quién iba a querer ver al Uchiha-bastardo? Es lógico que ni siquiera el otro Uchiha-traidor, es un claro ejemplo de lo que llaman: persona insoportable hasta para si misma.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido molesto, haciendo que el anbu (obviamente hablo de Sai, porque recuerden que ahora Sasuke-lindo es un jounnin) sonriese de forma victoriosa. Sai tenía que admitirlo, pero después de Gaara, pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos y dibujar, molestar a Sasuke a cada momento que pudiese, era una de las cosas que mas le fascinaban.

Repentinamente, el pelilargo y Naruto giraron sus rostros hacia el techo quedándose en silencio por unos instantes.

-Alguien entró -declaró Sasuke-.

- Son Hinata-chan y Neji -Naruto volteó a mirar a Sai, mientras sonreía- No esperábamos una visita de ellos ¡Seguro les dará gusto verte!

Sai sonrió, no era muy amigo de ellos, pero se conocían bien y le agradaban. Por otra parte, el anbu admiró la capacidad del rubio y el Uchiha para darse cuenta cuando alguien entraba en su "territorio", a diferencia de ellos, Sai únicamente había sentido un par de ligeras presencias que se encontraban cercanas, pero no hubiese podido decir con exactitud que se trataban de los chicos Hyuuga. Los tres esperaron algunos minutos el arribo de los recién llegados, minutos que aprovecharon para terminar con su comida, pronto, tocaron la puerta principal, haciendo que Naruto se levantase al ver las nulas intenciones que tenía Sasuke de hacerlo... seguramente el moreno pelilargo se encontraba lo que el rubio llamaba: "enfurruñado", y era algo normal siempre que Sai estaba con ellos... porque el pintor adoraba fastidiarlo, y Naruto no iba a negar que realmente ese hecho a él también le divertía mucho.

Se encaminó a la entrada principal, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con dos rostros que conocía bastante bien. Hinata con su largo cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas que traía al frente de su rostro, portando su uniforme jounnin y una sonrisa agradable en los labios levantó la mano con cierta timidez en un gesto de saludo. A su lado, Neji también con uniforme jounnin y el mismo corte de cabello que tenía desde los 16 años, le dedicó una muy sutil sonrisa.

- Hola, Naruto-kun -susurró Hinata, casi con la misma melodiosa voz que tenía cuando era niña-.

- ¡Hinata-chan! -exclamó contrariamente Naruto con energía- ¡Neji! Hacía tiempo que no los veía ¿Qué los trae al oscuro y tenebroso Barrio Uchiha?

Neji sonrió con presunción, mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Hokage-sama me ha mandado, según dijo, mañana tú y Sasuke salen hacía Suna ¿Cierto? -preguntó el ojiblanco-.

- Sí -asintió el rubio- ¿Acaso también van a ir ustedes'ttebayo? -preguntó sorprendido-.

- No -Hinata negó suavemente-.

- Hokage-sama quiere que haga algo con tus desbocadas terminales de chackra -aclaró el pelimarrón- Quiere que bloquee los puntos necesarios para que tu nivel de energía siga manteniéndose dentro de un margen aceptable como normal, dado a que te marchas mañana, me ha pedido que lo haga hoy en cuanto sea posible.

- Yo... -habló Hinata desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índices- Estaba presente cuando se lo dijeron a Neji-onii-chan y... etto... qui-quise venir... ¿No te molesta, Naruto-kun?

- ¡Claro que no, Hinata-chan! Sabes que me da mucho gusto verte ¡Eres mi amiga!... y también tú eres mi amigo Neji, aunque pongas esa cara de fastidio fingido ¡Conmigo no funciona!

Hinata rió suavemente, mientras Neji reviraba los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque volviendo a sonreír.

- Oi, ¿Ya saben que Sai esta aquí? -preguntó-.

- Sí, Hokage-sama lo dijo -asintió Neji- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Me parece extraño que Sai, siendo el guardián personal del Kazekage-sama este aquí, además, es raro que Sasuke y tú salgan juntos a una misión... a no ser de que se trate de algo extremadamente peligroso y difícil... ¿En qué lío se ha metido Suna ahora?

Naruto observó atentamente al genio de los Hyuuga, enarcando una de sus rubias cejas y sonriendo después de aquella forma que le asemejaba aun más a un zorro. Así que sacando conclusiones lógicas, Neji había supuesto que era Suna la que tenía problemas, y por lo tanto, Sai había venido personalmente a Konoha... bueno, era mejor que los Hyuuga pensaran eso que ciertamente estaba bastante alejado de la verdad.

- ¿Crees que Tsunade-obaa-chan me mandaría a una misión suicida estando yo embarazado? -cuestionó fingiendo escepticismo-.

- No... y eso es lo que me gustaría que me explicaras.

- Lo siento, Neji -el ojiazul se encogió de hombros- No puedo, tú sabes como es la política de las misiones secretas -sonrió tontamente, para quitarle peso al asunto-.

- Lo sé -asintió cerrando los ojos- Pero pensé que nada perdía intentándolo.

- ¡Te has vuelta tan cotilla! -soltó Naruto, borrando ahora si la seriedad de la situación- ¿Quién lo diría de ti, Neji? ¡Te lo tenías bien escondido!

- No es eso, Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata, divertida por la cara que había puesto su primo- Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti.

- Y se los agradezco ¡Son geniales!

Y en uno de esos arranques tan suyos, Naruto estrechó a los dos ojiblancos con fuerza, por la diferencia de alturas, a Hinata le rodeo el cuello y a Neji lo tomó del hombro. Ambos Hyuuga parpadearon entonces pronunciadamente con sorpresa, Hinata sintió un escalofrió y pronto se sonrojo hasta los oídos dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión completamente graciosa en el rostro, a pesar de que su enamoramiento con Naruto había pasado, aquel tipo de muestras de cariño por parte del rubio -y de algunas otras personas- eran capaces de hacer que su cara se pusiese roja y ella ardiese en pena; Neji únicamente cerró los ojos, como si esperase que de buenas a primeras aquel abrazo fuese a provocarle daño.Naruto los soltó al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreía infantilmente y se cruzaba ambos brazos detrás de su nuca, cruzando un pie al frente del otro. Neji junto con su menos azorada prima, casi pudieron haber jurado que frente a ellos se encontraba el mismo alborotador Naruto de doce años.

- Oe... -Naruto descruzó brazos y piernas- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, pero ¿Qué hacemos los tres parados aquí? ¡Deberíamos entrar, dattebayo!

Neji reviró los ojos con aparente exasperación aunque la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios revelaba lo contrario, Hinata tan solo soltó una risita que intento cubrir con el puño que se llevó cerca de la boca.

Sasuke había estado observando fijamente a Sai, queriéndole dar a entender con su fría mirada lo mucho que lo detestaba, Sai contrarrestaba sonriendo de forma socarrona y completamente hipócrita. Cuando Naruto apareció acompañado del par de primos, Sai los saludó con cortesía y los recién llegados decidieron que tenían el tiempo suficiente como para tomar asiento y comenzar con alguna conversación. Y la platica se alargó bastante, contando viejas y nuevas anécdotas, compartiendo bromas y risas. Si _Sasuke_ hubiese estado presente, sin duda alguna se hubiese sorprendido del particular y ameno grupo que habían formado aquellos cinco. Nadie ignoraba lo arisco y antisocial que había sido Sasuke de niño, ni mucho menos lo reservado y frió que era Neji, por lo cual ahora en el presente, algunos aun se sorprendían de lo mucho que habían cambiado... todos en realidad lo habían hecho a su manera, incluida Hinata, quien aunque aun era usualmente vergonzosa, era mucho mas extrovertida que cuando pequeña.

- ... y solo por eso Temari-bruta rompió una de las paredes de la torre -comentaba Sai, con la atención de todos los presentes en él- Desde luego, no me pareció un comportamiento usual, así que me puse a investigar y llegue a una conclusión: las mujeres están locas ¡Tanto estrógeno junto no puede ser bueno!, sin ofender, Hinata-san, nunca me ha parecido que tú estés loca como las demás ¡Hasta se podría decir que eres normal!

- ¡Sai-kun! -gritó avergonzada- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! No es algo muy amable.

- El objetivo de la vida de Sai no es ser amable -habló entonces Sasuke, recargándose mas en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos- En realidad es ser indeseable ¡Y se esfuerza todos los días en hacerlo! ¿Cierto, pintor fracasado?

- Un comentario muy propio de ti, imitador barato -contestó Sai, sonriendo-.

- No creo que seas el adecuado para llamarme imitador, teniendo en cuenta que eres tú el que parece una copia muy pobre de mi persona.

- ¡Tsk! No empecemos otra vez, por favor -pidió Naruto, con una sonrisa- Ustedes son tan... ¡Problemáticos!

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio soltó una risa al mirar la expresión que mostraban ambos morenos, risa que fue coreada por una discreta de Hinata y a la que se unió después la del mismo Sai.

Afuera ya había anochecido desde hacía unos minutos y la oscuridad se cernía sobre el Barrio Uchiha, que estaba completamente desolado y sombrío, a excepción de la única casa que era plenamente habitada. La luz alumbraba la primera planta, y las risas de los que allí estaban presentes le daban aun más vida. En el rincón mas apartado de aquella casa, arropado por las sombras, _Sasuke_ se hallaba en el techo de la casa que _él_ había estado usando para habitar. Una sonrisa irónica se había formado en sus labios, que parecía bastante impar al gesto desolado que presentaba su rostro.

Sentía que ya no podía estar más tiempo allí, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado harto y demasiado exasperado. Realmente deseaba que en Suna fuesen a encontrar la respuesta que necesitaban, ya que lo que _él_ más deseaba era volver a su mundo, ese donde Naruto lo perseguía como un desquiciado, donde Sakura lo miraba con tristeza y anhelo, donde su equipo hebi casi besaba el suelo por donde pisaba, donde Itachi aun estaba vivo y sobre todo... donde no tenía que soportar ver a diario tanta perfección. Porque todo en aquel lugar parecía ser asquerosamente perfecto... ¡Y detestaba eso!, porque cada cosa que observaba o escuchaba, le recordaba a lo miserable que era su existencia en su propio mundo, a lo miserable que eran todos los que conocía. Tal pareciera que su decisión de haber ido con Orochimaru no únicamente había hecho de su vida un desastre, sino que también había descompuesto las vidas de todas las personas que tuvieron algún tipo de contacto con él.

_Sasuke_ nunca creyó poder ser capaz de estar tan arrepentido como en ese momento, deseaba más que nunca poder dar vuelta atrás y jamás haber hecho siquiera el intento de abandonar Konoha... deseaba desesperadamente haber permanecido al lado de Naruto.

- Y al final -murmuró _Sasuke_ a la nada- Resultó que eras tú la pieza faltante... y nunca me di cuenta... hasta ahora.

Jamás había sentido tanto frió en su interior... la sensación era tan agobiante y parecida a aquella que tuvo la noche en que ocurrió la matanza de su clan. _Él_ intentó matar al Naruto de su mundo y quizás... quizás al final lo había logrado. Porque pudiera ser que aquel estúpido Sai tuviese razón, y _él_ hubiese sido mandado a aquel lugar para escarmentar por sus errores, como un castigo que impuso alguna clase de dios rencoroso, por haber acabado con la vida de alguien tan increíblemente valioso como Naruto Uzumaki.

Y lo peor de todo era, que se merecía entonces un castigo aun peor que ese.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo VI**

_Apretó su puño con fuerza, intentando contener toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, mirando con notorio enojo a la persona que tenía frente a él, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era golpearlo hasta cansarse. _

_- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No tienes derecho para tratarme así'ttebayo!_

_- No grites, no estoy sordo y tu voz es bastante molesta -respondió lacónicamente-._

_- ¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¡Ya me canse de tu actitud de soy el-señor-perfecto!, has estado siendo un jodido bastardo, dattebayo._

_- ¿Y crees que yo no estoy cansado de ti? -lo miró con desprecio- ¡Mírate, das vergüenza!, has estado enojado por una estupidez ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿No soportas que los demás sean mejor que tú?_

_- ¡Lo que no soporto es que seas tan desesperante'ttebayo!_

_- ¡Tú eres el insoportable aquí!_

_- ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada, dattebayo! ¡Eres tú quien se ha estado portando como un desgraciado estos días! ¡Ni siquiera ero-sennin te soporta!, y yo ya me canse de que me restriegues que eres mas habilidoso que yo'ttebayo. _

_- Acostúmbrate, sabes que estoy muy por arriba de tu nivel y así será siempre... esa es la forma en la que vivirás toda tu vida ¡Siendo inferior a los demás! De no ser por ti, te aseguro que mi entrenamiento iría mas avanzado ¡Eres una carga! _

_Contrario a la reacción enfurecida y descontrolada que Sasuke se esperaba, Naruto lo miró fijamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, destensando los músculos de su cuerpo y colocando una expresión tan seria que pocas veces recordó haber visto en su rostro. _

_- A veces -masculló el rubio- No sé porque te considero un amigo, dattebayo... los amigos no suelen hablar como tú lo haces... ¡Quizá sólo deberíamos ser rivales, eso se nos da mejor! ¡Así podremos insultarnos todo el día, dattebayo!_

_- ¡Hmpf! ¡No seas estúpido! No comiences con sentimentalismos idiotas, sabes que..._

_- ¡Cállate! -gritó coléricamente- ¡¡Cállate, Sasuke!! ¡No quiero escucharte! _

_Girando bruscamente, Naruto se dio la vuelta, avanzando a paso decidido y firme, con el único deseo de abandonar aquella llanura silvestre que durante los últimos cuatro días se había convertido en el campo de entrenamiento donde Jiraiya los había estado poniendo a prueba._

_Pronto, Sasuke se quedó completamente sólo en aquel páramo. Con desdén apartó la mirada del camino que Naruto había tomado, y comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario, maldiciendo en voz baja. Odiaba cuando peleaba de esa forma con el ojiazul, porque para volverse a hablar con normalidad, tenían que pasar algunos días para que el enojo del rubio se acabara, y Sasuke no tuviese que tragarse su orgullo en pedir perdón... porque él _**_nunca_****_jamás_**_ había pedido perdón y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Desde luego que reconocía que había estado más agrio y déspota que de costumbre, pero no por eso Naruto debía de hacer todo un drama a la primera y comportarse de esa forma tan odiosa._

_Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho esta vez el rubio realmente le había dado algo_ _en que pensar, pero esta era la primera vez en la que Naruto hacía algún comentario que insinuase que se arrepentía de ser su amigo, ni mucho menos había hablado de acabar con esa "amistad" que ambos sostenían. Si era necesario ser franco por esa vez en su vida, tendría que serlo y aceptar que consideraba la amistad de Naruto como algo que debía de mantener, después de todo, el Uzumaki era la primera persona con la que establecía algún tipo de relación estable y apreciable desde que toda su familia había sido asesinada. No se podía decir que respetaba a Kakashi, porque eso fácilmente podía ser puesto en duda, a Sakura debía de tenerle algo de condescendencia y tolerancia, y si no podía respetar a Kakashi, mucho menos podría respetar a Jiraiya. Naruto se había forjado por si mismo, con su esfuerzo, terquedad y determinación un lugar destacable dentro de_ _su vida. Si bien era cierto que ante todo él era un vengador y que algún día encontraría a su hermano y le mataría, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese comenzado a darse cuenta de que él podría aspirar a hacer mas cosas que sencillamente vivir para su hermano y su venganza... porque ciertamente el mundo era muy grande, y había más que sólo resignarse un simple objeto destinado a la venganza. _

_Y en parte por eso, ahora se encontraba mas molesto de lo normal, porque también ya comenzaba a notar que ciertamente le desagradaba que él y Naruto discutieran... porque prefería sin duda alguna, ver una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio dirigida a él, que tener que ver una mueca de molestia o indiferencia. _

**Anexo VII**

_Independientemente del frió que hacía en los pasillos de la vieja y casi destartalada posada en la que se encontraban, o del fuerte viento que soplaba afuera, la única preocupación en su mente en aquel momento era llegar a su destino antes de sufrir algún ataque al corazón._

_Se paró frente a la puerta semiabierta y dudó en entrar, principalmente porque... ¡Era ridículo! ¡Diablos!, es decir, sería patético que él, Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha, dijese la verdad de porque se encontraba frente a aquella puerta a mitad de la noche, en las sombras y cargando una almohada a juego con un futón... ¡Casi parecía un niño de cinco años!Un crujido, típico de las casas viejas se escuchó, y eso fue suficiente para que Naruto mandase lejos su postura de "futuro Hokage" y dejase de lado su orgullo, porque ciertamente, su temor podía más. _

_- Eh... etto... ¿Sasuke? oi, Sasuke-teme… __¿Estas despierto'ttebayo?, Sasukeee -alargó el nombre con voz más fuerte-. _

_Su voz sonó con demasiado eco para su gusto, ya que aquello le daba a todo un aire más escalofriante._

_Aun en la puerta, Naruto esperó con algo de impaciencia la respuesta, y casi juró que pudo ver una sombra rápida pasando por uno de los costados del pasillo, haciendo que sintiese un horrendo escalofrió de pies a cabeza. _

_Como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, Jiraiya, Sasuke y él habían llegado a un nuevo lugar, esta vez a un pueblecillo en el País de La Rama, pero no había pasado mucho de su arribada cuando comenzó a anochecer, por lo cual buscaron un alojamiento rápido... y barato. Jiraiya tenía cierta manía con el dinero y se negaba a gastarlo por mero gusto, por lo cual, los tres habían terminado en una posada que daba la apariencia de que se caería en cualquier momento. Como si esto no fuera poco, la hija menor del posadero con la cual Naruto hizo buenas migas, tuvo la idea de contarles un par de historias bastante escalofriantes sobre la posada, hablando de fantasmas que se aparecían en las habitaciones por las noches. Tanto para Sasuke como para Jiraiya, aquello fue una tontería y a la primera ocasión se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que el hospedaje era tan barato, el sannin de las ranas se permitió rentar una habitación para cada uno. Naruto había maldecido por lo alto de forma interior, porque cuando el rubio quería una habitación individual para poder descansar tranquilamente ¡Nunca se la daban!, y ahora que deseaba estar acompañado ¡Lo dejaban solo!_

_Daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero ciertamente la idea de pensar en fantasmas rondando la posada, le había quitado completamente el sueño al pobre rubio, que no había podido cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir en toda la noche. Había estado escuchando un montón de ruidos extraños y escalofriantes, y en más de una ocasión le pareció que no estaba solo en la habitación. Así que luego de tres horas sufriendo, se había armado de todo el valor que tenía y se puso de pie con determinación, hablando consigo mismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación para no estar tan nervioso. Fugazmente la idea de ir a donde se estaba quedando Jiraiya pasó por su mente, pero Naruto la desechó, creyendo que con aquel hombre de cabellos blancos definitivamente nadie podía sentirse seguro, ¡Ese anciano ni siquiera podía cuidarse a si mismo!, menos podría ahuyentar a algún fantasma que se apareciera por allí. _

_Por lo tanto, pensó en que su única opción era ir a la habitación de Sasuke... ¡Él seguramente si espantaba a los fantasmas!, indudablemente los espíritus saldrían corriendo antes de tener que enfrentarse a un Sasuke enojado. Para su fortuna, Naruto le tenía mas miedo a los fantasmas que a Sasuke, así que eso sin duda era una ventaja para él. _

_- ¡Hmpf!... usuratonkachi -la voz de Sasuke sonó por toda la habitación- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo allí? ¿Te volviste loco?, ¡Carajo! Contigo no se puede ni dormir en paz ¿Qué desgraciado bicho te ha picado ahora?_

_El alivio que sintió Naruto en aquel momento fue enorme ¡Le alegraba a montones escuchar la voz enojada y ligeramente adormecida del moreno!, casi hasta le daban ganas de correr y saltarle encima._

_- ¡Eres tan desagradable, dattebayo!_

_- ¿Y cómo quieres qué reaccione si vienes a media noche? ¡Cada día estas peor!_

_- ¡Déjame en paz'ttebayo!... yo venía porque... eh... etto... hmnn... en mi habitación... ¡Hace mucho frió, dattebayo! ¡Sí, frió!, y por eso no puedo dormir, así que pensé en pasar por aquí y ver si también hacía frió, dattebayo... ¡Y no hace!... así que... bueno... pues... ehm... -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza sin saber como continuar-._

_- Maldito seas, Naruto, si te daba miedo quedarte solo ¡Debiste largarte con el viejo!_

_- ¡No es miedo! ¡Te dije que tengo frió'ttebayo! y tienes razón, me iré con ero-sennin ¡Tú eres un amargado!_

_- Ya me has despertado -gruñó- Sí ahora te vas por esa puerta, te romperé un brazo ¡Al menos justifica que me hayas venido molestar con tus estupideces! _

_Naruto estaba tan feliz, que sería capaz de darle un beso a Sasuke por voluntad propia ¡Ahora si los fantasmas podían irse al infierno!, con Sasuke allí, seguramente ni se acercarían._

_- ¡Pero me quedo únicamente por ser amable! _

_Sasuke prefirió no soltar el feo insulto que tenía en mente para el rubio. Naruto pronto acomodó su futón y su almohada, quedando a una corta distancia de donde el Uchiha se encontraba tendido. Se cubrió con la manda hasta la nariz y se acurrucó. _

_- Sasuke-teme..._

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_- Que duermas bien, baka. _

_Sasuke cambio entonces su semblante molesto, a un completamente diferente. Al poco tiempo, Naruto se quedó profundamente dormido, esta vez con la seguridad y la tranquilidad de que nada salido de una tumba podría venir a acecharlo. Sasuke permaneció despierto un poco más, y se giró hacia el lado del rubio cuando confirmó que se había quedado dormido. Al verlo, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, pensando en que el ojiazul realmente debió tragarse el cuento de fantasmas que le contó la hija del posadero... no había duda de que el Uzumaki todavía era un niño. _

_- Tú también, dobe._

_Y después, Sasuke cerró los ojos, notando que finalmente ahora si se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para intentar dormir, ya que antes de la llegada de Naruto en realidad había estado intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito. Con Naruto allí, definitivamente era más fácil descansar. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waw, sigo pensando que Naru-chan y su miedo a los fantasmas es una cosa re-tierna xD ejem, bien, respondiéndole a Hikaru H.K que me ha visto cara de yanqui xD: "Of course, my dear reader, Sai have a boyfriend... you know, it's OK to be gay, jajaja".

Ahora, les agradezco mucho sus reviews a las siguientes personitas que tan amablemente se toman el tiempo y la molestia para dejármelos:

_**JanniDeathX87Xx**_

_**Karina**_

_**Pauli-chan**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Hikaru Shidou**_

_**Moonmasterakasha**_

_**Lolit**_

_**MiloAicos**_

_**Ana pollo**_

_**Tsubasaangel**_

_**Djuhah**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**Sabaku no Yum**_

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Hay pasiones que viven en luces de burdel, hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel..._" ------**»**


	13. Capitulo XII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, 

**Capítulo XII**

**C**orrían lo más rápido que podían, ya que sabían perfectamente que cada segundo que tardaran en llegar a su objetivo lo lamentarían. Aquel retraso que estaban teniendo no había sido accidental, y los tres no dejaban de culparse entre unos a otros, cuando aparentemente la culpa era en realidad del trío completo. Pero en aquel momento tenían que dejar a un lado sus rencillas, o no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente, las grandes puertas de Konoha se elevaron frente a sus ojos, dejándoles ver que habían conseguido llegar a su destino, pero eso no quería decir que su misión aun estuviese completada. 

- ¡Naruto-sensei¡¡Naruto-sensei!

Gritaron los tres a todo pulmón mientras continuaban corriendo, divisando cuatro figuras que marchaban hacia la salida de la villa. 

- ¡Naruto-sensei, espere!

El cuarteto detuvo sus pasos, permitiendo que el apurado trío llegase por fin a su objetivo... ¡Y habían tenido éxito, porque a pesar de haberse retrasado, Lina, Yuki y Ukyo consiguieron llegar antes de que su maestro se marchara de viaje. 

- Naru...to... sen-sei -dijo Ukyo entrecortadamente-.

- Que bueno que... lo alcanzamos -continuó Yuki más fluidamente-.

Naruto observó como su equipo -el quinto de su generación escolar- recuperaba la postura y el aliento mientras lo veían fijamente y con ojos anhelantes.

- No se vaya a olvidar de nosotros, Naruto-sensei -habló Lina, con una expresión de cachorro apaleado- Y cuídese mucho en su misión, usted prometió que cuando su bebé naciera nosotros podríamos ir a visitarlo ¡Así que tiene que regresar antes de que nazca, además de que...

- ¡Lina-chan ya basta! -dijo Ukyo- Vas a marear a Naruto-sensei con todo lo que dices.

- ¡Yo sólo le expresó mis ideas! 

- Sí, Ukyo ¡No la molestes!

- ¡No me grites! -respondió el chico Kanto con agresividad- ¡Que es por tu culpa que casi no llegamos!

- ¡Mentira¡Fue por tu culpa que nos retrasamos, no mía!

- ¡A callar los dos! -Lina los miró amenazadoramente con sus ojos negros- ¡Ni siquiera lo hemos dejado hablar!

Yuki y Ukyo parecieron caer en cuenta que desde que llegaron, su mentor únicamente había estado observándolos. Los tres gennins pusieron entonces toda su atención en el rubio, que les sonreía de una forma divertida con un rastro de ternura. 

- Les agradezco que vinieran, chicos -dijo al fin- Me da mucho gusto verlos, y les aseguró que regresaremos en cuanto podamos ¡Ninguna misión es demasiado difícil para mí!

- Lo sabemos, Naruto-sensei -dijo Lina, mientras se llevaba las manos hacia sus mejillas con un aire ilusionado-.

Sus otros dos compañeros le dieron totalmente la razón, ya que asintieron pronunciadamente. Naruto únicamente soltó una carcajada, no había duda de que esos chicos le profesaban admiración sincera.

- Cuando regrese espero que hayan mejorado mucho ¡Sorpréndanme, así que para eso tendrán que obedecer a Ten-Ten ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Hai, Naruto-sensei! -cabeceó Yuki- Obedeceremos a Ten-Ten-san ¡Y nos haremos muy fuertes!

- ¡Claro que sí! -afirmó Ukyo- Se va a sentir muy orgulloso de nosotros, Naruto-sensei.

- ¡Se lo prometemos! -terminó Lina-. 

Naruto sonrió, antes de palmear con cariño cada una de las tres cabezas de sus alumnos, apreciaba que hubiesen ido a buscarlo para despedirse de él. Sin duda alguna las cosas en Konoha a veces se movían con bastante velocidad, pues para ese entonces, la mayoría de sus conocidos ya sabían que se marcharía de la aldea, e incluso sus alumnos ya estaban conscientes de que Ten-Ten sería su maestra suplente durante el tiempo que durase la ausencia del Uzumaki. 

Con unas cuantas palabras más de despedida, Naruto y los demás marcharon a su importante y secreta misión en Suna. Era una mañana bastante soleada y tranquila, por lo cual el viaje a través del bosque fue en realidad bastante relajante, excepto claro, para _Sasuke_, que desde que se encontró con Sai, Naruto y su copia, parecía estar de un humor especialmente irritable y susceptible; a diferencia suya, Sasuke se encontraba en realidad de un mejor estado de animo a como se hallaba el día anterior, ya que luego de una buena noche de mimos por parte de su esposo se sentía lo suficientemente renovado incluso para soportar al infeliz de Sai, quien para variar, tenía aquella sonrisa estúpida y desesperante en el rostro. 

- Bola de idiotas -dijo _Sasuke_ repentinamente, en un tono fuerte y audible- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tardaremos en llegar a Suna a este paso?

- ¿A este paso? -preguntó Sai- Seguramente serían cerca de dos días.

_Sasuke_ gruñó toscamente, saltando hacía la siguiente rama de árbol que tenía mas cerca. 

- Pero yo considero que llegaremos hoy al anochecer -aseveró Naruto-.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo de forma sarcástica _Sasuke_- ¿Y cómo? Supongo que vamos a volar ¿No, usuratonkachi?

- No, no vamos a volar -contestó desagradablemente el rubio- Espera a ver y lo sabrás.

_Sasuke_ sonrió con ironía, aparentemente todo en aquel mundo consistía en esperar para ver. 

Pasaron el bosque de forma rápida entre la platica que Naruto sostenía con Sai, y en la cual irremediablemente Sasuke entraba aunque no quisiera. Sin embargo, el moreno antiguo seguidor de Orochimaru, permaneció en un silencio completamente hermético, sin mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes, como si ellos no existieran, como si _Sasuke_ estuviera en completa soledad. 

Al llegar a las linderas donde la espesura del bosque se reducía y la arena del desierto comenzaba a aparecer, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a bajar la velocidad a la que iban hasta que pronto se detuvieron totalmente, Sai se detuvo un poco después para que al final _Sasuke_ fuese el ultimo en pararse. 

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el anbu- No me digan que se han olvidado de algo ¡Ya vamos muy lejos como para regresar!

- No, no es eso, Sai -Naruto sonrió- Es sólo que ya se acabó nuestra parte de correr en el viaje.

Sai enarcó una ceja, atacado por algo de curiosidad. Desde que Naruto había dicho que llegarían al anochecer, Sai había querido averiguar que fue lo que motivo al ojiazul a decir semejante cosa, y aparentemente ahora obtendría una respuesta, ya que claramente Naruto había dicho que una parte de su viaje estaba terminada lo cual indicaba que otra debería de comenzar. Se preguntaba de que se trataría entonces la siguiente fase de su viaje.

Sasuke se mordió la yema del pulgar derecho, haciéndolo sangrar y a continuación hizo una serie de rápidos movimientos que fácilmente eran reconocibles como los utilizados para una invocación. Y así era, pues seguidamente Sasuke se agachó apoyando una de sus rodillas como soporte, y colocando la palma de su mano sobre el suelo. Un ligero temblor se dejó sentir seguido de una enorme humareda blanca que apareció de la nada esparciéndose con rapidez, revelando de poco en poco una figura que iba surgiendo mientras el humo se disipaba. Un enorme lobo se dejó ver entonces, su pelaje era de un azul oscuro muy denso, una cadena plateada colgaba de su cuello donde a su vez un rollo pergamino estaba colgando, en las patas llevaba una especie de protectores parecidos a los de una armadura hechos de metal. Un tatuaje claro y lustroso se observaba en su hombro izquierdo, el símbolo que representaba no era otro mas que el del clan Uchiha. Pronto, los ojos verdes resplandecientes y salvajes de la enorme criatura que clavaron en la persona que aparentemente la había invocado.

- Sasuke-sama -habló la bestia, enseñando una blanca y afilada dentadura- Estoy a sus ordenes -el lobo agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto-.

- Meimaru -Sasuke sonrió- Es bueno verte otra vez.

- Lo mismo digo, Sasuke-sama -el animal se enderezó nuevamente- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga¿A quien necesita que elimine?

- No te precipites tanto, Meimaru -dijo esta vez Naruto- Diablos, si lo único en que te piensas es en ir y matar a sabrá que pobre infeliz te diga Sasuke.

El gran lobo giró entonces la cabeza para mirar al rubio, entrecerrando sus intimidantes ojos verdes.

- Naruto-sama -se inclinó esta vez ante el mencionado- También me agrada verlo a usted.

- Hmn -masculló el ojiazul- Oe, Sasuke -volteó a mirar a su esposo- ¿Crees que nos haya salido algo mal, porque todos mis zorros y mis halcones me tratan con demasiado respeto, menos mis ranas'ttebayo ¡No me gusta, y encima tus invocaciones me tratan igual, me da cosa que me hablen así.

Sasuke reviró los ojos suspirando hacía el cielo, se acercó al rubio y colocando una mano en su nuca, lo atrajo depositando un beso entre sus cabellos dorados.

- Dobe -dijo sencillamente- Algún día alguien tenía que respetarte.

Naruto hizo una mueca de infantil disgusto, dirigiéndose esta vez al lobo que parecía esperar pacientemente por cualquier orden que le indicasen. 

- Meimaru, queremos que nos lleves a la Aldea de la Arena -aclaró Naruto-.

Con esa simple indicación, el lobo asintió antes de echarse sobre el suelo. De un saltó bastante increíble en longitud, el jinchuuriki quedó parado cerca de uno de os omoplatos del animal y pronto Sasuke le hizo compañía saltando y llegando a su lado. 

- Son ideas mías, o Meimaru esta más grande que la última vez -comentó-.

- Hmn... puede que haya crecido mas -Sasuke se tomó su mentón con su mano derecha- No me extrañaría si ese fuera el caso, puede que incluso se vuelva mas grande... ¡Oi¡¿Qué no piensan subir ustedes! -gritó fuertemente mirando hacía abajo-. 

Sai fue el primero en reaccionar, subiendo de dos saltos al enorme lobo, en cambio, _Sasuke_ tardó unos segundos más en decidirse a moverse. Desde luego, aquel espectacular lobo no se parecía en nada a las serpientes que _él_ mismo invocaba. Con una mueca de completo desprecio, _Sasuke_ llegó de un solo bote al lomo del canino, que una vez que lo tuvo arriba se levantó y comenzó a caminar con lentitud primero, antes de acelerar el paso y correr después con notable elegancia y rapidez. Casi al instante, Naruto y Sasuke se habían sentado cómodamente como si ellos dos ya estuviesen habituados a viajar de aquella forma, y la verdad era así. Debido a que ambos tenían a su disposición criaturas a las cuales les era muy fácil desplazarse por tierra, los dos comenzaron a utilizarlas con regularidad para su propio transporte. 

Sai los imitó y se sentó, notando el viento que golpeaba en su cara y la suavidad el pelaje azulino del lobo, tomándose la libertad de acariciarlo con su mano. Era casi como estar viajando en una alfombra viviente. Muy poco tardaron Naruto y Sai en comenzar una conversación referente a Gaara y sus hermanos, lo que resultó ser una platica muy entretenida en la cual pronto el moreno jounnin se animó a entrar, ya que cuando Sai hablaba de Gaara, extrañamente se olvidaba de molestarlo. _Sasuke_ por su parte, también había tomado asiento en la espalda del animal, y observaba con completa repulsión a sus otros tres acompañantes. Ciertamente no podía evitarlo, pero luego de la horrenda noche que había pasado, envuelto en culpas y remordimientos, había recibido la mañana con total desagrado y nada de ánimo. Así que únicamente podía mostrar una mueca de desden al observar a sus compañeros de viaje, para así no tener que mostrar un rostro agotado que era como realmente se sentía pero se negaba a demostrarlo. Así, pasó algún tiempo más, hasta que _Sasuke_ fue sacado repentinamente de sus sufridos pensamientos por un grito que lo alertó.

- ¡Alto! -fue Sai quien lo había dicho-.

Al instante luego de aquella orden, el lobo paró de golpe con una fuerza impresionante. Por lo inesperado de aquel acto, Naruto fue a caer hacia atrás al igual que Sasuke y el mismo Sai. 

- ¿Pero que diantre te pasa! -rugió Sasuke, incorporándose pues había caído de espaldas- ¿Por qué carajo has hecho que pare!

El moreno anbu mostró una desesperante sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano tras la nuca y se encogía de hombros.

- Quería ver si me hacía caso -dijo hasta con inocencia-.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpear la superficie donde estaba sentado, de no ser porque recordó que se trataba de su lobo.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! -gritó entonces- ¡Siempre estas haciendo estupideces!

- Vamos, Uchiha-bastardo -Sai mostraba su falsa e irritante sonrisa- Era una prueba, ahora que he visto que obedece las ordenes de quien vaya arriba de él, procurare gritar alguna acción únicamente cuando sea necesario. 

- Serás bestia -Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando serenarse- Aun me pregunto si realmente usas la cabeza para pensar o solamente la tienes de adorno ¿Realmente perteneces al Anbu¡Das vergüenza ajena!

Con frustración, Sasuke achicó los ojos mientras resoplaba molesto.

- Naruto ¿Estas bien? -preguntó cayendo en cuenta de su pareja- ¿Naruto?

El pelilargo y Sai buscaron entonces con la mirada hacía los lados al rubio, que parecía no estar muy cerca. Al voltear atrás, lograron encontrarlo. Naruto estaba, técnicamente tendido sobre la espalda del canino, con la mano izquierda hacía atrás usándola como un apoyo para su cuerpo, mientras que su mano derecha se había agarrado firmemente de la primera cosa que encontró. A _Sasuke_ el repentino alto de la invocación no le había afectado en nada, sin embargo, cuando Naruto había caído cerca de él y lo había tomado del cuello con fuerza, perdió el equilibrio de su posición y utilizó ambas manos como apoyo para no caer sobre el rubio, por lo cual las había colocado a los costados del mismo. Naruto no se había movido ni un poco, con sus ojos fijos en los otros y la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras que por su parte, _Sasuke_ se sentía igualmente paralizado y su careta de indiferencia no se había inmutado demasiado. 

Sasuke sintió que se le crispaban los nervios y un escalofrió lo recorrió al observar como aquel par parecía no tener intenciones de abandonar la posición en la que quedaron. Sai inclinó la cabeza con ingenuidad, antes de sonreír socarronamente y virar hacía el Uchiha que tenía al lado.

- Lo siento por ti -dijo- Pero parece que te han robado al esposo. 

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mas por las palabras escuchadas que por lo que realmente estaba viendo.

- ¡Oi, Naruto! -gritó fuertemente- ¡Naruto!

Aquello pareció ser suficiente como para sacar la mente del rubio en el lugar en el que había caído, ya que pronto parpadeó con confusión y retiró la mano que había estado sobre el pálido cuello del otro. _Sasuke_ pareció reaccionar también, ya que se retiró al instante con una velocidad digna de mencionarse, mientras miraba recelosamente el ojiazul.

- A ver si te fijas en lo que haces, inútil -escupió las palabras- No has dejado de ser un torpe ¿Eh, Naruto?

Pero el rubio no reacciono de forma defensiva, sino que únicamente sonrió mientras se incorporaba, acercando su rostro al de _Sasuke_ en un gesto bastante confianzudo.

- Lo siento -sonrió aun más- No fue a propósito. 

_Sasuke_ resopló con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro de forma grosera. Naruto únicamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a ponerse de pie, caminando hacia donde Sai y Sasuke habían quedado.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó toscamente el Uchiha-.

- Me caí -respondió sin embargo Naruto, sentándose a su lado- No fue nada ¿Por qué paramos?

Sasuke lo observó unos segundos detenidamente, con cierta desconfianza brillando en sus negros ojos. Al final, únicamente soltó un suspiro inaudible.

- El tarado de Sai quería ver si Meimaru obedecía sus ordenes.

Naruto se palmeó la frente antes de mirar con condescendencia al anbu.

- Sai... a veces eres un peligro para las demás personas.

- Oh, Naruto-kun ¡Harás que me sienta mal! Tanto juntarte con ese Uchiha-bastardo esta haciendo que te vuelvas un desgraciado como él.

Luego de la sucesiva pelea que el chistecito de Sai acarreó, el viaje se reanudó, y esta vez Sasuke se aseguró de que Meimaru tuviese en claro que las únicas personas a las que debía de obedecer eran él mismo y Naruto. 

Poco después de que el lobo comenzó a correr de nuevo, Naruto había estado tarareando alguna especie de melodía, lo que había hecho que no prestase atención a los demás, por lo cual nadie estaba hablando. Pronto, inició a murmurar lo que daba toda la impresión de ser una canción y que inintencionalmente, atrajo la atención de Sasuke y de Sai. Los suaves murmullos pronto se convirtieron en firmes y claras palabras.

- "Ano koro mama yume no tochuu de... ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu..."

(- "Siempre desde aquel día, estoy en medio de mi sueño... incluso ahora, no soy capaz de satisfacer mi sueño...")

Sasuke prestó mas atención a las palabras cuando fue capaz de identificarlas totalmente, notando que la voz del rubio que en aquel momento miraba fijamente hacia el frente, tenía algún extraño dejo de melancolía que no alcanzaba a comprender.

- "Moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten, nante yowane haite, supaisu shisou no hi mo aru..."

(- "Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil, hay días en donde parece que no lo lograre...")

Sai igualmente le escuchaba con atención, dejándose intrigar al instante por las palabras, especialmente porque Naruto las cantaba con algún sentimiento que no le era fácil de descifrar.

- "Demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu, nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora, chiisana koro no negai goto, ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama..."

(- "Pero entonces recordare, mirar la estrella en ese enorme cielo, el deseo que pedí cuando era pequeño, no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo...")

Naruto sonrió entonces con notable tristeza, misma que parecía empañar sus brillantes ojos color zafiro.

- Puede que este sea el final... -dijo esta vez, aunque ya no estaba cantando pues sus palabras no tenían melodía alguna-. 

- Naruto -le llamó Sasuke-.

Aquella simple palabra pareció hacerle reaccionar, ya que parpadeó pronunciadamente, y se giró a mirar con cierta confusión a su esposo.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke?

El moreno jounnin notó que aquel tono que tenía la voz del rubio había desaparecido por completo, y que aquel rastro melancólico en sus ojos azules se había esfumado también, lo cual indudablemente le hizo desconcertarse.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó dubitativamente-.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -preguntó a su vez el contenedor-.

- Olvídalo -Sasuke se encogió de hombros- La canción... ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Naruto se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a morderlo suavemente, mientras su faz adoptaba aquel gesto que dejaba ver que iba a sumirse un poco en sus pensamientos. 

- Yo... no lo sé -dijo al fin- Supongo que se me ocurrió en este momento, que curioso ¿No?

Sasuke sin embargo lo miró fijamente, tratando de intentar ver mas allá de lo que el rubio le decía, pero sencillamente parecía la verdad, ya que aquel par de cuentas azules le decían que Naruto estaba siendo sincero. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Sasuke tomó la mano de su esposo y la alejó de su boca, colocando después su propia mano sobre su cintura para aferrarlo más a él, apegando sus cuerpos e incitando a Naruto a recargar su cabeza en su hombro, cosa que el ojiazul hizo sin chistar. 

- ¡Waw! -arrulló Sai, con un dulce tono fingido- ¡Que lindos se ven los dos, pero ¿No preferirías que sea yo quien te abrazara, Naruto-hueco?

- Joder, Sai -gruñó algo avergonzado el rubio- Que no soy hueco.

- De acuerdo, pero insisto ¿No prefieres estar en mis brazos? -sonrió burlonamente- Es que me da miedo de que el Uchiha-bastardo pueda pegarte sus malas vibras.

- Lo siento, Sai -Sasuke sonrió astutamente, mientras apretaba mas el abrazo en el que mantenía al rubio- Sé que te deprime que tu novio ni siquiera deja que lo toques, pero no es excusa para querer tocar a mi _esposo_ -arrastró la ultima palabra-.

Sai enarcó una ceja, mientras sonreía nuevamente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Esta la ganas tú, Uchiha-bastardo -concedió-.

El pelilargo sonrió con autosuficiencia, antes de inclinarse a besar suavemente los labios a su descuidado rubio. Sai se encogió de hombros, pensando después en como cobrársela. Naruto se separó con una sonrisa enamorada, antes de abrazar al Uchiha y acomodar el rostro sobre su pecho mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que el moreno comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos.

Ya después le diría a su pareja que al tocar accidentalmente la piel del otro _Sasuke_, había notado de forma casi completamente imperceptible, que el chackra de Kyuubi aun estaba presente. 

_**Continuara... **_

**Anexo VIII**

_Los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo nocturno formando un espectáculo digno de verse, y la gente que había en las calles observaba maravillada y con una sonrisa como su festival daba comienzo. Naruto también sonreía, completamente feliz de poder formar parte de algo como eso y de observar como las personas a su vez le sonreían gratamente, en Konoha, la gente de la aldea no era tan amable con él. Sasuke a su lado observaba todo con completa indiferencia como era su terrible costumbre. _

_En esta ocasión, Jiraiya los había llevado al País del Sol, donde casualmente llegaron justo a tiempo para el comienzo de su festival anual. Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban en aquel momento en las linderas del rió más cercano, donde la mayoría de las personas del pintoresco pueblo llevaban un pequeño barco de madera con velas de papel blancas. Sasuke bufó nuevamente, para demostrar la incomodidad que tenía de estar en aquel lugar._

_- Joh, eres un amargado, Sasuke-teme -dijo Naruto alegremente a su lado- ¡Sonríe! No puedes tener esa cara cuando todos están tan felices, dattebayo._

_- Déjame en paz, usuratonkachi._

_- Tu problema será -el rubio se encogió de hombros- ¡Deberías aprender a mí!_

_El moreno le miró indiferentemente, antes de comenzar a ignorarlo. Naruto hizo un puchero y se dedicó a observar con entusiasmo el pequeño barco de madera que él tenía en sus manos._

_- Dobe._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Por qué has puesto esos nombres?_

_- ¿Cómo que por qué, teme¡Tú conoces la tradición! _

_Según dictaba la tradición de aquella festividad, en la vela de papel se escribían cuatro nombres de personas que fueran importantes para quien hizo o compró el barco. Después, se dejaba el barco en el rió para que la corriente se lo llevase, y con esto se le daba buenos deseos y suerte a las personas cuyo nombre se encontraba escrito en la vela. _

_En el barco de Naruto, se podían leer los nombres de: Uchiha Sasuke, Umino Iruka, Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi. _

_- Ya lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber es porque los has puesto en ese orden -dijo con el tono mas indiferente que tenía-._

_- Bueno... porque en ese orden fue que se me vinieron a la mente'ttebayo ¿Tienes un problema con eso? -preguntó amenazador-._

_-Hmpf._

_Naruto le sacó la lengua, antes de arrodillarse junto al pacifico riachuelo y colocar su barco sobre el agua. Pronto, uniéndose a una tropa de naves que iban corriente abajo, el barquito del rubio comenzó a alejarse. _

_El ojiazul se enderezó, sonriendo gustosamente enseñando su blanca dentadura, llevándose las manos tras su espalda y mirando la dirección que había tomado su pequeña embarcación. Ser un participe tan activo en una celebración como esa, sin duda alguna hacía a Naruto feliz, ya que a diferencia de las fiestas de Konoha, aquí podía pasearse con tranquilidad sin que nadie le mirara con malos ojos. _

_Sasuke, aun estando cruzado de brazos, entrecerró la mirada observando con atención al pelirubio. Cuando una amable anciana les había explicado a él y al ojiazul sobre la tradición de los barcos, Naruto había salido corriendo a buscar donde conseguir una de esas naves, pero Sasuke se había quedado lo suficiente como para que la vieja mujer terminara de decirle que el orden en que eran escritos los nombres en la vela era algo esencial, pues el primer nombre simbolizaba que era la persona mas importante para aquel que escribía en la vela de papel. _

_Sasuke soltó una risa irónica, que atrajo la atención de su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento. Pero si el Uchiha hubiese accedido a hacer aquella tontería de los barcos, seguramente el primer nombre que hubiese escrito habría sido: Uzumaki Naruto. _

**Anexo IX**

_Retrocedió dos pasos, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba un terror y una sorpresa bastante exagerados. Su boca estaba abierta mas de lo que se podría considerar como adecuado y casi había quedado paralizado. _

_- ¡Temeee! -gritó al fin Naruto- ¡No bromees así!_

_Sasuke a su lado, le miró de forma aburrida mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas con elegancia, en su rostro no se podría adivinar emoción alguna mas que una completa seriedad._

_- Estoy hablando en serio._

_Naruto retrocedió aun mas, chillando como si fuera una jovencita virgen ofendida._

_- ¡No hablas en serio¡Tú no puedes pedirme eso, dattebayo!_

_- ¿Y por qué no?_

_- ¡Porque no es normal!_

_- ¿Quién dice que no? De hecho, deberías saber que muchos de los ninjas más prestigiados se han casado con otros ninjas._

_- ¡Yo no me quiero casar contigo!_

_- Pero no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo -aclaró con sencillez-._

_- ¡Pero me pides que sea tu novio! -retrocedió dos pasos mas- ¡Estas loco'ttebayo!_

_- Novio no, pareja sí, el viejo nos lo explicó ¿No lo recuerdas, los shinobis escogen como sus parejas a otros que estén a su nivel, ya sea para mejorar sus propias habilidades, para tener hijos con una línea de sangre mas fuerte o sencillamente por orgullo._

_- ¡No quiero que tengamos hijos, dattebayoou! -casi graznó-._

_- ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! -Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la pose estoica que hasta el momento había logrado conservar- Quiero que seas mi pareja por cuestiones obvias, tú eres el único que se puede igualar a mí, no hay nadie más que pueda compararse conmigo, considero que podré mejorar más si eres mi pareja y no únicamente mi rival._

_Naruto sintió como se sonrojaba escandalosamente, mientras miraba a Sasuke como si repentinamente le hubiese salido otra cabeza. _

_- ¡Te digo que estas loco! A mí no me gustas, dattebayo ¡A mí me gusta Sakura-chan! -lo apuntó recargadamente con el dedo-. _

_- A mí tampoco me gustas -Sasuke torció la boca con desagrado- Y si la idea no te parece, poco me importa, lo que a mí me interesa es mejorar como ninja, deseo hacerme mas fuerte e intentare lo que sea. Si tú no quieres ser mi pareja, bien puedo encontrar a alguien más que este a mi altura para que lo sea. _

_Naruto se encontraba mas bien en su shock personal, pero aun en medio de la tremenda conmoción que le había provocado semejante proposición por parte el Uchiha, y de la colosal alteración que sentía en aquel momento, algo si logró tener claro: Sasuke le consideraba como su igual, y por eso mismo, le había pedido semejante disparate como ser su "novio". Si se veía desde un punto de vista lógico, era aceptable que Sasuke le hubiese pedido semejante cosa si era con fines de volverse un mejor shinobi, seguramente no era porque Naruto le gustara de alguna forma, o que sintiera cariño por él. Todo se trataba únicamente de mejorar. El rubio tenía que reconocer que aquello de cierta forma le hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, pues, el que Sasuke, su eterno rival y que siempre le trataba como alguien__que no era de su mismo nivel, ahora viniese a reconocerle de esa forma era sin__duda algo que había deseado fervientemente... pero nunca se imaginó que Sasuke le reconocería para venir a pedirle que fueran pareja... ¡Era demasiado extraño!_

_- ¡No voy a besarte! -aclaró, recuperándose un poco- Ni tampoco te voy a abrazar ¡Y menos a tomar de la mano¡Eso sería desagradable, dattebayo! _

_Por dentro, Sasuke sonrió de forma victoriosa... Naruto había cedido. _

_- Ya te dije que no me gustas... y no espero que hagamos esas cosas, usuratonkachi, sería mas desagradable para mí que para ti. Únicamente quiero mejorar, y si eso implica verme enredado con un dobe como tú, entonces lo haré. _

_Naruto lo miró de forma agresiva, aunque la verdad era que se sentía hasta mareado y su estomago era todo un revoltijo. Realmente ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba pasando... quizás estaba teniendo un sueño raro y retorcido todo por no haberse comido su acostumbrado tazón de ramen antes de irse a dormir. ¡Eso seguramente era¡Un sueño, así que indudablemente no importaba lo que respondiese ¿Verdad, no iba a afectar realmente su vida. _

_- Y... y... cuando regresemos ¡Seremos rivales y amigos de nuevo, porque yo quiero ser el novio de Sakura-chan ¡No el tuyo'ttebayo!_

_- Lo que digas, usuratonkachi, lo que digas. _

_Sasuke ya podía sentirse tranquilo, se había estado carcomiendo la cabeza pensando mil y un formas diferentes de pedirle a Naruto que... bueno... comenzaran con alguna clase de anormal noviazgo ¡Y estaba siendo sincero con él, el único motivo por el cual quería comenzar una relación con Naruto de aquel tipo era comprobar si realmente lo que decía el anciano de Jiraiya era cierto. Además ¿Qué podía perder con intentar una estupidez como esa, aquel asunto únicamente se trataba de prueba y ensayo. _

_No era como si realmente él y Naruto fuesen a terminar felizmente casados y con hijos... ¡Sería una idiotez pensar en eso!_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Voy deprisa, así que únicamente les agradezco de todo corazón su review a las personas que lo dejaron x.X sorry, sorry, pero es que nada más vine a subir y a irme... ¡Tengo que ir con el dentista! Me tiene que arreglar una muela... sie... con todo y el torturador taladrito incluido, en fin, deséenme suerte, chicas, espero sobrevivir para seguir subiendo esto xD


	14. Capitulo XIII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DiStInToS CaMiNoS ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XIII**

**S**unagakure era un lugar prospero, cuna de muy buenos shinobis y afamada aliada de Konohagakure. Su actual Godaime Kazekage era Sabaku no Gaara, conocido Jinchuuriki del Bijuu Shukaku, y hermano menor de Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Temari. Gaara era un atractivo chico de una estatura casi promedio para sus aproximados dieciocho años, de piel blanca, cabellos color rojo y ojos increíblemente verdes. Su rostro normalmente no presentaba ninguna emoción relevante y su voz sonaba comúnmente con frialdad. Pero en aquel momento, el serio rostro de Gaara se daba el lujo de mostrar escepticismo.

- ¡Argh, Gaara! -chilló Naruto- ¡Te juro que es verdad'ttebayo! No nos mires así... En serio es otro Sasuke que viene de ese mundo extraño que te contamos ¡No es un invento de nosotros!

El pelirrojo miró detenidamente a las personas que en aquel momento se encontraban "irrumpiendo" en su despacho. Naruto con sus encantadores seis meses de embarazo estaba de pie al lado de Sasuke el cual jugueteaba aburridamente con una de las largas hebras de su cabello, Sai se hallaba al otro lado del rubio, sonriendo con esa maldecida hipocresía suya... y al final, otro _Sasuke_ de cabello corto estaba lo mas alejado posible del trío antes mencionado. Gaara los miró con indiferencia, antes de tomar asiento.

- Y ustedes quieren que los deje investigar en todo documento que exista en Suna, además de los anteriores escritos de los Kazekage -Gaara observó atentamente al rubio- Adelante, por mí hagan lo que quieran.

- Entonces... ¿Sí nos crees? -preguntó el Uzumaki-.

- Francamente no -se encogió de hombros- Es una estupidez.

- ¡Gaara! -dijo con indignación el rubio-.

- El hecho de que no crea lo que dicen, no quiere decir que no les crea -aclaró el ojiverde-.

Naruto sonrió de forma forzada, Sai asintió convencidamente como si Gaara hubiese dicho algo acertado y Sasuke se dedicó a mirarlo con seriedad.

- ¿Y eso dicho en palabras de gente tonta como yo quiere decir...? -incitó Naruto-.

- Quiere decir que no puedo creer que exista otro Sasuke Uchiha aquí y que además, venga de un mundo idéntico al nuestro, pero... dado a que están ustedes aquí, me basta para saber que aunque lo que dicen es imposible, eso no quita el hecho de que debe ser verdad.

- ¡Eres el mejor! Sabía que no nos decepcionarías, eso quiere decir que nos ayudaras ¿Cierto?

Gaara asintió solemnemente, pasando de manera fugaz su mirada sobre la figura que se mantenía apartada en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Por una fracción de segundo, el _Uchiha_ pelicorto le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

- Bien -Gaara regresó su atención hacia sus invitados- Lo mas sensato en este momento sería irnos a descansar, cuando salga el sol tendremos todo un día para organizarnos y comenzar a trabajar en el asunto.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Gaara!

- No tienes porque agradecerlo -el Kazekage se puso de pie- No estoy haciendo nada extraordinario, sabes que soy capaz de hacer mucho más que esto cuando se trata de ti.

- Lo sé -Naruto sonrió de forma deslumbrante- ¡Y yo también! Sabes que arriesgaría la vida con gusto por ti las veces que fueran necesarias.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, nada contento con las palabras que había escuchado de ambos jinchuurikis.

Habían llegado a la Aldea de la Arena después de que había oscurecido. Fueron recibidos por unos cuantos guardias que ya los conocían a la perfección por lo cual no tuvieron problema alguno en adentrarse en la villa. En el camino se habían topado con Kankuro que salía a una misión aparentemente secreta e importante, y por la forma en que les trato, era claro que el hermano de Gaara estaba al tanto de que vendrían por lo cual no se vio sorprendido de su llegada... aunque si pareció intrigado por la presencia de dos Sasuke. Una vez que se presentaron frente al Kazekage -que casualmente estaba en su oficina encargándose de unos últimos asuntos pendientes-, Naruto fue el que comenzó a hablar para explicar el motivo por el cual habían ido a pedir ayuda, en algunas partes Sasuke lo ayudó con las explicaciones mientras que Sai permaneció inusualmente callado. Y todo había ido bien, hasta que Naruto y Gaara comenzaron con esas "confiancitas" que Sasuke tanto detestaba.

- Hmn ¿Y dónde es que van a quedarse, Gaara-koi?

Gaara entonces se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño, para momentos después girar a mirar a Sai, que por fin había hablado después de haberse sumergido en un magistral silencio.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así -replicó fríamente el pelirrojo-.

- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte entonces? Yo llamo a las personas con adjetivos que las describen, tú y yo llevamos un supuesto noviazgo ¿No?, por eso eres Gaara-koi.

El ojiverde permaneció impasible, pensando en que aquella sería la treintava vez que Sai le daba esa explicación de porque le llamaba de vez en cuando "Gaara-koi", lo cual le parecía absolutamente humillante.

- Buena idea, todos deberíamos comenzar a llamarte Sai-estúpido.

- Uchiha-bastardo, la conversación es entre "A" -se señaló a si mismo- y "B" -señalo entonces a Gaara- "C" no esta incluida -y esta vez, terminó apuntando a Sasuke-.

Rápidamente Naruto se pellizco el brazo en un intento de no comenzar a reír como un loco, recordando que había sido Sakura quien le había enseñado a Sai aquel eufemismo para echarle en cara a las personas "entrometidas" cuando no eran bien recibidas en alguna platica. Sasuke giró a mirarlo y por la expresión que tenía, el rubio no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada que rápidamente cubrió con su mano tratando de amortiguar la risa. El Uchiha pensó que realmente debía de amar mucho a Naruto como para no darle un buen golpe en aquel momento.

- Se quedaran en nuestra casa -interrumpió Gaara, al ver venir una pelea de las cuales ya estaban muy acostumbrados a ver- Es por eso que debemos de marcharnos ahora.

- Neh, neh, ¿No estabas haciendo algo antes de que llegáramos? -cuestiono el pelirubio-.

- Eso puede esperar, no era realmente un asunto de vital importancia.

- Seguramente sólo estabas aquí porque ¿Cómo se explica? ¡Sí! Estabas nostálgico ya que Temari-bruta regresa la próxima semana y Kankuro-san acaba de partir, y dado a que no me encontraba aquí, has debido de sentir que no era necesario ir a casa, por lo cual te quedaste haciendo papeleo aunque fuese algo trivial.

Si Gaara hubiese sido una persona común y corriente, se hubiese sonrojado al verse tan fácilmente evidenciado... ¡Joder! Pero Sai si que había aprendido algunas cosas en aquellos libros ¡Casi hasta parecía que le había leído la mente!... pero había que aclarar que no se sentía nostálgico ni nada de eso ¡No era para tanto!

- Eso no importa ahora -dijo Gaara con su usual seriedad- Y si no hay más cosas que tratar, es momento de irnos.

Al ver que todos parecían estar de acuerdo -sin contar claro, al _Sasuke_ que parecía ser indiferente al resto del mundo-, Sai fue el primero en salir dando el pase al resto de sus acompañantes, Gaara se desplazó por el pasillo encabezando el camino de los demás. Casi al instante, Naruto lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo cariñosamente mientras reía.

- Sai dijo que se habían cambiado de casa ¿Es cierto? -el pelirrojo asintió- Muero por verla entonces, la describió como mucho mejor que la casa en la que Sasuke y yo vivimos... y no sé si lo hizo por molestar a Sasuke o porque realmente es verdad.

- No sabría decírtelo, todo depende de tu punto de vista y... -dudó un poco, mostrando cierta incomodidad- ¿Cómo es que va tu embarazado? ¿Esta bien?

Naruto sonrió con sinceridad, le parecía algo casi gracioso que Gaara aun no se hubiese acostumbrado a mostrar libremente preocupación por quienes le rodeaban, pero al menos había mejorado a pasos agigantados.

- ¡Claro!, de hecho va de maravilla... ¿Y para cuando decides casarte con Sai? ¡Tengo ganas de ir a una boda!

El pelirrojo casi se detiene de forma abrupta, pero logró controlarse a tiempo, mirando al rubio que aun tenía prendido del brazo.

- Naruto, no puedes decir esas cosas con tanta ligereza -continuó caminando como si no le hubiese afectado- Sólo porque tengas ganas de ir a una boda.

- No es sólo por eso -pareció ofendido- También tengo ganas de verlos casados, es algo frustrante ¿Sabes?, aparentemente Sasuke y yo somos los únicos de nuestra generación que se adelantaron demasiado.

- Bien, la vida de un shinobi suele ser muy apresurada -comenzó a explicar- Es normal que maduremos mucho mas rápido que la gente común y también es normal que nos casemos a temprana edad.

- Pero no voy a disfrutar ser joven -masculló- Mientras ustedes tienen citas ¡Yo tendré que cambiar pañales! No es como si fuera algo malo pero conociendo a Sasuke y sus ideas de revivir a su clan, me hará tener como veinte hijos mas, dattebayo ¿Te imaginas, Gaara? ¡Veinte! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con veinte hijos?, ¡No podré recordar sus fechas de cumpleaños! Y seguramente hasta me voy a equivocar con los nombres.

Sai comenzó a reír de buena gana, encontrando que la inocencia en las palabras del rubio hacía parecer que realmente Naruto creía en lo que estaba diciendo, Sasuke a su lado bufó con inconformidad pensando que a veces su esposo era demasiado exagerado. Aunque para ser franco, no le molestaría tener tal cantidad de hijos siempre y cuando fuesen con Naruto.

Gaara no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de forma casi imperceptible a su alegre amigo.

- En ese caso, prometo que pondré a Temari a cuidar cinco de ellos y a Kankuro a cuidar a otros cinco... con diez ya no debes de tener tanto problema.

- Joh, Gaara, no sé si decirte que eres cruel o bueno -admitió con una sonrisita cómplice- Pero no creo que tus hermanos quieran cuidar de mis hijos... ¡Estarán más ocupados cuidando de los tuyos con Sai!

En esta ocasión, Gaara se detuvo, mirando la alegre sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del rubio que le miraba con cierta picardía. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, Naruto definitivamente no tenía remedio.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

La oscuridad de la habitación era en cierta forma agradable, además del silencio que era roto únicamente por el sonido casi imperceptible de las respiraciones de las dos personas que se encontraban recostadas en la cama, que se hallaba cerca de una ventana. Cómodamente mirando hacia el techo y con las manos sobre su plano estomago, Gaara dejaba que el color esmeralda de su mirada se perdiera en ningún punto en concreto de la penumbra que lo rodeaba. A su lado y en una posición similar, Sai mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque el contenedor sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba dormido.

- ¿Aun no puedes aceptarlo?

El pelirrojo entrecerró la mirada ante la pregunta escuchada. Desde que se habían quedado solos no habían hablado del tema.

- No es algo a lo que realmente estoy habituado -confesó- De hecho, me parece demasiado increíble y técnicamente imposible como para aceptarlo con tanta facilidad ¿Cómo es que tú si lo has hecho?

Sai sonrió, aunque sin su habitual falsedad y luego abrió los ojos, girando un poco para mirar a la persona con la que compartía la cama.

- Leo mucho -dijo con simpleza- Me leí todo la sección de fantasía que la biblioteca de Konoha tiene... por eso no me parece difícil asimilar la idea de otro Uchiha-bastardo aquí.

- Sai -Gaara le llamó con un pequeño toque de condescendencia- La fantasía obviamente no es realidad, no puedes usarla para situaciones de la vida diaria.

- ¿No? -preguntó con ingenuidad- Pero creí que la fantasía la escribían las personas basándose en situaciones reales, pero poniendo ficción para hacer las cosas diferentes y mas interesantes.

- No siempre, Sai.

- ¿Esta mal entonces que yo crea en lo que dicen Naruto y el Uchiha-bastardo?

- No esta mal, yo también creo en ellos... solo se me dificulta entenderlo.

- Hmn... Gaara, a veces pienso que eres tú él que tiene dificultad para comprender las cosas y no yo.

- Vete al infierno -dijo sencillamente, como cosa de todos los días-.

- Pero si ya aclaramos que en el continente no existe ningún país, ciudad o aldea que se llame "Infierno", y dado a que el "infierno" que se relaciona con el paraíso, no existe, al menos no de forma comprobable, yo no puedo irme a ese lugar.

Gaara sencillamente cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros aun acostado en la cama... Sai a veces era un poco corto de luces, o demasiado literal para el gusto de la gente... eh... normal. El moreno le miró con interés unos segundos antes de semi incorporarse y decidirse a besarlo. Gaara abrió entonces los ojos ligeramente sintiendo más presión sobre su boca y cediendo al fin, dejando pasar la lengua del otro que al instante se encontró con la suya. Con un casi ronroneo satisfecho, Sai se separó de él, sonriéndole de forma autentica.

- Deberíamos descansar, es tarde -dio un vistazo hacia la ventana- No debe de faltar demasiado para que salga el sol.

El pelirrojo dejó salir un ruido inconforme, que hizo que Sai sonriese con autosuficiencia.

- No te sobreprotejo -aclaró adivinando los pensamientos ajenos- Además, podemos tener relaciones sexuales en otro momento, es mas importante el que duermas ahora.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan directo? -preguntó el ojiverde con la sombra de un débil sonrojo en las mejillas-.

- Sí -Sai asintió- La sinceridad es algo que se aprecia entre las personas ¿No?

- Cuando eres demasiado sincero te vuelves un cínico.

- Eres un mojigato.

- Y tú un descarado.

- Hacemos la pareja ideal entonces.

- Empiezo a dudar de la seriedad de los libros que lees.

Sai sencillamente negó con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse nuevamente y adueñarse de la otra boca, en un beso tan suave y tranquilo como el anterior.

Después de la batalla donde Naruto consiguió eliminar a Orochimaru, tanto él como Gaara habían quedado muy malparados y visitando el hospital durante el tiempo que Tsunade considero como prudente. La alianza entre Konoha y Suna se intensificó con este hecho, y Naruto tuvo entonces la brillante idea de proponer que Sai fuese enviado a la aldea de la arena como un guardia confiable del Kazekage, ya que aun quedaba el problema de Akatsuki y después de todo, Sai era un anbu experimentado, certero y letal además de un valioso elemento, como lo había demostrado en la ultima pelea contra el sannin de las serpientes. No muy conforme con la idea, Sai había aceptado marcharse, algo tranquilo con la idea de que Naruto no se quedaba del todo desprotegido, porque el Uchiha-abandona-novios-bastardo había regreso y aparentemente tenía la intención de quedarse a velar por el bienestar del revoltoso y enérgico de Naruto.

Al principio, Gaara y el prácticamente no hablaban... porque ambos eran demasiado silenciosos y serios como para comentar más de lo necesario. Aunque pronto encontraron un tema en común: Naruto. De cierta forma el chico Uzumaki era para ellos algo semejante a un ídolo, ya que muy a su manera los había influenciado y hecho cambiar sus formas de ser de forma asombrosa. Y durante algún tiempo ambos no hicieron otra cosa mas que hablar sobre Naruto Uzumaki, incluso un día, al escucharlos tocar ese tema como en otras ocasiones, Temari dijo que ya parecía que los dos estaban enamorados del rubio terco. Por un momento la idea de que eso fuera cierto los mantuvo intrigados durante algunos días -Sai de hecho comenzó nuevamente a buscar en libros qué era enamorarse y qué signos lo denotaban-. Al final, el Kazekage y el anbu de la raíz concordaron en que no estaban enamorados de Naruto, pero si le tenían bastante aprecio y admiración. Desde entonces su relación mejoró bastante, al menos ya podían hablar de otras cosas y Sai pronto empezó a demostrar lo desesperante y cínico que era, aunque eso le hizo ver a Gaara que el moreno había tomado por fin la suficiente confianza en aquel nuevo entorno para comportarse como verdaderamente era.

El detonante de la relación "amorosa" que tenían estalló el día en el que el ojiverde estaba intentando enseñarle más sobre las personas y sus emociones, no es que Gaara fuese un experto, pero al menos en aquel campo podría decirse que estaba más capacitado que el anbu para hablar de ello. Y repentinamente, a Sai se le había ocurrido besarlo en plena boca antes de separarse con la sonrisa desesperante que siempre tenía, Gaara estuvo permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, antes de preguntar porque demonios había hecho semejante cosa. Por toda explicación, Sai respondió que a las personas a las que se le tiene mucho aprecio y estima se les suele besar, que los besos en la boca usualmente sólo se daban entre parejas como lo eran Sasuke y Naruto, pero que también se podían dar entre amigos muy cercanos, y dado a que Sai consideraba un amigo _muy_ cercano a Gaara, por eso había decidido hacer tal cosa (claro, seguro Sai se leyó la sección de: _amigos con derecho_ o algo así, jajaja). Gaara permaneció en silencio otros segundos preguntándose realmente si Sai se guiaría únicamente por lo que decían los libros y sus "experiencias personales" en el campo de la sociedad. Y luego, el pelirrojo decidió que la sensación dentro de toda su extrañeza, le había agradado, y Sai, siendo tan simple como era, había dicho que si ambos agradaba entonces estaba bien, y dado a que los dos estaban intentando comprender más a quienes les rodeaban, entonces podrían intentar algo como lo que llevaba Naruto con el Uchiha-bastardo y quizá así avanzarían más con su propio aprendizaje. De ese modo y hasta la fecha, los dos descubrieron que pronto se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, que las muestras de afecto eran buscadas por ambas partes y que tal vez no existía para ellos mejor pareja... después de todo... un Kazekage con un demonio sediento de sangre en su interior, no iba a encontrar una pareja que le comprendiese fácilmente, lo mismo que un anbu entrenado para no sentir nada, con serios problemas para relacionarse normalmente tampoco tenía una vía fácil. Y siendo francos, a Gaara no le molestaría la idea de pasar toda su vida con Sai ni mucho menos formar una familia, y Sai, desde que Naruto se había embarazado, se le había metido en la cabeza que él también quería tener hijos con Gaara. Pero claro, con una relación como la que ellos tenían, debían de esperar para pensar en casamientos y familias hasta no asumir que realmente iban a poder lograrlo adecuadamente.

- Esto no lo aprendo en los libros -sonrió vanidosamente- Lo aprendo contigo.

- Eso es peor aun.

Con un último beso, Sai supo que su novio quedaría temporalmente "desconectado" del mundo hasta que el sol saliera y él lo despertase. Ya que al separarse, el pelirrojo realizó una serie de sellos y acto seguido quedó dormido cual princesa de cuento, de forma apacible y profunda.

Naruto se había peleado durante dos semanas completas con Kyuubi para hacer que el zorro le hablase sobre un jutsu que podría ayudar a Gaara a dormir, sin peligro de que Shukaku tomase control de su cuerpo. Como era de esperarse el demonio de las nueve colas se negó al instante más por su orgullo que otra cosa, y entonces Naruto permaneció cada momento que pudo durante esos días, en estado de "meditación"... aunque la verdad era que su mente se encontraba en territorio de Kyuubi, mientras el rubio atosigaba al demonio para que le enseñara el jutsu que quería. En varias ocasiones Sasuke tuvo que entrar a buscar al rubio para sacarlo de allí, aunque en algunas otras veces el Uchiha también se había quedado para fastidiar al animal. Tanto acoso dio resultado porque el zorro se rindió -todo con tal de que lo dejaran en paz de una maldita buena vez-, y reveló el en realidad sencillo jutsu. Naruto había festejado su victoria como un loco, antes de ir corriendo a Suna para darle las "buenas nuevas" al Kazekage. Desde ese momento, Gaara había podido descansar cuando quería hacerlo y su cuerpo había dado las gracias de forma tremenda, ya que notablemente su fuerza, resistencia y condición parecieron mejorar a niveles subidos, lo cual era obvio.

Sai sonrió a su dormido novio, antes de acostarse él también y mirar hacía el techo, intentando dormir aunque sabía que le costaría un poco pues no tenía sueño.

- Hmn... bueno, si no tengo sueño, siempre puedo ir a buscar a alguien... pero ¿A quién? El Uchiha-bastardo me mataría si voy a molestarlo y seguro que Naruto-hueco le ayudaría... no esta Temari-bruta para despertarse a reñirme porque estoy vagando por la casa como un fantasma, y tampoco se encuentra Kankuro-san... bueno -se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa maliciosa- No me queda mas que fastidiar al Uchiha-traidor ¡Seguro que él tampoco puede dormir!, la conciencia le debe pesar demasiado.

Con su típica sonrisa desesperante en los labios, Sai se incorporó cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no perturbar el letargo inducido en el que había caído el Kazekage. Si Sai supiese que realmente tenía razón, seguramente se hubiera echado a reír.

Pero la verdad era que a _Sasuke_ sus propios pensamientos de culpa si lo estaban manteniendo despierto en aquel momento.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo X**

_Jiraiya debía aceptar que de todos los alumnos que había tenido en su larga vida -y no porque fuera larga quería decir que estaba viejo, no señor-, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke eran los peores... pero no porque fuesen poco talentosos o débiles... no, lo que sucedía es que los dos eran un par de jodidos mocosos del demonio que disfrutaban de llevarle la contraria y volverlo loco._

_¡Definitivamente no entendía a aquel par!, desde antes de aceptar a Naruto como su discípulo -y consecuentemente a Sasuke después-, él sabía de la rivalidad que había entre el rubio y el Uchiha y también sabía que aquella rivalidad iba a traerle muchos problemas si se decidía a entrenarlos juntos. ¡Y vaya rivalidad!, ya había perdido la cuenta del montón de peleas estúpidas, absurdas y sin sentido que eso había traído ¡Aquellos dos amenazaban con sacarle canas verdes con sus ridículas peleas!. Si bien era cierto que su condición de rivales les había hecho esforzarse el doble o quizás el triple para no ser vencidos por el otro, en ocasiones llegó a ser tan desesperante que Jiraiya estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al pueblo mas cercano y no acordarse jamás que aquel par de arrapiezos pueriles con serios problemas de madurez y autocontrol. _

_Y justo cuando comenzaba a hacerse a la idea y ha acostumbrarse a que viviría un par de años soportando insultos rebuscados, malas miradas, peleas necias y enojos infantiles... ¡Nuevamente esos dos mocosos desgraciados tenían que venir a molestarlo! ¿Y que habían hecho esta vez? ¡Nada!... ¡Exacto, nada!, y era eso lo que lo estaba enojando tanto. De buenas a primeras, se dio cuenta como las peleas entre ambos se volvieron menos mordaces y después menos seguidas... cada vez que Naruto saltaba para discutir con el moreno, Sasuke sencillamente se limitaba a mirarlo con seriedad antes de decirle: "recuerda nuestra actual posición", y aquellas malditas cuatro palabras hacían magia, porque Naruto mascullaba un par de cosas, decía alguna estupidez sobre Sakura y lo mucho que le gustaba para después cruzar los brazos tras la nuca y hacer de cuenta como si nunca se hubiera enojado con el Uchiha. _

_Jiraiya sería capaz de regalar toda una colección original escrita por él del Icha Icha Paradise con tal de saber a que diablos se refería Sasuke con su actual posición ¿Acaso los dos habían hecho alguna tregua o algo semejante?, realmente que el sannin no podría pensar en otra suposición mejor._

_De igual forma, poco le importaba en aquel momento que iba a buscar a sus "alumnos". Les había dado el día libre y lo primero que hicieron fue desaparecer de su vista en menos de un parpadeo. Pero ya era hora de que volvieran pues pensaba tener con ellos una seria plática acerca de un nuevo e importante jutsu que estaba por enseñarles. Realmente no había sido muy difícil dar con ellos, ya que no habían hecho nada por ocultar sus presencias por lo cual tampoco había sido difícil darse cuenta de que los muy cabezotas seguramente se habían pasado el día entero entrenando por su cuenta. Realmente que aquel par no entendía el concepto de: día libre._

_Al llegar al desolado páramo rocoso que sus aprendices habían escogido para pasar un encantador día como ese, Jiraiya comprobó efectivamente sus sospechas sobre el entrenamiento. Se quedó a una distancia prudente con una perfecta vista del lugar donde se hallaba parado aquel par. No tenía nada de malo espiar un poco antes de ir con ellos a reprenderlos por malgastar energías cuando sabían que mañana partirían del país en el que se encontraban en aquel momento. _

_Sasuke que le daba la espalda pareció darle alguna indicación a Naruto, quien sentado en el suelo lo miró como si fuese un animal desamparado, antes de obtener un puntapié por parte del moreno. Hecho una furia Naruto se levantó gritando una serie de reclamos y cosas ofensivas. Si de esa forma habían estado entrenando todo el día... definitivamente habían desperdiciado las horas. Mas Jiraiya pronto cambio de parecer, al observar como después del enojo, Naruto adoptaba una actitud seria ante la siguiente indicación del ojinegro. Sasuke realizó una serie de movimientos que en anciano sannin reconoció como un jutsu de fuego... y momentos después, el ermitaño de las ranas se quedó casi con la boca abierta. Un gigantesco tornado de fuego casi comparable a la estatura de Gabamunta se hizo presente, girando con fuerza y desprendiendo llamaradas rojas a su paso. Avanzó unos considerables -y muy destructivos- metros antes de comenzar a extinguirse hasta esfumarse. Pronto entonces Jiraiya comprendió que el terreno en el que se hallaban Naruto y Sasuke no estaba hecho un desastre por causas naturales, sino que seguramente sería culpa de los dos. Eso aumentaba el hecho de que no comprendía como era posible que Sasuke hubiese desarrollado tal técnica frente a su nariz y él no se había dado cuenta. Pronto cayó entonces en un cabo suelto que no estaba contando. Sasuke respiraba agitadamente -seguro producto del cansancio-, con su mano derecha extendida hacia el frente, sin embargo la mano izquierda de Naruto también estaba extendida a su lado y los dedos meñiques de ambos se encontraban cruzados. Y era ahí donde estaba el cabo suelto. La "nueva" técnica de Sasuke en realidad no era completamente suya, si bien era cierto que el fuego debía de pertenecerle, el viento que lo había impulsado y trasformado en un demoledor torbellino fue por obra y gracia del rubio numero uno en sorprender a la gente. _

_En una ocasión Jiraiya ya les había explicado sobre los elementos naturales que cada ninja podía controlar, siendo el fuego el principal de Sasuke, y el viento el único de Naruto. Seguramente al moreno debió de ocurrírsele que si él era fuego y Naruto viento, algo podrían sacar de eso. Y he ahí el resultado. Bastante impresionante como para ganarse la aprobación el Jiraiya... aquellos dos si que avanzaban a pasos enormes y eso que aun no les había enseñado a combinar realmente sus especialidades.Aparentemente presa de su cansancio personal, Naruto fue el primero el derrumbarse pero antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo, Sasuke oportunamente había alcanzado a tomarlo para impedir la caída, pasando un brazo por su cintura y elevándolo hasta apoyarlo contra su propio cuerpo. Algo recompuesto, el rubio puso las manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro y las usó como impulso para intentar separarse de él, gritando un montón de incoherencias mientras las mejillas se le habían coloreado de un llamativo tono rojizo. Sasuke lo soltó dejando que se cayera sentado sobre el suelo, mientras se encogía de hombros con arrogancia. _

_Y entonces Jiraiya pudo escuchar una frase que disipó muchas de sus dudas... pero que trajo un enorme montón más._

_- ¡Por muy novio mío que seas no te da derecho a toquetearme'ttebayo! -gritó el rubio a todo pulmón- ¡Me metiste mano!_

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de forma aburrida._

_- Un accidente -dijo sencillamente- Todavía que te ayudo y tú te pones delicado, das pena, usuratonkachi._

_- ¡Déjame en paz, Sasuke-teme! -le apuntó de forma amenazante con el dedo índice- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso, dattebayo!_

_- Ah... ¿Y con tu permiso si puedo tocarte? -pregunta llena de ironía-. _

_Naruto adquirió un tono más rojo en las mejillas y comenzó a acusarlo de un montón de cosas, pero Sasuke sencillamente se encogió de hombros antes de responder a las provocaciones del Uzumaki con su usual presunción._

_Era oficial, Jiraiya se había perdido una muy buena parte de la historia de aquellos dos... un día se peleaban a muerte ¡Y al otro día resultan ser novios! ¿Qué carajo pasaba con el mundo?_

**Anexo XI**

_La tranquilidad y el cielo despejado daban un ambiente reconfortante y cómodo. Para ser una noche que pasaban a la intemperie no estaba tan mal como las anteriores ocasiones. Jiraiya estaba bastante acomodado en una rama alta de un árbol cercano; el hombre se había dormido hacía poco, pues había estado mas ocupado en escribir el próximo tomo de su pervertido libro, y al parecer tuvo un ataque de inspiración porque realmente parecía muy entusiasmado en lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Por su parte, Naruto y él se habían quedado en una manta que colocaron sobre el fresco pasto. Como era de esperarse, el rubio no tardó en invadir su espacio en la manta luego de que se durmió. Y no era por eso que en aquel momento se encontraba sentado en la roca mas cercana, sino que sencillamente decidió aprovechar que sus eternos acompañantes estaban descansando para poder tener un rato de paz y pensar detenidamente. La relación que él y el rubio levaban se estaba desarrollando de la única forma en que podría hacerlo: poco peculiar y nada usual. _

_Ciertamente sus peleas irracionales habían disminuido y de forma lenta pero constante ambos iniciaban a llevarse mejor, Sasuke nunca imaginó que alguna vez se encontraría en una situación similar ni que desarrollaría tan buenos lazos con una persona, y francamente no tenía intenciones de acabar con ellos, pese a lo que le había dicho a Naruto cuando ambos se enfrentaron en el Valle del Fin. Después de mucho meditarlo había llegado a una simple y llana conclusión: Naruto era suyo. _

_Después de todo, era _su_ conocido, era _su_ compañero de entrenamiento, era _su_ mejor amigo y era _su_ pareja. Gozaba de suficientes títulos de propiedad sobre él. No por nada Sasuke tenía como característica el ser posesivo. Además, se decidió a determinar que el rubio le pertenecía gracias a los eventos sucedidos hacía tres días._

_Entre tantos viajes a lugares que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que existían, Jiraiya los llevó a un pequeño país llamado Nano. Cuyo gobernante era una joven mujer de nombre Haruna. Al parecer ella y Naruto se conocían desde antes, ya que Haruna los recibió gustosamente en su propia casa y les trató de forma bastante cordial, aunque especialmente más al Uzumaki. Naruto le contó entonces al moreno que en una de las tantas misiones que hizo mientras esperaba a Jiraiya, había conocido a Haruna y la salvó de unos bandidos que querían adueñarse de su país. El viejo sannin consideró que estando en un país "amigo" como aquel, lo mejor sería que se tomaran un pequeño alto a su arduo entrenamiento, ya que después de todo la oportunidad de arribar en un lugar donde no les cobraran hospedaje, comida e incluso hasta pudieran tener la cortesía de adquirir armamento o reservas a un precio ridículamente bajo; no iba a presentárseles tan fácilmente de nuevo. Sus dos alumnos admitían con pena que su "sensei" era un miserable tacaño y sin ni una sola pizca de vergüenza en sus ancianos huesos. Durante dos días enteros, el Uchiha soportó que el rubio pasara casi cada momento que podía con la joven y agradable reina, que parecía totalmente encantada de tener la atención de Naruto sólo para ella. Cuando por fin llegó el momento de marcharse, Haruna tuvo el atrevimiento de pedirle a Naruto que se quedara con ella, ya que su país aun se encontraba en reconstrucción y realmente deseaba que la ayudase, ya que al verlo nuevamente, comprobó que tener a alguien como el rubio de su parte le sería completamente necesario. Con educación, Naruto rechazó la propuesta y lamentó el hecho de tener que hacerlo por segunda ocasión, pero le recordó a la reina que aun no había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo, por lo cual tenía que seguir entrenando hasta volverse más y más fuerte. Sasuke agradeció enormemente el haber dejado aquel maldito lugar, y francamente esperaba que no volviesen a tener que pasar por allí._

_Esas cosas le llevaron a tomar la determinación que Naruto le pertenecía. Porque ante la idea de que aquella "reinita" creyese que podía apartar al rubio de su persona, y quedárselo únicamente porque lo necesitaba a su lado ¡Era una estupidez!, Sasuke no iba a permitir que alguna mujerzuela, princesa, compañera de equipo o supuesta amiga quisiera hacerse del rubio... ¡Que por algo era _su_ pareja!, y sobre su gran orgullo muerto dejaría que alguien se lo "quitara", Naruto no sería de alguien más hasta que el mismo Sasuke decidiera cortar con su patético noviazgo._

_Hasta entonces... ¡Que nadie pusiera los ojos sobre _**_su_**_ dobe!_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo y a los comentarios que se toman la molestia de dejarme n.n como ya me lo esperaba por aquí, los anexos han vuelto a cobrar sus victimas xD en ocasiones hasta yo misma me pregunto que me gusta escribir más, si el fanfic o los anexos, jajajaja. Por allí si no les suena el nombre de "Haruna", es el de una princesa que sale en el relleno de la primera temporada de Naruto, antes de que empezara el shippuuden. En fin, me despido y espero vernos en el próximo capitulo, que de antemano les digo que a quienes quieren saber que esta pasando en el mundo de Sasuke-baka, el deseo se les va a cumplir, jaja.

Y ahora agradezco sus reviews a las siguientes lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejármelos n.n

_**Dama Gris**_

_**Angel of friendship**_

_**Sabaku no Yum**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**Azula.snape**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**Tsubasa-angel**_

_**Blackgato1**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Shanty**_

_**Soer**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**AnaPollo**_

_**Jery Hiwatary**_

_**Zhena Hik**_

Gracias en especial a **Noe-chan** (ya que me diste el permiso de decirte así) xD por el encantador y muy inspiración review que me has dejado, me hace sentir orgullosa de estar escribiendo esto y que realmente le guste a las personas. Vives en USA, suerte para ti, las únicas dos veces que he ido de vacaciones allí me he traumado xD así que ya no quiero regresar, jaja. Por otra parte, no te preocupes, soy muy meticulosa con lo que escribo y siempre le pongo atención a todo para nunca dejar cabos sueltos, así que todas las dudas que me has planteado se van a resolver (y la de los sellos se resolverá en tres capítulos más). Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras de aliento, e intentare por ti y por el resto de las lectoras, no decaer n.n

.:¤—— .**ČεĻεŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible como fuego que no arde" ——¤:.


	15. Capitulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

**Importante****: **Esta capítulo transcurre enteramente en el mundo de Sasuke-baka, o sea, donde se encuentra Naruto inconsciente.

**Capítulo XIV**

**S**entía un gran frió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, tanto que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarse a si mismo en un intento efímero de darse calor. Aunque dicho con sinceridad, no era precisamente por el frió que se abrazaba... era mas bien por el desconsuelo.

- Mocoso, ya me canse de verte allí, ya va siendo hora de que te largues de aquí.

Pero el imponente Kyuubi no Youko obtuvo por respuesta el mero y vació silencio. Desde hacía semanas la jaula en la que el Cuarto Hokage lo confinó durante años, había estado siendo ocupada por alguien más. El agua que cubrió alguna vez el suelo desapareció también sin explicación alguna... incluso la siniestra luz verdusca que solía alumbrar el lugar se había esfumado de la nada, dejando todo en penumbras, en una oscuridad que lo devoró todo. Mas no era eso lo que preocupaba al que siendo libre fue el demonio más poderoso y temido... lo que le interesaba se encontraba en un rincón de su enorme jaula, sentado e inerte.

Cuando aquel asqueroso y repugnante Uchiha había hecho su aparición, sintiéndose todopoderoso y retando a su jinchuuriki, Kyuubi supo que en algún momento tendría que intervenir de forma contundente, pero jamás se imaginó que sería porque el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha estuviera a punto de matar al chico Uzumaki. A pesar de las cosas que había hecho, Kyuubi siempre creyó que el hermano menor de los Uchiha jamás se atrevería a matar a su contenedor aunque tuviese la oportunidad. Obviamente se había equivocado. El zorro apareció en el momento justo para salvar su propio pelaje, ya que unos segundos más de retraso y seguramente ahora él y Naruto serían historia. Lo único que en aquel momento el bijuu pudo pensar antes de desplegar todo lo que tenía de poder, era que quería a ese perro maldito de Sasuke lejos de su jinchuuriki, lo quería fuera del bosque en el que se encontraban, lo quería fuera del continente y fuera de su mundo. Entre mas lejos estuviera de ellos, entonces el zorro y su contenedor tendrían la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera el mismo Kyuubi recordaba con exactitud que había pasado, todo había sido demasiado desesperado y demasiado apresurado como para siquiera tener bien presente en la memoria lo acontecido.

Pero de alguna forma funcionó, porque él y rubio estaban vivos. No mucho después de la batalla, el zorro demonio recuperó la conciencia sobre si mismo para venir a darse cuenta de los particulares cambios que sufrió su encierro, como la ausencia de agua y de algún tipo de tenue iluminación, además de que tenía a un rubio desmayado frente a las rejas de su jaula. Cuando Naruto despertó, estaba más confundido que de costumbre y sobre todo, más decaído de lo que se hubiera podido esperar luego de enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Kyuubi definitivamente no desaprovecharía esa actitud tan vulnerable en el ojiazul, y entonces procedió a hablar, despotricar e incluso mostrar recuerdos especialmente amargos para el rubio. Y por una desgraciada vez en la vida, Naruto había caído. Nunca antes, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por manipular la mente del rubio consiguió gran cosa, ya que su contenedor tenía una fuerza de voluntad enorme, una firme convicción y los ideales bien plantados. Pero en esa ocasión, el zorro consiguió lograr lo que por durante años había deseado: había roto la mente del jinchuuriki. Y pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que eso resultó además de ser un error. Por si solo, Naruto ya se encontraba lo suficientemente deprimido al aceptar que Sasuke realmente quiso matarlo -y casi lo logro- sin ningún tipo de restricción, recordando a la perfección el odio que emanaba del moreno y la forma cargada de rencor en que le miraba. Sasuke realmente lo quería muerto... peor aun, quería ser él mismo quien lo matara. Estando ya deprimido, Kyuubi no tuvo mucho que hacer para hundirlo más en su miseria personal.

Al principio el zorro no miró mayor inconveniente en el sufrimiento callado de su contenedor, ya que esperaba que esa misma desolación lo ayudara a controlarlo una vez que Naruto se recuperara. Pero resultó que una vez estando repuesto lo suficiente como para tomar conciencia otra vez de su propio cuerpo, el rubio se negó a hacer algún intento siguiera por regresar al mundo exterior.

Y luego de semanas, ahí estaban los dos: metidos en la estúpida jaula del Yondaime. El mismo Naruto fue quien se atrevió a entrar en el dominio el zorro sin que le importara en lo mas mínimo, para irse a acurrucar al primer rincón que encontró. Malditas ironías, Kyuubi que quería estar afuera sin poder conseguirlo, y Naruto que podía salir pero no deseaba hacerlo. Si en el pasado el rubio se hubiera aventurado a entrar en aquella jaula, Kyuubi bien podría haberlo asesinado y tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero con los años, el sello había cambiado y el demonio lo sabía, se encontraba al tanto de que si Naruto moría física y mentalmente, entonces él también moriría junto con el rubio. ¡Maldito sello de porquería! Y maldito Yondaime que parecía haber diseñado ese jodido sello para adaptarse según la situación lo ameritara... desgraciado Hokage. Todo eso los llevaba a la situación actual.

- Maldito mocoso ¿Qué no me has oído? ¡Ya lárgate de este lugar! ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?, sino regresas vas cargarte a los dos, quizás tú quieras morir pero yo no.

Y nuevamente el silencio estaba presente en medio de tanta oscuridad.

- Como no te salgas tú ¡Me salgo yo! ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?

Esta vez sin embargo, la cabeza del rubio se movió ligeramente, mirando entre las sombras.

- No puedes hacerlo -la voz del rubio fue extrañamente ronca- Y morir es lo mas justo para los dos.

- ¡Serás puñetero! -bramó el inmenso animal, con deseos de tragárselo de un bocado- ¡¡Por qué no quieres regresar?!

- Te lo he dicho... no vale que regrese... nadie me espera, no hay nada para mí.

- Tienes a un montón de gentuza esperando a que se te de la maldita gana de aparecerte ¿¡Qué cojones quieres que hagan, que te armen una fiesta de bienvenida!?

- Neh... Kyuubi... hablas mucho.

¡Jodido mocoso, hijo de...! ¡Argh!, lo peor de todo era que tenía razón, pero Kyuubi había estado intentando por todos los medios que tenía el hacerlo volver, y uno de esos medios mas utilizados fue el de la palabra oral. Pero bueno, este sin duda parecía ser otra de esas malditas discusiones en las cuales no ganaba nada aunque gritase como un desaforado y su voz retumbase en todos los rincones del laberinto.

- Definitivamente si que eres idiota... tienes lo que siempre has querido ¿No, mocoso?, hay personas que reconocen tu existencia, la mayoría de los aldeanos a dejado de odiarte, en otros países has hecho que te recuerden... ¡Y ahora quieres dejarte morir!

El zorro dejó salir un gruñido tosco, antes de desplazarse lo más que podía dentro de aquella jaula.

- Sí el pasado te duele debes olvidarlo... lo único que debería estarte molestando es ese Uchiha que casi nos mata.

Naruto sufrió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo entero, haciendo que se apretara con mas fuerza los brazos que mantenía sobre su propio cuerpo. El demonio no pudo evitar sonreír siniestramente, reconocimiento que el tema de Uchiha Sasuke era algo que realmente afectaba a su jinchuuriki.

- Claro... tú vas por ahí desperdiciando años de tu vida gritando que traerás a ese infeliz Uchiha, mientras que él siempre se ha alejado y en cada ocasión te ha lastimado ¡Siempre deseando matarte! ¡Vaya mejor amigo que tienes!... ah, pero él ya no es tu amigo ¿O sí?, se me olvidaba que tú eres todavía un niño idiota que se aferra a esas ilusiones vanas... acéptalo, mocoso, ese Uchiha te odia y lo que mas desea de ti es tu muerte.

Naruto cerró los ojos, deseando realmente que el zorro se callara. Kyuubi identificó que nuevamente se estaba metiendo con los de momento frágiles sentimientos del rubio, lo cual no era lo que estaba buscando, quería darle un aliciente para que saliera de allí ¡No para que definitivamente se dejara morir!

- Y lo que tú debes de hacer es... -guardó silencio, tratando de escoger adecuadamente sus siguientes palabras- Es... ¡Odiarlo!... debes odiarlo como él te odia, eso es lo mas lógico.

Por un momento, Naruto se paralizó, antes de entreabrir la mirada.

- ¿Odiarlo? -susurró- Es mi amigo, no puedo odiarlo.

- ¡No es tu amigo! -bramó estridentemente- ¿Realmente crees que lo es? ¡No seas tan patético! ¡Nunca fue tu amigo!, ¿Me escuchas claramente?, jamás lo ha sido... claro, te salvó una vez la vida "sacrificando" la suya, pero eso realmente no dice mucho a su favor luego de que ha intentado matarte en tantas ocasiones... ¿Es que eres retrasado y no te das cuenta? ¿O no quieres verlo?, debe ser mucho el miedo que te da de aceptar que esa serpiente Uchiha no siente nada por ti mas que odio ¡Sus lazos están rotos!, y eran unos lazos tan débiles además -dijo con ironía-.

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió la agazapada figura del ojiazul.

- Por eso... debes odiarlo, Naruto -por primera vez se permitió decir su nombre- ¿No lo comprendes? Si dejas que él siga siendo tu debilidad, no sólo va a matarnos, sino que también le hará daño a las personas que quieres... como esa chiquilla de cabello rosa o ese hombre de un solo sharingan.

- ¿Sakura-chan... y Kakashi-sensei? -murmuró-.

- Sí... ese maldito Uchiha puede lastimarlos ¡Ya lo ha hecho en el pasado! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué las personas que están cerca de ti sufran por culpa de tu estúpida obsesión con esa cría de serpiente?

- No -respondió con voz trémula-.

- ¡Imagínate!, ellos muertos gracias a ese Uchiha ¡Pero en realidad será tu culpa!, porque lo aprecias y no has podido mantenerte lejos de él... ¡Aprecias a la persona que va a matarte y matara a los patéticos humanos que quieres!, quizás hasta le de por destruir esta horrenda aldea -comenzó a reír cruelmente- ¡Sería una estupenda idea ver como arrasa con todo esto!

- ¡Cállate! -gritó al fin- Sasuke no... él no... -pero no pudo continuar hablando-.

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de asegurar que no lo hará, porque lo sabes bien, mocoso, sabes que el verdadero monstruo no eres tú, es ese Uchiha que llamas "amigo"... ¡Un amigo que te ha traicionado sin importarle nada!, que ha traicionado a sus compañeros y a su aldea, y que te matara la próxima vez que se encuentren, de forma fría. Ese Uchiha va a quitarte tus sueños y no sólo los tuyos, sino también los de las personas que estimas.

- ¿Lo... hará?

- Sí -la sonrisa perversa aumentó- Esto no se trata de mí o de ti... se trata de todas las atrocidades que tu "amigo" va a hacer si permites que te mate o si continuas buscándolo.

- Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Odiarlo, Naruto ¡Alejarte de él!, no pensar en su existencia, olvidarte de que alguna vez existió.

- No puedo... yo no... -había demasiado titubeo en su voz-.

- Él no solo va a matarte, va a destruir todo lo que quieres ¿Vas a dejar que lo haga? ¿Vas a permitírselo?, ¿No te importa lo demás?

El leve temblor en el cuerpo del rubio cesó, haciendo que el zorro estuviera aun más atento a sus movimientos.

- No lo dejes, no le des la oportunidad de acabar con todo.

La voz del demonio era sin duda alguna un siseo insinuante, como si con sus palabras intentara seducir a la razón del rubio, hacerlo caer en lo que decía.

Con torpeza y notable esfuerzo, poco a poco Naruto se puso de pie en forma tambaleante, dejando sus brazos caídos y laxos, al igual que su mirada oculta que apuntaba al suelo.

- Ahora lo sé, no eres mi amigo... eres mi enemigo y tengo que odiarte... Sasuke...

Su voz había salido carente de emociones y susurrante, como un eco vacío. Y Kyuubi entonces quiso reír de forma estridente, con fuerza ¡Porque tenía una victoria!, sí, pero las palabras que habían salido de los resecos labios del rubio, significaban todo un logro, una batalla ganada; tal vez no había conseguido hacer que su torpe contenedor decidiera salir de aquel estado de inconsciencia, pero al menos consiguió un nuevo blanco para dirigir todos los amargos sentimientos del jinchuuriki ¿Y que mejor persona que aquel Uchiha malnacido? Después de todo, era lo que realmente se merecía. Pudiera ser que al despertar Naruto no recordara siquiera lo sucedido en aquellas semanas, pero aun así le sería más que útil... después de todo, haber logrado sacar tales palabras del Uzumaki era algo extraordinario... hacer caer a Naruto en su juego había sido inesperadamente fácil.

Si bien suelen decirlo, _más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo_.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Afuera la lluvia arreciaba, cayendo con toda tranquilidad y cubriendo la villa entera. No habían rayos ni truenos, sólo el constante y firme sonido de las gotas de agua empapándolo todo, en cierta forma, se trataba de un arrullo sobrio.

Los pasillos del hospital eran fríos y de hecho, nada agradables para pasar la noche. Sin embargo, para él, eso pasaba simple y llanamente desapercibido, porque no era algo que realmente requiriese de su atención.

Lo único para lo que Sai tenía mente era para pensar en una persona, que casualmente se encontraba en aquel momento dentro de la habitación más cercana que tenía, y ese alguien no era mas que el mismo Naruto. Hacía al menos dos horas que había relevado turno con Sakura en la guardia que mantenían al lado del rubio Uzumaki, y aunque ya tenía que haberse marchado a descansar a su casa, Sai decidió quedarse ya que honestamente en su casa no tendría nada más que hacer. Además, de alguna forma el permanecer cerca le hacía calmar la maldita e incomoda ansiedad que lo recorría... ¡Que aborrecible era eso!, de haber recordado antes lo funesto que era estar en contacto con las emociones humanas, Sai se hubiese pensado dos veces las cosas antes de decidirse a experimentarlas de nuevo... porque sentir no era agradable... porque las emociones en ocasiones... dolían mas de lo que podían llegar a disfrutarse.

Pero no había caso en quejarse como un tonto por semejante cosa, porque ciertamente el dolor era una prueba de que se estaba vivo, así que entonces el ANBU de la raíz podía estar agradecido, estaba vivo después de todo.

Dentro de la habitación entre el silencio y la calma, Sakura se hallaba sentada al lado de la cama en la que reposaba el cuerpo de su rubio compañero de equipo. La ojiverde mantenía con suavidad una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas. Le dolía tanto ver a su amigo en aquel estado, tendido en esa cama sin moverse, lleno de sondas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Extrañaba tanto la sonrisa despreocupada en los labios del rubio, la forma enérgica que tenía de hablar y su innegable sentido del honor.

- Y también te prometo -musitó, continuando con un largo monologo que había empezado desde hacía ya rato- Que cuando despiertes, aceptare comer ramen contigo cada vez que me invites, no, espera ¡Yo misma seré la que te invite!, iremos todas las veces que tú quieras.

La chica apretó con un poco mas de suavidad la mano que sostenía.

- Y... cuando Tsunade-sama nos asigne una misión y no te guste, yo comenzare a discutir también en contra de la misión -sonrió de forma triste- Limpiare tu departamento cada vez que pueda y te preparare el desayuno todos los días... y... y...

Un sollozo escapó de su boca, cortando su de por si tambaleante voz. No podía evitarlo, se sentía fatal hablándole al aire, diciendo cosas que no estaban siendo escuchadas... desperdiciando palabras que no obtendrían una respuesta. Jamás imaginó verse en una situación similar, nunca pasó aquella idea por su mente ni tampoco llegó a pensar siquiera que algo como eso llegaría a suceder.

Ciertamente Naruto había pasado por un montón de situaciones riesgosas, y en todas ellas pese a lo imposible que era, había salido victorioso o al menos con vida, burlándose siempre de la muerte, pero en esta ocasión parecía ser que la muerte se había cansado decidiéndose a ponerle un alto a sus risas. Sakura tampoco se había imaginado que algún día se encontraría tan deprimida y desesperada al mismo tiempo ¡Y menos por Naruto!... como era irónica la vida, cuando ambos eran niños, Sakura siempre lo había rechazado, golpeado, insultado y hasta amenazado, todo porque no lo soportaba y le parecía que era un estúpido inútil ¡Algo que no podía compararse con su adorado "Sasuke-kun"!, pero ahora, oh, ahora tarde Sakura se había dado cuenta de que "Sasuke-kun" no era tan valioso como ella creía y que Naruto era mas importante de lo que cuando niña supuso. Si lo hubiera sabido antes muchas cosas se pudieron evitar.

- Yo... -sollozó- Ya no sé que mas prometerte, Naruto... ya no sé... -murmuró con voz quebrada-.

Comenzó a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo. Ella se sentía tan mal que lo único que deseaba era que aquello fuera un sueño que se terminara rápido.

- No me has prometido... dejar de llorar...

Sakura sintió que se le paraba el corazón y se incorporó bruscamente en su silla, con la sorpresa pintada en su mirada verde. Rápidamente se giró hacia el rostro del rubio, pero lo encontró tan pacifico y dormido como había estado desde que ella entró a la habitación. Sonriendo con amargura, la pelirosa negó con la cabeza para si misma.

- Me estoy volviendo loca -dijo con tristeza- ¡Ya hasta escucho tu voz!

- No... estas loca, Sakura-chan...

La chica contempló estupefacta como los labios del rubio se movían murmurando ligeras palabras que en sus oídos se escuchaban casi como gritos. Atónita, se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha, mientras que sentía que su mirada comenzaba a temblar por nueva cuenta de las lágrimas. Poco a poco y con un nudo en su garganta, la chica Haruno observo atentamente como los párpados cerrados de su amigo comenzaban a abrirse con pesadez revelando el color azul cielo que durante semanas había ansiado poder volver a mirar. Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, como si intentara acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad y entonces... giró apenas la cabeza en su dirección y... sonrió.

- Neh, hola, Sakura-chan...

El labio de la chica comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras que lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y corrieron con increíble facilidad por sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo tembló y sintió que de no estar sentada seguramente habría caído al suelo.

- Na... Na... -intentó mascullar- ¿Naru-to? ¿De verdad es-estás despier... to? -preguntó atropelladamente-.

El rubio la miró con ojos entrecerrados en lo que pareció ser una eternidad, antes de sonreír suavemente todo lo que se puso permitir en su condición.

- No recuerdo hablar dormido, dattebayo.

A pesar de que la voz salía ronca y forzada, para Sakura sonó mejor que nunca.

Presa de la emoción y temblando de pies a cabeza, la chica se puso de pie rápidamente, mandando la silla al suelo que hizo un ruido fuerte al chocar.

- ¡SAAAIIIIII! -gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-.

Afuera, el ANBU de la raíz sintió un escalofrió, seguido de un horrible mal presentimiento. El grito que había dado Sakura había sido tan desesperado y aterrado, que Sai temió que algo malo hubiese pasado con el rubio... pero no podía ser ¿Verdad?

Con una rapidez asombrosa, el moreno golpeó la puerta de la habitación rompiendo la cerradura, para encontrarse a una Sakura temblorosa de pie al lado de la cama.

- ¡¡Despertó!! -chilló ella- ¡¡Sai, Naruto esta despierto!!

Asombrado -tanto que ni siquiera lo ocultó- Sai se acercó también a la cama, clavando su mirada oscura en la persona que reposaba allí y que le regresó la mirada de vuelta, con sus azules ojos brillando con cansancio.

- Hola -masculló con simpleza el rubio-.

El pelinegro se paralizó, sin saber realmente como identificar la forma en la que se sentía en aquel momento. La sensación que se adueñó de él era completamente avasalladora, se trataba de un bienestar tan grande como nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida... casi era como sentirse inmensamente feliz y realizado. Antes de darse cuenta, sintió algo líquido bajar por su mejilla izquierda, mecánicamente se llevó la mano y limpio la humedad, notando que se trataba de una lágrima.

- ¡¡Rápido, trae a Tsunade-sama!! ¡¡Ve, Sai!! -gritó histéricamente la llorosa chica a su lado- ¡¡Ve!!

Sai reaccionó entonces, dándole una ultima mirada a Naruto antes de apresurarse y arrojar una bola de humo en la cual desapareció.

Ya después tendría tiempo para asombrarse por el hecho de que había derramado una lágrima... quizás la primera que recordaba en su vida.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin pausa alguna en Konohagakure y sus alrededores también, mojando cada lugar que era capaz de tocar.

Dos solitarias figuras se encontraban realmente en las cercanías de la villa, cubiertas casi en su totalidad por una gabardina negra y portando un sombrero de paja que parecía ser su único resguardo de las gotas que caían insistentemente. Uno de los sujetos se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca que sobresalía, jugando con una hoja de papel que se encontraba entre sus manos... realmente era un hecho casi ilógico el que el papel, a pesar de estar mojado pareciera que en realidad estuviese seco. La otra figura estaba tan solo algunos pasos, de pie y sin moverse.

Cualquiera que viera aquella escena le parecería totalmente fuera de lo normal ¿Dos personas mojándose tranquilamente en un bosque y de noche?, eso sin duda alguna levantaría mas de una sospecha.

- El Kyuubi despertó.

Quien había hablado innegablemente era una mujer, ya que su voz lo revelaba a leguas. El otro que le acompañaba sencillamente permaneció en silencio, todavía de pie.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a por él? -cuestionó la mujer, quien era la que se encontraba sentada- Sería una buena oportunidad -sugirió, mientras se encargaba de hacer formas con la hoja de papel que tenía entre manos-.

Su acompañante no se giró a verla, y no necesitaba hacerlo, porque ella sabía que lo único que hubiese recibido sería una mirada fría por parte de unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

- Tiene a demasiada gente alrededor, no es el momento adecuado para actuar -dijo con mortal frialdad-.

La chica no dijo nada, dándole la razón al tiempo que formaba un par de figuras de origami. La efigie de pie entonces se giró, revelando aquel par de ojos escarlatas que la mujer ya había imaginado.

- Entonces -dijo ella- Debemos esperar o al menos crear la situación perfecta.

El ojirubí se abstuvo de hablar nuevamente, observando como esta vez, su acompañante formaba esta vez un ave. Una perfecta pajarita de papel hecha con origami. Regresando a su posición inicial, el poseedor de aquellos ojos rojizos los cerró por un momento, pensando en los repentinos recuerdos que le trajeron el observar algo tan sencillo como un pájaro blanco hecho de papel.

Molesto consigo mismo pero sin mostrarlo, cerró los ojos... porque aquellos pensamientos no eran constructivos, no eran aceptables. Porque pensar en las cosas que se han ido y no pueden ser recuperadas era una perdida de tiempo ¿Qué caso había en todo eso?, sin embargo, aun así no podía olvidarse de unos ojos azules que jamás se había dado cuenta que le agradaban hasta que dejó de verlos, ni tampoco notó el interés que le despertó esa persona hasta que murió. Pero había que felicitar a Sasuke, por qué aquel pequeño estúpido había realizado, sin saberlo una perfecta ironía... ahora ambos habían acabado con lo que era importante para el otro, ahora solo faltaba que él asesinara a Naruto para tener las cuentas saldadas.

Con parsimonia, se quitó el sombrero de paja que traía, dejando ver un cabello negro y lacio, que pronto comenzó a mojarse. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud y permitió que la fría lluvia lo mojara completamente, dejando que las gotas resbalasen por su cuello hasta el interior de su vestimenta.

Y se quedó allí un momento, con el rostro directo al cielo oscuro y los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera ver sin realmente mirar, como si dijera algo sin hablar.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XII**

_Después del repentino ataque de risa que había sufrido, respiró un par de veces para mirar el rostro de su ofendido discípulo, al cual aparentemente no le había caído en gracia que se hubiese soltado a reír de aquella forma tan cínica._

_- ¡Ero-sennin! ¡No te estoy contando un chiste!_

_Jiraiya casi tuvo que recurrir a pellizcarse para dejar de reír... pero es que lo que acababa de contarle Naruto simplemente era para morirse de la risa. El rubio obstinado al fin había accedido a decirle como era que él y Sasuke terminaron siendo "novios". Es poco decir que el viejo hombre lo miró con escepticismo al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto realmente no estaba mintiendo, lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a carcajearse de buena gana. _

_El rubio hizo un puchero y le miró de forma molesta, como si se sintiera ofendido en gran manera, lo cual era lógico. Jiraiya estuvo pronto a comenzar a decirle lo que pensaba, además de agregar un montón de comentarios haciendo alusión a la poca capacidad de razonamiento del chico Uzumaki, y sobre todo, a que Sasuke seguramente le estaba jugando una mala broma en la que había caído ingenuamente. Mas, antes de que siquiera hiciera el amago de comenzar a decir la sarta de cosas que tenía en mente, Jiraiya cayó en cuenta de un detalle importante: Sasuke no haría ese tipo de cosas. El chico Uchiha era demasiado frió como para siquiera pensar en hacer una treta que jugara así con los sentimientos de los demás, menos con los de Naruto que era alguien cercano a él, Sasuke podía ser retorcido y cruel, pero definitivamente no en ese sentido. _

_Pudiera ser que... ¿Qué hubiese algo más?_

_Jiraiya era un consumado anciano pervertido, pero no por eso quería decir que no fuese sabio también._

_- Naruto -le llamó- ¿Te gusta Sasuke?_

_- ¿Ah? Pues claro que no, a mí quien me gusta es Sakura-chan, dattebayo._

_- Pero eres novio de Sasuke._

_- Sí, pero ya te explique el por qué, ero-sennin -se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca graciosa- Es la verdad._

_- ¿Te sientes bien con él? -negó un poco para si mismo- Me refiero a que si te parece bien que ustedes dos tengan ese tipo de relación._

_- Hmn... es raro, lo sé, pero Sasuke-teme ha dicho que es para mejorar._

_- Siendo amigos también habría dado el mismo resultado._

_- ¿Tú crees, ero-sennin? -inclinó la cabeza un poco- Porque me parece que hemos avanzado mucho así como estamos ¿No?_

_El hombre guardó silencio, tratando de analizar las palabras del rubio mas allá de lo que el chico parecía decir. Había que aclarar que en aquel momento, el sannin estaba siendo todo lo serio y paciente que podía, y eso ya era bastante decir. _

_- No lo negare -asintió- Han mejorado mas de lo que yo esperaba -el rubio lo miró con una flamante sonrisa- Pero ¿Para ti significa únicamente eso?_

_- ¿Qué cosa, dattebayo?_

_- El decir que eres... bueno... que tienes ese tipo de lazos con Sasuke ¿No significan más?_

_Naruto parpadeó, hasta que pareció que su rostro se iluminó._

_Jiraiya tenía que felicitarse a si mismo, porque había encontrado la forma de hablarle al rubio en perfectos términos que él pudiera entender, y por la cara que estaba poniendo en aquel momento, al fin había caído en cuenta de la seriedad de todo. _

_- Esta bien -dijo el peliblanco, palmeando sus piernas antes de ponerse de pie- Es bueno que tengas a alguien con quien compartir lazos tan importantes, además debes de ser especial... Sasuke ha rechazado a muchas personas, pero eres tú a quien al final se lo vino a pedir. _

_Jiraiya comenzó a caminar, ya que tenía una importante "investigación" con la cual continuar, además, ya había hecho su buena acción anual, por lo cual podía estarse tranquilo ¡A veces era tan buena persona, sin duda alguna!_

_Naruto se quedó entonces solo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos con una extraña sensación recorriéndole: realmente era especial para alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Sasuke... pero hablando con la verdad, Sasuke era su persona más importante y por la cual estaba entrenando tan arduamente._

**Anexo XIII**

_Maldito ero-sennin que seguramente no tenía nada mejor que... ¡Esperen! ¡Claro que sí lo tenía!, indudablemente se había largado a espiar nuevamente a chicas en los baños públicos, así que Naruto únicamente esperaba que lo descubrieran pronto y que una horda de chicas furiosas lo persiguieran por todo el maldito pueblo ¡Sí! ¡Eso sería estupendo de ver!_

_Con un suspiro de fastidio, el rubio se detuvo un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Para librarse de él y de Sasuke, Jiraiya les había impuesto un nuevo y particular entrenamiento, el cual consistía en escalar una muy peligrosa montaña bastante traicionera ¿Y qué tenía de difícil aquello?, pues que debían de hacerlo sin utilizar nada de chackra ni ningún tipo de técnica, como si ambos fueran un par de personas normales. Y, para asegurarse de que realmente sería complicado, se encargó de darle a cada uno un enorme rollo de pergamino como el que él mismo cargaba, para que lo llevasen a cuestas. El rubio entendía que el pergamino era grande y que debía ser pesado ¡Pero nunca tanto! O quizás se debía a que por no estar utilizando su chackra, el cargamento se había vuelto más tedioso de llevar.Para haber comenzado en la madrugada, él y Sasuke llevaban un buen recorrido teniendo en cuenta que ya era medio día. Pero Naruto rogaba silenciosamente porque aquello terminara lo más rápido posible, no es que tuviera mala condición física, pero quizás se debía a que estaba cansado, tenía sueño ¡Y hambre! Lo que daría por un buen tazón de ramen, humeante, caliente, recién preparado ¡De solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca!_

_- ¡Oi, Naruto! _

_El grito molesto que escuchó lo sacó de sus felices pensamientos, donde un montón de tazones de ramen lo esperaban._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Vas a quedarte allí? -preguntó de mala gana- ¿Crees que estamos de paseo?_

_- ¡No me molestes, dattebayo! -infló las mejillas con indignación- ¿Qué acaso no puedo ni pararme un poco?_

_- No puedes ¡Estamos a mitad de algo! No pareces muy interesado en este entrenamiento._

_- ¡Pues porque no lo estoy! ¡Esto no es un entrenamiento'ttebayo! Es una tontería que a ero-sennin se le ocurrió para que no lo molestáramos mientras espía chicas._

_- Si ese fuera el caso... que es seguro -susurró lo ultimo- Eso no nos importa a nosotros, usuratonkachi, lo que nos preocupa es terminar con esta estupidez de subir._

_- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, teme!_

_- ¡Claro que te lo digo, dobe!_

_La pelea podía considerarse como normal, de no ser porque ambos prácticamente estaban aferrados hasta con las uñas a las rocas salientes, además de que se encontraban técnicamente practicando alpinismo como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo._

_En uno de sus arranques tan comunes, el rubio alzó su mano derecha, amenazando con el puño al pelinegro mientras que le soltaba un nuevo insulto. Entonces en mala hora recordó que su mano izquierda tampoco se hallaba completamente afianzada a las rocas que sobresalían de la escarpada y técnicamente vertical subida. Pronto comenzó a agitar los brazos de forma circular mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y se olvidaba de que estaba peleando con Sasuke. Justo cuando pareció que había recobrado la estabilidad, la roca en la que estaban apoyados sus pies cedió ante el peso y se desquebrajó. Lo siguiente que Naruto supo era que estaba cayendo. Por mero reflejo, junto sus manos para formar un sello, pero pronto sintió como su muñeca era tomada con fuerza y un tirón en todo su cuerpo impedía que siguiese cayendo._

_- Sin ninjitsu, dobe. _

_Para variar, Sasuke le había "salvado" de caer. El Uchiha mantenía fuertemente flexionadas más rodillas mientras que se agarraba con la mano derecha a una roca, y con la otra sostenía al rubio en el aire. Con un impulso, Naruto volvió a quedar prendido nuevamente de la superficie rocosa, mientras que miraba con un profundo enojo la sonrisa ladeada que adornaba los labios de Sasuke._

_- ¡Ya te he dicho que no necesito que me salves, Sasuke-teme!, siempre vas actuando por ahí sintiéndote lo mejor de lo mejor, dattebayo ¡Pues deberías saber que no lo eres, baka!_

_Naruto hubiese continuado con su "alegre" discurso, de no ser porque la mano que antes le sujetó de la muñeca, ahora había tomado ahora la suya con total naturalidad. _

_- Pe... ¡¿Pero que te crees que estas haciendo'ttebayo?! -dijo, tratando se zafarse-._

_- ¿Qué más? Evitando que vuelvas a caerte, eres tan torpe que no me extrañaría que fueras a dar al suelo a la siguiente ocasión._

_- ¡No necesito que me lleves de la mano! -gritó con total indignación- ¡No soy tan inútil!_

_- ¡Deja de gritar! -ordenó con firmeza- Estamos haciendo este entrenamiento juntos, es lo más normal ayudarnos._

_Eso pareció dar en el blanco, ya que Naruto pareció menos molesto y sus intentos de soltar su mano de la de Sasuke cesaron. _

_- Pero... -agregó con cierto aire pensativo- Se supone que lo hagamos solos ¿Qué caso tendría ayudarnos? ¡Así no vamos a mejorar, dattebayo!_

_- ¿No? -pronunció con ironía- Te recuerdo que somos una pareja y así es como hemos estado haciendo las cosas últimamente. _

_- ¡Pero no todo!_

_- Bien, entonces quiero que esto lo hagamos juntos sencillamente porque se me antojo._

_- ¡Te dije que no nos íbamos a tomar de la mano, dattebayo! ¡No me quieras ver la cara, bastardo! _

_- Hablo en serio, ¡Para algo tenemos esta estúpida relación! Si te vas a quejar como una señorita porque te tomo de la mano ¡Quizás debería buscarme una entonces! Quizás ella haga menos escándalo que tú._

_Mordiéndose la lengua para no comenzar a despotricar en contra el moreno, Naruto no hizo otra cosa más que desviar el rostro con total indignación. Sasuke comenzó nuevamente con la tarea de subir la escarpada, tirando de forma poco delicada de la mano del rubio para indicarle que comenzara a subir él también. Durante un buen rato, permanecieron en silencio subiendo cada cual como podían, hasta que pronto estuvieron por primera vez a la misma altura, lado a lado. En alguna parte, ambos habían coordinado sin darse cuenta sus movimientos y ahora todo parecía mas sencillo a como estaba en el principio._

_Naruto sonrió internamente, dándose cuenta de que después de un rato, el tener que ir de la mano de Sasuke no era tan odioso y nefasto como lo había supuesto. Además, la sensación de soledad que en ocasiones tenía aun estando acompañado, se había desaparecido. No se sentía solo, Sasuke estaba con él. _

**Anexo XIV**

_El primer beso que habían compartido fue sin duda, un accidente ¡Un terrible accidente!, el cual ambos lamentaron y que les provoco más de una simple sensación de horrendo desagrado, algo muy parecido a las nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Sí, el primero fue un accidente._

_El segundo beso fue algo inesperado, algo que sencillamente de forma supuesta no se había visto venir, diferente al primero. Estando los dos cómodamente sentados cerca de un rió, refrescándose después de haber estado practicando taijutsu, Sasuke lo había besado de forma fugaz y simple, un sencillo roce, alegando únicamente que su cuerpo se había movido solo. Obviamente, Naruto se había enojado hasta los limites de lo insospechado, y discutido durante días y días por aquel incidente entre ambos. Bien, el segundo fue un impulso._

_El tercer beso sin embargo... bueno... el tercero había que clasificarlo después. Porque en aquel momento, Naruto estaba mas ocupado intentando reaccionar y alejar a aquella húmeda y calida lengua de la suya. _

_Particularmente aquel día Jiraiya los había dejado solos, ya que se los había dado como descanso, pero ellos siendo tan obstinados como eran, prefirieron utilizarlo para algo más útil en lugar de desperdiciarlo completamente. Y luego de una entretenida sesión de genjutsu, se sentaron bajo un árbol de aquel bosque tranquilo que escogieron para sus actividades "lúdicas". Sin previo aviso, sin razón y técnicamente sin ninguna explicación, Sasuke colocó su mano sobre su nuca para después unir sus labios y pasar su lengua a su boca abierta de la impresión. _

_Cuando el rubio consiguió alejarse, sus mejillas estaban técnicamente ardiendo con un vistoso tono rojo profundo, la expresión de su cara era una muy interesante mezcla de sorpresa, enojo e incredulidad que parecía casi imposible el ver que semejantes emociones contrastaran de aquella forma. Al fin, luego de la estupefacción inicial por la cual pasó, el rostro del ojiazul se puso más rojo aun, quizás por la vergüenza de semejante cosa que había pasado, o porque el enojo era ahora si demasiado grande. _

_- ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho esto?!, ¿Qué puta cosa te estas pensando que eres?_

_De acuerdo, obviamente, Naruto si se había descontrolado, y lo más seguro es que de un momento a otro le saltaría lo asesino y trataría de echársele encima mientras intentaría como mínimo romperle la nariz. _

_- Dobe -dijo sencillamente, con altanería- Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿Acaso el viejo no se estaba burlando de ti porque eres un niño "inexperto"? Te ha dicho que nunca en tu vida siquiera has tenido una cita ¡Menos has besado!_

_- ¡¿Y eso que carajo importa?! ¡Es mi problema!, ¡¡No tenías porque haberme metido la lengua hasta la garganta!! ¡Fue asqueroso'ttebayo!_

_- Ni que fuera la primera vez -le restó importancia de una forma increíble- Estoy intentando ser bueno contigo, claramente no lo mereces, cualquiera en tu lugar lo agradecería -sonrió arrogantemente-._

_- ¡Cualquiera menos yo!, ¡Ahora si que te has pasado, Sasuke-teme!, ¡Eres un hijo de tu bastarda madre!_

_Pese a todo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si lo que había hecho hace un momento fuera cosa de todos los días. Ignorando para gran suerte del rubio, el "adorable" comentario dirigido hacía su madre._

_- Si no aprendes conmigo ¿Con quién, Naruto? ¿No se trata de lo que hacemos?... ¿Aprender y mejorar siempre juntos?_

_Quizás es que Naruto no había comido su ración diaria de ramen, o que una neurona se le fundió de más aquel día, pero extrañamente algo en el tono que había usado el moreno, y las palabras que había dicho, lograron calmar su repentina sed de sangre y el enojo casi descomunal que estaba sintiendo. _

_Porque lo que Sasuke había dicho sonó de alguna forma _**_lógico_**_ en su rubia y adorable cabeza. Entonces, el misterio estaba resuelto:_

_El tercero fue por aprendizaje. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ah, lo sé, este capitulo quedó medio depresivo pero ya que xD por otra parte, ya me han dicho también por aquí que estoy llevando tres historias, la de los anexos, la principal y la del mundo alterno, y francamente no me había dado cuenta. Lo de los anexos al principio no fue intencionado, aunque tenía armada en mi mente como había pasado la historia alterna de Sasuke-lindo y Naruto, no tenía planeado detallarla tanto. Tampoco es tan difícil eso de tener que llevar tres historias en una, porque este fanfic es mi preferido, así que escribirlo es un gusto para mí (no puedo evitarlo, adoro a este "hijo" mío, jajaja). Como hoy si tengo tiempo, me puedo dar el lujo de agradecerles sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Zhena HiK**_

_**Rhuw**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**-YuNat-**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Djunah**_

_**Shadowmew**_

_**Sabaku no Yum**_

_**Zusaku Kaze**_

_**MiloAicos**_

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, mis queridas lectoras ¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ M****дя****ΐŋ****д****İđεŋ**. "Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura_..._" ——°¤:.


	16. Capitulo XV

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DiStInToS CaMiNoS ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XV **

**U**n bostezo prolongado se extendió por toda la sala en la que se encontraban, mientras que el propietario de dicho sonido se tallaba los ojos con pereza.

- Esto es aburrido'ttebayo, odio leer.

A su lado, Sasuke reviró los ojos antes de regresar su mirada al pergamino que sostenía. La primera cosa que decidieron hacer en el día, fue comenzar con la investigación en los archivos de Suna. Hasta ahora, por más que habían leído pergaminos, libros y cualquier cosa que pudiese leerse, no habían encontrado ni el mínimo indicio que hablase de la "penosa" situación que tenían entre manos. El único que parecía entusiasmado -por decirlo de alguna forma- con el trabajo de leer, era Sai, que no se había quejado ni un poco y en realidad, llevaba más pergaminos leídos que sus otros tres acompañantes. El lugar donde estaban Sai, Sasuke, Naruto y _Sasuke_ (joh, que lata escribir tanto ese nombre XD) era la sala dedicada especialmente a las reuniones del consejo de Suna. La larga mesa se hallaba repleta de material de lectura por todas partes, y la mayoría en desorden, sin duda alguna aquello sería la pesadilla de un bibliotecario.

- Nadie te pregunto, usuratonkachi.

Naruto torció la boca nada conforme con lo escuchado. Volteó a su lado a dedicarle una mirada poco cariñosa a su esposo, que sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

- No fui yo.

De ser otra situación, quizás el rubio se hubiese reído del tono inocentón del pelilargo, pero no en ese momento. Ahora, con más molestia que antes, se giró al otro lado, donde bastante alejados de ellos se encontraba _Sasuke _sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

- Eres tan odioso -masculló el ojiazul- Y ya me estas cayendo mal.

- ¿Crees que me importa? Desperdicias aire con sólo respirar -respondió fríamente-.

- Serás... -el Uzumaki apretó el puño con fuerza-.

_Sasuke_ había estado más intolerante e insolente de lo normal, así que en lo que llevaban de esa mañana, _él_ y Naruto ya habían discutido en bastantes ocasiones, ocasiones en las cuales obviamente Sasuke no se quedó fuera, ya que no iba a permitir que una estúpida copia suya con problemas psicológicos viniese a molestar a su embarazado esposo. Esa definitivamente era una de las razones por las cuales ellos no llevaban tanta información leída como Sai, que por raro que pareciera, se había mantenido al margen de la circunstancias.Irónicamente la verdad detrás de todo aquel mal humor poco contenido por parte de _Sasuke_, se debía al mismo Sai que estaba tan callado como si para él no existiera nadie más en la sala. La noche anterior, _Sasuke_ había estado intentando despejarse, alejar el montón de pensamientos que le oprimían y sacarse de la mente todas aquellas ideas estúpidas que se relacionaban con un par de ojos azules que había estado dispuesto a apagar para siempre.

Pudo haber dado resultado su decisión de irse al tejado de la habitación que el pelirrojo le asignó, de no ser porque Sai se apareció poco después mostrando su eterna sonrisa, de ahí en más, todo se fue al diablo. Lo mas sensato hubiera sido irse de aquel lugar, mandar a ese entrometido idiota bastante lejos y ocuparse de sus asuntos únicamente, pero no, _Sasuke_ había tenido que quedarse para escuchar la parlotería de aquella imitación de ANBU. Lo hizo únicamente porque Sai decidió comenzar su "interesante" plática hablando sobre su otro yo y sobre Naruto, más específicamente, sobre las cosas que ambos podían hacer, así que preguntó después si _él_ y el Naruto de su mundo también podían hacer lo mismo. _Sasuke_ consideró que no podía rechazar la oportunidad de que aquel pintor idiota le diera más información sobre aquel Sasuke y aquel Naruto que estaban tan "felizmente" casados. Si bien Sai llegó a proporcionarle datos -increíbles, en verdad- sobre aquel par, también agregó cosas que en definitiva no eran necesarias. Sin saber como, Sai prácticamente terminó diciendo algo que era semejante a reproches, reproches que involucraban a Naruto -al de su mundo- y su decisión de marcharse con aquel "_asqueroso anciano amante de las serpientes y enfermo_", lo que acarreó que al final _él_ y el otro moreno de cabello corto terminaran enfrascados en una discusión que muy poco le falto para convertirse en una verdadera pelea. De ahí que _Sasuke_ estuviese de tan "delicado" humor, y en mala hora considero que la única forma de liberar aquel estrés era desquitándose con Naruto, después de todo, era el rubio quien tenía la culpa de sus problemas ¡De todos!, de alguna manera u otra, todos sus dolores de cabeza parecían haberse centrado en una sola persona, aquel chico de mejillas marcadas y sonrisa incansable.

- Voy a tomarme un descanso -anunció Naruto, poniéndose de pie- Además, tengo hambre, diviértanse ustedes con esto.

Sasuke estuvo por un momento tentado a detener a su pareja al observar como esta se dirigía a paso tranquilo y seguro a la única entrada y salida de aquella sala de juntas, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejar que se marchara, ya que eso le daba a él la libertad de hacer algo que estando presente Naruto no podría siquiera insinuar. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del jinchuuriki, rápidamente el jounnin moreno dirigió su vista hacia su gemelo que en aquel momento no le miraba.

- Escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota -siseó de forma escalofriante- ¿Recuerdas lo que te advertí sobre incomodar a Naruto?, pues parece que se te olvido... ¿Qué quieres, qué te rompa diez costillas para que siempre lo tengas en cuenta?

Sai despegó un poco la vista de su lectura al escuchar el sutil, aunque nada despreciable, tono de advertencia que había en la voz de Sasuke, el cual se había ganado la atención del otro _Uchiha_ que le observaba con igual resentimiento y quizá hasta podría decirse, odio.

- Es encantador ver como defiendes al inútil de tu esposo -respondió escuetamente- Como no puede cuidarse solo, tienes que venir a protegerlo de todos los males posibles.

- No necesito protegerlo, pero ya me cansaste con tus estupideces, te estamos ayudando... lo menos que podrías hacer es comportante menos imbécil como realmente eres.

- No les pedí que me ayudaran -respondió mordazmente-.

- Claro ¿Y a quién le pedirás entonces ayuda, _Sasuke_?, ¿Quién aparte de nosotros puede ayudarte? Acéptalo, necesitas tanto de nosotros que deberías besarnos los pies.

_Sasuke_ apretó los dientes y se vio tentado a ponerse de pie, pero decidió que no le daría aquel gusto a su clon, que no le demostraría lo mucho que podía hacerlo perder los estribos con unas simples palabras. Casi daba la impresión de que todos aquellos malditos se habían puesto en su contra con el único objetivo de volverlo loco, si es que realmente después de todo lo que había visto y escuchado no lo estaba ya. Daría muchas cosas por regresar, por olvidarse siquiera de que había ido a parar a semejante y ficticio lugar como ese... pero para su desgracia, aparentemente aquel viaje de vuelta parecía que nunca llegaría. Quizás era una justa condena para cada uno de sus errores.

- ¿Te quedas callado? Lógico ¿Qué podrías contestarme que no sea una estupidez? -retó el pelilargo-.

Sai observó con cierta atención el intercambio de miradas glaciales que el par de Uchiha idénticos se estaban brindando, en cierta forma era entretenido estar presente en aquel intercambio de "odio" mutuo. Realmente no conocía en gran medida como se estaba desarrollando la convivencia del matrimonio Uzumaki-Uchiha con el famoso Uchiha-traidor de por medio, pero aparentemente por lo que había logrado vislumbrar en el escaso tiempo que llevaba con ellos, la relación entre los tres no era de lo mejor, y el problema parecía ser sin duda alguna aquel _Sasuke_ proveniente de "otro" mundo.

- Me retiro -anunció esta vez Sasuke- Cuando decida que tu presencia me es menos repulsiva, regresare.

Y de la misma forma silenciosa pero firme y segura en que el rubio se marchó, el moreno jounnin se levantó de su asiento, avanzó a la puerta y salio dando un sonoro portazo. Ahora únicamente quedaban dos en aquel sitio... vaya, todo había sido más tranquilo de lo que el ANBU esperaba, ni siquiera gritos que retumbaran en las paredes, usos de técnicas oculares fatídicas para la mente humana o por lo menos un intento de agresión física. Bah, Sasuke se estaba ablandando ¡Así no había chiste alguno!

Sai frunció el ceño al escuchar como otra silla era recorrida y la persona que le "acompañaba" ahora también se aproximaba a la salida, con la más que clara y obvia intención de abandonar la estancia.

- Tsk ¿Y ahora tú por qué te vas, Uchiha-bastardo? -preguntó con cierto tono de reproche- ¡Se supone que debas de estar investigando! No puedes irte.

Mas _Sasuke_ no titubeó ni un poco, saliendo de la sala casi de la misma forma en que su "gemelo" desapareció. Sai ahora si se vio en completa soledad, sentado en una mesa llena de hojas por todas partes, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro y más abandonado que una ruina antigua. Sai bostezó antes de sonreír de buena gana, dejando a un lado su usual falsedad.

- Bueno ¿Qué me puedo esperar?, se trata del Uchiha-bastardo y del Uchiha-traidor, uno peor que otro... ser un Uchiha debería tratarse de un crimen penado con la muerte ¡Totalmente! -asintió convencido-.

El ninja de La Raíz había tomado la costumbre de hablar consigo mismo debido a que en la temporada en la que leía para intentar instruirse sobre las personas y cómo conocerlas mejor, nunca había nadie cerca para comentar o cuestionar acerca de sus hallazgos, por lo cual, hablar solo era lo único que le quedaba para intentar al menos reafirmar lo que había leído y tener en mente todos los detalles posibles para que no fuesen a escapar de su memoria. En otra circunstancia pensaría que era molesto el haber sido dejado técnicamente con todo el trabajo, pero en aquel caso lo mejor era resignarse, quizás avanzaría mejor estando solo que teniendo que escuchar las pequeñas riñas de sus compañeros de "misión", las cuales aunque no le importaban en realidad, si rompían con el silencio que usualmente era bastante necesario para una buena y constructiva lectura. Sai se preguntó entonces si en verdad irían a llegar a alguna parte con todo eso... porque su lógica comenzaba a decirle que estaban en un callejón sin salida, y que lo más seguro era que no encontrarían respuesta para aquel enigma... lo único nomotético en aquella ecuación era que _Sasuke _no regresaría al lugar al que pertenecía, sencillamente, porque la forma para hacerlo nadie vivo o muerto la conocía.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų **

Naruto se hallaba en la terraza de la Torre del Kazekage, observando a toda Suna en su esplendor.

Verdaderamente que aquella aldea tenía su particular encanto para aquellos quienes la veían por primera vez e inclusive para los que ya estaban habituados a ella. Era bastante peculiar el mirar tantas edificaciones diferentes, en forma y tamaño, todas ellas hechas de roca y a saber que materiales más. El rubio conocía las otras aldeas que estaban en los cinco grandes países, sin embargo, después de Konoha, Suna era la que más le gustaba, quizá era porque tenía un "algo" que le hacía sentirse bien en ella a pesar del ambiente o de lo árido que parecía todo.

- Sasuke -habló el rubio- Has dejado tu trabajo.

Atrás de él, saliendo justamente por la puerta abierta que daba hacia el interior de la torre, el moreno de largo cabello caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y una expresión bastante casual adornando sus facciones.

- Dijiste que irías a comer -comentó, llegando a su lado y deteniéndose mientras observaba el mismo paisaje que el rubio-.

- Se me quitó el hambre.- Deberías comer, no quiero que mi hijo tenga una mala nutrición.

- Teme -dijo con simpleza- ¿Me lo dices porque te preocupas por _nuestro_ hijo nada más?

- Dobe -respondió a su vez de buena gana, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, revolviendo los dorados cabellos- Sabes que me preocupo también por ti, ustedes dos son lo más valioso e importante que tengo.

Sasuke esperó alguna respuesta cariñosa por parte del rubio, como era la costumbre cada vez que se permitía mostrar sus sentimientos, pero en aquella ocasión, Naruto permaneció en silencio sin hacerle aparentemente demasiado caso, estando más ocupado en mirar hacía la villa de la arena. El ex-ANBU arrugó el entrecejo, quitando su mano y regresándola hacia su bolsillo.

- No deberías prestarle tanta atención a ese idiota -comentó con aire indiferente- Lo que diga no debería afectarte.

Un momento más de silencio entre ambos transcurrió, antes de que Naruto sonriera de aquella forma que podría cautivar a más de uno.

- No es eso, dattebayo... -hizo una muy significativa pausa- Sasuke, nunca hemos hablado del tema realmente, porque nosotros preferimos vivir el presente y dejar el pasado atrás... pero yo sé que cuando éramos niños, te sentías terriblemente solo y te dolía demasiado, sé que te atormentabas con la idea de matar a tu hermano y que cada día que pasaba, te hundías más a ti mismo en tu miseria.

El moreno abrió un poco más los ojos, permitiéndose que ese único gesto mostrara la sorpresa que le causó escuchar lo dicho por el Uzumaki.

- Y nunca lo pensé antes ni tampoco me lo pregunté, porque no era necesario -la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió melancólica- Jamás me puse a pensar que hubiese pasado si te hubieses ido con Orochimaru... yo, trato de pensar en esos tiempos, en como eran mis sentimientos por ti y sé que me habría dolido mucho, y que habría salido como un loco detrás de ti con el único objetivo de traerte de regreso aunque tú no quisieras ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Que de ser necesario te rompería los brazos y las piernas, dattebayo -la sonrisa fue borrándose poco a poco- Creo que por eso no me asombra que ese Naruto siga detrás de Uchiha aunque haya intentado matarlo tantas veces -giró levemente el rostro, para enfocar el de Sasuke- A pesar de todo, si eso hubiese pasado aquí, nunca habría dejado de buscarte... fuiste el primer lazo fuerte e importante que tuve con alguien, dejarte ir no habría sido una opción para mí, nunca permitiría que mi mejor amigo, que mi hermano, se marchara de esa forma y menos con un ser tan repugnante como Orochimaru. Intento pensar que hubiese sido de mí si me hubieras dejado después de esa pelea y lo único en que puedo pensar es en desesperación. Sí... eso debe de ser, el otro Naruto esta desesperado y la desesperación siempre duele.

Con tranquilidad, el ojiazul elevó el rostro al cielo, disfrutando de la visión azul semejante a sus orbes.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Sasuke no dejaba de sorprenderse de la sabiduría que Naruto había conseguido, tan diferente a aquel chiquillo escandaloso que era, que no pensaba en sus acciones y que era tan estúpido que era técnicamente el blanco fácil de cualquier enemigo. Los años habían hecho gran mella en aquel rubio, dándole madurez derivada del dolor y sin duda alguna, de su presencia. Era verdad que jamás hablaban de esos temas, porque Sasuke sabía que su ahora esposo no necesitaba de palabras para comprender sus emociones, estaba consciente de que Naruto siempre supo sobre su soledad, sobre sus temores y sobre sus más oscuros pensamientos. Dos shinobis que se conocían tan bien eran capaces casi hasta de leerse la mente como ellos dos. Mas, tal vez ahora ya era tiempo de hablar de frente aquellas cosas que estaban enterradas en lo más profundo de su mente.

- Tampoco lo había pensado hasta hacía muy poco -la voz del moreno salió extrañamente ronca- Iba a irme, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era marcharme con Orochimaru, quería tener el poder suficiente para matar a Itachi, era lo que más deseaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar -soltó un bufido- Y te odiaba, sentía demasiada envidia de ti ¿Cómo era posible que avanzaras tan rápido? ¿Cuándo era que me había quedado atrás?, no era justo que el idiota de Naruto me superara cuando al principio yo era el mejor de los dos.

Naruto quiso voltear a mirar a su pareja conteniéndose después, conociendo a Sasuke seguramente le habría incomodado un poco el tener que soportar su mirada sobre él cuando había decidido a ser tan sincero.

- Pero creo que tuve tiempo de pensarlo -una sonrisa irónica cruzó fugazmente su rostro- Si me iba sería una traición para mis amigos y para la aldea, entonces yo sería igual que Itachi y era lo que menos deseaba... además, ¿Qué tanto poder podría darme alguien que necesitaba de cuerpos ajenos para sobrevivir?... Nunca me he arrepentido de haberme quedado, pero luego de todo esto que ha pasado, estoy infinitamente agradecido, Naruto, agradecido hasta donde no tienes idea por no haberme ido.

Lo más propio en ese momento sería que Naruto se lanzara sobre su esposo, lo abrazara con fuerza e intentara besarlo hasta el cansancio, pero no había que ser tan impulsivos, porque quizás una conversación como aquella no volvería a darse entre los dos y lo mejor sería aprovecharla ahora que podía.

- No estoy molesto con él -comenzó el jinchuuriki- Como si me odia, como si no... mas bien, tengo lastima, dattebayo -asintió suavemente- ¿Tú no la tienes, Sasuke?

- No -dijo resueltamente, más tardó en pensarlo que en decirlo- ¿Por qué habría de tenérsela? Es un idiota por mucho que sea yo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, con cierto aire risueño.

- Esta solo... en cambio, a pesar de todo, tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que ingresamos en el equipo siete ya no nos hemos separado... a nuestra forma pero siempre hemos estado uno al lado del otro, como amigos, como rivales, como compañeros, como hermanos, hasta novios y esposos -sonrió ampliamente- Joder, Sasuke, mira que hemos sido muchas cosas.

- Usuratonkachi -murmuró con cierto afecto-.

- Por eso nuestro lazo es tan fuerte que te aseguró que ahora nada podrá romperlo, pronto estaremos juntos también como padres -llevo su mano izquierda hacia su redondo estomago, que sobresalía casi con orgullo en su figura- Pero él... tu otro yo, no tiene nada, no tiene a nadie y eso es lo que me da lastima. También intento pensar en que sentirá él, en que habrá sentido todos estos años y en lo que sintió cuando se marchó. Yo te comprendo, Sasuke, comprendo toda la soledad por la que has pasado porque ha sido la misma que yo... pero la soledad que sentimos se ha acabado desde hace mucho tiempo, no hay dolor en tu corazón y no hay oscuridad en tu mirada. Siempre he querido pensar que es gracias a mí porque esa idea me hace sentir feliz -rió ligeramente- Pero ahora, creo estar en lo correcto porque parece que realmente es así, juntos hemos destruido nuestras sombras.

Sasuke le daba la razón silenciosamente a Naruto, porque cada palabra que salía de esos labios que eran los únicos que había besado, tenían toda la razón. Era la más pura verdad dicha con toda la simpleza posible.

- Pero él... él no debe de haber avanzado mucho, debe seguir en el mismo pozo en el que tú estabas -continuó hablando- ¿Te imaginas, Sasuke? Todo el sufrimiento que tú tenías sigue dentro sigue en él, y seguramente se ha vuelto más grande hasta consumirlo. Su vida no vale nada, no tiene otra cosa que pensar más que en matar a su hermano, seguir aquí para cumplir con esa venganza ¡Que existencia más desperdiciada! Se ha olvidado de que él tiene el derecho a aspirar a más cosas que simplemente sobrevivir de esa forma tan estúpida. Además, le ha seguido el juego a ese Itachi, porque ha vivido de la misma forma en que su hermano se lo dijo, huyendo, escondiéndose y aferrándose todo para intentar vengarse... tú fuiste diferente, porque no hiciste eso... has continuado a tu forma, tú has vivido, no sobrevivido; dejaste que tu venganza no fuera la cosa más importante que tenías, y te centraste en vivir, en tus amigos y tus metas. Si Uchiha muriera ¿Quién lo echaría de menos'ttebayo?, es seguro que el otro Naruto lo haría, también Sakura-chan y quizás Kakashi-sensei, pero únicamente ellos... es probable que muchas personas se alegrarían de que desapareciera.

Sasuke estaba como mínimo asombrado por las palabras que escuchaba de su esposo. Jamás creyó que alguna vez el rubio pudiese hacer observaciones como esas, ni comprender hasta ese grado su propia psique.

Naruto siempre había sido sensible a los sentimientos y a las emociones de los demás aunque la mayoría de las veces su comportamiento no lo demostrara, de allí que tuviera el maravilloso don de hacer de cualquier extraño su amigo... de lograr que dejar una marca profunda e imborrable en las personas con las que tenía contacto. Por eso Gaara pasó de ser un cruel asesino al que no le importaban las personas -ni siquiera sus propios hermanos-, que creía firmemente que los demás no valían nada, a Kage de su villa, respetado y querido por cada uno de los aldeanos de Suna, hasta el grado de que cualquiera moriría por salvarlo. Neji abandonó aquel odio inmenso que sentía por la primera rama de su clan, y dejó de creer que el destino de cada persona estaba marcado y no podía cambiarse, para convertirse en alguien que se preocupaba por su familia -fuese de la rama que fuese-, además de estar seguro que todo era posible si se intentaba con verdadero empeño a pesar de que las circunstancias fueran de lo más adversas. Sai, que había sido efectivamente entrenado en La Raíz, que no era capaz de sentir emociones, entenderlas o expresarlas, se había transformado en un individuo que se preocupaba por saber sobre el sentir de quienes lo rodeaban, recuperando aquella valiosa capacidad de permitirse experimentar todos los sentimientos existentes. Y los nombres seguían y seguían... incluso el mismo entraba en aquella lista de personas que habían cambiado gracias a Naruto. De ser un supuesto vengador, hundido en la oscuridad y su propio odio, se convirtió seguramente en una de las personas más felices que existían en el continente, la más feliz y la más plena.

Naruto era incomparable, nunca volvería a pisar la tierra alguien tan igual de extraordinario que él. Naruto era el tipo de persona que solo debía de nacer una vez cada quinientos años.

- Por eso siento lastima -la voz tranquila del rubio consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos de forma efectiva- Él no tiene nada y no es nada, y creo que no se ha dado cuenta siquiera de eso. Da pena ver a una persona que es tan desgraciada e infeliz pero te hace apreciar y valorar aun más tu propia vida. Nosotros lo tenemos todo, yo no podría pedir otra cosa -esta vez viró completamente hacia Sasuke, regalándole una sonrisa alegre- Tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude haber deseado ¡Mis sueños se han cumplido, dattebayo! Lo único que me falta es encontrar un tazón de ramen tan grande como Gamabunta y podré morir en paz.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír antes de darle un suave golpe en la cabeza al rubio, quien se quejó casi infantilmente.

- Somos muy afortunados -comentó el rubio, con una sonrisa dichosa-.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la fortuna -aseveró- Es gracias a nuestras decisiones y a nuestros logros que estamos donde estamos.

- Tienes razón -asintió un poco- No existe la buena suerte o la mala, únicamente consecuencias a nuestras acciones.

- Tsk -Sasuke sonrió presuntuosamente- Ahora si hablas como un Hokage, quizás si puedas llevar ese cargo sin dejarlo en vergüenza.

A diferencia del suave golpe que Sasuke le dio, Naruto le "obsequió" uno mucho más fuerte, mientras ponía una mueca de indignación que no era cierta.

- Neh, neh... Sasuke ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento con ero-sennin?

El ojinegro notó al instante el cambio de tema casi sutil que había hecho Naruto, y lo aprobó, considerando que ya era suficiente de pensar en cosas que ellos tuvieron la dicha de no haber tenido que vivir.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -respondió-.

- Cuando me pediste esta tontería de ser pareja ¿Realmente lo hiciste porque querías mejorar como ninja o tenías otras perversas intenciones?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, casi sonriendo con burla, aparentemente el rubio decidió que ya que estaban siendo totalmente sinceros sin ser esquivos, tal vez era una buena oportunidad para sacar una o dos cosas que no habían aclarado antes. Por aquella vez le daría entonces el gusto.

- Es claro que te lo pedí porque deseaba mejorar -respondió al instante- Considere que eras el único que estaba a mi altura en ese momento... ¿Querías que se lo pidiese a Sakura? Ella era casi una carga por ese tiempo de no ser por el poco ninjitsu medico que había aprendido. ¿Neji? A él tú lo derrotaste, puede que Shikamaru fuese un chuunin pero era por su inteligencia, en cuestiones de poderío no me habría servido, ¿Gaara? A él también lo derrotaste.

- Hmpf -exclamó sonriendo irónicamente- Mejor di que me lo dijiste a mí porque era el único estúpido que iba a tragarse ese cuento.

- Bien... ¿Mejoramos o no?

- Oh, claro que sí, y por eso debías de morrearme cada vez que tenías la oportunidad.

- No te morreaba -aclaró con una mueca de ligero disgusto-.

- Mentiroso ¿Qué hay con los primeros besos que me diste?

Sasuke no aguantó, y dejó salir una ligera carcajada, ya que rememorar aquellas cosas sin duda alguna causaban gracia. No creía que cuando era un gennin hubiese tenido el "valor" de hacer tantas locuras.

- Yo creo que ya estabas enamorado de mí en ese tiempo'ttebayo -asintió con la cabeza de forma resuelta-.

- Pudiera ser -Sasuke se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que lo hacía porque se me antojaba.

- ¿Se... te antojaba? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

- Una sincera -sonrió con socarronería- Me gustaban las sensaciones que me provocabas.

- No quiero ni preguntar a que te refieres, pedazo de pervertido -suspiró teatralmente- De los dos, tú fuiste el único al que ero-sennin pudo influenciar.

- Por favor, lo dices como si tú fueses la pureza encarnada.

- Si alguien me pervirtió, fuiste tú, baka.

Sasuke únicamente reviró los ojos.

- Nunca te escuche quejar.

- ¿No?... pues habrás estado sordo, porque recuerdo claramente que si lo hacía.

- ¿De qué forma lo hacías, Naruto?

El tono de insinuación completamente descarada en la voz del moreno era imposible de ignorar, por lo cual el contenedor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrecerrar los ojos mientras ponía una mueca cómica en el rostro.

- No me jodas, Sasuke-teme -dijo él-.

- Ciertamente aquí no podría, tenemos en frente a toda Suna así que no lo considero adecuado.

Aquello fue suficiente para el rubio, ya que le dio un codazo en el estomago al Uchiha, aunque ciertamente de manera suave y hasta juguetona. Sasuke aprovechó entonces para rodear la espalda de Naruto con uno de sus brazos y el otro para tomarle del mentón atrayéndolo hacia él, plantando después un beso en sus labios y apretándolo contra su cuerpo sin ejercer demasiada presión para no aplastar la divina barriguita que se interponía entre ambos. Las palabras de Naruto aun estaban frescas entre los dos, por lo cual, no resultó extraño que aquel beso se tornase intenso casi al instante. Sinceramente, ambos realmente estaban agradecidos por tenerse el uno al otro.

Cerca de la puerta por la cual Sasuke había ingresado a la terraza, una peculiar y pequeña criatura se encontraba: una serpiente de escamas blancas y ojos rojizos. El animal miraba fijamente la escena frente a él, antes de girarse sobre su cuerpo y deslizarse hacia el interior de la torre, arrastrándose se forma rápida aunque cuidadosa. El reptil pasó completamente desapercibido por las pocas personas que se hallaban en el edificio en aquel momento, así que la criatura llegó hasta un desierto pasillo donde prácticamente solo una persona estaba presente recargada en una de las paredes. La serpiente emprendió un avance aun más veloz, dirigiéndose directamente hacia aquel individuo, llegando a él y reptando con una rapidez notable por su cuerpo hasta enredarse en el brazo derecho que extendió. _Sasuke_ miró entonces fijamente al animal, con el llamativo sharingan en sus ojos, perdiéndose en las orbes igualmente rojizas de la serpiente que incluso poseían aquellas tres aspas tan características de su doujutsu. Con un simple ademán, el reptil desapareció en un ligero estallido de humo blanco, seguidamente de eso, _Sasuke_ parpadeó haciendo que el sharingan desapareciera también de su mirada. El moreno de cabellos cortos entonces se giró hacia la superficie donde estaba recargado, apoyando esta vez la frente sobre ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de no dejarse caer... extrañamente sentía que se había quedado sin fuerza.

Cuando había salido de la sala dejando solo a Sai, no estaba nada contento con la forma en la que el otro Sasuke se retiró, ni que el muy idiota se marchase de aquella manera tan campante frente a su nariz, a hacer quién sabía que cosas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _Sasuke_ con la poca lucidez que parecía estar ostentando aquel día, no pensó en nada mejor que llevar acabo aquel jutsu de invocación especialmente inventado por él, donde utilizaba a dicha invocación -en ese caso, una serpiente- para utilizar sus ojos y oídos como si fuesen los propios, se trataba de una técnica bastante conveniente para el espionaje, ya que técnicamente, la energía de la invocación era casi indetectable, excepto para aquellos que ya sabían como reconocer el jutsu, cosa que realmente únicamente Hebi conocía. Esperaba desde luego que Sasuke se largase a buscar al inútil de su esposo y que seguramente tuviesen una plática respecto a él, en base a eso, si _Sasuke _la "veía" y "escuchaba" estaría mejor preparado por si aquel par decidía tomar algún tipo de medida para controlarlo o en el mínimo de los casos, obtener algún tipo información que le fuese útil. De hecho, había querido realizar aquella técnica desde hacía tiempo, pero en el Barrio Uchiha no podría hacerlo sin riesgo a que los otros dos lo detectaran gracias a su dichosa barrera, era hasta ahora, en Suna que había encontrado la oportunidad.

Pero... no imaginó ni remotamente que la conversación que tendrían aquellos dos se tratara de él -al menos no en ese sentido-, ni mucho menos que escucharía tales cosas. Una sonrisa irónica y completamente amarga se formó en aquel momento con lentitud en sus labios, mientras que pasaba saliva de forma un tanto dolorosa.

A eso se reducía todo, a que sintieran lastima por _él_ y por su existencia sin sentido... pero, aunque se negara a aceptar la idea como un desquiciado, esa era la verdad. Su vida era nada, _él_ valía nada; de haberse quedado con Naruto, todo habría sido diferente... condenada y malditamente diferente. ¡Demonios! Como extrañaba en aquel momento al Naruto de su mundo, aquel que siempre sonreía de forma incansable, gritaba que sería Hokage y juraba con su podría vida que lo regresaría a su aldea para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amiga de la infancia.Pero aquel Naruto no estaba allí... quizás ya no estaba en ninguna parte, porque ya no vivía.

- Lo siento -masculló apenas- De verdad... lo siento...

Y realmente no sabía que era lo que más lamentaba, si todas las cosas que hizo en contra de su Naruto, o lo hueca e insignificante que era su propia vida.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Nota**: Ok, chicas del coro (de donde shit saque eso? ¬¬Uu), antes de que comiencen a leer los anexos, me veo en la necesidad de explicarles que desde el anexo 14, ya han pasado un par de años, por lo tanto, Naruto y Sasuke ya han crecido, así como Kishimoto hizo un salto temporal, entonces yo también hago un mega salto de tiempo y desde el anexo 15 comienzo algo así como con mi propia y retorcida versión del shippuuden, muajajajajaja... eh... ejem... como decía, a partir de aquí, tengan en cuenta que nuestros niños tienen más años, ya saben, Naruto cambio su look de naranja/azul a naranja/negro y esas cosas... ejem, como sea, mejor me callo y las dejo seguir con la lectura.

**Anexo XV**

_El día era excelente, el cielo se encontraba despejado de nubes, el calor que irradiaba el sol era sencillamente perfecto, y el ambiente calido era el justo para que cualquiera se sintiese cómodo. En uno de los tantos árboles que estaban en aquel páramo lleno de maleza y verdor, se encontraba alguien durmiendo bajo su fresca sombra, sentado sobre el pasto fresco y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco frondoso. A simple vista, parecería un blanco fácil para cualquier bandido que por allí pasara. _

_Una brisa suave sopló, meciendo tranquilamente las ramas de aquel árbol, y logrando que una solitaria hoja se desprendiera, casi danzando mientras caía con lentitud, hasta que finalmente se posó en el estomago del despreocupado durmiente. Una segunda persona se fue acercando con pasos lentos, directamente hacia donde el otro descansaba sin pena alguna, se detuvo justo frente a él y permaneció sin hacer ninguna acción o ruido alguno, hasta que con un movimiento casi elegante, se llevo la mano derecha apoyándola en su cintura. _

_- Usuratonkachi ¡Levanta ya! _

_Sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. _

_- ¡Dobe, despierta!_

_Esta vez el grito fue más fuerte, y logró su objetivo, pues pronto los parpados del que estaba echado bajo el árbol temblaron un poco antes de abrirse revelando un par de cuentas azules y brillantes. El antes durmiente estiró los brazos mientras dejaba salir un bostezo prolongado, tratando de sacarse de encima los rastros de sueño que aun tenía. _

_- Neh, neh ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-teme?_

_- Nada -y curveó una sonrisa cínica en los labios- Pero creí que ya deberías despertar, el viejo casi termina de arreglar sus "asuntos" pendientes. _

_- No quiero saber lo que estará haciendo'ttebayo -negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- ¡Oii, Sasuke! ¿No estas ansioso? ¡Al fin vamos a regresar a Konoha! _

_En aquellos años que había durado el entrenamiento, ambos habían cambiado aunque no de forma exagerada. Si bien sus alturas aumentaron, las facciones de sus rostros se volvieron más maduras, y sus personalidades "evolucionaron", Jiraiya aseguraba que en realidad los dos seguían siendo unos chiquillos inmaduros, desesperantes y molestos. Con naturalidad, Sasuke se sentó al lado del rubio, flexionando una rodilla recargando en ella su codo izquierdo, dejando la otra pierna estirada a todo su largo sobre el pasto. _

_- Ya quiero llegar, creo que vamos a sorprender a todos ¡Te apuesto que ninguno será tan fuerte como nosotros! -una sonrisa orgullosa adornó sus labios-._

_- Lógico -el moreno le restó importancia haciendo un ademán- Cuando nos fuimos, nosotros éramos por mínimo lo mejor que la aldea tenía en cuanto a gennins._

_- ¡Quiero ver a Iruka-sensei! Y a Kakashi-sensei, también a Tsunade-baa-chan ¡Y a Sakura-chan! _

_Luego de pronunciar el último nombre, un cierto silencio cayó entre ambos quinceañeros, como si la simple mención de la kunoichi hubiese bastado para matar las intenciones de hablar. Naruto se enderezó un poco más, alisando algunas arrugas de su playera negra decorada con un espiral naranja justo en el centro del pecho. Con cierta incomodidad, el rubio desvió la vista justo en el sentido contrario donde se encontraba su compañero. _

_- Sasuke-teme -murmuró el ojiazul de cierta forma baja-._

_- ¿Qué quieres? -la contestación fue sin duda alguna desganada-._

_Con cierta niñería, Naruto comenzó a juguetear con los dedos índices de cada mano, chocándolos entre si de una forma que recordaba a la de Hinata, aunque con menos delicadeza. _

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos, dattebayo?, ¿Qué seriamos novios hasta que volviéramos a Konoha?_

_- Hmn -aquel simple monosílabo era una respuesta afirmativa-. _

_- Eh... etto... ahm... pues... es porque yo lo dije ¿Verdad?_

_- Básicamente -el tono era bastante desinteresado-._

_- Eso quiere decir que... ah... que yo soy el que termina con esto de ser novios ¿No?, porque tú no vas a hacerlo ¿O sí?_

_- Ve al punto y deja de dar tantas vueltas._

_- Pues... pues que si yo no quiero que dejemos de ser novios entonces no tenemos porque volver a ser nada más amigos y rivales ¿Verdad?_

_- ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? -bufó inconforme- ¿No eras tú el que decía que quería ser el novio de Sakura, no el mío?_

_- ¡Pues ahora ya no, dattebayo! -dijo con indignación- Mejor di que eres tú él que ya no quiere ser mi novio -lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo-._

_- ¿Yo? -al fin se dignó a mirarlo- Vamos a poner las cosas claras, ¿Qué se supone que sea lo que quieres? -entrecerró la mirada de cierta forma amenazante-._

_- ¡Pero si ya te dije! -rebatió- Quiero que sigamos como estamos -aclaró cohibido-._

_- ¿Qué, ya no te gusta Sakura? -preguntó con aire burlón-._

_- No... digo, ¡Sí! ¡No!... ah... ¡¿Qué te importa?!, lo que me gusta es que estemos juntos, dattebayo ¡Y te callas! Yo, eh... ¡Quiero seguir mejorando! Porque tengo que hacerme más fuerte si quiero derrotar a Orochimaru. _

_- ¿Solamente es por Orochimaru? -pregunta perspicaz acompañada de una sonrisa de burla-._

_- ¡Argh, ya no me hables, teme!_

_Naruto era tan... lindo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sasuke decidió que ya no lo molestaría, porque de insistir, el Uzumaki se enojaría y seguramente comenzarían con una absurda pelea, cosa que no habían tenido en semanas. Además, Sasuke tenía que aceptar que de no haber sido el rubio quien quisiera permanecer como su "pareja", entonces habría sido el mismo quien se lo propusiera, después de todo, estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlo a su lado. _

_- De acuerdo, dobe, seguimos siendo pareja hasta que alguno diga lo contrario. _

_Y el secreto pensamiento de ambos entonces fue que eso no pasase pronto._

**Anexo XVI**

_La noche era algo fría, aunque no al grado de llegar a volverse algo poco soportable. El cielo despejado sin embargo dejaba ver un estupendo paisaje, que encuadraba bien con aquella luna nueva que había. A unos cuantos metros de él, se encontraba Naruto durmiendo a sus anchas sobre la manta blanca que unas horas antes colocaron para poder dormir. Aquello parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre entre ellos, ya que cuando se encontraban a medio camino y debían pasar la noche en la intemperie, sencillamente sacaban el lienzo blanco -que tuvo que ir aumentando de tamaño conforme ellos crecieron- y dormían tranquilamente con el cielo oscuro como techo. Sasuke no sabría decir si esa costumbre se dio porque era más práctico que montar un pequeño campamento, o porque Jiraiya era aun más tacaño de lo que pensaban y por eso prefería ahorrarse el dinero de las bolsas de dormir. Es que, conociendo al hombre ¡Seguro era lo segundo! Ese maldito sannin pervertido tenía una cuenta llena dinero por montones ¡Y aun así le pesaba gastarse unos yenes de mas!, Sasuke estaba tentado a golpearlo por eso, después de todo, de las ganancias que obtenía por las cuatro series de libros que escribía, al menos la mitad de una serie le pertenecían a Naruto y a él ¿Qué, por qué?, ¡Porque el maldito anciano había tenido la desfachatez de crear un libro a su costa!, el nuevo y novedoso "Yaoi Yaoi Paradise" no tenía demasiado tiempo de haber sido lanzado al mercado, pero por la cara que había puesto el peliblanco cuando fue a revisar su cuenta bancaria la ultima vez, sin duda alguna le había ido más que bien, además de que en los pueblos por los que habían pasado algunos comentarios pudieron escuchar. Sasuke tuvo la fuerza como para leer el primer libro al menos hasta la mitad, y lo dejó por el bien de su salud mental... ya que no quiso saber más sobre el par de protagonistas que eran shinobis y que mantenían una fuerte rivalidad... además de "otras" muchas "cosas" entre ellos._

_¡Jiraiya era todo un enfermo!, y el Uchiha notaba perfectamente la sucia sonrisa que les dirigía el escritor cada vez que los veía a él y a Naruto juntos, compartiendo algún momento de tranquilidad o únicamente teniendo una conversación. Sasuke entonces afilaba una mirada llena de rencor que parecía divertir al degenerado hombre. A estas alturas, el moreno no dudaba que Kakashi, y cualquier otro pervertido que los conociera en Konoha y estuviera al tanto de los trabajos de Jiraiya, ya hubiese relacionado a los protagonistas del Yaoi Yaoi Paradise como el mismo y Naruto. _

_Dejando de lado esos pensamientos que únicamente lo hacían sentirse molesto y con ganas de asesinar a su sensei, Sasuke paseó su mirada por alrededor, deteniéndose ligeramente en la figura de Jiraiya dormido con la espalda apoyada sobre una roca cercana, abrazando un paquete de hojas que seguramente serían el borrador de alguno de sus libros. Sasuke frunció entonces el ceño sintiendo como se enojadaza de nuevo, así que al instante desvió la mirada hacia la manta donde Naruto estaba dormido. El rubio se hallaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas y la boca entreabierta. Aquella visión de paz fue suficiente para hacer que el ojinegro olvidase cualquier deseo de matar que pudiese tener. _

_Se había enamorado de Naruto. _

_Era una verdad que le había costado aceptar y que en primera instancia llegó a odiar. Siempre tuvo la conciencia de que Naruto era una persona importante para él, desde que lo había salvado en el País de Las Olas comenzó a notarlo, y progresivamente conforme el tiempo a su lado pasó, el Uchiha aceptó la gran relevancia que el rubio tenía en su vida. Pero ahora, no existía caso en negarse a si mismo el cúmulo de emociones que despertaba el Uzumaki en él. Sasuke suponía que el preocuparse por el bienestar de Naruto, interesarse por su estado anímico, desear muestras de afección de su parte y haberlo colocado en primer lugar como su prioridad en la vida, eran más que muestras suficientes que había caído en aquella aborrecida maldición llamada: "Amor". _

_Para su consuelo, suponía que Naruto sufría del mismo mal. _

_¿Cómo había pasado? ¡No importaba realmente!. ¿Cuándo? No sabría dar una aproximación exacta. ¿Por qué? Porque Naruto era tan perfecto a su forma que era imposible no quererlo. _

_- Sasuke. _

_El moreno casi tuvo un sobresaltó al escuchar aquel llamado que rompió con el silencio._

_- ¿Qué carajo haces allí parado? ¡Es media noche! _

_Con una sonrisa ladeada, Sasuke giró nuevamente, observando como Naruto a pesar de estar despierto aun seguía en la misma posición sobre la sábana blanca. _

_- Además, tengo frió, dattebayo, así que ven a abrazarme... si enfermo será tu culpa, maldito._

_Sí... Naruto seguramente estaría tan o mas embobado que él. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Feh, como siempre ando con las prisas, así que únicamente agradezco sus reviews a quienes los dejaron y me retiro de por aquí x.X

Riznao

Hikaru H.K

Laynad3

Zhena HiK

MiloAicos

4ivir-pink

Rhuw

Hinglepsaki-suou

Nina02

MaSSama

Mireya Humbolt

Sabaku no Yum

Irte

¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!

.:¤°——** .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. _"_Todos llevamos un demonio dentro, que no paramos de buscar hasta encontrarlo…" ——°¤:.


	17. Capitulo XVI

Advertencia: Veamos, primero que nada, este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no eres apto para el genero o no te gusta, sencillamente no leas

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Advertencia**: Veamos, primero que nada, este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no eres apto para el genero o no te gusta, sencillamente no leas. Ahora bien, si se preguntan por la pareja, es obvio que son _**Sai**_ y _**Gaara**_, ya después me encargare de Sasuke y Naruto, créanme XD y en el anexo XVIII hay una escena algo así como lime.

**Capítulo XVI**

**C**on una mano sobre su abultado estomago y la otra revolviéndose los cabellos, Naruto entró en la pequeña pero ordenada cocina de la casa del Kazekage. El rubio había despertado técnicamente a media noche e ingeniándoselas como pudo, logró zafarse del abrazo en el que Sasuke le mantenía. Por si las dudas, dejó un clon tomando su lugar en la cama que compartía con su esposo, lo que menos quería era que el moreno despertara y arruinase su pequeña escapada nocturna al no sentirlo a su lado.

Se acercó a un estante y tomó uno de los tantos botes de ramen instantáneo que allí había -botes que Sai se encargó de traer a la casa hacía muy poco-, rebuscó hasta que encontró una tetera y procedió a llenarla de agua. Una vez que la puso sobre fuego, se sentó en una silla de la pequeña mesa que se hallaba en la cocina. Bostezó sonoramente, antes de mirar hacía uno de los oscuros rincones que se extendían frente a sus ojos pues no se molestó en encender luces.

- Ya sé que estas allí, Uchiha, así que deja de esconderte.

Desde donde estaba oculto, _Sasuke_ soltó un gruñido antes de revelarse. Esa noche luego de tener algo semejante a una pesadilla, decidió bajar a tomar agua pues sentía la garganta irritablemente seca, mas casi al instante se dio cuenta de que Naruto inoportunamente también se dirigía al mismo lugar. El _Uchiha_ creyó que nada perdía con intentar ocultarse como el ninja que era, pero era claro que había fallado patéticamente.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -preguntó el ojiazul con una confianza más que notoria- Yo tenía hambre, pero si despertaba a Sasuke seguramente me daría alguna de sus porquerías "sanas".

_Sasuke_ decidió que no moriría si se olvidaba de tomar agua. Así que ignorando completamente al Uzumaki, se encaminó hacia la salida más cercana.

- No soy tan tonto -dijo entonces el rubio- Me has estado evitando casi desde que llegamos ¿Y ahora que se supone que te hice'ttebayo?

El pelinegro se detuvo, apretando con algo de fuerza los puños.

- ¿No has pensando que me desagradas tanto que prefiero ignorarte? -dijo con total desprecio-.

- Sí, pero me miras de la misma forma en la que Sasuke me miraba luego... -dudó un poco- Luego de aquel encuentro que tuvimos en el Valle del Fin, la forma en la que él me miraba era...

Naruto paró, dudando en la forma de definir sus siguientes palabras. Al final, sencillamente negó con suavidad para si mismo.

- Sakura-chan estuvo todo el tiempo con él en el hospital, e incluso siguió a su lado después porque Tsunade-baa-chan pensaba que Sasuke podría cometer alguna tontería que afectara su recuperación -continuó-. Yo siempre he sanado muy rápido, y mientras Sasuke tenía que soportar el hospital y las revisiones médicas, yo estaba por allí cumpliendo misiones tontas que me daba Tsunade-no-baachan mientras que esperaba a ero-sennin. En ese tiempo vi a Sasuke muchas veces pero... había algo en sus ojos cuando me miraba cada vez que yo le hablaba que no me gustaba -suspiró apenas- Sakura-chan me dijo que Sasuke me miraba con culpa. Como ella estuvo con él, siempre estaba observándolo por eso se dio cuenta de que quizás no era capaz de mirarme como antes por lo que había hecho, pero que no lo decía y mucho menos quería demostrarlo, como si sintiera que no merecía que yo gritara por todas partes que él era mi mejor amigo y que me comportara como si nada hubiese pasado.

Naruto hizo otra pausa, que fue casi la indicada pues el sonido agudo de la tetera anunció que el agua había llegado a hervir. Se paró con tranquilidad y apagó el fuego, llevando el recipiente de agua caliente hacía la mesa donde lo dejó al lado del bote de ramen, sentándose nuevamente después.

- Antes de que ero-sennin volviera, yo me canse de que Sasuke no quisiera mirarme a cara cuando hablábamos así que... me enoje -se encogió de hombros, risueñamente- Le dije que no me importaba que clase de cosas raras tuviera en la cabeza, pero que si no se comportaba como el bastardo arrogante que era, entonces nunca más volvería a hablarle, dattebayo, y que seguiría entrenando yo solo y que me haría más fuerte que él, pero que jamás nos enfrentaríamos de nuevo, y él iba a tener que vivir con la vergüenza de que yo fuera mejor y ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a mí para rescatar un poco de honor.

El ojiazul alargó la mano y tomó el bote de pasta, comenzando a juguetear con él.

- Creo que lo fastidie tanto que funciono, porque al día siguiente Sasuke-teme se comportó como el mismo odioso de siempre. Nunca le dije a Sasuke lo que Sakura-chan me había dicho porque creí que se enojaría... pero ahora me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte a ti, aunque sé que también te enojaras, Uchiha... ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Por qué escapas de mí? No que antes nos lleváramos muy bien ¡Pero esto es ridículo!

_Sasuke_ había permanecido pacientemente de pie escuchando el pequeño "discurso" del rubio, analizando cada palabra sin decir nada de su parte. Sabiamente pudo contener el desplante poco Uchiha que estaba por darle, y se decidió a que no dejaría que aquel enormemente despreciable de Naruto afectara a su persona -al menos más de lo que ya la afectaba realmente-.

- No sé de que hablas, y no me interesa -dijo con aquella indiferencia tan suya- Y no voy a quedarme a escuchar tus delirios nocturnos.

- Conozco cada expresión de esa cara que tienes -repuso sin embargo seriamente- Tienes el rostro de la persona que más quiero, y es por eso que cada pequeña cosa que nadie más notaría yo puedo reconocerla, dattebayo.

El ojinegro apretó entonces los puños, reconociendo que cada día que pasaba era menos apto para defenderse de los "ataques" verbales que últimamente venían cerniéndose sobre su persona.

- Reconoce entonces que quiero que me dejes en paz -gruñó con tosquedad- No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que creas y no me importas tú.

- Bien -concedió Naruto, con un asentimiento de la cabeza- Asunto tuyo.

Y con aquel ultimo intercambio de palabras, _Sasuke_ se retiró al fin dejando al ojiazul solo. La verdad era que el _Uchiha_ realmente estaba arrepentido ¿Arrepentido? ¡Más que arrepentido!, y ciertamente no era capaz de soportar a aquel Naruto que sonreía lleno de vida, cuando seguramente el Naruto de su mundo estaba muerto ¡Muerto por su culpa, por su propia mano!, no era capaz de mirar a ese rubio porque irremediablemente pensaba en el rubio que se había quedado en su mundo, aquel que había pasado años entrenando para traerlo de vuelta, aquel que a pesar de todo lo consideraba un amigo... aquel que intentó matar en más de una ocasión.

A medio pasillo oscuro, Sasuke se detuvo apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la pared, con el rostro totalmente decaído. ¿Quién iría a decir que alguna vez podría extrañar tanto al torpe de Naruto? ¿Quién hubiese sido capaz de decirle que se arrepentiría de todas y cada una de sus decisiones?

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

Al fin había terminado con su día "laboral", al menos, todos los pendientes que necesitaran ser resueltos ya lo estaban, así que no había que preocuparse de nada más que requiriese de su atención, al menos no nada que fuera de carácter público.

Con un ademán casual, se quitó el sombrero de Kazekage liberando sus rojizos cabellos que se revolvieron un poco aunque no se molesto en arreglarlos. Al llegar a la sala de juntas y abrir la puerta, se sorprendió ciertamente aunque de forma interna, ya que no imaginaba encontrarse con lo que vio.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto y _Uchiha_ se hallaban sentados en la larga mesa, cada uno ocupado en su propia lectura. Definitivamente eso era sorpresivo, teniendo en cuenta que los últimos días cada vez que Gaara entraba a esa habitación, o faltaba alguno de ese cuarteto, o se encontraban discutiendo o habían dejado de "trabajar". Esta era la primera vez que realmente parecía que se estaban tomando con seriedad su labor.

Los cuatro se dieron cuenta de su llegada, pero únicamente tres levantaron la vista para recibirlo.

- Gaara-koi -canturreó Sai- ¿Cómo te fue?

El pelirrojo contuvo la mueca de desagrado que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- Bien -fue la escueta respuesta-.

- Hoy has salido más tarde -puntualizó el rubio- ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

- Cosas sin importancia -respondió el Kazekage- ¿Han encontrado algo?

- No -dijo Naruto, evitando suspirar-.

- ¿Ni un solo indicio o algo que se le acerque? -insistió el ojiverde-.

- Ni uno solo -confirmó el ANBU- Si es como yo digo, esto es inútil porque no vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos.

El comentario de Sai fue seguido de un silencio desagradable, como si todos los presentes quisieran darle un buen golpe, nada lejos de la realidad, pues el ANBU más que dar esperanzas únicamente estaba contribuyendo a que creciera el sentimiento de derrota.

Gaara cerró los ojos con cierto pesar, realmente el pelirrojo había esperado no tener que recurrir a ese "método", pero en vista de que las cosas no avanzaban ni un poco, había que intentarlo. Silenciosamente se acercó a la mesa y dejó su sombrero sobre una silla con aire ausente.

- Naruto -Gaara abrió los ojos y los fijó en el rubio- Shukaku debe hablar con Kyuubi.

Ante esa frase, todos los presentes prestaron su atención al ojiverde, especialmente Naruto, que había colocado en su rostro una expresión semejante al horror.

- ¿Ahora? -parecía aquejumbrado-.

- Ahora -rectificó el pelirrojo-.

Naruto hizo una mueca mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro largo y tendido, antes de decidirse a caminar a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

- ¿No podemos hacerlo con nosotros como sus intermediarios? -preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul-.

Gaara pareció pensárselo, pues guardó silencio unos segundos.

- No -dijo al fin- Shukaku quiere hablar de frente con el zorro. Es necesario que lo intentemos, quizás en conjunto ellos pudieran hacer algo.

Naruto soltó un lastimero gemido, sobándose el brazo derecho con algo de ansiedad.

- Sabes como odio eso -masculló- Pero si no hay mas remedio, terminemos con esto.

El suspiro que esta vez dio el rubio fue enteramente profundo y prolongado relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo e inclinando su cuerpo hasta el frente. Gaara cerró los ojos y elevó la cabeza al techo. Apenas unos instantes pasaron antes de que el Uzumaki se enderezara y el pelirrojo recompusiese su postura, ambos se observaron sonriendo con notoria malicia. Sasuke y Sai hicieron un gesto de fastidio, notando como el color zafiro de los ojos de Naruto había sido reemplazado por un rojizo sangre, y el color esmeralda en la mirada de Gaara se había convertido en ámbar.

- Ya era hora -la voz de Naruto sonaba totalmente diferente- ¡Ese mocoso fastidioso nunca me deja salir ni un rato! Y en cambio, yo si tengo que soportarlo cuando entra.

Gaara sonrió burlonamente, antes de sentarse sobre la mesa de la habitación. Había que resaltar que la idea de Gaara sonriendo era algo completamente casi inimaginable.

- Seguramente van a dejar salir al temible zorro a jugar -siseó el pelirrojo con cierto tono que sonaba casi ebrio- ¡Que pena das! Te domina un niño atolondrado.

- Lo dice el demonio al que ni siquiera le hablan ¡Pobre Shukaku!, porque su jinchuuriki no se toma la molestia de hacerle caso... ¡Que poco vales para tu humano!

- ¡Ustedes dos! -Sasuke bramó entonces interrumpiendo- Se supone que hablarían sobre el problema que tenemos ¿No es así? ¡Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo!

Naruto y Gaara voltearon a mirarlo, chasqueando ambos la lengua al mismo tiempo.

- Nos han cortado la plática ¡Que mala educación! -se burló el pelirrojo- Y, entonces... ¿Es verdad esta estupidez, Kyuubi? ¿Realmente ese humano viene de un mundo paralelo al nuestro?

- Eso parece ser -el rubio le restó importancia- ¡Tengo la peor suerte de todas!, porque nos tuvo que llegar otro desgraciado Uchiha como si no nos bastara con el maldito que ya tenemos... ¡Y con lo mucho que odio a ese clan!

- ¡Eso es! Sufre, zorro inútil ¡Es lo menos que te mereces!

- Un día de estos me encargare de cortarle la respiración a tu jinchuuriki mientras duerme ¡Y lo haré únicamente por verte retorcer de dolor!

- No te emociones tanto, que te aseguro que la sangre de ese estúpido rubio tuyo ha de saber a gloria.

- No más que la del tuyo, de hecho, me encargare de derramarla yo mismo.

- ¡A lo que vinieron! -interrumpió nuevamente el pelilargo, entrecerrando los ojos molesto- O los regreso a los dos por donde salieron, par de demonios idiotas.

- ¡Me ha amenazado! Tengo los días de mi vida contados -el ojiámbar comenzó a reír escandalosamente-.

- Lo detesto tanto -dijo el ojirojo de forma dramática- Y encima este maldito contenedor mío está preñado de él y su asquerosa sangre Uchiha.

- Esta es la última vez que se los advierto -el moreno jounnin habló con firmeza-.

- Que bicho con tan poco sentido del humor -comentó Gaara- Nos corta el rollo cuando más entretenidos estamos.

- No se puede esperar más de él... Pero ya que lo dices ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué haya pasado esto? -asombrosamente, Naruto parecía haber adoptado una postura más seria-.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Jamás había escuchado hablar de algo como esto.

- ¿Nunca? -el rubio arqueó una ceja-.

- Nunca, ¿Estas seguro de que es cierto? Quizás y sea una estupidez que se han cargado los inútiles con los que vives.

- Es la verdad -dijo con desprecio- Y tú vas a ayudarnos con esto.

- ¿Yo? -exclamó burlescamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?, si eso te hace sufrir ¡Yo lo disfruto!

- Típico de ti, ¿Crees que yo quiero ayudarlos por el placer de ser bueno con los humanos? ¡Bah!, por mí ellos pueden tener todos los problemas que quieran, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Piensa, tanuki miserable, si repentinamente se aparece aquí un sucio Uchiha venido de otro mundo igual al nuestro ¡Quiere decir que algo esta mal!, si no lo regresamos, estamos corriendo el riesgo de que algo malo pueda pasar con el lugar donde nosotros existimos, no sé tú, pero yo no quiero que de buenas a primeras nos caigan más humanos dobles o en el peor de los casos, que se aparezcan esos imbéciles de Akatsuki ¿Sabías que los han capturado a todos, incluido a ti? No es que me preocupe que puedan intentar algo conmigo, soy Kyuubi después de todo, pero definitivamente no quiero tener a esas pulgas molestando por aquí, sobre todo porque quizás se les de por cazarnos a nosotros, y con lo patéticos que son todos ustedes ¡No me extrañaría que los atraparan a la primera!

Gaara observó con cuidado al rubio impasible frente a él, como si estuviese analizando con detenimiento todas las cosas que había escuchado.

- Bien -el pelirrojo se encogió dramáticamente de hombros- ¡Al menos no podrían llevarse a Orochi! -soltó una carcajada- ¡No, cuando tú ya te lo comiste!

- ¡Estúpido Shukaku!, razonar con tu borracha cabeza es demasiado pedir ¿Eh? Tú y esa vieja reliquia son iguales, ella debería ser tu jinchuuriki, así ambos podrían ahogarse en sake y dejarnos en paz a todos.

- ¡Oh, Kyuubi ha intentado ofenderme! Iré corriendo con Raijuu a acusarte.

Naruto se cubrió el rostro con una mano, en un acto que parecía pedir paciencia a los cuatro vientos.

- La idiotez no se te ha quitado ni por los años que has estado encerrado, hasta parece que se hace más con el tiempo.

- Vamos, zorro, no digas nada ¡Porque tú te has ablandado!, ese mocoso ha hecho de ti una adorable bola de pelos que ronronea.

- Un día de estos dominare a mi jinchuuriki y una de las primeras cosas que haré es venir a cobrarme todas las que me debes.

- Sí, sí, como quieras -Gaara agitó una mano desestimando sus palabras- Pero entiendo lo que dices... realmente podría ser un problema si ese desequilibrado mundo tiene mas contacto con el nuestro.

Naruto miró con cierto asombro en sus ojos rojos al Kazekage.

- No me lo creo, te has puesto serio -masculló el rubio-.

- Cállate, zorro estúpido... lo primero es averiguar como es que ese inútil humano vino a dar aquí... ¿Alguna señal?

- No... lo único que sabemos es que apareció inconsciente en las cercanías de Konoha, un shinobi de la aldea lo encontró y avisó a la vieja volátil, todos creyeron que se trataba del Uchiha despreciable con el que mi jinchuuriki se enredo, pero en aquel momento ese Uchiha y el mocoso estaban montándoselo felizmente en casa.

Sasuke carraspeó incómodamente, intentando contener una tos que repentinamente había decidido a atacarlo en aquel momento. Sai a su lado únicamente sonrió de forma pronunciada y enarcó una ceja observando al moreno de cabellos largos con diversión. El jounnin de cabello largo únicamente pudo regresarle la mirada al pelicorto con enojo.

- De ahí en más, lo único que hemos descubierto son detalles de su repulsivo mundo.

Naruto guardó silencio entonces, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha como si alguien le hubiese hablado.

- ¡Cierto! Se me olvida, pero el mocoso dice que por alguna extraña razón, tiene chackra mío impregnado en el cuerpo o al menos eso pudo notar la última vez.

Aquello si pareció interesar al pelirrojo, ya que de un pequeño salto bajó de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No saben el por qué?

- Sí lo supiéramos ya te lo habría dicho.

Gaara caminó rodeando a todos los presentes, hasta llegar a la solitaria esquina donde _Sasuke_ había decidido irse a "refugiar". Se encontraba aun de brazos cruzados y mostrando aparente indiferencia, como si nada le importara en aquel momento, aunque la verdad era que se encontraba por demás confundido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos dorados, examinando de pies a cabeza a quien tenía enfrente.

Pronto, Naruto llegó a su lado. Ambos parecían estar mirando a _Sasuke_ como si fuera alguna especie de mercancía para comprar. El Kazekage extendió su mano y a la fuerza se encargó de tomar una de las manos cruzadas del pelinegro, quien se resistió al instante.

- Eh, Uchiha ¡Quieto! -ordenó el rubio- Que estamos ocupados viendo que carajos pasa contigo.

_Sasuke_ se mordió la lengua para no replicar, y se obligó a mantenerse estático. De lo que había alcanzado a entender, frente a _él_ no se encontraban Gaara y Naruto, sino Shukaku y Kyuubi... lo cual por si solo ya era algo completamente impactante... _Sasuke_ no podía creer que realmente el par de demonios hubiesen tomado el control de los cuerpos humanos que los albergaban, al menos no de una forma tan tranquila como esa ¡Ni siquiera había sentido un cambio sobresaliente en el par de jinchuurikis!, mas allá del cambio de color en los ojos y el sonido de sus voces, no existía nada más. Por la actitud que tenían, Sasuke y Sai daban la apariencia de estar habituados a semejante cosa... lo que quizás quería decir que no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo y el rubio le cedían el control a sus demonios.

Si esa suposición era cierta... Naruto y Gaara tendrían entonces mucho mas poder del que _Sasuke_ podía calcular en aquel momento.

- Cierto -Gaara lo soltó- Es peculiar.

- ¿Peculiar? Yo más bien diría que es odioso.

El rubio tomó entonces con brusquedad la muñeca del _Uchiha_ para examinarlo por su cuenta, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se quedó de pie, sin mencionar nada más ni hacer movimiento alguno. _Sasuke_ quiso soltarse, pero el agarre el rubio se hizo tan fuerte que no fue capaz ni de mover un músculo... una sensación de desagrado lo cubrió al observar la forma tan amenazante en la cual le estaban mirando aquel par de ojos rojos. El par de pupilas hasta ese momento redondas, se convirtieron en alargadas y feroces, salvajes como únicamente los felinos tenían.

- ¿Y qué dices tú? -preguntó distraídamente el ojiambár, ajeno al cambio que había dado el otro jinchuuriki-.

- Pienso... -la voz del rubio era un susurro arrastrado- Que debería eliminarte aquí mismo, parece que no te mande lo suficientemente lejos ¿Eh, Uchiha? Y yo que esperaba haberte matado, aunque eso me da la oportunidad de hacerlo en este momento, me cobrare todas las que nos debes. Y podré hacerlo, porque ahora él te odia y ya nadie me lo impide.

_Sasuke_ retrocedió un paso y usando toda la fuerza que tenía, logró liberarse de la mano del rubio que se había cerrado sobre su muñeca como una tenaza, tratando de comprender las palabras que en apariencia Kyuubi le había dicho. Inexplicablemente se sentía amenazado como en pocas ocasiones.

- Tus problemas con los Uchiha son tan patéticos -comentó el pelirrojo de forma impasible-.

Naruto parpadeó con cierta confusión reflejada en sus pupilas rojas, llevándose después una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de dolor. Poco después, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza intentando enfocar con claridad la visión y entonces... se dio cuenta. El rubio miró con cierta impresión hacia _Sasuke_, que claramente se notaba a la defensiva.

- Shukaku -llamó el ojirojo apenas- Muévete y agudiza la vista ¡Rápido!

El Kazekage pareció no entender demasiado de la orden, hasta que Naruto le dio un golpe en el hombro para sacarlo de su aparente estupor.

- ¡Has lo que te dije! -gruñó el rubio-.

Con un gesto de disgusto, Gaara entrecerró la mirada. Las pupilas cambiaron entonces, solo que a diferencia de las de Naruto, las de Gaara tomaron una peculiar forma casi de rombo, sin duda alguna, las dignas pupilas que el demonio Shukaku con su forma verdadera solía mostrar, aunque estaban faltantes las cuatro motas negras que se hallaban por todo el iris. Y así, es como el pelirrojo se dio cuenta en ese momento del por qué del sobresaltó del otro a su lado.

Rodeando completamente el cuerpo de _Sasuke_, se encontraba una estela rojiza de etérea apariencia, que claramente a simple vista no era posible de reconocer y ciertamente, tampoco de sentir.

- Definitivamente es el chackra del que hablaste -masculló el pelirrojo- Pero... es visible ¿Cómo puede verse?

- ¿Crees que lo sé? -Naruto entrecerró los ojos- Creo que aquí esta lo que estábamos buscando -se llevó una mano hacia el mentón, en gesto pensativo- Si son residuos de la pelea que tuvo con el mocoso de su mundo, no deberían ya de existir. Creo que estos inútiles humanos no le han dado el enfoque adecuado a esto ¿Cómo es posible que dejen a la ligera algo así?

- Tampoco le veo gran cosa -replicó el otro jinchuuriki-.

- Eso es porque tienes el cerebro de un ebrio perdido -gruñó- Lo más normal sería que después de uno o dos días se hubiese ido y aun así ¡Allí esta!, es cierto que únicamente el mocoso lo había notado, y que nosotros hemos podido verlo pero eso es porque somos demonios. Hay algo referente al chackra que se nos esta escapando.

- ¿Y que se supone que sea, zorro? Sí entiendo lo que dices... pudiera ser que el chackra tuviese que ver con alguna técnica o algo semejante lo que hizo que este bicho viniera a dar aquí.

- ¡Eso es! -chilló el ojirojo- ¡Seguramente que eso es lo que nos estaba faltando!, pero en mi larga vida he escuchado de algo como esto ¡No existe ninguna técnica que lo permita!

- Quizás no ninguna que conozcamos -se encogió de hombros- Los humanos están inventando constantemente técnicas estúpidas, quizás esta es una de ellas.

- Y bien podría tratarse de algo que ya se conozca y que se haya aplicado de una forma diferente, pero no tengo ni idea, no recuerdo nada que se relacione con esto.

- Pues si tú no puedes, menos yo.

- Eso ya no importa, ya no estamos tan ignorantes como antes -Naruto se giró, mirando a Sasuke y a Sai- Ustedes, humanos incompetentes, de ahora en adelante en lo que tienen que centrarse es el chackra en su búsqueda, y de ser posible, en todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros.

- ¿Ustedes...? -masculló apenas Sai-.

- ¡Nosotros, los demonios! -gruñó el ojirojo- Es lo único que tenemos por el momento para averiguar como vino a dar esta cosa aquí, por qué tiene chackra del otro Kyuubi todavía y cómo vamos a regresarlo.

- ¿Todo eso? -Gaara se cruzó de brazos- ¡Es más fácil que lo matemos, como tú dijiste!

- No podemos hacer eso -sentenció-.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque no! Y sigue acabando con mi paciencia, Shukaku y haré que te arrepientas.

- Después de tantos años de conocerte, tus amenazas ya me importan... bien, dado a que estoy tan aburrido, entonces intentare ayudar.

- ¿Intentaras ayudar y por las buenas? No soy estúpido ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

- Es la verdad ¡Tengo una vida aburrida a morir!, mas allá de las tonterías que ese pintor se saca ¡No hay nada mas que hacer aquí! Al menos así tendré como entretenerme con algo.

- Seguro... y yo que me lo creo. Te lo advierto, Shukaku, más te vale que no estés jugando o te pesara.

- Ayudare, palabra de demonio.

- Tú no tienes palabra.

- Tampoco tú.

Ambos se miraron con dureza unos segundos, antes de sonreír maliciosamente cada uno a su manera, entendiéndose de una manera que escapaba a la comprensión de los otros tres que se encontraban también en la habitación.

Un burdamente simple parpadeo después y los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser azules, al igual que los de Gaara que regresaron a ser verdes. Al instante, el pelirrojo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras que el Uzumaki se abrazaba a si mismo.

- ¡Argh! Me siento violado -fue lo primero que escapó de la boca de Naruto- ¡Por todos los Hokage! Maldita sea, Gaara, como esto siga así, juro que me invento una técnica para hacer que estos dos se vean sin necesidad de meternos a nosotros en el camino.

El Kazekage asintió de forma ausente a las palabras dichas por su amigo.

- Pero... creo que al menos sirvió de algo -dijo el rubio menos alterado- Kyuubi reconoció que lo que pasa con el chackra es algo importante.

- No nos lo dijiste -habló de forma tajante-.

- ¡Claro que sí'ttebayo! Sólo que no pareció tan importante, con eso de que el asunto de que hubiera otro Sasuke era lo que más interesaba.

- Como sea -Gaara se enderezó todo lo que pudo- Nuestra investigación tiene un punto más a tratar, y creo que desde allí deberíamos comenzar de nuevo para mañana.

- ¿Mañana? -cuestionó Sai-.

- Sí -el Kazekage asintió- Por hoy me parece que ha sido suficiente y no creo que sigamos con el entusiasmo necesario para continuar.

_Sasuke_ se encontraba demasiado anonadado como para soltar una queja, pues era claro que no podían posponer lo que estaban haciendo únicamente porque no estaban de animo. Sin embargo, aun tenía bastante fresca la conversación fuera de precedentes que había presenciado entre Kyuubi y Shukaku. Como había supuesto anteriormente, ambos jinchuuriki debían de tener un poderío que se escapaba a su imaginación, ¿Era tanta la diferencia entre ese Naruto y ese Gaara a los de su mundo?, aunque a _Sasuke_ ya casi nada podría sorprenderlo luego de todo lo visto, obviamente en aquel alucinante mundo, todos aquellos que conocía habían sobrepasado con creces a sus semejantes, era un hecho notorio que todos progresaron y avanzaron hasta desarrollarse a limites insospechados. Pero lo que más le importaba en aquel momento era el recuerdo furioso y atemorizante del par de ojos rojos de Naruto, que le habían mirado con un odio bastante profundo por un par de segundos imborrables, además, también estaban aquellas palabras que lo habían confundido, era como si demonio dentro del rubio le conociera y le hubiese hablado directamente a _él_, al Sasuke-desertor-de-Konoha. Era esa sensación lo que ahora ocupaba casi a plenitud sus pensamientos, además de intrigarle de forma cansina y molesta.

La reunión -por darle alguna denominación- de aquel día se dio entonces por terminada, y cada una de las cinco personas involucradas se dispersaron, tomando cada quien la dirección que mejor le pareció. Era claro que Sasuke y Naruto regresarían a la casa del Kazekage para preparar un reporte para la Hokage acerca de los últimos hechos acontecidos; _Sasuke_ de su parte hizo un acto de desaparición característico en _él_, y era seguro que no lo volverían a ver hasta entrada la noche si es que tenían suerte. Sai y Gaara se encaminaron hacia la oficina del pelirrojo, ya que este se había olvidado de unos cuantos informes que pensaba leerse en casa.

Al entrar, Gaara más que buscar los informes, se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y cerró los ojos en un notorio gesto de cansancio. Sai cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, mirando con interés al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes que siempre llamaban su atención.

- No deberías dejar que Shukaku te convenza de dejarlo salir -dijo al fin el pelinegro- Aunque puedes dominarlo, siempre te deja un poco desestabilizado.

Gaara levantó el rostro, y lo fulminó con una mirada de desagrado.

- No estoy desestabilizado -técnicamente gruño-.

- Yo puedo asegurar lo contrario, pero como a veces la verdad incomoda, entonces no insistiré -y sonrió de aquella forma condenada suya-.

- A pesar de eso, fue una acción correcta, entre ellos nos han dado un enfoque diferente a como lo estábamos tratando... nosotros en realidad únicamente estábamos buscando a ciegas.

- Eso no lo niego, aunque si lo ves bien, no hicimos un gran avance.

- Avanzamos al menos.

Sai debió encontrar eso aceptable, ya que paró de hablar con sus usuales "pesimismos", aunque él solía llamarlos "realismos".

- Gaara-koi -ante el llamado, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con molestia perfectamente oculta- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Naruto-kun?

- ¿El qué?- La sensación que queda después de cederle el control a Kyuubi.

- ¿Te refieres a una sensación desagradable? -inquirió-.

- Él lo describió como si lo hubiesen violado ¿Es verdad que así se siente? ¿Eso es lo que pasa cuando le dan el control a los bijuus? -Gaara abrió la boca para responder, pero Sai no le dejó pues continuó hablando- Porque de ser así, entonces definitivamente tengo que prohibirte que vuelvas a dejar que Shukaku tome control de ti, no puedo permitir que nadie más que yo pueda hacerte sentir con esas connotaciones.

Gaara parpadeó de una forma que hasta pareció un tanto cómica, mirando fijamente a Sai quien sonreía como si acabase de decir un chiste.

- Comienzo a entender un poco porque a Temari le desagradas tanto -fue todo lo que dijo el Kazekage-.

- Gaara-koi, esas cosas son crueles, no puedes decírmelas así.

- Y yo te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma.

Sai sin embargo sonrió de una manera que al pelirrojo no le agradó demasiado. Era cierto que la mayoría del tiempo Sai siempre estaba sonriendo como obseso y desesperando a las personas... pero definitivamente la forma en la que acababa de hacerlo era del tipo para perturbarse. Gaara comprobó que tenía la razón cuando el pelinegro cortó repentinamente la distancia que los separaba y prácticamente se le abalanzaba encima, teniendo el cuidado de capturar convenientemente su boca entre sus labios, deslizando su lengua con presteza. Gaara gimió ahogadamente cuando Sai presionó con experiencia su cuerpo contra el suyo, pasando con rapidez sus manos sobre sus ropas de Kazekage. El ojiverde aun podía recordar los "divertidos" problemas que tuvieron al principio debido a sus vestimentas, pero que el ninja de La Raíz se encargó de borrar una vez que adquirió la practica necesaria ¡Y vaya que había estado empeñándose en el asunto!

- Sai... Sai es... ¡Espera! -gritó Gaara, utilizando sus manos para intentar crear un fallido escudo entre el ojinegro y él- Es mi oficina, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

- ¿No? -preguntó ingenuamente- ¿Por qué no? Técnicamente podemos hacerlo casi en cualquier lugar si tenemos la destreza necesaria y la...

- No me refiero a eso -cortó- No podemos sencillamente olvidarnos que esta es la oficina en la que trabajo y que cualquiera podría venir.

- Cerré la puerta con pasador -dijo entonces- Además, somos shinobis, Gaara-koi, esto debe ser un juego de niños para nosotros.

El pelirrojo hubiese querido decirle al otro que dejara de llamarlo de esa forma tan ridícula, y que además aquello definitivamente no podría parecerse a un juego de niños, porque los niños no eran tan perversos como para andar jugando cosas parecidas por allí. Pero cuando Gaara se vio prácticamente acostado sobre su escritorio, con la mayoría de su blanca piel expuesta y con todos los documentos que tenía y que ahora estaban regados por el suelo, no le quedó más remedio que dejar de pensar tanto y preferentemente mejor dedicarse a sentir... lo cual no era una difícil tarea, principalmente cuando Sai decidió llevar su aun flácido miembro hacia su boca, comenzando a lamer y mordisquear con suavidad. Gaara jadeó sonoramente cuando el ANBU lo rodeó completamente sobre su boca, presionando la suave y sensible piel con su lengua y acariciando apenas con sus dientes. Sai tenía una boca prodigiosa... y que además sabía usar bastante bien con una frecuencia nada despreciable; quizás se debía a esa obsesión suya con los penes que pareció calmarse cuando se emparejó con Gaara, ya que ahora su obsesión se limitaba únicamente a su novio y ya no andaba por allí molestando a las demás personas... bueno, al menos no con la descarada frecuencia con la que antes lo hacía.Sai nunca negaría que le fascinaba la sensación de tener el miembro de su novio en la boca... tan increíblemente suave, tan caliente y pulsante.

Luchando por recuperar el autocontrol de su persona, Gaara abrió los ojos tratando de incorporarse un poco y controlar su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar. Cuando aparentemente lo hizo, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y al mismo tiempo usándolos como soporte, se dobló lo suficiente para mirar como Sai devoraba su erección... y la imagen era sencillamente de lo más excitante. Sin embargo para su fortuna, el pelirrojo aun así logró dominarse lo suficiente.

- Sai -su voz salió desentonada- Lo que sea que hagas... hazlo rápido. Recuerda que... es mi...

Sai detuvo sus movimientos, sacando de su boca el mojado miembro logrando que el ojiverde gimiera por el contacto frió que el aire hizo sobre la saliva de su erección.

- Tu oficina -completó él, entrecerrando los ojos- Pero esto sólo lo hace mejor... Jiraiya-sama lo dice en sus libros, y también Kakashi-sensei. Rozar el limite de la moral, romper las normas... tocar lo prohibido.

Joder con aquellos malditos pervertidos. Pero a Gaara no le importaba demasiado, no cuando la mano de Sai había comenzado a masturbarlo lentamente, y los dedos de la otra se deslizaban, resbaladizos -aunque no tenía idea siquiera de cómo es que lo estaban, porque francamente se hallaba más perdido que nada-, hasta encontrar su hendidura, rozando apenas el contorno sin hacer siquiera el amago de entrar.

- ¡Sai! -gritó el pelirrojo sofocado- O lo haces tú... o te juro que lo hago yo.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido, ya que él era el único que podía ver una fase completamente diferente de Gaara que nadie más conocía... un comportamiento que sólo le había mostrado a él, algo que era suyo. Un Gaara totalmente diferente del serio, reservado e indiferente que siempre se mostraba para con todos, y eso definitivamente hacia delirar de alegría a Sai -porque él estaba seguro que así debía de sentirse la alegría-, y de igual modo, el ojinegro sabía que había parte de si mismo que únicamente le había mostrado a su novio... era como un secreto compartido.

No queriendo desesperar más al Kazekage, y además tratando de llevar todo lo más rápido posible para que después su novio no fuese a recriminarle que alargó todo en su "sagrada" oficina por simple maldad, Sai deslizó dos de sus dedos hacia el interior del ojiverde, sacándolos con lentitud y volviéndoos a meter, en una simple mímica que trataba de imitar lo que vendría después. Gaara se sentía en algo muy cercano al cielo o cualquier otro desgraciado sitio donde hubiese placer en enormes cantidades, pero, cuando Sai dejó ambas tareas soltando su miembro y retirando los dedos que se movían dentro de él, el pelirrojo estuvo tentado a gruñir de insatisfacción de no ser porque sabía perfectamente que era lo que vendría después, cosa que quedó comprobada cuando a vio con ojos turbios como Sai terminaba de librarse de su pantalón y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese ser considerada como una molestia, únicamente lo suficiente como para liberar su ya más que endurecido miembro.

El contraste que debían de dar ambos definitivamente se juzgaría como de lo más vergonzoso, ya que los dos a medio vestir -o desvestir- en una habitación con hojas regadas por el suelo y un escritorio que no era tan amplio, definitivamente no se trataba de un cuadro para enorgullecerse, pero Gaara fácilmente dejó estos pensamientos a un lado -y cualquier pensamiento en realidad- cuando el pelinegro lo jaló más hacia la orilla, abriendo sus piernas y seguidamente colocando la punta de su miembro en su ya ansiosa entrada. Cuando Sai dio una suave embestida metiendo su erección a la mitad, Gaara soltó una maldición deliciosamente teñida de satisfacción, lo que indudablemente hizo que su novio repitiera la acción, adentrándose hasta donde pudo, antes de mecerse hacia atrás deslizando su miembro hacia fuera para volverlo a empujar.

Pronto el serio y respetable recinto se llenó de jadeos descarados, gemidos ahogados y el ruido inconfundible de dos cuerpos chocando entre sí de forma excitante. Sai apretó con fuerza las firmes caderas del pelirrojo, intentando profundizar más, golpeando repetidas veces ese punto que hacía que Gaara mascullase algunas palabras entrecortadas y matizadas de una voz siseante y tosca. Sai gemía de una forma suave, quizás hasta con un cierto toque de sensualidad que no se podía negar, y mucho menos tampoco el placer que lo recorría de pies a cabeza mientras se empujaba contra aquel cuerpo que lo recibía tan ardorosamente, haciéndole olvidar incluso hasta los pensamientos más consistentes que tenía. Sintiendo que llegaría al final, y sin desear aplazar el momento, el pelinegro extendió su mano atrapando la caliente erección de su novio, comenzando a bombearla con firmeza y delirante velocidad, viendo como ahora Gaara se arqueaba y retorcía, buscando su propia liberación.

El chocar de pieles continuó unos instantes más hasta que con un grito sordo, Sai se adelantó derramándose al mismo tiempo que se impulsaba lo más posible en el calido pasaje, mojándolo con su simiente. Poco después su mano quedó igualmente bañada de blanco -e incluso también la ropa superior que aun traía puesta-, terminando todo no únicamente en una exquisita culminación, sino también en un pequeño y personal desastre.

El ojinegro se separó, rompiendo la conexión de sus cuerpos y dejándose caer en la silla cercana, recuperando el aliento, mientras que Gaara hacía lo mismo aun acostado sobre su escritorio que definitivamente nunca volvería a ser visto de la misma forma.

- Debería dejar que Temari te _eduque_ -fue lo primero que pudo articular el pelirrojo cuando pudo recuperar el suficiente aliento-.

- ¿Quieres que ella me eduque en esto? -fue la inmediata respuesta de Sai- Lo siento... pero ella no es mi tipo... es demasiado... mujer.

Gaara pudo haberse reído de eso, pero únicamente sonrió, cerrando los ojos y tratando de disfrutar un poco más de aquella inesperada sesión.

- Espero... -continuó hablando Sai, desde su silla donde estaba completamente rendido- Que con esto te quede claro que sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir así... dile a ese Shukaku que no se meta en mis derechos.

El Kazekage suspiró satisfecho, allí teatralmente postrado sobre su escritorio, medio desnudo y recientemente follado no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su novio. Ah, pero en cuanto se le pasara la tontera que tenía en ese momento y recuperara su natural capacidad de raciocinio... él y Sai iban a tener una larga conversación sobre lo que se puede hacer y lo que no... y sobre todo, donde _se_ puede y donde _no_ se puede.

Además claro, de averiguar que tantas cosas eran las que decían Jiraiya-_sama_ y Kakashi-_sensei_.

**Anexo XVII**

_Descansado entretenido mirando el cielo, tratando de encontrarle forma a las nubes... era curioso, pero eso le recordaba a alguien aunque no podía estar seguro de a quien. _

_Aunque Jiraiya había dicho que regresarían al País del Fuego y consiguientemente a Konohagakure, el sannin había estado desviándose en su camino de vuelta, diciendo que era algo esencial para sus "investigaciones". Sasuke y Naruto no habían peleado por el hecho, ya que pasar unos cuantos días dedicándose únicamente a descansar no parecía del todo malo, quizás y hasta bien podría decirse que les hacía falta. Ambos habían cubierto el entrenamiento de su sensei en menos tiempo -y con mucha más eficacia- de la cual Jiraiya había esperado. Así que oficialmente los dos ya podían ir por allí presumiendo que eran grandes ninjas y patrañas similares._

_Pero en lugar de estar presumiendo o algo parecido, los dos estaban allí, recostados sobre el suelo disfrutando de un momento de absoluta calma, permitiéndose adormecerse y holgazanear cuanto quisieran, mientras que su "maestro" estaba usualmente perdido como era ya la costumbre. Sasuke no se quejaba de que el rubio estuviese jugueteando con su mano derecha utilizando la izquierda que le pertenecía, entrelazando sus dedos y balanceando ambas manos con un aire distraído e infantil... el Uchiha estaba demasiado cómodo como para molestarse por una pequeñez como esa. _

_Naruto bostezó, dejando caer su mano sobre el pasto y arrastrando la de Sasuke también, quien únicamente se limitó a gruñir un poco, logrando que una risita del rubio le hiciera eco. Seguidamente el ojiazul volvió a poner sus manos en alto, cambiando posiciones, moviéndolas de un lado a otra intentando que su compañero hiciera lo mismo con la suya, pero el moreno no tenía intenciones de cooperar. _

_- Neh, neh, mira, Sasuke -llamó Naruto alegremente- Pareciera que estamos haciendo sellos. _

_Perezosamente Sasuke giró la vista hacia el jugueteó de su novio, y desde cierto punto de vista tuvo que reconocer que Naruto había conseguido cierto efecto con sus movimientos, como si de verdad estuviesen intentando alguna especie de técnica. _

_- Dobe -la típica palabra salió de su boca- Siempre pensando en tonterías._

_- ¡Hey! No es una tontería, dattebayo -Naruto se giró con indignación- Hasta creo que podríamos intentarlo -dijo únicamente con la intención de no ceder la razón tan fácilmente-._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Hacer sellos juntos._

_- Ya lo hacemos -Sasuke reviró los ojos-. _

_Era cierto que desde que habían perfeccionado sus respectivas habilidades con los elementos, Sasuke y Naruto crearon un considerable numero de técnicas que combinaban certeramente ataques de fuego y viento, siempre tratando de superar lo que ya habían logrado en busca de hacerlo mejor y más efectivo. _

_- No así -dijo malhumorado el rubio- Yo digo que lo intentemos con una sola mano._

_- El estilo es interesante pero no me parece gran cosa._

_- Teme -soltó Naruto- Estoy diciendo que deberíamos intentarlo de esta forma -agitó sus manos con dedos entrelazados, como para darle un énfasis a sus palabras- Con una sola mano y utilizando la mano del otro. _

_- Ya te dije que es una tontería, necesitaríamos concentrarnos bastante y... ¡Y no es posible! _

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no es posible? -Naruto se incorporó rápidamente- Nada es imposible'ttebayo, sobre todo si ni siquiera lo has intentado. _

_El pelinegro gruñó con molestia porque su placentero rato de descanso había terminado gracias a un exaltado Naruto con ideas estúpidas. Con una cara que expresaba completo enfado, el Uchiha se sentó también, mirando a Naruto como si quisiera desaparecerlo. _

_- Dame tu mano -ordenó secamente Sasuke-. _

_Automáticamente el rubio obedeció, dándole la mano al otro, quien la tomó con firmeza. _

_- Voy a demostrarte lo estúpido que es esto -refunfuñó el ojinegro- Intenta moldear tu chackra. _

_Una vez más Naruto siguió la indicación sin detenerse mucho a pensar en ella. Al instante un brillo azulado cubrió su mano, lo que hizo juego con el brillo que también cubrió la mano del moreno. Haciendo eso Sasuke intentaba demostrar que la idea del rubio era sencillamente descabellada, un simple desperdicio, pero en cuanto sus respectivos chackras se unieron de forma tremendamente armoniosa, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo trabajaban en equipo tratando de complementar al otro o de hacer desaparecer sus debilidades, hasta el momento jamás habían intentado algo semejante. _

_- Puede ser que tengas algo de razón -dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el contacto-. _

_Naruto pareció confundido, pero no tardó en sonreír de forma victoriosa. _

_- ¡Claro que tengo la razón! ¡Lo que pasa es que a ti únicamente te gusta pelear, dattebayo!, pero es bueno ver que aceptas tus errores, ya solo te falta pedirle una disculpa a tu futuro Hokage y... _

_Pero el ojiazul no continuó hablando, porque Sasuke se inclinó hacía él y lo besó. Eso era mejor que cualquier disculpa... y eso Naruto lo sabía muy bien, por lo cual no se molestó en quejarse y contrariamente cerró los ojos, abriendo después la boca un poco en una implícita invitación. _

**Anexo XVIII**

_La noche anterior había sido ciertamente un desfile de vergüenzas para su persona. _

_Jiraiya era un bebedor de sake consumado, y si tenía la oportunidad de beberlo en grandes cantidades y acompañado de hermosas mujeres -seguramente únicamente interesadas en el dinero que pudieran obtener- ¡Era claro que no desaprovecharía algo así!, y precisamente eso había sucedido la noche anterior. Usualmente cuando eso pasaba, sus dos alumnos se decidían a dejarlo solo volviendo después para llevárselo cuando ya estaba borracho y completamente perdido. Las cosas fueron diferentes sin embargo, ya que después de que un Jiraiya parlanchín y desesperante hubiese estado hostigando a Naruto cuando él y Sasuke estaban por irse, hizo que el rubio tomase sake únicamente para callar a su maestro. Y después de unos cuantos tragos terminó tan borracho como su sensei, porque Naruto era bastante receptivo en cuanto al alcohol se refería y no se necesitaba de mucho para embriagarlo. Y entonces Sasuke tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de tener que quedarse a contemplar las idioteces de los dos convocadores de ranas. Pero no era eso lo que había enojado a Sasuke, ni lo que lo llevó casi a cometer un asesinato; era la segunda vez que Naruto se emborrachaba -y de nuevo por culpa del sannin- y aunque era molesto tampoco se trataba de una razón para odiar verdaderamente a su novio... ah, pero lo que había hecho estando borracho era otra historia. _

_A pesar de su "relación", Naruto jamás había dejado de apreciar cuando una mujer era bella, de hecho, parecía que en ocasiones también se le iba demasiado la mirada justo como a su maestro en presencia de una chica bonita, todo debía de ser sin embargo gracias a la muy mala influencia de aquel pervertido que se hacía llamar sensei, aunque lo que el rubio realmente parecía apreciar era belleza. Afortunadamente el Uzumaki no parecía tener dobles intenciones -o intenciones sucias y perversas- cada que miraba a una chica linda. _

_Y esto quedó bastante comprobado cuando Naruto había quedado junto a dos hermosas jovencitas que no se molestaron en ser delicadas ¡Al contrario!, se notó al instante cuales eran sus intenciones, sin embargo, Naruto no daba la apariencia de desear tocarlas siquiera, aunque si se dejaba "mimar" por ellas. Sasuke hubiese tenido a un montón de mujerzuelas fáciles -como usualmente las llamaba- encima de no ser porque una simple mirada suya, demostrando cuan frió y "malvado" podía llegar a ser, bastó para que ninguna de las chicas quisieran acercarse después de haber sido intimidada. La risilla estúpida del rubio cuando una pelirroja estaba "jugando" con su cabello fue lo ultimo que necesito el Uchiha para ponerse de pie bruscamente, dirigirse al ojiazul y después fácilmente cargarlo sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un simple costal. Cuando llegaron a la posada en la cual se quedarían y más en especificó a la habitación que le correspondía a él y a Naruto, Sasuke lo dejó caer bruscamente sobre una cama y estaba dispuesto para comenzar a reñirle cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había quedado dormido después de haber estado quejándose incoherentemente mientras lo cargaba. _

_Así que la visión de aquella mañana era la de un Naruto acostado entre cobijas revueltas, con los dorados cabellos alborotados y una expresión ciertamente inocente en el rostro. Sasuke había tenido bastante tiempo desde que despertó como para calmar su furia por lo sucedido de anoche, al menos lo necesario como para no enojarse realmente con su compañero. Era Jiraiya quien siempre lo incitaba a las peores cosas y Naruto pensando muy poco en las consecuencias siempre secundaba. Lo que molestaba realmente a Sasuke en ese momento era recordar la forma en la que el rubio reía con esas dos estúpidas, porque eso le hacía sentir indudablemente molesto ¡Naruto era suyo! ¡Suyo, suyo, suyo! Eso lo tenía bastante claro desde hacía uno o dos años, por lo cual tampoco iba a tolerar que fuera el rubio quien se atreviera a coquetear -o cualquier cosa semejante- cuando alguna tipeja se le insinuara. ¿Qué tenían de bueno las malditas mujeres? _

_Nadie más tenía derecho a tocar siquiera a Naruto, porque el rubio le pertenecía. Era suyo. Un sonoro bostezo se escuchó, lo que le hizo saber a Sasuke que su acompañante había despertado. En la cama de al lado, Naruto se incorporaba mostrando una expresión claramente somnolienta, mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Un bostezo más, y luego se giró a Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente. _

_- Le hice caso a ero-sennin y tomé sake ¿Verdad? _

_Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de la mañana. _

_- ¿Y tú que crees, idiota? -preguntó a su vez Sasuke, en un fino siseó-._

_- ¡Maldito ero-sennin! -levantó el puño al aire de forma violenta- ¡Es la ultima vez que te escucho, viejo pervertido! _

_Naruto entonces se levantó de un salto, comenzando a estirarse bostezando una vez más. La primera vez que Naruto se emborracho, Sasuke de dio cuenta de que a pesar de que se le había pasado la mano tomando, el rubio no presentó ningún tipo de malestar al día siguiente... por lo cual, la famosa "resaca" nunca vino a afectarle. Y ahora al verlo caminando tan tranquilamente hacia el baño le comprobaba al Uchiha que Naruto debía de ser inmune a esas cosas. Y siendo Naruto tan raro, la verdad era que tampoco le sorprendía. _

_Era claro que el rubio no recordaba ninguna de sus idioteces de la noche anterior, pero eso no quería decir que Sasuke iba a olvidarlas. Él era mejor que cualquier mujer, por más linda, delicada o llena de curvas perfectas que pudiera ser. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo a ese cabeza hueca que se había conseguido como pareja. _

_Cuando el rubio salió del baño unos minutos después, con el cabello algo húmedo pues se lo había mojado al igual que la cara, y enjuagado algo la boca -porque tenía la sensación de que el sabor del sake aun estaba allí-, no se esperó que Sasuke lo fuera a "atacar", echándosele encima y arrojándolo bruscamente a su cama. _

_- ¡Hey, estúpido! ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, teme?! _

_El ojiazul hubiese deseado decir algo más, pero Sasuke encajó perfectamente su boca con la suya, deslizando su lengua caliente sin ningún problema hacía la cavidad ajena. El pelinegro coló rápidamente una de sus manos tocando el cuerpo que tenía prácticamente sometido bajo el suyo. Sin ninguna dificultad -o pudor en realidad- la deslizó hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón naranja que traía puesto el ojiazul y que convenientemente tenía el botón desabrochado, por lo cual fue bastante fácil bajar el cierre, y lo fue más aun el escabullirse entre la ropa. _

_Naruto soltó un quejido y se liberó del beso echando la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando el moreno envolvió su mano alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacía abajo. _

_- ¡Sasuke! -gritó apenas, mirando totalmente sorprendido al chico que tenía sobre él- Es... ¡Espera, demonios! ¿Qué es-estas haciendo? _

_Pero Sasuke no respondió, inclinándose hacia su cuello y mordiendo con saña la piel antes de comenzar a succionar. Y Naruto pronto se perdió en la confusión de su mente, creyendo que posiblemente aquello se debía de tratar de un sueño, por lo cual únicamente se dedicó a soltar pequeños jadeos sintiendo los dientes de Sasuke en su cuello y como aquella mano le masturbaba tan deliciosamente. Todo fue rápido aunque certeramente bien hecho, ya que luego de un ronco grito el rubio se vino cerrando con fuerza los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Entonces el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo se retiró, lo que le hizo tener que volver a abrir los ojos para ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. _

_Sasuke se encontraba de pie junto a la cama y sus ojos negros le miraban fijamente, de una forma ciertamente intensa. Y entonces el moreno alzó su mano derecha, manchada de blanco, llevándosela hacia la boca y lamiendo el espeso liquido de entre sus dedos. _

_- Que no se te olvide, Naruto -susurró el Uchiha con voz seductoramente ronca- Si vuelves a dejar que alguien se te acerque, matare a esa persona y me encargare de recordarte que estas conmigo... y no será de una forma que vayas a disfrutar, te lo aseguro. _

_Sin decir nada más, el moreno se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al cuarto de baño donde entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él. _

_En la cama y con la mente todavía nublada, Naruto únicamente pudo pensar que no tenía ni la más mínima y jodida idea de lo que acababa de pasar... pero era una estupenda forma de comenzar el día, eso había que reconocerlo. _

**Anexo XIX**

_Jiraiya trataba de contener la risa que quería escapársele de la boca al observar a sus dos alumnos. Hacía poco que decidieron quedarse en aquel páramo que habían encontrado cerca del camino, decidiendo montar uno de sus típicos "campamentos". Mientras el hombre trataba de esclarecer su mente y aprovechar aquella situación para dejar volar su imaginación estando totalmente dispuesto a escribir un capitulo completo de uno de sus tantos libros. Pero tuvo que aplazar un poco sus planes porque encontró más divertido observar a sus pupilos. _

_En aquel momento, ambos estaban sentados a una distancia prudencial de él, y mientras Naruto estaba con su usual parloteo, Sasuke a su lado terminaba de anudar una cinta roja en el brazo izquierdo del rubio. Una vez que lo hizo, Naruto lo miró con curiosidad, ya que igualmente Sasuke llevaba en su respectivo brazo izquierdo una cinta como la que acababa de amarrarle. _

_- Oe, Sasuke-teme, ya te deje hacer lo que querías, así que ahora dime para qué es esto -preguntó el ojiazul-._

_- Un recordatorio -respondió el Uchiha._

_- ¿Recordatorio? -Naruto parpadeó confundido- ¿De qué'ttebayo?_

_- No siempre vamos a pelear juntos, esto es un recordatorio del otro -trató de explicar- Así que cuando no este yo para salvarte, siempre podrás mirar el lazo y acordarte que si pierdes tendrás que darme la razón con que eres débil... y cuando yo lo vea me recordara que tengo que preocuparme del usuratonkachi con el que he tenido que entrenar. _

_Naruto miró detenidamente su cinta roja, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar esta vez a Sasuke con algo parecido a un puchero en su rostro. _

_- ¡Es algo cursi! -fue lo primero que dijo- Y además ¿Quién te dice que tienes que andar por allí acordándote de salvarme? ¡No necesito tu ayuda, bastardo! Y tampoco necesito acordarme mientras peleo sin ti que no tengo que perder ¡No soy débil, dattebayo! Y puedo demostrártelo cuando quiera._

_- Sólo cállate y no te lo quites nunca ¿Entiendes?_

_- ¡Bah! No sé ni porque te hago caso, maldito. _

_El rubio se puso de pie, intentando aparentar una completa indignación cosa que logró fácilmente. _

_- Voy a buscar leña, Sasuke-teme -dijo de mala forma-. _

_Con esas últimas palabras el ojiazul se alejó, todavía con la cabeza girada hacia el pedazo de tela que Sasuke había colocado en su persona. Una vez que el Uzumaki desapareció del campo de visión, Jiraiya ahora si soltó una carcajada estridente que se ganó automáticamente una mirada amenazante por parte del moreno. _

_- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? -preguntó el sannin, sonriente-._

_- ¿Qué verdad? -el tono de Sasuke era hosco-._

_- Que eso no es un tonto recordatorio. Lo has puesto para que todos sepan que están juntos y __comprometidos__._

_- No sé a lo que te refieres, __sensei__, pero te aconsejo que no te metas en cosas que no te importan -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Esta claro?_

_- Como quieras, muchacho ¡Ustedes dos son bastante entretenidos! _

_Sasuke gruñó y después volteó groseramente su mirada hacia otra parte, haciendo que el peliblanco sonriera. _

_Hacía ya mucho tiempo los ninjas acostumbraban colocar lazos en los brazos de sus parejas e igualmente los colocaban en los suyos, de tal forma que así le decían al mundo entero que estaban juntos y que lo mejor para el resto de hombres o mujeres era no acercarse a alguien ya comprometido o en su defecto hasta casado. Los lazos debían de ser iguales para ambos, así que muchos crearon diseños totalmente exclusivos para sus clanes o para sus parejas en especial, de tal forma que era raro encontrar dos diseños iguales entre tantas parejas que existían. Por lo cual si se conocía el diseño que un ninja utilizaba, entonces se sabía al instante como sería el de su esposa o pareja. Sin embargo esta práctica se dejó a un lado cuando demostró no ser muy conveniente, pues así se le estaba diciendo al enemigo quien estaba con quien y facilitar entonces su planeación de ataques. La costumbre estaba en completo desuso, pero aun así muchos la conocían como parte de la historia shinobi, por lo cual cualquiera con un poco de cultura identificaría al instante lo que aquel par de lazos rojos que traían Sasuke y Naruto significaban en realidad. _

_Naruto no era del estilo "cultural" por lo cual engañarlo con una mentira tan absurda era fácil. Jiraiya pensaba que era una lastima que Sasuke hubiese resultado ser tan __persuasivo__ y Naruto tan ingenuo, porque de otra forma, Naruto hubiese seguido sus pasos sin duda alguna, pero gracias a la intervención de Sasuke ahora el rubio no tenía ni tiempo -ni ganas- de convertirse en su sucesor de perversiones con chicas bonitas. _

_Aunque de igual forma también era provechoso para Jiraiya, porque ya sabía que escribir en el siguiente capitulo del Yaoi Yaoi Paradise. Sus dos protagonistas iban a regresar un poco a las viejas usanzas. _

**Anexo XX**

_El día era perfecto y caluroso, además de bastante tranquilo. Sakura Haruno caminaba entre la gente de su aldea, estando acompañada de un trío de niños con los cuales tenía cierto contacto desde hacía un tiempo. Ahora se encontraba con ellos luego de que estos cumplieran una ridícula misión de rescatar un gato... una misión que le había traído recuerdos de su viejo equipo. _

_- Por cierto... ¿Has sabido algo de Naruto-nii-chan, kore? _

_Sakura volteó a mirar a Konohamaru -aquel incansable niño que ahora parecía una copia de uno de sus compañeros de equipo- ligeramente. La chica de cabellos rosas trenzados había comenzado a pensar que Konohamaru y su equipo compuesto por Udon y Moegi, de cierta forma se parecía al equipo que ella había hecho con Sasuke y Naruto. _

_- No, y tampoco de Sasuke-kun -suspiró largamente- ¡Y lo extraño tanto!, es casi tiempo de que él y Naruto regresen. _

_Konohamaru tan solo asintió vagamente. Pronto la caminata que mantenían Sakura, su equipo y él los llevó hacia al puesto de vigilancia que se encontraba en las puertas principales de Konoha, ya que la chica mayor necesitaba ir a recoger un informe por el cual la había mandado Tsunade. _

_- Hola, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san -saludó cortésmente la pelirosa-._

_- Deberían darse una vuelta por allí -dijo Izumo de forma desinteresada-._

_- Les aseguro que encontraran algo interesante y por lo que han estado esperando. _

_- ¿Esperando? -preguntó Udon, levantando una ceja-. _

_Sakura dio un pequeño sobresaltó, girando su cabeza hacia el interior de la tranquila villa. _

_- ¿Quizás...? _

_Al instante comenzó a correr siendo seguida del trío de gennins que parecieron repentinamente tan entusiasmados como ella. Luego de dar vueltas, esquivar a la gente que se ponía en su camino y buscar bastante con la mirada, Sakura fue la primera en dirigir sus ojos hacia arriba, deteniéndose entonces poco a poco mientras su rostro mostraba sorpresa; Konohamaru detrás de ella también se detuvo, aunque a diferencia de la Haruno, él sonrió ampliamente. _

_- ¿Podrá ser? -preguntó vagamente la chica-._

_- ¡Es él! -aseguró el nieto del Sandaime-._

_- ¡Naruto! -gritó Sakura con fuerza- ¡Naruto! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! _

_Arriba de uno de los altos postes se encontraba un rubio que definitivamente era de todo menos inconfundible. Sakura buscó entonces nuevamente con la mirada viendo que Jiraiya se encontraba de pie junto al poste, y no solo eso, sino que también a su lado se hallaba un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos. La pelirosa dio entonces un gritó de alegría que se asemejó bastante a un chillido. _

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun, volviste! ¡Volviste! _

_Sakura corrió hacia él con digna emoción, resistiendo la necesidad de saltarle encima, porque eso sería bastante vergonzoso. Ya no era una niña como antes, y ya no tenía valor de hacer las mismas cosas insensatas y atrevidas. Pero no iba a negar que se estaba muriendo de ganas por intentarlo ¡Sasuke se había vuelto aun más guapo de lo que ya era!_

_Naruto bajó entonces de un largo saltó, cayendo casi al lado del Uchiha, que permanecía de brazos cruzados, manteniendo una expresión sería en el rostro. _

_- ¡Sasuke-kun, estas tan alto! -dijo ella con sus ojos verdes destilando admiración- ¡Y te ves tan bien! _

_Sasuke reviró los ojos, soltando después un ligero suspiro. _

_- Hola, Sakura -dijo apenas-._

_- ¡Neh, Sakura-chan! -el rubio al instante se hizo notar- ¡Yo también crecí! _

_La chica giró su mirada hacia el rubio, inclinando un poco la cabeza. _

_- Ah, sí... eso creo -pronto, abrió bien sus ojos verdes- Es cierto, eres más alto que yo._

_- Sí, eso parece -respondió el ojiazul, sonriendo un poco-. _

_Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír también, observando detenidamente a sus dos amigos, notando las diferencias que existían entre los niños que ella recordaba. Después, en un gesto que intento ser tímido se llevó el dedo índice hacia una de sus mejillas, mirando con dulzura hacia el pelinegro. _

_- Sasuke-kun ¿No crees que estoy más bonita y femenina? _

_- Te ves igual que siempre, Sakura -respondió el Uchiha-._

_- Sí, Sakura-chan, estas bien, no has cambiado en nada, dattebayo -dijo Naruto, levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación-. _

_La pelirosa se sintió rechazada... ¡Doblemente rechazada!, su expresión dulce cambio entonces por una molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando de cierta mala forma al ojiazul. Jiraiya tosió un poco entonces, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. _

_- '__Estos dos son un desastre__' -pensó el viejo sannin- '__Ahora entiendo aun más porque terminaron juntos ¡Son incapaces de entender a una mujer!__ '._

_- ¡Hey, Naruto-nii-chan! -el grito de Konohamaru llamó la atención de todos-. _

_Se escuchó un estallido después seguido de una ligera cortina de humo, y pronto en el lugar en el que había estado parado Konohamaru, había ahora una exuberante chica desnuda -cubierta apenas miserablemente por un poco del humo que había quedado-, de cabellos castaños y sonrisa coqueta. Segundos después y con un segundo estallido, la figura de Konohamaru volvió a aparecer, mostrando una cara alegre. _

_- ¿Qué tal ha estado, kore? ¿He conseguido lograr ese bam-boom? _

_Sin embargo Naruto dejó salir una risa corta, mirando con cierta condescendencia al niño que en el pasado lo había adoptado como su sensei, y después como su rival, aunque era de conocimiento público en el realidad lo que Konohamaru buscaba era imitar al rubio, porque desde luego, Naruto era su ejemplo a seguir. _

_- Konohamaru, ya no soy un niño... así que ya no deberías utilizar técnicas como esa -fueron las razonables palabras del Uzumaki-. _

_Konohamaru bajó la vista, luciendo una expresión decepcionada. Sakura por su parte miró con curiosidad a Naruto, como si no le conociera, pensando en que realmente su compañero de equipo no sólo había cambiado físicamente, sino también de forma interna lo cual era algo inesperado. _

_- ¡Esa técnica es demasiado débil! -gritó estridentemente el rubio, levantando el puño con decisión- ¡Así que...! _

_Pero sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente, cuando Sasuke le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. _

_- Ni te atrevas, Naruto -ordenó-. _

_El ojiazul se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, mirando con enojo hacia el Uchiha. _

_- ¡No tenías derecho a pegarme, dattebayo! _

_- Sí tenía -aseguró-._

_- ¡Claro que no, teme! _

_- ¡Tengo más derecho sobre ti que cualquiera en el mundo!_

_- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Únicamente yo tengo derecho sobre mi mismo!_

_- ¡Pues no lo creo y lo sabes!_

_- ¡Deja de ser tan molesto, Sasuke-baka! _

_Sakura entonces suspiró, pensando en que quizás Naruto no había madurado tanto como ella creía, lo cual no resultaba una sorpresa ¡Pobre de su Sasuke-kun entonces!, que seguramente había tenido que estar soportando pelea tras pelea con Naruto todo por culpa del rubio y sus niñerías. _

_Sin embargo casualmente se dio cuenta de que en el brazo izquierdo del Uzumaki se encontraba amarrado un trozo de tela de color rojo, con los extremos atados que eran largos balanceándose en el aire. Y seguidamente también se dio cuenta de que en el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke se encontraba un lazo exactamente igual._

_Un horrible sentimiento inundó el pecho de la ojiverde, mientras que lo único que podía pensar de forma desesperada, era que aquello no significase lo que ella creía que significaba. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Que malos son aquí conmigo XD me hacen sentir menos apreciada, insisto en que en este lugar no les gusta dejarme reviews ¿Neh? Whatever, tampoco es tan importante. Lo que sí, es que vengo con presión, tengo que ir a casa hoy me que han dejado salir temprano del trabajo, pero eso sí, a las personas que me dejan un mensajito, saben que se los agradezco.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo._..._" ——°¤:.


	18. Capitulo XVII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DiStInToS CaMiNoS ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XVII**

- ¡**A**l fin en casa'ttebayo!

Con este grito estruendoso, Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la gran cama que estaba en su habitación y la de Sasuke... ¡Su habitación!, lo que automáticamente decía que estaban en el Barrio Uchiha ¡De regreso en su querida Konoha!

- Hmpf, dobe -Sasuke sonrió, desanudando la banda de la aldea, quitándosela y liberando su frente- Parece que ha sido una eternidad desde que nos fuimos.

- Sí, ya extrañaba mucho este lugar.

Naruto se estiró, girándose después quedando sobre su costado derecho y de haber podido, se habría puesto boca abajo, pero la ya bastante notoria barriga de siete meses se lo impedía completamente.

- Estoy enorme -se quejó el rubio, acariciando su estomago- Un mes más y podré comenzar a rodar como Chouji con uno de sus jutsus.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y soltó una corta carcajada, antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los costados de la cama, apoyando un pie sobre su rodilla izquierda para poder quitarse las sandalias.

- Exageras -dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa- Yo creo que estas bien.

- Neh, que eso me suena a burla, bastardo -replicó Naruto, aun felizmente tendido en la cama-.

- Hablo en serio, creo que luces perfecto.

El ojiazul dejó salir un bufido, negando con la cabeza. Sasuke terminó de sacarse la otra sandalia y seguidamente se puso de pie, rodeando la cama y acostándose al lado de Naruto, así ambos quedaron observándose de frente, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Y entonces, el pelinegro alargó su mano y quitó algunos mechones rubios que cubrían la frente del ojiazul y tapaban un tanto sus ojos.

- Además, me gusta ver donde escondes a nuestro hijo -Sasuke sonrió de una forma inusualmente enternecedora en él-.

- ¿Esconder? -rió el rubio- ¡Yo no diría que lo estoy escondiendo!

- Me gustas así -replicó de forma bastante convincente- Me gustas de cualquier forma... incluso cuando se te va el sentido y te pones en tu estado de semi demonio trastornado.

- ¡Teme! -rió jovialmente, mirándolo con cierta dulzura- Sólo a ti podría gustarte de esa forma, el resto me temería.

- El resto no esta estúpidamente enamorado de ti -admitió sin vergüenza-.

- Oi, ¿Y sólo porque estas enamorado de mí no me tienes miedo? -Naruto arqueó ambas cejas rubias- ¿Y si tu vida peligrara? ¿Y si yo perdiera el control y pudiese matarte?

- Si es eres tú, entonces no me molestaría. Morir en manos de la persona que quiero sería quizás el mejor final que puedo tener.

- ¡Idiota! -replicó al instante- Siempre diciendo tonterías, Sasuke-teme, siempre, dattebayo.

Sasuke iba a objetar, pero el rubio extendió su mano izquierda, colocando sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos y acariciándolos con gentileza. Al pelinegro aquel momento se le antojó como uno de esos instantes memorables e íntimos que se daba el lujo de compartir con su esposo. Únicamente cuando se encontraban fuera de los ojos ajenos es que ambos se daban la libertad de demostrar sin disimulo lo que realmente sentían por el otro. Repentinamente sin embargo, Naruto retiró su mano del rostro ajeno y rápidamente se la llevó hacia su estomago, tomando la tela de la camisa negra alzándola y revelando su prominente barriga.

- Se mueve -masculló Naruto-.

Y Sasuke contempló con maravilla como una pequeña porción de la piel del vientre se levantaba sobresaliendo, y lentamente se deslizaba hacia uno de los costados para después desaparecer. Como si estuviera encantado, el Uchiha alargó su mano y la colocó en espera de constatar lo escuchado y visto, y en realidad no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que pronto sintió aquella casi mágica sensación sobre la calida piel de su esposo.

- Esa vieja -dijo entonces Sasuke, moviendo suavemente la mano sobre el vientre del rubio- Aun no le perdono que se haya atrevido a ser ella quien sintiera esto por primera vez en mi lugar.

Naruto rió suavemente, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado y lleno de bienestar.

- No irás a ponerla en el primer lugar de tu lista de venganzas ¿O sí? -preguntó el Uzumaki jocosamente-.

- Serás dobe -respondió Sasuke con sencillez-.

Pasaron así unos instantes más, en los que el pelilargo consideró que el mejor lugar para su mano en aquel momento era sobre el estomago de Naruto, ya que se acercó aun más a él y dejó descansar su mano suavemente en aquel sitio.

- Vamos a tener un bebé -dijo Naruto, con un suspiro- Es... es increíble ¿Verdad?

Sasuke clavó sus negras orbes sobre el estomago redondeado y unos segundos después subió la mirada para enfocarla en los ojos azules del otro.

- Lo es -dijo al fin con solemnidad-.

- Una familia -comentó vagamente- Yo siempre quise tener una familia... siempre quise tener padres y también hermanos -suspiró casi inaudiblemente- Pero supongo que ahora ya no importa, tú fuiste como un hermano para mí, que es más de lo que podía esperar en ese tiempo. Y pronto tendremos un hijo, y quiero que este hijo tenga muchos hermanos, así no va a sentirse solo nunca, porque tendrá una gran familia.

Y ese en realidad también era el mayor deseo de Sasuke. Quería tener una familia, y quería ser igualmente un buen padre, porque no deseaba hacer sentir a ninguno de sus hijos menospreciado o menos valioso, ni mucho menos presionarlo simplemente para lograr un montón de expectativas absurdas. Quería que cada uno de sus hijos creciera de la forma más sana posible, y también sabiéndose amado por sus padres, aunque muchos pensaran que aquello podría ser contraproducente para la vida de un shinobi. Sasuke estaba seguro de que no era necesario privar a unos pobres niños del cariño que necesitan únicamente para hacer de ellos unos buenos ninjas de sangre fría, lo sabía porque ser un buen o mal ninja se encontraba en la educación recibida... y si alguno de sus futuros hijos no poseía el "carácter" para la vocación de shinobi, entonces podría ser otra cosa, porque a Sasuke no le importaba a que fueran a dedicarse sus hijos siempre y cuando eso los hiciera felices, ya que lo que deseaba era una familia feliz, como nunca antes pudo tenerla.

Con una sonrisa casi avergonzada, el moreno se removió un poco, considerando que era muy pronto para estar pensando en hijos que aun no tenía cuando apenas el primero estaba por nacer. El futuro ya se decidiría a su debido tiempo.

- Neh, Sasuke, aun no hemos escogido ningún nombre.

Eso bastó para que el Uchiha pusiera completamente sus pensamientos en el presente. Miró en silencio a su esposo, moviendo la mano que mantenía sobre su estomago, acariciando la piel suavemente, deleitando seguramente no únicamente a su hijo nonato, sino también a su pareja.

- ¿Has pensado en alguno? -cuestionó al fin-.

- No -Naruto negó como pudo- Pero yo creo que tú sí, dattebayo, siempre eres demasiado cuidadoso con todo.

Sasuke sonrió, pero prefirió no hacer no hacer ningún tipo de comentario por lo escuchado.

- Si es niño puede llamarse como tu padre -sugirió el ojinegro-.

- ¿Minato? -Naruto pareció sorprendido- Tú... ¿Tú de verdad quieres que se llame así?

- Sí -dijo, convencidamente-.

La sorpresa que brilló con franqueza en los ojos azules fue suficiente para que el moreno se sintiera enteramente conmovido, sabiendo al instante que aquella simple elección había traído una alegría bastante grande a su esposo, aunque él no lo dijera.

- Entonces si es niña se llamará como tu madre -dijo rápidamente Naruto- ¡Mikoto-chan!

Ahora Sasuke fue el que pareció un tanto sorprendido, pero prontamente sonrió de esa forma que Naruto a le parecía que sencillamente lo hacía más atractivo a la vista.

- Bien, ya tenemos los nombres -había un tono de alegría en la voz del rubio- Ahora sólo queda un gran problema que me preocupa mucho.

- ¿Cuál? -Sasuke adoptó cierta actitud seria-.

- ¿Cómo es que vamos a cuidar a este bebé? ¡De sólo recordar lo que me dice Sakura-chan me dan escalofríos!, ¿Y si no sabemos hacerlo? ¿Y si nos equivocamos?

- Usuratonkachi -rió Sasuke- Es difícil, sí, pero no es nada que no podamos hacer... tienes un demonio adentro y lo has dominado toda tu vida ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que no crees poder con un hijo?

- ¡Es diferente! ¡Al demonio lo refundo en su celda! ¿Se supone que también mande a nuestro hijo a una celda?, ¡Eso es horrible!

El pelinegro ahora si se dejó llevar, y soltó una carcajada jovial, que causó instantáneamente que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Naruto, que fue reemplazada por aquella mueca parecida a un puchero que le había sobrevivido desde su niñez hasta ese momento.

- Ya nos las arreglaremos, y si no podemos, siempre tenemos un montón de gente para incordiar... como Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura...

- Tsunade-obaa-chan -siguió Naruto con la aparente lista- Shizune-onee-chan, Hinata-chan. Kurenai-sensei tiene un hijo ¿No? ¡Ella podría ayudarnos!

- ¿Ves? Ayuda es la que va a sobrarnos -Sasuke de hecho ya podía imaginarse la situación-.

- ¿Quién diría que esto iba a terminar así?

- ¿Él qué?

- ¡Estamos casados'ttebayo!, y nos queremos mucho ¡Y vamos a tener un bebé!... ¡Yo, casado con Sasuke-teme! ¿Quién iba a decirlo?. Cuando me pediste esa tontería de ser tu novio jamás pensé que esto iba a pasar.

- Claro, claro -Sasuke sonrió con notorio cinismo- Yo tampoco, esa no era mi intención... no se suponía que fuésemos a terminar felizmente casados y con hijos.

Y Sasuke nuevamente rió, esta vez de una forma diferente en la cual se notaba perfectamente una burla que en realidad no parecía tener un destinatario.

Naruto lo observó fascinado, comparando la imagen de aquel Sasuke riendo, acostado a su lado tan pacíficamente, con la del Sasuke de doce años, que siempre hablaba de vengarse y cuyos ojos azabaches no reflejaban nada en realidad, porque estaban opacos, vacíos. Cuando Sasuke paró un poco su risa y lo miró, Naruto entonces comprobó que aquellos ojos color ónice eran totalmente diferentes ahora. Tenían vida.

**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**

El prácticamente poco habitado Barrio Uchiha era un remanso de paz. La luna brillaba en el cielo oscurecido, y la tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire. Todo era tan perfectamente calmado que quien lo viese y conociera su historia, podría dudar de que allí realmente había pasado una catástrofe tan sangrienta y desdichada como la ocurrida años atrás.

Sobre uno de los techos de las tantas y tantas casas deshabitadas, _Sasuke_ se encontraba cómodamente sentado, dejando que la brisa nocturna moviese sus cabellos con suavidad, mientras que _él_ se ocupaba de poner su mente a trabajar, y concentrar sus pensamientos en las cosas últimamente ocurridas.

Al final la visita a Suna había resultado ser provechosa, ya que entre tantos pergaminos encontraron uno que hablaba sobre el inmenso chackra que poseía cada bijuu, y el cual de alguna forma se encontraba irremediablemente conectado entre sí, de tal forma que cada uno de los nueve demonios -ocho, según corrigió Sasuke jounnin con burla- estaba consciente de la existencia del otro, y también de su localización meramente por el hecho de que sus energías creaban rastros que los otros fácilmente podían seguir. Esa era la razón por la cual a cada demonio se le simplificaba la tarea de dar con otro de su especie; Akatsuki desgraciada -o mejor dicho, afortunadamente- a pesar de que tenía este conocimiento no pudo sacar provecho de él, porque esto únicamente funcionaba para los demonios en si, lo cual decía que aunque tuviesen encerrados a algunos bijuus, ellos no podrían indicarles donde se encontraban el resto.

Todos concordaron que ese pergamino que contenía aun más información relacionada y otros datos bastante útiles debía de ser llevado a Konoha, con la esperanza de que en conjunto con algún dato que se pudiese encontrar en la aldea de la Hoja fuese suficiente como para revelar el maldito misterio de una vez por todas. Aunque no era un gran descubrimiento si merecía merito, y luego de unos dos días más buscando sin encontrar ya nada que pudiese ser útil, la pequeña comitiva del País del Fuego regresó a darle todo el informe a Tsunade; como era de esperarse, una vez habiendo cumplido su misión secundaria, Sai se quedó a cumplir su misión primaria de vigilar al Kazekage, para diversión de Kankuro y disgusto de Temari.

La segunda buena noticia de todo aquello era que Jiraiya estaba de vuelta, y aparentemente con buenas nuevas, lo cual comenzaba a darles a todos la esperanza de que se encontraban cerca de resolver aquel gran desastre, que se había desatado desde hacía un par de meses.

- ¡Yo, Sasuke!

_Sasuke_ cerró los ojos frunciendo notoriamente el ceño, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

- ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí afuera!

Kakashi Hatake como era cierta costumbre en él, se había presentado de la nada en aquel solitario lugar. Pese a que seguramente ya era cerca de la una de la madrugada, Kakashi vistiendo su uniforme jounnin, sosteniendo el nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise, y agitando su mano con alegría, se hallaba de pie a un lado del lugar donde el pelinegro estaba sentado.

- Pasaba por aquí y me dije que tenía que venir a visitarlos -bajo la mascara que cubría su boca fácilmente se adivinaba una sonrisa- Pero no quise incomodar a nuestro matrimonio favorito, así que pensé en venir a verte a ti, creí que estarías sintiéndote solo.

El pelicorto sin embargo pareció que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro.

- Escuché que Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama se encuentran analizando la información que ahora tienen... hay grandes expectativas para ti ¿Eh?

_Sasuke_ finalmente se dignó a girarse a un lado, para observar al peligris que se había tomado la libertad de sentarse también.

- No molestes, Kakashi, no estoy de humor para ti -dijo por todo-.

- Oh, Sasuke-chan ¡No hieras mis sentimientos! -dijo alegremente- Tenía muchas ganas de verte, saber de ti ¿Qué ha estado haciendo mi no-alumno favorito?

El _Uchiha_ bufó con incomodidad, observando nuevamente hacia el frente el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

- Supongo que ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿No es así?

Ciertamente Kakashi había dado en el clavo, ya que _Sasuke _no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que pensamientos eran lo que ahora le sobraba.

- Demasiado -se animó a responder finalmente-.

- ¿Y ya has decidido algo?

- ¿Sobre qué? - Sobre lo que harás cuando regreses, porque sabes que nosotros estamos más que decididos a regresarte ¡Que nadie diga que no nos preocupamos por ti!

Por la expresión casi melancólica y taciturna que se adueñó del rostro del moreno, Kakashi estaba casi seguro de que algo positivo se había obtenido de toda la situación.

- ¿Regresaras a Konoha cuando te devolvamos? -cuestionó con cierto tono desinteresado-.

- ¿Para qué regresaría, Kakashi? -sin embargo, el tono de _Sasuke_ pareció afectado- Ya he visto donde me equivoque, ya he visto todo lo que no tengo y nunca tendré ¿Qué maldito caso tendría volver?

Oh, porque aquella era la honesta verdad. _Sasuke_ estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba viviendo en definitiva debía de ser alguna especie de "castigo", que algún tipo de divinidad vengativa le había dado con bastante justicia. Había observado durante semanas y semanas como aquel mundo que parecía un reflejo distorsionado del suyo, se había desarrollado maravillosamente como una amapola que florecía en todo su esplendor... mientras que su propio mundo no era más que una triste flor marchita. Aquel Sasuke Uchiha que había decidido quedarse al lado de Naruto era notablemente feliz, y no únicamente eso, sino que también podía darse el lujo de echarle en cara que él lo tenía todo: la venganza que había estado buscando, la resurrección de su clan, y, además de eso, más poder del que alguna vez _Sasuke_ pudo imaginar poseer. No es porque _él_ lo hubiese visto, ya que aquel Sasuke de cabello largo jamás le había dado una demostración, pero no era necesaria, porque era algo que se sabía sin necesidad de comprobarlo. ¿Y el resto de las personas que había conocido?, Naruto claramente sobrepasaba por mucho -demasiado, quizás- al Naruto de su mundo, ese al cual había tratado de matar, y él que tan desesperadamente quería que regresara a su aldea.¡Odiaba a aquel maldecido Sasuke!, porque aquella representación de su propia persona había tomado una sola decisión ¡UNA!, una y nada más que había cambiado completamente y de forma radical el rumbo de su existencia. _Sasuke_ siempre pensó que su vida tenía un destino del cual no podía escapar, que de esa forma estaban marcadas las cosas y que no iba a servir de nada intentarlo de otro modo... su destino era matar a Itachi a cualquier precio, nada más que eso importaba; la felicidad, la salud, el amor, la amistad o cualquier otra cosa parecida no tenían cabida en sus planes ¡No existía lugar para ellos dentro de su venganza!, porque no podría llevar a cabo su objetivo si intentaba mezclarlo con esas cosas tan estúpidas y humanas, que únicamente lo volverían débil e inútil. Pero aquel Sasuke Uchiha lo había logrado, había demostrado certeramente que no fue necesario para alcanzar los mismos objetivos el tener que sacrificarse a si mismo, que podía ser feliz, preocuparse por quienes lo rodeaban e incluso _amar_ y aun así... aun así lograr aquello que _Sasuke_ tan desesperadamente había deseado desde los siete años.

Si consiguieran regresarlo a su propio mundo -aquel que ahora le parecía tan gris y desdichado-, ¿Debía de regresar a Konoha?... ¿Cambiaria eso en algo todos aquellos errores que cometió?... ¿Podría enmendarse a si mismo por sus horribles faltas?. No, _Sasuke_ estaba seguro de que hiciera lo que hiciera nada podría reparar el pasado, nada sería suficiente para obtener siquiera algo ínfimamente parecido al perdón de aquellos a quienes pasó por encima todo con tal de lograr una venganza que ahora le parecía tan... tan hueca.

- Oh -Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible, con alegría- Hay muchos motivos en que vuelvas ¡Sería algo inteligente de tu parte!, siempre fuiste un chico listo aunque desgraciadamente no utilizaste correctamente esa inteligencia. Volver sería un acierto de alguna forma.

- Claro, me dirigiré directo a mi muerte, porque te aseguro que lo primero que harán será condenarme por traición -sonrió cansinamente- No hay caso, Kakashi.

- Naruto dejaría de buscarte.

Aquellas palabras realmente parecieron llegar hasta lo hondo en alguna parte del moreno, ya que cerró los ojos y en su rostro apareció cierta expresión que Kakashi no supo descifrar.

- Naruto esta muerto -dijo al fin, abriendo sus orbes negras y dirigiendo su vista hacia sus manos, que ahora estaban extendidas frente a él- Yo lo maté.

Si esa confesión alteró en algo al jounnin, este eficazmente no lo demostró, ya que contrariamente a lo que se esperaba en un caso como ese, Kakashi sencillamente se limitó a encogerse despreocupadamente de hombros restándole demasiada importancia al asunto.

- No fue eso lo que nosotros pudimos ver -dijo Kakashi- Seguramente para este momento Naruto estará bien, no importa si es el de este lugar o el del tuyo, Naruto siempre ha sido demasiado terco y no se dejara matar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo sé yo que ahora no esta muerto? ¿Cómo sé que después de venir aquí él no termino muerto por la pelea?

- No lo sabes, Sasuke, y cuando te regresemos, será tu deber averiguarlo.

- Y... ¿Y sí lo estuviera?

- Tendrás que vivir con eso.

El silencio pareció caer pesadamente entre ellos, y se alargó vanidosamente por un tiempo hasta que Kakashi consideró que era adecuado volver a intervenir.

- Me gustaría saber que es lo que planeas hacer cuando vuelvas.

- No tengo planes -dijo de forma vacía-.

- Deberías tenerlos, yo te sugiero que primero evalúes tus capacidades y habilidades, y sí aun tienes la idea de matar a tu hermano, entonces intenta hablar con nuestro Sasuke, te aseguro que podría darte unos cuantos consejos. Después, cuando regreses a tu Konoha, encuentra la forma de librarte del castigo si es que este es la muerte, y de allí en adelante estoy seguro de que podrás ingeniártelas, porque Naruto y Sakura seguramente van a apoyarte a pesar de todo, les importas mucho. Recuerda, la clave de la victoria no esta en hacer las cosas solo, sino en recibir ayuda de los demás ¿Cuántas veces no te lo dije de niño? El trabajo en equipo lo es todo. Nuestro Sasuke-chan es la prueba de ello.

_Sasuke_ permaneció en silencio unos momentos, antes de finalmente suspirar vagamente.

- Kakashi, como maestro quizás no seas tanto un desperdicio... ¿Dónde diablos se suponía que estabas cuando me largue con Orochimaru?

A Kakashi aquella pregunta no le tomó de forma tan desprevenida, de hecho hasta le pareció justamente comprensible, y por un momento sintió que aquel _Uchiha_ tan perdido en su propia oscuridad realmente era su alumno, y no una especie de copia del mismo.

- Acababa de hablar contigo.

- Sí, y te largaste. Debiste quedarte, eso habría sido de mucha ayuda.

_Sasuke_ tenía un estupendo punto a su favor ¡Magnifico, de hecho!. Pero Kakashi recordaba haberse ido porque deseaba que Sasuke -al menos "su" Sasuke- pensara en las palabras que acababa de decirle. Él jounnin jamás se esperó que esa misma noche lo perderían, al menos por unos momentos... era una desgracia que el otro _Sasuke_ hubiese resultado perdido aparentemente para siempre.

- La seguridad de la aldea es una porquería -dijo entonces _Sasuke_, casi con algo de cierto extraño humor en sus palabras- ¡Cualquiera puede entrar aquí! Deberían mejorar la vigilancia, es una burla.

- Sí, se lo dije a Hokage-sama una vez... en lo que a nosotros respecta ya hemos solucionado eso.

El moreno no respondió, y ahora sí pareció perderse completamente del mundo entero dentro de sus pensamientos.

Y Kakashi decidió quedarse a acompañarlo, decidió hacer lo que años antes no había hecho con su propio alumno, y que desafortunadamente el otro Kakashi -aquel, que estaba en aquel mundo tan desdichadamente parecido al suyo- tampoco había hecho.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXI**

_La velocidad a la que se desplazaban por el bosque que dividía al País del Fuego y al País del Viento era digna de mencionarse._

_El grupo formado por Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Temari avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, saltando de rama en rama por los árboles, con la indudable prisa destilando por cada poro de su piel._

_Ni siquiera había pasado una mísera hora desde que Jiraiya y sus dos alumnos habían regresado por fin de su largo entrenamiento a Konoha, cuando un halcón se presentó trayendo noticias urgentes de Suna. Noticias que hablaban de un seguro ataque de Akatsuki hacia su Kazekage, por lo cual pedían la más urgente de las ayudas a la Aldea de la Hoja, con la vaga -y casi ingenua- esperanza de que pudiesen llegar a tiempo para auxiliar en algo la situación. Y apenas el rubio había escuchado la situación de Gaara -después de reponerse del ligero shock que le provocó saber que su amigo ahora era el Kage de su aldea-, salió apresuradamente de la oficina de Tsunade sin esperar siquiera algún tipo de indicación, ignorando completamente a la líder de Konoha. Sasuke le siguió sin vacilar y mucho menos sin cuestionar ni un poco. Y a Tsunade no le quedó más remedio que pedirles a Sakura y a Kakashi que los acompañasen._

_Temari, quien estaba de visita por los exámenes chuunin, se les había unido después._

_Y allí estaban ahora los cinco, tratando de ir en contra del reloj aunque la mayoría era consciente de que dos días de viaje no conseguirían hacerlos en menos tiempo. _

_- ¡Naruto! -grito con reproche Sakura, mientras seguían saltando entre los árboles- ¡Acabamos de decir que tenemos que mantenernos juntos! _

_Ciertamente el rubio iba mucho más adelantado que el resto de su grupo, avanzando de una forma que podría considerarse casi desesperada. _

_- ¡No puedo hacerlo! -gritó fuertemente Naruto- Sé porque nos persiguen a Gaara y a mí -su voz sonaba inusualmente sombría- Tú lo sabes, Sakura-chan ¿No? Y también tú, Kakashi-sensei. _

_Atrás del rubio, Kakashi, Sakura y Temari parecieron sorprenderse y sentir de forma más tensa los segundos de silencio que siguieron. Sasuke sin embargo parecía extrañamente ajeno a todo. _

_- Yo... -la voz trémula del rubio volvió a cortar el aire que atravesaban- Yo... tengo al Kyuubi encerrado en mi interior. _

_Aquella sencilla confesión fue suficiente para conseguir que nadie más tuviese la intención de hablar, mientras que el pesar se adueñaba de sus rostros. Por un momento Sakura recordó un momento su niñez, y recordó también que en aquel momento... todas las personas estaban dándole la espalda a un Naruto igualmente niño como ella en ese tiempo._

_El Naruto actual sin embargo que iba saltando todavía lo más rápidamente que podía, se tomó con brusquedad la tela de la chamarra que se encontraba cubriendo su pecho, haciendo un énfasis especial con aquella acción. _

_- Gaara y yo... -continuó, con aquel tono entristecidamente enérgico- Tenemos demonios en nuestro interior... ¡Y por eso nos persiguen! -de la fuerza que llevaba, uno de sus pies que se apoyó sobre una rama despostilló la madera- ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio porque únicamente nos ven como monstruos! ¡Nos utilizan!... ¡Jamás nos han visto como otra cosa!, no importa lo que hagamos, no importa quienes seamos en realidad... ellos no nos ven como personas -mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, al grado de hacerlo sangrar- Gaara es exactamente igual a mí. _

_Lo ultimo dicho sorprendió a la rubia, quien inesperadamente levantó más el rostro clavando sus ojos verdes sobre la figura naranja que iba frente a ellos. _

_- Pero... a él le ha costado aun más que a mí... y ahora... ahora Akatsuki va detrás de él ¡Eso nos hace aun más iguales que antes! Pero, aun así... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Gaara siempre le toca lo peor? ¿Por qué a él? ¡Siempre a él! -la rabia era notoria en cada una de sus palabras- ¡Es por eso que me niego a esperar un instante más! ¡Esta vez voy a salvarlo! ¡Esta vez voy a poder ayudarlo! _

_Temari veía con ojos entristecidos y entrecerrados, escuchando cada palabra, sintiendo como se clavaba en su mente. Y entonces un extraño frescor chocó contra su mejilla, haciéndola reaccionar y enfocar nuevamente su mirada hacia delante._

_Y lo supo, mientras cerraba sus verdes ojos. Naruto estaba llorando, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agradecerle con toda sinceridad en su interior. _

_- ¡Naruto! _

_La voz profunda de Sasuke atrajo la atención del resto, menos obviamente, de la persona a la que había llamado. Al ver que su llamado había fallado, el moreno impulsó sus saltos imprimiéndoles una mayor potencia, llegando con una facilidad casi ridícula al lado del rubio que no se había siquiera girado a mirarlo. _

_- Basta -dijo moderadamente, pero aun así los demás pudieron escucharlo- Escúchame, tienes que calmarte... no vamos a perder en esto. Vamos a ayudarle, tú llegaste a tiempo para detenerme a mí... llegaras a tiempo para salvarlo a él. _

_Las palabras fueron mágicas, y Naruto cerró los ojos... ojos que en aquel momento tenían un tono carmesí llenándolos completamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estos habían recuperado el color azul cielo que tanto los caracterizaba, y Sasuke entonces pudo sentirse satisfecho al notar como las marcas en las mejillas del rubio las cuales se habían engrosado, ahora habían vuelto a la normalidad. _

_Nuevamente con sus emociones perfectamente controladas, Naruto se giró ahora sí para mirar al Uchiha, y le sonrió de forma agradecida mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. El moreno en respuesta se permitió sonreírle un momento antes de que su rostro volviese a adoptar aquella seriedad que podría decirse era casi natural en él._

_Y tras ellos, sus tres acompañantes miraron el mudo intercambió de sonrisas... pero Sakura fue la única que sintió un vuelco en el estomago._

**Anexo XXII**

_Cuando Temari salió de la Sala de Emergencias del rudimentario pero efectivo hospital de Suna, en sus labios llevaba una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos verdes ahora resplandecían con calma. A su lado, Kankuro lucía tan tranquilizado como su hermana. _

_- Él ya se encuentra bien -anunció Temari- En unos días estará como nuevo, no hay de que preocuparse._

_- ¡Lo sabía! -gritó Naruto por lo alto- ¡Gaara es el mejor!_

_- ¡Shhh, Naruto! -gritó entonces Sakura- ¡Baja la voz! Estamos en un hospital, tonto. _

_El equipo siete -que se encontraba recientemente reunido- había estado afuera de la Sala de Emergencias en espera de noticias referentes al Kazekage, que fue inmediatamente ingresado apenas había tenido la oportunidad. _

_Por fortuna llegaron justo a tiempo para auxiliar a Gaara, que en aquel momento con la noche ya bien entrada se encontraba peleando con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, que desde luego pretendía llevárselo. El Akatsuki no había tenido oportunidad, de eso no existía duda, pues aunque había logrado derrotar al pelirrojo, aun quedaban sus hermanos y obviamente también los cuatro ninjas de Konoha, dispuestos a llevar una pelea hasta los limites que esta requiriese, todo con tal de evitar que el Kazekage fuese llevado. Los miembros de Akatsuki que se atrevieron a entrar en el País del Viento tuvieron que emprender una retirada, siendo conscientes de que no podrían contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Y así por el momento la situación había sido salvada, para un alivio general no únicamente de la aldea, sino también de los hermanos del pelirrojo y obviamente de Naruto y los enviados de Konoha también. _

_- Les agradezco que hayan venido -Kankuro sonrió, mirando con agrado a los ninjas ajenos a su villa- Si no hubiesen llegado tan rápido, quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado._

_- ¡No es nada, dattebayo! -Naruto sonrió avergonzadamente, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza- ¡Aunque fue una mala suerte! Estoy seguro que le habríamos dado una paliza a ese sujeto._

_- Eso ya no importa ahora -dijo Temari- Les estamos en deuda._

_- No -negó rápidamente Naruto- Estamos a mano, ustedes nos ayudaron una vez cuando fuimos en busca de Sasuke._

_- Eso es verdad -habló esta vez la pelirosa- Se los debíamos de aquella ocasión, así que no se preocupen, nos da mucho gusto haber servido para algo._

_- Y vaya que lo hicieron -aseguró Kankuro- Por hoy ya no queda nada que hacer, lo mejor es que ustedes vayan a descansar._

_- Estoy de acuerdo -secundó la rubia- Mañana tan pronto como tengamos noticias de cómo va la recuperación de Gaara se las diremos._

_- ¡Yosh! -exclamó el ojiazul-._

_- Le he pedido a Baki que les prepare unas habitaciones, así que síganme para llevarlos a ellas -indicó Kankuro-._

_- Yo me quedaré aquí por si surge algo -dijo Temari- Espero que pasen una buena noche, al menos lo que resta de ella._

_- Igualmente, Temari-san -Sakura hizo una ligera reverencia-. _

_Seguidamente el equipo siete avanzó siguiendo a Kankuro, que parecía de bastante buen humor lo cual no era de extrañarse, pues su hermano ya estaba fuera de peligro, tanto como el que representaba Akatsuki, como el de su salud también. _

_- Necesito una buena siesta -dijo Kakashi con tono perezoso- Estoy bastante agotado._

_- ¡Pero tú no hiciste nada, Kakashi-sensei! -saltó la única chica presente- ¡Fue Sasuke-kun quien hizo todo el esfuerzo!_

_- Mah, es cierto -Kakashi se limitó a sonreír- Me has sorprendido, Sasuke, aunque todavía no lo he visto creo que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba._

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -dijo con emoción Sakura- ¡Sasuke-kun debe ser el doble o el triple de fuerte que antes! _

_Y los halagos no venían sin razón alguna, claro que no. Ya que cuando se hallaban cruzando el bosque, apenas habían llegado a un claro espacioso, Sasuke detuvo su marcha sin explicación alguna, e hizo rápidamente una serie de sellos reconocibles como los utilizados para las invocaciones, lo cual era acertado, ya que luego del sonido de una explosión y en medio de una humareda blanca se hizo presente una enorme pantera, con su pelaje negro brillando ante el sol que todavía se encontraba en el cielo. Sasuke había subido a la espalda del animal al igual que Naruto, y después fueron imitados por el resto de sus acompañantes. Aquel animal les había servido como un transporte increíblemente feliz, y había reducido el largo viaje de más de dos días únicamente a unas simples horas. _

_- Hmn -y aquella había sido toda la contestación que el moreno dio-._

_- No seas modesto, Sasuke -dijo Kakashi- Cuando regresemos tendrás que mostrarnos tus nuevas habilidades._

_- ¡Yo también he practicado mucho, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando lo veas!, estoy segura de que tú y yo ahora sí podremos hacer un gran equipo ¡Estaremos geniales! _

_Naruto sonrió con ligereza, escuchando los comentarios dirigidos hacia el Uchiha. Hubiese sido una mentira decir que no sentía cierta tristeza al notar que como era la costumbre aparentemente no perdida con los años, tanto su sensei como Sakura le daban prioridad a Sasuke... ninguno de los dos había hecho comentario alguno sobre él, ni le habían preguntado siquiera sí tenía alguna técnica nueva o había mejorado... no, Naruto Uzumaki seguía siendo invisible después de todo. Naruto Uzumaki seguía siendo siempre el segundo. _

_- Hey, Naruto -la voz de Kankuro llamándolo lo hizo enfocar su atención en él- Temari me contó lo que pasó... y... gracias. _

_El rubio parpadeó con ingenuidad ante lo escuchado, no alcanzando a comprenderlo. _

_- ¿Gracias? -preguntó el Uzumaki- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por nada en especial -el marionetista se encogió de hombros- Serás un buen Hokage, ahora ya no lo dudo. _

_Los ojos azules de Naruto se iluminaron al instante al escuchar algo tan simple. _

_- ¿De verdad lo crees'ttebayo?_

_- Sí... y Temari también, y sólo espera a que Gaara se encuentre mejor y verás que él mismo va a decírtelo. _

_- ¡Claro! -asintió vigorosamente- ¡Yo siempre he sabido que seré un estupendo Hokage, el mejor de todos! _

_Kankuro únicamente se limitó a sonreírle al rubio una vez más antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de una habitación. _

_- Bien, es aquí -indicó- Preparamos tres habitaciones... supongo que ustedes dos estarán juntos -dijo, mirando alternadamente a Naruto y después a Sasuke-._

_- Correcto -respondió el Uchiha-._

_- ... -Kankuro asintió, antes de girarse hacia los otros dos- Las suyas se encuentran por aquí. _

_- Que pasen buena noche, Naruto, Sasuke -dijo casualmente cordial Kakashi- No vayan a desvelarse más de la cuenta. _

_Por toda contestación Sasuke únicamente entrecerró un poco el ojo izquierdo. _

_- ¡Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Buenas noches, Sakura-chan! -dijo Naruto, con energía-._

_- Buenas noches, Naruto, Sasuke-kun -respondió raramente desganada la chica- Nos veremos mañana. _

_Luego de esto el rubio abrió la habitación, precipitándose hacia ella mientras que decía algo sobre que dormiría diez horas si podía. Sasuke entró después de él, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí._

_A unos cuantos pasos de allí, Kankuro le mostró una habitación a Kakashi indicándola como la suya, y señaló después la que se encontraba frente a esta, señalándola como la destinada para Sakura. El peligris dio una despedida nocturna y entró sin menor ceremonia en su habitación, mientras que la chica se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta de la suya, al tiempo que el titiritero se daba la vuelta para regresar donde se encontraba su hermana. _

_- Kankuro-san, espere -pidió con suave voz la chica-. _

_El aludido se dio la vuelta al instante, respondiendo al llamado de la chica que lucía bastante desanimada, lo cual era bastante peculiar, ya que hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás ella se había mostrado totalmente alegre. _

_- Yo quiero saber... -murmuró- ¿Por qué... por qué pensó que Naruto y Sasuke querrían una habitación para los dos? _

_Kankuro arqueó una ceja, no encontrando mucho interés en aquella pregunta. _

_- Es obvio, se han comprometido, casado o algo así ¿No? -se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros- Baki supuso que desearían estar juntos, es raro que todavía veamos a alguien usando las cintas, pero todos sabemos para que sirven. _

_La piel de la chica se tornó pálida de golpe, preocupando un tanto al castaño que por un momento pensó que la ojiverde se iba a desmayar, ya que daba toda la apariencia de estar a punto de hacerlo. _

_- Yo... gracias -dijo, con un tono de voz aun más bajo, casi un susurro- Eso era todo, buenas noches. _

_Y Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando rápidamente en ella y cerrándola con lentitud, recargando sus manos sobre la madera y también su cabeza. En cuanto el cerrojo encajó, la chica permaneció unos segundos en quietud, antes de deslizarse pesadamente hasta tocar el suelo, donde quedó desmadejada, como una muñeca de trapo a la cual han tirado sin remordimiento en un rincón._

_Entonces, las primeras dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes y muy dentro de ella todavía deseaba con desespero que aquello únicamente fuera un malentendido. _

**Anexo XXIII**

_Disfrutando de la vista que ofrecía la Aldea de Suna, los tres miembros más jóvenes del equipo siete se encontraban mirando desde la terraza del hospital. Hacía menos de quince minutos que habían visitado a Gaara, quien se encontraba ya en magnificas condiciones y sería dado de alta al día siguiente. Los enviados de Konoha tenían ordenes de permanecer en la Aldea de la Arena hasta que llegaran los relevos enviados por Tsunade, todo con el fin de proteger al Kazekage de algún posible segundo ataque, los ninjas que llegarían serían sin duda alguna talentos asombrosos que no eran conocidos públicamente, pero que se esperaba que mantuviesen al margen a las alimañas de Akatsuki._

_Kakashi se hallaba en aquel momento escribiendo una contestación para la última carta enviada por la Godaime, mientras que sus alumnos se daban un rato de ocio en su espera.Sakura permanecía un tanto alejada de sus dos amigos, quienes estaban recargados sobre una baranda colocada en el borde de la superficie en la que estaban, todo para evitar algún tipo de caída. Desde hacía unos minutos que se habían enfrascado en una conversación que fácilmente cualquiera podría considerar como animada, teniendo en cuenta la fácil comunicación que se notaba entre los dos. _

_- Oe, Sasuke -Naruto adoptó una expresión pensativa en el rostro- ¿Iremos de regreso en Tsukimaru? _

_- El viaje de regreso podría correr por tu cuenta -respondió-._

_- ¿De verdad'ttebayo? -la idea pareció encantarle al rubio- ¿Pero a quién debería llamar?_

_- ¿Qué tal Souhiko?_

_- ¿Ella? -el ojiazul inclinó ligeramente la cabeza-._

_- Me parece adecuada -comentó con tono desinteresado-._

_- ¡Ya sé! ¡Podríamos viajar por aire! Así llamaría a Senpu._

_- No creo que a Kakashi y a Sakura les haga gracia volar -sonrió satíricamente- Souhiko esta bien, es bastante ágil._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Te lo estoy diciendo desde hace rato, dobe._

_- Baka -respondió automáticamente- De acuerdo ¡Iremos en ella! _

_Sasuke asintió con aprobación, antes de girarse y esta vez recargar los codos sobre la baranda, flexionando una de sus rodillas adoptando una posición entre casual y llamativa. _

_- Las invocaciones están desestimadas como medio de transporte ¡Son estupendas!_

_- Bueno, teme, eso es porque se supone que a los shinobi no nos gusta llamar la atención cuando vamos a una misión... ya sabes, las cosas que dice ero-sennin sobre el elemento sorpresa y eso._

_- Pero como a nosotros eso no nos preocupa ni nos afecta -Sasuke únicamente se encogió de hombros-. _

_Un silencio siguió, dando fin a la conversación. Sin embargo aquel silencio parecía haber sido bien recibido entre los dos, ya que se notaba que se encontraban perfectamente en compañía el uno y del otro, aunque no hablasen siquiera o intercambiaran alguna mirada._

_Sakura miraba todo con un velo entristecido en la mirada, porque sus dos compañeros no parecía que hubiesen echado en falta que no la habían incluido en su conversación, o que no le estaban prestando atención. Pero lo que realmente la afectaba y le hacía sentirse tan mal era que cada vez más y más estaba segura de que Naruto y Sasuke eran algo más que simples mejores amigos, y tal vez era algo tan notorio y claro que por eso Kakashi no había hecho ningún comentario indecoroso del tema. _

_Mas pese a todo eso, se negaba empecinadamente a hacerse a la idea de que el amor de su niñez -y que estaba completamente segura seguía siéndolo todavía- ya no estuviese libre. No podía creer de ninguna forma que Sasuke hubiese terminado emparejado con Naruto ¡Por favor, era Naruto! No negaba que tenía muchas maravillosas cualidades pero... ¿Por qué Sasuke se habría enamorado de él? ¡Porque tendría que estar enamorado para aceptar estar con él como algo más que amigos!, y eso no era posible ¡Claro que no!, se suponía que Sasuke se enamoraría de ella cuando regresara y viera lo buena kunoichi que ahora era ¡Además de una estupenda medico-ninja también! Tenía muchos meritos a su favor, había dejado de ser un estorbo y se convirtió en una kunoichi digna de mención y de alabanza... _

_¡Naruto no podía quitarle eso! ¡Naruto no podía quitarle a Sasuke! _

_El rubio era un hombre y rotundamente no tenía el nivel que lo hiciera merecedor como para que Sasuke ignorara ese hecho y comenzara a mirarlo como un compañero de vida y no como un simple amigo ¡Que es lo único que siempre debía de ser!... _

_¡Sasuke no podía hacerle eso a ella! ¡Sasuke no podía querer a Naruto!_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Wa!! Si me quieren después de todo, y yo pensándome que no me apreciaban ¡Agradezco a todas sus reviews! Y como hoy si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo (que viva el viernes), entonces pasare a escribir los nombres de las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejármelos.

_**Zhena HiK**_ (yo sé que me quieres niña XD)

_**MAR**_

_**Manzanita Roja**_

_**Rhuw**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**False Moon**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**Nina02**_

_**Celeste Kairi .C.K**_

_**Cold-Sesshy**_

_**PretyBell**_

_**MiloAicos**_

_**Chibi Dhamar**_

_**Sabaku no Yum**_

Bien, gracias en especial a MiloAicos que siempre se inspira y me escribe mucho, jajaja. Y también a Chibi Dhamar, que también se inspiro con el review.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. _"_Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura_..._" ——°¤:.


	19. Capitulo XVIII

Importante: Este capítulo no se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto embarazado y casado, sino en el otro mundo, donde Naruto se e

**Importante**: Este capítulo no se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto embarazado y casado, sino en el otro mundo, donde Naruto se encontraba hospitalizado después de su pelea con Sasuke-baka ¿Recuerdan? Bien, aclarado eso, vayan a leer tranquilamente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XVIII**

**C**on sumo cuidado cerró la puerta, no deseando interrumpir el descanso de la persona que se encontraba adentro de la habitación.

Sakura Haruno dio un respiro hondo de alivio una vez que la puerta se halló totalmente cerrada. Hacer dormir a Naruto había sido todo un reto olímpico, pero al final el rubio quedó completamente rendido, lo cual no era extraño si se tenía en cuenta las condiciones actuales en las cuales se encontraba su amigo. Condiciones que la kunoichi deseaba fervientemente que saliese victorioso, como siempre había hecho en el pasado... porque él era Uzumaki Naruto y nunca se dejaba derrotar por la adversidad, de eso estaba totalmente segura la ojiverde.

La pelirosa apenas anduvo unos cuantos pasos cuando fue a toparse con una figura que bien conocía. Se trataba de Sai, quien regularmente se encontraba rondando por el departamento de Naruto, únicamente por el deseo de permanecer al lado de su compañero de equipo y de enterarse de cómo se desarrollaba su recuperación.

Tsunade los había librado a ambos de misiones al notar la sincera preocupación e interés que mostraban por el jinchuuriki, además de que la Hokage creía que le haría bastante bien a Naruto tener a sus amigos cerca.

- ¡Hey, fea! -Sai la saludó, agitando su mano cordialmente-.

Sakura sonrió forzadamente, pensando en que horrible cosa le haría para evitar que el pintor continuase llamándola de esa forma tan funesta.

- ¿Cómo esta? -preguntó mientras se acercaba-.

- Bien -fue la respuesta de la chica- Acaba de dormirse, y como siempre hizo todo un drama antes de eso, por un momento estuve tentada a traerle un ramen con somnífero.

- Yo voy a regalarle un perro.

La declaración tomó a Sakura con verdadera sorpresa, que lo miró como si no lo conociese.

- ¿Un perro? -dijo de forma escéptica- ¿Para qué le regalarías un perro?

- ¡Para que se olvide del Uchiha-bastardo!

La ojiverde hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre, pero se recompuso al instante, porque Sakura estaba decidida a no dejarse afectar nunca más por aquella persona que tanto dolor ya les había causado.

- Sai... no creo que eso sea algo bueno -dijo, con paciencia-.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Naruto-kun va a darse cuenta de que un perro es más adecuado que ese Uchiha-bastardo!, hasta le hice una lista de motivos por los cuales un perro es mejor que él.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Miró con sus ojos color esmeralda bien abiertos a Sai, que mostraba su característica sonrisa, aunque esta en realidad no parecía ser una falsa.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Una lista de cosas por las cuales un perro es mejor que el Uchiha-bastardo -respondió con gusto- ¿Quieres verla? Yo creo que cuando Naruto-kun la lea me va a dar la razón ¡Es muy convincente!

- A ver, déjame verla a mí.

Sai rebuscó un poco entre sus ropas, sacando después una hoja de papel amarillenta doblada por la mitad, la cual le extendió a Sakura que no tardó ni medio segundo en tomarla entre sus manos, desdoblándola con genuino interés. Efectivamente aquello parecía ser lo que Sai había dicho que era, ya que el escrito poseía la apariencia de un enlistado, mismo que decía las siguientes cosas:

_ No te insulta únicamente porque se le da la gana._

_ Le hace feliz estar contigo y no necesita cumplir ningún tipo de venganza._

_ Nunca intentaría matarte._

_ Los pedofilos no se interesarían por un perro._

_ Corta lazos con sus familiares fácilmente, tanto que si tuvo hermanos no se acuerda._

_ No siente envidia de ti porque seas más fuerte que él._

_ No se junta con alimañas como serpientes._

_ Usualmente no presenta traumas severos e irreparables._

_ Acepta tu ayuda gustosamente._

_ No cree que eres inútil._

_ No necesitas prometerle nada a tu mejor amiga respecto a tu perro que no puedas cumplir._

_ Si huye de casa no pasas años pensando en como traerlo de vuelta._

_ Fácilmente puedes reemplazarlo por otro si se va._

_ Tu perro no intentaría matarte sólo por irlo a buscar para traerlo de vuelta._

Cuando terminó de leer, la expresión que se encontraba en el rostro de la kunoichi alcanzaba bastante para escribir todo un poema extenso.

Una mezcolanza interesante de sentimientos se adueñó de ella que la incapacitó por unos segundos para reaccionar apropiadamente. Lo que Sai había escrito bien podría considerarse como una burla con bastante humor negro, alguna especie de ofensa satírica o una idea errónea y poco recomendable. Sin embargo cuando Sakura miró el rostro realmente alegre de Sai quien lucía una sonrisa para nada fingida, supo entonces que el pintor no estaba bromeando de ninguna forma y que realmente estaba hablando en serio con aquella lista.

- ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó al fin el pelinegro- Pensé en agregarle un montón más de cosas, pero como Naruto-kun no es de las personas que les gusta leer, mejor puse únicamente lo que me pareció más importante y convincente.

Sakura suspiró con profundidad, antes de volver a pasar sus ojos verdes por la lista, releyéndola. Finalmente cuando su segundo repaso fue terminado, le sonrió a Sai de forma amable y seguidamente le dio un golpe que fácilmente lo mandó al suelo, aunque sin la fuerza ni la violencia que se hubiese esperado.

Desde el suelo, Sai se sobó la mejilla mientras que reviraba los ojos, diciéndose a si mismo que debía de haberse esperado algo semejante viniendo de la salvaje de Sakura. Pero la cristalina risa de la pelirosa se escuchó después, dejándolo algo sorprendido, pues desde hacía semanas que Sakura se había reído por ultima vez y no había vuelto a hacerlo hasta ese momento.

- ¡No tienes remedio, Sai! -dijo en medio de risitas- ¡Ni los golpes te arreglan!

Sin dificultad, el moreno se puso de pie aun tocándose la mejilla afectada que había enrojecido notoriamente en contraste de su blanca piel. El comportamiento de la chica era sin duda extraño, pero había que reconocer que volverla a escuchar reír debía de tratarse de un signo positivo. Durante las últimas semanas Sai se había estado sintiendo descolocado, como si repentinamente de la nada su situación hubiese cambiado. Sin el temperamento arrasador de Naruto, ni las histerias entretenidas de Sakura las cosas parecían no ser las mismas... todo su ambiente había sido modificado radicalmente cuando Naruto cayó en coma, como si las cosas y los lugares ya no fuesen los mismos.

Desde que Naruto había despertado todo momentáneamente comenzaba a normalizarse, haciendo que Sai tuviese la sensación de que su mundo volvía a instalarse en su lugar originario, lo cual le había comprobado una teoría leída una vez en un libro tiempo atrás, la cual decía que a veces una sola persona era capaz de provocar el más grande de los cambios con su presencia, o en su defecto, con su ausencia.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes un problema de sadismo, disfrutas demasiado con el dolor ajeno. Algo como eso debería bastar para que alguien te revise.

Sakura sonrió forzadamente, mientras que una de sus cejas temblaba.

- No hables, Sai, y mejor acompáñame a ver a Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Y quién se va a quedar con Naruto-baka?

- Kakashi-sensei esta afuera de la habitación en el techo -aclaró ella- Esta leyendo uno de sus libros de la primera edición de hace no sé cuantos años, él aceptó tomar mi lugar.

- De acuerdo, te acompaño -asintió levemente- ¿Y para qué desea verte Hokage-sama?

- Es un asunto sobre Naruto y su estado, hace unas horas me mandó un mensaje diciendo que era algo importante -dijo seriamente-.

- En marcha entonces.

Sakura asintió y siguió a Sai hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta y esperando deseosamente que su maestra tuviese buenas noticias para darle.

Desde que Naruto había despertado su condición física no pareció cambiar en gran medida, ya que su cuerpo seguía estando debilitado y su capacidad de recuperación parecía fallar. Durante toda su vida el rubio había sanado sus heridas en un tiempo ridícula y hasta paralizadormente corto, lo que le había valido la victoria de muchas de sus peleas y una ventaja inigualable tanto en los combates como en sus objetivos. Pero esta ocasión era insólitamente diferente, ya que a pesar de estar consciente, Naruto no se recuperaba de sus heridas como otrora lo había hecho, era como si aquella maravillosa capacidad suya hubiese sido desconectada dejándole irremediablemente vulnerable. Naturalmente aquello despertó al instante la preocupación y la atención de quienes cuidaban de él en el ámbito medico, y mientras Sakura no podía hacer gran cosa en realidad, Tsunade se había entregado de lleno a la investigación para tratar de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y daba la apariencia de que finalmente todas aquellas investigaciones y pruebas habían arrojado algún tipo de resultado.

La chica suspiró con nostalgia mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio, tratando de mantener en ella un espíritu positivo lo cual era bastante difícil. En ocasiones como esas se preguntaba como era posible que Naruto siempre se las ingeniase para mostrarse alegre ante todos y conservar una actitud positiva, aun cuando por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

- Sí sigues suspirando pensare que te duele algo -comentó distraídamente Sai- O que estas enamorada... se supone que los suspiros son una muestra de enamoramiento, o una expresión callada de dolor... aunque también se representan como un indicativo de una sensación de nostalgia o un estado de animo entristecido. También pudiera ser que te encuentres aburrida y...

- Sai -lo llamó pacientemente- Como sigas hablando esas cosas que lees en los libros, te vas a enterar -levantó el puño en alto- Me gustabas más cuando únicamente te limitabas a hacer comentarios despectivos y no te pasabas todo el tiempo hablando como si fueses una enciclopedia.

- Lo siento -sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros sin sentirlo realmente- Esa es la forma en la que ha evolucionado mi comportamiento, además, tú sigues cayéndome bien. Ya te he dicho que las perras hipócritas como tú son de mi agrado.

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente, justamente cuando ya habían salido del edificio. Cerró su mano derecha haciendo que el tronar de sus dedos se escuchase, mientras que sus ojos color esmeralda refulgían con peligrosidad. Estaba más que dispuesta y lista para romperle -como mínimo- la quijada a su compañero de equipo ¡Oh, sí que lo haría!

- ¡Sakura-san, Sai-kun!

Alguna divinidad debía querer mucho a Sai, porque en aquel momento se había salvado de uno de los golpes más mortíferos de Sakura.

Hinata se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, luciendo una tierna sonrisa en los labios y una caja blanquecina en las manos. A su lado, Kiba sonreía mostrando sus blanquecinos colmillos, mientras que del otro lado Shino se hallaba de pie, sin expresión alguna en el rostro como era su costumbre. Akamaru -que cada año parecía crecer un poco más- se encontraba junto a su dueño.

- Hi... Hinata, hola -dijo nerviosamente la Haruno, llevándose una mano tras su cabeza mientras sonreía- Shino, Kiba, que sorpresa verlos.

- Vamos al departamento de Naruto-kun -anunció la ojiblanca- ¿Ustedes no estaban haciéndole compañía? Shizune-san nos lo dijo... yo... yo le traigo ramen -confesó refiriéndose a la caja blanca que estaba en sus manos-.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí -asintió Sakura- Pero ahora vamos a ver a Hokage-sama.

- ¿Y no es peligroso que dejen al torpe de Naruto solo? -preguntó Kiba, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Lo más seguro es que haga un desastre.

- Esta dormido -negó la pelirosa con la cabeza- Al menos por una hora o dos se va a estar quieto.

- Nosotros acabamos de llegar de nuestra misión -declaró el Inuzuka- Y apenas pudimos, vinimos aquí.

- Despertará -dijo Sakura muy segura- Si quieren y tienen tiempo de hacerlo, podrían esperarlo.

- Claro -al instante Hinata habló-.

- Perfecto, entonces les dejare la llave para que entren -rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando después una llave que le extendió a Hinata- Estoy segura de que a Naruto le dará gusto verlos.

- Es natural -la voz de Shino se dejó escuchar- Cuando uno tiene un amigo usualmente se alegra de verlo... cuando se esta enfermo y ese amigo viene, uno se siente más feliz a menos de que realmente se este sufriendo de muerte.

- Creo que Naruto si se sentirá feliz -Sakura sonrió nerviosamente- No esta al borde de la muerte.

- No ahora -dijo Shino- Quien sabe después o antes.

La ojiverde se limitó a ensanchar más su sonrisa, pensando que el Aburame definitivamente era un chico raro.

- Bien, nosotros nos retiramos, cuando Naruto despierte díganle que Sai y yo no tardaremos.

- Muy bien, nosotros se lo diremos. Que les vaya bien -deseó la otra chica, sonriendo casi con timidez-.

- ¡Si traen comida cuando vuelvan sería estupendo! -gritó Kiba, hacia Sakura y Sai quienes ya habían comenzado a caminar- ¡Planeamos hacer una larga visita!

A Sakura definitivamente le daba gusto el saber que el resto de sus amigos estaban más que dispuestos a permanecer al lado de Naruto, porque en aquellos momentos lo mejor que podían hacer todos era solidarizarse con la infortunada situación.

Situación que no debía de durar demasiado, ya que todo mejoraría ¡Desde luego que lo haría!

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

- Tsunade-sama ¿Esta segura? -fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Sakura-.

A diferencia de aquello que habían estado esperando el ANBU y la ninja-medico, las noticias que les tenía la Godaime no eran para nada aquellas que habían deseado tanto el escuchar.

Al contrario.

- Totalmente -asintió sentada detrás de su escritorio-.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? -fue la nueva pregunta hecha por la pelirosa-.

Con un suspiró profundo, la Hokage se puso de pie abandonando su sitio, caminando entonces hacia una de las ventanas de su oficina, recargándose sobre ella mientras sus brazos se cruzaban. Su semblante no demostraba emociones, pero claramente se notaba que lo que estaba diciendo era algo que no deseaba.

- Como bien sabes, las venas y los canales de chackra funcionan de la misma forma -su mirada color almendra se perdió en algún sitio frente a ella- Si cortas una vena, hay sangrado. Si rompes un canal, hay una distorsión en el fluyo de chackra en todo el cuerpo.

Tsunade cerró los ojos, mientras que sus labios pintados dejaban escapar las palabras sin emoción alguna.

- Pero los canales de Naruto no se cortaron ni rompieron... explotaron, todos -siguió la mujer con la explicación- Ya no tenemos duda de que eso sucedió... lógicamente si todos esos canales explotaron, el cuerpo de Naruto debía haber quedado calcinado o en el mejor de los casos, desecho. Nuestra teoría es que Kyuubi lo salvó de morir y de quedar completamente destrozado. Los canales de chackra se regeneraron pero... -suspiró con indudable pesadez- Han quedado frágiles, demasiado, nunca en todos mis años había visto algo así -su expresión pareció convertirse en una de frustración completa- Sí a Naruto se le ocurre siquiera intentar moldear su propio chackra como un niño de la Academia, entonces terminara muerto. Suponemos que el que hayan detonado y después vuelto a regenerarse provocaron ese estado tan débil en su fortaleza, son tan delgados como lo sería una burbuja, un poco de presión y estallaran.

Lo que volvía a afirmar la Hokage era una de las cosas más horribles que Sakura había escuchado en su corta vida, no porque fuese un caso medico peculiar, sino porque todo aquello tenía que ver con Naruto.

Ahora la pelirosa comprendía enteramente la verdadera razón por la cual cuando encontraron a Naruto, después de la última batalla que había tenido enfrentándose a Sasuke, el Uzumaki lucía un estado tan deplorable, tan horriblemente maltrecho y herido que dolía únicamente el mirarlo. Pensando en que Sasuke había sido el autor de tan abominable estado en su amigo, Sakura no había dudado ni un momento en desarrollar un odio inmenso hacia aquel que cuando niña proclamó como su amor, pero que ahora tenía el lugar de un enemigo enormemente aborrecido. Saber que Sasuke no era el responsable -al menos no aparentemente- de aquella relativa masacre sobre el cuerpo del rubio, no ayudaba en nada a Sakura para dejar de sentir aquel resentimiento hacia el Uchiha que fue su compañero, ni tampoco la tranquilizaba en su preocupación por el estado del ojiazul.

- Si entiendo bien -interrumpió Sai el silencio- Eso significa que sí Naruto-kun no puede utilizar su chackra... tampoco puede utilizar taijutsu, ninjitsu o genjutsu, así que eso lo deja imposibilitado para ser un shinobi ¿Cierto?

Las palabras del pelinegro dichas con tanta seriedad y carencia de emociones no hacían otra cosa más que acrecentar la horrible verdad en esas palabras.

- Cierto -repentinamente la voz de Tsunade parecía más grave- Sí se le ocurriese volver a intentarlo, moriría con toda la seguridad del mundo... ni siquiera puede usarlo para caminar por una pared ni para el más simple de sus clones... para nada.

Nada.

Aquella palabra sonaba horrible, tan horrible como el chillido de un animal que esta muriendo en la más terrible de las agonías... y así se sentiría Naruto en cuanto se lo dijesen.

- ¡¡Eso no puede ser, Tsunade-sama!! -estalló Sakura, con la desesperación pintada en la cara- ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!, esa condición no puede ser para siempre... tiene que arreglarse ¿Verdad? Esto únicamente es temporal, pronto volverá a la normalidad... ¡Diga que ese es el caso!

El silencio de la rubia cayó como una cuchillada sobre una herida recién hecha.

- No... no... -Sakura comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente mientras sus ojos verdes se empañaban- ¡Naruto va a morirse! Va a morirse sí sabe que ya no puede ser un shinobi... ¡Es su vida! Él va a ser el Rokudaime ¡No puede ser de otro modo! Esto que esta pasando es un error... una broma... Naruto no va a soportar algo así, lo mataremos con tan sólo decírselo.

Las palabras innegablemente dolían a la vieja mujer que poseía aquel aspecto joven, ya que cerró los ojos con pesar un momento, antes de volver a abrirlos de forma decidida.

- Cálmate, Sakura, no hagas un escándalo -ordenó la Kage- Es cierto que Naruto ya no puede ser un shinobi, pero ¿Acaso crees que voy a quedarme sentada y dar las gracias?, no voy a descansar hasta que encuentre una salida, y tú, en lugar de desesperarte deberías estar consciente de que vas a ayudarme, así me cueste esta vida y la mitad de otra voy a remediar esto. Naruto va a recuperarse completamente ¡De eso me encargo yo!

Ciertamente las palabras de la Hokage y la enorme determinación que destilaba cada silaba le dieron una momentánea sensación de calma a la alterada kunoichi. Su maestra tenía razón, aunque la situación se viera tan critica y terrible, seguramente existía una solución y lo único que se necesitaba era buscar hasta encontrarla... y en caso de que aquella solución no existiese ¡Entonces la inventarían! Tsunade era la mejor ninja-medico que existía y Sakura estaba únicamente a un palmo de alcanzarla ¡Algo podrían hacer entre las dos! Sería ridículo suponer otra cosa cuando no existía en el continente nadie más talentoso que ellas en el campo de la medicina ninja.

Existía un remedio, sin duda alguna. Todo iba a salir bien, Naruto estaría bien.

- Supongo que esto es a lo que llaman: cohesión sentimental. Unirse para encontrar una respuesta a un dilema estando impulsado por los afectos emocionales.

Uno de los ojos color bosque de Sakura comenzó a temblar.

- Sai, ya te había dicho que tus frases de enciclopedia no me gustan... y sí no vas a decir nada bueno ¡Entonces no digas nada!

- Oh, eso es como el proverbio que reza que si no tienes nada amable para decir, entonces lo mejor es quedarse callado ¿A eso te refieres, fea?

Lo siguiente que la Hokage supo era que una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación salió volando por la ventana -afortunadamente abierta- sin causar menor estrago más que el que hizo al romperse en el suelo.

Sakura aun miraba de forma asesina a Sai, quien se limitaba a sonreír con exasperante simulación inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras sus ojos negros permanecían cerrados. Tsunade dejó que una débil sonrisa se dibujara en su cansino rostro, al tiempo que pensaba que su alumna ciertamente había tomado una o dos cosas de su propio carácter.

- Sai, Sakura -la voz de la rubia adoptó aquel tinte autoritario que tan bien sabía utilizar-.

Al instante ambos ninjas enderezaron sus posiciones, como impulsados por la costumbre.

- ¿Sí, Hokage-sama? -preguntó atentamente la chica-.

- Les asignare a cada misión a cada uno. Sakura, tu deber de ahora en adelante será ayudarme en la investigación sobre Naruto y su estado, debemos encontrar una cura lo más rápido y viable posible. Sai, tú serás el guardia personal de Naruto, te encargaras de cuidar que no cometa ninguna estupidez cuando se mejore y pueda ser capaz de comenzar a moverse más libremente. No descartamos la idea de que Akatsuki pueda intentar aprovechar esta oportunidad si se ha enterado, por lo cual no quiero que vayas a dejarlo solo, Sai, pero tampoco se te ocurra decirle que estas cuidándolo o seguramente va a negarse, Naruto es muy terco y podría provocarnos un problema por no desear que lo vigiles. Bien, esas son sus ordenes ¿Las han entendido?

Ambos asintieron a tiempos iguales. Y mientras Sakura parecía haber recuperado su expresión ansiosa, Sai en cambio se tomó el mentón, entrecerrando la mirada.

- Tengo una curiosa sensación -dijo a nadie en especial- Es como sí esta situación ya la hubiese vivido ¿A esto es a lo que llaman un dejá vu?

La Haruno apenas si lo miró con interés, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

- Sí, a ese tipo de cosas se le da ese nombre -concordó la pelirosa- Pero déjate de tonterías, Sai, eso no es algo importante en este momento.

Sai supuso que dada la circunstancia, Sakura tenía razón y no era importante fijarse en pequeñeces como esa.

Después de todo, esa sensación de estar viviendo nuevamente un suceso no era nada relevante, porque no se trataba de algo que verdaderamente ya hubiese pasado en su vida ¿Cierto?

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Dentro de su oscura y despreciable prisión, el poderoso Kyuubi no Youko trataba de desplazarse en el reducido y risible espacio, removiéndose con incomodidad, dejando que sus garras arañasen el suelo y el traquetear de su mandíbula hiciera un ruido sordo de lo más espeluznante.

Sus ojos rojos refulgían aun a pesar de la casi inexistente iluminación, como dos halos fantasmales en medio de la oscuridad.

- Estamos jodidos, mocoso -dijo al aire- Como no arregle esto, oficialmente los dos pasamos a la historia y dudo mucho que a una mejor vida.

El traqueteo de sus dientes y afilados colmillos aumentó.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos va a cargar el demonio! -dejó salir entonces una risa oscura y corta- Y además resulta ser una asquerosa ironía.

Decidiendo que sus movimientos erráticos no servían de nada -ni siquiera para tranquilizarse a si mismo-, se detuvo, aunque el deseo de destrozar la primera cosa que pudiese aun permanecía en él.

- ¡Te odio, maldito Uchiha! ¡Te odio! ¡Ya verás cuando te encuentre!, voy a matarte de la forma más horrible que no he hecho en los últimos quinientos años ¡Desearas una muerte rápida y no te la daré!

Las palabras sin duda estaban cargadas realmente de odio con una combinación de furia, haciendo que las paredes retumbasen ante semejantes alaridos furiosos.

- ¡Y también te odio a ti, Yondaime de porquería! Si me muero, lo primero que haré será irme al infierno a buscarte ¡Y entonces te daré también a ti una lección!

En otros tiempos, Kyuubi pudo haberse reído de sus propias palabras, tomándolas por amenazas desestimables que únicamente lo hacían pasar el tiempo interminable en aquella jaula. Sin embargo en ese momento sus amenazas eran realmente algo que deseaba cumplir con total desesperación.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en cosas imposibles -o posibles, sí se hablaba de matar a ese Uchiha maldecido-, porque ahora lo que más le preocupaba al Rey de los Demonios era salvar su existencia, y también sin duda alguna, la existencia del rubio que lo contenía dentro de su cuerpo injustamente lastimado desde que él era un simple niño abandonado por la sociedad.

- Ya lo verás, mocoso... vamos a salir de esta ¡Y mejor que nunca!

Y hasta aquel momento el zorro no se había percatado que desde hacía tiempo, había comenzado a pensar en Naruto no como un simple humano donde estaba encerrado, sino como en otra parte de si mismo.

Una parte que había que cuidar y principalmente, restaurar.

_**Continuara... **_

**Anexo XXIV**

_Con pereza se dejó caer sobre su cama, cerrando sus ojos y soltando el aire de sus pulmones suavemente._

_Cuando Naruto había llegado a su departamento después de su regreso de Suna, se había encontrado con que todo lucía hecho un desastre. El polvo estaba por todas partes cubriendo hasta el más mínimo rincón, e incluso algunas grietas se vislumbraban en las paredes y las arañas habían hecho de las esquinas su nido. El estado del departamento era bastante comprensible si se tenía en cuenta que había estado abandonado por algunos años, así que eso lo llevó a tener que hacer un aseo del cual se valió de algunos de sus clones para terminar más rápidamente. _

_Ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tomar una pequeña siesta antes de tener que ir a verse con su equipo._

_- Bonita forma de prepararse para enfrentarte a Kakashi._

_Naruto abrió los ojos al instante, encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke que se alzaba por sobre el suyo. El rubio se enderezó en la cama y entonces pudo observar como el Uchiha se hallaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que con frecuencia tanto esbozaba. _

_- No vengas a molestar, teme -fue lo primero que dijo Naruto, antes de sonreír con agrado- Solo iba a dormir un poquito ¡Debiste de ver este lugar! Estaba hecho un asco, dattebayo._

_- ¿Qué otra cosa podías esperar? Es tu departamento._

_- ¡Baka! -dijo con fingida indignación- Cuando me fui lo deje todo en orden... no es mi culpa que se haya juntado tanto polvo aquí._

_Sasuke únicamente negó ligeramente con la cabeza, como si no encontrase nada sorprendente en aquella declaración._

_- ¿Y tú ya has terminado de limpiar tu departamento? ¡Seguro que estaba igual que el mío!_

_- No en realidad... me entere de que Sakura iba a limpiarlo regularmente._

_De alguna forma aquella sencilla confesión pareció afectar a Naruto, quien guardó silencio de una forma casi perturbadora. Sasuke lo observó y no pudo evitar sentir que algo se revolvía de forma incomoda en su estomago._

_- Esto es gracioso ¿Verdad? -preguntó al fin el rubio- Sakura-chan te quiere... siempre ha querido ser tu novia y ahora ya no puede. Todo es mi culpa ¿No?_

_Esas palabras le revelaron al instante al ojinegro que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su pareja. Naruto seguramente se estaba sintiendo culpable, lo cual era bastante lógico si se tenía en cuenta la situación actual, lo más probable es que creyese que le había "robado" el novio a su mejor amiga._

_Naruto lo había estado pensando desde hacía días -aun antes de haber regresado a Konoha- y entre más lo pensaba más inquieto se sentía. Actualmente ya no sentía por Sakura más que aprecio, y cualquier interés romántico con ella se había olvidado; él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la pelirosa deseaba que Sasuke le hiciera caso, y Naruto estaba seguro de que la chica todavía fantaseaba con la idea de tener un noviazgo con el Uchiha... un noviazgo que irónicamente el rubio mantenía con Sasuke desde hacía ya tiempo. Si bien al principio lo consideró únicamente por la idea de mejorar como shinobi, conforme el tiempo había pasado, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo importante que siempre había sido el Uchiha en su vida. Sasuke había sido el primero en mirarlo sin reproche... en hacerlo sentir que alguien en el mundo reconocía de alguna forma su existencia, de que no lo veía como si fuese una simple sombra. Al formar el equipo siete -y ya con años de considerarlo su rival- Naruto pudo de alguna forma hacerlo su amigo, y aquella amistad lo había hecho sentirse dichoso porque la verdad era que se trataba de algo que había deseado desde su tierna y solitaria infancia. Al irse a entrenar con Jiraiya, Naruto supuso que su amistad con Sasuke terminaría reforzándose, pero jamás llego a esperarse que fuese ir a algo más allá de eso, algo que podría considerarse como un lazo más fuerte y más importante._

_Negar que deseaba estar siempre con Sasuke de aquella forma sería ridículo. Naruto estaba consciente de que necesitaba desesperadamente de la presencia del otro, que agradecía cada palabra de aliento que el pelinegro le daba, que cada beso le sabía a gloria, que cada caricia lo hacia estremecer de gusto y que cada abrazo le provocaba emoción. Luego de toda una vida en soledad, sin nadie que le abrazara cuando tenia miedo, sin que nadie le curase cuando se lastimaba, sin nadie para levantarlo cuando caía... sin ninguna persona que le dijese palabras cariñosas o le diese aunque fuese una suave palmada en la cabeza, sin todas esas cosas, el tener ahora a Sasuke a su lado se había convertido en un bálsamo para las heridas que tenia en el alma. Por eso siempre se esforzaba para alcanzar cualquier expectativa que Sasuke pudiese tener de él, para hacer sentir a su novio orgulloso de su persona y por sobre todas las cosas, intentaba sanar las propias heridas de Sasuke como él había hecho con las suyas. Conocía perfectamente el dolor y la soledad que el Uchiha tenia dentro de él, porque habían sido los mismos que Naruto había poseído, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar logrando algo, cada vez que Sasuke sonreía de esa forma que únicamente le dedicaba a él, Naruto sentía que estaba logrando algo. _

_- Entonces... -Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Debo ser su novio o algo así? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?_

_Naruto apretó con fuerza los puños y negó con la cabeza, ocultando la vista entre sus desordenados mechones rubios que se veían libres al no estar usando la banda de la aldea sobre su frente._

_- Sé... sé que estoy siendo egoísta -susurro- Pero no quiero que estés con Sakura-chan, me gusta que estés conmigo... simplemente yo quiero que... que esto no termine pronto. _

_Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a tiempo a su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y habiéndolo logrado únicamente pudo resoplar con algo de ironía._

_- Usuratonkachi -dijo con un suave murmullo- Ya lo venía sospechando, pero ahora lo confirmo... te enamoraste de mí._

_Una horrible sensación recorrió de pies a cabeza al rubio, haciéndole sentir miserable y completamente estúpido. No se suponía que se enamorase, todo aquello de "novios" no era para acabar prendido de Sasuke de esa forma, porque seguramente el Uchiha no compartía los mismos sentimientos que él ¡Quizás para él se trataba únicamente de un pasatiempo!_

_Y ahora escuchar esa revelación por parte del pelinegro únicamente lo hundía en un agujero profundo, ya que era más que seguro que Sasuke se iba a reír por considerarlo tan idiota como para enamorarse de él._

_- No me preocupo -Sasuke se encogió de hombros- Eso también me confirma que yo no soy el único, creí que tú también ya te habrías dado cuenta. _

_No podía ser... ¡Naruto había muerto y lo habían colocado en una especie de paraíso!, quizás únicamente estaba alucinando o en el mejor de los casos se encontraba soñando._

_Tanta belleza no podía ser real ¿Cierto? _

_- Sólo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de un dobe retardado._

_¡Imposible!... ¡Pero en verdad era real!_

**Anexo XXV**

_Kakashi aun no podía dejar de mirar con asombro a sus dos alumnos varones, que en aquel momento caminaban frente a él acompañados por Sakura en las calles de Konoha._

_Tsunade había considerado que un enfrentamiento entre alumnos y maestro sería lo más adecuado para ver que tanto habían mejorado los más jóvenes, así que Kakashi no tuvo problema en llevar a cabo nuevamente la prueba de los cascabeles, con la intención de recordarles a sus alumnos algunas lecciones y ver si realmente ya las habían aprendido. _

_Sakura dejó ver que había aprendido algo más que ninjitsu medico, y demostró a todos una fuerza casi bestial y unos conocimientos que la colocaron automáticamente como una kunoichi que se había superado a si misma con creces. Sasuke y Naruto sin embargo parecieron al principio decepcionantemente menos habilidosos de lo que Kakashi esperaba, y por un momento el ninja copia llegó a pensar que Sakura era la única que logró un gran avance. Sin embargo, el peligris tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando luego de que Sasuke dijese que ya había sido el tiempo suficiente para evaluar tanto a Kakashi como a Sakura, lo que pareció ser una transformación avasalladora ocurrió en él y en Naruto. _

_El Uchiha y el Uzumaki prácticamente barrieron el suelo con él, sin darle siquiera opción a responder de la forma adecuada. Nunca antes Hatake había visto un despliegue de un trabajo tan perfectamente sincronizado, ya que incluso daba la sensación de que era una sola mente atacando a través de dos cuerpos._

_Naruto y Sasuke no únicamente habían mejorado, sino que además, lo habían hecho de forma monstruosa, ya que no existía otra forma de describir la diferencia tan enorme que existía entre los "yo" del pasado y los "yo" del presente. Kakashi ni siquiera había podido lucirse con sus lecciones porque no tuvo el tiempo, Jiraiya había tenido más que la razón cuando había dicho que no tenía caso poner a prueba a sus dos alumnos, ya que ambos eran quizás el mejor trabajo que había logrado desde el Yondaime._

_Pero aun así, Kakashi se encontraba divido entre dos diferentes emociones, la primera era el gran orgullo que sentía por sus alumnos y la segunda era la sensación de humillación que le quedó después de que lo hubiesen vencido en tan buena ley._

_- Naruto, Sasuke -los llamó entonces-._

_Al escuchar sus nombres, ambos voltearon, mientras que Naruto paraba la conversación que estaba intentando mantener con Sakura._

_- ¿Qué pasa, sensei? -cuestionó el rubio-._

_- No es nada importante -Kakashi cerró su ojo con alegría- Únicamente me preguntaba si sabrían cuando Jiraiya-sama se decidirá a sacar su siguiente tomo del Yaoi Yaoi Paradise._

_Ante esa mención, Naruto se encogió de hombros con simple inocencia, mientras que Sasuke adoptaba una expresión que se podría considerar como de peligro. _

_- ¡Que pena! Realmente estoy muy interesado en saber lo siguiente que pasara con Akeru y Shadoru ¡Hacen tan buena pareja! -asintió convencidamente- Shadoru viniendo de una prestigiosa familia con un apellido digno de mencionar, y Akeru, siendo hijo de un héroe shinobi y poseedor de un poder único. _

_Por su expresión, Naruto parecía no encontrar nada de interés en sus palabras, pero Sasuke demostró que ciertamente si le interesaban, ya que entrecerró sus ojos negros con notoria molestia._

_- No sé que pasara con ellos, __Kakashi-sensei__ -el nombre tenía indudablemente una advertencia explicita- Pero quizás Shadoru regrese a su pueblo natal y se decida por matar a su antiguo sensei, nunca se sabe. _

_- Mah, tienes razón, Sasuke -el peligris asintió alegremente- Todo puede suceder ¿Cierto?_

_- Sigo entender por qué les llaman tanto la atención esas aburridas historias de ero-sennin -Naruto se inmiscuyó en la conversación- ¡Sasuke ha comenzado a leerse ese libro del que hablas, Kakashi-sensei! Y eso que antes decía que lo odiaba. _

_- ¡Que sorpresa, Sasuke! -exclamó entonces el ninja copia- ¡Y seguro que Akeru es tu personaje favorito! Con esos llamativos ojos azules que tiene ¿No crees?_

_El rubio no entendió en ese momento por qué Kakashi parecía tan feliz y por qué Sasuke daba la apariencia de estar a punto de atacarlo con un chidori o algo semejante._

**XXVI**

_Sentada bajo aquel árbol cercano a campo que utilizaba en el pasado el equipo siete para entrenar, Sakura miraba ningún punto en específico hacia el frente. Sus ojos verdes relucían con notoria tristeza, mientras que su expresión reflejaba sin duda alguna un copulo de tristeza que casi hasta un ciego podría ver._

_Hacia poco menos de un mes que Sasuke y Naruto al fin habían regresado de su largo entrenamiento ¿Y para qué? ¿Para hacerle algo tan horrible a ella? ¡No era justo! ¡Nunca lo sería!. Ahora no quedaba ninguna duda ¡Ninguna! Ya que hacía unos días cuando se encontraron con el equipo de Shino, luego de la alegría inicial, Kiba entonces había preguntado -sin ningún tipo de titubeo o de tapujo- si acaso Naruto y Sasuke se habían casado o algo semejante. Naruto había enrojecido y negado enérgicamente con la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke -en contra de todo pronóstico- había aclarado que sencillamente eran pareja, o "novios" como el rubio siempre insistía en llamarlos. _

_Sakura suponía que Hinata se encontraba tan destrozada y miserable como ella, ya que para nadie había sido un secreto que la Hyuuga gustaba de Naruto desde que eran niños, de la misma forma que le había pasado a ella misma con Sasuke. _

_- Sakura, no esperaba verte hoy._

_La pelirosa dio un ligero respingo, antes de girarse hacia Tsunade, quien se encontraba parada a su lado. Fugazmente la Haruno se preguntó como es que no había notado la presencia de su maestra en aquel sitio y tan cerca de ella, aunque seguramente había pasado por su el sufrido estado en el que se hallaba._

_- Hokage-sama -dijo débilmente- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creí que estaría haciendo los pendientes que le faltaban._

_La rubia sonrió entonces con nerviosismo, antes de que su expresión cambiase al mirar la nada disfraza tristeza de su alumna._

_- ¿Estas bien? -fue la sencilla pregunta-._

_Sakura se encogió sobre si misma de forma lastimera, antes de negar con la cabeza mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar._

_- Supongo que es por lo de Sasuke y Naruto._

_La Hokage se dio cuenta de que había acertado al darse cuenta de cómo un gemido de dolor se escapa de la boca de su alumna, que recogió sus pies abrazándolos contra su pecho y enterrando la cara en el hueco que quedó._

_La mujer suspiró, antes de intentar animar a la chica._

_- Sakura, debes entender como son las cosas ahora, no puedes estar eternamente triste._

_- ¡¿Cómo no podría?! -chilló, alzando el rostro- ¡Naruto me lo quitó! ¡Todo es por él! No tenía derecho a hacerme esto, de haber sabido que así acabarían las cosas ¡Yo me habría ido a entrenar con ellos! ¡No es justo!_

_- No seas tan irracional -pidió con suavidad-._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun debe estar conmigo! Yo me he esforzado por él ¡Tiene que ver que yo soy mejor! ¡Naruto no lo merece! _

_La mirada avellana de la rubia se endureció un poco al escuchar tales palabras, sin embargo no demostró nada más allá de eso._

_- Tú no puedes decidir eso, Sakura -siguió hablando la Kage calmadamente- Además, tú no amas a Sasuke._

_Con estupefacción, la pelirosa se giró a mirar a la Godaime._

_- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Siempre he estado enamorada de él! -dijo casi con ferocidad-._

_- No lo amas -se empeñó- Sakura, cuando amamos realmente a una persona, únicamente deseamos que sea feliz aunque esa felicidad no sea a nuestro lado._

_- Pero..._

_- No estas viendo las cosas como son -le dijo, impidiéndole que hablase- ¿Acaso no lo has notado? No es como si yo hubiese estado muy interesada en observar a Sasuke, pero es fácil darse cuenta de que es feliz. Piensa en como se veía Sasuke antes y compáralo con como se ve ahora ¿No notas esa alegría que antes no tenía? _

_Sakura abrió la boca con la intención de refutar aquellas aseveraciones, pero sencillamente no pudo hacerlo._

_- Estoy segura de que esa alegría se la da Naruto -continuó la rubia- Es egoísta de tu parte desear separarlos._

_- ¡Yo no...!_

_- Tú sí -nuevamente la interrumpió- Sé que estos días has estado intentando inmiscuirte. Naruto no lo nota porque confía en ti y jamás podría ver algún peligro en tu persona._

_- ¿Confía en mi? -dijo escépticamente- ¿Así como yo confiaba en él? ¡¡Naruto me lo quitó!! -estalló con indignación-. _

_- Naruto no te quito nada -afirmó- Sasuke nunca fue tuyo, tienes que recordar que jamás le has interesado como algo más que una amiga, sí se decidió por Naruto lo que tú tienes que hacer es aceptarlo y apoyarlos a los dos. Como sigas comportándote así, perderás su amistad, Sasuke nunca ha sido paciente y no va a soportar que sigas con esto, al final él te hará a un lado y hará que Naruto haga lo mismo cuando le haga ver tus intenciones. _

_Sakura tembló, y por primera vez comenzó a sentirse mal por otra cosa que no fuese la perdida de su queridísimo Sasuke-kun._

_- Sakura -su tono adquirió algo de maternidad- Tus dos mejores amigos son felices, la persona que dices querer lo es... ¿Cómo puedes entonces tú sufrir?, sí Sasuke es feliz, tú también tienes que serlo. No sigas haciéndote daño a ti misma._

_La ojiverde desvió la mirada para volver a enterrarla junto con su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tsunade la observó con pena, deseando que realmente comprendiese las cosas y parase de lastimarse, por más difícil y doloroso que fuera el aceptar que Sasuke definitivamente ya no estaba a su alcance, y que debía de ver que en realidad, nunca lo estuvo._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Lo sé, lo sé, soy una perra malvada con el pobre Naruto del mundo de Sasuke-baka, pero créanme que no lo hago con malas intenciones, nada más lo pongo para darle un poco de emoción a esto XD bien, sobre las "Razones por las cuales un perro es mejor que Sasuke"... ¡Lo siento! ¡¡Pero son validas!! No pueden decirme que ninguna de ellas es cierta XD

No tengo mucho que decir que decir de los anexos, salvo que los nombres de "Akeru" y "Shadoru" los he tomado de mi fanfic "Bella Traición" (sí, y le hago propaganda y todo) para que aquí también representen a Naruto y a Sasuke en la historia que esta escribiendo nuestro ero-sennin favorito. ¡Y adivinen, chicas del coro! (sigo preguntándome de donde saque eso), en el siguiente capitulo, en los anexos más específicamente ¡Ya viene el lemon que también por aquí me piden tanto! Así que sep, la "primera vez" de nuestros Sasuke y Naruto viene para la próxima.

Y ahora, voy a agradecer como siempre de forma rápida a quienes se toman la molestia de escribirme:

_**Laynad3**_

_**Rhuw**_

_**Fati-chan**_

_**Hijadelaluna**_

_**Riznao**_

_**Cold-Sesshy**_

_**MiloAicos**_

_**Zhena HiK**_

_**Manzanita Roja**_

_**Jery Hiwatary**_

_**Chibi Dhamar**_

_**Sandagalius**_

Ok, nos veremos en la próxima, y Zhena, no te preocupes, ya nada puede sorprenderme ni asustarme XD

**»»-- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil... Hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre..._" --**»**


	20. Capitulo XIX

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DiStInToS CaMiNoS ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Advertencia**: Para variar, este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no les gusta el genero o no son aptos para el, no lean y blá, blá, blá. Como saben, el lemon viene en los anexos ¿Más especifico? En el segundo, así que yo sé que muchas se irán primero a leer eso y después el capitulo XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XIX**

**L**uego de un montón de fatigadoras misiones, el Equipo Uzumaki -como a veces se autodenominaban- decidió ir a tomar su almuerzo al pequeño claro en medio del bosque donde acostumbraban descansar un poco de sus misiones, y en ocasiones, también entrenaban. El almuerzo era una comida muy importante, totalmente necesaria para un buen crecimiento como ninja... o al menos eso era lo que decía Naruto-sensei.

Sentados sobre el fresco pasto verde, Lina, Yuki y Ukyo se hallaban comiendo entusiastamente, mientras que su maestro se encontraba sentado frente a ellos sobre una enorme roca grisácea que parecía haber sido colocada allí especialmente para cumplir con esa misión.

- Me parece genial que Naruto-sensei ya tenga el nombre para su bebé -comentó Lina, siguiendo con el tema del que estaban hablando-.

- Naturalmente son buenos los dos nombres -dijo Ukyo- No se podía esperar menos del sensei.

- ¿Saben? Mis padres esperaron a que yo naciera porque pensaron que al verme sabrían que nombre escoger, naturalmente me pusieron Yuki porque dicen que mi piel es tan blanca como la nieve.

- ¿De verdad? -la pelinegra sonrió- Eso es muy lindo.

Yuki sonrió presuntuosamente, mientras que Ukyo bufaba de manera inconforme.

- Eso debe ser mentira -repuso el chico de los lentes- Si hubiesen esperado a que nacieras para escogerte el nombre, lo más lógico es que te hubiesen llamado: Baka.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! -respondió mordazmente el gennin ojiazul- ¡Ukyo es un nombre horrible!

- ¡Más que el tuyo nunca!

- ¡Sientes envidia!

- ¡Ni en mil años!

- ¡Mil años es lo que te costara darte cuenta de que tu nombre apesta!

- ¡Ven aquí y dímelo de cerca!

Lina quien se encontraba sentada en medio de ellos se encogió un poco sobre si misma, creyendo que seguramente iba a ser victima de la irreverencia de sus compañeros.

- ¡Oi! -el llamado salió de Naruto- ¿Quieren que les cuente de cuando yo tenía su edad?

Al instante los dos chicos que se miraban con intenciones asesinas voltearon a mirar al rubio, asintiendo pronunciadamente al igual que su compañera.

- ¡Hai, Naruto-sensei! -dijeron los tres a coro-.

Naruto sonrió resignadamente, agradeciendo que aquello siempre funcionara para evitar las peleas con sus dos alumnos varones.

- Veamos... -Naruto se tocó el labio inferior con la punta de sus palillos, pues en aquel momento se encontraba comiendo arroz- ¿Qué podría contarles, dattebayo? Hmn... ¡Creo que lo tengo! -sonrió con una malicia bien disfrazada- Como todos ustedes saben, al graduarme de la academia fui asignado con Sasuke y con Sakura como mis compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Sí! -chilló Lina- ¡Estuvo con Haruno-san! ¡Y ella es tan genial! Cuando sea grande yo también quiero trabajar en el hospital como ella.

Antes de que Lina se convirtiese en gennin, habían tenido un aparatoso accidente que la llevó directamente al hospital, donde Sakura la había atendido y desde entonces la pequeña pelinegra tenía la idea de que ella deseaba ser igual de buena como la ojiverde.

- Además, tampoco hay que despreciar a Sasuke-san -se tomó ambas mejillas, adoptando aquel aire soñador que tanto la caracterizaba- Seguro que Sasuke-san era guapísimo cuando tenía nuestra edad ¡Que envidia! Tiene tanta suerte, Naruto-sensei.

- Oh, en ese tiempo para mí no era suerte, créeme ¡No soportaba a ese Sasuke! Claro, él siempre había sido el mejor en todo ¡Y yo siempre fui el peor! No importaba lo que hiciera, Sasuke siempre andaba por allí sintiéndose la gran cosa y a todos nos miraba como si fuéramos inferiores a él -el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado- Además ¡Siempre tenía que estar salvándome! Se sentía la gran cosa jugando a ser el héroe ¡Nadie se lo pedía! Y, por si fuera poco ¡Era tan odioso!, no soportaba que fuera tan amargado, grosero e insufrible ¡Me sacaba de quicio, dattebayo!

Ukyo y Yuki voltearon a mirarse, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándose con igual desagrado.

- Lo comprendo, Naruto-sensei -dijo Ukyo- Hay personas que son así de insoportables, que hasta da nauseas tener que estar con ellas.

- ¿Sí? Pues hay otras que pueden enfermar a la gente con solo verlas -agregó Yuki-.

- Bueno, supongo que así era como yo me sentía -continuó el Uzumaki- Yo nunca fui muy bueno, así que tenía que esforzarme el doble para alcanzar lo que quería... fue muy difícil para mí lograr que la gente comenzara a reconocerme como un buen ninja y no como un inútil. El caso es que aunque yo avanzara mucho, Sasuke siempre seguía siendo mejor que yo, todos lo adoraban y siempre tenían que estar hablando de él, que Sasuke esto, que Sasuke aquello, que Sasuke sube y baja las escaleras ¡Estaba harto de todo eso!, Sasuke era un idiota autoritario, engreído, despreciable y molesto ¡No sé que le veían de bueno!

- ¡Sí, Naruto-sensei! -gritó Yuki- ¡A veces la gente aprecia a las personas equivocadas! Especialmente a las que les gusta andar presumiendo sus tontas habilidades.

- ¡Al menos tienen algo que presumir! No como otras que dan pena -dijo Ukyo al viento-.

- ¡Sí! -inesperadamente Naruto asintió con convicción- ¡Sasuke-teme daba pena, dattebayo! Pero yo era el único que se daba cuenta ¡Argh!

- Pero... -la casi tímida voz de Lina se escuchó- Usted esta casado con Sasuke-san y van a tener un bebé. Mi mamá dice que les tiene mucha envidia porque ustedes se aman, y dice que mi papá es un borracho insensible que la dejó... pero si el sensei y Sasuke-san se llevaban tan mal... ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente no se quieren?

Naruto parpadeó pronunciadamente mientras que una expresión cómica se adueñó de su rostro al escuchar tales palabras, sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente.

- No, no, Lina -se apresuró a responder- Realmente él y yo nos queremos... es sólo que hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para llegar a donde estamos ahora.

- Entonces... eso quiere decir que primero se odiaban ¿Y luego se enamoraron y se casaron?

- Eh... sí, algo así -rió tontamente- Pero en algún punto de eso fuimos amigos primero.

Sin embargo, los ojos negros de la gennin se iluminaron con un brillo propio, y su rostro adoptó una expresión de sorpresa.

- Eso... eso querría decir... -murmuraba la pelinegra- ¡Que es como Ukyo y Yuki! -chilló, girando a un lado mirar a uno y girando a otro lado para mirar al contrario- Ah... y ahora que lo veo bien... ¡Que lindos se ven los dos juntos! ¡Serían una parejita de novios genial! -nuevamente se tomo ambas mejillas, suspirando exageradamente- Ahora se odian pero después se van a enamorar y se casaran ¡Sugoi! Y seguramente también van a tener un lindo bebé ¡Sugoi, sugoi!

Al instante ambos chicos pusieron una cara tremenda de horror, mientras que casi desesperadamente volteaban a verse mientras que la ojinegra seguía diciendo a los cuatro vientos sus ideas sobre matrimonio, hijos y lindos finales felices entre compañeros que se odian. Tanto el castaño como el chico Hanzo se miraron fijamente antes de hacer casi al mismo tiempo la expresión de desagrado que sonó totalmente como una queja.

- ¡Argh, que asco! -protestó Yuki-.

- ¡Eugh, imposible! ¿Yo con _éste_? -expresó con total desprecio Ukyo- ¡Primero estúpido, luego loco y después muerto! ¡En ese orden exactamente!

- ¡Es lo peor que me han dicho en mi vida! Jamás me habían insultado de una forma tan espantosa.

- No puedo creer siquiera que hayas insinuado algo tan... tan estúpido, Lina-chan ¿Qué demonios tenían esas galletas que te comiste?

- Nada -respondió la gennin, con una mirada inocente- Y no es algo estúpido ¡Es lógico! Naruto-sensei y Sasuke-san se llevaban muy mal ¿No? Y ahora están casados y enamorados ¡Eso nos deja una gran lección!

- ¿Qué lección? -dijo toscamente el de ojos verdes- ¿Qué tienes alucinaciones graves?

- O que perdiste ya perdiste la razón -secundó el otro-.

- ¡No, tontos! -replicó ella, con un puchero molesto- ¡Nos deja la lección que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso! Y de ahora en adelante yo voy a esperar ansiosa el momento en el que ustedes se declaren amor eterno -suspiró profundamente- ¡Será tan romántico!

- Ya lo dije antes ¡Primero muerto! -rugió Ukyo-.

- ¡Sí, primero que se muera él!

- ¡Tú no hables, sabandija torpe!

- ¡Bicho rastrero!

- ¡¿Ven?! -interrumpió Lina- Todas estas peleas acabaran con besos y palabras de amor.

Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos chicos se sumieron en un profundo silencio volteando a mirar hacia el lado contrario de donde se hallaba el otro. Lina los observó a ambos y suspiró con algo de decepción, pero por el brillo de determinación en sus ojos oscuros, era claro que ella no iba a darse por vencida con la idea de ver un romance.

Naruto sonrió entonces de forma satisfecha, alegrándose de que su "plan" hubiese tomado aquel camino, ya que era de suponerse que con tal de evitar el ser comparados con el mismo Naruto y con Sasuke a su edad, Yuki y Ukyo seguramente preferían quedarse callados sin molestarse todo para burlar aquel "parentesco" con sus mayores. El rubio realmente esperaba que con eso las cosas se calmaran al menos hasta terminar su ultima misión del día, porque siendo sinceros en ocasiones era toda una tarea difícil tener que soportar las rencillas de sus dos alumnos, y constantemente se preguntaba cómo es que Kakashi se las había ingeniado para soportarlos a Sasuke y a él cuando peleaban de esa forma... quizás ya no le parecía tan raro que Kakashi siempre cargara con aquel libro ¡Seguramente lo distraía lo suficiente como para aguantarlos!, de no ser porque todos los libros de Jiraiya lo aburrían demasiado, seguramente Naruto ya hubiese acudido a ellos para pasar el rato cuando Ukyo y Yuki se ponían a discutir.

- Bien, chicos, voy a contarles un secreto -dijo Naruto, con cierto tono de misterio que quedó perfectamente adecuado con sus palabras-.

Los tres gennin se giraron a observarlo con la misma atención que siempre le dedicaban cuando obviamente necesitaba ser escuchado -y aun cuando no-.

- Lo mejor es que aprovechen estar entreteniéndose con nuestras misiones rango C, y que se diviertan todo lo que puedan -aconsejaba- Porque como saben, pronto será el examen chuunin, pero considero que realmente ustedes no están listos, así que dentro de ocho meses voy a inscribirlos para el siguiente examen... tienen dos meses para disfrutar, porque planeo utilizar los otros seis meses para entrenarlos ¡Serán chuunin para el siguiente año! De eso me encargare yo.

Los gritos y chillidos de alegría por parte de sus alumnos fueron sin duda alguna una estupenda recompensa a sus futuros planes, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto observó como la mueca feliz de los tres gennin comenzó a ser reemplazada por otra de tristeza.

- Naruto-sensei -dijo Ukyo, sin animo- Usted ya no va a ser nuestro sensei para ese tiempo.

- Sí -suspiró Lina- Va a ser el Hokage, y no va a tener tiempo para seguir con nosotros.

- Aunque ya lo sabíamos, de todas formas nos entristece un poco -siguió Yuki- ¡Pero esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos! Tenerlo a usted de sensei fue todo un honor.

- ¡Sí! -asintió la chica- Nada nos quitara nunca este gusto.

De no ser porque sabía controlarse apropiadamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba, seguramente Naruto se hubiese puesto a llorar desconsoladamente, como aquella vez cuando siendo un niño, había viajado al País de las Olas, y en uno de sus arrebatos había arrojado un kunai que casi había matado a un lindo y blanco conejo, al cual corrió a abrazar mientras se disculpaba lloriqueando a viva voz.

Pero ya no tenía doce años, y aunque quisiera llorar totalmente conmovido, claramente pudo contenerse.

- Lo sé -dijo él, asintiendo- Pero eso no significa nada, les asignare al mejor reemplazo que encuentre, y no duden que voy a tomarme el tiempo para poder pasarlo con ustedes y ayudarlos con su entrenamiento porque seré yo mismo quien lo diseñe. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que planeaba lograr convertirlos en chuunin, quizás no estaré siempre, pero será lo suficiente. ¡Se los prometo, dattebayo! Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas porque...

- ¡Porque ese es su camino shinobi! -interrumpieron los tres, a vivo coro-.

Y Naruto sonrió, sintiendo una enorme felicidad por dentro. Esa era una admiración tan honesta y libre de cualquier tipo de interés.

Él jamás había pensado que alguna vez pudiese lograr ese tipo de efecto en las personas, y ahora que lo había hecho, no podía hacer otra cosa sino sentirse poco merecedor de tal muestra de respeto y al mismo tiempo de afecto.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Algunas personas aun miraban con curiosidad al ver pasar a dos Sasuke Uchiha acompañados del Uzumaki, caminando con toda la naturalidad del mundo por las calles de su preciada aldea. Desde luego, aquello en realidad ya era un cuadro común pero seguía atrayendo la atención de un tanto de gente.

Naruto como simpre, mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Sasuke -el que debía ser el original y que tenía el cabello largo- iba a su lado mostrando un rostro sereno, y tras ellos, el obvio clon.

- Aun no me creo que ero-sennin haya sido de ayuda en algo -comentaba el ojiazul distraídamente-.

- El viejo no es tan inútil -Sasuke se encogió de hombros-.

- Pues no es mi culpa pensar así, luego de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar por su culpa durante nuestro entrenamiento, tienes que darme la razón, dattebayo ¡Entrenamos más tiempo solos que con él!

- Bueno, quizás ese era su plan -se encogió de hombros-.

- Claro, seguramente su plan era dejarnos solos para que tú te aprovecharas de eso y me arrastraras a cosas horribles.

- Usuratonkachi -expresó, revirando los ojos- ¿A qué cosas horribles se supone que te refieres?

- Olvídalo, teme, como si no lo supieras.

El pelilargo únicamente sonrió con arrogancia, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! -exclamó el rubio con alegría- ¡Adivina lo que me han dicho mis alumnos hoy!, nos detuvimos a tomar el almuerzo, y Ukyo y Yuki se pusieron a pelear como si no...

Pero Naruto no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, ya que con un sonido sordo, una persona cayó exacta e inesperadamente frente a ellos, allí, a mitad de la calle. Si aquella no fuese una aldea ninja, seguramente aquello hubiese sido algo sorpresivo y fuera de lo normal.

A simple vista el hombre de mediana edad que había caído del cielo -por decirlo de alguna forma literal- se trataba notoriamente de un jounnin por la ropa que portaba.

- Naruto-sama, Sasuke-san -el hombre hizo una reverencia frente a ellos-.

- ¿Sí...? -lo incitó el rubio a continuar, nada feliz de haber sido interrumpido-.

El hombre -quien tenía ojos cafés y cabello negro- se enderezó y miró a Sasuke con notorio respeto.

- Sasuke-san, Hokage-sama me ha mandado a buscarlo.

Sasuke soltó un bufido nada conforme con lo escuchado, ya que eso definitivamente significaba que iba a escuchar algo que no le agradaría.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó el moreno con tono insolente-.

- Me ha pedido que vaya a su despacho a verla, dice que es importante -aclaró- Y también... -titubeó unos segundos- Aclara que desea que vaya únicamente usted, quiere que su clon se quede con Naruto-sama.

Era obvio que el jounnin mensajero no encontraba mucho sentido dentro de todo eso, pero claramente Sasuke y Naruto sí. Y dando un suspiro hastiado, Sasuke se pasó una mano por la frente, haciendo a un lado uno de los mechones de su cabello color azabache.

- Bien, dile que iré en un momento.

El hombre desconocido -porque aquella era la realidad- asintió, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia a modo de despedida y desapareció ágilmente de la vista.

- A Tsunade-obaa-chan le encanta joder a la gente -dijo Naruto, y volteó a mirar a su esposo con una expresión poco feliz- ¿Te veo en casa?

- Eso parece -asintió él, a aquel intercambio rápido de ideas- Cuídate, y no dejes que el tonto pequeño _Sasuke_ te saque de quicio.

- ¡Sasuke! -replicó el ojiazul- ¡No empieces!

- Ya, ya, que haya paz.

Naruto aun tenía el ánimo de replicar un poco más, pero Sasuke no lo dejó ya que con demasiada facilidad colocó una mano detrás de su nuca, deslizando sus dedos entre los rubios y suaves cabellos, al tiempo que se inclinaba y plantaba sus labios sobre los suyos. El rubio sonrió dentro del beso, pensando en lo maravilloso que era que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacer algo así en público. Aquello no fue más que una simple caricia cotidiana de despedida, que fue seguido de dos rápidos besos más, antes de que Sasuke se enderezara y sonriese levemente para justo después emprender marcha hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Naruto lo miró alejarse, encogiéndose después de hombros.

- No me hace muy feliz quedarme contigo -dijo entonces, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia el otro pelinegro que se quedaba con él- Principalmente porque tú me odias, y me desprecias, y me detestas, y no te importo y blah, blah, blah -soltó una risa burlona- Pero no hay remedio, vas a tener que resistir las ganas de matarme, Uchiha.

_Sasuke_ quien hasta aquel momento había permanecido "felizmente" en silencio y manteniéndose al margen de todo, ahora se veía en la odiosa necesidad de abandonar aquella postura. Lo único que deseaba es que Naruto quisiera regresar a casa y así _él_ no iba a tener que estar en su presencia tanto tiempo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a un lugar que me interesa mucho, dattebayo -una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios- ¡Así que vamos! Prometo apresurarme para que regresemos al oscuro y tenebroso Barrio Uchiha.

Definitivamente la suerte lo odiaba, porque sea lo que fuese que deseaba hacer el rubio, seguramente era una cosa detestable que terminaría por fastidiarlo.

Luego de caminar por media aldea, y de ir entre callejones y regresar sobre sus pasos porque aparentemente Naruto no daba con el lugar que estaban buscando, terminaron finalmente su odisea al encontrar una casa, que parecía tener una pequeña tienda anexada, con una apariencia hasta podría decirse calida y con una puerta abierta que invitaba a pasar.

El pelinegro únicamente había permanecido en un firme silencio durante toda la búsqueda, a pesar de que era claro que no estaba siguiendo al Uzumaki por su propia voluntad, _Sasuke_ ya había aprendido que en aquellos casos lo mejor era sencillamente "cooperar", pues negarse y discutir no servían absolutamente de nada, pues únicamente le ocasionarían una batalla perdida y un enojo que claramente no necesitaba sentir.

- Jamás pensé que nos costara tanto encontrarla ¡Y eso que me sabía las señas de memoria, dattebayo!

El ojinegro no dijo nada, porque hablar significaría el jinchuuriki se diera cuenta de que le ponía atención y era lo que menos deseaba.

Naturalmente, Naruto no se tomó su silencio como algo para extrañarse, ya que simplemente entró a la pequeña tienda, y _Sasuke_, movido por aquella despreciable inercia que desde hacia algunos días se había apoderado de _él_, no hizo otra cosa más que seguir al ojiazul. Apenas al poner un pie dentro del lugar, el moreno se dio cuenta de que aquella tienda no era una de armamento como había supuesto que buscaba el rubio. No, aquello era más bien mucho... demasiado diferente a lo que había imaginado.

Una cuna de madera claramente tallada a mano, un cordón que atravesaba una de las paredes y del cual colgaba un montón de ropa extremadamente pequeña, un estante donde estaban colocados un montón de juguetes inofensivos, una pila de mantas con suaves colores y estampados florales, un montón más de cunas... sí, ese tipo de objetos eran los que principalmente decoraban el sitio.

- ¿No es genial? -preguntó el rubio-.

El _Uchiha_ no necesito demasiado para saber dónde y para qué se hallaban en ese local en aquel momento.

- ¡Buenas tardes! -saludó el rubio con fuerza-.

Pronto, una voz femenina contestó el saludo desde alguna parte. La segunda puerta que se hallaba en la tienda y que seguramente daba hacia la casa se abrió, mostrando la figura de una chica joven, con un cabello castaño oscuro que casi parecía negro, y unos ojos igualmente cafés casi totalmente oscurecidos. Por la ropa que llevaba y el protector de la aldea de Konoha, era obvio que se trataba de una kunoichi.

Y apenas la chica dio unos pasos, se quedó quieta mirando fijamente a los recién llegados, abriendo más sus ojos con sorpresa.

- Na... ¡Naruto-sama! -exclamó con fuerza- ¡Naruto-sama, es usted!

Naruto sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza como si realmente aquella pregunta necesitase una respuesta. La ahora nerviosa chica dirigió una mirada hacia el pelinegro y pareció más nerviosa aun.

- Sasuke-san también ha venido -dijo, aunque después entrecerró un poco los ojos- ¿O es su bunshin? -preguntó, llevándose las manos por sobre los hombros y moviéndolas lateralmente- Lo digo por el cabello, es que esta corto y...

- Sí -asintió Naruto para sacar a la pobre chica del apuro- Es su clon, no te preocupes.

Aquella revelación pareció relajar un poco a la kunoichi, quien soltó un suspiro y luego se enderezó, mirando con una sonrisa al pelirrubio.

- No puedo creer que de verdad haya venido, Naruto-sama ¡Es todo un honor!

- No es para tanto -Naruto negó con la cabeza- Y llámame únicamente por mi nombre, ya te lo había dicho antes, Shan.

La chica abrió la boca con sorpresa, antes de que sus ojos oscuros brillaran alegremente.

- ¡También se acordó de mi nombre! ¡Que bueno!

- Tranquila, no es para tanto -Naruto sonrió ligeramente-.

- Sí, sí, tiene razón -concordó ella- Tengo que comportarme como ninja que soy -inspiró aire con profundidad, soltándolo después y ganando cierta apariencia más calmada- Y dígame ¿Le costo mucho trabajo encontrar la tienda?

- Para nada -Naruto negó rápidamente- ¡Fue muy simple, dattebayo!

Por más que deseaba mantenerse al margen todo lo posible, _Sasuke_ no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido.

- Me alegro mucho -la chica sonrió encantada- Espero que algo pueda gustarle, y como ya le dije antes, hace poco que abrí así que espero que lo que tengo por el momento le parezca ¡Le aseguro que cuando pueda voy a extenderme más!

Hacía quizás dos o tres días que Naruto se había encontrado con aquella joven de nombre Shan Zuishou, quien había tenido el valor de hablar con él y comentarle sobre el negocio que ella acababa de empezar. Shan, quien había estado en ciudades dedicadas al comercio de otros países, había notado al instante el sinfín de cosas que vendían y se encontró con lugares que llamaron su atención donde se dedicaban a vender ropa, mubles y accesorios especializados únicamente en bebés. Aquello llamó su atención y la hizo pensar al instante en Konoha, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que ciertamente se vendían cosas para bebés, no era de la misma forma cuidada y esmerada a como había visto en aquellos comercios. Usualmente la mayoría de la ropa para los bebés eran cosas que se venían pasando en los clanes de generación en generación, que los mismos padres se dedicaban a hacer por su cuenta o que conseguían en el primer lugar donde pudiesen encontrarla. Konoha era una aldea ninja, y quizás por eso sus habitantes no cuidaban tanto ese tipo de cosas, ya que la forma de vida de un shinobi no era la misma que la de una persona normal. Shan entonces emprendió con la idea de abrir una tienda como ella las había visto en el extranjero, y que quizás con el tiempo se volviese popular en la gente de su aldea.

Tal vez ir con el futuro Rokudaime a comentarle aquellas cosas pudo haber sido una tontería, pues ¿Qué podría importarle a él todo eso?, pero Shan no descartaba la idea de que por algún milagro el Uzumaki decidiese que la idea de su tienda no era tonta y realmente deseara comprar algunas cosas en ella, ya que después de todo, el próximo Hokage iba a tener un bebé y pudiese considerar esa idea. Shan se creía muy afortunada de que así hubiese sido y que en aquel momento el rubio estuviese en su tienda ¡Que maravilloso suceso era aquel!

- Pues, yo creo que todo esto esta perfecto -la mirada del rubio se desplazó por toda la tienda-.

- Siéntase libre de mirar todo lo que quiera -dijo ella- Yo esperare adentro por si algo se le ofrece, no deseo incomodarlo.

- No, no -Naruto movió negativamente la cabeza con fuerza- ¡No tienes que irte, dattebayo!

- De verdad, Naruto-sama, esta bien para mí.

Y antes de que el ojiazul pudiese decir algo, Shan se deslizó nuevamente por el lugar de donde había salido y cerró con suavidad la puerta. La verdad era que la kunoichi se sentía bastante nerviosa con la presencia del rubio, y al no saber como actuar supo que lo mejor era apartarse antes de cometer una tontería que pudiese llegar a ofender al Uzumaki.

- Esto es ridículo -dijo el blondo- Desde que Obaa-chan anuncio que oficialmente seré el Sexto Hokage... ¡Ahora todos me tratan así! Como si fuera una especie de rey o una tontería como esa.

- ¿El sexto? -las palabras escaparon de la boca de _Sasuke_- ¿Y es oficial?

Sinceramente aquello sorprendió a Naruto, quien no se esperaba escuchar al pelinegro pues estaba consciente de que _Sasuke_ había estado evitando hablarte desde hacía muchos días.

- Sí -asintió el rubio, sin mirarlo directamente- ¿Verdad que no te esperabas eso? ¡Voy a ser el mejor Hokage de todos!, en cuanto nazca mi hijo se hará el nombramiento. Tsunade-obaa-chan iba a hacerlo desde antes, pero dijo que no era una buena idea nombrar a un Hokage embarazado, porque las demás aldeas podrían creer que porque estoy embarazado entonces también estoy débil, y quizás existía la posibilidad de que ocurriese un ataque -se encogió de hombros- Así que para ahorrarnos todo eso, lo mejor es esperar a que el bebé nazca y...

Mientras había estado hablando, Naruto también había estado observando todas las cosas que estaban al alcance de su vista, y lo que le había hecho parar su parloteo fue el ver sobre un estante un montoncito de minúsculas sandalias típicas de los shinobi. Con rapidez tomó un par y se giró con autentica emoción hacia el ojinegro, sosteniendo en manos aquellos pequeños objetos.

- ¡Son perfectas! -le dijo- ¿No lo crees? Son tan... pequeñitas ¡Como seguro será el bebé!

Una sonrisa enternecida se había formado en los labios de Naruto, mientras que de una forma ya bastante arraigada en él, se llevaba una mano hacia su prominente barriga a modo de caricia.

- ¡Será un shinobi sin duda alguna! -seguía hablando, mientras que volvía a colocar las pequeñas sandalias donde las encontró- Y uno muy bueno ¡Como nosotros! Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke ¡No pudo haber tenido mejores padres!

Naruto hablaba sin preocuparse de que su oyente ni siquiera le respondiese, porque estaba acostumbrado a que así fuese con aquel _Sasuke_, por lo cual tampoco se ocupaba de ver si sus palabras causaban interés en el otro. Por lo tanto, no fue consciente de cómo la expresión en el rostro del _Uchiha_ cambiaba a medida que seguía conversando aquel monologo.

_Sasuke_ observaba la forma en la que Naruto se desplazaba por la tienda, tomando objetos que llamaban su atención y comentando un sinfín de cosas que seguramente se le venían a la mente y al segundo después las decía. Se veía francamente entusiasmado, y cada vez que hablaba de su bebé aquellos ojos azules que poseía brillaban con alegría.

El bebé de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke... un bebé que no era suyo a pesar de que su nombre se encontraba como uno de los padres. Aquel hijo nonato no le pertenecía, como nada en ese mundo que se caía en perfección, nada era suyo, ni la sonrisa brillante que mostraba Naruto en aquel momento, ni el amor en su mirada y mucho menos la emoción de su voz. Y mientras tenía allí a aquel Naruto rebosante de dicha, no podía evitar pensar en aquel otro rubio, aquel que pertenecía al mundo de donde venía, ese Naruto que siempre tenía la mirada empañada de soledad y decepción, el que sonreía de una forma tan falsa pero tan bien actuada que pocos lo notaban... aquel Naruto que él había dejado, roto y traicionado. De sólo pensar en cosas como esa una horrible sensación se adueñaba de él, deseando poder regresar en el tiempo para enmendar su error, para quedarse con ese rubio que a veces podía ser desesperante, para poder ver cada día una mirada diferente en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa genuina en sus labios. ¿Estaba enamorado de él? ¿Le gustaba al menos? Realmente no deseaba responderse aquellas preguntas así mismo, porque de hacerlo seguramente terminaría por derrumbarse y necesitaba seguir soportando lo suficiente para que la solución a ese maldito problema llegara, para poder volver a su propio mundo y si era necesario, ir corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto para comprobar si aun vivía, y más importante aun: simple y llanamente para volver a verlo.

Y si la solución no llegaba, si no podía volver y su condena era quedarse allí... lo más seguro es que _Sasuke_ prefería morir.

- ¿No crees que será perfecto, Uchiha? -la voz de aquel Naruto lo sacó de su ensoñación- Ojalá que Sasuke quiera venir a este lugar, quiero que él también me de su opinión ¡Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a arreglar una habitación para el bebé! Creo que lo más justo sería que él también tuviese una, la casa es muy grande para eso'ttebayo.

Y aquel momento, el pelinegro deseaba realmente ser aquel otro "Sasuke", y que todos los horribles recuerdos que lo perseguían como demonios, fuesen únicamente producto de una pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla que no se compararía con el hecho de estar casado con alguien que le quería, y que además, iba a darle un hijo. Pero que no se trataba de un _alguien_ cualquiera, no, aquel _alguien_ era Naruto.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y Naruto se encontraba bastante satisfecho con el resultado del día, puesto que en la tienda de Shan escogió un montoncito de cosas que le agradaron y las dejó pagadas por adelantado, prometiendo que regresaría después en compañía del verdadero Sasuke para que este le ayudase a decidir que otras cosas debería llevarse, así que una emocionada -y hasta agradecida- Shan le prometió que trataría de abastecerse de más cosas la tienda para su siguiente visita.

Después de eso, Naruto se dio una escapada al Ichiraku, ya que sin su pareja a la vista, entonces no tenía que preocuparse, de todas formas, el _Sasuke_ que le acompañaba tampoco iba a acusarlo. Al terminar, se había encontrado con Kiba, enfrascándose rápidamente en una conversación con él que a _Sasuke_ le pareció que duró demasiado, tanto que se había visto tentado a intervenir para que aquella inútil platica entre esos dos se terminara. Afortunadamente Naruto se despidió antes de que el pelinegro tomara parte en el asunto, y así ambos se dirigieron al fin de regreso al Barrio Uchiha.

- Más le vale a Kiba casarse pronto ¡Estoy cansado de ser el único casado por aquí! -decía Naruto casi al viento- ¡Eso me hace sentir viejo! Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera tanto tiempo, es decir, ni siquiera ha sido un año, dattebayo ¡Pero de todas formas tampoco me agrada! Eso me recuerda que Gaara y Sai deberían casarse ya... pero creo que no es tan fácil ¿Verdad?

Desde luego, al rubio no le importaba que no le respondieran.

- Uchiha ¿Tú has pensado en casarte alguna vez? -preguntó entonces, acelerando el paso para ponerse al lado del ojinegro- Sasuke me contó de una tal... ¿Karin? Ella esta en una especie de equipo que formaste ¿No? y por lo que Sasuke vio, ella parece bastante interesada en ti. Además, tienes que renacer tu clan ¿Cierto? Ya debiste de haber pensado en eso antes.

_Sasuke_ no respondió, pero sí apretó con fuerza los dientes a la par que hacia lo mismo con sus puños.

- Supongo que sería mucho pedir que volvieras y te casaras con Sakura-chan, yo creo que de alguna forma ella sigue queriéndote. Cuando te devolvamos quizás pudieras buscarla.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el moreno se detuviese de golpe, haciendo que Naruto también lo hiciera, mostrándose algo confundido por su acción.

Los ojos negros de _Sasuke_ se fijaron esta vez con total libertad sobre el rubio, dejando entrever en ellos un enojo que no era disimulado en más mínimo.

- Tú... -la voz del pelinegro fue un terrible siseo- Tú... ¿Estas diciéndome que me case con Sakura? ¿Con Karin o cualquier otra?

Naruto de alguna forma se sintió descolocado, ya que no había encontrado nada que pudiese enojar al otro en sus palabras, a menos de que lo hubiese molestado con su constante conversación.

- Sí -asintió algo dudoso- ¿Eso es tan malo como para que te enojes?

- Me estas diciendo que... -el tono era modulado- ¿No te importa que yo me case con alguien más? ¿Qué no te interesa que aquel otro Naruto no este conmigo? -una furia contenida estaba en sus palabras-.

- No -dijo apenas- El otro yo no te ama ¿Por qué ibas a estar con él? Ustedes no son como Sasuke y yo, tienen un lazo pero no es como el nuestro, entre ustedes no hay amor.

Aquello sin duda alguna hizo algo que dentro del ojinegro terminase por desquebrajarse. _Sasuke_ retrocedió entonces como un animal herido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que Naruto se sintiese un tanto alarmado al no comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Sin embargo poco tiempo tuvo el ojiazul para indagar en el estado de su acompañante, ya que con rapidez _Sasuke_ pareció recuperarse y velozmente alargó su mano apresando la muñeca izquierda de Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -gritó Naruto, sorprendido-.

Sin embargo, _Sasuke_ apretó su agarre con tanta fuerza haciendo que el otro soltara un improperio como queja.

- ¡Escúchame! -ordenó con rabia- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No lo sabes! No tienes derecho a decir que él no siente nada por mí ¡Que yo no lo hago! Tú... tú solamente... ¡Deja de hablar! ¡No quiero escuchar esas estupideces! Él... no me odia... no puede odiarme, él tiene que...

Pero sus labios quedaron entreabiertos sin dejar escapar un solo sonido más, su mirada negra se dirigió al suelo pero su mano seguía cerrada sobre una tenaza sobre la muñeca del otro.

Naruto se quedó estático, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado y hasta temiendo que definitivamente el moreno se hubiese vuelto loco ¡O algo semejante! Ya que tal reacción no podía explicarla de otra forma ¡Nunca antes lo había visto tan alterado!, y eso que en realidad ya le había tocado estar presente cuando _Sasuke_ perdía los estribos.

- Mira... no sé que tienes ahora -dijo calmadamente el rubio, dando un suspiro- Y francamente no me importan tus cambios de humor, pero ¿Podrías soltarme? No te agradara que sea yo quien se suelte, créeme que te... -pero en aquel momento _Sasuke_ levantó la mirada, viendo completamente de frente a Naruto- Lo... lo aseguro...

El jinchuuriki cerró la boca abruptamente, observando anonado aquel par de ojos negros que se habían clavado en los suyos con una terrible firmeza. Y entonces volvió a separar los labios con la intención de retomar sus quejas, pero no pudo, al igual que tampoco pudo mover su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que era aquello que resplandecía en la mirada negra.

_¿Pero que diablos...?_

Naruto conocía a la perfección aquel tipo de mirada... era la misma mirada que Sasuke solía dirigirle, era aquella forma de mirar que decía tanto y no se callaba nada. Esa que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir escalofríos. Y precisamente fue lo que sintió en aquel instante, cuando Sasuke dio un tirón y acercó su cuerpo al suyo con una patética facilidad, ya que el rubio hasta se había olvidado de usar su propia fuerza para resistirse a movimientos ajenos.

El moreno entonces se inclinó, acortando una distancia que definitivamente no le correspondía, y entonces Naruto supo que las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

¡Alejarse! ¡Sí! Eso era lo que debía de hacer en vez de quedarse allí parado, dejando que aquel _Sasuke_ irrumpiera acortando un espacio que únicamente a su esposo le permitía hacer.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXVII**

_En aquel momento, Sakura se sentía completamente inútil, observando como frente a sus ojos Sasuke estaba sufriendo y ella en realidad no podía hacer nada._

_Todo había marchado perfectamente en tranquilidad aquel día, Kakashi había sugerido un combate amistoso entre sus tres alumnos, nada que fuese a los extremos, únicamente para hacer una demostración y una comparación entre ellos. Sin embargo no habían podido siquiera comenzar, ya que poco después de llegar al campo de entrenamiento, de la nada, Sasuke había soltado un grito desgarrador de dolor, cayendo al instante de rodillas mientras que su mano se dirigía rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sello y apretaba con fuerza. Al instante Naruto se había arrodillado junto a él y lo apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos, aferrando la cabeza de Sasuke contra su pecho y manteniendo firme el resto de su cuerpo pasándole un brazo por la espalda. El Uchiha se retorcía en un mudo dolor, mientras seguía presionando aquel lugar donde se encontraba el maldito sello, y con la otra mano tomaba un brazo del rubio con tanta presión que sus uñas ya habían atravesado la piel ajena aun bajo la roba que la cubría. _

_De pie, Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban sin saber siquiera que hacer._

_- ¡Naruto! -gritó Sasuke- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo ya!_

_Aquellas palabras claras pero teñidas de dolor bastaron para que el Uzumaki separara la cabeza del otro de su pecho, y rápidamente golpeó su frente con los dedos índice y medio. _

_La agonía de Sasuke terminó entonces, ya que prontamente cayó desmadejado en brazos de Naruto quien lo tomó con firmeza. Los ojos azules del rubio estaban velados por una gran preocupación y ciertamente, tristeza también._

_Con pasos titubeantes y después apresurados, Sakura llegó hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros y se arrodilló ansiosamente junto a ellos._

_- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! -chilló ella- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke-kun?! _

_- Es Orochimaru -respondió Naruto, con un tono de voz carente de emociones- A veces pasa, Orochimaru manipula el sello para provocarle dolor. Hace tiempo descubrimos que estando dormido Orochimaru no podía establecer un contacto con el sello._

_- Entonces... -la voz de la ojiverde era trémula- ¿Sasuke-kun esta...?_

_- Él esta bien -el tono del rubio seguía siendo el mismo- Simplemente lo desmaye, es lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. No va a despertar hasta dentro de una hora o dos. _

_Kakashi quien ya había llegado hasta ellos permaneciendo en silencio se puso cuclillas al lado de sus alumnos._

_- Lo mejor es ir con Tsunade-sama -dijo el peligris-._

_Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza, apretando un poco más el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo._

_- Obaa-chan no puede hacer nada -dijo con aire frustrado- Hace días nos dijo que ella no sabía nada que pudiese ayudarlo, pero que ha estado haciendo pruebas y cosas así, ero-sennin la esta ayudando pero no han avanzado nada, dattebayo. Ellos quieren encontrar una forma de hacer que el dolor sea menos o de debilitar el sello._

_- Bien, supongo que entonces no hay mucho caso -Kakashi se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer tan indiferente como siempre pese a la preocupación que sentía-._

_- No, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer -aseguró Naruto- Pero yo... yo me encargare de eliminar a Orochimaru, no puedo dejar que siga haciendo esto._

_Las palabras del rubio se encontraban realmente determinadas, mientras que sus ojos azules dejaban ver un brillo acuoso que sin duda alguna era el de las lagrimas, por lo cual bajo la mirada, tratando de esconderse de la vista de su maestro y de su compañera._

_- Cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo, le haré pagar el dolor que le ha provocado a Sasuke todo este tiempo -un temblor comenzó a ser notorio en su voz- Así me cueste la vida voy a eliminar a ese desgraciado bastardo, no voy a dejar que Sasuke siga viviendo así... no lo haré._

_A pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía mirar el rostro de frente del rubio, fue notorio para ambos como un par de lagrimas se habían deslizado por las mejillas marcadas, además de la forma tan apretada en la que la mandíbula se cerraba hasta un grado que seguramente debía de ser doloroso. Sin embargo, las manos de Naruto permanecían cerradas sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke sosteniéndolo casi hasta podría decirse que con gentileza. _

_- Dejaremos esto por hoy -Kakashi interrumpió el silencio- Debemos de llevar a Sasuke a su casa, supongo que debe de descansar._

_Naruto permitió que Kakashi le quitara a Sasuke de las manos, cargándolo hasta apoyar medio cuerpo del pelinegro sobre uno de sus hombros. Sakura se puso temblorosamente de pie observando el rostro completamente ausente del pelinegro, sintiéndose terriblemente ansiosa por no encontrar que hacer para ayudar en la situación._

_Kakashi comenzó a caminar con el Uchiha a cuestas, mientras que la Haruno lo seguía sin dudar mirando con enorme preocupación hacia el ojinegro, mas quizás por mera suerte se percató de que Naruto no los estaba siguiendo, así que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que el rubio seguía estando de rodillas, sin embargo, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre el suelo donde se notaba claramente la marca de sus dedos que habían arrancado la hierba y removido profundamente la tierra al cerrarse sobre sus palmas. Su rostro aun permanecía agachado, el camino que habían seguido sus lágrimas al surcar por sus mejillas seguía presente también, además de un hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su mandíbula, ya que notoriamente se veía que mordía con extrema fuerza su labio inferior._

_Sakura entonces notó en aquel cuadro de impotencia y desolación, algo que no había visto nunca antes en el rubio. _

_- Naruto..._

_Murmuró ella, dejando que además de la preocupación también la tristeza se hiciera presente en sus ojos verdes._

**Anexo XVIII**

_Afuera la lluvia caía con suavidad en aquel ocaso nublado. Sasuke se encontraba sobre su cama, en su habitación que en ese momento parecía ser bastante acogedora. El tenue golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el cristal de la ventana cerrada y cubierta era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Adentro la luz artificial alumbraba, y mientras él estaba ocupado revisando una serie de pergaminos, Naruto se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada sobre uno de los costados de la cama. Al igual que Sasuke, el rubio se dedicaba a revisar otro tanto de pergaminos que se suponía les darían algunos datos que necesitaban saber. Habían pasado ya bastante tiempo en silencio cada quien ocupado en lo suyo, cosa que comenzaba a extrañar al Uchiha ya que aquello no era normal. _

_- Sasuke._

_¡Allí estaba! Bueno, al menos la anormalidad se había desvanecido._

_- ¿Qué quieres, dobe? -respondió con indiferencia-._

_- Estaba pensando..._

_- ¿Tú piensas? -pregunto con burla-._

_- ¡Claro que sí, idiota! -respondió toscamente-._

_- Lo que digas... ¿Y en qué pensabas?_

_- Ah, en que Sakura-chan ha estado rara ¿No crees'ttebayo?_

_- ¿Rara? -el tono de su voz cambio imperceptiblemente- ¿En qué sentido?_

_- Bueno -parecía indeciso- No es la misma Sakura-chan de antes._

_- Es obvio que no lo es, creció ¿Se te olvida? Nosotros hemos crecido y cambiado._

_- Sí, pero extraño a la otra Sakura-chan, me trataba mal pero eso es mejor a que ahora me mire y luego voltee a ver otra parte ¿Crees que ya no le agrado ni un poco?_

_- No creo que sea por eso -dijo con cautela-._

_- Oh -aquella simple expresión pareció decir tanto- Entonces es porque estoy contigo, seguro que me odia -una sonrisa entristecida se coló por sus labios- Supongo que ahora puedo agregar una persona más al montón que no me quieren ¡Empezando por toda Konoha!_

_Sasuke dejó a un lado el pergamino que estaba leyendo. Odiaba que Naruto hablase tan ligeramente de ese tema y encima lo hiciera con aquella eterna fingida sonrisa suya que engañaba a todos porque parecía ser autentica. _

_- Sé que un día me ganare el premio al más odiado, aunque no importa, de alguna forma creo que lo merezco._

_Eso fue suficiente para el pelinegro, que se puso de pie abandonando su cama y dirigiéndose hacia el sitio donde Naruto aun permanecía con aquella sonrisa que en realidad le desquiciaba._

_- Naruto, odio que me arruines el día con tus estupideces -fue lo que dijo, mirando de forma molesta al otro- Te ordeno que no vuelves a decir esas idioteces._

_- ¿Qué? -el ojiazul parpadeó sorprendido- ¡Maldito Uchiha! No tienes derecho a decirme eso ¡Yo puedo hacer y decir lo que quiera, dattebayo!_

_- Tengo derecho -repuso con determinación- ¡Y puedo decidir sobre ti aunque no quieras!_

_- ¡Eso te crees tú! ¡Ven y demuéstramelo, bastardo!_

_Y naturalmente, el moreno decidió mostrárselo de la forma más simple que pensó: lo tomó por el cuello de su chamarra negra y lo jaló, pegando sus bocas con destreza. Eso con normalidad bastaba para desarmar al rubio y esa vez no fue diferente. El moreno abrió un poco la boca y dejó pasar su lengua que comenzó a acariciar los labios ajenos que respondieron ante su muda proposición abriéndose y dejando el camino libre. Naruto sintió entonces un escalofrió de gusto cuando la lengua del otro se encontró con la suya y comenzaron a tocarse con la familiaridad que habían tomado con el paso del tiempo. _

_Pronto los labios ya estaban moviéndose a su particular compás, al tiempo que Sasuke encontraba donde colocar sus manos justo sobre la cintura del otro, y con un par de movimientos para acomodarse más sobre el suelo, consiguió sentarse apropiadamente antes de incitar al rubio a tomar lugar sobre sus propias piernas cosa que no fue muy difícil. Usualmente la idea de tener a alguien tan tremendamente cerca de su persona habría causado a Sasuke una tremenda molestia, pero era Naruto quien "violaba" ese espacio personal por lo cual no existía queja alguna. Le parecía perfecto tenerlo tan a su alcance, además de estrechamente atrapado entre sus brazos. _

_El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño sonido nacido directamente en su garganta -que Sasuke había comparado con el ronroneo de un felino, sólo que más profundo- justo cuando el moreno coló una de sus manos por debajo de su ropa, tocando su piel que era tan tremendamente sensible a aquel tipo de roces que nada tenían que ver con los provocados por una pelea. El Uchiha llevó su otra mano hacia el cierre del cuello de la chamarra naranja que portaba el ojiazul, y lo deslizó con suavidad hacia abajo hasta abrirla. Sasuke entonces rompió el beso y desplazó sus labios por la piel del cuello dejando un recorrido de saliva para después tomar un pequeño pedazo con los dientes y morder ligeramente antes de abarcarlo con sus labios los cuales cerró sobre la piel comenzando a succionar._

_- Ya vas a... empezar con tus cabronadas -dijo Naruto, haciendo la cabeza a un lado permitiendo una mejor posición a Sasuke- Siempre me llenas el cuello de marcas. _

_Sasuke se rió ahogadamente, aun con sus labios contra el cuello del rubio. Mordió con más fuerza la piel antes de separarse de ella y encararlo con aquella sonrisa ladeada que le salía con naturalidad._

_- Es culpa de tu detestable Kyuubi -respondió Sasuke con desfachatez, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro comenzando a deslizar la chamarra- Siempre las borra antes de que pasen unas horas._

_- Es envidia, teme -se rió suavemente el ojiazul- ¡Las que yo te hago siempre se notan mucho! Y no desaparecen en horas. _

_El pelinegro no respondió a la supuesta provocación y en cambio se deshizo de la chamarra naranja antes de tomar las orillas de la camiseta negra del otro y subirla. Naruto como ya era la costumbre en esas situaciones que parecían comenzar a convertirse en familiares, sencillamente dejó que el Uchiha hiciera lo que quisiera. Así que cuando Sasuke tuvo al alcance aquel pecho bajo la ropa le faltaron manos para recorrerlo a su completo gusto, delineando cada músculo que estaba marcado y escuchando los sonidos que escapaban de los labios de Naruto. Era increíble como esos simples ruidos incomprensibles y jadeos lograban causar una tremenda corriente que recorría su cuerpo entero y que atenazaba bajo su vientre. Lo único que podía comprender era que Naruto despertaba en él un deseo demasiado fuerte que corría a través de su sangre, bullendo sin piedad. _

_El rubio se vio acallado por la boca del otro que nuevamente se cerró sobre la suya en un húmedo beso donde la saliva corrió hasta su mentón. Sentía que la temperatura de la habitación había subido, aunque quizás era únicamente la de su propio cuerpo, además ya sabía perfectamente donde terminarían las cosas, por lo cual no se extrañó cuando Sasuke lo despojó de su sitio para obligarlo a tenderse sobre el suelo mientras que seguían besándose. Las manos del rubio se movían acariciando apenas la firme espalda del moreno por sobre la tela al tiempo Sasuke hacía algo similar con sus propias manos, que en aquel momento estaban encargándose a abrir -con habilidad ya adquirida- el pantalón naranja de Naruto cosa que logró con una facilidad absurda. El ojiazul rompió el beso mientras echaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás lo más que se lo permitía el suelo cuando Sasuke tomó su miembro en una de sus manos, apretándolo apenas mientras lo liberaba de la ropa interior que aun lo cubría, dejando que el frió de la habitación -porque eran sus cuerpos los que habían subido de temperatura, no la habitación en realidad- le hiciera sentir un escalofrió al hacer contacto con su piel sensible. _

_El Uchiha se alejó apenas un poco de él, lo suficiente como para encargarse de sus propios pantalones que aprisionaban con molestia su miembro endurecido. Cuando lo logró rápidamente se lanzó a la caza de los labios ajenos embutiendo su lengua en la otra boca y chocando su cadera con la del rubio que ahogó un gemido en su propia garganta. Ambos penes erguidos se tocaron entonces, provocando que Sasuke y Naruto soltaran casi iguales exclamaciones de sus bocas que se separaron ante el calido y firme contacto de sus miembros. El pelinegro buscó refugio para su rostro en el hueco que existía entre el cuello y el hombro del Uzumaki, recargando la frente sobre el suelo mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos, para apresar su miembro y él del otro, apretando y moviéndose de arriba y abajo comenzando a crear una fricción que pronto arrancó jadeos y cortos gemidos de sus bocas. _

_En lo posible, Sasuke trataba de acallar sus gemidos que eran susurrados en el oído del otro. Sentía que bien podría volverse loco de placer, estando consciente de que él era el único que había tenido a Naruto de esa forma, que sus manos se trataban de las únicas ajenas que habían tocado ese cuerpo tan increíblemente deseado. Porque nadie más tuvo -ni jamás tendría- el derecho de siquiera rozar aquella piel que le pertenecía a él, todo en Naruto era suyo, desde su cabello rubio, pasando por su cuerpo hasta aquellos temores que lo acechaban y que Sasuke siempre encontraba la forma de alejar del ojiazul. _

_Simplemente suyo. _

_Y fue ese pensamiento lo que le hizo abrir los ojos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente, y un quejido salía de sus labios por el constante movimiento de su mano en combinación de las dos caderas que se mantenían tan adictamente pegadas sus durezas. Aquello no se trataba de algo que no hubiesen hecho antes, ya que desde que Sasuke descubrió que tenía hormonas que se desbocaban y las cuales también podía utilizar para desbocar las de Naruto ese tipo de __encuentros__ comenzaban a hacerse algo normal en ellos, cosas que iban desde simples toques hasta culminar de esa forma juntos. _

_Pero aun así... aun así..._

_Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron desorientados cuando notó como la mano que ejercía presión en su miembro y el que le hacía compañía se retiraron, al igual que el peso de Sasuke sobre él desaparecía. Tratando de rescatar su mente del lugar lejano donde estaba, el rubio se incorporó usando sus codos y buscando con la mirada a su compañero que encontró no muy lejos de él, arrodillado sobre el suelo y deshaciéndose de la camisa de manga larga y caída que traía puesta encima._

_- ... ¿Sasuke? -su voz salió ligeramente desfalleciente-._

_El moreno consiguió quitarse la blanca camisa, procediendo a despojarse también de la negra que traía debajo. Sus ojos rápidamente viajaron a la vista que daba Naruto, en el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, excitado de caricias y su aspecto desaliñado pero bastante seductivo a sus ojos._

_- La ropa, Naruto -fue lo que pudo decir-._

_- ¿Qué? -preguntó apenas-._

_- Quítatela. _

_La orden dicha con aquella voz tan profunda, no hizo otra cosa más que causar un tremendo escalofrió en la piel de Naruto, quien sin siquiera preguntar más comenzó a llevar a cabo el mandato tomando su propia camiseta negra para quitársela. Seguidamente siguió con sus pantalones y cuando finalmente pudo librarse de ellos giró a mirar a su novio, quien en realidad ya se había desecho de cualquier cosa que pudiese cubrirlo dejando sin aliento al rubio. _

_Pese a que había sido muy normal para ambos ver su propia desnudez -cuando visitaban baños públicos, aguas termales o cosas parecidas-, Naruto jamás había tenido semejante visión del cuerpo del otro como esa que se presentaba ante sus ojos en ese momento. Un cuerpo de un perfecto blanco inmaculado, comenzando a perlarse de sudor, los músculos ligeramente tensos, aquel miembro firme alzándose entre sus piernas y la mirada negra encendida de una forma completamente nueva para el rubio. Pero apenas el Uzumaki pudo ser consciente más tiempo de estas cosas antes de que el moreno se abalanzara sobre él, besándole con una fuerza inusitada al mismo tiempo que tomándole por los hombros le incitaba a ponerse de pie de la misma forma que él estaba haciendo. Como era obvio, Naruto le siguió sin rechistar y pronto ya estaban parados junto a la cama y por primera vez ambos pudieron experimentar el roce de sus pieles con una magnitud como aquella, provocando sensaciones que tenían dentro de toda su simpleza una extensión sofocante. Era sencillamente... maravilloso._

_Aunque con algo de brusquedad, Sasuke se encargó de hacerlos caer a ambos sobre la cama que le pertenecía, y mientras se besaban en medio de un roce de pieles calientes y gemidos casi ahogados, sin pensarlo en realidad ambos se ocuparon de tirar los pergaminos que todavía se encontraban sobre la cama y mandarlos directamente al suelo, mientras que las sabanas comenzaban a revolverse al igual que sus propios cabellos. Sus caderas se juntaron casi de forma instintiva y mientras sus pelvis parecían querer unirse con movimientos ansiosos, sus durezas volvían a crear esa gloriosa fricción entre ellas, logrando que sus sentidos quedasen embotados. Sentir otro cuerpo junto al suyo -otra piel pegada a la suya- era algo completamente nuevo, casi intoxicante, que era lo que causaba que ahora sus jadeos se hubiesen vuelto más continuos y persistentes. _

_Sasuke rompió el beso que compartía con Naruto -uno de los tantos que ya había compartido con él en ese día- dejando que un fino hilillo cristalino uniese ambas lenguas antes de que se rompiera. Ante la mirada confusa del rubio, se llevó dos dedos derechos hacía la boca, pasando su lengua por ellos, ensalivándolos todo lo que pudo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a besar al otro que le correspondió sin dudar. Separó sus caderas y su mano derecha viajó hacia abajo haciéndose un lugar entre sus cuerpos, tocando deliberadamente de forma lenta la piel del otro, llegando a su miembro que apenas acaricio antes de continuar con su recorrido y encontrar la separación que existía entre las perfectas nalgas de Naruto, colándose con algo de dificultad y comenzando a toquetear con cuidado hasta que dio justo con lo que estaba buscando. _

_Con un respingo, Naruto libró su boca de la otra y sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al notar aquella ajena sensación._

_- ¿Qué...? -preguntó apenas, con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Qué... haces? _

_Pero Sasuke no respondió, y se limitó a besar su cuello con algo que podría decirse que era ternura. El dedo que había introducido en aquel resquicio tan oculto en el cuerpo de su pareja, comenzó a moverse suavemente._

_- ¡Sácalo! -ordenó ahora si más consciente- Te digo que lo saques ¡Sasuke!_

_El pelinegro abandonó la tarea que estaban haciendo sus labios y entonces se enderezó cuidando de enfocar perfectamente sus ojos negros en los de Naruto._

_- ¿Duele? -preguntó en un profundo susurro-._

_- ¡No! -dijo algo turbado- ¡Pero es raro! ¿Por qué tú...?_

_Pero Sasuke le colocó la mano izquierda sobre la boca impidiendo que hablara, sus ojos color ónice brillaban con intensidad haciendo que pronto Naruto sintiese un estremecimiento. _

_- ¿Confías en mí? -su voz era un rasposo murmullo-._

_Naruto apenas asintió, sintiendo como el dedo en su interior se movía creando sensaciones en ese lugar que ni siquiera sabía que podían existir. Moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, de forma circular encargándose de tocar cada pared de su interior presionando, y pronto, el rubor que se encontraba en sus mejillas pareció cobrar vida y se hizo también presente en el resto de su cuerpo, sonrosando de forma maravillosa toda la piel._

_- Confía entonces en lo que hago -pidió el Uchiha- No preguntes._

_Cualquier persona con un sano juicio no se sentiría nada fiada a semejantes palabras -que tenían toda la apariencia para sentirse totalmente sin confianza-, pero era Sasuke quien las decía, y eso para Naruto bastaba. Así que sencillamente asintió nuevamente y entonces la mano que cubría su boca se retiró. _

_El pelinegro sacó también su dedo, tibio y resbaladizo, y entonces procedió a incorporarse casi completamente en la cama, quedando de rodillas y antes de que Naruto pudiese imitarlo, Sasuke colocó las manos bajo sus rodillas tomándolas para moverlas a un lado, abriendo las piernas del pelirrubio lo más que pudo, sacando del otro una queja por sus acciones tan... vergonzosas. El ojinegro permaneció unos segundos admirando la forma en la que Naruto estaba ante él, tan deliciosamente desnudo, con el rostro sonrojado y las piernas abiertas mostrando una erección que rogaba con ser atendida tanto como la suya. Jamás lo había tenido tan expuesto a él... y sabía que jamás nadie tampoco lo había visto de esa forma. _

_Su miembro palpitó de forma dolorosa y Sasuke supo que debía de apresurarse, que ese deseo que estaba quemándole por dentro tendría que ser apagado. Así que pronto llevó una mano hacía la punta rojiza de aquel pene rodeado de rizado vello rubio, tomando entre sus dedos el líquido pre-seminal que ya goteaba, repitiendo la acción con su propio miembro para seguidamente agacharse y colocar su mano donde momentos antes había estado, aventurando nuevamente un dedo que pronto fue seguido de otro encontrando así algo de más resistencia. _

_Naruto entrecerró la mirada, muriéndose de ganas por comenzar a gritar, pero no de dolor -porque ciertamente no dolía, únicamente era incomodo- sino porque no le agradaba que Sasuke hiciera eso, que moviera sus dedos en esa parte suya, metiéndolos tan adentro únicamente para volver a sacarlos y repetir la acción. Pero el rubio tuvo que tragarse sus quejas porque se suponía que debía de confiar en Sasuke, lo había hecho antes en todo tipo de circunstancias y esta no iba a ser diferente. Además de alguna forma aquel movimiento comenzaba a causarle sensaciones que se alejaban de lo desagradable._

_Estaba por decirle que dejara de jugar de esa forma -principalmente por el bochorno que le producía- cuando uno de esos dedos presionó algo en su interior que le hizo soltar un fuerte gemido lleno de pasión y placer. Al escucharlo, Sasuke sintió una pulsada en su henchido miembro que lo hizo jadear un poco, mientras que presionaba nuevamente aquel minúsculo bulbo calido que sabía era justamente lo que había estado buscando, oyendo los gemidos que salían de la boca de su pareja, únicamente acrecentando sus ansias. Una vez que se aseguró de donde se encontraba aquel punto __mágico__ en una aproximación, sacó sus dedos y se acomodó lo mejor posible entre las piernas de Naruto, quien miraba fijamente sus acciones. Levantó sus caderas lo más posible valiéndose de una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tomaba su miembro y buscaba ubicarlo en el resquicio que antes estuvo tratando._

_Naruto abrió bien sus ojos no creyendo que realmente la idea que acababa de aparecer en su mente fuera la acertada, pero en cuanto sintió como la punta resbaladiza de la erección del moreno presionó con la intención de hacer lo mismo que sus dedos hicieron antes, provocó que se hiciera bruscamente hacia atrás, apartándose del otro que dio un resoplido insatisfecho. _

_- ¡Sasuke! -gritó- Que... ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?_

_El Uchiha contuvo la tremenda maldición que pensaba darle al jinchuuriki, así que aspirando todo el aire que pudo tratando de calmarse para luego mirarlo con paciencia._

_- Te dije que confiaras en mí -repuso-._

_- ¡Ya lo sé'ttebayo! Pero tú ibas a... ibas a..._

_- Por favor, Naruto -pidió- Confía en mí, esta bien._

_- Pero es que, tú no puedes, eso no..._

_- Una vez más, Naruto... confía en mí. _

_El pelirrubio se sintió sin duda alguna acorralado, pero sabiendo que pese a la situación, él simplemente haría caso ya que nunca antes el moreno le había pedido que confiase en su persona de una forma tan encarecida y desde un punto de vista, tan necesitada. Así que armándose de un poco del montón de valor que tenía en realidad, se acostó nuevamente sobre la cama y esta vez Sasuke se colocó sobre él, tomando su mentón para que lo mirase directamente a la cara._

_- No te preocupes... sé lo que hago -susurró, besando suavemente su boca-._

_Lo único que Naruto realmente esperaba es que efectivamente Sasuke si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque desde su propia perspectiva se trataba de algo completamente perturbador. _

_Esta vez el mismo ojiazul abrió las piernas permitiendo a su novio colocarse entre ellas, e incluso también elevó su cadera misma que el pelinegro aferró usando sus dos manos para mantenerla en su lugar. _

_Sasuke se dedicó a dar cortos besos sobre los otros labios, mientras que trataba de ubicar su insoportable erección en aquel orificio glorioso que unos instantes atrás apenas pudo tocar. Y al sentir como aquel palpitante miembro se resbalaba entre sus glúteos con una insistencia enloquecedora, Naruto decidió que tendría que ofrecer parte de su ayuda -aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que iba a arrepentirse después-, así que moviendo con conveniencia sus caderas hacia el lugar adecuado permitió al moreno dar con la localización exacta del resquicio que estaba tratando de encontrar. Apenas lo notó, Sasuke mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su pareja antes de moverse sólo un poco y empezar a empujar con suavidad cerrando con fuerza los ojos al sentir como su glande se abría espacio entre aquel espacio, que se percató, era mucho más pequeño de lo que había esperado. Aquellas cerradas paredes apenas si le permitían el acceso, forzándose entre ellas y ahogándose del intolerable calor que emanaba envolviendo con completo su pene junto a esa presión abrasadora que lo hizo soltar un resoplido que sonó por lo alto, mientras esta vez se daba la anhelada libertad de empujar con más fuerza un par de veces más hasta que fácilmente percibió como estaba completamente refugiado en aquella estrechez que lo obligaba a jadear en busca del aire que se escapa de sus pulmones, sin poderse siquiera haberse hecho una idea por más vaga que fuera de que aquello iba a resultar ser tan tremendamente placentero. Y supo entonces que Naruto nunca había sido tan suyo como en aquel momento lo era. _

_Con eso en mente resbaló su miembro hacia atrás dando un improperio por la sensación de opresión. Sin contenerse ante tal fuente de goce empezó a entrar y salir tratando de vencer la resistencia que aun ponía esa hendidura que nunca antes había sido profanada de aquella forma. _

_Naruto por su parte mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, diciéndose a si mismo que ahora se arrepentía de haber "ayudado". Nunca antes le pareció que Sasuke poseyera un miembro tan grande hasta que lo forzó en su interior, el rubio ni siquiera sabía como era posible que algo de semejante tamaño hubiese logrado entrar y que aun continuase haciéndolo en los embistes que las caderas del moreno comenzaban a marcar sobre las suyas. El dolor era bastante notorio, pero hábilmente el ojiazul lo acallaba sin problemas ¿Qué clase de ninja sería si no pudiese hacer algo tan fácil como eso?, sí, había dolor, pero el mero hecho de escuchar los satisfactorios gemidos de su novio bastaba para que aunque a él la situación no fuese agradable del todo, prefiriera quedarse en silencio disfrutando al menos del hecho de saber que era él quien provocaba que Sasuke soltase todo ese coro de sonidos que eran tan nuevos. Además, el sencillo hecho de estar consciente de que Sasuke estaba "en" él -dentro de su cuerpo, invadiendo su interior- era algo que podría ponerlo a gritar un poco de gusto. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así, y también la primera vez que sentía que estaban tan unidos -de forma literal incluso-, tan mareantemente apegados cuerpo con cuerpo, tan extremadamente íntimos. _

_Sasuke, en medio de la nebulosa que se extendió por su mente a una velocidad extrema, mientras que penetraba con dedicación ese cuerpo que terminó ofreciéndosele sin oponerse, fue capaz de controlar todo ese placer lo suficiente como para ser un poco consciente de otra cosa que no fueran esas paredes que ya habían cedido ante las acometidas de su rígido pene, el cual sentía palpitar a la par que lo hacía ese resquicio que conquistó. Se percató de que pese a que él estaba desfalleciendo en esa oleada de calor y presión, lo único que rompía el silencio eran sus propias exclamaciones, como si se encontrara solo y no compartiendo ese momento único en su vida con la persona de la que estaba enamorado. _

_Algo desenfocados sus ojos se abrieron, buscando posarse rápidamente sobre el rostro querido del otro. Y se encontró con que Naruto permanecía con los parpados completamente caídos, los labios apretados en un rictus que ajeno al placer, mientras que sus rubias pestañas se fruncían en ciertas ocasiones. La visión fue suficiente como para rescatar algo de la razón que se había esfumado de su persona, cayendo en cuenta que era notorio que Naruto no estaba disfrutando aquello de la misma forma en la que él gozaba. El movimiento de su cadera comenzó a acompasarse aunque se mantuvo constante, mientras que observaba con atención al otro, recriminándose a si mismo su falta de atención. Se suponía que Naruto también lo encontrara placentero, que él también se sintiese desfallecer, no lo contrario. Comiéndose sus ansias personales -esas que le exigían enterrarse sin miramientos en ese cuerpo férvido que le recibía-, el moreno dejó las embestidas bruscas cambiándolas por unas más lentas. Y aunque Naruto no fue consciente de que el ángulo en que aquella erección se encajaba dentro de él se modificaba gradualmente cada vez que entraba y salía, sí fue consciente de cuando de sus labios escapó arrancado con violencia un gemido provocado por una sensación que le hizo arquear la espalda. En medio de esa chispa de placer transitándole, no fue capaz de escuchar la risa que salió de los labios de Sasuke. Aquel miembro volvió a sepultarse en él, y Naruto tuvo que retorcerse entre jadeos llenos de erotismo. _

_Una sonrisa pronunciada apareció en los labios del Uchiha, que no dudó siquiera el repetir esos movimientos que convirtieron pronto al pelirrubio en un escándalo. El ojinegro había encontrado aquel punto esencial que antes estaba pasando por alto, y de ahora en más se encargaría únicamente de llevar a su pareja a experimentar placer, tanto que no pudiese soportarlo. _

_Sí a Naruto llegó a parecerle molesto al principio, ahora ya no se acordaba pues lo único deseaba era que Sasuke siguiese enterrándose en él, que su dureza candente se abriera paso con fuerza -que le desgarrara incluso-, todo con tal de sentirle de esa forma. Y cuando una mano sudorosa se aferró a su miembro y comenzó a moverse con tosquedad de abajo a arriba desplazándose a lo largo de toda su erección, sintió que podría ahogarse con sus propios clamos y gritos. Sus piernas se movían de cierta forma errática en el aire al despegarlas constantemente se la superficie del colchón todo por verse presa de tanto goce junto al mismo tiempo. La mano con la cual Sasuke le masturbaba dejó su labor unos segundos para atrapar la pierna izquierda del rubio y llevarla a su cintura. Al instante Naruto lo captó y llevó su otra pierna al mismo lugar apresando ahora el cuerpo albino de su novio con fuerza, sintiendo también como sus embestidas golpeaban más profundo y la mano del ojinegro volvía a tomar su rigidez. El rubio sentía que iba a morirse en aquel momento, no creía que algo así fuese posible, que pudiera gemir con tanta fuerza cada vez que el caliente miembro de Sasuke se clavaba hondamente en él, de tal forma que incluso podía sentirlo casi vibrar, tan húmedo, tan firme y siempre rozando ese algo que lo dejaba sin aliento. _

_Minutos más de gemidos rasgados, sudor esparcido y arremetidas ávidas pasaron, antes de que Sasuke apretara fuertemente los dientes mientras sus músculos se tensaban, tragándose un grito gutural mientras que su simiente salía cargado y espeso arrojándose en la estrechez que había que mencionar, él se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de virginidad que tenía para adueñárselo. Naruto aun tuvo que cerrar su mano -en compañía de la del Uchiha- sobre su pene y moverla un tanto más antes de derramarse con un largo gemido que se filtró a los oídos del moreno dejándole una sonrisa exhausta. _

_Finalmente, cuando las piernas del rubio cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama, Sasuke se permitió seguir unos instantes más refugiado en la calidez interna de su pareja, para luego deslizarse con una sencillez inusitada, salpicando gotas de su propio semen con esa acción, mismo que también corrió fuera del pulsante y enrojecido orificio de su pareja y ahora también amante. El Uchiha se dejó caer a un lado y cerró los ojos todavía disfrutando de los pocos rastros que quedaban del que sin duda había sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. _

_Naruto se hubiese movido para colocarse en una posición más cómoda, pero definitivamente sentía que no tenía las energías necesarias siquiera para levantar un dedo. No, lo que quería era quedarse allí en el sopor consiguiente que se apoderó de su cuerpo entero. Todo había sido... algo imposible de explicar, y quizás la experiencia más fuerte por la cual había pasado hasta el momento ¡Muy atrás se quedaban las batallas a muerte y las apariciones de Kyuubi!, definitivamente haber tenido a Sasuke encajándose en él era la cosa más excitante y al mismo tiempo llena de adrenalina por la cual pudo haber pasado. _

_Los largos minutos de silencio se acompañaron de las respiraciones que poco a poco se iban normalizando de los dos ocupantes de la habitación. Y así, media hora más de callada compañía fue lo bastó como para que la lucidez regresara a cada una de las dos mentes turbadas. Naruto finalmente se movió, girando su cuerpo hacia el lado donde se encontraba el moreno, aguantando las ganas de decir una maldición al notar los pinchazos de dolor que venían de su parte baja, pero que bien sabía que desaparecerían en cuestión de horas, cuando el ocioso demonio que tenía sellado se pusiera a trabajar. Sasuke lucía un semblante tan pacifico que bien daba la impresión de estar dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo tranquilo y sus facciones rebosaban de paz. Muy pocas veces el ojiazul había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de aquella forma._

_- Sasuke -llamó, notando su garganta un poco áspera- ¿Estas despierto?_

_El pelinegro suspiró con suavidad, antes de que sus labios se movieran y sus ojos se abrieran._

_- Sí -peculiarmente su voz también parecía estar un tanto rasposa-._

_- Confiar en ti no es tan malo ¿Lo sabías, dattebayo?_

_Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los labios del Uchiha, que finalmente se giró para quedar de frente con Naruto. _

_- Siempre has sabido que puedes confiar en mí -murmuró-._

_- Ya -dijo apenas-._

_Permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, con un nuevo aire diferente que quizás había sido provocado por los recientes hechos._

_- Oi ¿Esta bien lo que hicimos? -cuestionó Naruto casi con inocencia-._

_Sasuke observó fijamente aquellos ojos azules, buscando algún rastro de arrepentimiento o de duda, y al no encontrarlo se permitió dibujar una sonrisa que se antojo como calida._

_- Somos pareja -respondió a la pregunta- Estamos algo así como enamorados ¿No crees que eso basta para saber que esta bien?, ni siquiera estamos escondiendo nuestra situación ¿Qué podría haber de malo en esto?_

_Una sonrisa flamante se dibujó en los labios del ojiazul, que rió con suavidad como si encontrara todo aquello como un motivo de alegría._

_- Por mí esta bien -dijo el Uzumaki-._

_- Por mí también -secundó-._

_- Y... esto... ¿Vamos a poder hacerlo en más ocasiones?_

_Un brillo fugaz y deseoso pasó rápidamente por la mirada negra de Sasuke, antes de que revirara los ojos y dejara ver una sonrisa presumida._

_- Usuratonkachi -el apodo tenía burla incluida- Claro que lo haremos... cada vez que queramos, donde podamos._

_Eso era sin lugar a dudas una proposición que Naruto estaba dispuesto a aceptar sin pensarlo. Así que soltando otra pequeña risita, el ojiazul se desplazó en el pequeño tramo que se separaba del otro, hasta quedar junto a Sasuke e inclinarse hacia su rostro regalándole un beso que su novio no dudo en aceptar. _

_Internamente, el pelinegro se alegraba demasiado de que Naruto hubiese sido tan fácil de guiar en la intimidad -y tan dispuesto también-, además de que también se encontraba agradecido de que Jiraiya fuese un desgraciado viejo degenerado que escribía sus obscenidades en libros que fácilmente estaban al alcance del publico... ya que sin algunos... ehm... __conocimientos__ obtenidos de dichos libros y también de la disponibilidad que mostró Naruto, entonces seguramente no hubiese sido capaz de lograr que ambos perdiesen la virginidad con tan buenos resultados. _

_Ahora ya no existía nada de Naruto que no le perteneciera... y nada de él que no fuera de Naruto también._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

... ¡Argh! ¡Ya me traume! XD jajajaja, voy a serles sincera, no me gusta escribir lemons (lo sé, ahora todas tienen cara de: WTF??), después de los primeros que hice (hace como mil años) ahora siempre me trabo y termino bobeando, distrayéndome con todo y siento que no me quedan bien y cosas así; hacer lemons es como mi talón de Aquiles.

Feh, no pensaba subir este capitulo tan rápido, pero como la otra pagina en la que publico esta muerta, entonces ni modo, esta pagina tendrá la exclusiva primero XD

Bien, sobre el capitulo ¡Sin comentarios! Piensen lo que quieran, mis lindas niñas que me leen ¿Acaso Naru-chan-embarazado engañara a Sasuke-lindo con el bastardo que la mayoría odiamos? ¡Averígüenlo en la próxima entrega! . Ahora, sobre los anexos, del primero no tengo que decir mucho, del segundo... tengo la ligera sensación de que se me paso la mano o algo así XD tengo una cierta particularidad que le he ido agarrando a los lemons que no sabría como explicar, pero que incluso me hace preguntarme: "No jodas, ¿Y ahora esto qué?".

Y siento no agradecer todos su hermosos reviews en esta ocasión, pero para variar ando con prisa (me escape del trabajo y tengo que regresar x.X). Pero no crean que no me los leo ¡Claro que si! Y los aprecio como no tienen idea.

**»»-- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil... Hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre..._" --**»**


	21. Capitulo XX

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DiStInToS CaMiNoS ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XX**

**D**espués de su penosa parálisis inicial, Naruto fue capaz de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez como para soltarse hábilmente del agarre del otro y poner una distancia considerable entre ellos, teniendo el impulso de colocarse en una posición defensiva, pero deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba siendo "atacado".

Por su parte, _Sasuke_ lucía tan perplejo como el mismo, ya que la expresión de su rostro era de completa estupefacción, y lo miraba como si se tratara de una horrenda aparición fantasmal.

Un incomodo silencio cayó pesadamente sobre ellos mientras que permanecían sin moverse siquiera, como si por arte de magia hubiesen quedado momentáneamente petrificados. Sin embargo la conmoción pasó primero en el rubio, que reticentemente comenzaba a adoptar una postura más relajada.

- Bien... hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó ¿De acuerdo? -Naruto cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- Yo sé que a veces a los Uchiha se les afloja algo en la cabeza y hacen cosas muy raras, por eso... dejemos todo como esta ¡Esto no pasó, dattebayo!

Las palabras sin embargo llegaron difusas a la mente de _Sasuke_ quien estaba demasiado atónito de sus propias acciones. Y mientras que Naruto comenzaba a caminar alegando que ya era demasiado tarde y ya tendrían que haber regresado.

El _Uchiha_ miró hacia la nada durante segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad, tratando de asimilar lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero no había podido evitarlo. No, cuando había visto aquellos ojos azules tan claros; no, cuando había escuchado toda aquella sarta de tonterías; no, cuando tenía ya tanta desesperación dentro de él. Su estabilidad mental -esa que ya había perdido en realidad- le empujó sin duda alguna a precipitarse, de la misma forma en la cual, cuando teniendo doce años se había interpuesto entre unas agujas asesinas y el cuerpo inconsciente de un rubio. Y al final, simplemente terminó diciendo que su cuerpo se movió de forma involuntaria.

Iba a volverse loco, rematadamente loco entre más tiempo pasara en aquel lugar con la incertidumbre de saber que pasaba en su mundo. De saber si había matado o no a la persona que una vez entregó la vida por proteger.

Ajeno a todas las cosas que pasaban por la revuelta mente del moreno, Naruto realmente quería llegar hacia su hogar y deshacerse de la incomoda sensación que se había apoderado de él, dándole la impresión de _culpa_, sí, de una especie de culpa que estaba punteando en sus rubios cabellos y cosquilleando hasta la punta de sus pies. Sin embargo, simplemente paró los pocos pasos que había dado y permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de que su voz se volviese a escuchar con claridad en la pequeña callecilla solitaria.

- No eres mi amigo, eres mi enemigo y tengo que odiarte, Sasuke.

Las palabras volaron con suavidad, mientras que Naruto se llevaba una mano a la cabeza a modo de soporte ante la punzada de dolor que lo había atacado.

Pero aquel simple dolor no se podía comparar ante la oleada de malestar que se adueñó totalmente de _Sasuke_, quien en medio de de todas sus cavilaciones creyó estar alucinando, porque las palabras que sentía que había oído, representaban aquello que ciertamente, era uno de sus temores recientemente descubiertos.

Naruto no podía odiarlo, simplemente... no podía.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Para cuando finalmente pudo regresar a su hogar, Sasuke no estaba del todo seguro de cómo es que debía de sentirse.

Pese a lo alentador que había resultado la investigación de Jiraiya al principio, luego de mucho analizarla parecía haberse quedado sin fundamento, y aunque algunas cosas aun parecían servir -pues todavía no eran desvaloradas-, la posibilidad de que también fuesen una perdida de tiempo era muy alta. De seguir así, volverían a quedarse como al principio: sin nada.

Encontrar la casa que habitaba a oscuras no fue una sorpresa, como de igual forma tampoco lo fue hallarse con Naruto cómodamente acostado en la cama que les pertenecía, mientras que parecía estar pasando el rato dormitando. Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en la habitación, los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron y se clavaron en su persona, reluciendo con algo de desconocida ansiedad.

- Tengo malas no... -comenzó Sasuke-.

- Creo que te fui infiel -habló sin embargo al mismo tiempo el otro-.

- ...ticias -terminó apenas, parpadeando con confusión brevemente- ¿Qué? -dijo después-.

Naruto se enderezó un poco más, mientras que parecía revolverse las manos con nerviosismo.

- Creo que te fui infiel -repitió esta vez más con lentitud, para asegurarse de que el otro le entendiese-.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, soltando después una carcajada ante lo que lo que para él parecía ser una broma ingeniosa y rebuscada. Pero, cuando dejó de reír y observó el rostro tan serio y mortificado de su esposo, tuvo entonces una espantosa sensación que le revolvió el estomago. Naruto parecía no estar jugando.

Mas, para la tranquilidad emocional del ojinegro, luego de escuchar la explicación que le dio el jinchuuriki, sintió que podía volver a respirar y que el mundo no había dejado de ser ese maravilloso lugar que era para vivir. Indudablemente más relajado, se sentó al lado de Naruto y depositó un beso entre los cabellos rubios mientras que le miraba con la misma comprensión con la que se mira a los niños cuando se han equivocado.

- No me engañaste -dijo finalmente-.

- ¿Seguro? -Naruto aun parecía tener sus dudas-.

- Seguro -Sasuke reviró los ojos- Pero me acabas de decir algo bastante interesante.

- ¿Qué casi beso a tu otro yo?

- No -sonrió con burla- Dirás que era mi otro yo quien casi iba a besarte, y eso es definitivamente interesante.

- No lo entiendo, yo sé que los Uchiha son raros... ¡Muy raros!, así que no me extraña que ese Uchiha este desquiciado, dattebayo. Pero, estoy seguro de que me miraba como ya te dije... fue tan raro -se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza- No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien más me vea de esa forma, tú siempre has sido el único.

Sasuke tenía que aceptar que escuchar aquellas palabras le provocaban un bienestar interior, ya que a pesar de que se suponía que el otro _Sasuke_ y él eran la misma persona, Naruto no los identificaba de esa forma y para él, únicamente seguía existiendo un único Sasuke Uchiha, que era obviamente con el cual se había desposado.

- No le tomes importancia a eso -habló el moreno- Parece que el tonto pequeño _Sasuke_ ha dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba esperando.

- ¿El qué?

Pero Sasuke no respondió y en lugar de ello dejó que una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa se hiciera presente en sus labios.

- No me gusta como estas sonriendo -dijo con tono acusador- Pero más te vale que sea lo que sea que estes pensando, yo no tenga nada que ver con eso ¡No me gusta entrar en tus jueguitos raros!

- No te preocupes, no tienes nada que ver -aseguró- Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, decidiendo que lo mejor no sería preguntar si es que no quería terminar completamente liado, ya que el pelinegro tenía la habilidad de enredarlo en ese tipo de situaciones, y al final, siempre salía perdiendo.

- Olvídalo -dijo resignado- Mejor dime que era lo que ibas a contarme cuando llegaste.

- ¿Cuándo llegue? -preguntó antes de cayera en cuenta de que era a lo que el otro se refería- Sí, ya. Pues en realidad son malas noticias.

- Que bien -dijo con sarcasmo- Buena forma de alegrarme el día.

- Lo sé -sonrió con burla- Espera a escuchar lo que ha pasado.

Y el ojiazul escuchó con paciencia cada palabra, y a medida que su pareja hablaba, comenzó y terminó por tener la misma sensación de derrota que el pelilargo mostraba de forma muy discreta y poco detectable.

Era bastante claro que ya no existían buenas noticias para _Sasuke_, ni para ellos tampoco, que se encontraban tratando de sacar las respuestas de cualquier lugar donde pudiesen encontrarlas, lo cual era ya en si sumamente limitado.

- Uchiha no va a estar feliz -dijo finalmente el rubio después de unos breves momentos de silencio-.

- Es por eso que no vamos a decirle, así como estamos lo que menos necesitamos es que él se ponga necio y paranoico. Por el momento no le comentaremos nada de esto.

- Supongo que es lo mejor... pero yo realmente lo siento por él, me gustaría poder hacer más.

- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, además, esto ni siquiera nos corresponde, él debería estar agradecido del enorme favor que le hacemos.

- Sí, bueno -se encogió de hombros- Pero aun así... me siento tan inútil.

- No es tu culpa -resopló- No es culpa de nadie, tal vez el idiota de Sai tiene razón, lo más seguro es que no exista una respuesta para esto, y si existe, entonces no creo que seamos capaces de encontrarla tan fácilmente... tal vez nos lleve años.

- Años... -susurró Naruto- Es... mucho tiempo, dattebayo.

- Sí, y tal vez tampoco encontremos la respuesta.

Ambos panoramas eran malos, sin duda.

Naruto no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto, porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza darse por vencido, además que de una forma u otra, había logrado conectar cierta empatía con aquel _Sasuke_ arrogante y un poco estúpido que había llegado a sus vidas de la nada. Si realmente tardaban años en encontrar lo que estaban buscando, lo más seguro es que _Sasuke_ no fuese capaz de soportar tanto tiempo en un mundo que no era el suyo... y en el peor de los casos, si eso jamás sucediera, si jamás pudieran regresarlo al lugar al que pertenecía, entonces el Uzumaki no quería ni pensar en que era lo que podría suceder dado ese caso.

- Si yo... -comenzó Naruto, hablando casi para si mismo- Estuviera en su lugar... creo que me moriría. Él debe sentirse peor que eso.

Aquella llana frase bastó para que Sasuke pareciera un tanto sorprendido, girando al instante para buscar la mirada azulina que tanto adoraba, y encontrándola un tanto llena de tristeza.

- Sasuke -le llamó- ¿Qué vamos a hacer'ttebayo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no podemos regresarlo?... ¿Qué va a hacer él?

El moreno quiso responder, pero en realidad no encontró palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

- Tenemos que encontrar la forma, realmente tenemos que hacerlo -un brillo fugaz de decisión pasó por su mirada- Hemos hecho cosas que parecían imposibles ¿No? Esto no va a ser diferente, no lo será.

La determinación en las palabras del rubio era más que palpable. Era la misma que el ojinegro le había escuchado cuando habían ido a ayudar a Gaara, y también era exactamente igual a la que Sasuke le oyó cuando lo detuvo de abandonar la aldea, gritando que de ser necesario iba a romperle los brazos y las piernas para impedirle marchar. Lo que sin embargo el Uchiha no llegaba a comprender era por qué su esposo parecía tan afectado con el hecho de que no pudiesen ayudar a aquel otro _Sasuke_, en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquel embrollo de proporciones épicas, Naruto jamás dio la apariencia de preocuparse de esa forma tan profunda por su supuesto "gemelo". Era por ello que ahora no dejaba de sorprenderlo aquel hecho, que le hizo sentir una ligera punzada de incomodidad.

- No importa que él sea malo... por qué... porque si fueras tú el que estuviera perdido en otro mundo y no te ayudaran a regresar, si te quedaras para siempre allí, entonces yo... -Naruto paró antes de sacudir con fuerza la cabeza como si deseara quitarse algo de ella- No importa que él no tenga a nadie que lo espere ni nadie que lo extrañe o lo necesite, debemos regresarlo por qué... porque yo desearía que alguien pudiera regresarte a ti si tú fueras él.

Quizás después de todo entender los motivos de Naruto y la preocupación que presentaba por _Sasuke_ no era tan difícil.

Con una risilla Naruto pareció recomponer su eterna sonrisa misma que le dedicó a su esposo, mientras que se llevaba una mano tras la nuca y comenzaba a moverla con cierto toque de gracia no perdida con los años.

- Creo que estoy exagerando, dattebayo -dijo, cerrando los ojos-.

Sasuke sonrió antes de alargar una mano que se posó sobre la misma que el rubio aun mantenía entre sus cabellos, y seguidamente empujó hacia delante logrando que la frente del Uzumaki chocara contra su pecho.

- Eres tan dramático, Naruto -dijo con un claro tono de burla- Eres peor que Ino cuando le dan esos ataques premenstruales suyos.

El pelirrubio estuvo tentado a levantar la vista y abandonar su cómodo sitio pero prefirió no hacerlo, y en lugar de ello deslizó sus manos para abrazar al ojinegro por el cuello.

- Claro, yo soy el dramático -pausó por unos breves segundos- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡No te atrevas a morir! ¡No puedes morirte! Naruto por favor ¡Naruto! ¡No hagas esto, no me hagas esto! -dijo con desesperación y cambiando el tono de su voz-.

El Uchiha entrecerró uno de sus ojos antes de tomar con rapidez un puñado de cabellos dorados y tirar de ellos con firmeza para hacer que el otro le diese la cara, cosa que logró fácilmente aunque el resultado no fue de su gusto, ya que Naruto estaba sonriendo con notoria socarronería.

- Te estabas muriendo, bastardo -dijo Sasuke fríamente- Es obvio que estaba alterado, fuiste tan idiota como para arriesgar tu vida de esa forma.

- Pero yo siempre estoy arriesgando la vida -se excusó- Además, no todos los días se puede tener la oportunidad de verte tan descontrolado ¡Bien valió la pena!

El azabache bien pudo golpearlo o algo semejante, pero al tener fresco nuevamente el recuerdo sobre el resultado de la batalla que libró su pareja contra Orochimaru, fue claro que dejó la idea a un lado.

- No tienes remedio alguno -dijo finalmente- Pero esta bien, si no fueras la mitad de lo que sea que eres, es seguro que no habrías podido llegar vivo hasta ahora.

- ¡No comiences, Sasuke-teme! -gruñó- Deberías sentirte agradecido conmigo por seguir vivo ¿Sabes? Sin mí seguramente serías una criatura del mal odiada por todos ¡O hasta estarías muerto también!

- ¿Y darle el gusto a Jiraiya de que su estúpida novela se basara en un hecho casi real? ¡No, gracias!

- ¿De qué estas hablando? -un gesto de confusión de apoderó del rostro de Naruto, y aparentemente olvidó también todo su enfado-.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no escuchas las ideas del viejo?

- Hace mucho, yo a diferencia de ti, siguen sin gustarme sus perversiones -se encogió de hombros-.

- Hasta a ti tuvo que contarte la tontería esa que quiere llamar Romeo y Julieta.

- ¿Romeo y Julie...? ¡Ah, ya! ¿Hablas de la cosa esa de que dos clanes son enemigos, pero que los hijos más jóvenes se enamoran y entonces tratan de luchar contra todos por defender su amor?

- Eso mismo -dijo con un rictus de resignación- Y que según él, ambos protagonistas van a morir al final para poder estar juntos aunque sea en la muerte.

- ¡Ugh! Ero-sennin no debería tratar de escribir cosas tan cursis, dattebayo ¡Nadie va a comprar ese libro! Es una tontería ¿No me digas que has estado leyendo sus borradores? -preguntó con asombro- Son tan aburridos y además ero-sennin escribe horrible, y para colmo últimamente escoge nombres muy raros para sus protagonistas.

- Tan raro como el nombre de Naruto, jamás.

- Eso es envidia, teme, porque tu nombre nunca ha sido usado para nada bueno.

- Ni el tuyo tampoco, hasta donde sé.

- Que te den, Sasuke -dijo infantilmente, estando casi a punto de inflar sus mejillas-.

- Éstas muy embarazado para eso, Naruto, mala suerte -respondió a su vez con burla y superioridad-.

Y antes de que pudiese reclamar, Sasuke lo arrojó con cierta consideración de espaldas a la cama, mientras que comenzaba a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del otro a fin de poder hacerle cosquillas, lo cual no era difícil y resultaba ser una sana entretención para él.

Poco después, dejando a un lado los temas de libros, supuestos engaños y soluciones que no se encuentran, ambos terminaron por decidir que lo mejor sería dar el día por terminado -un día de bastantes desalentadoras noticias en general- e irse a descansar, esperando que el mañana trajese algo mejor. Y mientras Sasuke había caído dormido con aquella tranquilidad de la que venía disfrutando desde hacía un par de años, Naruto permaneció despierto, acostado con la vista hacia el techo, rodeado por la oscuridad y con el único sonido del de la respiración de su esposo rompiendo el apacible silencio. De haber sido cualquier otra noche, seguramente hubiese caído dormido casi al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, pero en aquella en particular tenía demasiadas ideas rondando su cabeza como para dejarse descansar.

Levantó su brazo derecho hacía el aire como si quisiera tocar el techo desde su posición, abriendo los dedos de la mano y dejándola suspendida, mientras que su mirada se perdía en algún punto de las tinieblas que todo lo cubrían, pero que pese a ello, gracias a sus sentidos agudizados con los años, era capaz de vislumbrar en medio de tanta negrura.

- Siempre, desde aquel día estoy en medio de un sueño -comenzó a susurrar de una forma casi inaudible- Incluso ahora no soy capaz de satisfacer mi sueño, pero entonces recordare mirar la estrella en ese enorme cielo, el deseo que pedí cuando era pequeño no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo...

Naruto frunció el ceño, como si estuviera inconforme con sus propias palabras.

- Puede... puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil, hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre.

Con desganó pero también con suavidad, el rubio dejó caer su mano que fue a dar a su redondo estomago.

- Puede que este sea el final -repitió- El final.

Durante algunos segundos más permaneció en silencio, tratando de ordenar de alguna forma aquellos pensamientos que parecían desatados dentro de su mente.

- No eres mi amigo, eres mi enemigo y tengo que odiarte -dijo esta vez, arrugando aun más el entrecejo-.

No podía dejar de cavilar respecto a esas cosas que se instalaron repentinamente, porque Naruto se había dado cuenta de ciertas peculiaridades.

- Ah, y Kyuubi -siguió según su razonamiento-.

Segundos más y el silencio se extendía. Instantes más y el rubio parecía demasiado ocupado en alguna parte bastante alejada de aquella cama, e incluso también de la misma aldea en la que vivía. Minutos más y entonces abrió bastante sus ojos azules, mientras que sus labios igualmente se entreabrían, antes de dar paso a las palabras bastante después.

- ¿Y si...? -dijo apenas, como si con eso bastara-.

Fueron dos palabras que raramente parecieron dejarlo satisfecho con sus cavilaciones, y quizás era por eso que también Sasuke solía decir que en ocasiones le faltaba bastante elocuencia, pero ¿Qué importaba? En ese momento estaba seguro de que algo en su cerebro se había conectado con la rapidez de un rayo cayendo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera ser un algo útil.

Con una renovada sonrisa en los labios, Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a removerse en su sitio tratando de encontrar la comodidad adecuada para dormir, pues se encontraba dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que ahora las dudas que lo inquietaban eran bastante diferentes -aunque todavía un tanto semejantes- a las anteriores que lo incomodaron, pero no podría resolver nada de aquel asunto hasta mañana.

Sí, mañana parecía pintar como un mejor día.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Incorporándose de forma brusca fue sacado automáticamente de sus sueños, donde al menos podía encontrar algo de descanso ya que gracias a algún milagro las pesadillas no los plagaban. Sus ojos se enfocaron al instante a la poca claridad que se asomaba por la ventana y no tardó demasiado en distinguir una figura que él conocía a la perfección. Porque se trataba de su misma silueta.

- Tú -dijo con voz áspera y malhumorada-.

Desde su lugar, no muy lejos de la cama que ocupaba el otro, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con altanería.

- Tienes el sueño bastante ligero -respondió a su vez el pelilargo- ¿Te pesa la conciencia? -agregó después con sátira-.

_Sasuke_ soltó un gruñido y después se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, deseando poder seguir disfrutando de la calidez de las sabanas y de olvidar por un momento la horrible catástrofe que estaba viviendo.

- ¿Se te perdió algo aquí? -cuestionó con tosquedad-.

- Bueno -respondió Sasuke- Me levanté temprano hoy, tú sabes, y creí que lo mejor que podría hacer era venir a darle una visita de cortesía a mi gemelo malvado ¡Hay tanto que quiero hablar con él!

- Consíguete una vida, maldita sea.

- La tengo... una linda casa, un buen trabajo, un esposo perfecto y un futuro hijo. Yo diría que tengo todo lo que necesito.

Maldito, maldito, maldito. Ah, y por si _Sasuke_ lo había olvidado: Maldito. Sí únicamente había venido a despertarlo para echarle en cara su vida de ensueño y fastidiarlo, no iba a quedarle más remedio que realmente intentar matar a aquel otro Sasuke que tanto podía llegar a detestar.

- No me interesa nada de eso, y no me interesas tú. Más vale que hayas venido a decirme algo importante que tenga que ver _conmigo_, sino, te conviene irte largando ya.

Finalmente _Sasuke_ se enderezó quedando sentado en la cama, negándose todavía a abandonar aquel buen sitio.

- Da la casualidad que sí vengo a hablar de ti -Sasuke sonrió ladeadamente- Es un tema sencillo en realidad, estaba esperando poder hablar contigo de esto y francamente creí que tardaría más.

Con recelo, el pelicorto entrecerró la mirada girándose hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba el otro moreno, y decidió permanecer en silencio para incitar al jounnin a hablar de aquel supuesto importante tema por el cual se había hecho presente allí.

Sasuke pareció captarlo y su sonrisa se hizo aun más pronunciada. Era mejor aprovechar la oportunidad y hablar tendidamente antes de que _Sasuke_ perdiera la asombrosa paciencia que estaba mostrando.

- Ya lo sabes, he visto toda tu existencia desde que tienes uso de razón... cada cosa que tú recuerdas o incluso que no recuerdas, seguro me ha pasado por la cabeza -chasqueó la lengua, antes de decidir como seguir- Es algo curioso, pero dependiendo del punto de vista a veces llegamos a ver cosas que en ocasiones pasan por alto... por ejemplo, yo no sé realmente que tan dañada tengas la mente, me hago una amplia idea pero no estoy seguro, aunque si estoy seguro de otras cosas más interesantes. No es lo mismo vivir un drama que verlo, ¿No lo crees? Y yo me he pasado tratando de entender el drama de tu vida, del que desgraciadamente he tenido que ser espectador completo.

Por mera prudencia, mientras analizaba todo el discurso escuchado, _Sasuke_ supo que penosa -y tormentosamente- aquella era sin lugar a dudas una de esas ocasiones en las que tendría que escuchar algún tipo de explicación, y esta el particular había despertado en él un interés especial, por lo... "primordial" del tema.

- Déjate de rodeos estúpidos -siseó _Sasuke_- ¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar? ¿Qué supuesto descubrimiento mágico has hecho? ¿Con qué nueva cosa vas a salirme?

- Vaya ¿Quién lo pensaría de ti, tonto pequeño _Sasuke_?, parece que finalmente has aprendido a controlar ese mal humor tuyo ¡Comienzas a apaciguarte! Ya decía yo que únicamente se necesitaba tiempo para amansar a la bestia que eres.

- No estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías, si no vas a decir nada importante entonces vete de una vez al demonio.

Claro, _Sasuke_ siempre haciendo gala de su cortesía, aunque claro, Sasuke tenía que admitir que cuando se trataba de su "gemelo" malvado, siempre trataba de comportarse lo peor posible únicamente porque le desagradaba su otro yo.

- No hay que pelear -dijo él con un tono falsamente conciliador- Ya te dije que he venido aquí porque he estado esperando para poder hacerlo, hay muchas cosas que quiero que entiendas y que tú necesitas...

Pero paró sus palabras pues el otro hizo a un lado las sabanas que lo cubrían de forma brusca e improvista, poniéndose de pie con un fuerte salto y cayendo con firmeza en el suelo de madera.

- Ahora tú vas a escucharme -siseó dignamente _Sasuke_- Desde que llegué a este lugar, me he pasado la mitad del tiempo escuchando un montón de sermones, y no necesito que me des uno más. ¿Cosas que tengo que entender? -dijo con cargada ironía- No necesito que sigas con esta letanía... ya se lo dije a ese bueno para nada de Kakashi, ya he visto mis propios errores.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para quedarse callado mientras que el asombro se hacía presente en su persona, y repentinamente los papeles parecían invertidos.

- Este lugar... este asqueroso lugar -una sonrisa irónica surcó su rostro- Es perfecto, es malditamente perfecto... tú, el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke lo tienes todo ¿No es así?, sí... tienes esa venganza que yo he buscado toda mi vida y ahora felizmente vas a revivir a tu clan mientras que vives cómodamente, adorando tu desgraciada existencia perfecta, como todo por aquí. Y yo... yo simplemente me he quedado aquí observando como todo esta bien, como todo a mi alrededor no puede estar mejor -desvío la vista hacia la ventana donde apenas los rayos del sol que comenzaban a salir iban entrando- Y es mi culpa, porque _tú _te quedaste, _tú_ preferiste seguir en esta aldea miserable, _tú_ elegiste lo que _yo_ rechacé -una nueva sonrisa aun más cargada de ironía apareció en sus labios- Y también es mi culpa, seguramente alguien se lo esta pasando en grande mientras yo estoy aquí sintiéndome un estúpido y odiando mi propia vida más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Maldigo el día en el que vine a dar aquí, porque si esto jamás hubiese pasado, entonces seguramente yo habría matado a ese idiota de Naruto, tendría mi venganza y estaría en paz, pero ahora obviamente no puedo, porque estoy arrepentido de cada cosa que he decidido en mi maldita vida ¡Y esto es culpa de ustedes!

El pelilargo escuchó seguramente con la misma atención que el otro Sasuke los había tenido que escuchar según había dicho. Kakashi le comentó hacia ya días que _Sasuke_ parecía finalmente haber aceptado sus errores y haberse vuelto más consciente... más accesible, quizás. Era algo que ciertamente debía de esperarse, era simplemente apelar al sentido común y esperar con paciencia porque el supuesto vengador Uchiha lleno de odio y desbordante de crueldad, simplemente terminase por volverse una persona que meditara sobre su pasado, dejando de ser tan irascible.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que Sasuke no había esperado realmente por ese hecho, sino por otro hecho que involucraba directamente a Naruto -aquel que pertenecía a ese otro mundo extraño- y a su doble maligno -porque a pesar de todo, el tonto pequeño _Sasuke_ seguía siendo el malo de la historia hasta que demostrara lo contrario-.

- No -repuso con firmeza el jounnin- No lo entiendes, si hubieses matado a Naruto, habrías terminado arrepentido, te lo aseguro.

- Te equivocas -dijo y soltó después una risa hueca- Si no hubiese visto esto, jamás me habría arrepentido de nada ¿Entiendes? Absolutamente de nada.

- Te arrepentirías -Sasuke enderezó su postura y su rostro se tornó en la mueca de seriedad mezclada con determinación- Tal vez no lo hicieras al instante, hasta podrían haber pasado años antes de que finalmente pudieras darte cuenta de lo que realmente significaría haber matado a Naruto... él... -trató de encontrar la mejor forma de explicarlo- Él es más importante en tu vida de lo que crees... una persona que esta dispuesta a perder su propia vida por nosotros, nuestro opuesto, el lazo más importante que hemos creado desde la muerte del clan, él representa un equilibrio para nosotros mismos, un equilibrio que obviamente tú no tienes. Incluso yo podría ser un asesino como nunca se ha visto, pero si no tuviese a un Naruto que estuviese de mi lado, entonces simplemente sería un asesino excepcional, no uno más allá de lo posible. Es obvio que tú eres lo primero.

Mirándose fijamente como si ambos desearan ser capaces de entrar en la mente del otro, los Uchiha -prácticamente idénticos, como una imagen en un espejo- se tomaron un relativo tiempo prudencial antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera hablar nuevamente.

Y fue _Sasuke_ quien se tomó el puesto, mientras que apretaba los puños y trataba de contener la molestia que comenzaba a surgir en él.

- ¡Que tú tengas ese estúpido enamoramiento con él no quiere decir nada para mí! -vociferó por todo lo alto- ¡Yo lo odio!

- Ni siquiera estoy hablando de amor -respondió casi perdiendo la paciencia como su contraparte- Estoy diciendo que lo necesitas, de la maldita forma que sea TÚ lo necesitas, para bien o para mal. Para mal -lo señaló- Éste es el resultado que da; para bien -ahora se señaló a si mismo- Esto resulta. Si el Naruto que te corresponde a ti no existiera, no creo saber que es lo que serías ahora, lo quieras o no, él es una parte fundamental de nuestra vida, lo amemos, lo odiemos o simplemente nos sea indiferente. En un principio tú y yo fuimos la misma persona y trato de que entiendas lo que digo, y aunque ni siquiera hubiésemos sido el mismo ¡Aun así sería claro para mí y para cualquiera!, te lo acabo de decir, las cosas que no vemos nosotros siempre pueden ser vistas por alguien más. Yo me he dado un maldito paseo por tu mente y lo vi. Tú no lo mataste por la misma razón que yo en el Valle del Fin, ahora estoy seguro de eso... y tampoco lo hiciste cuando ellos te encontraron después, pudiste haberlo acabado sin importar si estaban Sai, Sakura, Yamato o hasta todo un ejercito ANBU. Y estoy seguro de que en esta tercera vez tampoco hubieses podido hacerlo, al final no habrías clavado esa espada en su corazón.

Sasuke detestaba hablar tanto, es decir, hablaba lo que la gente normal solía hablar, al menos con el paso del tiempo su capacidad para llevar conversaciones había mejorado de forma totalmente notable, pero pese a ello, siempre había preferido dejarle los grandes discursos a Naruto, ya que al pasar de los años, el rubio se convirtió en un as para hablarle a las personas de forma larga y tendida, como lo haría todo buen consejero y era esa una de las cualidades que Sasuke llegó a decirle que le sería totalmente útil para cuando fuese a convertirse en un Hokage.

Mas, a su forma -muy a su forma realmente- Sasuke también solía tener cierto efecto en sus palabras cuando las escogía adecuadamente.

- Yo... lo único que quiero es que este bien, es ridículo que lo que más quiero ahora sea verlo sonreír, cuando fui yo el que... -hubo una pausa en sus palabras, recordando fugazmente cosas del pasado- He sido tan estúpido.

Las palabras habían sido más que contundentes para el jounnin moreno, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír en una mezcla de nostalgia y comprensión. Lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente y no necesitaba una explicación para ello.

Finalmente _Sasuke_ parecía haber comprendido de verdad, luego de tanto tiempo.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXVIII**

_Después de haber comido un montón de tazones deliciosos de ramen en el Ichiraku -tenía que comer por los años que no estuvo allí-, se encontraba pensando seriamente en irse a su casa y dormir una buena siesta por el resto de la tarde, ya que las cosas se encontraban bastante tranquilas desde que habían vuelto de Suna. Pero desgraciadamente ya comenzaba a aburrirse de eso, y esperaba con impaciencia que algo interesante sucediera, porque de seguir así ¡Iba a morirse sin nada que hacer!_

_- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!_

_Al escuchar que le llamaban a cierta distancia, el rubio detuvo sus pasos y se giró, notando como en la calle sin gente, se venía aproximando alguien a su encuentro, agitando la mano y repitiendo una vez más su nombre antes de llegar finalmente hacía él._

_- ¡Sabía que eras tú!_

_Y Naruto no tuvo mucho esfuerzo para reconocer entonces a quien estaba frente a él regalándole una sonrisa._

_- Ino -dijo para un segundo después sonreír de regreso- Cuanto tiempo sin verte__'__ttebayo._

_- Lo sé -respondió ella- Sigues siendo el mismo ¿Ne, Naruto? Hace siglos que te estoy buscando -repentinamente su rostro cambio a uno de urgencia- Dime si es verdad lo que escuche ¿Es cierto que tú y Sasuke-kun se van a casar? Todo el mundo esta diciendo que son pareja y están comprometidos ¡Hasta Shikamaru!, dime por favor que están equivocados, Naruto. _

_Ah, perfecto, recién se alegraba de haberse encontrado con otra de sus amigas del pasado, para que ahora resultara ser que la pobre chica iba a terminar odiándolo de la misma forma en la que Sakura lo hacía._

_No es que él y Sasuke fueran a casarse, o que estuvieran comprometidos o algo semejante pero ciertamente si se encontraban formando la especie de pareja que Ino mencionaba, y por lo tanto, negar lo que había dicho la ojiazul sería una mentira a medias. Bueno ¿Qué más opción tenía? Si ella iba a odiarlo también, era mejor que lo odiara al completo y todo lo que pudiese. _

_- No, ellos dicen la verdad -respondió con desgane, mirando hacia el suelo- Sasuke y yo somos novios -dijo casi hasta con ingenuidad-._

_Un silencio cayó casi venido del cielo sobre ellos. Naruto no deseaba mirar todavía el desprecio en los ojos de una de las personas que en el pasado habían reconocido su existencia sin temerle u odiarle, aunque, penosamente justo en aquel momento comenzaría a despreciarlo. _

_- Vaya... -fue el susurró que pudo escuchar de la Yamanaka- Así que no eran mentiras._

_Y ahora seguramente aquí venía la parte en la que ella le gritaba, lo ignoraba o quizás hasta lo golpeaba. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas tres cosas sucedió._

_- Ah -suspiró- Es toda una pena, yo tenía muchas esperanzas ya que Sasuke-kun había vuelto y pensé que me haría más caso a mí que a Sakura-frentona, porque es obvio que yo soy mucho más bonita que ella, pero ya vi que no tengo oportunidad -se encogió de hombros- No hay remedio, pero estuve muy cerca ¡A Sasuke-kun le gustan con ojos azules y cabello rubio!_

_Casi a mitad de lo dicho por la chica, Naruto había levantado el rostro para observarla siendo testigo de que al terminar nuevamente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y lo miraba sin una pizca de aquel rencor que esperaba observar reflejado en ella._

_- Gracias -y entonces esa palabra salió de forma imprevista de su boca-._

_Ino miró aparentemente sin comprender porque Naruto acababa de agradecerle, pero aun así, sonrió más cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos tras su espalda, mientras inclinaba con ligereza la cabeza hacia el lado derecho. _

**Anexo XXIX**

_El pequeño grupo formado frente a ella parecía estarle prestando la atención suficiente como para que se sintiese respetada y con autoridad. Aunque no era para menos, pues el tema que se encontraban tratando en aquel momento era de total seriedad._

_- Pero Tsunade-obaa-chan, yo creo... -dijo Naruto sin poder terminar de hablar-._

_- Tú no crees nada -respondió férreamente la mujer- He dado una orden y así debe mantenerse, esto es por la seguridad de los dos._

_Antes de que siquiera pudiese hacer el intento de quejarse nuevamente, Sasuke se lo impidió._

_El interesante grupo que estaba en la oficina de la Goidame estaba compuesto por todo el equipo siete, además de Jiraiya y la siempre mano derecha de Tsunade, Shizune. La situación era simple en realidad. La Hokage los había mandado a llamar para dar el aviso de que bajo ningún concepto, ni Sasuke o Naruto debían de abandonar la aldea, al menos no hasta que comprobaran el nivel del que tanto parecían estar presumiendo. Porque nunca había que olvidar que el plazo de los tres años para que Orochimaru cambiase de cuerpo estaba cerca de cumplirse, por lo cual no sería de extrañar que intentara atacar a Sasuke con la finalidad de adueñarse del Uchiha. Y también se encontraba Akatsuki, que tampoco debía de tardar tiempo en venir a buscar a Naruto de la misma forma en la que habían atacado a Suna para tratar de llevarse a Gaara. Era un hecho que todo jinchuuriki existente debía de comenzar a preocuparse. _

_Penosamente no se tenía mucha información ni de uno ni de otro, por lo cual lo más sensato sería reforzar defensas y esperar, no había nada más que hacer por el momento, ya que movilizarse a ciegas era algo totalmente insensato._

_- Quiero que se alisten para mañana, Kakashi quiere darles un entrenamiento especial que posiblemente los dejara mejor preparados para cualquier ataque que puede llegar a suceder sobre ustedes._

_Jiraiya quien estaba cruzado de brazos soltó un bufido de completa indignación. El sannin de los sapos no podía creer que aun luego de haber visto las capacidades de sus dos alumnos, Tsunade tuviese el descaro -y la increíble desconfianza- de querer ver nuevamente demostradas las habilidades que el viejo escritor se había empeñado en pulir y de las cuales se enorgullecía ¡Aquel par de cabezotas eran la prueba viviente de que él se trataba del mejor sensei de todos!. El ermitaño estaba completamente seguro de que a pesar de la fuerza de los enemigos a vencer, Naruto y Sasuke tenían lo suficiente como para afrontarse a lo que fuera, si había que pedir una mejor explicación para eso, Jiraiya tendría que decir con el dolor de su corazón que ambos chicos eran unos monstruos, porque no debía de ser humanamente normal el nivel que tenían. De hecho, en una ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a Sasuke llamar al rubio: -"Monstruo"-, con el tono claro de un insulto hiriente, sin embargo, Naruto había sonreído y respondido: -"Tú eres un jodido demonio y no me quejo"-, y para asombro del escritor, Sasuke había sonreído también y entonces ambos parecieron adoptar iguales expresiones de superioridad. Ambos estaban conscientes de las naturalezas que guardaban en ellos y parecían extrañamente felices de las mismas._

_Tercos, incansables y rematados de la mente. No era un misterio el por qué se habían emparejado entre los dos. Encajaban demasiado bien entre si._

_- ¡Eso es una perdida de tiempo! -gritó el ojiazul- ¡Sasuke y yo no necesitamos ser mejores! -dijo con ofensa- Pero esta bien, vieja bruja, que no se diga que Uzumaki Naruto huye de un entrenamiento por más estúpido que sea. _

_- Hmpf -Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia- Tsunade-san, Naruto tiene razón, en general va a resultar innecesario, pero si eso la hace feliz -levantó las manos al aire a altura de su rostro y se encogió de hombros, aun con aquella odiosa sonrisilla en sus labios- No nos queda mas remedio que complacerla. _

_A pesar de no decir nada, era notoria la molestia en la Hokage, ya que sus ojos se achicaron, sus cejas se arrugaron terriblemente y su boca pintada se torció. Era obvio que aquel par de mocosos conseguían en conjunto el efecto de hacerla enfurecer más de lo normal, al grado de preferir callarlo. Y Jiraiya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que divertirse con la situación. _

_Después de que la rubia diese un par de enérgicas indicaciones más, corrió a todas las personas de su despacho de la manera más grosera que pudo ocurrírsele, pero pese a ello, dio la orden de que Sasuke debía de quedarse, pues necesitaba hablar con él a solas. Por lo tanto una vez que únicamente quedaron ellos dos en la habitación no hicieron al principio cosa alguna más que mirarse de forma critica casi como dos enemigos que se analizan, antes de que alguno tomara posesión de la palabra._

_- Hubiera querido hablar de esto también con Naruto, pero sé que con él no tiene caso -comenzó la mujer- Sasuke, sabes muy bien que la situación en la que se encuentran es bastante peligrosa y delicada. En realidad no me importa que tipo de relación es la que ahora mantienen, pero lo que si me incumbe es que hayas permitido que se anunciara al mundo de esa forma -la mujer se veía extrañamente seria- En cualquier otro momento ni siquiera me molestaría en hablar contigo de esto, pero los tiempos en los que estamos no son para juegos, me sorprende que tú, siendo el más racional de los dos, dejaras que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo ¿Tienes idea del error que eso ha sido?, seguramente esta información ya ha llegado a oídos de Orochimaru, de Akatsuki o de los dos. Permitiste que Naruto y tú se pusieran en evidencia y esto para el enemigo es una ventaja, no debieron dejarles saber que tu debilidad es Naruto y la de él eres tú._

_Vaya con la Hokage, que a veces se portaba como toda una verdadera dirigente, aunque era una pena que esas ocasiones parecieran ser tan contadas. _

_Con una sonrisa que se pronuncio en su rostro, Sasuke pareció desestimar completamente las palabras de la mujer, mientras que cerraba los ojos de forma ciertamente apacible._

_- Sí, bien -se encogió de hombros con bastante despreocupación- Esa era la idea -la sonrisa se agrando con insolencia- Pero no se olvide que en ese caso, nuestra debilidad es nuestra fuerza también._

_Y abriendo nuevamente los ojos, Sasuke dejó ver un brillo determinado en ellos._

_- Sí era todo lo que quería decirme, me retiro, no hay más -hizo una ligera reverencia- Que tenga buen día, Tsunade-san -dijo casi con burla-._

_La rubia tuvo que aspirar aire con fuerza y contar mentalmente para no molestarse cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró con un portazo descuidado. _

_Lo que faltaba, ahora resultaba ser que al maldito chiquillo Uchiha se le había pegado la fe estúpida de Naruto y sus ideas extrañas, porque la sannin estaba segura de que lo ultimo que había escuchado del moreno era algo que no hubiese dicho de no estar influenciado por el Uzumaki. Se iba a volver loca, sin duda, con un Naruto terco que ahora tenía aires de grandeza, peores que cuando niño, porque estos nuevos aires parecían estar verdaderamente fundamentados; y con un Sasuke áspero que también ahora se sentía que podía ser insensato y depositar la confianza en simple fe ciega. _

_Ah, la juventud, cada vez pensando menos._

**Anexo XXX**

_El sueño tan increíblemente cómodo y placentero que estaba teniendo hasta aquel momento, fue cortado abruptamente cuando una mano se estrelló sobre su cara. _

_Reprimiendo un gruñido, Sasuke se encontró a si mismo orillado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Naruto, sobre aquella pequeña cama que ambos estaban compartiendo. Ciertamente la forma de dormir del rubio era de lo más molesta, y antes, cuando habían compartido el sueño, siempre solieron hacerlo cuando les tocaba quedarse a la intemperie sobre la acostumbrada manta blanca. Pero la situación era diferente, ya que sobre aquella manta Sasuke siempre pudo mandar lejos a Naruto cuando hacia sus alocadas peripecias dormido. De no ser por qué si lo mandaba lejos terminaría en el suelo, el Uchiha desde hacia ya tiempo que hubiese arrojado al otro. Aun se preguntaba si realmente podrían llegar a acostumbrarse a dormir juntos con tan poco espacio o en el mismo lecho. _

_Era oficial, la próxima vez se quedarían en su casa, su cama era de lejos mucho más amplia que la del rubio. _

_El único motivo en realidad por el cual había decido quedarse a dormir allí compartiendo tan diminuto espacio, era porque Sasuke no tenía necesidad de sentirse como el amante secreto que follaba y luego se largaba, escapando de ser descubierto cometiendo un crimen. Él no era ningún amante que esconder, ni tampoco tenía porque huir como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido, así ese algo fuese ciertamente follar y quedarse porque se le placía. Él y Naruto estaban bastante íntimamente relacionados, sin importar si a alguien la idea le molestaba o no, por lo cual, tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran sin preocuparse del resto. _

_Oh, pero definitivamente no volverían a quedarse en esa pequeña cama odiosa, donde el pelinegro había tenido que soportar todos los arranques del Uzumaki a lo largo de la noche, y no sabía si Naruto le había dado más golpes estando dormido que los que pudo llegar a asestarle en los primeros entrenamientos que tuvieron con Jiraiya. Y cuando por fin consiguió conciliar verdaderamente el sueño, nuevamente era sacado de él por obra y gracia del rubio que tenía al lado. _

_Con una mueca de fastidio, a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que removerse, tomar el brazo de Naruto y acomodarlo lo mejor posible, compartiendo bajo las sabanas el roce de pieles desnudas que aun le parecía tan nuevo que todavía no se acostumbraba a él._

_- Te juro que si vuelves a despertarme, terminaras en el suelo, usuratonkachi -susurró con mal tono-._

_Sin embargo el rubio pareció bastante ajeno a la amenaza, felizmente continuando en el reino de los sueños._

_Una fugaz sonrisa pasó por los labios del pelinegro, antes de que cerrara los ojos en busca de poder volver a dormir, pensando en lo increíble que era el hecho que él estuviese allí en aquel momento, sintiéndose tan tranquilo a pesar de que en alguna parte del vasto mundo se encontraba Itachi todavía respirando. _

_Bueno, que su maldito hermano siguiera con vida todo lo que quisiera, por qué ¿Qué importaba? No es como si Sasuke no fuese a cumplir su venganza, simplemente estaba posponiéndola hasta que el mismo Itachi se presentara ante ellos ¿Para que ir a buscarlo? Si tarde o temprano Akatsuki sería quien viniese a buscar a Naruto, y entonces alegremente Sasuke le cortaría la cabeza a su hermano. _

_Todo era cuestión de tiempo, y mientras esperaba, seguiría disfrutando de esa calma tan glorificante que el rubio escandaloso parecía esparcir a su alrededor. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

No puedo creerlo ¡Al fin he terminado! ¡Al fin! ¡¡Creo que voy a llorar!!, argh, como sea, estoy teniendo una muy, muy mala racha con mi vida, así que es de allí donde justifico el por qué de toda esta tardaza para actualizar que parece tan irracional x.X sea como sea, y luego de estar aquí por no sé cuentas horas escribiendo, me estoy cayendo de sueño y de cansancio. Así que únicamente dejo el ultimo capitulo que actualizo, y me voy a celebrar con una buena siesta que haya podido escribir sobre Distintos Caminos y sobre Anuario antes del lunes, que era cuando tenía pensado actualizarlos.

Sobre el capitulo... err... miren que tengo comentarios que hacer, pero se los dejare todos a sus deducciones, realmente estoy que me muero de sueño (no sé como soy capaz de seguir escribiendo en este momento), así que la pobre loser de mi ya se va a dormir xD agradeciendo a todos la paciencia enorme y magistral que han tenido conmigo ;.;

**»»-- .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil... Hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre..._" --**»**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Importante**: Sólo una pequeña cosa insignificante, pero este capitulo se desarrolla primeramente en el mundo del otro Sasuke (ya saben, del guarro del Sasuke-baka), es decir, aquel en el que Naruto la esta pasando mal. Después del cambio de escena (que hasta dice: "Cambio" para que no se pierdan xD), el capitulo se desarrolla en el otro mundo, ese donde tenemos a dos Sasuke.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XXI**

**L**a luna brillaba en el cielo, siendo como siempre la reina absoluta de la noche, haciéndole compañía las resplandecientes estrellas. Más de uno se detendría a mirar hacia arriba y encontrar algún bello significado a todo eso. Pero no ella.

En cambio, ella se encontraba allí a mitad de lo que antes fue una prospera parte del bosque. Ahora estaba reducida a un árido paisaje.

Alzó su puño apretado con fuerza y al mismo tiempo de proferir un grito lo enterró profundamente en el suelo, en milésimas de segundo todo se agrietó a una distancia enorme. Hizo que la tierra se abriese y prontamente pedazos enormes de rocas salieran volando por el aire, como si una explosión los hubiese impulsado. Una luz rosada entonces brilló en aquella oscuridad y cubrió las piedras de forma voraz, haciéndolas añicos y reduciéndolas a algo aun menos que el polvo.

En cosa de nada, Sakura quedó de pie sobre un hueco cuya superficie era completamente plana y lisa. Ni siquiera la roca más pequeña pudo salvarse de desaparecer.

Con el pecho aun subiendo y bajando, ella observó su magullada mano derecha, que temblaba ligeramente; a la luz de la luna se veía llena de raspones. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso cerró nuevamente el puño llevándoselo al pecho, mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- Casi... -murmuró ella - Casi lo tengo.

- Pues ya era hora, fea. Estas haciendo un desastre natural.

Sakura giró sobre sus pies, únicamente para ver lo que ya sabía: Sai. El moreno se encontraba bastante cerca. Libró la distancia que los separaba con un salto, cayendo hábilmente a su lado mientras que mostraba aquella sonrisa casi eterna que la pelirosa había llegado a apreciar.

- Yamato-taichou siempre puede arreglarlo.

- Querrás decir Tenzo-sensei.

- Oh -Sakura reviró los ojos- Me acostumbré a llamarlo Yamato-taichou, además, él no ha sido nuestro maestro por tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, pero llamarlo por su nombre verdadero no debería costarte tanto.

- Sí, pues en ese caso yo podría llamarte por tu nombre real ¿O no...?

Sai le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo más.

- Me gusta más Sai... es el nombre con el que los conocí -sonrió levemente- Lo aprecio más que mi nombre verdadero, si fuera llamado por él creo que no respondería. Desde hace mucho que soy Sai.

Sakura tomó la mano que obstruía su boca retirándola con suavidad, mientras sonreía de vuelta.

- Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que pretendes con todo esto? -cuestionó el ojinegro-.

- Estoy por lograr una nueva técnica, seguramente la mejor de las que tengo -aseguró ella- Si la perfecciono seré capaz de destruir cualquier cosa por dentro.

- Llevas aquí ya días, lo sé. Cuando no estas ayudando a Hokage-sama vienes aquí.

- Tengo que hacerme más fuerte... ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte por él!

Y mientras los ojos color esmeralda de Sakura, se desviaban hacia el suelo, los azabache de Sai se perdían hacia el frente, mirando sin ver en realidad.

- Yo también... -murmuró él- He estado practicando... cuando él duerme yo practico. También tengo que ser más fuerte, mucho más.

Ambos guardaron silencio, porque a pesar de todo entendían perfectamente lo que habían escuchado. Los dos estaban buscando indudablemente el mismo objetivo, tal vez con la misma desesperación.

- Vamos a ser más fuertes por Naruto -Sakura levantó la cabeza, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos- Esta vez nosotros vamos a protegerlo, y no podremos hacerlo si no tenemos el poder necesario ¡No voy a parar hasta conseguirlo!

- ¡Ésa es mi marimacho favorita!

- ¡Sai! -gruñó ella, tratando de darle un golpe que el pelinegro esquivó- No estoy bromeando.

- Sabes que yo tampoco -una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos- Aunque tuviese que morir en el intento, voy a proteger a Naruto cueste lo que cueste. Y también voy a luchar para que encontremos como sanarlo.

- Él estará bien... nosotros haremos que eso suceda.

- Pero...

Aquella simple palabra dicha con el tono tan neutro del otro, hizo que Sakura enfocara bien sus ojos en él.

- Si no lo logramos... -dejó la frase al aire-.

- Si no lo logramos, entonces vamos a ir a buscarlo para matarlo -el rencor tiñó sus palabras-.

Sai fue el que esta vez centró completamente su atención en la chica, notando como sus manos se habían cerrado en puños los cuales eran apretados fuertemente, y los ojos verdes de Haruno habían perdido cualquier tipo de bondad.

- Hablas de Sasuke -afirmó-.

- Así es -la dureza en sus palabras era enorme- Si Naruto no se recupera... entonces yo misma iré a buscarlo y lo mataré con mis propias manos -sus ojos se entrecerraron, mostrando un brillo rabioso y frió-.

- No -la chica giró a mirarlo, casi como si lo retara- No irás sola, yo te acompañare. No puedes matar a Uchiha sola... yo quiero hacerlo también.

Durante algunos momentos ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro, con el mismo deseo reluciendo sólidamente en cada mirada.

- No te preocupes... además... tendremos mucha ayuda. La tendremos.

Y por primera vez, Sakura contempló con asombro la sonrisa que se plasmó en los labios de Sai. Una sonrisa cruel y despiadada. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho, dándose cuenta de lo horrible que resultaba ser que, Sai comenzara a vivir ese tipo de sentimientos, cuando los únicos que conocía desde que fue en busca de entenderlos de nuevo eran la amistad, la lealtad, la preocupación por los demás. Todos ellos enlazados con el cariño y el amor.

Pero ahora... ahora también comenzaba a saber del odio verdadero.

Sakura siempre pensó que a pesar de todo, el espantoso entrenamiento de la Raíz había dejado a Sai con un alma limpia, libre de algo que la manchara, que poco a poco se había llenado de cosas buenas, bellas y sanas. Pero era seguro que eso ya había muerto en algún momento, cuando Naruto cayó en coma. En ese mismo instante ella comenzó a odiar realmente a Sasuke y seguramente, Sai también.

Sintiéndose desolada la chica lo abrazó inesperadamente, apretándolo tanto como pudo sin tratar de lastimarlo, ante la cara de sincera sorpresa que mostró el otro.

-¡No se lo perdono! -gritó ella, mientras que un par de lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos- No le perdono todo el daño que ha causado. Todo lo que le ha hecho a Naruto ¡No le perdono lo que ahora te ha hecho a ti!

Sin comprender realmente porque ahora Sakura clamaba que Sasuke lo había dañado a él, cuando era Naruto el único afectado, Sai no tuvo más impulso que el de pasarle un brazo por la espalda, correspondiendo el gesto de la chica. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, sintiendo el frió del protector de metal. Si Sai hubiese estado más atento a sus propios movimientos, habría notado que aquel abrazo de su parte había sido una acción espontánea.

- No llores, Sakura-bestia -dijo calmadamente- Si lloras entonces pensare que eres una chica.

- ¡Tonto! -dijo con un gemido lastimero- ¡Soy una chica!

- ¿De verdad? Yo juraría que no.

Pero Sakura no respondió a la provocación. En cambio se aferró más a él, tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo para ya no sentirse tan mal.

Si hubiera dejado ir a Sasuke en aquel tiempo... ¡Si en lugar de pedirle a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta, le hubiese pedido que él se quedara!... si hubiera hecho tantas cosas en el pasado, seguramente el presente no dolería tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Aquel día con la brisa fresca y deliciosa que corría por la aldea, Naruto podía sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo al haber logrado escabullirse del cuidado de Kakashi. En realidad quizá no había porque vanagloriarse tanto teniendo en cuenta lo vago que a veces era su maestro, pero aun así el hecho de conseguir librarse de él tenía algo de merito teniendo en cuenta su actual condición.

_Su actual condición_.

Aquello era horrible. De solo recordarlo ya era un golpe demasiado fuerte como para ser capaz de sobrellevarlo. Por ello trataba siempre de mantener su mente alejada, aunque siempre terminaba traicionándolo, recordándole aquella situación en la cual estaba envuelto. Recordándole su patética realidad.

Pero no podía rendirse, no podía dejarse caer aunque costara tanto ¿Qué pensaría ero-sennin si dejara de luchar? Seguramente se avergonzaría de él por haberlo tenido como su aprendiz. No. Lo último que podía hacer era desesperarse o derrumbarse... ¡Porque él era Uzumaki Naruto! El próximo Hokage de Konoha, orgulloso alumno de Jiraiya, de Iruka, Kakashi y también Yamato ¿Qué dirían sus maestros si no levantara la frente en alto y resistía la tormenta? ¿Qué dirían las personas que conocían a Naruto?, no, no era una opción rendirse ¡Jamás!

Más a pesar de eso... dolía hasta tal grado que en ocasiones sentía que no podía respirar.

- ¡Oi, Naruto! -gritó una voz que conocía perfectamente- ¡Al fin te encontramos!

El rubio, parado a mitad y sobre el imponente monumento a los Hokage, sólo necesitó girar un poco la cabeza para divisar las dos figuras de sus compañeros de equipo.

Para cuando ellos llegaron de un ultimo salto, Naruto ya se había apresurado a recomponer lo mejor que podía su expresión. Borró esa melancolía al instante, porque usar mascaras de felicidad cuando se sentía destrozado era algo que aprendió desde niño, y siempre había funcionado.

- ¿Qué sucede'ttebayo?

- Naruto, no deberías irte así -regañó Sakura, dándole un ligero golpe en la rubia cabeza- Fuimos a buscarte con Kakashi y el muy desvergonzado estaba durmiendo ¡Es un pésimo cuidador!

- ¡Oi! -una expresión ofendida apareció en su rostro- No necesito un niñero.

- Claro que sí, Naruto-kun -Sai sonrió cerrando los ojos- Con lo descuidado que eres, podrías matarte tú mismo.

- No empieces Sai -lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Y por qué sigues con esa chorrada del "_kun_"? Creí que ya había confianza y eso.

- Porque aunque te aprecio, también te respeto mucho... pero no estoy muy seguro de si lo merezcas o no.

- Sai -ahora el tono era de advertencia-.

- No le hagas caso -habló Sakura- Y mejor dinos qué haces aquí.

- Vine... a ver el paisaje -fue la poco convincente respuesta-.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó ella- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a nadie?

- Quería estar solo -esta vez sí pareció creíble-.

- Sí quieres te dejamos.

- ¡Sai! -lo reprendió la ojiverde-.

- Sólo estaba dando una sugerencia.

- No, no importa -masculló Uzumaki-.

Después de esa breve platica el silencio cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que los dos recién llegados comenzaran a sentirse incómodos y fuera de lugar. Pero a pesar de ello, ambos tenían bastante claro que su sitio indiscutiblemente era junto a Naruto.

La brisa fresca de la mañana que daba la apariencia de augurar un buen día, sopló suavemente, meciendo suavemente aquellas tres tonalidades diferentes de cabellos.

Era algo gracioso en realidad, porque al principio siempre que se veían a tres cabezas -específicamente una rosa, otra rubia y la última negra-, todos sabían que se trataban de los revoltosos alumnos de Kakashi.

Aquellos colores que hacían un particular contraste como los mismos miembros del equipo, casi bien pudieron haberse convertido en una marca particular de identificación, cuando vagaban los tres por la aldea, discutiendo y peleándose cual chiquillos. Porque lo eran: un trío de mocosos inmaduros, cada uno peor que el otro; pero indudablemente, todavía poseían inocencia.

Ahora existía un nuevo equipo siete con más años encima. Un integrante menos y otro que lo había reemplazado en primera instancia, pero que definitivamente se ganó el lugar con sus propios meritos. La inocencia se había ido, los niños maduraron -quizá demasiado rápido, demasiado lento ¿Quién sabría?- y sin embargo, aun prevalecía aquella combinación tan peculiar. Negro, Rosa, Rubio.

Como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero triste -y penosamente- si cambió.

- Naruto -Sakura fue la primera en animarse a hablar- Yo sé que es muy tonto decirlo... pero no te preocupes, te prometemos que encontraremos cómo curarte... sólo es cuestión de tiempo -trataba de que sus palabras sonaran firmes y llenas de esperanza-.

- Yo apoyo lo que dice la fea, encontraremos la solución. No voy a volver atrás en mis palabras, como tú tampoco lo haces, Naruto-kun.

Pero ambos observaron con cierto desencanto que sus palabras poco valieron, porque la expresión en el rostro del rubio seguía siendo la misma.

Sakura frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar aire con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que Sai regresaba su vista hacia el frente, con aquella careta de neutralidad que siempre hacía imposible saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Naruto -Sakura hizo su segundo intento valeroso- Sé que te pido mucho, pero... por favor, si estas pensando en Sasuke, ya no lo hagas... ¡No lo merece! -casi estalló en su propio enojo- ¡Realmente no merece que lo recuerdes! Sé que es difícil y que no puedo pedirte que olvides los lazos que...

- No -fue interrumpida por la voz del rubio- No sé de qué lazos hablas.

Los otros dos enfocaron entonces plenamente su atención en él, mientras que el ojiazul mantenía con firmeza la mirada en ninguna parte en especial.

- El Sasuke que era mi mejor amigo ésta muerto... yo no conozco al Sasuke de ahora, no sé quién es, y por eso, no tengo ningún lazo con él.

Simples aquellas palabras, pero realmente concisas.

Y con ellas, se dejaba ver en realidad hasta dónde era el alcance de los daños. Pero Sakura en lugar de sentirse mal, experimentó una sensación de alivio recorriéndole de la misma forma, en el que su rencor personal hacia el menor de los Uchiha era callado.

Un brillo decidido apareció en su mirada al mismo tiempo que hacía lo que le pasaba fugazmente por la cabeza, tomando la mano izquierda de Naruto haciendo que este volteara a observarla. De alguna forma, ella comenzaba a manipular su propio chackra. Con algo de sorpresa y desconcierto, Naruto observó como finalmente -y de alguna manera extraña en realidad,- su dedo meñique parecía estar unido al meñique derecho de Sakura, con una extensión de chackra bastante parecida a las que le había visto usar a Kankurou... y que quizá la pelirosa había aprendido de Chiyo-baasama, pues durante mucho tiempo siempre habló de ella y de las cosas asombrosas que le vio hacer.

- ¿Sakura-chan...?

Pero la comprensión cayó antes en Sai, quien no dudó en sonreír -aunque no en su típica manera- y rebuscar entre sus ropas, tratando de dar con su inseparable pincel.

Naruto esta vez se giró para ver al moreno, quien también había tomado su mano y estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Sakura hizo. Pronto, su otro meñique quedó atrapado esta vez con un claro hilo negro, hecho enteramente de simple tinta... que se unía con el izquierdo de Sai.

La confusión adornó completamente el rostro del ojiazul, dándole una expresión tan cómica que hacia tiempo que no se le veía, y por ello fue doblemente apreciada por sus otros dos compañeros.

- Naruto-kun -la voz de Sai parecía tan calmada- Estos son nuestros lazos.

- Son tan fuertes que incluso puedes verlos -en cambio, la voz de Sakura estaba hecha una ternura- Así que... ¿Qué te parece si nos reímos un poco de la vida y le sonreímos al futuro?

El rubio quiso decir que aquello sonaba muy tonto, o al menos comenzar a reírse de las ocurrencias de sus amigos -que parecían estar escalofriantemente sincronizados-. Pero de momento en realidad se encontraba plenamente paralizado, abordado por un sentimiento bastante lejano a aquellos con los cuales se había despertado esa mañana -y el resto de las otras mañanas anteriores-. Un sentimiento calido, reconfortante y bello.

Y finalmente, una sonrisa -¡Una muy grande y verdadera!- floreció en los labios de Naruto, seguida de una risa escapada de su boca, que sonaba tan fresca y natural, que estrujó agradablemente el corazón de Sakura, e hizo que a su vez la expresión fingida en el rostro de Sai se convirtiese en una autentica, sonriendo como en esas ocasiones tan únicas cada una de ellas.

- ¡Esta bien, dattebayo! ¡Todo estará bien!

El rubio alzó ambas manos con energía, entonces las respectivas manos de Sai y Sakura fueron levantadas también.

Y aunque las palabras de Naruto fueran tan irresponsables, no quitaba el hecho de que fueran un bálsamo efectivo para las viejas heridas y que además, fueran tomadas completamente en serio. Porque fuera como fuera, realmente las cosas estarían bien, era una promesa no dicha por parte de los tres.

A pesar de todo, el Nuevo Equipo Siete parecía haber renacido.

ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**.:C a m b i o:.**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų

Su visita había durado mucho menos de lo esperado en realidad, sin embargo, a su forma, eso era bueno, ya que las cosas resultaron ser mucho más sencillas a como en un principio estimó.

Tuvo tiempo de sobra para regresar cómodamente hacia su casa sin ninguna prisa, sin embargo al arribar lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y a pesar de que el sol hacía apenas poco tiempo finalmente se había elevado en el cielo, Sasuke jamás pensó en encontrarse con un Naruto totalmente despierto, y de hecho, incluso moviéndose por allí y por allá en la cocina.

Apenas lo vio entrar, Naruto se había girado -con un tazón lleno de comida en manos- y lo había saludado alegremente mientras se sentaba en una silla, dejando el plato sobre la mesa y dejando ver que ése día definitivamente no iba a esperar a Sasuke para dar el primer bocado matutino.

- Oi, ¿Pasó algo? -preguntó después de unos segundos- Saliste muy temprano ¿Qué sucede con Uchiha?

No era para sorprenderse que Naruto supiese exactamente a donde había ido, principalmente porque su esposo y él podían saber la ubicación exacta de cualquiera que estuviese en terrenos del Barro Uchiha, así fuesen ellos mismos.

- Nada -respondió, tomando asiento despreocupadamente junto a él- Quería hacerle una visita de cortesía.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, un signo muy claro de que no le creía, pero a pesar de eso, no preguntó.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haces despierto a esta hora?

- No lo hagas sonar como si yo nunca me levantara temprano -gruñó el ojiazul- Y... bueno... me dio hambre -agregó un tanto más bajo-.

Sasuke luchó por no sonreír en ese momento, pero fracaso y el resultado fue inevitable.

- ¿De qué te burlas, bastardo?

- De nada -respondió, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa- Te levantaste especialmente agresivo hoy, definitivamente es cosa de las hormonas.

- Hormonas y un cuerno, no soy una mujercita ¿Recuerdas? A mí no me dan esos traumas de los mareos, los antojos y los cambios de humor ¡Estar embarazado es de lo más fácil!

Naruto no sabía de lo que hablaba, al menos eso es lo que pensaría automáticamente una mujer que ya ha sido madre, y que además de eso, seguro sentiría ganas de golpearlo si lo escuchara decir semejante cosa en su presencia.

- Eso crees, pero tendremos que darle una aldea completa al zorro, esta haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno.

- Es lo mínimo que me debe -Naruto sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura- ¡Que sea un pago por todas las jugarretas que antes me hizo!

- Antes era un zorro malo -aclaró Sasuke con burla- Ya sabes, él era el zorro feroz y tu el dobe naranja.

- Ja, ja, que risa, Sasuke -Naruto reviró los ojos, pero finalmente terminó sonriendo también- ¿Vas a decirme a que fuiste con Uchiha?

El cambio de tema fue un tanto inesperado, y durante unas fracciones de segundo, Sasuke pensó en su respuesta, antes de estirar un brazo largamente, tomando el cuello de la camisa del rubio, jalándolo para después depositar un beso en sus labios, presionando suavemente pero con firmeza.

- Ya sé -dijo Naruto, apenas despegó sus labios de los ajenos- Has vuelto a molestarlo ¡Sabes que eso no se hace, Sasuke! Suficiente debe de tener con estar aquí como para que tú vayas a hostigarlo más, dattebayo.

- Por la forma en la que siempre lo estas defendiendo, comienzo a pensar que ya le tomaste cariño ¿No?

- Pues... podría ser... -dijo con comicidad-.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no respondió a eso y contrariamente, se recargó completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

- Es decir -continuó alegremente el rubio- Me gusta tu cabello largo, siempre he dicho que te queda bien... pero tampoco voy a negar que con el cabello corto se te ve ése aire tan...

Y dejó la frase incompleta, sonriendo casi de forma ilusionada, y Sasuke podría jurar que era la misma estúpida sonrisa que ponía a los doce años, cuando el rubio pensaba en su "Sakura-chan".

Secamente, el pelinegro dio un carraspeo molesto, mientras que su expresión no parecía nada amigable. Fue entonces el momento en el que Naruto borró su expresión y soltó una carcajada fuerte y clara.

- ¡Estoy bromeando! -dijo, tratando de soltarse a reír-.

No fue una sorpresa para Naruto que después su pareja sonriera altivamente y recargara ambos codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos y mirándolo de esa maldecidamente bendita forma arrogante que tenía desde que lo conocía.

- Yo también bromeaba -aclaró- ¿Realmente crees que ese intento de ponerme celoso funcionaria?

- No, pero quería ver que decías.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, de forma ciertamente calida, sabiendo que a pesar de que transcurriera el tiempo, aparentemente aquella rutina entre ellos no iba a cambiar. Los insultos que una vez se dijeron con el deseo de ofender, ahora se pronunciaban cotidianamente como sobrenombres cariñosos.

- Voy a comer a la cama -dijo repentinamente el rubio, tomando el tazón cuyo contenido ni siquiera había tocado- ¿Me acompañas?

- Míranos... el futuro Hokage y el futuro líder de todas las fuerzas ANBU... comenzando el día holgazaneando, y sin cumplir con una misión desde hace semanas ¡Que buen ejemplo para el resto de la aldea!

- ¡Estoy embarazado! -gritó casi riendo- Y en todo caso, tengo un equipo de gennin a mi cargo, además, si hemos estado haciendo algo importante, como tratando de regresar a tu otro yo del lugar de donde vino.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no cuenta, es lo mismo que no estar haciendo nada.

- Tú tienes un problema.

- ¿Uno nada más? -dijo con sorna-.

- Oh, suficiente, ya me cansaste, Sasuke-teme, ahora mismo te vienes conmigo a la cama y si tienes hambre, más te vale que te traigas algo para comer, porque no pienso darte de mi desayuno.

- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

- Bien -asintió aprobatoriamente, cerrando los ojos- Porque eso me da la oportunidad de abrirte el apetito'ttebayo.

Levantándose con una sonrisa reluciente, Naruto avanzó abandonando la cocina, mientras que Sasuke simplemente dibujaba una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Y pensar que ése Naruto era el mismo que una vez le dijo -cuando se hicieron pareja-, que ni siquiera iba a tomarlo de la mano... ¡Ah! Como cambian las cosas.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Naruto lo había estado pensando desde la noche pasada, de hecho, se había levantado con esa idea rondando por su mente, y, cuando llegó la hora de ir con su equipo, había hecho todo un circo para que _Sasuke_ fuese con él, pese a que el otro Sasuke lo miró con notas altas de sospecha, por lo tanto el rubio tuvo que decir que lo hacía porque quería que _Uchiha_ saliera de su encierro, para que no se deprimiera o alguna estupidez como esa.

Sasuke ya no preguntó, y luego Naruto tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer que el otro pelinegro lo acompañase, pero al final, el Uzumaki había salido totalmente victorioso con sus propósitos. Era por ello que en ese momento estaba caminando por la aldea, en compañía del muy conocido "clon" de Sasuke, por lo tanto, ya eran pocas las personas que mantenían por demasiado tiempo su vista en ellos.

Al llegar al puente -ese puente donde alguna vez se reunió el antiguo equipo siete-, Naruto observó como sus alumnos levantaban entusiastamente las manos, saludándolo mientras lo recibían con alegres sonrisas.

- Oi, sensei, el bunshin de Sasuke-san lo acompaña otra vez -puntualizó Lina, apenas los mayores se detuvieron junto a ellos- ¿Hoy si va a hacer las misiones con nosotros?

Yuki y Ukyo esperaban francamente que no, el verdadero Sasuke los incomodaba mucho -siempre parecía tan temible-, y el clon también les causaba ese efecto.

- Oh -Naruto sonrió casi de forma angelical- De hecho hoy no tenemos misiones.

- ¿No? -corearon los tres niños-.

- No me diga que nos hizo venir aquí para nada -dijo resentidamente Ukyo, cruzándose de brazos-.

- Bueno... si tenemos misiones, pero he decidido darles el día libre -guiñó un ojo- Pero ni se les ocurra decirle esto a Tsunade-obaa-chan la próxima vez que la veamos.

- Oh, estamos tomándonos un día ilegalmente -declaró pensativamente Yuki-.

- Ilegalmente suena mal -corrigió Naruto- Digamos que estamos teniendo un día de descanso sin pedirle permiso a nadie.

- ¡Por mí esta perfecto! -gritó Lina, sonriendo- Así voy a poder ir de compras, tengo mucho dinero ahorrado de nuestras misiones.

- Bien, por mí tampoco hay problema -Yuki dijo- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer para aprovechar ese día.

- ¡Y yo regresare a dormir! -Ukyo se veía bastante feliz- Dormiré hasta el medio día y después me comeré ese pastel que tenemos guardado.

Usualmente Yuki hubiese saltado a decir algún comentario despectivo, pero simplemente le bastó con mirar a su sensei embarazado, y al bunshin que lo acompañaba, para que el pequeño castaño decidiera callarse. No iba a darle a Lina motivos para decir que él y Ukyo iban a terminar enamorados, ugh, no, que horror.

- Bien, ya esta decidido ¡Que tengan un feliz día libre!

- Igualmente, Naruto-sensei -Lina agitó la mano, dándose la vuelta-.

- Sí, Naruto-sensei ¡Gracias! -dijo esta vez Yuki-.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, sensei! -y aquel fue Ukyo-.

Pronto, los menores desaparecieron tomando cada uno su camino. En ocasiones era tan fácil de librarse se los niños.

Una vez que sus tres pequeños revoltosos desaparecieron, Naruto inspiró aire profundamente a modo de relajarse, y después, giró mirando al otro que le acompañaba, encontrándose con que _Sasuke_ parecía encontrar bastante interesante el suelo, ya que su miradaza estaba fija en él, y en realidad, parecía estar bastante ausente. El rubio abrió la boca pero después la cerró, incapaz de decir lo que tenía pensado, finalmente, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes encontró la intención de hablar.

- Oi, Sasuke.

El _Uchiha_ entreabrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar al otro, levantando la mirada para observarlo, sintiéndose extrañado porque Naruto siempre lo llamaba por su apellido. Además, francamente en aquel momento no se encontraba con humor de nada, mucho menos para estar en presencia de aquel rubio, que irremediablemente era igual a aquel rubio que él estaba desesperado ver.

- Neh, Sasuke -repitió esta vez con más seguridad, usando un tono suave- Yo... creo que he descubierto una cosa muy interesante.

Y era algo que francamente a _Sasuke_ no le interesaba, únicamente lo que deseaba era regresar al Barrio Uchiha, y encerrarse en el rincón más oscuro, en espera de que existiera un milagro capaz de regresarlo a su propio mundo, para ya no tener que seguir viendo la luz cegadora de ése.

- La verdad es que no estoy seguro, dattebayo -se llevó una mano tras la nuca, sonriendo cual chiquillo- Pero tiene que ver contigo y con ése mundo tan raro del que vienes.

Con asombro, los ojos negros de _Sasuke_ se clavaron en él, llenos de ansia. A pesar de que supuestamente todos estaban investigando como devolverlo, nadie era capaz de decirle nada, ningún detalle que pudiese dejarlo satisfecho. Escuchar hablar a Naruto sobre algo relacionado con el tema, no podía hacer otra cosa más que animarlo ¡Por fin!, ya demasiado había tenido su espíritu con la visita del otro Sasuke en la mañana, que lo había dejado completamente desanimado, al grado de que ni siquiera había peleado por el derecho de quedarse cuando Naruto insistió en que quería que lo acompañase.

Saber si sabían como había ido a dar allí, o cómo podrían regresarlo, era definitivamente lo mejor que podía escuchar.

- Habla -dijo finalmente- ¿Ya encontraron la explicación? ¿Qué hay?

- Bueno -Naruto sonrió nerviosamente- En realidad no sé lo que encontré, pero estoy seguro de que es algo muy importante ¡Y tiene que ver contigo!

_Sasuke_ frunció el ceño, pero a pesar de eso, las palabras del otro sonaban bastante esperanzadoras.

- ¿Y qué se supone que sea eso? ¿Qué información pudiste hallar? -torció ligeramente la boca- ¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?

- ¡Porque apenas ayer lo descubrí! Nadie lo sabe todavía, tenía que verlo por mi mismo... es algo extraño y complicado.

- Pues comienza a hablar, que no soy adivino.

- No, si lo fueras, ya sabrías como irte de aquí -respondió, mirándolo de mala forma- Pero primero quiero comprobar si tengo razón, así que tienes que cooperar.

- ¿Cooperar?

- ¡Sí! Únicamente así voy a saber si tengo razón.

- Hmpf... algo me dice que esto es únicamente una perdida de tiempo, y que tu supuesto maravilloso descubrimiento no es más que una tontería.

- ¡Argh! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? ¡Se trata de ti!

Aquel argumento aunque corto, era bastante convincente a decir verdad. Por lo tanto, el pelinegro ya no encontró ninguna queja, y contrariamente a eso, asintió ligeramente.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Perfecto'ttebayo! ¡Dame tu mano!

Definitivamente aquello no era algo que _Sasuke_ hubiese esperado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me des tu mano! ¡Es importante!

- ¿Y para que querría hacer eso?, no le encuentro ninguna utilidad.

- Pero yo sí, así que deja de pelear conmigo y dame la jodida mano.

Reticentemente, _Sasuke_ no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le habían pedido, estaba casi convencido de que aquello no serviría de nada, pero aun así, el ansia por saber que pretendía Naruto con todo eso, era muy grande. Y principalmente, si es que aquello ayudaría al misterio de su presencia en ese sitio.

Finalmente, el ojinegro extendió su mano y Naruto no dudó en tomarla entre las suyas con rapidez, como si temiese que el otro se fuese a arrepentir, cosa que venía siendo muy cierta.

Los segundos en los cuales duró aquel contacto, parecieron eternos para _Sasuke_, porque la sensación de las manos del Uzumaki sobre las suyas era totalmente sofocante, ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de muchas cosas que había ignorado, hasta que al final -y precisamente- aquella desdichada mañana su cielo parecía haberse aclarado... aunque fuese únicamente para mostrarle lo gris que seguía siendo.

Para su alivio, Naruto lo soltó y ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, ya que justo cuando _Sasuke_ estaba por decir algo, la expresión tan seria y concentrada en el rostro del ojiazul lo detuvo, sin embargo, las palabras no se resistieron más en su boca y salieron.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo de la forma más hosca que pudo- ¿Para qué demonios querías hacer eso?

Pero Naruto no le respondió, a pesar de que esperó por ello. En cambio, los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con una fijeza asombrosa, que lo incomodo sin dificultad. El tiempo seguía pasando, y la molestia que sentía fue hormigueando cada vez más en su cuerpo, esperando con impaciencia a que el otro dijese cualquier cosa que rompiera con aquella atmosfera tan insostenible.

Cuando la voz del rubio volvió a escucharse, esta parecía tener un tono completamente diferente al de antes.

- El... el Sasuke que era mi mejor amigo esta muerto, no conozco al Sasuke de ahora y por eso, no tengo lazos con él.

Instintivamente, _Sasuke_ retrocedió, sintiendo como su estomago daba un tirón doloroso, al tiempo que su mente intentaba registrar las palabras escuchadas, tratando de darles un significado, en busca de saber porque el otro las había dicho... y del por qué sentía que le afectaban de esa forma.

Inesperadamente, Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un pulsante dolor, como el del pinchazo de una aguja. Sin embargo, casi al instante sus ojos azules se abrieron bastante y luego miraron al otro fijamente, de una forma diferente a la anterior, con una mezcolanza de asombro y entendimiento.

- Lo... -masculló, mientras sus ojos ahora viajaban de un lado a otro- ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó finalmente, mirando al otro de nuevo- ¡Yo tenía razón, dattebayo!

_Sasuke_ lo observó, tratando ahora de descifrar aquella reacción, dejando a un lado el vuelco que las otras palabras que escuchó del jinchuuriki, le había provocado.

- De... ¿De qué estas hablando? -pareció que finalmente encontró su voz perdida-.

- ¿No lo entiendes? -Naruto lo miró fijamente- ¡Pero si esta clarísimo!

Y entonces Naruto cerró los puños dejándolos cerca de su rostro, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, para después soltar una exclamación jubilosa, seguida de una risa que era totalmente victoriosa.

El pelinegro estaba completamente seguro de que Naruto definitivamente se había vuelto loco, y que era probable que todo el numerito anterior únicamente fuesen sus desvaríos. Al menos aquel panorama parecía completamente lógico. Sin embargo, el ojiazul volvió a mirarlo de forma confiada y hasta feliz, mientras que le sonreía enérgicamente.

- No son mis palabras -dijo, para confusión del otro- Estaba seguro de que no eran mis palabras antes, ni las de Kyuubi, porque no las entendía ¿Por qué yo diría algo así o él? ¡No somos nosotros! ¡Son ellos!

Aquello definitivamente era un buen dialogo, que dejaba ventilar que la salud mental de Naruto no parecía ser la mejor, pero a pesar de ello, a los pocos instantes, la expresión de _Sasuke_ cambio abruptamente, cuando una pizca de comprensión se filtro por sus pensamientos. Y si entendía lo que Naruto quería decir, entonces no se trataba de algún tipo de incoherencia lo que trataba de darle a conocer.

No era él... era el otro.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXXI**

"Parado a mitad de la noche, con el sonido del viento soplando entre los árboles, el ninja de cabellos rojizos apretó los puños con fuerza, mirando fijamente al frente.

- De verdad -habló él- No te entiendo Shadoru ¡No te entiendo!

El otro ninja que estaba apenas a unos metros de su posición, se giró, mirándolo con total indiferencia.

- Nunca te pedí que lo entendieras -respondió Shadoru-.

- No puedo creer que sigas empeñado con eso ¿Tanto te importa el honor de tu familia como para seguir buscando a tu primo?

- No podré estar tranquilo hasta que lo encuentre y lo mate, y ahora que finalmente tengo un indicio de donde puede estar, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Estas cometiendo un error -dijo sabiamente-.

- Lo que digas no tiene importancia, tú decides que hacer, Akeru, puedes venir conmigo o quedarte.

- Es obvio que me voy a quedar -repuso con firmeza- Aquí, en mi aldea, con mis amigos.

- ¿Acaso ellos te importan más que yo? -un deje de molestia se notó en sus palabras-.

- No... pero no voy a seguirle el juego a un maldito loco asesino, si tú quieres hacerlo ¡Es tu problema, Shadoru!

- ¡Me estas dando la espalda!

- ¡Tú solo te la das! ¡Que lo sepas, si te vas no voy a esperarte!

- ¡Bien!

Sin embargo los ojos azules de Akeru temblaron, porque Shadoru estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y perderse por aquel páramo triste y desolado, en medio de la oscuridad, buscando una venganza tan absurda como inútil.

Y, en un arrebato de dolor, Akeru se llevó la mano hacia el brazo izquierdo y arrancó con violencia la cinta roja que estaba anudada alrededor de él.

Quizás fue la simpleza de aquella acción, o lo simbólico que llegaba a representar, pero por un instante Shadoru se olvidó de sus ideas teñidas de venganza, y su mente nuevamente fue lo suficientemente lucida, como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era completamente cierto que si se iba, no únicamente iba a dejar a su aldea, sino también a Akeru, y aquello era algo que no podía permitirse, ni siquiera por el sueño de asesinar a su primo.

Velozmente Shadoru salvó la distancia que había entre ellos, y sin darle oportunidad, tomó a Akeru bruscamente y besó sus labios con ansia, con aquella desesperación nacida de la idea de abandonar lo único que había querido. Akeru dejó escapar un jadeo de su boca ocupada, mientras que sentía como su enojo se iba mermando y pronto quedaba completamente relajado, rindiéndose con la seguridad de saber que Shadoru no se marcharía.

Un gemido sonó justo cuando Shadoru aventuró una de sus manos bajo la ropa de Akeru, acariciando su piel, haciéndole estremecer de aquella forma que era familiar para él, mientras que parecía devorarlo con ese beso y entrelazaba con necedad su lengua con la contraria, sintiendo como iba naciendo aquel hormigueo de placer que únicamente al lado de Akeru había experimentado.

Sin demora, Shadoru despegó su boca de la contraria cuando..."

_Y Kakashi ya no pudo seguir leyendo, porque su propia risa -aquella que sonaba tan descaradamente pervertida- se dejó escuchar, mientras que su único ojo visible se entrecerraba con total regocijo y morbo. _

_Sin poderlo evitar su vista se desvío de su libro hacia el frente, donde sus alumnos caminaban. Sakura iba un tanto apartada de Sasuke y Naruto, lo cual no era una novedad, pero no era que al peligris le importara pues en realidad su atención se fijó al instante en los dos chicos, que hablaban entre si. El maestro dejó escuchar una nueva risa desvergonzada y libidinosa, mientras que su mente alternaba las imágenes leídas con sus alumnos varones, armando un montón de escenarios, todos ellos bastante obscenos._

_- Oi -un escalofrío lo recorrió completamente- ¿Sientes eso, Sasuke-teme?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó con seriedad-._

_- No sé, es una sensación rara y no me gusta._

_- Comienzas a alucinar, dobe._

_- ¡Pero si siento algo, teme! ¡Como si me miraran!_

_- Lo estas imaginando._

_- ¡Te digo la verdad, dattebayo!_

_Así, mientras ellos armaban una de sus comunes discusiones, Kakashi no podía dejar de imaginar mil y un cosas. Y todas ellas eran perversiones que incluían -desgraciadamente para los aludidos- a Sasuke y a Naruto._

_Jiraiya era un gran hombre por difundir aquel tipo de historias taaan fascinantes, en su grandioso Yaoi Yaoi Paradise._

**Anexo XXXII**

_Sakura se había marchado apenas se dio cuenta de que su presencia era totalmente innecesaria, porque después de todo, el entrenamiento era para Sasuke y para Naruto. _

_Claro, ella debía de salir sobrando... por más que odiara tener que aceptar tal cosa. Así que a sus otros dos compañeros no les había quedado más remedio que quedarse solos a escuchar a su maestro._

_Naruto frunció el ceño, asintiendo apenas mientras que colocaba una expresión seria en su rostro._

_- De acuerdo... recomposición elemental y recomposición espacial, lo capto._

_Pero la verdad era que Kakashi estaba muy seguro que el pobre no entendía, así que lo mejor era pasar a lo siguiente._

_- Bien, tenía planeado cierto entrenamiento para ti, Naruto, pero ya que Sasuke también esta en esto, la forma en la que trabajaremos será diferente -explicó el jounnin-._

_- Por mí no se detengan, adelante -expresó con burla Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos-._

_- Bien, antes que hagamos cualquier cosa, empezaremos a hablar de la naturaleza del chackra, hay cinco tipos básicos que se utilizan para hacer las técnicas y..._

_- Lo sabemos -cortó el moreno de golpe- Fuego, aire, tierra, agua y rayo, es lo mismo que con los países principales que tienen aldeas ninjas. _

_- Sí, Kakashi-sensei, no repitas cosas aburridas que ha dicho ero-sennin._

_El maestro suspiró, pensando en que por una parte era bueno no tener que explicar sobre ello, pero por lo demás, también era pesado tener que soportar a un par de alumnos con una actitud tan arrogante. _

_- Bien -asintió resignado- Como saben entonces, Sasuke tiene una naturaleza de tipo fuego, ya que los Uchiha eran bastante afines con el fuego, por lo tanto, Sasuke es muy bueno ejecutando técnicas que estén relacionadas con ese elemento, tú, por otra parte, Naruto, no sabemos la naturaleza de tu chackra y..._

_- ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo que no sabemos'ttebayo?! ¡Soy del tipo viento!_

_Kakashi pareció ligeramente sorprendido._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- ¡Hace siglos que lo sabemos! -reprochó totalmente indignado- El viento refuerza al fuego, Sasuke y yo hemos practicado miles de veces eso. _

_Ahora sí, Kakashi lucía intrigado ante tal aclaración._

_- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que aprendieron con Jiraiya-sama?_

_- Técnicas, obviamente -volvió a responder de forma huraña el rubio- No nos fuimos de paseo, Kakashi-sensei ¡Sasuke y yo entrenamos mucho!_

_- Naruto -la voz totalmente aburrida del pelinegro se escuchó- Es obvio que no nos va a entender ¿Qué te parece si le damos una demostración? Con un Jigoku no Rasen va a bastar._

_¿Con un qué?_

_De entrada, Kakashi no recordaba haberles escuchado aquella técnica, si es que no se equivocaba y resultaba ser otra cosa, y no se equivocó al ver como Naruto levantaba una mano y el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a arremolinarse, formando después la esfera del rasengan que giraba vertiginosamente en su mano, sin embargo, aquel era un nuevo dato para Kakashi, pues estaba consciente de que Naruto siempre había utilizado un clon para llevar a cabo dicha técnica, lo cual, de alguna forma, la hacía un tanto más contundente. El que ahora lo hiciese sin necesidad de una copia daba ya mucho que decir, y especular. _

_Y para estupefacción del mayor, observó como Sasuke colocaba su propia mano sobre aquella esfera, luchando contra la resistencia del aire y presionando, hasta que Kakashi vio con maravilla como la esfera reducía su tamaño y un núcleo rojizo se formaba en su interior, casi destellando. Naruto entonces pareció relajar su mano y la hizo a un lado, dejando aquella esfera en posesión de Sasuke, ante el franco asombro de su maestro. Sasuke entonces la giró hacia arriba, y el aparente rasengan comenzó a mutar de forma, y pronto se vio como una clara esfera de fuego girando en caprichosas rotaciones, pero jamás saliendo de lo que parecía ser su propia orbita._

_- Tiene diferentes efectos -dijo finalmente Sasuke, clavando sus ojos negros sobre su maestro- Todo depende de quien de los dos sea el que la tenga. Como el viento no me corresponde a mí, tengo que aumentar mi control del fuego para no perder a su vez el control que tengo sobre ella._

_Y seguidamente, como si de un juego se tratara, Naruto colocó esta vez su mano sobre la esfera llameante, y de la misma forma en la cual Sasuke la tomó, esta vez lo hizo al rubio. El fuego pareció disminuir y nuevamente recuperó su aspecto original, ese que le daba la apariencia de un rasengan con un centro resguardado color sangre._

_- Es lo mismo con Naruto, él debe de aumentar su control del viento -cruzó nuevamente sus brazos- No importa quien de los dos la tenga, el daño que causa con ambos es devastador, Kakashi-sensei -una sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en sus labios- Contiene nuestros chackras altamente concentrados, y aun a distancia, podemos seguirlos manejando._

_- Nos costó bastante -agregó Naruto, observando la peculiar esfera que aun estaba en su mano- Cuando ero-sennin nos explicó sobre el chackra y eso de su naturaleza, yo... -su voz sonaba dudosa- Siempre creí que era un alivio que mi chackra y el de Sasuke fueran compatibles, porque... lo único que puede reavivar al fuego y hacerlo más fuerte es el viento ¿No? _

_Sasuke cerró los ojos, dibujando en sus labios una imperceptible sonrisa, mientras que Kakashi aun centraba la atención de su mirada en la esfera, que poco a poco fue disminuyendo en la mano de Naruto, hasta que se disolvió finalmente. _

_- En realidad, creo que al principio no estábamos muy seguros de lo que realmente hacíamos -la voz de Sasuke pareció un simple murmullo-._

_- ¡Es cierto! -inesperadamente, Naruto se animó, plasmando una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara- ¡Debiste vernos, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Lográbamos hacer torbellinos de fuego enormes! ¡Realmente enormes! -e hizo el ademán con sus brazos para aclararlo- Pero luego Sasuke se dio cuenta que no importaba cuan grandes eran, sino la fuerza y el daño que podían causar... así que luego fuimos haciéndolos más y más pequeños, y luego acabamos con un montón de técnicas sorprendentes ¡Ah! -su rostro se iluminó aún más- Y después intentamos eso de mezclar nuestros chackras para hacer sellos juntos, por eso a Sasuke se le ocurrió que podríamos intentarlo también con la naturaleza de nuestros chackras y probamos con el rasengan, nos costo algo de trabajo pero creo que ya lo dominamos bien ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos practicado? -preguntó esta vez al pelinegro-._

_- Cinco... y si contamos con esta, seis. No sé que quieras enseñarnos, Kakashi-sensei -espetó apenas, volviendo a abrir los ojos- Pero te aseguro que no puede ser nada que no sepamos ya, nosotros aprendimos a nuestra manera, y cuando el viejo se dio cuenta y vino a explicarnos como funcionaban las cosas, no era necesario, porque lo descubrimos y lo llevamos a cabo de forma empírica. _

_Oh... Kakashi realmente no sabía que decir, y tampoco estaba seguro de si darle la razón a Jiraiya sobre que aquellos dos eran unos monstruos... aunque el ninja copia más bien pensaría que eran todos unos genios, de esos hasta los que Neji envidiaría. _

_- ¡Oi, Kakashi-sensei! -aquella era la alegre voz del rubio- ¿No quieres ver mis técnicas o las de Sasuke? ¡También van a sorprenderte! _

_Decidido, aquellos dos estaban totalmente fuera de su terreno._

**Anexo XXXIII**

_La luz del atardecer era algo calido y reconfortante, sobre todo por los colores que el cielo matizaba, haciendo un espectáculo maravilloso. Y en ninguna otra parte podría apreciarse mejor que sobre la Torre del Hokage, al menos aquel era el juicio de Naruto, quien cómodamente se encontraba con los brazos recostados sobre la baranda que cercaba la plataforma circular construida en el techo. A su lado, Sasuke se encontraba recargado de espaldas en la misma baranda, y parecía estarse perdiendo el espectáculo que tan fascinado mantenía al otro. _

_- La cara de Tsunade-obaa-chan era tan graciosa, dattebayo -dijo, sonriendo como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura- Pero fue su culpa, ella fue la que salió con esa tontería de que necesitábamos entrenar más._

_- Tampoco fue tan malo dejarle las cosas claras -dijo Sasuke, vagamente- Había que bajarle un poco los humos a esa vieja._

_- Sí... y también me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de Kakashi-sensei, si no fuera porque siempre esta usando esa mascara -resopló, inconformemente- Además, todavía no sabemos como luce su rostro._

_Sasuke sonrió con cierta vaguedad y cerró los ojos._

_- Con el nivel que tenemos, podríamos intentarlo nuevamente -dijo de forma afable- Esta vez Kakashi no se salvaría._

_- ¡Oe! ¡Tienes razón, Sasuke! -giró rápidamente a observarlo- Así descubriríamos por fin como luce el rostro de Kakashi-sensei... si Sakura-chan no me odiara, entonces la invitaría a que nos acompañara ¡Seguro ella también se muere por saber como luce!_

_A pesar de que las palabras eran despreocupadas, el pelinegro sabía que existía algo en ellas que incomodaba al rubio._

_- Ella no te odia -dijo, encontrando la raíz del problema rápidamente- Únicamente esta resentida con ambos, ya se le pasara cuando madure un poco más._

_Naruto no pareció tranquilizarse con la respuesta, y en cambio recargó su mentón sobre sus brazos que mantenía cruzados sobre el barandal metálico._

_- Pero ella tiene razón en odiarme, lo merezco -insistió- Yo... yo no voy a decir que no me molesta, porque si lo hace... se siente a como cuando me miraban los aldeanos de niño, me gustaría recuperar a la Sakura-chan de antes, es mi amiga y los lazos que tenía con ella son especiales para mí, dattebayo. Pero... si para eso tuviera que romper los lazos que tengo contigo, no lo haría -sonrió ligeramente, casi encerrado dentro de sus propias palabras- Eres la persona más importante que tengo, por eso no me interesa que los demás me odien. Yo... al principio, cuando me di cuenta de que eras parecido a mí, me sentí aliviado y quería ser tu amigo, aunque nunca dije nada. Tú eras tan bueno en todo, que por eso los demás te admiraban, así que nos volvimos muy diferentes, y decidí que te convertirías en mi rival. Deseaba superarte, pero al ver la diferencia que había entre ambos, me sentía avergonzado. La verdad es que quería ser como tú, y cuando finalmente me reconociste como un rival, realmente me sentí feliz... y todo este tiempo, de alguna forma, siento que finalmente he conseguido estar a tu nivel y no bajo él, pero, creo que aunque no pudiese estar a tu altura, supongo que ahora únicamente me bastaría con estar a tu lado. Sasuke desde hace tiempo tú te convertiste en... mi inspiración... _

_En aquel momento, Sasuke tuvo que luchar con la emoción que lo invadía, cosquilleando y causándole un estremecimiento que lo llenó todo de sensaciones calidas, aquellas que lo hacían sucumbir ante una sola mirada de Naruto. Y cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello era lo correcto, de que estar allí, con él, era lo único que merecía un significado importante. Porque ni siquiera el odio que sentía por su hermano, ni el deseo que tenía de vengarse era suficiente para opacar una de las sonrisas del rubio. _

_Irremediablemente, Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse cuando es que Naruto había logrado volverse tan primordial en su existencia, y sobre si había estado bien permitir tal cosa. Pero, aunque pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, estaba seguro de que no cambiaria nada. _

_- Eso fue... -Naruto continuó perdido en lo que decía- Algo parecido a lo que pensé aquella vez, cuando nos enfrentamos en el Valle del Fin. Y también, que había sido un tonto, por ser el único que creyó que éramos amigos, pero... -alzó el rostro, mostrando una enorme sonrisa al girarse al observar al otro- De verdad estoy muy feliz por haberme equivocado, tú y yo si éramos amigos. _

_Naruto entonces cerró los ojos, mostrando cierto aire avergonzado, agrandando su sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes mientras que se llevaba una mano tras la nuca. _

_Eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke se olvidara de sus propias reservas, estirando la mano y jalando rápidamente al otro hacia él, hasta tenerlo apresado en sus brazos, porque con franqueza, a él le gustaba abrazar a Naruto, porque era muy relajante y confortable el tenerlo así. _

_- Dobe -fue lo primero que salió de su boca- Claro que éramos amigos, tú eras mi mejor amigo, nunca mentí respecto a eso. Y, sobre lo que paso en el Valle del Fin, yo..._

_Sasuke hubiese querido encontrar una forma de explicarlo. Una manera sencilla de poder dar a entender lo que pensaba en aquel momento, pero sencillamente no la halló, porque los pensamientos del Sasuke de antes, ahora le parecían lejanos, lo suficiente como para haberlos olvidado. _

_- Déjalo -cortó sin embargo el rubio, relajando su cuerpo- Yo comprendo, aunque sea un poco._

_Naruto no deseaba romper aquel momento con explicaciones innecesarias, porque pocas veces Sasuke le daba una muestra de cariño espontánea como esa, y por ello deseaba disfrutarla lo más posible. _

_- Eso debe de ser porque gracias a mí, finalmente se nota que comenzaste a utilizar la cabeza para pensar -respondió entonces el moreno-._

_Una frase que parecía pretender fastidiar, aunque realmente ese no fuese su propósito, y unos brazos que se alargaron para corresponder un abrazo, fue todo lo que necesitaron para permanecer allí, juntos durante un tiempo más, hasta que la luna brilló en un cielo oscuro junto a un montón de chispeantes estrellas. _

_Sea como fuere, ambos lograban comprenderse. Con o sin palabras._

**Anexo XXXIV**

_La caminata había sido hasta cierto punto, bastante considerable, pero no era suficiente para realmente agotarlos en su camino, porque aunque aquella aldea a la que se dirigían, estuviese alejada del País del Fuego, bien valía la pena el esfuerzo para llegar a ella, sobre todo, porque obtendrían un tanto de información bastante apreciable. La Hokage había recibido un mensaje de un informante confiable, el cual hablaba sobre tener datos de mucho interés respecto a Akatsuki, cosa que no podían dejar pasar pues hacía bastantes meses que no tenían ni idea siquiera de los movimientos del mismo._

_Siendo que era un asunto que involucraba a Naruto, él había peleado por el derecho de ser parte de la misión para encontrarse con el informante, y al final, resultó ser que todo el equipo siete fue mandado. Era un equipo poderoso, así que no debía de tener ninguna clase de dificultad. _

_- Neh, neh, luego de que nos encontremos con ese sujeto ¡Quiero ir a comer ramen!, mi estomago esta vació ¡No hemos comido nada decente desde hace días!_

_- Naruto, deja de decir tonterías -replicó Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos- Lo que deberías hacer es apresurar el paso para que lleguemos más rápido._

_- Esta bien, Sakura-chan ¡Pero no te enojes!, ero-sennin dice que las mujeres enojadas son feas._

_Sakura gruñó, justo antes de lanzarle un golpe al rubio, que pese a todo, lo esquivó con gran facilidad mientras que reía como un chiquillo. Naruto estaba feliz de que Sakura volviese a hablarle, aunque fuese únicamente para regañarlo o en su defecto, intentar dañarlo. Algo era algo. _

_Era cierto que el viaje ya tenía tiempo, pero a pesar de eso el humor en general no había mutado en lo más mínimo, lo cual resultaba bastante favorable para el ambiente._

_Kakashi leía cómodamente el nuevo libro que Naruto le había entregado, y que resultaba ser el trabajo más reciente de Jiraiya, tanto que todavía no salía aun al mercado. Sasuke por su parte se encontraba más ocupado guardando silencio, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Sakura hablaba en voz alta sin embargo, diciendo un parloteo inconexo, que hablaba sobre la misión y lo aburrida que era. Y Naruto únicamente se dedicaba a escuchar, a sonreír y a disfrutar de la maleza que los rodeaba y de los rayos del sol._

_Sin embargo, el ambiente cambio de una forma que fue casi imperceptible. Sasuke se tensó al mismo tiempo que Naruto, y ambos pararon su marcha mientras que sus ojos se removieron en diferentes direcciones. Kakashi lo notó tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo después que ellos, y cuando Sakura tomo cuenta de la actitud del resto, no dudó en detener ella también su marcha, con la confusión pintando su rostro. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella-._

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta, y en su lugar observó como Naruto sacaba de entre sus ropas un kunai, mientras que velozmente Kakashi guardaba su libro y Sasuke adoptaba una pose de defensa. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que algo estaba mal, que se encontraban en algún tipo de amenaza, así que la pelirosa no tuvo más remedio que adoptar también una posición ofensiva. En espera de ése algo._

_Sasuke no tenía idea de a quién pertenecían aquellas presencias que notaron, ya que se escondían endemoniadamente bien, pero a pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que no tardarían en dar con los sujetos que sin lugar a dudas se escondían en algún punto a su alrededor. Pero no importaba quienes fueran, no debían de tener ninguna oportunidad si realmente estaban planeando atacarlos, aun y cuando tuviesen la habilidad para ocultar tan bien su propia existencia._

_Mas... Sasuke tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, cuando sus ojos dieron un rápido repaso al lugar por tercera ocasión, y esta vez, dieron con unas siluetas salidas de la nada frente a ellos. Su corazón golpeó dolorosamente, su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos se dilataron, incapaces de apartar la mirada. _

_- Uchiha... Itachi..._

_Fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Sasuke, pero que se encontraban en la mente de todos. _

_Sí, efectivamente era Itachi, acompañado también de Kisame. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Oh my god, que emoción.

Bueno, emoción realmente por el último anexo, jajajaja. Aunque yo sé que si es que casualmente ustedes llegan a emocionarse, será únicamente porque luego de chorrocientos mil cuatricientos años, actualicé este fanfic... ¡¡Es todo un logro para mí!! ¡Ni yo puedo creerlo!. No sé, por alguna razón que desconozco, hoy, cuando estaba vagando por allí, me dio por leerme un poco del fanfic, y respectivamente algunos reviews y, entonces, como algo mágico, me dieron ganas de abrir el documento y escribir un poco, ya que tenía de este capitulo unas cuantas hojas, sin embargo, sin darme cuenta, continué escribiendo y escribiendo ¡Hasta que lo terminé! Estoy tan, tan feliz!! No diré que he salido de mi bloqueo, pero lo que si, es que este capitulo fue terminado en un momento de suerte o algo así XD ejem, para ya no extenderme más con esto, les diré que tratare de ser una buena niña y probar a ver si me salen el resto de mis capítulos pendientes, y ya de paso, acabar con el lemon que les prometí para la tercera secuela de la cosa esa que me aventé de Naruto-zorro y Sasuke-gato.

Ejem, en fin, aunque quisiera decir más, no quiero hacer esto más largo, así que simplemente me limitaré a agradecerles infinitamente por que leen y me dejan comentarios, creo que esto salió gracias a eso. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado aunque fuese un poquito.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía_..._" ——°¤:.


	23. Capítulo XXII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XXII**

**L**o que Naruto planteaba, era ciertamente una locura bastante improbable, a decir verdad.

Pero, por otra parte, era también algo que podría resultar ser... cierto.

El silencio reinaba entre los presentes que a su manera, seguían interpretando la información que recién acababa de dárseles. Sencillamente parecía algo asombroso de creer, pero eso también resultaba ser algo ridículo, ya que el simple hecho de existieran dos Uchiha Sasuke, hacía entonces que todo fuese posible.

- En ese caso... -la voz de Shizune se dejó escuchar- Cada vez que Naruto-kun toca al otro Sasuke-kun, vienen a él palabras del otro Naruto-kun... eso querría decir que... ¿Hay una conexión?

- Eso tiene que ser -se apresuró a decir el rubio- Aunque lo he pensado mucho, no sé por qué pasa esto.

Tsunade no había dicho palabra alguna, permaneciendo en silencio y con su mirada viajando constantemente entre los presentes. Finalmente, sus ojos color avellana se fijaron en _Sasuke_, así que poniéndose de pie, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia donde estaba el moreno de cabello más corto, e inesperadamente le colocó una mano sobre el brazo.

- Sí Uchiha es una especie de conexión a su propio mundo -comenzó la rubia, mirando fijamente al otro- Eso quiere decir que entonces debería de funcionar con todos, a menos de que la teoría de Naruto sea errónea.

_Sasuke_ entrecerró los ojos, muy poco conforme con que aquella mujer -que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo- estuviese tocándolo con tantas confianzas, pero no había remedio, todo fuera por descifrar por fin ése enigma que lo venía atormentando desde que fue a dar a ese mundo retorcido.

La Hokage sostuvo el contacto el tiempo que consideró suficiente, y después lo rompió manteniéndose a la espera, tratando de comprobar por si misma el "fenómeno" del que hablaba Naruto. Nadie hablaba, pues aguardaban con paciencia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los minutos pasaron y pasaron, nada sucedió. La Godaime frunció el ceño, girando a mirar con inconformidad al otro rubio.

- No sentí nada, y no estoy diciendo nada que no me parezca que yo diría... así que ¿Estás seguro, Naruto? Pudo ser tu imaginación.

Naruto fue ahora quien frunció el ceño y torció la boca, caminando decididamente hacía la Hokage, fulminándola un poco con la mirada mientras con un gesto decidido, tomaba la muñeca de _Sasuke_ con su mano.

- No estoy loco, obaa-chan -respondió de cierta forma recelosa-.

De alguna forma, la situación parecía haberse puesto un tanto tensa, además de que realmente, ninguno de los presentes sentía que tuviese algo que decir, al menos no en ese momento. Y, como si repitiera el ritual que Tsunade realizó, Naruto también esperó impasible unos segundos antes de soltar al pelinegro, y el silencio -ese que seguramente ya se sentía dueño de la situación- persistió.

Aparentemente, y luego de un tiempo, el pensamiento de que la teoría del rubio era un error -o un invento de esos que se le ocurrían-, se extendió en general, sin embargo, pronto fue roto cuando Naruto dejó escuchar su voz nuevamente.

- No sé de que lazos hablas... yo, no tengo ningún lazo con él.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una ya conocida punzada de dolor que lo atenazaba. Mas, ignorando esa incomodidad, pronto una notoria sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, ya que aquello únicamente significaba que tenía razón en sus suposiciones. A pesar de que antes le había sucedido, no le prestó la atención necesaria, por no considerarlo como algo de importancia, pero ahora, oh, ahora que realmente le daba la atención necesaria, era incluso capaz de notar la diferencia tan grande entre lo que salía de su boca, y lo que realmente podía pensar al respecto.

- Tengo razón -dijo confiadamente- ¿Qué motivo tendría yo para decir eso?

Pero Tsunade no parecía del todo convencida.

- Puede ser que te hayas sugestionado a ti mismo -dijo entonces ella, con un tono clínico- Eso realmente no prueba nada ¿Por qué te pasaría únicamente a ti?

- Sí lo supiera, lo diría -respondió, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

- ¡Porque eso es absurdo, Naruto! -dijo malhumorada- ¿Cuál es la razón de que supuestamente tú tengas pensamientos del otro Naruto? ¡Ni que fuera magia!

- ¡Se supone que por eso vine a contarte! ¡Porque no lo sé!

- ¡No me levantes la voz, mocoso!

- ¡No te pongas terca, obaa-chan!

Sasuke reviró los ojos, porque aquel no era el momento para ponerse a reñir por tonterías. Con un suspiro de fastidio, miró a su esposo y seguidamente a "su" replica.

Naruto juraba y perjuraba que de alguna forma, cada vez que tocaba al otro Uchiha, de alguna forma que no podía explicar, frases algo incomprensibles acudían a su boca, y luego de mucho pensar acerca de ello, llegó a la conclusión de que aquellas eran seguramente las palabras del otro Naruto, ése que se encontraba en el peculiar sitio al que pertenecía _Sasuke_. Ahora, luego del experimento de la Hokage, podría decirse que en todo caso, aquella situación solamente se daba con el mismo Naruto. El pelilargo entrecerró los ojos, mostrando bastante concentración en su mirada, y que ciertamente era justificada, ya que su mente no había dejado de pasar y repasar lo que su pareja exponía.

Pronto, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y oportunamente contuvo el jadeo de sorpresa que se agolpó en su garganta.

- Creo que lo tengo -anunció a todos, ganándose un aluvión de miradas sobre él- Naruto -lo llamó- ¿Aun puedes percibir el chackra de Kyuubi sobre él?

- Sí -respondió automáticamente-.

- La cantidad que notas no ha disminuido desde la primera vez que te diste cuenta, ¿Cierto?

Naruto asintió en respuesta.

- Creo que se debe a eso -afirmó Sasuke- Desde el principio, Naruto notó esa inusual capa de chackra que lo cubría, mientras que ninguno de sus exámenes pudo hacerlo, Tsunade-san. Esto es algo semejante a lo que pasó en Suna, Gaara pudo darse cuenta de eso, pero únicamente porque Naruto lo dijo, además, de alguna forma, ambos fueron capaces de mirar esa dichosa capa... asumo que es porque en ese momento, no eran realmente Gaara y Naruto quienes estaban presentes, sino Shukaku y Kyuubi, creo que esto tiene que ver con los bijuu. Pero... -hizo una significativa pausa- Aunque Gaara también tocó a _Sasuke_, eso no le provocó ningún tipo de reacción como la que describe Naruto, en todo caso, pienso que esto sucede, porque Naruto siendo el contenedor de Kyuubi, debe de tener algún tipo de relación directa con el chackra que rodea a _Sasuke_, ya que al final, también se trata del chackra de Kyuubi, lo que probablemente de una forma enlaza a los dos bijuu, y también debería de enlazar a sus respectivos jinchuuriki -se encogió de hombros- Aunque solamente son conclusiones sin ningún fundamento probado.

Pero aunque no tuviese nada que validara aquella teoría, repentinamente pareció iluminar a todas las personas presentes, como si acabasen de dar con la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas.

- Sasuke -lo llamó el ojiazul- Realmente ¿Crees que sea por eso?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa sería? Técnicamente, esa es la única conexión que existe entre _Sasuke_ y tú, yo también he tenido que tocarlo, y no por eso ando por allí repitiendo alguno de sus pensamientos retorcidos y extraños.

- Estas son únicamente especulaciones -replicó Tsunade, cruzándose autoritariamente de brazos- No podemos asegurar que sea por eso.

- ¿Tiene una mejor idea, Tsunade-san? -cuestionó el Uchiha- Desde el comienzo ese chackra ha estado allí, y poco hemos podido averiguar de él hasta ahora, incluso aunque concluimos en Suna que era algo importante.

- Pero no por eso vamos a adelantarlos y a decir que Naruto tiene alucinaciones debido a eso -respondió ella-.

- ¡Hey! -se quejó al instante el aludido- ¡Yo no estoy alucinando!

- Tal vez... -habló Shizune- Deberíamos recurrir a los Hyuuga, todo este tiempo hemos estado investigando por nuestra cuenta, manteniendo las cosas en el mayor secreto posible, por eso no hemos acudido a ellos todavía, pero si el problema se encuentra en el chackra, quizás es tiempo de pedirles ayuda.

La rubia torció sus labios pintados mientras sopesaba la idea.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, Tsunade-obaa-chan. Sé que podemos tener confianza en Neji o Hinata-chan, sería muy bueno contar con la ayuda de ambos.

- Neji no regresara hasta dentro de tres semanas -aclaró la Hokage, con algo de desaprobación- Pero Hinata vuelve en dos días.

- ¿Entonces...? -incitó el Uzumaki-.

- De acuerdo -dijo finalmente ella- Traeremos a Hinata para discutir de este asunto y comenzaremos con todos los preparativos para llegar al fondo de esto. No hay nada más que hacer por ahora, así que retírense ya, cuando las cosas estén listas, mandaré a llamar por ustedes, mientras tanto no me molesten.

- Pero obaa-chan...

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Largo ahora!

- ¡Obaa-chan!

- ¡Dije largo! ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer y ya tuve que soportar mucho sus tonterías!, ¡Así que esfúmense!

Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse sin duda alguna, pero Sasuke sencillamente lo tomó por un brazo y procedió a arrastrarlo a la salida, dándole solamente el tiempo para decir que Tsunade era una vieja insoportable, y que su carácter se ponía peor con el tiempo. Casi al instante en el que los dos abandonaron la habitación, fueron seguidos por _Sasuke_, quien permanecía todavía callado, como si estuviese haciendo alguna especie de voto de silencio, lo cual sin duda alguna parecía demasiado extraño, teniendo en cuenta su normal actitud.

Una vez que la Godaime se vio sólo en compañía de Shizune, se permitió apretar los puños y hacer algo semejante a un pataleo.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! -gruñó ella por lo alto- ¿Por qué me tuvo que ganar con esa explicación? ¡Yo comenzaba a pensar algo así cuando él abrió su bocota! -comenzó a taconear con su pie derecho- Claro, siempre creyéndose el más listillo de todos ¡Si por eso no me gusta ni un poco!, ¿Por qué Naruto se tuvo que enredar con él? ¡Todo es culpa de ese pervertido de Jiraiya!, ya decía yo que no era buena idea que se llevara a los dos ¿Cómo es posible que permitiera que Naruto acabara con semejante tipo?, ¡Argh! Suficiente, Shizune -volteó a mirarla enérgicamente- Tráeme una botella de sake ¡Necesito pasarme este mal trago!

Shizune reviró los ojos, porque realmente la verdad es que la Hokage siempre estaba buscando las excusas más absurdas -e infantiles también-, para ponerse a beber sake, aunque aquello no era nada extraño, y la verdad es que luego de tantos años a su lado, ya debería de haberse resignado.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Al bajar finalmente de la Torre del Hokage, la expresión en el rostro de Naruto no era la mejor, y no había dejado de despotricar en contra de la Quinta, y de su humor tan horrible, que incluso en los momentos más importantes, hacía que ella se comportara como una loca de furia y los echara, a pesar de que él sentía que no todas las cosas habían quedado dichas. Pero al menos contaban ya con una teoría más solida, y además, con la promesa de esperar por la intervención de un Hyuuga que pudiese esclarecer en algo todo aquel lio que tenían encima.

- Pero ya verá -dijo el rubio con una mueca- Cuando yo sea Hokage también la voy a correr de mi oficina sin motivo alguno ¡A ver sí le gusta eso a la vieja!

- Eso no es importante -dijo Sasuke, ya fastidiado de aquella cantaleta- Lo que ahora deberíamos de hacer es centrarnos en lo que descubriste ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque apenas anoche lo pensé, y quería comprobar si tenía razón antes de hacer un alboroto.

-Por favor -dijo con burla- Hacer alborotos es tu especialidad, me sorprende que digas lo contrario.

- No me subestimes, maldito -lo miró amenazantemente- Era algo que necesitaba comprobar, dattebayo. Ya lo comprobé, tenía razón, así que ya no hay problema.

- Al menos lo parece -dijo al distante- La verdad es que deseo que esto solucione todo, porque si no lo hace, vamos a quedarnos nuevamente en blanco como estábamos.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Sasuke se recordó a si mismo que aquello no era algo del conocimiento de su "gemelo", y que quizás debido a eso, seguramente se exaltaría o algo semejante. Así que con algo de discreción volteó a mirar al otro pelinegro, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que éste parecía bastante ajeno a su entorno, caminando con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del frente. Aquello sin duda alguna contrastaba completamente con sus ideas, ya que el ex-ANBU pensaba que la información obtenida ese día, entusiasmaría en algo a _Sasuke_, pero contrariamente a eso, simplemente parecía como si no le importase, o, como si tampoco le importara nada a su alrededor en ese momento.

Tal vez es que estaba meditando las cosas, lo cual no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo a Sasuke, no ahora que recordaba cuales eran las frases exactas que Naruto había dicho para comprobar sus puntos.

- No seas tan negativo -dijo con diversión el ojiazul- Aunque eso pasara, aun así encontraríamos la respuesta, ya te dije que no voy a rendirme hasta que podamos regresarlo ¡Y jamás vuelvo atrás a mis palabras!, esta no será la primera promesa que no cumpla.

- ¿Otra vez con tu dramatismo, dobe?

- No es dramatismo, Sasuke-teme, sólo te recuerdo que cumplir lo que digo es parte de mi camino ninja.

- ¿Eso incluye comer ramen como un pobre loco?

- No, la parte del pobre loco la cubrí cuando me casé contigo.

El Uchiha sonrió con cierta ironía, pensando en que debía de ser él quien se quejara de su elección como pareja.

- Como sea -prosiguió el ojiazul- Estoy ansioso porque llegue Hinata-chan, algo dentro de mí me dice que tendremos éxito esta vez.

- Dile a Kyuubi que no llene tu cabeza de esperanzas dudosas.

- ¡No es el zorro quien me lo dice! -gruñó- Es mi intuición.

- ¿Acaso tienes una?

- Sasuke -le llamó con gentileza- Jódete.

- Como ya le dije una vez a _Sasuke_, para eso necesito de ti, así que... ¡Cuando quieras! Con gusto, aunque ya quedamos que en estos momentos estas demasiado embarazado, tendrás que esperar hasta que nazca.

Naruto suspiró profundamente, levantando su rostro hacia el cielo y enfocando sus ojos azules en lo más alto, como si estuviese elevando alguna plegaria en pos de su paciencia. Pero aquello era inevitable, ya que por más años que pasaran, los dos aun tenían la costumbre de ponerse a discutir por trivialidades, y en ocasiones podían revivir con asombrosa exactitud, las peleas constantes e infantiles que tenían a los doce años.

- Lo bueno de esto, es que yo soy el que no tiene vergüenza aquí -dijo sarcásticamente el blondo- Imagina si fueras tú.

Y casi seguidamente de esta frase, los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron un poco más, mientras que cierta expresión de sorpresa se adueñaba de su rostro, parando un poco con su marcha y girando un tanto, enfocándose en la persona que los acompañaba, observándolo como si apenas recordarse que iba con ellos, lo cual no estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad.

- Ahora que lo pienso -comenzó- No has dicho nada, eso es raro -declaró- Sé que seguramente tú también piensas que me estoy equivocando, pero yo estoy seguro de que no es así.

Sin embargo, _Sasuke_ no respondió, y en cambio, se detuvo completamente, enfocando sus ojos negros en los del rubio.

_Él_ siempre había sido una persona fuerte a raíz de haber visto como morían sus seres queridos, si bien era cierto que en varias ocasiones mostró más flaqueza de la que hubiese querido, eso no podía quitar el hecho de que seguramente por naturaleza -una naturaleza forzada, desde luego-, desde hacía mucho que estaba acostumbrado a tomarse todo con la mayor de las frialdades posibles, y se podía dar por sentado que había borrado de su persona cualquier tipo de emoción que no estuviese relacionada con el odio. Pese a ello, aquel día en especial, y luego de haber estado luchando incansablemente durante semanas, finalmente había recordado algo que sencillamente le provocaba sentir un triste desprecio por su persona, porque recordaba ahora que aun por sobre todas las cosas que le sucedieron, y de toda la oscuridad que pudo anidar dentro de su ser, a pesar de ello, _él_ seguía siendo humano.

Y ahora se sentía como el más vulnerable de todos ellos. Tantos años de venganza y de rencor para acabar así, que ridículo era todo ello.

Por esa misma razón, era que no tenía ya siquiera intención de mantener ni una sola de sus mascaras, y por ello que Naruto lo miró con genuina sorpresa, ya que seguramente había sido capaz de ver algo en sus ojos que antes _Sasuke_ jamás se había permitido mostrar.

- Sí -dijo con voz profunda el _Uchiha_- Lo que más deseo es que estés equivocado y por mucho.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, no siendo capaz de agregar algo.

- Sí lo que crees es verdad, sí esas son sus palabras... él realmente me odia.

Una sonrisa cargada de dolorosa ironía surcó los labios de _Sasuke_, mientras que su mirada se perdía en el suelo. Con abatimiento, el ojiazul también bajó su mirada, con cierta mezcolanza de impotencia y tristeza reflejada en sus orbes azulinas. A pesar de eso, compuso una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, y habló de forma esperanzadora y convencida.

- No creo que debas de adelantarte -dijo el pelirrubio- Tal vez... tengo un poco de confusión con lo que digo... o... el otro este confundido y de todas formas aunque él pudiera estar un poco enojado contigo, no creo que realmente te odie de verdad, seguramente es una especie de malentendido o...

- Naruto -le llamó _él_-.

El contenedor no pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente al escuchar su nombre, dicho con tanta calma y tranquilidad por _Sasuke_.

- No necesito tu compasión -dijo resueltamente- Mucho menos tu lastima.

A pesar de lo firmes que eran sus palabras, cualquiera se esperaría que tuviesen algún tipo de enojo o resentimiento, sin embargo, carecían realmente de algún sentimiento... más bien parecían, tal vez, resignadas.

- Era obvio que esto sucedería algún día... algún día él tenía que dejar de ser tan idiota y terminaría odiándome, es lo lógico. Era cuestión de tiempo -masculló vagamente- No se puede hacer nada contra lo inevitable, y en realidad, es algo que me he ganado.

Sintiéndose incapaz de poder decir algo que mejorara la situación, el ojiazul decidió permanecer callado, ya que en realidad nada de lo que pudiese expresar significaría un consuelo importante.

Era precisamente eso lo que antes había pensado fugazmente Sasuke, respecto a las frases que con empeño su esposo había dicho que no le pertenecían, y ahora estaba consciente de que su otro yo seguramente se encontraba envuelto en un torbellino donde tal vez ninguna ayuda podría serle suficiente. Porque si Naruto llevaba la razón con sus alocadas teorías, eso sencillamente significaba que el otro Naruto, aquel a quien su "gemelo" había intentado matar tan encarecidamente, finalmente había terminado odiándolo.

Y, como si de una burla cósmica se tratara, eso se convirtió en un miedo compartido entre ambos Sasuke, porque tener el odio de Naruto seguramente era lo peor, pero, en apariencia... solo a uno de ellos se le había cumplido tal temor. En buen momento eso venía a pasar.

- Te estas dando por vencido muy rápido.

Naruto rápidamente giró a mirar a su pareja, que en ese momento había hablado y que ahora miraba fijamente al otro pelinegro, con cierto brillo determinado en sus ojos que el rubio conocía bastante bien.

- Y aunque fuera verdad -continuó el pelilargo- No creo que todo este perdido, por mucho que una persona cambie, en el fondo siempre hay una parte que continua intacta. Tú eres la prueba de ello, porque a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, aun así, he encontrado un poco de mí dentro de ti -finalizó ceremonialmente-.

Eso no pareció cambiar nada en absoluto, ya que cuando _Sasuke_ levantó nuevamente la mirada, ahora esta se encontraba completamente fría, como si dos pedazos de hielo negruzco hubiesen sido incrustados en ella.

- No me interesan esas tonterías fantasiosas -repuso con voz carente de emociones- Esta es la realidad; yo estoy atrapado aquí, y el Naruto de allá me odia, no hay nada más que decir.

Tristemente, de verdad no se dijo nada más luego de eso, y los tres avanzaron en un silencio casi fúnebre hasta el celebre Barrio Uchiha. Envueltos por un manto callado y soberano.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Todo se encontraba en completa tranquilidad, y la noche avanzaba como un suave murmullo, dando la calida y confortante sensación que era necesaria para poder pasar un buen descanso, pese a ello, ninguna de estas cosas pudieron evitar que sus ojos negros se abrieran en medio de la oscuridad, y que sus manos vagaran completamente en busca del otro cuerpo con el cual tomó la costumbre de acompañarse en el lecho.

Sasuke se enderezó en la cama cuando comprobó que se encontraba solo, pues en medio de su sueño y mientras se giraba, pudo echar en falta el calido cuerpo de su esposo, lo que lo obligó a despertarse completamente para darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Bostezando, permaneció unos segundos estático, dándose cuenta de que el rubio no estaba en la cocina como había supuesto al principio, sino más bien en el corredor trasero de la casa, que daba directamente al estanque del jardín. Con somnolencia, el Uchiha se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, con la intención de volver a dormirse, ya que suponía que Naruto regresaría no dentro de mucho. Casi media hora transcurrió, cuando nuevamente Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos en las penumbras, saliendo con algo de facilidad del ligero sueño en el que cayó, y que le permitió percatarse de que su pareja aun seguía en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que se haya desmayado? -preguntó él a la nada-.

Pero el ojinegro bien sabía que el otro se encontraba bien, mas ése conocimiento no le bastó para alejar la curiosidad que lo invadió, llevándolo a ponerse irremediablemente de pie, abandonando la deliciosa comodidad de la cama.

Se dirigió casi a oscuras, con las ventanas que dejaban filtrar un poco de luz lunar, la cual conseguía iluminar algunos rincones, aunque no era necesario, pues el pelilargo estaba consciente del más mínimo detalle de las habitaciones y los pasillos, por eso desplazarse era algo bastante sencillo. Luego de lo que podría decirse fue una caminata nocturna, Sasuke llegó a su destino, abriendo la puerta que daba hacia la parte trasera, y encontrándose finalmente con la figura de su esposo.

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre el alto pasillo de madera, con la espada recargada sobre una de las columnas de madera, y con su mano derecha sobre su estomago, acariciándolo con mucha lentitud. Su mirada azulina daba toda la impresión de encontrarse perdida en el cielo estrellado, además de que sus labios se movían casi por inercia, dejando salir una canción que sonaba distante.

- Siempre, desde aquel día, estoy en medio de mi sueño, incluso ahora, no soy capaz de satisfacer mi sueño... puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil, hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre, pero entonces recordaré mirar la estrella en ese enorme cielo. El deseo que pedí cuando era pequeño, no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Puede que este sea el final...

Y de alguna forma, aquellos orbes color zafiro se encontraban opacados por una tristeza lejana.

- Debiste quedarte en la cama -dijo repentinamente el rubio, pero sin girarse- Yo pensaba regresar en un rato más.

Sasuke no respondió al instante, y en cambio, avanzó hacia la columna contraria en la que estaba su esposo y lo imitó, apoyando también su espalda en la misma.

- Llevas ya algún tiempo aquí ¿No puedes dormir?

Naruto asintió a la pregunta del moreno, volteando finalmente para encararlo.

- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, debí dejar un bunshin para que tú no despertaras.

Sasuke sonrió con algo de sorna interior, reconociendo que cuando se encontraba muy adormilado, Naruto era capaz de engañarlo dejando a una copia de él en el lecho que compartían.

- Lo que debiste de hacer fue quedarte en la cama, si no podías dormir, al menos estarías mejor acostado.

- Quería aire fresco -repuso con gracia- Además, me dieron muchas ganas de mirar el cielo.

El Uchiha enfocó entonces su vista hacia arriba, sin encontrar nada extraordinario, salvo media luna acompañada de estrellas por doquier.

- He estado pensando -dijo el rubio- Sí Sasuke, yo pienso -agregó con rapidez provocando una sonrisa en el pelinegro- Yo creo que mientras más la canto, más la entiendo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, lo que automáticamente fue tomado por el ojiazul para continuar expresando sus pensamientos.

- Creo que puedo entenderlo, al otro Naruto -aclaró- Aunque no sé porque de todas las veces que me ha pasado, creo que la primera vez que toqué a Uchiha fue la más fuerte de todas. Esa canción fue la que apareció... y si le pones atención es muy simple. Tal vez todo este tiempo desde que Uchiha se fue, el otro Naruto ha estado encerrado dentro de sí mismo, como un sueño y además es un sueño que no puede realizar. Su deseo de traerlo de vuelta no debe de haber cambiado en todo este tiempo, a pesar de lo cansado que pueda ser o de que parezca que nunca va a lograrlo. Es como pedir un deseo a las estrellas, y tener la esperanza de que algún día se va a cumplir... dicen que la esperanza es lo que se muere al último.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio unos segundos, observando fijamente al cielo y a aquellas dichosas estrellas que tenía, unas brillaban más que otras, pero a pesar de eso, todas en conjunto daban un hermoso espectáculo para ver.

- Llevas mucho tiempo analizando esto ¿Verdad? -preguntó entonces-.

- Sí -Naruto respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- Por eso tenía que venir aquí afuera, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, además, todavía estoy preocupado por Uchiha.

- ¿Qué con él?

- Me parece extraño... es decir, hoy en la tarde parecía... ¿Triste?, no lo sé, pero no se veía bien y es lo que no me puedo explicar, dattebayo ¿Cómo él puede estar triste porque el otro yo lo odie?, ellos dos ya no eran amigos, y además él quiso matarlo, cuando quieres matar a una persona es porque la odias y lo último que te importa es si esa persona te odia o no. Y aun así... aun así hasta yo mismo noté dolor en su mirada, un dolor que me obligó a querer reconfortarlo y no lo comprendo.

Sasuke sonrió con una diversión mezclada con una pizca de calidez.

- Naruto -lo llamó- Mírame.

Así lo hizo él, dedicándole toda su atención al rostro de su esposo.

- Me amas -declaró casi en un susurro- Es obvio que no quieras verme con algún tipo de dolor.

- A él no lo amo -dijo arqueando una ceja-.

- Sí, pero los dos tenemos el mismo rostro, tú reacción hacia él es de forma natural.

El Uzumaki sonrió dándole la razón con algo de vergüenza, porque aquello era completamente cierto, y técnicamente era algo que el mismo había llegado a decirle a _Uchiha_, respecto a que conocía perfectamente las expresiones de su rostro, porque era el mismo rostro de la persona que más quería.

- De verdad, creo que ya visto tu cara lo suficiente, así que yo espero que nuestro hijo no se parezca a ti -dijo divertidamente-.

- Si se parece a ti, será una pena para el pobre -respondió el pelinegro-.

- Esta bien, estamos a mano -se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros- Aunque me gustaría que tuviese tus ojos, pero eso probablemente le heredaría tu mirada odiosa y maldita.

- El cariño que me tienes se nota en cada frase que dices -comentó burlonamente-.

- Lo sé, eres muy afortunado -agregó de forma satírica-.

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza, abandonando su posición junto a la columna en la que se encontraba, tomando lugar en el suelo junto a su pareja justamente tras ella, deslizando una de sus manos hacia delante y colocándola con seguridad y cariño sobre el redondo estomago, disfrutando de la sencilla acción de acariciarlo de esa forma que parecía habérseles vuelto costumbre a Naruto y a él, lo cual era comprensible, pues no era extraño que desearan palpar el sitio que albergaba a su bebé, al esperaban con ansia y amor, a pesar de toda la bizarra situación que se hallaban viviendo. Pocas cosas realmente en el mundo -o incluso de otros mundos, como ya habían comprobado- podrían distraer realmente la fascinación que tenían por el hecho de que pronto dejarían de ser dos para ser tres.

El conocimiento de que serían padres dentro de poco, y que debían de cuidar a una vida que nacía directamente de los dos, era algo totalmente sublime, un verdadero milagro, como toda nueva existencia lo era.

- Sasuke -lo llamó después de unos segundos de silencio- ¿Eres feliz?

Oh, aquella pregunta caía absolutamente en el cliché, porque era algo que seguramente ya muchas personas habían llegado a cuestionar, de la misma forma absurda en la cual ahora Naruto hacía. Sin embargo, para Sasuke aquello no se trataba de algo ridículo.

- La mayoría de las personas creen que la felicidad es algo que se logra cuando se cumple alguna meta, como si se tratara de una especie de lugar al cual se tiene que llegar -respondió Sasuke, dejando notar una profundidad en sus palabras casi hipnotizadora- Pero es un error... la felicidad viene en el camino, no al final de él... por eso, yo puedo asegurarte que soy feliz, porque he aprendido a encontrar esa felicidad mientras continuo avanzando, contigo a mi lado.

Era en momentos como esos en los que el rubio agradecía hasta el hastío que Orochimaru casi lo matara, porque eso fue el disparo que permitió que Sasuke fuese capaz de decir lo que pensaba, y que se olvidara de callar sus sentimientos, expresando sus pensamientos de forma sincera y espontánea, pese a que al principio pareció un tanto reacio e inseguro de hacerlo, pero ahora eso quedaba atrás, ya que era claro que en la actualidad, el moreno no sentía ninguna aprensión que lo limitara en aquel ámbito.

- Es definitivo -habló Naruto- Cuando sea Hokage, tú vas a escribir mis discursos.

El ojinegro entonces dio un resoplido de inconformidad que chocó contra la nuca del pelirrubio, lo que provocó que Naruto soltase una breve risa mientras que buscaba acomodarse mejor, removiéndose y encontrando un nuevo apoyo para su espalda en el pecho de Sasuke, quien no dudo en acogerlo entre sus brazos. Los dos se relajaron notablemente por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, y Naruto se dejó llevar por aquella sensación de armonía que lo cubría, y que estaba completamente seguro provenía de Sasuke. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en el retumbar del corazón de su pareja, que le parecía que era uno de los sonidos más hermosos que existían.

El moreno recargó su frente entre los cabellos dorados, cerrando también sus ojos y exhalando hondamente.

- Me gusta estar así -confesó- Creo que es la única forma en la que consigo que te quedes totalmente quieto, dobe.

- Estoy demasiado a gusto como para ponerme a discutir tus ocurrencias.

Sasuke sonrió, pasando su mano de arriba abajo por el estomago del rubio, presionando de vez en cuando con suavidad el ombligo que se pronunciaba en aquella adorada circunferencia.

- Voy a extrañar esto -susurró entonces el moreno-.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu estomago, se siente muy bien tocarlo.

Naruto rió jovialmente provocando que una sonrisa se pronunciara en los labios de su esposo.

- No se puede evitar, algún día Mikoto-chan o Minato, tiene que salir de allí.

- Al menos podré embarazarte de nuevo, así no perdemos la costumbre.

- ¡En tus sueños, Sasuke-teme! -dijo con un chasquido de lengua- La próxima vez te embarazas tú.

- Sería un desperdicio que desaprovecháramos las excelentes cualidades que tiene el zorro como niñera de vientre.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, porque aquel adjetivo era algo que siempre sacaba de quicio al Kyuubi.

- Además, si me embarazara yo, entonces tendría que pasarme nueve meses en cama, en cambio tú hasta podías practicar taijutsu.

- Nueve meses en cama sin que puedas molestarme suena como algo muy tentador.

- Yo también te quiero, Naruto -dijo con un aire sarcástico-.

Sonriendo como un chiquillo que ha cometido una travesura, Naruto se removió entre los brazos de Sasuke, girando su cuerpo lo suficiente como para ser capaz de alcanzar los labios ajenos con los suyos. El ojinegro le devolvió el beso con energía, abriendo rápidamente su boca y dejando que su lengua saliera a fin de encontrarse con la del rubio, dejándose arrastrar como mucha facilidad a ese lugar donde únicamente existían ellos dos, y que seguramente todos los enamorados del mundo poseían un sitio semejante.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda aquella calma que rodeaba al Barrio Uchiha, mientras ellos eran capaces de disfrutar un instante tan apacible en sus vidas, donde toda preocupación quedaba olvidada, las cosas daban una cara completamente diferente para _Sasuke_, que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se había perdido en sus recuerdos, repasando una y otra vez sus memorias, como quien camina por una calle desolada sin ser capaz de salir de ella.

Y lo único que esperaba es que un poco de luz llegara dentro de dos días, porque buenas noticias era lo que más necesitaba, ya que ahora no tenía alguna otra cosa. Sólo eso, lo demás ya lo había perdido fatalmente.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXXV**

_Justo en ese instante ninguna otra cosa ocupaba su mente, ni siquiera los diferentes dolores que recorrían su cuerpo, o del par de heridas que tenía y que se negaban a dejar de sangrar. Todo eso era completamente irrelevante a comparación de la desesperación que fluía por cada una de sus venas. Y sobretodo, una increíble impotencia como no recordaba haberla sentido antes, pero que sin embargo, se asemejaba mucho a la que lo envolvía cada vez que recordaba la masacre de su clan, pero esta vez, era peor, porque se suponía que ahora ya no era un niño inútil, que ahora podía defenderse y de que contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para no caer ante aquel monstruo que rondaba algunas de sus pesadillas._

_Y a pesar de todo eso, la historia parecía repetirse nuevamente, porque Itachi le había quitado lo que más atesoraba, pero Sasuke primero perdía la vida antes que permitir que su infeliz hermano le arrebatara la vida a su persona más importante._

_- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Sasuke-kun, tenemos que parar!!_

_Quién sabía cuando habían comenzando los gritos de Sakura, pero eran totalmente inútiles._

_- ¡Debemos esperar por Kakashi-sensei! ¡¡Sasuke-kun, escúchame!!_

_El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula, girando con tosquedad hacia ella aunque sin detenerse ni un poco._

_- ¡¡Cállate!! -rugió- ¡Deja de estorbar!_

_Sakura paró durante algunos momentos la veloz carrera que llevaba, en un intento por darle alcance a Sasuke._

_Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron con total sorpresa ante la bruscas acciones del otro, y la ira que había impregnada las palabras que escuchó. Ella entendía, al menos creía entender porque también estaba angustiada por lo sucedido, porque era algo completamente inesperado y que incluso podría calificarse como ridículo._

_A pesar de todos los esfuerzos en conjunto que hicieron, los dos miembros de Akatsuki los habían dominado con sencillez, capturando a Naruto con una facilidad insólita, y después huyendo con el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, como cualquier ladrón de tumbas seguramente hubiese hecho. De nada sirvió que el Uzumaki fuese tan fuerte como Kakashi pudo observar, ni mucho menos el repertorio de técnicas que desarrolló, porque al final Uchiha Itachi sólo necesitó de su sharingan y de una serie de sellos en el suelo, para conseguir dejar fuera de combate al rubio, mientras que el resto del Equipo Siete no pudo hacer nada._

_Era por ello que no era extraño que a pesar de la breve batalla que Sasuke pudo mantener con su hermano, -y que ciertamente le provocó algunas heridas de verdadero interés-, ahora el menor de los Uchiha se encontrara corriendo como un desaforado, intentando darle alcance a aquel bastardo que nuevamente quería jugar a destrozarlo, porque si algo lamentable llegaba a pasarle a Naruto, eso con toda la seguridad del mundo lo hundiría, y Sasuke prefería irse al infierno junto con su hermano, antes de que algo así sucediese con Naruto._

**Anexo XXXVI**

_Aquel día había sido relativamente normal, sin nada que se saliera de la rutina ya acostumbrada. Tener que lidiar con algunos equipos de gennin, esquivar "ágilmente" a los cobradores que venían exigiendo que las deudas que tenía con ellos fuesen saldadas, un montón de papeleo que creaba enormes montañas sobre su escritorio, asignar misiones a toda la gente que pudiese, y buscar algunas escapadas para distraerse en su silla y poder beber sake con tranquilidad._

_Sí, todo un día normal, e incluso hasta podría considerarse como aburrido._

_Al menos fue lo que Tsunade pensó mientras leía un reporte sin mucho interés en su mirada, mientras se preguntaba que cosa sería buena para comer pues comenzaba a darle hambre._

_Pero el hambre desapareció por completo, cuando unos pasos firmes y frenéticos iban en dirección a su oficina, para que momentos después de un fuerte golpe, la puerta se abrió con violencia, revelando la figura de Shizune, quien mostraba en su rostro una expresión bastante alterada. La Godaime no tuvo tiempo de respirar nuevamente, cuando Shizune gritó por todo lo alto._

_- ¡Tienen a Naruto-kun! -chilló la pelinegra escandalizada, con la respiración cortada- ¡La misión era una trampa! ¡Akatsuki lo capturó!_

_Eso heló completamente la sangre de la Hokage, quien tardó algunos segundos vagos en asimilar las frases, pero cuando lo hizo, no tuvo ninguna otra reacción más que ponerse de pie, al tiempo que sentía un sudor frió aparecer de la nada y correr por su frente._

_- ¡¡¡Llama a todos los que puedas!!! -gritó por lo alto Tsunade, levantándose violentamente de la silla- ¡¡Da alerta general!! ¡¡Quiero a todos los chuunin y a los jounnin en este mismo instante!!_

_Con el pecho golpeándole por la agitación, Shizune asintió atropelladamente y salió velozmente, mientras que Tsunade corría también hacia la puerta, sin estar dispuesta a quedarse a esperar pacientemente._

_Montones y montones de desoladores pensamientos acecharon la mente de la rubia, cada uno de ellos peor que el anterior, atormentándola sin piedad._

_- ¡Lo prometiste, Naruto! -gritó con frustración- ¡Prometiste ser Hokage! ¡No puedes morirte antes de cumplirlo!_

_Pero eso no era más que una forma inútil de tratar de consolar la marea amarga que se movía en su pecho._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Justo en este momento sé que tienen expresiones de: "What the hell??", y no dejan de preguntarse por qué rayos los anexos han sido tan cortos, bueno, la respuesta es simple: soy una desgraciada xD jajajaja!! Bueno, me disculpo!! Es que me pareció que sería mucho más interesante que los dejara así de cortos, sin extenderme demasiado pero explicando lo necesario, como para agregarle más suspenso al asunto, muajajaja. Lo sé, me tardo mil años y vengo a poner este capitulo tan insuficiente, pero ¡Hey! es que quiero copiarle a Kishimoto, que en cada capítulo del manga siempre nos deja a medias en todo y encima en la mejor parte, lo que nos provoca ganas de romperle el monitor en la cabeza ¡Yo también quiero que deseen aventarme el CPU a media cara! XD

Lo que les dará gusto saber es que ya tengo el primer párrafo empezado del siguiente capítulo, lo que es casi siempre garantía de que pueda escribir sin problemas, aunque nunca se sabe. Bueno, no quiero quitarles más el tiempo, sin embargo, ahora si cuento con el tiempo de agradecerles a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario!! Y que son las siguientes!!

_**C.C.-Uchiha Haruhi- KH**_

_**Princess of the dark moon**_

_**Tsunade25**_

_**Tenma-chan**_

_**o0o0-nina-0o0o**_

_**Jennita**_

_**Peace Ctrl**_

_**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**_

_**Hijadelaluna**_

_**Nenya21**_

_**Laynad3**_

_**Riznao**_

_**Ale-are**_

_**Kenia-chan**_

_**Yuli**_

_**MiloAiacos**_

_**Sakuris**_

_**Dark-ekin**_

_**Kangteuk-love**_

_**Akai Karura**_

_**Nya-chan**_

_**Sekiyu**_

_**.K**_

_**Ayame chan**_

_**Valentine1viko**_

_**Belldandy**_

_**Itzel**_

_**Tilly Reyes**_

_**Atha Mashiara**_

_**Kinary-chan**_

_**TLH Fan Absoluta del Yaoi**_

_**Sayu y Sasha**_

¡Que emoción! Hacia tanto que no hacía esto xD ejem, bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado aunque sea un poco ¡Ojalá que nos veamos más pronto en la siguiente ocasión!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"...Sí amas a algo, debes luchar por tenerlo y conservarlo, si no lo haces, es que no lo querías lo suficiente..."_ ------**»**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XXIII**

**A**ctualmente, ella ya no tenía ningún interés romántico hacia Naruto, pues esos sentimientos que poseyó alguna vez por él, terminaron siendo canalizados en otra persona cuando se dio cuenta de que su amor era imposible. Aun así, todavía le tenía un cariño enorme, y además de eso, le seguía admirando de la misma forma ciega y entregada como cuando era niña. Por eso, si Naruto decía que el cielo era verde, y que el pasto era rosa, entonces con toda la seguridad del mundo, ella terminaría por creérselo y darle la razón.

Pero pese a eso, Hinata sentía que le faltaba "fe" para poder pensar que lo que acababa de explicarle el rubio -en conjunto con la Hokage-, fuese realmente verdad.

- Yo... yo... -decía de forma nerviosa, agarrando con algo de compulsión una de las coletas en las que estaba amarrado su cabello- Esto es muy raro, Naruto-kun, y yo no...

Bueno, se entendía a la perfección que la Hyuuga estuviera tildándolos de locos a todos, de hecho, ellos mismo también se sentían como unos locos en medio de la situación "especial" que vivían.

- No te mentimos Hinata-chan -aseguró el futuro Rokudaime- Sé que es algo muy imposible y de vez en cuando nosotros seguimos dudando, pero esto es lo que hay. Debemos encontrar como regresarlo a donde pertenece.

Hinata miró con autentica mortificación a los que tenía enfrente, ya que el resto de las personas presentes se encontraban tras ella. La mirada de la chica se estaba algo turbia, lo que revelaba el esfuerzo que seguramente se hallaba haciendo para no dudar de la salud mental hasta de su Hokage. Inesperadamente, la pelinegra se puso de pie con firmeza, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¡Te creo Naruto-kun! -dijo enérgicamente, como si eso comprobara lo que decía- Y... y voy a tratar de dar lo mejor de mí para ayudarlos. No te preocupes, mantendré todo esto en secreto, no le diré nada a nadie, lo prometo.

- Gracias Hinata-chan, sabía que podíamos contar contigo ¡Eres la mejor!

Aunque ciertamente, se podría poner a duda si Hinata era o no la mejor, pero lo que era claro como el agua, es que la chica de verdad podría creer cualquier cosa que Naruto le dijera, al menos en el caso de Sai, él había replicado un tanto más, antes de sacar sus teorías inútiles sobre espejos, y con Gaara, él se vio bastante escéptico al principio, aunque después los ayudó y terminó tan convencido como los demás. Pero no, Hinata creía fielmente y se anotaba a hacer lo que le dijeran, sin molestarse en pedir más detalles o explicaciones. Seguramente si Naruto fuese un General de Guerra, Hinata sería la más fiable mujer de sus tropas.

- Bien, debemos empezar por lo más sencillo, Hinata -llamó la Hokage- Analiza a Uchiha y dinos si tú puedes ver ese chackra fantasmal del que Naruto tanto habla.

La chica asintió con cierta docilidad, dando media vuelta, quedando esta vez de frente hacia Sasuke... bueno, los dos Sasuke que había en la habitación.

Hinata debía admitirse a si misma que la situación aun la tenía un tanto descolocada, y que ciertamente era difícil imaginarse que el Sasuke que tenía el cabello corto, en realidad fuese otra persona, y no un bunshin como Naruto le explicó al principio, cuando todo mundo parecía cuestionarse porque de la noche a la mañana existían dos Uchiha iguales en la aldea.

Aun así, y sin titubear, llevó sus manos frente a su rostro, colocándolas en la posición correcta para invocar su doujutsu.

- ¡Byakugan! -gritó con firmeza-.

Al instante, sus ojos blanquecinos se estrecharon y las venas alrededor de ellos se pronunciaron en su piel. Su vista primero se enfocó en el Sasuke que se suponía, era el que "pertenecía" allí, sin que ella pudiese notar alguna cosa que no hubiese visto antes. Seguidamente, giró su rostro para ver al otro moreno, y desde el primer instante vio que algo se salía completamente de lo usual.

- Es cierto -dijo ella, sin despegar sus ojos del pelinegro- Ese chackra... no es normal, se parece mucho al de Naruto-kun cuando él libera la energía de Kyuubi-sama y....

Pero la ojiblanco paró completamente hablar, mientras que sus ojos se ensanchaban más y su boca se entreabría.

- Yo.... ya he visto algo así antes -comentó ella- Hace algunas semanas, en el bosque.

Aquella declaración tomó a todos por sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo? -dijo apenas la Godaime-.

- Hace unas semanas cuando regresábamos de una misión, vi una enorme cantidad de energía acumulada, que incluso se extendía muy alto en el cielo... yo creí que era algo sorprendente, pero, como me di cuenta de que era la energía de Kyuubi-sama, pensé que Naruto-kun había estado entrenando alguna nueva técnica asombrosa, una que necesitara mucho chackra, y como tiene que estar deshaciéndose del chackra que le sobra, pensé que no era extraño que estuviera intentando nuevas técnicas aunque estuviera embarazado. Me pareció un poco extraño que el chackra de Kyuubi-sama pareciera distinto a como tú lo usas -paró un poco de hablar, mirando con algo semejante a la aflicción al rubio- Fue por eso no le dije a nadie sobre ni tampoco me preocupe mucho, Naruto-kun ¡Creí que intentabas hacer algo nuevo y fantástico!

Eso definitivamente era algo bastante, muy inesperado, porque Naruto no recordaba haberse puesto a entrenar en el bosque, salvo taijutsu con Lee.

- Hinata-chan ¿Recuerdas donde viste eso, dattebayo? -preguntó enérgicamente-.

- Ahm, bueno, yo... sí, creo que puedo recordar -casi tartamudeó ella-.

- ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! -dijo el ojiazul por lo alto- ¡Vamos allí!

Y sin esperar a nadie, Naruto salió corriendo hacia la ventana que tenía más cerca, abriéndola con rapidez y después, apoyando sus manos en el marco y dando un ágil salto hacia fuera.

- ¡Muévanse! -gritó con urgencia- ¡Parece que esto es interesante!

Tsunade hubiese sugerido primero hablar un par de cosas más antes de todo, pero claramente para Naruto, la paciencia seguía siendo una de las cosas que no le interesaba dominar demasiado, y mucho menos cuando algo captaba su atención de esa manera. Sin más remedio, Sasuke se apresuró a seguir a su esposo, haciendo que los demás prontamente reaccionaran y así se iniciara una especie de tropa, en la cual Hinata terminó por ponerse casi a la cabeza, mientras todos saltaban de edificio en edificio, incluidas también la misma Shizune y la Hokage, ya que algo como eso no podía simplemente ignorarse.

Siguieron a la Hyuuga sin titubear, aventurándose en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, yendo de rama en rama con habilidad, hasta que finalmente Hinata bajó de las alturas siendo seguida por los demás, y después de correr un tramo, paró completamente frente a un claro libre de árboles y maleza, que se antojaba bastante adecuado para convertirse en un campo de entrenamiento.

- Es aquí -dijo ella, girando a mirar a sus acompañantes, aun con el Byakugan activo- Y... no ha cambiado.

La pelinegra pareció bastante confundida mientras sus ojos blanquecinos se perdían al frente, y una expresión de verdadera preocupación aparecía en sus delicadas facciones.

- Este es el lugar donde encontramos al Uchiha -dijo Tsunade con fuerza, para que todos la escucharan-.

- No lo sabía -dijo Hinata- Pero, no ha cambiado desde que lo vi aquella vez -repitió-.

Era totalmente claro que nadie podía observar lo que ella, lo cual causaba una cierta sensación de frustración general. Entonces, Naruto se adelantó unos pasos colocándose junto a la Hyuuga, cerró sus ojos apenas un par de segundos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estos eran completamente rojos y fieros, además de que las marcas en sus mejillas se engrosaron considerablemente y un asomó de colmillos se vio en sus labios.

Estando así, el rubio fue capaz de mirar aquello de lo que Hinata había hablado, y ciertamente, era sorprendente.

Allí, no muy lejos de ellos, sobre el campo se extendía un enorme circulo por sobre la superficie, resplandeciendo de un color rojizo que se difuminaba caprichosamente en el entorno, y que además, se extendía hacia el cielo, adelgazándose conforme más alto llegaba, dejando únicamente un estrecho rayo escarlata que se perdía en lo más elevado de aquel azul inmenso que los cubría. Parecía una especie de luz bajada desde las alturas que crecía conforme se acercaba a la tierra.

- Tenías razón -dijo, sin despegar su vista de aquella extraña "cosa" que tenían enfrente- Comienza aquí -levantó su mano y señaló el lugar exacto que estaba cubierto de escarlata- Y va hasta allá -y esta vez, su mano se movió hacia el cielo, apuntando completamente arriba-.

Todos siguieron con atención los movimientos de Naruto, tratando de imaginarse como sería "aquello" sobre lo cual se estaba refiriendo.

- Es el mismo chackra de Uchiha -dio unos pasos, acercándose- Pero aquí hay tanto que hasta parece imposible ¿Esto ha estado aquí todo este tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta'ttebayo?

Sin embargo, nadie podía ser culpado, porque era algo que ninguno hubiese podido apreciar a simple vista.

- Sí es el mismo chackra, vamos a tener que investigarlo de cerca -dijo Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos- Y creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible de los Hyuuga, esto es algo que sobrepasa cualquier cosa que hubiésemos esperado.

- De alguna forma hemos salido ganando, Tsunade-san -habló Sasuke quien estaba cerca de ella- Esto esta totalmente relacionado con la situación que tenemos aquí, ahora sólo debemos de descubrir cómo.

La rubia no quería discutir, y aunque le pesara darle la razón al ex-ANBU, no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Naruto se encontraba bastante intrigado con lo que estaba observando, así que su atención estaba muy lejos de los comentarios que entonces surgieron. Con un paso firme comenzó a avanzar, salvando la distancia que lo separaba de aquel sitio atestado de chackra demoniaco que él conocía muy bien, pese a que no se tratara del mismo que él aprendió a utilizar y lo formó parte de su propio ser.

Con algo parecido a la cautela, el rubio se detuvo a unos centímetros de donde la energía rojiza cubría todo el suelo. Dudó unos segundos en sí avanzar o no, pero finalmente tomó la decisión de hacerlo, sin embargo, apenas su pie derecho se colocó dentro de aquella área colmada de chackra, todo pareció borrarse para Naruto.

Sus ojos a pesar de estar abiertos únicamente le dejaban ver una enorme oscuridad, una negrura profundamente espesa. Sus oídos se taparon un con zumbido fuerte que hacía que sus tímpanos retumbaran. Y, en tan sólo unos segundos, en su mente se presentó algo semejante a una pesadilla que parecía interminable, una sucesión infinita de imágenes, sensaciones y sonidos.

Pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin que él pudiese hacer algo por controlarlo, aquellas sacudidas espasmódicas alcanzaron tal magnitud que consiguieron llevarlo al suelo, cayendo de rodillas pesadamente, y fue eso lo que finalmente hizo que todos los demás presentes se percataran de la irregular situación. Sasuke se apresuró a su lado en menos de un suspiro, moviéndose con la increíble velocidad que al paso de los años consiguió dominar. La preocupación que ya tenía únicamente aumentó cuando al ponerse frente a él, se dio cuenta de la mirada tan perdida que se dibujaba en los ojos azules.

- Naruto -le llamó, arrodillándose a su lado- Naruto ¿Qué sucede? -la inquietud sonando en su tono-.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y en cambio Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tapando sus oídos.

- No -susurró él- Ya no más.

Sasuke tomó ambas manos del rubio por las muñecas, con la intención de despegarlas de la firme posición en la que se encontraban.

- ¡Naruto! -le gritó- ¡Naruto, responde!

El temblor del ojiazul pareció apaciguarse un poco, mientras que sus manos se relajaban, lo que permitió que Sasuke pudiese bajarlas suavemente.

- Dime que pasa -pidió tratando de tranquilizarlo-.

El mutismo fue la respuesta de su esposo, y Sasuke sintió caer en el pánico cuando un par de hilos rojos bajaron por las fosas nasales de Naruto, manchando sus labios y yendo a parar a su ropa, impregnándola de sangre. Lentamente, Naruto levantó el rostro y sus ojos se enfocaron en Sasuke, recobrando poco a poco la razón que le faltaba a su mirada, sin embargo, eso duró apenas unos instantes, antes de que un brillo semejante al terror se reflejara en sus cuencas.

- Sa... Sasuke... tú... -musitó mientras aquel temblor comenzaba a sacudir su cuerpo de nuevo- ¡No! -gritó ahora, tratando se zafarse del agarre que el moreno mantenía sobre sus muñecas- ¡No! ¡Aléjate! No, no, no, no, no -comenzó a repetir incansablemente-.

La desesperación en la voz de Naruto era tan dolorosa, como la desesperación que sintió Sasuke al verse incapaz de saber lo que sucedía, y peor aún, al notar que su pareja le miraba con tanta agonía.

- ¡Cálmate, Naruto! ¡Cálmate! -gritó ahora él, sintiéndose tan impotente-.

Pero era claro que el blondo estaba teniendo un ataque por la forma en la cual su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse, y las palabras salían entrecortadas de su garganta. Sin ser capaz de soportarlo más, Sasuke soltó una de las manos de su esposo, llevando rápidamente la propia hacia el rostro del rubio, haciendo a un lado bruscamente el protector de Konoha, para seguidamente golpear su frente con los dedos índice y medio. Instantáneamente, el cuerpo de Naruto se relajó y él quedó en brazos del pelinegro, que miraba turbiamente a su ahora desmayado esposo.

- Hazte a un lado -dijo repentinamente la Hokage que no tenía poco de haberse colocado junto a ellos- ¡Tengo que revisarlo, maldita sea!

Y con tosquedad, la rubia mujer le arrebató al jinchuuriki, colocándolo lo más cuidadosamente que podía sobre el pasto, comenzando rápidamente a examinarlo por medio de su chackra, centrándose totalmente en su vientre, tratándose de asegurar notoriamente sobre el estado del bebé. Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en todos, y nadie era capaz de decir que era lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, sus mentes no podían apartarse del inexplicable ataque que Naruto sufrió, dejando que las dudas y los diversos sentimientos que tenían al respecto, flotasen rodeándolos.

Mas no existía duda alguna de que de entre todos ellos, sobre quien más pesaba la mortificación era sobre Sasuke, que se había quedado callado, observando atentamente a Tsunade trabajar, sin que él pudiese hacer algo, más que esperar.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Sasuke suspiró una vez más, tratando con eso de liberar un poco de la tensión y el desasosiego que amargaba su boca. Hasta ahora no comprendían que era aquello que atacó tan implacablemente a Naruto, lo único de lo cual estaban seguros era que se encontraba bien, ni él ni su hijo nonato habían se llevaron algún tipo de daño, y lo que más se asemejaba a lo que le sucedió, fue precisamente un ataque nervioso, pero Tsunade insistía en que debían de hacer más pruebas, y además de eso, encontrar la dichosa causa de todo ello.

Por lo tanto, el pelinegro no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer al lado de la cama en la cual descansaba el Uzumaki, esperando con paciencia porque él despertara, no tanto por preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido, sino simplemente por el deseo que tenía de verlo nuevamente sin aquella expresión tan dolorosa que le mostró, y que le era totalmente perturbadora a él. Odiaba la forma en la cual lo había mirado, como si Sasuke fuese alguna especie de monstruo horrendo.

Un par de horas más pasaron, en las cuales el ojinegro no se movió ni un ápice de la silla que estaba colocada junto a la cama del hospital, las cortinas se hallaban abiertas, sin embargo, era la luz lunar la que entraba por ellas, pues la noche ya había caído. Fue entonces cuando por fin Naruto comenzó a dar señas de estar despertando, primero fueron algunos suaves movimientos de su cuerpo y en sus parpados, hasta que estos se abrieron revelando sus azules ojos. Estuvo algunos momentos así, en los cuales dio la impresión de estar analizando la habitación en la que estaba, borrando poco a poco el sueño de sus orbes. Sasuke se puso instintivamente de pie y se inclinó sobre la cama, ganándose espacio en el campo de visión del otro, obteniendo también su atención cuando este viró su cabeza hacia él. Mas, cuando estaba por hablar para tratar de expresar el alivio que le daba verlo despierto, la voz se atoró en su garganta, negándose a salir. Ambos permanecieron sin decir cosa alguna por espacio de segundos -¿o tal vez fueron minutos?-, hasta que con un movimiento débil, Naruto giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia donde estaba, dejando que sus ojos sin vida vagaran en ningún lugar en concreto.

- ¿Qué... sucedió? -preguntó en un murmullo-.

- Tuviste una especie de ataque -respondió al instante, pero de forma clara y no presurosa- Temblabas sin control, incluso tu nariz sangró, parecía como si no supieras donde estabas, me reconociste pero...

Sasuke no quiso terminar la frase, porque no le agradaba como es que acababa.

Naruto únicamente asintió ante lo explicado, antes de cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente, como si quisiera llenar sus pulmones más de lo que podía.

- Cuando me contaste acerca de él... de Uchiha -pareció corregirse- Cuando tú viste en su memoria, dijiste que era como estar viendo una película, y yo entendí lo que querías decir... pero... yo no sé qué pasó, no lo sé... pero estoy seguro de que yo no vi ninguna película...

Naruto abrió nuevamente los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, un par de lágrimas contenidas resbalaron hasta perderse en la almohada.

- No sé qué fue lo que sucedió... pero sí sé que lo viví, sé que he vivido todas esas cosas, cada una de ellas y... duelen... ero-sennin esta muerto -soltó- Y todo esta mal...

Su mirada se entrecerró afectadamente.

- Tú... -dijo soltando después un suspiro que sonó dolorido- Te fuiste... yo no pude detenerte, no fui capaz de hacerlo y te fuiste... -sus ojos se entrecerraron con pesar- Yo de verdad lo he intentado, he hecho todo lo que puedo para traerte de vuelta pero no lo consigo, no importa lo que haga ni cuanto me esfuerce, yo no puedo alcanzarte, Sasuke... y tú... me odias, como si jamás hubiésemos tenido algún lazo y... y... casi me matas, tú... tú quisiste matarme...

Pronto la respiración del rubio comenzó a agitarse y su rostro volteó, clavando su mirada atormentada sobre Sasuke, haciendo que este al instante se inclinara completamente sobre él hasta el grado de colocar la frente sobre la suya, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza deslizándose por sus cabellos dorados.

- Naruto -le dijo con suavidad- Tienes que tranquilizarte, no me fui, aquí estoy.

Sin embargo, el rubio se tensó completamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba sofocantemente.

- No te conozco, Sasuke -jadeó- Ya no sé quién eres, de verdad querías matarme y ahora yo... yo ya no puedo usar...

Naruto contuvo un grito en su garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, al grado de provocarse un atisbo de dolor. No obstante, el moreno no se movió, y en cambio llevó una de sus manos tomando otra rígida de Naruto, obligándola a moverse hasta ubicarla finalmente sobre su prominente estomago, presionando todo lo que pudo sin hacer daño a la preciosa criatura que alojaba.

- Cálmate, Naruto -pidió nuevamente- No le hace bien a nuestro hijo, ni a ti tampoco. Jamás me fui, estuve contigo siempre. Te lo dije ya antes una vez, nunca intentaría dañarte, antes me mataría a hacer algo así.

Cada una de sus palabras llegaron como un bálsamo en pequeñas cantidades, que se fue filtrando en su consciente, proporcionando poco a poco aquella tranquilidad que Sasuke deseaba darle. Con un movimiento de reconocimiento, el ojiazul extendió su mano, palpando todo lo posible con ella su vientre, deslizándola con parsimonia.

- Nuestro hijo -masculló Naruto, con cierta incredulidad en la voz- Sí, nuestro hijo -repitió esta vez con mayor seguridad-.

En un arrebato, el rubio abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke, enterrando sus dedos tan firmemente que el Uchiha estaba seguro que se quedarían marcados en su piel.

- Me voy a volver loco -gimió Naruto- No sé qué demonios fue eso, pero se sintió tan real ¡Yo de verdad estuve allí!, cuando tú te fuiste, cuando Akatsuki se llevó a Gaara, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo y quisiste matarme por primera vez, cuando ero-sennin murió, y la ultima vez, cuando de verdad casi consigues asesinarme... todo eso, puedo recordar todo lo que yo sentí en cada uno de esos momentos, todo lo que pensé...

El moreno lo escuchaba con atención, y trataba de analizar con mente fría la sucesión de frases que pronunciaba su pareja, encontrándole a pesar de todo eso, mucha lógica. Obviamente, cualquier otra persona pensaría que Naruto estaba delirando, diciendo únicamente locuras, pero para Sasuke, que fue testigo de una versión casi grotesca de su propia existencia, las palabras de su esposo no resultaban ser disparates.

La comprensión brilló completamente en sus pensamientos, y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que buscar los labios del otro con los suyos, depositando un beso dócil, sintiendo la forma aun tan recia en la cual el blondo se aferraba a él.

- No pienses en ello -le dijo apenas a unos milímetros de sus labios- No dejes que esa vida te afecte, no es la tuya... tú vida está aquí, con nosotros. Conmigo y con nuestro hijo.

A medida que la voz del pelinegro continuaba sonando, Naruto aflojó su agarre, pero aun así, se negó a dejar de abrazarlo. Y aunque la posición no era la más cómoda para el moreno, él no se quejó en lo más mínimo, permitiendo que su presencia calmara todas las inquietudes que golpeaban el pecho del Uzumaki, y que además, parecían haber convertido su mente en un caótico campo de guerra.

En medio de todo, Sasuke tenía una duda que era tan grande que opacaba a las demás...

_¿Por qué Naruto había visto todo eso?_

Todo lo que le había dicho, concordaba perfectamente con la vida de _Sasuke_, sin embargo, esta no parecía ser exactamente la vida del Uchiha extra que tenían allí... sino la vida de aquel Naruto que pertenecía al mismo sitio al cual _Sasuke_ debía volver.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXXVII A**

_Sasuke sintió que su sangre hervía de enojo combinado con impotencia. Como si no tuviesen suficiente con tener que enfrentarse a su bastardo hermano y al idiota que lo acompañaba, ahora justo cuando estaban por darles alcance, inesperadamente habían aparecido frente a ellos otros dos implacables enemigos que conocían ya muy bien._

_Era el mismo par de sujetos que quisieron llevarse a Gaara, y que terminaron dando la retirada. Deidara y Sasori. En ese momento, Sasuke deseaba tanto que Temari y Kankurou estuviesen acompañándolos, al menos así sentiría que la desventaja sería menos. _

_Y el tiempo se les acababa, derrotar a aquellos dos seguramente les tomaría mucho, y aun así, también debían de evitar perder el rastro de Kisame e Itachi, porque si lo hacían entonces Naruto quedaría completamente a su merced, si es que no lo estaba ya en realidad. La situación parecía complicarse más y más, sin que nada pudiese significar algún rayo de esperanza. _

_- Sasuke -escuchó como Kakashi lo llamaba- Vete -ordenó-._

_El moreno pareció sorprenderse, sin evitar girar a mirar a Kakashi que en ese momento descubría su hijo izquierdo. _

_- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tú ve por Naruto -específico su sensei-._

_- Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura, ajustándose sus guantes- No te preocupes por nosotros, yo también entrené mucho para volverme muy fuerte, para que ninguno de ustedes tenga que rescatarme. _

_Durante algunos segundos, Sasuke dudó, sin embargo, asintió, porque en realidad no le quedaba mejor remedio que aceptar eso, deseando que realmente Kakashi y Sakura tuviesen las habilidades necesarias para vencer y sobre todo, sobrevivir. _

**Anexo XXXVII B**

_Durante todo aquel tiempo, nunca pensó que el día que finalmente estuviese frente a frente con su hermano, el deseo que fuese a predominar en su persona no fuese el de matarlo, sino sencillamente, el de librarse de él y seguir con su camino, pues había algo que le interesaba más aun que su propia venganza... y ese algo era rescatar a Naruto. _

_Cuando finalmente alcanzó a su hermano y a su compañero, este había tenido la misma idea de darle la ventaja a Kisame para que se llevara a Naruto, mientras él se quedaba allí para enfrentar a Sasuke, pero el menor de los Uchiha lo que menos deseaba era perder tiempo con eso, por más asombroso que pareciera, pero ya que ese enfrentamiento era inevitable, el menor de los Uchiha pelearía con todo lo que tuviese, para deshacerse de Itachi y poder ocuparse del rubio secuestrado._

_Con un parpadeo, los ojos de Sasuke revelaron un color rojo sangre, que chocó contra el de Itachi. _

_- Sí no te haces a un lado Itachi, puedo asegurarte que con estos ojos voy a ver tu muerte._

_- Estúpido hermano menor -fueron las primeras palabras en mucho tiempo Sasuke le escuchó- Aunque lo intentes, no tienes oportunidad. Eres débil, no tienes suficiente odio. _

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con rabia contenida, reconociendo aquella voz como la que rondaba en algunas de sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, consiguió serenarse lo suficiente como para evitar que la furia le nublara la razón, y con ello, le quitara muchas facultades que solamente estando tranquilo podía aprovechar al máximo._

_- No necesito odio para matarte -respondió el menor-. _

_Y luego de estas palabras, se lanzó contra el asesino de su clan. _

**Anexo XXXVII C**

_Difícilmente Sasuke sabría asegurar si el peor de sus males era mental o físico. _

_La batalla con su hermano lo estaba destrozando, porque entre más tiempo pasaba allí, más era la desesperación que sentía por ser incapaz de estar donde realmente importaba más. Él seguramente encontraría otro día para ver de nuevo a su hermano, y consecuentemente matarlo, pero no iba a existir otro día para ir en ayuda del jinchuuriki. _

_Parte de su pelea se había basado en ilusiones creadas por sus propios sharingan, en donde Itachi le había revelado finalmente algo sobre la masacre de su clan: que había tenido ayuda, y no cualquier ayuda, sino supuestamente la de Madara Uchiha, quien supuestamente era uno de los fundadores del mismísimo clan Uchiha, y que increíblemente seguía con vida. Para el horror personal de Sasuke, su hermano terminó revelándole que el secreto de los Uchiha era asesinar a sus amigos para obtener el codiciado Mangekyou Sharingan, utilizar los ojos de sus parientes como un repuesto cuando los suyos comenzaran a fallar, y de esta forma, conseguir así también un sharingan que jamás se enceguecería. Era por eso que Itachi lo había dejado con vida, simple y llanamente para ir por los ojos de Sasuke cuando los suyos ya no sirvieran más. _

_Y Sasuke no podía más que sentirse como una mera herramienta, una existencia que fue perdonada tan sólo para ser usada después. Pero no iba a permitírselo, Itachi jamás iba a obtener lo que deseaba, y en cambio, Sasuke iba a mandarlo directo al infierno si esa era la única forma de librarse de él, para poder continuar con su verdadera misión, y por la cual, Kakashi y Sakura se habían quedado peleando, con tal de darle a él la libertad de poder seguir. _

_A pesar de que el cuerpo de ambos se precipitaba peligrosamente hasta darlo todo._

_Inesperadamente cuando Itachi estaba por asestar uno de sus ataques inevitablemente en Sasuke, algo lo desvió en el último momento para asombro de los dos hermanos._

_Frente a Sasuke y protegiéndolo completamente desde su posición, un Jiraiya un tanto maltrecho sonreía alegremente, pero no era su presencia imprevista lo cual provocó que el corazón del Uchiha menor se estrechara cálidamente, sino que allí en el hombro del sannin, siendo cargado boca abajo y obviamente inconsciente, se encontraba Naruto. Sí, era Naruto con sus cabellos revueltos, su cuerpo laxo y sus eternas ropas color naranja. _

_- Él está bien, pero su compañero no -dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, señalando con el pulgar hacia Itachi-._

_- ¿Cómo? -masculló Sasuke, limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la boca-._

_- Tsunade se puso como loca -reveló- Mandó a media Konoha por Naruto, ni siquiera en una guerra se hubiesen movido tan rápido. Casualmente yo también escuché el aviso._

_Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, y las heridas que en el laceraban bestialmente, en realidad Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño que terminaba y que además le demostraba que cosas semejantes a los milagros existían. Porque ver a Naruto de vuelta luego de estar tan cerca de un final lamentable, era con toda seguridad un milagro. _

_-Descansa ya, Sasuke -ordenó el peliblanco- Kakashi y Sakura también ya cuentan con refuerzos._

_Vaya, todo aquello era condenadamente reconfortante, que incluso se había olvidado de su hermano, sin embargo cuando este comenzó a moverse de nuevo, captando instantáneamente su atención y la del sannin, Itachi ya no tenía la apariencia de querer continuar con la pelea, más en sus ojos color sangre ninguna emoción podía vislumbrarse. _

_Era asombroso que hasta apenas unos instantes, ambos estuviesen batiéndose con la plena intención de llegar hasta sus consecuencias finales. _

_- Sí realmente deseas terminar con esto -habló Itachi con un tono glacial, dándoles la espalda- Sígueme. _

_Y esa era la invitación de la muerte misma. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ok, vayamos por partes, sé que otra vez quieren aporrearme porque los anexos nuevamente han estado muy cortos, pero es porque en esta parte, es cuando más "acción" se desarrolla, por lo tanto, tendría que describir varias batallas y no, gracias ¿Han visto cuantos capítulos se lleva Kishimoto en una sola pelea?, y si a mí me da ansia que se apresure ya con terminarlas para proseguir con la historia (como la actual de Naruto vs Pain, ya por dios, que le caiga el tipo!! Yo quiero saber qué rayos pasó con el bastardo de Sasuke y con el bonitísimo jinchuuriki del ocho colas), no creo que a ustedes les guste que yo también me expanda con cuatro mil anexos narrando cada cosa de los enfrentamientos, por lo tanto por eso es que son digámoslo "precisos" y cortos. Me preguntaron cómo es que en el capitulo anterior Itachi se pudo llevar tan fácil a Naruto, bueno, tengamos en cuenta que el sharingan claramente domina al Kyuubi, y además de eso ¡Usen su imaginación!, dejarme todo el trabajo a mí es algo muy cruel ¿Saben? XD

Ahora, sobre el capitulo en sí, sé que ha estado ¿confuso? Pero ese es su encanto, jaja. Ya que de alguna forma, todo esto ayudara a desentrañar el misterio de cómo rayos Sasuke-baka regresara a su mundo. Ok, bien, creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, salvo que acepto que este capítulo y el anterior estuvieron cortos, pero al menos han llegado más rápido que de costumbre ñ.ñ

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ** "..._En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, TODO se vale..._" ------**»**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Importante: **Únicamente como aclaración, una parte de este capitulo se desarrolla en el mundo de Sasuke (el bueno) y la otra, en el mundo de _Sasuke_, aun así, para que no haya pierde, esta marcado con la palabra "Cambio".

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XXIV**

-** M**endokuse...

Shizune suspiró nuevamente al escuchar aquella expresión, mientras que sus ojos negros seguían fijos en el montón de hojas sueltas que se mostraban un tanto desordenadas entre sus dedos.

Parecía ser que conforme pasaba el tiempo, más y más personas se "unían" a aquella causa que tenían en manos, que más que una simple causa, era un problema de dimensiones magistrales que no sabían cómo resolver. Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hinata... y ahora también Shikamaru.

Lo de Shikamaru, al igual que el resto, había sido una necesidad derivada de las circunstancias. Al verse en un verdadero callejón sin salida -por quién sabía cuántas veces en los últimos meses-, la Hokage finalmente había decidido acudir a su más destacado estratega, la mente maestra de la generación de la que provenía, un genio hecho y derecho de los pies a la cabeza... vago y perezoso a más no poder, pero un genio total a final de cuentas. Esperaban que al menos aquella intromisión sirviese de algo, que la mente brillante de Shikamaru podría ayudarles en lo que ellos habían fallado.

- Mendokuse...

Y naturalmente, desde que se enteró, el pobre chico no había dejado de quejarse, tan escéptico como intrigado por el misterio del otro Sasuke.

Shizune volvió a suspirar, observando como a unas mesas de donde ella se hallaba, se encontraba Shikamaru, atiborrado de informes, pergaminos y cuanta cosa que pudiese valer de información.

- Mendokuse...

Sí, definitivamente la asistente de la Hokage estaba muy segura de que iba terminar soñando aquella palabrita... como si las cosas no estuviesen ya lo suficientemente _problemáticas_.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Cuando entró en su habitación, se encontró nuevamente con una imagen que venía repitiéndose en el último par de días.

Naruto, sentado en la cama, parecía perdido en alguna parte de sus pensamientos -lo cual era bastante acertado-, con los ojos enfocados a ningún lugar en especial. Sólo el sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, atrajo su atención, haciendo que girase el rostro para encontrarse con un juego de ojos negros que conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Sasuke se aproximó entonces con paso calmado, llegando hasta él y sentándose, logrando que la cama se hundiese bajo su peso.

- ¿Sigues en tu mundo de las maravillas?

El ojiazul no pudo evitar torcer la boca con desaprobación al escuchar la pregunta, sin embargo, sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

- No es bueno que pienses tanto en eso -reiteró Sasuke, como muchas veces ya lo había hecho en realidad- Vas a hacer que algo se te afloje en la cabeza.

Naruto reviró los ojos, sin encontrar mucho animo para responderle como en antaño.

- Algo se me aflojó desde hace mucho -aclaró- Ya sabes, cuando tienes a un demonio metido dentro, cosas como esas pasan.

- Me sorprendes, Naruto -y ciertamente, su tono parecía asombrado- Decirle demonio a tu hijo, ¿Qué clase de padre se supone que eres?

Ahora sí fue inevitable que una sonrisa se formase en los labios del ojiazul y seguidamente, lanzó un puñetazo de poca fuerza al hombro de su pareja.

- Eres un idiota, Sasuke -replicó- Sabes que no estoy hablando de él.

- Por supuesto que lo sé -respondió con una sonrisa sardónica adornado sus labios, que pronto fue reemplazada por una expresión llena de seriedad- Y, acerca de ése... asunto -le dio un énfasis especial a la palabra- Lo mejor que debes hacer es olvidarlo.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no estuviste allí.

- Tú tampoco.

- Para mí fue como estarlo viviendo, ya te lo dije muchas veces.

- Y ya escuché la historia muchas veces también -hizo una mueca, tratando de ocultar su inconformidad- Pero no es tu vida, Naruto, no lo es.

- No es mi vida -repitió las palabras, enfocando su mirada hacia ningún punto frente a él- Pero he sentido como sí lo fuera.

- No lo es -volvió a repetir con completa firmeza- No lo es -dijo una vez más-.

Con cierto aire de indignación, el rubio desvió la vista torciendo los labios, porque no podía evitar que todo el remolino de emociones que tenía se aplacara, era imposible ignorar todos esos sentimientos ocasionados por recuerdos de aquel otro Naruto, que se entrecruzaban con sus propios recuerdos.

Finalmente sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer, suspiró audiblemente y dejó que una expresión completamente lastimera se adueñara de sus facciones.

- Me siento triste, patético y miserable, y tengo ganas de llorar y necesito un abrazo y creo que finalmente me esta afectando el embarazo y las hormonas que decía que no tenía, y además extraño a mi mamá aunque nunca la conocí, y también tengo ganas de ver a ero-sennin y saltarle encima y decirle que a pesar de que sea un degenerado lo quiero como a un padre.

Oh, Naruto estaba diciendo disparates y Sasuke no sabía sí preocuparse o encontrar eso como algo "lindo", dada la situación. Estiró entonces uno de sus brazos y tomó el hombro de Naruto, usando su otra mano para aplicar fuerza y hacerlo girarse sin dificultad, así lo tuvo de espaldas y lo jaló hasta colocarlo sobre su pecho, donde finalmente le pasó los brazos encima en una posición bastante cotidiana entre ellos pero que sin embargo, el rubio sintió como sí fuese la primera vez que tan maravilloso contacto se daba.

- Se siente horrible -continuó, recargándose completamente sobre su esposo y entrecerrando los ojos- Siento tanto dolor, rabia, impotencia... decepción... ¡Ni siquiera sé que siento más!... mi vida parece tan absurda.

El moreno sabía que por mucho que deseara golpear a su pareja por tales pensamientos, sencillamente no podía hacerlo ya que no era la solución. Él también había venido dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que pudiese alejar ese montón de malas experiencias para el Uzumaki. En su vida, Naruto había tenido ciertamente momentos difíciles y dolorosos que a pesar de eso se opacaban con su presente, sin embargo ¿Cómo iba el rubio a poder opacar las tristezas que no eran suyas sí no existían alegrías que pudiesen contrarrestarlas?

Quizá fue ese sencillo razonamiento lo que finalmente le trajo una posible respuesta, pues todavía existía algo que Sasuke no había probado y que posiblemente funcionaría.

- Naruto -le llamó comedidamente- ¿Recuerdas la vez que el viejo nos tuvo tres días colgados de cabeza en un árbol?

El blondo abrió apenas un poco más los ojos, hasta que finalmente brilló una pizca de entusiasmo.

- Eso no se puede olvidar, me moría por dejarme caer y no moverme ni para respirar.

- Naturalmente eras un pequeño patético.

- No empieces, Sasuke, porque yo estoy seguro de que tú también te sentías así, pero como siempre tienes esa cara de estatua por eso no se notaba, lo estabas escondiendo ¡Así que seguramente estabas peor que yo, dattebayo!

Una inevitable sonrisa apareció en los labios del ojinegro, al percatarse que el tono de voz de Naruto había adquirido un tinte más animado.

- Y cuando estábamos entrenando con él... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te tomé de la mano?

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el pelirrubio pudiese responder con seguridad.

- Fue cuando estábamos escalando una montaña y ero-sennin nos puso esos estúpidos pergaminos que pesaban una tonelada.

- También podría contar la vez que el viejo nos llevó a espiar en los baños con él.

- ¿Cuál de todas las...? -sin embargo, dejó la pregunta a medias mientras que su cerebro terminaba de dar con el momento adecuado- ¡Oh, sí! -exclamó entonces con júbilo- ¡Cuando pusiste ese sello explosivo y se armó un alboroto!

Entre sus brazos, Naruto comenzó a reír de buena gana tocado por el recuerdo, mientras que inevitablemente Sasuke sonreía sintiéndose aliviado, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba reír al otro desde lo sucedido en el bosque.

- Nunca nos perdonó eso -dijo una vez que se tranquilizó, pero sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa de sus labios- Aunque en realidad esa vez me tomaste de la muñeca, no de la mano.

- Te acuerdas bien de las cosas.

- Mi memoria es mejor de lo que crees.

Mentalmente el moreno le dio toda la razón.

- Me arriesgo a decir que también tu valentía, pero solamente un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó con notoria desconfianza-.

- Por favor ¿Ya te olvidaste de la vez que entraste a mi habitación a media noche porque tenías miedo?

- ¡No es verdad! -objetó al instante- Eso nunca pasó.

- ¿No? -el tono era de completa burla- Pues yo recuerdo que sí... en el País de la Rama, cuando fuimos a dar a esa posada de barata que se caía de vieja, una mocosa te contó historias muy tontas sobre espíritus que se aparecían por allí y tú te lo tragaste por completo. Luego, yo tuve que soportar que fueras a molestarme con tus tonterías diciendo que tenías frio, vaya gatito asustadizo que eras.

Por el silencio que se hizo luego de sus palabras, Sasuke supo que Naruto estaba pensando en ellas y cuando se giró hacia él mostrando un ceño fruncido -pero con la inequívoca muestra de la vergüenza mal escondida-, supo que el rubio ya recordaba a qué momento se estaba refiriendo.

- ¡Es mentira! -protestó sonoramente- ¡Realmente tenía frio'ttebayo! ¡Mucho frio!... y bueno, tu habitación era más cálida, así que no me puedes culpar por eso ¡Yo quería dormir bien!

- Lo que tú digas, Naruto, lo que tú digas.

- Bastardo -gruñó, casi taladrándolo con los ojos- ¡De verdad hacía frio!

El moreno sonrió con gentileza, subiendo una mano para acariciar los dorados cabellos del otro.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos el País del Sol?

- ¿Del Sol? -repitió frunciendo las cejas-.

- Donde tienen la costumbre de hacer ese festival con barcos, los de papel.

Nuevamente, la faz de Naruto se iluminó mostrando una sonrisa encantada.

- Estabas muy feliz por algo tan tonto -susurró, clavando directamente sus ojos en los otros azulinos de su esposo-.

- No era tonto, lo que pasa es que tú eras más amargado.

Sasuke colocó su mano tras la nuca del otro afianzándola y llevando sus labios a los otros entreabiertos que parecían esperarle, depositando un suave beso superficial.

- Pusiste mi nombre primero -dijo con suavidad- En la lista que hiciste en la vela, pusiste mi nombre primero -volvió a repetir-.

- Sí, es cierto... también puse a Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan y a Iruka-sensei.

- La anciana que nos contó sobre esa costumbre... tú te fuiste antes de que terminara de explicar, te perdiste de la mejor parte.

- ¿Había más, dattebayo?

El pellinegro sonrió, llevando la mano que tenía sobre la nuca de Naruto hasta colocarla sobre su mejilla, acariciando con el dedo índice cada una de las tres marcas que la adornaban.

- Sí, había más -corroboró- Sí te hubieses quedado, habrías sabido que el nombre de la persona más importante para ti era el primero. Tú me pusiste al principio.

Tal revelación causó que Naruto mostrara una mueca de escepticismo.

- Yo... en ese tiempo no me gustabas -pudo decir apenas, como si fuera un niño pequeño tratando de excusarse-.

- Probablemente... o tal vez siempre te gusté y nunca te diste cuenta -dijo con una sonrisa que se mezclaba entre la arrogancia y la seguridad- Además no era necesario que tuvieras ese tipo de sentimientos ... si yo me hubiese decidido a hacer la tontería del barco, tú nombre hubiera sido el primero que pusiera. Sea como sea, te convertiste en alguien importante para mí... mi rival, mi amigo, mi igual.

Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió al rubio de pies a cabeza, logrando que se sintiera sorprendido ya que a pesar de los años, el más simple gesto de Sasuke era capaz de provocar cálidas emociones en él, como sí aun no terminase de acostumbrarse a esa relación entre ellos, como sí encontrara cualquier gesto como algo novedoso de lo cual no podía aburrirse. Porque después de todo, amar era volverse a enamorar de la misma persona día a día, sin hacer antigüedad y alejando cualquier tipo de monotonía... Naruto sabía perfectamente bien esto de forma implícita, porque era lo que sentía cada mañana cuando se despertaba al lado de Sasuke.

- Aunque por lo que veo, no eres capaz de recordar todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años -la voz de su consorte le llamó nuevamente con esa suavidad, que era imposible que los demás pudiesen escuchar de él-.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que sí! Jamás podría olvidarme de algo así.

- ¿Recuerdas absolutamente todo?

- Sí, hasta el detalle más pequeño -aseguró con convicción-.

- Pues francamente no lo parece -dijo con hastió- Sí recordaras las cosas que hemos pasado, no estarías tan ocupado en sentirse miserable por los recuerdos de otros... sí, puede ser que realmente hayas sentido todo eso, pero nada de allí te pertenece, no me importa sí el otro Naruto quiere suicidarse de lo mal que está, porque aquí tú eres malditamente feliz y lo sabes... ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo llegar a donde estamos! Lagrimas, sangre y dolor... y no voy a dejar que sigas arrastrándote por allí solamente porque te enfrascaste en la vida de alguien más. Porque eso es lo que es, la vida de otra persona, no tuya.

El rubio guardó un silencio que rayó en lo sepulcral, mientras que las palabras de Sasuke parecían hacer un eco en su mente, incrustándose profundamente en sus pensamientos. Contra todo lo que pudiese pensar o decir, el Uchiha llevaba toda la razón.

Era cierto que aquel otro Naruto y él compartían infinidad de cosas parecidas... habían estado solos desde pequeños, conocían el dolor del rechazo de todos a su alrededor, la desesperación de querer que su existencia fuese reconocida, la alegría de haber formado el equipo siete, el alivio de comenzar a ser reconocidos de alguna forma... la angustia de saber que podían perder a Sasuke cuando él decidió irse donde Orochimaru.

Y hasta allí, eso debía de ser lo único que compartiesen en exactitud. Porque mientras _Uchiha_ se había ido, dejando a aquel otro Naruto impotente, hundido en el fracaso y la desesperación... el Sasuke de aquí, el Sasuke que él amaba hasta lo absurdo, se había quedado.

Habían crecido juntos, hombro con hombro. Habían peleado, reído y sangrado juntos. Naruto no tenía ningún recuerdo que lamentar, ninguna situación que pudiese hacerlo sufrir, ni siquiera cuando el bastardo de su actual esposo había decidido largarse a cazar a los Akatsuki, en compañía de Jiraiya y de Kakashi, dejándolo a él solo en la aldea, sin siquiera darle una buena explicación. Pese a todas las dificultades por las cuales pasaron, el Uzumaki estaba conforme con su vida ¡Más que conforme! Estaba locamente feliz de estar vivo... era reconocido en su aldea, tenía buenos amigos que se jugarían la vida por él, personas que consideraba incluso como las figuras paternas que no tuvo, seguía firme en el camino ninja que había escogido, su principal promesa, la de ser Hokage, estaba solamente a unos pasos de ser cumplida... pero lo más importante, era que estaba con Sasuke, que le amaba tanto como Naruto le amaba y más aun, iban a tener su propia familia finalmente, la familia que de alguna forma, los dos tanto habían deseado.

¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz de vivir?

- Es cierto -dijo finalmente, con voz baja- No es... no es mi vida.

Las palabras parecían por demás lógicas en aquella determinada situación, pero dentro de toda su sencillez encerraban una aceptación y un descubrimiento que Naruto no había podido asimilar, desde que despertara de aquel pequeño coma en el cual había caído después de haber estado bajo la influencia de aquel chakra, perteneciente al Kyuubi de aquel torcido mundo del que venía _Sasuke_. Porque era cierto que tan obvio razonamiento le había costado demasiado, el asumir finalmente que todas las sensaciones y emociones que experimentó por más reales que pudieron ser para él, por más que pudo haber sentido aquella historia como la suya... aun así, realmente no le pertenecía nada en aquel lugar. Había vivido la historia de Uzumaki Naruto, sí... pero no era él, aunque hubiese sentido por confusos momentos que sí lo había sido.

No, él tenía su propia historia en aquel lugar, una historia que había luchado por moldear a su favor, aun cuando pareciese que todo se hallaba en su contra, pese a todo, había conseguido sobreponerse a todas las adversidades que se le presentaron... y lo había hecho al lado de Sasuke... sí, Sasuke era la mayor prueba que existente de que aquella otra vida realmente, por más símil que fuese a la suya, aun así, era totalmente otra. Entre ambas, existía un mundo de diferencia.

Finalmente, con un largo suspiró el rubio se removió en los brazos de su esposo, queriendo hablar, decir aquello todo aquello que por su mente surcaba, pero, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, en cambio, tomó una de las manos del moreno entre la suya, llevándola a presionar su abultado vientre, allí, donde aquella vida que era la prueba más fehaciente de sus sentimientos, se alojaba.

- Supongo que he estado un poco... estúpido -dijo después de unos significativos momentos de silencio, escuchando un resoplido entretenido por parte del Uchiha- Pero no me puedes culpar, dattebayo... realmente la he pasado muy mal... o bueno, ése otro Naruto la ha pasado mal-aceptó, tratando de alejar de sus palabras el tono desanimado que deseaba teñirlas-.

El silencio entonces volvió a esparcirse, acompañándose a su vez del sonido de sus pausadas y casi coordinadas respiraciones. Sasuke se había abstenido de decir palabra alguna al respecto, pues tenía la sensación de que había dicho ya lo suficiente, en cambio prefería esperar a que fuese el rubio quien siguiese hablando. Sin embargo, Naruto no volvió a hacerlo y durante un rato que pareció extenderse por tiempo indefinido, ninguno dijo nada, solamente se conformaron con quedarse en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos... centrados únicamente en todas aquellas cosas que les rodaban por la cabeza y que irónicamente, ni siquiera eran situaciones que les involucraran a ellos, por más incongruente que pudiese parecer que sus cavilaciones estuviesen centradas en las vidas de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, quienes resultaban no ser precisamente ellos dos.

Y cuando aquel silencio pareció extenderse hasta la incomodidad al menos para el moreno, quien pese a que lo hubiese apreciado durante años, era imposible que ahora le gustase si aquel silencio se encontraba compartiéndolo con Naruto, quien primero a la fuerza y después a la cotidianidad había impuesto su parloteo incesante, haciendo que Sasuke se acostumbrase tanto a aquella voz -aunque la mayoría del tiempo no dijese cosas trascendentes o incluso hasta coherentes-, que ahora deseara escucharla, sobretodo en aquel momento que sin duda alguna, se trataba de uno importante, que no podía dejarse pasar como nada.

Fue así que aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraba, lo atrajo un poco más contra él, llevando su mano izquierda a intentar hacer a un lado la ropa que le estorbaba, descubriendo la piel del cuello, comenzando a besarla primero con una casi inusual delicadeza, para después cerrar su boca sobre ella, mordiéndola, apresándola entre sus labios, haciendo toda aquella serie de movimientos que Naruto bien sabía, le dejarían una marca notoria en su cuello. Y cuando bajó su otra mano por el prominente vientre del rubio, acariciándolo en el proceso, colándose entre la ropa, yendo a acariciar la tensa piel, fue que el Uzumaki dio un ligero respingo.

- Sasuke -le llamó- ¿Estás haciendo lo que yo creo que estás haciendo? -cuestionó pese a lo absurdo que sonaba la pregunta-.

El moreno sonrió contra la piel que apresaba entre sus dientes, presionando sus dedos contra aquella piel más oscura que la suya, que bien conocía.

- Probablemente -respondió cuando hubo separado su boca del cuello ajeno-.

- Ah -exclamó con entendimientos apenas, quedándose en silencio durante apenas un par de segundos- Pues te vas olvidando, obaa-chan dijo que nada de sexo hasta no saber si ese chackra que encontramos pudo haberme afectado de alguna forma a mí o al bebé.

El Uchiha casi apretó los dientes ante lo escuchando, revirando los ojos y soltando un bufido de completo fastidio, aunque sin retirar su mano de donde la tenía.

- Eso lo ha hecho con el afán de molestar -respondió con una mueca- Te pone a practicar taijutsu con Lee, pero no puedes follar ahora conmigo, eso ya es por joder.

Naruto soltó una alegre risa ante lo escuchado, sabiendo que una de las cosas que frustraban de forma bastante efectiva a su esposo, era el hecho de interrumpir momentos tan "interesantes" como aquellos.

- Supongo que no me quedan muchas opciones -dijo el moreno-.

Pues todas aquellas en las que pensaba, seguramente serían reprochables por aquella vieja alcohólica y además, aunque Sasuke no lo admitiese, realmente le preocupaba que de verdad aquel tipo de contacto con el rubio pudiese resultar contraproducente, y primero iba y besaba a su "gemelo malvado" antes de hacer algo que pudiese poner en riesgo a Naruto y a su nonato.

- Me conformaré con pasar uno de esos momentos tan asquerosamente cursis que tanto te gustan, dobe.

El Uzumaki volvió a reír un poco, removiéndose para darle un ligero codazo al otro, que indudablemente, no se molestó en evitar.

- Vamos, Sasuke, que tú también adoras esos momentos cursis, lo dice tu diario.

El ojinegro reviró los ojos antes de sonreír ladeadamente, llevando con rapidez una de sus manos hacia la mejilla derecha del rubio, dándole un pellizco que provocó una queja divertida en su dueño.

- Agradece que no puedo golpearte -dijo despreocupadamente Sasuke- O te aseguro que en este momento estarías en el suelo.

Naturalmente Naruto desestimó completamente sus palabras y en cambio giró el rostro con la única y vana intención de besarlo. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, como no había estado en los últimos días, demasiado preocupado por vidas que ahora comprendía muy bien, eran ajenas a las suyas y a sus conocidos, por más similitudes que hubiesen podido tener. Todo se encontraba bastante bien -estupendamente bien- sobretodo por el lugar en el que él se hallaba en ese momento, junto a la persona que había significado más cosas en su vida. Un compañero, un rival, un amigo... alguien por quien luchar.

Cuando Sasuke se estiró para dar ese beso que los labios risueños del rubio parecían estar exigiendo, supo en ese mismo instante que no había que preocuparse más por él. Las cosas iban a estar bien, pues veía en sus facciones aquella chispa de alegría a la que se hallaba tan habituado a observar en su pareja, y que al mismo tiempo, siempre conseguía hacer que él se sintiese relajado de forma inexplicable.

Aparentemente el único problema a tratar ahora, seguía siendo el mismo desde hacía meses, el que había hecho que todos pensaran hasta dolerles la cabeza, el que incluso parecía tener la horrible posibilidad de que no podría resolverse: _Sasuke_.

ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų**.:Cambio:.**ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų ŞaşΰŊąrų

Las noches en Konoha eran bellas, si uno se detenía a fijarse bien en ellas.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de esto a los seis años, cuando estando solo en una habitación que parecía muy grande para un niño tan pequeño, se dedicaba a observar el cielo desde su ventana, perdiéndose entre la luna y el montón de estrellas que brillaban. Muchas noches las pasó así, contemplando la inmensidad del manto nocturno que cubría la aldea. Noches en las que se preguntaba por qué las personas no lo querían, por qué no tenía padres, por qué nadie quería ser su amigo. Y aunque fueron noches tristes en las cuales se resistía tercamente a llorar, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo eso, el cielo era hermoso.

Tan hermoso como aquella precisa noche, en la que caminaba con despreocupación, en las calles solitarias, donde apenas una que otra alma parecía cruzarse coincidentemente en su camino.

Los días para él habían transcurriendo con la lentitud asombrosa. Quizás todo se debía a que una parte suya se resistía a creer que todo aquello fuese cierto, que sus aspiraciones hubiesen sido truncadas de aquella forma tan... cruel.

Sin embargo era eso lo que menos quería pensar, porque eran ideas ridículas, porque sea como fuese, él iba a anteponerse a esa situación y a salir totalmente victorioso de ella. Claro que lo haría, pues contaba con la ayuda de todos sus amigos -quienes al enterarse, se ofrecieron completamente a prestar su ayuda con la Hokage-, desde luego, Naruto odiaba provocar lastima o condescendencia en las personas, pero se dio cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos no eran los que parecían mostrar sus amigos, contrariamente a eso, parecían decididos, totalmente entregados a ser de utilidad... simplemente, querían ayudarlo como pudiesen, mostrándole aquel aprecio que Sakura tantas veces le había dicho que todos sentían por él.

Lejos de seguir sintiéndose deprimido, ahora se sentía... querido, reconocido. Era como si aquellas semillas que había plantado hace años en las personas a su alrededor, al fin hubiesen germinado, dándole en reciprocidad a su esfuerzo, la valoración que tanto había deseado cuando niño.

Además no había que olvidar que rendirse estaba fuera de las opciones, no quería ni pensar en qué le diría ero-sennin si le hubiese visto caer ante aquella situación... ¡Y su padre! Su padre, que era el grandioso Cuarto Hokage al que tanto había admirado sin saber siquiera la relación que guardaban entre ellos, su padre, quien le había dicho que creía en él. No, no, definitivamente decepcionar a esas dos personas no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Así que el problema del chackra podría irse al infierno, que Uzumaki Naruto no se dejaba vencer sin haber peleado hasta el final, porque sabía que ganaría a como diese lugar.

Sin embargo, existía aun un asunto que daba la impresión de que debía de ser saldado. Era únicamente por eso que sus pasos le habían llevado al clausurado Barrio Uchiha.

Era innegable que el ambiente podía sentirse un aura de abandono, de total soledad. Casi podía jurar que era la misma que vio en Sasuke, cuando ambos eran niños y el rubio se había dado cuenta de que ellos dos no eran tan diferentes, que en realidad eran iguales. En la actualidad, aquello no podía estar más lejos de toda realidad, ya no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

Entrar en tan sombrío y desolado sólo consiguió que una molesta sensación atenazara su estomago, quizá porque se imaginaba todo el horror que allí había ocurrido o quizá porque... le recordaba de alguna forma, sus propios pesares.

Sacudió su cabeza como si eso le ayudase a borrar las sombras que querían cernirse sobre él a medida que caminaba en aquel pueblo muerto, azotado por los años y derruido por el olvido. Cada paso que daba parecía querer acrecentar en él aquel pesar que sentía instalado en su pecho, ese pesar que en realidad había estado allí por años, como si estuviese clavado de forma permanente, tal como una cruz que cargaba con él sin la posibilidad de deshacerse de ella.

Al menos era eso lo que siempre había creído. Hasta hacía muy poco.

Sus ambulantes pasos le llevaron a un lugar que incluso era más lúgubre que aquel pequeño pueblo en sí: el cementerio. Porque aquel sitio había tenido la magnificencia suficiente como para contar con un propio cementerio, recreando una ciudad a escala en toda regla. Naruto se quedó de pie, allí, a la entrada donde montones y montones de lapidas se alzaban entre las sombras, siendo iluminadas lo suficiente por la luna, como para que sus contornos turbadores se vislumbrasen con un orgullo macabro. El Uzumaki había visto tumbas, incluso había ayudado a cavar unas cuantas, pero no por ello podía evitar aquella sensación tan incomoda que se instalaba en él, misma que había aprendido a disimular e intentar aminorar, pero siempre estaba allí.

Se quedó por un tiempo indefinido, de pie, sin moverse ni un sólo paso, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, si eran minutos u horas. En la contemplación infinita de nada en especial, casi pareciendo que celebraba un silencio en honor a todos aquellos caídos que poblaban la tierra con sus huesos... y de alguna forma, exactamente así era, pero únicamente a uno solo de ellos.

Cuando finalmente se movió, fue tan sólo para rebuscar entre sus ropas, sacando a la luz plateada de la luna, un objeto que resplandeció con un brillo semejante. No era otra cosa sino una banda con el símbolo de la hoja en ella, un símbolo que sin embargo se encontraba rayado casi por la mitad, resultado de un rasguño. Su mano apretó con fuerza dolorosa aquel objeto, haciendo que los nudillos se blanquearan y al momento de agacharse para dejar el protector sobre el suelo, su mano tembló aun y después de que dejase la banda sobre la polvorosa superficie, justo a la entrada de aquel cementerio que nadie visitaba y seguramente, nadie volvería a visitar después de él.

Y pese a la sensación que oprimía su pecho desde dentro, encontró la suficiente entereza como para hablar.

- A quien yo conocí se ha ido -murmuró con una voz tan baja que seguramente sólo el viento podría haberle escuchado- Traigo lo que queda de ti al único lugar al que perteneces... así que descansa en paz, Sasuke.

Quizás aquello no era más que un ritual, algo meramente simbólico, pero que definitivamente Naruto necesitaba hacer. Necesitaba despedirse de aquel niño de cabellos negros y sonrisa petulante que había sido su mejor amigo, el primero en reconocerle, a quien incluso había convertido en algo más que una motivación para mejorar, pues aquel Sasuke se transformó en su inspiración. Pero ya no quedaba nada de él, se había ido a un lugar tan lejano que por más que el rubio corriera y estirara la mano, no podía alcanzar.

Se quedó un rato más allí luego de haberse enderezado, observando de forma casi hipnótica aquel protector de la aldea que había cuidado con su propia vida, siempre anhelando regresárselo a su dueño, quien nuevamente lo luciría en su frente. Pero al darse la vuelta para alejarse de aquel cementerio y de ese barrio desértico, Naruto supo que aquel anhelo suyo jamás se cumpliría.

Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo y su rival, estaba muerto y por lo tanto, también los lazos que durante años luchó por mantener con él.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXXVIII A**

_La batalla había sido épica, digna de narrarse de forma pasional frente al fuego de una hoguera. No existían incluso palabras que hubiesen sido capaces de describirla de la forma correcta ni tampoco las emociones que habían cruzado por ambos contrincantes. De los cuales sólo uno quedaba si bien no en pie, sí con vida aun._

_Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo, inmóvil, como un títere a quien le han cortado los hilos, con la espalda recargada contra los restos de una pared desquebrajada, tan destruida como aquel sitio que había tenido el infortunio de convertirse en su campo de batalla._

_Al final el menor de los Uchiha había tenido razón: no necesitaba odio para matar a su hermano. _

_En algún lugar y en algún momento que ahora no recordaba, había escuchado decir que quien peleaba por sí mismo, carecía de fuerza real. Pero cuando se protegía a alguien más, era cuando se hacía de todo, cuando se sobrepasaban los límites de lo imposible y se daba hasta el último aliento. Sasuke no había luchado para matar a su hermano, no había luchado para vengarse, no había luchado para probar quién de los dos era el más fuerte... lo había hecho para proteger lo que más quería, aquello por lo cual estaría dispuesto a dar la vida sin titubear, pues de ninguna forma dejaría que Itachi le arrebatara a Naruto de la misma forma en la cual se había llevado a toda su familia. No, únicamente podría dejar que su hermano llegase a Naruto una vez que pasara por su frio cadáver y aun así, una de sus manos muertas se aferraría para no dejarle ir. _

_Pero nada de eso iba a cumplirse, no... porque Itachi estaba ya muerto a tan sólo unos metros de él, quien ni siquiera sentía el dolor de su cuerpo, de los huesos rotos o notaba siquiera que sus ojos se encontraban sangrando sin parar. Ni siquiera se percataba del mareo de la perdida copiosa de aquel liquido escarlata o el cansancio que amenazaba con dejarle inconsciente._

_Nada de eso tenía importancia... porque había logrado aquella venganza que había buscado por años, haciendo de ella incluso el único motivo por el cual vivía y ahora... ahora todo se había esfumado con el último suspiro que había exhalado su hermano, con la ultima frase de sus labios agrietados y rotos._

"**Lo siento, Sasuke... no habrá una próxima vez." **

_Esa frase se repetía incesantemente en su mente, doliendo más que todo el salvaje martirio al que había sido sometido su cuerpo en aquella batalla. Dolía más porque antes de morir, Itachi le había dejado entrar a lo recóndito de su mente, a sus profundos pensamientos, a sus recuerdos más guardados. _

_Y Sasuke lo vio, sin temor a equivocarse, a creer que se trataba de una ilusión... vio aquel secreto que había estado cargando durante tantos años su hermano, todas esas verdades oscuras y grotescas que se había callado ante Sasuke, ante el mundo entero. _

"**Siempre pensé que éste era el mejor camino para ti"**_, había escuchado claramente en su mente en aquel momento. _**"Pero ahora sé que únicamente la verdad podrá ayudarte ahora que yo ya no esté".**

_Y ya no estaba, porque Sasuke acababa de matarle y ahora se encontraba llorando autenticas lágrimas de sangre, arrepentido tan profundamente que le dolía como no creyó jamás que iba a sentir un dolor semejante._

**Anexo XXXVIII B**

_Naruto había estado decenas y decenas de ocasiones en el hospital, pero juraba que pocas le habían dejado tan maltrecho. No era nada de lo que no pudiese encargarse el zorro de pacotilla que llevaba dentro; que desquitara con eso el arrendamiento. _

_Lo que sí le tenía bastante preocupado y ciertamente, con una enorme ira creciente, era todo lo sucedido. Se suponía que había entrenado aquellos tres años de forma exhaustiva, llevando su cuerpo al límite, buscando hacerse más fuerte, de conseguir el poder para poder cuidar de aquellos que le importaban... ¿Y qué obtenía a cambio?_

_Era hasta absurdo pensar que aquellos sujetos de Akatsuki le atraparon con tanta facilidad que era digno de que cualquiera se burlase, juzgándolo de débil y patético. No era eso sin embargo lo peor, no, lo peor había sido que había tenido que depender de otros, que la Hokage había mandado a media Konoha para rescatarlo, que incluso ero-sennin se había metido en problemas para ponerle a salvo, como si Naruto nunca hubiese dejado de ser aquella carga, como en sus años más jóvenes, donde siempre era el más torpe de su equipo. _

_El rencor y la rabia que sentía consigo mismo era casi equiparable a la intensidad con la cual odiaba a Orochimaru. Simplemente se sentía increíblemente estúpido, lleno de furia por haber tenido que depender de tantas personas ¿Cómo se suponía que protegería a los demás, si no era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo? ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en un Hokage si su fuerza era tan poca?, ¿Cómo pretendía ayudar a Sasuke si era él quien había tenido que ayudar a Naruto?_

_Y peor aun, ahora que pensaba en Sasuke no sabía si dividirse entre la preocupación o agregar otros gramos más a todo ese enojo que estaba corroyéndole por dentro. Porque en todos los miserables días que había estado enclaustrado en ese hospital, sin la posibilidad de salir, el Uchiha no se había presentado ni un mugroso momento del día, al menos para dejarle saber que estaba vivo. Supo por Kakashi que él también tuvo que enfrentar una dura pelea de la cual salió victorioso, con un montón de heridas para la colección pero nada de que preocuparse, a diferencia del estado original del rubio. Al ojiazul le importaba un cuerno todo eso, porque no estaría feliz y tranquilo hasta que pudiese ver a Sasuke, con su eterna sonrisa odiosa, diciéndole que, como parecía dictar la ya despreciable costumbre, había tenido que salvarlo. Aunque en el fondo, lo único que Naruto quería era saber que se encontraba bien._

_Fue casi milagroso cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió en aquel momento, revelando finalmente luego de tanto, la figura de la persona en la cual estaba pensando tan obsesivamente, por lo que la impresión casi le hizo saltar en las sabanas blancas, borrando momentáneamente todo aquel enojo que había estado atenazándole._

_- ¡Sasuke! -exclamó con viva emoción en su voz, cargada de alegría-._

_Sin embargo la expresión que estaba en aquel momento en el rostro del moreno le desconcertó completamente y no fue capaz siquiera de centrarse para analizarlo completamente, en busca de alguna herida notoria, cuando el ojinegro soltó la frase que definitivamente nunca olvidaría en toda su vida._

_- Me voy mañana de la aldea con Kakashi y el viejo, iremos a buscar a Itachi y a todo Akatsuki._

_Lo dijo de forma calmada, lenta, con un tono de voz modulado, pero en la cabeza del jinchuuriki sonó de forma ensordecedora y estrepitosa._

_Y entonces todo el enojo de Naruto regresó de golpe. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lo sé, lo sé, nooo me lo digan, me tardo quince años en actualizar y cuando finalmente lo hago, traigo _esto_. También sé que más de alguna persona si pudiera querrá meterme una puticita y lo permitiría, porque me lo merezco. Pero finalmente después de tantos meses y meses, es que pude escribir nuevamente, lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz, que no quepo en mi emoción *imaginad que me pongo como estrella que se ha ganado un Oscar*; siendo sincera, este capítulo ha venido a fungir como relleno, lo sé, pero es necesario, pues dentro de poco, después de haber alargado tan exhaustivamente todo, por fin estamos casi a dos pasos de mandar a Sasuke-baka de regreso. Así que perdónenme y no me maten . mejor cooperen a mi fundación, la BAMH (Beneficencia para Autoras Muertas de Hambre), créanme, harán muy feliz a esta autora u.ú

Por otro lado, agradezco infinitamente a K-RO, quien de alguna forma, me dio _inspirancia_ para terminar esto.

En fin, nada más que decir, salvo que agradezco infinitamente la paciencia de todas las personas quienes me leen y les doy una más sincera disculpa, pero sobre la inspiración no hay quien mande u.u

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._"——°¤:.


	26. Capítulo XXV

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XXV**

**L**a vida en los últimos días se había convertido en una sucesión de hechos casi idénticos. Parecía ser como si fuese una obligación el que Shikamaru revisara incansablemente sus descubrimientos, datos, teorías y hasta testimonios con todos aquellos involucrados con el caso de _Sasuke_, como si esperase que con eso la respuesta pudiese revelarse frente a él, quizás en algún pequeño detalle que pasaba desapercibido en las constantes repeticiones de revisión.

Sea como fuese, el genio Nara se encontraba sumido enteramente en aquel dilema, sin perder la oportunidad para recordarle a la Hokage que su especialidad eran las estrategias, no el resolver misterios de _otro mundo_, literalmente hablando. Y aunque fuese extremadamente complicado -pudiera ser que hasta imposible-, aun así Shikamaru intentaría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para guiar aquella investigación de la mejor manera posible, con la vaga esperanza de que de verdad pudiesen resolver tan insólita situación.

Naruto había tomado la costumbre de pasar al menos una vez al día a visitarlo, pese a que sabía que no resultaba de mucha ayuda, pues se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que el resto del equipo que trabajaba tratando de develar aquel monstruoso misterio. Hinata, muy recientemente también Neji y él, continuaban siendo los únicos que podían decir algo al respecto de aquel chackra enigmático que a todos traía de cabeza. Al Uzumaki le resultaba incluso un poco gracioso todo aquello, siendo que desde la primera vez que viese a _Sasuke _algunos meses atrás, eso era lo primero de lo que Naruto se percató y que ahora luego de tantas investigaciones poco fructíferas, parecía tratarse de lo único que podría darles alguna respuesta.

En aquellos días Naruto también había notado un cambio terriblemente radical en _Sasuke_. Si bien el _Uchiha_ continuaba obedeciendo la orden de ir siempre en compañía del rubio o de su esposo, ahora lo hacía de una forma totalmente displicente, siempre callado, completamente ausente como si nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor valiese la pena para que pusiera en ello su atención. Incluso al mismo Sasuke comenzaba a parecerle preocupante el no haber vuelto a escuchar la voz de su "gemelo" desde que todo aquel incidente que pasó Naruto con aquel chackra de dudoso proceder, hubiese ocurrido. Había intentado hacerlo hablar u obtener alguna reacción de su parte, sin embargo el otro moreno le ignoraba de una manera tan olímpica que el pelilargo dejó sus intentos para que las cosas no terminasen en una pelea, pues realmente le resultaba frustrante aquella situación con _su_ otro yo. De alguna forma podía entenderlo, pues seguramente todo ese escenario de locos finalmente le había afectado, por lo que no sería extraño que su estabilidad emocional hubiese terminado de quebrarse, de allí que se encerrara en aquel mutismo casi ceremonioso.

Naruto había sido al final el único que se había obstinado con aquel comportamiento de _Sasuke_, dándole tantas vueltas a ese asunto, como igualmente lo hacía con el trabajo de Shikamaru. Su consorte pensaba que se estaba obsesionando, de la misma forma en la cual fácilmente el Uzumaki se empecinaba con cualquier meta que se propusiera, por más descabellada que pudiese ser. Esos fueron días realmente extraños, aun más de lo que habían sido inicialmente con la llegada de _Uchiha_ y el montón de problemas que ello había traído. El ambiente había cambiado tan radicalmente que ahora daba la impresión de que anteriormente, se habían tomado todo aquel problema de manera muy relajada. Probablemente Naruto era quien más se inquietaba por _Sasuke _porque era quien más tiempo pasaba con él, debido a que le acompañaba diariamente a realizar misiones con el grupo de gennins que estaba a su cargo.

Aquella mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, quizás por tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Usualmente hubiese podido salir de la cama sin despertar a su esposo, pero dada su condición actual, no fue difícil que Sasuke abriese somnolientamente los ojos mientras el rubio intentaba escabullirse de la cama, y al verle en una posición que a todas luces declaraba que estaba intentando ser sigiloso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Tus tácticas shinobi han fallado, que vergüenza.

Naruto colocó automáticamente una expresión de fingida indignación y se sentó en la cama.

- Espera un par de meses y veremos si le hablas de esa forma al próximo Hokage -respondió, levantando el mentón con orgullo-.

Sasuke no se molestó en evitar que su sonrisa creciese, porque a medida que pasaban las semanas se hacía más difícil tomar muy en serio a su pareja, dado a que su vientre en crecimiento parecía conferirle aquel aspecto que la gente decía, rayaba en lo "enternecedor".

- Puede que lo haga, porque estoy seguro de que el próximo Hokage va a hacer el vago la mayoría del tiempo en lugar de trabajar.

- Sólo por eso tú vas a ser el que se levante en las noches si el bebé despierta.

El moreno reviró los ojos y se debatió unos segundos entre sí continuar cómodamente acostado o ponerse ya de pie. Finalmente sin mejor remedio, no hizo más que incorporarse, mirando hacia una de las ventanas donde el cielo se estaba aclarando conforme el sol aparecía.

- Es muy temprano -declaró lo obvio- ¿Tienes hambre otra vez?

Naruto arqueó ambas cejas y compuso una expresión que intentaba ser seria.

- Eso comienza a sonarme a burla -dijo, mirando a su pareja sospechosamente- Pero para que lo sepas, no, no tengo hambre, sólo... me desperté y ya.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, pero desde luego no agregó más.

- Está bien -dijo, aunque su tono no sonaba del todo convencido- ¿Preparo ya el desayuno?

Aunque Naruto quiso parecer desinteresado, aun así la sonrisa en su rostro delató lo contrario.

- Yo no me quejaría -dijo por toda respuesta, mientras que el Uchiha se guardaba el comentario burlón que tenía en la punta de la lengua-.

De esa manera el día de ambos comenzó más temprano de lo usual, no que alguno se quejase, pues la realidad era que en los últimos tiempos parecían haberse convertido en unas vacaciones para ellos, pues las riesgosas misiones, los arduos entrenamientos o las pesadas presiones de ser ninjas se aligeraron con el anuncio del embarazo del rubio, eso claro, sin contar con la peculiar situación en la cual _Sasuke_ les había envuelto con su extraordinaria presencia.

Naturalmente, los dos sabían que en cierta manera no era adecuado que bajasen tanto la guardia, pero de alguna manera un tanto caprichosa, sentían que se habían ganado a pulso ese pequeño respiro, aun teniendo en cuenta la atenuante y anormal situación que entre manos tenían, pero aun así, aunque sonase egoísta o increíblemente irresponsable, no dejaban de disfrutar de la simple calma que les traía el irse a dormir en brazos del otro y al despertar, encontrarse con la apacible mirada de quien amaban.

Como cada mañana salieron a la misma hora y a partir de allí, aquel día auguraba convertirse en uno típico como cualquiera otro.

Naruto hubiese deseado que en particular, _Uchiha_ se mostrase un poco diferente. No sabía si esperaba verlo más animado o por lo menos con aquella acida actitud suya, pero de lo que si estaba consciente era de que no quería continuar viéndolo retraído en sí mismo, como si se sintiese ajeno a todo y a todos. Probablemente era porque en aquellos días el jinchuuriki pasaba más tiempo reflexionando, que quizás por eso había contado con el tiempo suficiente de haber armado ya un plan, desde luego, uno bastante secreto, algo en especial particular en su persona, porque el rubio no era del tipo de los que se callaban sus ideas, aunque si tendía a guardarse las cosas que le angustiaban cuando se trataban de aquellas que sentía, únicamente le concernían a él. Era por ello que había apresurado lo mejor que podía a su equipo, sabiendo que a pesar de que era más fácil darles otro día libre, no quería alertar con eso a _Sasuke_ de algún cambio en la rutina, por temor a que debido a eso se pusiese a la defensiva antes de tiempo. Al menos de algo le había servido el tratar de ser paciente, de analizar la situación y de pensar detenidamente en sus acciones, como su esposo llevaba años insistiéndole siempre que le veía hacer alguno de sus imprudentes actos, que al juzgar de Naruto aunque no salían de la forma en que deseaba, al menos si la mayoría del tiempo conseguían lograr su objetivo.

Así al dar por finalizada las sencillas pero emocionantes misiones -al menos para el criterio de sus revoltosos gennin-, Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, pues habían terminado en el bosque, bastante cerca del lugar en el cual el equipo siete entrenaba en sus años de novatos. _Sasuke_ le seguía como si de su sombra se tratase y si Naruto desviaba apenas un poco sus pasos, el moreno también lo hacía, cosa que, como todo lo demás en su comportamiento, únicamente había conseguido que el deseo del blondo de acabar con eso se incrementara más. Finalmente, armándose de valor y deteniéndose, el Uzumaki se dio media vuelta para observar al otro, que efectivamente, también se había tenido.

- Sasuke -dijo, olvidándose de llamarle por su apellido, como había venido haciendo hasta el momento- Tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sin duda alguna sonaba semejante a una sentencia o al menos, fue lo primero que pasó fugazmente por la mente del moreno.

Apelando a la verdad, lo ultimo que _Sasuke_ deseaba era tener que hablar con Naruto, de hecho, el simple hecho de tener que pasar tiempo con él, de verlo o hasta de escuchar su voz resultaba ser algo realmente chocante. Hasta el momento había encontrado una especie de descanso en el hermetismo en el cual se había encerrado, luchando por ignorar cualquier cosa, minimizando incluso el terrible hecho de que seguía encontrándose en ese mundo desquiciado, sin explicación o siquiera el conocimiento de una forma de regresar hacia donde pertenecía. Simple y llanamente quería olvidarse de todo, como si con eso alguna cosa pudiese resolverse. Porque sentía que ya había tenido suficiente, que era incapaz de seguir soportando de una manera tan estoica, cuando sabía que no solamente se había equivocado magistralmente en el rumbo que había tomado su vida, sino que también, había cometido tantos errores que aunque tuviese otra vida para remediarlos, seguramente jamás sería suficiente.

No le quedaba nada. Su tan preciada venganza ahora era algo obsoleto. Su búsqueda del poder durante años no era más que una perdida total de tiempo. Sus decisiones más cruciales sólo se trataban de equivocaciones. Todo, absolutamente todo, era un desdichado sinsentido. Y era su responsabilidad. No había nadie a quien echarle la culpa, excusas tras las cuales esconderse o vanas explicaciones que pudiesen traer un consuelo. No, nada de eso servía. Lo que ahora vivía eran simplemente las consecuencias de sus acciones, no se trataba siquiera de algo tan ingenuo como la buena o mala suerte, simplemente eran consecuencias, crueles y dolorosas.

Por ello el tratar de hacer a un lado todo había sido el único bálsamo que había encontrado, pese a que incluso el simple hecho de intentar ignorar la realidad supusiera un esfuerzo titánico. Lo ultimo que ahora necesitaba era que Naruto viniese a incordiarlo, cuando era él la mayor causa de sus pesares, aunque fuese contradictorio que aun así el Uzumaki no tuviese culpa alguna, más que la de haberse cruzado en el camino de _Sasuke_.

El _Uchiha_ se mostró inexpresivo a la hora de dar media vuelta, sin encontrar mejor cosa qué hacer, pues no podía ni quería ponerse a lidiar con Naruto, así que huir, por más patético y cobarde que sonase, era la mejor opción antes de que el rubio comenzara a hacer cualquier otra pregunta que no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Al ver las intenciones del otro, el rubio se apresuró a extender su brazo, intentando colocarlo en el hombro de _Sasuke_ y así detenerle, sin embargo sus dedos no llegaron siquiera a tocarlo, pues repentinamente el pelinegro se giró de forma brusca, apartando airadamente la mano de blondo con un golpe.

- ¡No me toques! -gritó con rabia _Sasuke_-.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella reacción que no se esperaba y tardó algunos instantes en recuperarse de su pequeña parálisis, para cuando lo hizo, el moreno había salido prácticamente corriendo, dejándole atrás junto con su incredulidad. Pero no necesitó de demasiado para que su asombro se convirtiese en notoria molestia y que seguidamente, se lanzara a correr también él detrás del moreno, maldiciéndolo por lo alto, pues estando embarazado no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia el tener que enfrascarse en una persecución.

En otras circunstancias le habría alcanzado en cuestión de segundos, pero contrariamente a eso, se detuvo unos segundos mientras realizaba algunos sellos con sus manos, para ser cubierto de una neblina a la cual ni siquiera esperó a que se disipase cuando ya se había puesto en camino nuevamente, olvidándose un poco del tema de ser meticuloso con sus acciones para simplemente dejarse guiar por su impulsividad nata.

- ¡Detente, Sasuke! -le gritó a pleno pulmón- ¡O te haré regresar así tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas! -y apenas hubo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que volviese a hablar- ¡Te aseguro que ahora sí puedo hacerlo!

Pudiera ser que fueron sus palabras, que sonaban tremendamente familiares o tal vez, el tono tan intenso con el que era pronunciada su voz, o quizás solamente que había perdido la noción de todo, pero algo ocasionó que _Sasuke_ se detuviese en seco y que permaneciera inmóvil, escuchando tras de sí los pasos de Naruto, que se detuvieron a una distancia corta pero prudencial. El moreno lo dudó, pero aun así se giró para poder encarar a su por un breve momento, perseguidor y lo que vio provocó que soltase un jadeo que fue incapaz de contener, mientras sus ojos negros se abrían cuanto podían ante la impensable visión que se le estaba presentando.

Era Naruto, sí. El Naruto que _él_ conocía, con sus ropas forzosamente naranjas, su impecable banda de Konoha en la frente, su esbelta figura, sus rubios cabellos cortos y la mirada de completa determinación que muchas veces había visto en sus ojos azules. No, no era el Naruto embarazado que se paseaba por allí, al lado de su esposo y presumiendo de sus logros. Simplemente era Naruto, _su_ Naruto.

Le tomó unos segundos al moreno darse cuenta de que aquello no era más que una ilusión, un henge cualquiera y que frente a él no estaba realmente el Naruto que él creía, por más que se viese exactamente igual.

- Ahora vas a escucharme, dattebayo -dijo Naruto con voz clara y fuerte-.

Pasado su asombro inicial, _Sasuke_ sintió que el enojo regresaba a _él_ a una velocidad alarmante.

- No tengo por que hacerlo -respondió entre dientes, con la mandíbula fuertemente tensada- ¡No eres él! -hablo con el mismo tono como si le hubiese acusado de un crimen-.

Naruto casi pudo haber sonreído en ese momento, pues aquellas ultimas tres palabras acaban de darle la razón a sus anteriores suposiciones.

- Soy Naruto -el tono que usó el rubio fue inesperadamente apacible- Uzumaki Naruto. Es lo único que debería importarte en éste momento.

El _Uchiha_ deseaba echar a correr nuevamente, perder de vista a aquel maldito rubio y si era posible, no volver a verle jamás, sin embargo, contra todo juicio racional se quedó. Y fue allí donde Naruto vio una oportunidad que no dudó en aprovechar.

- No te odio.

Aquellas flotaron en el viento hasta llegar a oídos del pelinegro, que cerró los ojos en un rictus indescriptible.

- Sin importar lo que has hecho, no te odio, Sasuke -volvió a decir, permaneciendo firme en su postura- Pero... -y aquella palabra sonó realmente áspera, mientras quedaba en el aire- Siento que he... dejado de conocerte. Ya no sé quién eres.

El peso de las palabras del otro cayó tremendamente sobre _él_. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se negó completamente a abrir los ojos, porque no deseaba ver aquella figura frente que estaba frente suyo. Todo lo demás se había borrado completamente, la noción de dónde estaba realmente y con quién también había desaparecido, dejándole a merced de todas las emociones que le atacaron sin piedad, acompañadas de los pensamientos que había estado luchando tan arduamente por alejar y que en aquel momento, amenazaban con ahogarle sin misericordia alguna.

Ajeno a todos esos pensamientos, pero estando consciente del posible efecto que sus palabras se encontraban causando, el blondo dejó que su voz siguiese fluyendo, sin siquiera pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

- Nunca pensé que algún día yo fuese a rendirme, siempre creí que hicieras lo que hicieras, te traería de regreso, sin importar el tiempo que me tomara o lo difícil que fuera... nunca quise reconocerlo, pero sabía que habías cambiado y también sabía que tenías demasiado odio -bajó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos y componiendo un rostro de inevitable resignación que se mezclaba con tristeza- ¿Sabes? El odio no era un problema, porque incluso creía que si era necesario morir contigo para acabar con ese odio, lo haría -una sonrisa cargada de dolorosa ironía se plasmó en sus labios- Estaba seguro de que en alguna parte de ti seguía estando el Sasuke que era mi mejor amigo, pero... -y de nuevo allí estaba esa palabra indeseable- Me equivoqué.

Ante esa frase, _Sasuke_ abrió los ojos velozmente pero fue incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia el rubio.

- Tú luchaste para romper nuestro lazo y aunque hice todo lo pude para mantenerlo, al final...

_No sigas, no sigas. Cállate, cállate ya..._

- Lo lograste... yo... -y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pesaroso en ese momento, antes de ser capaz de poder proseguir- Lo siento, Sasuke, yo ya no tengo ningún lazo contigo, porque el que era mi mejor amigo... murió.

_Sasuke_ se llevó una mano a la boca, usando el brazo contrario para abrazar su estomago, sintiéndose enfermo, con las rodillas temblándole y amenazando con dejarle caer.

El tener la certeza de que Naruto le odiaba no había sido completamente devastador, porque era una simple suposición -aunque obvia-, pero que dejaba la minúscula posibilidad de equivocarse. Ahora, esa opción parecía quedar completamente eclipsada ante las nuevas revelaciones que había escuchado, porque esas palabras eran ciertas, no eran meros supuestos con un grado de error; no, esas eran verdades, crueles y absolutas.

Tan falto de fuerzas como se sentía, no existía duda de que hubiese caído miserablemente al suelo, de no ser porque súbitamente se vio envuelto en un par de brazos que le rodearon con confianza, atrayéndole a un cuerpo ajeno que le estrecho con fuerza y sólo entonces, el moreno cayó en cuenta de que Naruto había llegado a su lado sin que lo sintiese, abrazándolo, involucrándolo en una acción que nunca antes había sentido de su parte.

- No te odio -volvió a escuchar esas palabras, que en realidad le sonaban a una cruel burla después de todo lo oído anteriormente- Él no te odia... yo sé que aun hay una posibilidad de remediarlo.

Con la confianza y habilidad adquiridas únicamente por la costumbre, deslizó su mano izquierda hacia la nuca del pelinegro, guiándolo apenas con movimientos suaves pero meticulosos, consiguiendo que al final la frente de _Sasuke_ terminase apoyada contra su hombro derecho, algo que logró fácilmente debido a la nula resistencia que encontró en _él_.

- No está perdido -continuó hablando- Si existe alguna solución, tienes que buscarla... si tú te rindes entonces de verdad ya no habrá nada que hacer.

_Sasuke_ no quería pensar, no quería recordar, no quería sentir, por lo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue quedarse así, inerte y falto de fuerzas, dejando que aquel abrazo se extendiese incluso hasta lo infinito si era posible. Naruto no volvió a hablar, porque todo lo que tenía para decir lo había expresado ya.

Y así, un pesado y melancólico silencio se adueñó de ellos.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

El puente donde solía reunirse el equipo siete era un lugar simbólico, pues inevitablemente eran muchos los que al pasar por allí eran inundados de recuerdos: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y hasta Yamato. Sin mencionar los otros ninjas que de alguna u otra forma, estuvieron relacionados con el equipo siete, en todos sus cambios a través de la historia.

Siendo un sitio de tal _importancia_, no era raro que aunque ya no eran un equipo, la gente de vez en cuando viese a cualquier ex-miembro del equipo siete pasando el tiempo en dicho puente; en ocasiones incluso parecían reunirse todos. Por lo tanto, que en aquel momento Sasuke y Naruto se encontrasen allí, no era algo que fuese de extrañar.

Lo que sí se salía de la normalidad es que no parecían los Naruto y Sasuke a los que todos estaban acostumbrados, el cabello corto del moreno y el cuerpo delgado del ojiazul hacían que fuesen increíblemente diferentes a lo que cualquiera de sus amigos o conocidos esperaría ver.

El moreno se encontraba de espaldas recargado contra la baranda del puente, usando también sus codos como apoyo, contrariamente a él el junchuuriki se hallaba de frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre la baranda, mirando hacia las aguas del río que se mecían con suavidad, mostrando su reflejo levemente distorsionado.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo casi en un murmullo- Aun me sigo preguntando cómo será la cara de Kakashi-sensei.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos ante lo escuchado y por un momento pudo haber suspirado, sin embargo continuó con su aspecto apacible.

- Estoy... _casi_ tentado a decirte que vayamos a averiguarlo.

El rubio sonrió enormemente, con una chispa de dicha bailando en su mirada.

- Creo que Sakura-chan está de misión y sin ella no sería lo mismo.

Naruto esperó escuchar algo más por parte del otro, sin embargo el silencio fue lo que le precedió, por lo que el Uzumaki tuvo que conformarse con volver su atención hacia el río.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, evitando el suspirar tan hondamente como en realidad deseaba, por lo que en cambio prefirió tratar de poner su mente en blanco, empeñándose en concentrarse en su entorno; en el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los arboles, la cálida sensación del sol o la inexplicable calma que se cernía a su alrededor.

Y por un momento, tan breve como intenso, deseó que aquello fuese así. Que así hubiese sido siempre.

De todos los monstruos, definitivamente el "Hubiera" era uno de los más crueles e implacables, pues no sólo podría llegar a doler despiadadamente sino que también, ese dolor era capaz de perseguirnos incluso por el resto de nuestras vidas, atormentándonos sin descanso alguno.

- Aun continuo pensando que eres un idiota.

El rubio dejó salir una burla nasal ante lo escuchado y torció la boca en una mueca.

- Y yo sigo pensando que tú eres un cabroncete insufrible... pero una buena paliza podría arreglarlo, dattebayo.

Si, el _Hubiera_ era sumamente cruel, porque en ocasiones no se bastaba de la imaginación para atormentarnos, planteándonos posibles escenarios que podrían haber ocurrido, sino que a veces incluso era capaz de llegar a mostrarnos esos escenarios en la vida real. Tan agridulces en muchos casos, porque en la mayoría de las veces eran ya totalmente inalcanzables, sólo un simple vistazo de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. De lo que sería y de lo que jamás podrá ser.

_Sasuke_ bien sabía de ello, pues ese parecía ser castigo más justo a sus errores: ver lo que pudo haber tenido y que bien sabía, nunca iba a ser suyo.

¿Había algo más patético y miserable que eso?

- Siempre... -la voz del moreno salió realmente vaga- ... me pregunté de dónde demonios sacaste esa palabra.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y prontamente, la unió a la otra cuando frunció el ceño levemente.

- ¿Dattebayo? -preguntó el Uzumaki-.

El ojinegro tenía que admitir que aquello había sonado verdaderamente ridículo y pudiera ser que incluso en cierta medida, hasta cómico.

- No tiene ningún sentido.

- Para mí tiene muchos -replicó el ojiazul-.

- Y ninguno es inteligente.

Inevitablemente el rubio rió un poco, negando suavemente con la cabeza y acabando por dar un suspiro, de esos que siempre aparecen cuando las personas se sienten bien.

Pero lo cierto era que de hecho, Naruto pensaba que era muy cínico de su parte el sentirse bien, teniendo en cuenta que a diferencia suya, el moreno que estaba a su lado no se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida.

- Sasuke, eh... -dijo, con cierta inseguridad sin saber la mejor manera de continuar- Sabes que puedes... bueno, que si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo o... no sé... si quieres hablar o cualquier otra cosa yo... argh, bien, que para cualquiera estupidez que se te ocurra, puedes venir a decírmela, teme.

El pelinegro dejó salir una risa, burlona y forzada, pero lo cierto era que de alguna forma, esas palabras tenían cierto grado de consuelo que era incapaz de no apreciar.

- Lo tendré en mente, usuratonkachi -dijo, volteándole a ver con una arrogante ceja arqueada y una apenas perceptible sonrisa-.

Naruto sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose como si hubiese ganado algún tipo de lucha. Y de alguna inusual manera, así había sido. El simple hecho de encontrarse allí, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el moreno mientras soplaba una brisa fresca, tan apacible como la aparente e inesperada calma que les rodeaba, representaba toda una batalla ganada. Para ambos.

Esa fue la escena que Uchiha Sasuke, último miembro actual de su clan, integrante temporalmente dado de baja de ANBU y sobre todo, consorte del próximo Hokage, se encontró.

Después de haber pasado un pesado día, lo único que Sasuke había deseado era llegar a su hogar, para encontrarse a su esposo, quien con una simple sonrisa podría hacerle olvidar incluso el más avasallante de los cansancios. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba en casa ni tampoco en los lugares que acostumbraba visitar. En el pasado Sasuke habría tenido que ir a visitar en persona esos lugares, para asegurarse de la presencia del rubio, pero en la actualidad y debido a las habilidades alcanzadas por sus años de entrenamiento, no le hacía falta alguna perder energías buscando a su pareja, cuando con concentrarse y usar un poco de chackra le bastaba. Fue de esa manera como supo dónde se encontraba Naruto.

Desde luego, ni en sus más absurdos pensamientos se había esperado encontrarse lo que vió al llegar donde él. No le fue difícil saber que el blondo se encontraba realizando una técnica ilusoria, pero la pregunta era por qué y principalmente, la razón de aquel aspecto que había adoptado y que a Sasuke le hacía sentir como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando lógicamente Naruto y él habían pensado siquiera en casarse o algo semejante.

Pero todavía más importante ¿Por qué ahora _Uchiha_ y él parecían tan cómodos estando juntos?... ¿Tenía que ver la apariencia de Naruto con ello?

Ni en ese momento y quizás en ningún otro iba a aceptarlo, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke sintió el terrible aguijonazo que dan los celos. Un aguijonazo frio y latente porque habían pasado años desde la última vez que hubo sentido celos verdaderos, de ese tipo que vienen acompañados de la desagradable sensación de que nuestro ser amado dirigía su mirada de afecto a alguien más. Sasuke tuvo que anteponerse a esa explosión de emociones y en cambio, se obligó a colocar su mejor expresión relajada, buscando ser lo más analítico posible, tratando de dejar a un lado las escandalosas exageraciones que su mente había formulado tan veloz y atrozmente. Pues no era como si realmente Naruto sintiese algún interés romántico por _Uchiha_, ni mucho menos que algo significativo hubiese sucedido entre ambos, aun a pesar de la misteriosa apariencia que el rubio había adoptado o de las ridículas sonrisas que se estaban dedicando. Es decir ¿Cuánto podían cambiar las cosas en unas horas?

Además ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía así? Era absurdo que luego de tantas semanas de convivencia -y donde montones de cosas habían sucedido-, fuese precisamente apenas en aquel instante cuando algo tan estúpido como los celos hubiese aparecido. Aun así con todo y su análisis lógico, Sasuke no pudo evitar el sentirse tan afectado por la inusual escena con la cual se encontró y de la cual se sentía ajeno, como si fuese un intruso cualquiera.

Con paso seguro se aproximó a hacia ellos, luciendo perfectamente sereno. Naruto no tardó demasiado en verlo y cuando lo hizo, le sonrió con aquella alegría cariñosa que bien le conocía y que trajo un poco de sosiego a sus nervios un tanto "alterados".

- ¡Sasuke! -exclamó jovialmente- ¿Viniste a buscarme?

La pregunta era tan obvia que el moreno lo habría golpeado de ser otra situación.

- Sí -respondió calmadamente contrario a como realmente se sentía- No esperaba que salieses... no mandaste ningún aviso -y en aquel tono pacifico se escondía un reclamo disimulado-.

- Supongo que se me olvidó'ttebayo.

El Uchiha hubiese agregado algo mordaz a esa respuesta, pero se antepuso a sus pensamientos y siguió en su perfecta fachada de normalidad.

- Y... ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que te veas así?

Pese a que el pelinegro intentó hacer la pregunta todo lo desinteresadamente posible, eso no evitó que _Sasuke_ captase la verdadera intención detrás de las palabras de su "gemelo", sin embargo se mantuvo muy bien al margen, sin siquiera haberse movido de su posición como si la llegada del otro no supusiera nada en especial.

- Oh -por unos ínfimos instantes guardó silencio, antes de llevarse una mano tras la nuca, sonriendo con jovialidad- Sólo estaba recordando viejos tiempos, además quería ver nuevamente mis pies cuando estoy parado, se me había olvidado cómo era.

Era una tonta mentira y eso era más que, pero Sasuke fue condescendiente y apenas arqueó la ceja de una manera que Naruto bien conocía, aquel simple gesto significaba que el ojinegro iba a pedirle una verdadera explicación después, cuando se encontrasen solos.

El que se mantuviese de momento al margen, no significó que el Uchiha no se decidiese a hacer algo al respecto y así, extendiendo su mano derecha casi en un movimiento perezoso, llevó sus dedos índice y medio a la frente del rubio, tocando la placa de metal que la cubría, dando una pequeña descarga de chackra que provocó que al instante una nube de espeso humo blanco cubriese totalmente al jinchuuriki, revelando al disiparse que Naruto había recobrado su apariencia original.

- Creo que así te ves mejor, he escuchado que lo redondo está de moda -dijo el moreno, sonriendo con suficiencia-.

Por respuesta el ahora si visiblemente embarazado Naruto llevó su puño directo al hombro izquierdo de Sasuke, dándole un nada ceremonioso golpe.

- No te pases de listo, bastardo -dijo en un tono que anunciaba peligro- O yo te ayudaré a descubrir que estar calvo también está de moda.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros pero, en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, giró apenas la mirada lo suficiente como para encontrarse con los ojos negros del otro moreno, tan idénticos a los suyos y también al mismo tiempo, infinitamente diferentes.

_Sasuke_ notó a la perfección la advertencia que relució en la mirada del otro, sin embargo en lugar de permanecer tan inmutable como en los días pasados, ésta vez en cambio se atrevió a levantar el rostro, sonriendo ladeadamente con absoluta burla, de esa forma tan maldecida que tenía y que siempre terminaba mezclándose con la provocación.

El pelilargo no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido pues luego de haberse pasado días jugando a ser una estatua, ahora resultaba que el tonto pequeño _Sasuke_ tenía el humor de ponerse retador, cuando anteriormente hubo ignorado todo lo que a su alrededor acontecía. _**Eso**_ fue lo que definitivamente hizo que las alarmas en el razonamiento del Uchiha gritasen a los cuatro vientos que algo importante _sí_ había sucedido en aquel desdichado día. La ausencia no anunciada de Naruto, el ridículo genjutsu que había invocado y el cambio radical en la actitud de _Sasuke_; todo eso decía que alguna cosa de importancia había pasado entre aquellos dos y por la apariencia de toda la situación, seguramente era algo serio. El problema ahora era saber qué tan serio y significativo podría ser.

Y aunque su parte más racional y sensata le decía que estaba pensando niñerías, aun así, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse realmente incomodo con todo eso.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

- ¡Auh! ¡¿Qué diablos?

Totalmente ofendido, Naruto procedió a sobar su brazo izquierdo, mirando escépticamente a su esposo quien sin aviso alguno, lo había golpeado ¡Y sin razón tampoco!

- ¿Qué carajo? ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas, Sasuke-teme?

Apelando a la verdad, al rubio aquello le pareció totalmente inesperado, pues desde que todo aquel asunto del embarazo ocurrió, Sasuke había sido especialmente cuidadoso, como si temiese que pudiese lastimarlo cosa que precisamente en ese momento, acababa de hacer. No que le hubiese roto el brazo, pero hacía mucho que el moreno no le daba un golpe que le doliese.

- Naruto -dijo con un tono de voz bastante bajo- Cállate, sólo cállate.

El rubio abrió todavía más los ojos y torció la boca, porque, de verdad ¡¿Qué diablos?

Y por más que trataba de entender simplemente no podía. Habían llegado a su hogar sin inconveniente alguno, Naruto se había despedido de _Sasuke_ y después, justo al entrar a su casa, su consorte comenzó a interrogarlo sin tardanza alguna. Como era de esperarse, el blondo no tuvo ningún problema en comenzar a explicarle a su pareja los peculiares eventos de ese día, partiendo desde sus pensamientos en los días pasados que lo llevaron a tomar la determinación de hablar con _Sasuke_, hasta su genial idea de usar un henge, lo cual resultó más exitoso de lo que pensaba, teniendo así como resultado final la forma en la cual Sasuke los hubo encontrado, después de haber estado en el puente durante un muy "ameno" rato.

Entonces, de la nada, su esposo lo golpeaba y encima, le hablaba como si estuviese enojado con él ¡Y ni siquiera entendía a qué venía todo eso!

- Si se te han ido las cabras otra vez a pastar al monte, no es mi culpa -replicó totalmente ofendido- Así que a la próxima no te desquites conmigo, dattebayo.

Sasuke entrecerró el ojo derecho resistiéndose a decir algo al respecto, porque todo aquello sí era culpa de Naruto. Su esposo tenía la _obligación_ de informarle cuando fuese a hacer ese tipo de cosas, para que así el Uchiha no se formara sus propias y nefastas ideas, imaginándose un montón de cosas horribles que lo hacían sentir deseos de ponerse destructivo, un poco asesino y hasta una pizca de maniaco.

- Eres un tarado, Naruto -dijo finalmente, tomando aire hasta llenar sus pulmones a tope, para luego dejarlo salir con lentitud, buscando obtener un poco de serenidad con eso-.

- ¡Oe! Si te vas a poner violento al menos dime por qué.

- Porque quiero.

El ojiazul arqueó las cejas e hizo una mueca, rindiéndose en tratar de entender aquel peculiar arrebato en su esposo.

- ¿No te estás poniendo menopáusico, cómo la Obaa-chan?

Sasuke le lanzó su mirada característica de advertencia, misma que fue completamente ignorada por Naruto, quien se cruzó de brazos.

- De verdad que en ocasiones me preocupas mucho -dijo el rubio, suspirando simuladamente- De la que se salvó Sakura-chan. Imagina la pobre vida que tendría si fuera tu esposa.

- Imagina _tú_ la vida que tendrías si ella fuera tu esposa -respondió al instante, chasqueando la lengua- Deberías estarme besando los pies en éste momento, te hice un enorme favor al hacer que te enamoraras de mí.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo que favor? Tú eres el que debería darme las gracias, soy yo el que te ha aguantado todas tus locuras estos años.

Por más absurda que la conversación pudiese resultar, aun así trajo más tranquilidad de la que esperaba al moreno, quien debía admitir que luego de escuchar la explicación del rubio, se sentía bastante aliviado aunque también estúpido, eso no podía negarlo pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que todo se encontraba totalmente en su sitio, sin ninguna sorpresa desagradable de por medio ni tampoco situaciones dramáticas de desamores dignas de mencionarse en novelas corrientes.

- Lo que me sorprende es que el tonto pequeño _Sasuke_ haya decidido dejar de jugar a ser una reinona de hielo.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y dejó salir una risita tonta, porque ciertamente le causaba cierto grado de gracia el escuchar al moreno hablar así, como si estuviese expresándose en tercera persona.

- Bueno, creo que hice lo correcto con él -respondió el ojiazul con un grado de orgullo- Estoy seguro que después de esto va a pensar mejor las cosas.

- Sí, no se ha caracterizado por pensar mucho ¿Eh? -espetó con un esbozo de sonrisa- Realmente hemos gastado mucha saliva con él, así que más le vale comenzar a agradecérnoslo.

- No creo que lo haga, pero a mí me basta con saber que puedo ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco.

- Aww, dobe -arrulló con burla- ¿No te cansas de ser tan asquerosamente bueno?

- Aww, teme -respondió usando el mismo tono que el otro- ¿No te cansas de ser un bastardo?

- No realmente, es bastante entretenido.

El Uzumaki reviró los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que obtendría una respuesta como aquella, por lo que simplemente terminó por sonreír y extender su mano derecha hacia el pelinegro, dejando el aire unos segundos en un gesto que Sasuke comprendió casi al instante, tomándola entonces con su mano, entrelazando algunos de sus dedos y sonriendo de esa manera espontanea que no era común en él, al menos para todos aquellos que no fuesen Naruto.

Dado a que no era adepto a expresar sus pensamientos, Sasuke no lo admitía con frecuencia -y en ese momento no recordaba si había llegado a decirlo-, pero la verdad era que adoraba el tacto de la piel de su esposo, uno que conocía desde hacía bastante y que tenía perfectamente grabado en su memoria, apreciando el simple hecho de ser capaz de acariciar el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar, sabiendo que ese gesto habitual de afecto había tomado años para poder ser expresado con tanta naturalidad como en la actualidad.

- Sabes... -murmuró tentativamente Naruto, dejando un poco la palabra al aire antes de retomar- He estado pensando también en otras cosas.

Sasuke arqueó con elegancia la ceja izquierda, en un mudo gesto que le dejaba ver a su consorte que había captado su intención verdadera, por lo que sabía que lo siguiente que iba a decir el rubio era algo que seguramente no iba a ser de su agrado.

- Por como ha estado todo... creo que... etto...

Naruto tomó aire con profundidad, cerrando los ojos y tratando de hacer que su respiración se volviese relajada, como si se encontrara preparándose para realizar alguna técnica que necesitase de mucha concentración.

- He pensado que tal vez... podríamos entrenar a Uchiha, de verdad le hace falta y a nosotros el tiempo nos sobra... así que... -y arrastró un poco la palabra para dejar pasar un corto silencio después de ella- ¿Qué dices? ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

El moreno permaneció en silencio, con la mirada tan serena que no expresaba gran cosa a diferencia de Naruto, quien lo observada con notoria ansiedad, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente cerró momentáneamente los ojos, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para seguidamente volver a abrir los ojos y girar hacia donde se encontraba su pareja, mientras abría la boca con lentitud para hablar al tiempo en que soltaba con lentitud su mano.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? -gritó estrepitosamente entonces, ahora si dejando entrever en su rostro la alteración que aquellas palabras le provocaron- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué luego de entrenarlo amenace con cargarse media aldea?

El rubio sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura en aquel gesto suyo que conservaba desde que era un niño imprudente y revoltoso.

- No te lo tomaste tan mal como pensé -dijo, como quien habla del clima y sus variantes- Y eso es bueno porque yo ya le dije que comenzábamos mañana, dattebayo.

Un silencio fue lo que siguió, mientras el ojinegro permanecía quieto, sin expresar nuevamente nada en su faz.

- Espera -dijo entonces, aun tranquilo- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? -y se permitió entonces nuevamente alebrestarse- ¿Acaso te drogaste hoy, usuratonkachi?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto, bastante alegre, se llevó una mano hacia su abultado estomago y dejó que su blanquecina sonrisa permaneciera firmemente en su rostro.

_**Continuara...**_

**Anexo XXXIX A**

_A Naruto le importaba un reverendo demonio si Tsunade quería armar un nuevo equipo, si quería renunciar a ser Hokage o si quería apostar la aldea entera por unas botellas de sake. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en los últimos días era Sasuke y las enormes ganas que tenía de retorcerle el cuello, todo porque claro, como no podía ser de otra forma, el oh-gran-y-poderoso-genio-Uchiha había decidido que se iba a jugar al cazador, persiguiendo campantemente a Akatsuki, solamente porque se le había dado la gana. _

_Bueno, está bien, quizás no se había ido a buscar a los integrantes de Akatsuki por un capricho, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que no sólo había dejado a Naruto atrás, sino que encima no se había dignado siquiera a hablar con él antes de decidirse a lanzarse en esa misión casi suicida. Era cierto que iba acompañado de Jiraiya y Kakashi, los cuales eran elementos de incomparable valor, pero aun así el riesgo era demasiado alto._

_Y, mientras ellos tres se lanzaban en un peligroso viaje, Naruto había tenido que quedarse allí, como un vil idiota, para recuperarse completamente -como decía Tsunade-, además de que era más seguro tenerlo en la aldea resguardado ahora que Akatsuki había revelado tener un tan alto interés en él. _

_En otras palabras, era un simple estorbo que no había sido capaz de defenderse cuando más se lo había necesitado. Así que ahora el rubio se dividía entre el enojo que sentía hacia Sasuke y el odio que sentía a sí mismo, porque de nuevo, como era la maldita costumbre, él resultaba ser el más débil, el que debía de ser protegido y el que cargaba con el letrero del segundo lugar. No era que realmente odiase al Uchiha por ser mejor a pesar de los esfuerzos que Naruto hacía por sobrepasarlo pues ¿Cómo iba Naruto a protegerlo si era más débil que él? ¿Cómo iba a derrotar a Orochimaru si lo vencían con tanta facilidad?_

_Era por ello que se sentía tan frustrado y tan desesperado, sin encontrar qué hacer en esos momentos en que todo se había vuelto tan caótico, con Sasuke emprendiéndola contra Akatsuki y él confinado como el más obsoleto de los ninjas, teniendo que luchar a cada instante con la necesidad que sentía de salir corriendo, de buscar algo que lo hiciera más fuerte, así tuviese que arriesgar la vida para obtenerlo. _

_- Naruto... hey, Naruto..._

_Pero el rubio se encontraba demasiado hundido en sus frustraciones como para tomar en cuenta la voz de Sakura, quien a su lado lo miraba fijamente. _

_- ¡Te estoy hablando, baka!_

_Y tan fina y dulce como era ella, Sakura terminó dándole un golpe que lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -respondió finalmente, con un quejido-._

_Sakura se cruzó de brazos, suspirando resignadamente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza._

_- Primero ignoraste a Yamato-taichou cuando se presentó y ahora estás ignorando también a Sai._

_El blondo recordó entonces dónde se encontraba: en la presentación de sus nuevos integrantes de equipo. Dado a que Kakashi y Sasuke se habían ido, Tsunade por alguna razón había decidido reemplazarlos por personas que le eran desconocidas y que francamente, en aquellos momentos, tampoco le importaba demasiado conocer pues tenía cosas mejores en que pensar que en un par de sujetos que venían a ocupar lugares que no debían, pues en primer lugar, ni Kakashi tendría que haberse ido ni mucho menos el desgraciado de Sasuke._

_No era tampoco como si Sai fuese totalmente ajeno para el rubio, porque lo cierto era que anteriormente había tenido un encontronazo con él, cuando el muy estúpido lo había atacado sin fundamento. Naturalmente, al verse nuevamente y "aclarar" las circunstancias -el tal Sai había dicho que deseaba medir sus habilidades-, Naruto entonces se había dispuesto a pensar en cosas más importantes que en su odioso nuevo compañero, que no le interesaba en tanto lo dejase en paz. _

_- Naruto no seas maleducado -dijo la pelirrosa malhumorada-._

_- Está bien, de mi parte no existe ningún problema -dijo una tercera voz-._

_Sakura volteó a ver al peculiar moreno que hacía unos momentos se había presentado, mientras ella había tenido que hacer no sólo su presentación, sino también la del rubio que parecía estar perdido completamente en las nubes._

_- He aprendido mucho -y el tal Sai sonrió de manera peculiar, cerrando los ojos- Me parece que tú eres bastante distraído y torpe, así que voy a tener que cuidar que no te mates por incompetente._

_El rubio arqueó las cejas ante eso, colocando rápidamente un gesto molesto mientras apretaba los puños dispuesto a lanzársele encima, pero siendo detenido por Sakura en un veloz movimiento._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres, bastardo? -rugió al instante- ¿Estás buscando pelea? _

_- Ya, Naruto, no exageres, no creo que sea para tanto -dijo Haruno, intentando ser un poco conciliadora-. _

_- Tú escuchaste lo que dijo de mí. _

_- No te enojes por eso, es una tontería. Si vamos a ser compañeros tenemos que llevarnos bien._

_Torciendo los labios casi en un puchero, el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que cruzarse de brazos mientras la chica le soltaba._

_- Aunque lo que dijiste fue malo -dijo entonces Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro- Podrías ser un poco más amable._

_- Me agradan las perras entrometidas como tú -fue la alegre respuesta de Sai-._

_Al escuchar semejante cosa, la ojiverde pareció sorprendida apenas unos segundos antes de que mostrarse furiosa, haciendo ahora ella un intento de lanzarse sobre su recién asignado compañero, pero fue detenida por Naruto quien de verdad tuvo que aplicar bastante fuerza para equipararse a la que la chica estaba utilizando para intentar liberarse. _

_- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? -rugió-._

_- ¡Sakura-chan, tranquila'ttebayo! -pidió Naruto -._

_El tal Sai únicamente continuó sonriendo, ante la mirada insidiosa de los otros dos adolescentes a quienes definitivamente no había caído en gracia._

_Y el olvidado Yamato, el supuesto jounnin a cargo de ellos, únicamente pudo quedarse en silencio, suspirando para sus adentros con cierta resignación. _

**Anexo XXXIX B**

_Permanecía enojado... pero enojado era poco, de verdad que se encontraba totalmente furibundo. Caminaba con los brazos tras su nuca, mirando una de las paredes compuesta de varias piedras que comúnmente se encontraban en la aldea. A su lado, Sakura caminaba silenciosamente, aunque mucho más tranquila que él, pues su molestia había menguado desde hacía un rato. _

_- ¡Ese tipejo es insoportable! -rugió Naruto, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio- ¡No sé por qué ese idiota tiene que ocupar el lugar de Sasuke! -bajó los brazos con cierta resignación, repentinamente desganado- Tres personas son suficientes para formar el equipo siete. _

_Sakura frunció suavemente el ceño, mirando hacia el frente ligeramente._

_- Es muy vulgar y odioso -respondió ella, girando ligeramente sus ojos hacia su costado, para observarlo- Pero creo que tiene cierto aire que me recuerda a Sasuke-kun... no sé, quizás es su rostro, su voz... _

_El ojiazul volteó a mirarla completamente sorprendido, para después negar enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_- ¡Claro que no! -respondió él con real ofensa en su voz- Sasuke tiene más estilo, más clase... ¡Argh! ¡Simplemente es mejor! _

_Y Naruto volvió a colocar los brazos tras su nuca, mientras Sakura dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. _

_- Creo que tienes razón -dijo Haruno- De alguna forma Sasuke-kun tiene más clase que Sai._

_- ¿Cómo qué "de alguna forma"? -replicó al instante el rubio- ¡Sasuke es mil veces mejor! _

_Sakura sonrió un poco más pero aquella afable sonrisa desapareció abruptamente de sus labios, mientras su mirada se endurecía y enfocaba sus ojos hacia otro lugar. _

_Por un momento se había olvidado de lo que sentía cuando se encontraba con Naruto, de aquella sensación de total traición que la embargaba pero justo en ese momento, luego de haberle escuchado defender a Sasuke de la comparación que ella le había hecho con Sai, a la kunoichi no le quedaba duda alguna de que el rubio lo decía porque seguramente, más que defender a un compañero de equipo -o hasta amigo, podría decirse- lo que se encontraba defendiendo era a su supuesto "novio". Ella simplemente seguía sin poder aceptarlo, sin hacerse a la idea de que el chico del que había estado enamorado desde niña, se encontrase en una relación con el otro chico que irónicamente, había dicho estar enamorado de ella. Era obvio que Sakura tenía todo el derecho del mundo de sentir que el Uzumaki la había traicionado de más de una forma, pues él sabía que ella se encontraba enamorada de Sasuke y además de ello, era Naruto quien siempre había estado rogando por su atención, tratando de conquistarla en vano. Y ahora, en esa historia de amores y desamores, ella fue la que salió sobrando. _

_Ino le había dicho que se lo tenía bien merecido. Que tal vez la vida quería darle una lección y que, como castigo por haber sido tan cruel con Naruto, era que ahora le tocaba ver como Sasuke y él estaban juntos. Ino se lo había tomado mejor que ella y había desistido de querer conquistar al moreno, pues no tenía caso, quizás si en el futuro Naruto y él se separaban, la Yamanaka buscaría una segunda oportunidad pero si eso no ocurría, entonces no iba a morirse por ello. _

_Desde luego, Sakura sabía que la rubia no amaba a Sasuke como ella lo amaba, de lo contrario entonces estaría sufriendo como la pelirrosa lo hacía. _

_Pero por otro lado, uno que no quería aceptar a pesar de que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, era que Sasuke y Naruto parecían tener algo... sincero. Que los dos se preocupaban honestamente por el bienestar del otro antes que del propio, que realmente parecían felices con su presencia mutua y que se comprendían a la perfección. Las peleas, las risas, las miradas cómplices y hasta la ridícula forma que tenían de insultarse más como un apodo amoroso que como un agravio personal. Todo eso insinuaba lo que Sasuke y Naruto en realidad no decían: que estaban enamorados. _

**Anexo XXXIX C**

_Leer pergaminos no era realmente lo suyo, en primera porque se aburría con mucha facilidad -de allí que odiase leer los borradores de Jiraiya- y a menos de que fuesen pergaminos con increíbles técnicas, entonces era tremendamente que fácil su atención se dispersase. Era por eso que estando en el bosque, leyendo pergaminos a orden de Tsunade, Naruto intentaba entender por qué se hallaban haciendo algo tan inútil en lugar de ponerse a entrenar, de hacer algo que pudiese ayudarlos -al menos en su caso- a mejorar, pues en su mente la prioridad era la de hacerse más fuerte, porque derrotar a Orochimaru era su siguiente meta. Normalmente lo sería el perseguir a Akatsuki, pero con Sasuke y su tonto equipo tras ellos, lo habían vetado totalmente. Jiraiya mandaba mensajes cada tercer día, de allí que no se sintiese tan inquieto pues el Uzumaki estaba al tanto en todo lo posible del bienestar de sus maestros y del idiota de su _ex_-novio... porque por alguna misteriosa razón, últimamente siempre que pensaba en Sasuke como su "novio" también pensaba en la curiosa palabra "ex". _

_Aburrido, dio un bufido y entonces desvió su mirada hacia Sai, quien se encontraba aparentemente concentrado en el texto que se hallaba leyendo. Ésta observación duró algunos segundos antes de que el moreno, sintiéndose claramente observado, levantó la vista._

_- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó sin expresión alguna-._

_Naruto torció ligeramente la boca, antes de suspirar._

_- Creo que tienen cierto parecido -murmuró de forma poco convencida- Sus voces también son algo similares -murmuró para sí mismo, ignorando completamente la anterior pregunta-._

_- Si continúas mirándome de ese modo, deberé de golpearte -dijo Sai sin tapujo alguno-. _

_Eso obtuvo una reacción automática en el rubio, quien lo miró airadamente poniéndose de pie, al igual que el ojinegro, quien lo hizo quizás de manera instintiva._

_- ¡Deja de hacer esos estúpidos comentarios! -gruñó levantando un puño de manera amenazadora- _'¡Ni hablar! ¡Definitivamente no se parece en nada a Sasuke!'_ -pensó-. _

_- No lo digo por ofender -respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente- Sólo que no puedo acostumbrarme a tu molesto carácter. _

_- ¡Eso es ofender! -gritó cruzándose de brazos- Sakura-chan tiene razón ¡Eres un imbécil!_

_- Naruto, es suficiente -intervino finalmente Yamato, quien se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos- Decir eso frente a tu jefe de equipo está mal. Estoy seguro de que Kakashi-san debió enseñarte que la confianza y el trabajo en equipo son lo más importante -dijo, sonando como si estuviese dando un solemne discurso- Es difícil creer que estabas en el mismo equipo que el admirable Kakashi-san._

_Naruto arqueó una ceja, antes de fruncir el ceño y señalar acusadoramente al moreno._

_- ¡Él problema es que él no es parte del equipo siete! -y de nuevo, indignadamente, se cruzó de brazos- El tercer miembro del equipo siete es Sasuke. Él sólo está aquí para reemplazarlo mientras regresa ¡Por eso me niego a aceptar a alguien así en el equipo! _

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Sai sonriera despreocupadamente._

_- Yo no veo ningún problema -dijo taimadamente- Sasuke se fue de Konoha porque tenía algo más importante que hacer. Con sus capacidades era obvio que permanecer aquí era una perdida de tiempo, especialmente en un equipo tan inferior. Él tenía mucha razón en dejarlos._

_Ante esas palabras Naruto entrecerró los ojos, con el enojo aumentando considerablemente. Sin embargo tan pronto como ese chispazo de furia apareció, asimismo se desvaneció, dejando al rubio sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta decente, mientras derrotado, bajaba la mirada con impotencia, pues sabía que lo que decía Sai era una verdad. Una maldita verdad con la cual lidiaba a cada momento en su cabeza. Una verdad que odiaba tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan patético y débil. _

_Al ver el semblante desalentado del rubio, por un momento, fugaz, Sakura se sintió bien, como si el sufrimiento del Uzumaki pudiese traerle alguna ventaja a ella, sin embargo, pronto recordó que aquella expresión desolada se parecía mucho a la que alguna vez ya había visto en Naruto, aquel día en que, para sorpresa de Kakashi y de ella, Sasuke había caído en un ataque provocado por el sello de Orochimaru. _

_Las palabras de Naruto fueron contundentes, llenas de rabia... y de dolor. Realmente había parecido muy afectado, como si el sufrimiento del moreno lo estuviese padeciendo el Uzumaki, o peor, como si fuese un padre a quien le han herido un hijo o... simplemente... alguien... alguien que ve que lo que más ama está siendo dañado, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. _

_- Yamato-taichou está en lo correcto -dijo ella, levantándose finalmente del pasto, sacudiendo brevemente sus ropas en un gesto casual- Trabajar en equipo es algo muy importante -caminó unos pasos, hasta ponerse frente al moreno- Naruto no te conoce mucho, Sai, así que fue muy grosero que te hablara de ese modo, me disculpo por él, así que por favor perdónalo -le pidió, mirándole con cierta suplica-. _

_Yamato suspiró apenas, claramente aliviado al ver un comportamiento más maduro en aquel peculiar equipo recientemente formado._

_- Está bien, no me ofendió -respondió Sai con despreocupación-._

_La pelirrosa también sonrió en respuesta._

_- Me alegro mucho -respondió ella-. _

_Y seguidamente, para sorpresa absoluta de todos los presentes, estampó fuertemente su puño contra el rostro de Sai, mandándolo automáticamente hacia unos metros lejos de ellos, estampándose contra el suelo._

_- A mí no necesitas perdonarme -dijo ella en respuesta, mirándolo ferozmente-. _

_Sai pasó tranquilamente el dorso de su mano en el sitio donde la kunoichi había dado su golpe._

_- Me engañaste sonriendo de esa forma -murmuró el moreno de manera bastante neutral-._

_- Tú no sabes nada de Sasuke-kun, de Naruto ni de mí -replicó la chica- Así que la próxima vez que digas algo malo de nosotros no voy a contenerme... Naruto y yo no somos tan inútiles como crees. _

_Tomándoselo de manera bastante afable, Sai comenzó a incorporarse. _

_- De acuerdo, no diré nada. Y voy a recordar también que una sonrisa falsa puede usarse de esa manera -dijo el moreno, volviendo a sonreír contra todo pronostico-._

_Sakura simplemente se cruzó de brazos, tratando de conservar su pose digna y superior, mientras que no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué había actuado de esa manera tan poco racional. Sin embargo, sabía que de tener que escoger, lo volvería a hacer pese a que no supiese explicar el motivo._

_Naruto por su parte, tan pasmado como estaba, apenas fue capaz de pensar que una parte de él sentía que había visto a la vieja Sakura, la que lo consideraba de alguna forma peculiar como su amigo. _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tengo como quince años que no actualizo, lo sé. Mis excusas son las mismas eternas de siempre: nada de inspiración, una vida problemática y demasiados traumas encima. Siendo franca me sorprende mucho haber sido capaz de terminar este capitulo, así que si fui capaz de escribir algo sin animo alguno tal vez no dentro de mucho escriba algo de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Para quienes aun no están enterados, en mi profile hay una nota importante respecto a mis fanfics, que habla acerca de algunos que voy a descontinuar temporalmente en pos de terminar otros. Igual para más información, les invito a que vayan a darle un vistazo a la pequeña notita que puse.

Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para intentar continuar con los dos fanfics con los cuales por el momento me he quedado, pero, no se quejen del contenido, porque con una musa muerta, mi inspiración de vacaciones infinitas y mi alma arrastrándose por el piso, lo que mejor me saldría escribir es el obituario del periódico y aun así, eso sería seguiría siendo algo demasiado alegre.

Sin embargo agradezco a todas esas personas que han esperado pacientemente por leer alguna de mis palabras, desde luego, ustedes se merecen más que una escritora patética, pero lamento mucho no poderles ofrecer algo mejor que eso. Aun así, de verdad espero que éste capítulo tuviese algo que les gustase o que pudiera justificar una ausencia tan larga y en realidad, inmerecida para ustedes.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. _"Ofrecer amistad a alguien que quiere amor, es como ofrecer un pan a quien muere de sed..._" —°¤:.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XXVI**

**S**e encontraba en ese estado que todo ser humano ha experimentado: entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. La mayor parte de él quería dormir, sin preocuparse de nada más, pero los ruidos a su alrededor lo estaban manteniendo alejado de esa posibilidad. Finalmente cuando sintió una presión en su hombro, fue que se vio arrastrado casi completamente al mundo consciente.

- Naruto -escuchó una voz- Naruto, es hora de irnos ¡Ya levanta!

Frunciendo el ceño, se giró hacia su lado izquierdo, nada conforme con haber sido sacado de la comodidad del sueño de tan poco delicada manera. Conteniendo un bostezo, abrió los ojos, buscando enfocar bien la vista, pese a que ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse la claridad del amanecer. La primera imagen con la cual se topó, fue con la de un rostro que bien conocía; unos ojos verdes lo observaban casi con aburrimiento.

- Ya era hora de que te despertaras.

El rubio parpadeó un poco, con notoria confusión.

- ¿Sakura-chan? -preguntó, de forma extrañada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura lo miró con cierta irritación.

- ¿Cómo qué, qué hago aquí? Estoy despertándote, cuando tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como levantar el campamento.

Las palabras de la chica únicamente le trajeron más confusión, sin embargo, no fue nada comparado a como se sintió cuando esta vez, dejó de enfocarse en ella y observó a su alrededor, sintiendo que se quedaba paralizado, porque ciertamente, estaban en un campamento... en lo que definitivamente parecía ser un bosque. Naruto se enderezó con brusquedad, parpadeando profusamente sin salir de su estopor.

¿Qué demonios?... Sí ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él en un campamento con Sakura? ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? La noche anterior, como de costumbre, se había ido a la cama en compañía de Sasuke, en el Barrio Uchiha ¿Y ahora estaba en medio de los arboles? ¿De qué se trataba esto?

- No te quedes allí como tonto, levántate y ayúdame. Yamato-taichou ha ido a inspeccionar el área y Sai fue a llenar nuestras provisiones de agua. Nos toca el campamento a nosotros, así que deja de bobear, no voy a hacerlo todo sola.

Durante el pequeño monólogo de la ojiverde, Naruto no había podido hacer otra cosa más que mirarla en silencio. Aun ahora se encontraba sin palabras, porque francamente no sabía qué responder a lo que había escuchado, porque de verdad, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Incluso la apariencia de Sakura no hacía otra cosa más que contribuir a su confusión; su cabello rosado se encontraba extremadamente corto -¿A dónde había ido la larga trenza con la cual usualmente peinaba su cabello?-, no traía puesto tampoco su uniforme de jounnin-médico y en lugar de eso, se encontraba vistiendo unas ropas que pese a todo, no le eran desconocidas al Uzumaki, sí, estaba seguro que le eran familiares... se parecían bastante a las ropas que había visto...

_A las que había visto en los recuerdos del otro Naruto..._

En ese momento el blondo casi soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, porque además de no comprender qué rayos estaba sucediendo, comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente de toda esa extraña situación.

Fue sólo en ese momento y sólo en ése, cuando se percató de otra cosa, que incluso parecía absurda por no haberla notado apenas abrió los ojos. Con urgencia llevó su mano derecha hacia su estomago, buscando tocar su acostumbrada redondez...

... pero la palma de su mano se encontró únicamente con su vientre plano, completamente liso.

Una brutal sensación de miedo lo recorrió completamente, sintiendo que se asfixiaba mientras su mano se movía frenéticamente por todo su estomago, hasta que sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de la ropa. Un temblor incontrolable se apoderó de su cuerpo y en sus ojos azules apareció un terror completamente visible.

- S-Saku-ra -murmuró prácticamente castañeando los dientes- ¿D-Dónde es-tá?

La chica lo miró obviamente confundida.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó extrañada-.

Naruto murmuró la respuesta, tan inaudiblemente que pareció que sus labios sólo se habían movido sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Naruto ¿Qué te sucede? -la molestia que había parecido tener hacía unos momentos ahora había sido sustituida por la preocupación-.

El rubio volvió a hablar, pero para la chica parecieron ser sólo balbuceos, porque seguía mostrándose confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? -volvió a decir insegura- Me estás asustando... y... y como sea una broma te juro que voy a golpearte tan fuerte como pueda.

Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si prácticamente se estuviese ahogando y entonces, de manera inesperada, se levantó de manera violenta, luciendo como un animal salvaje acorralado.

- **¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

El grito del rubio fue feroz y claro, haciendo que la chica retrocediera con sorpresa, casi tropezando.

- ¿Qué? -prácticamente chilló ella-.

Naruto se sentía completamente enfermo, incapaz de dejar de temblar. Nunca en toda su vida el terror lo había embargado de esa manera y sentía que las piernas no podrían sostenerlo por demasiado, la angustia que se había apoderado de él era inhumana y oprimía su pecho dolorosamente, como si tratara de impedir que respirara, cosa que estaba funcionando, porque el aire parecía ser insuficiente, como si cada vez llegase menos a sus pulmones. Una punzada oprimía su pecho y sentía un fuerte vuelco en su estomago... su estomago vacío.

Y estaba mal... su estomago no debía de estar vacío, sintiéndose tan monstruosamente hueco, provocando que el dolor que sentía fuese acrecentándose más y más.

- Mi... bebé -susurró con los labios temblándole- Mi bebé...

Sakura ahora si se mostraba más asustada que confundida, negando con la cabeza pero sin ser capaz de decir cosa alguna.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé? -gritó el ojiazul, casi atragantándose con sus palabras- ¡¿Dónde está?

Y el infernal dolor que estaba sintiendo se estaba mezclando con una rabia insensata.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -entre gimoteó Sakura- ¿Cuál bebé?

Las dos últimas palabras de la pelirrosa tuvieron la enorme fuerza necesaria como para apagar completamente la furia que estaba naciendo en Naruto, dejando entonces que la angustia se adueñara de todo. Incapaz de continuar de pie, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando un grito que parecía ser en mitad dolor y mitad desesperación.

Lo que sea que estuviese pasando no podía ser cierto... debía ser una broma enferma, una pesadilla terrible, un genjutsu o... ¡O cualquier otra cosa horrenda! Porque sencillamente no ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No!

Su hijo, su bebé... su niño, no estaba... ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera esfumado? ¿Por qué Sakura negaba su existencia? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No, no era posible que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, no... era una pesadilla, en cualquier momento todo eso se acabaría, se alejaría de ese espantoso sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño, un sueño retorcido.

Conteniendo un sollozo, Naruto alzó la vista hasta fijar su desolada mirada en Sakura, quien lo observaba atónita, como si en aquel momento estuviese observando a Naruto posesionado por el Kyuubi y completamente descontrolado.

- T-Trae a Sasuke -musitó desconsoladamente- Por favor, Sakura, tráelo -imploró trémulamente- ¡Trae a Sasuke!

Si era posible, la expresión de la chica acrecentó esa mezcla de confusión, miedo y consternación que ya tenía. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron y en cambio, negó con la cabeza, como si el rubio le hubiese hablado en un lenguaje desconocido para ella.

Y Naruto no comprendía por qué se estaba quedando allí, sin moverse, viéndolo sufrir sin hacer nada, sin apresurarse a buscar a Sasuke ¿Qué acaso ella no entendía lo mucho que en ese momento lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

- ¡Ve, Sakura! ¡Ve por Sasuke! -y su tono estaba ya comenzando a rayar en la histeria-.

Los ojos verdes de la chica en ese momento se inundaron de lágrimas, mientras que cautelosamente avanzaba dos pasos hacia él.

- Naruto, por favor, cálmate -suplicó con un tono de voz sumamente suave- No sé qué tienes... pero voy a ayudarte ¿Sí? Sólo cálmate... todo va a estar bien.

Respirando agitadamente, de manera dolorosa, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató ferozmente de concentrarse en lo que Sakura estaba balbuceando.

Calmarse, sí… tenía que calmarse... todo tenía una explicación... sí, una buena explicación, todo iba a estar bien. Todo estaría bien, sí, porque lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no tenía sentido, pero si se calmaba las cosas mejorarían, porque aquello no debería ser otra cosa más que un horrible malentendido o quizás, una broma cruel. Pero al final todo volvería a la normalidad, todo cobraría sentido... sí, eso tenía que pasar. Si se calmaba, seguro las cosas empezarían a esclarecerse y dejarían de ser una locura.

Pasados unos momentos, pareció que Sakura encontró el valor de comenzar a hablar, aunque en su rostro podía vislumbrarse fácilmente la turbación que seguramente se encontraba sintiendo.

- Yo... -comenzó, deteniéndose, cerrando los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, como si buscase qué decir- Creo que... que tuviste un mal sueño ¿Verdad? -cuestionó con notable esperanza en su tono de voz- Estás un poco confundido ¿Sí? Pero está bien, Naruto, no te preocupes... estás conmigo, con Sai y con Yamato-taichou. Todo está bien.

El rubio trataba de escucharla, de verdad. Intentaba incluso que las palabras de la chica tuviesen algún significado, algo que explicara esa bizarra situación en la que se hallaba, que le diesen al menos alguna pista, algo que le dijese qué por alguna razón, había perdido la memoria de los hechos que lo habían llevado a estar allí, en el bosque, con Sakura, en lugar de encontrarse en su hogar, con su esposo.

- Sé... sé que... que... -y Sakura entrecerró los ojos con notable aflicción- Que lo de Sasuke-kun te ha... afectado mucho, créeme, nos ha afectado a todos, pero te prometo que vamos a encontrarlo... que lo traeremos de regreso y las cosas volverán a ser como antes, como cuando éramos sólo nosotros tres y Kakashi-sensei... te juro que voy a poner más de mi parte para que lo hallemos, así que no te preocupes ¿Bien? Yo estoy contigo y al final Sasuke-kun también estará con nosotros, lo vamos a traer de vuelta a Konoha.

Y con eso, todo cobró significado. Un significado profundamente desgarrador y grotesco.

No... no... era imposible que eso estuviese pasando, no, simplemente no. Había enloquecido, sí ¡Eso era! ¡Estaba alucinando! ¡Delirando! Porque de ninguna manera era posible que ese macabro escenario fuese real. Estaba atrapado en una locura completamente demencial y enferma ¡Loco, completamente loco!

Y totalmente incapaz de pensar coherentemente, ni siquiera en las tormentosas emociones que lo asfixiaban, Naruto simplemente se levantó violentamente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir, sin ser siquiera consciente de a dónde iba, de las cosas que lo rodeaban o siquiera de los aparatosos gritos de Sakura, llamándolo desesperadamente, perdiéndose cada vez más conforme se alejaba.

Corrió desaforadamente, sin ver los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino y que salvaba por mera inercia, pues su visión prácticamente se había nublado e incluso, únicamente era capaz de escuchar un ensordecedor zumbido. Por un momento se olvidó de sí mismo, de quién era o dónde estaba, como si hubiese caído en un poderoso trance mental, que al final fue roto cuando tropezó y fui a dar de lleno toscamente al suelo. Pero ésta vez fue incapaz de volverse a incorporar, pues no tenía energía siquiera como para levantar el rostro... estaba tan cansado, se sentía tan débil y sin embargo, mientras sus pensamientos se esclarecían, mientras aquel inaguantable dolor comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho, encontró la fuerza suficiente como para comenzar a llorar, gritando tan fuerte como podía contra el suelo, temblando y retorciéndose en la que era realmente una verdadera agonía. Porque sentía como si se estuviese muriendo, porque rogaba que eso realmente sucediera en aquel mismo instante, ya que la muerte era sin duda alguna mejor que afrontar aquella horrorosa realidad.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Con verdadera preocupación, Sasuke hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces: le dio una bofetada a su esposo.

Y eso cumplió su cometido, porque instantáneamente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al mismo tiempo en el que se incorporaba rudamente de la cama, respirando agitadamente. Había una mezcla de miedo y desorientación en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos desorbitados se paseaban por la habitación sin ningún signo de reconocimiento.

- Naruto -lo llamó firmemente, agarrándolo del brazo izquierdo- Tenías una pesadilla.

No era la primera vez que ese escenario ocurría, de hecho, en realidad ésta resultaba ser la tercera ocasión en la cual el ojiazul despertaba a mitad de la noche, a causa de un mal sueño. Como era de suponerse, esos sueños desagradables se presentaron por primera vez algunos días después de que el rubio hubiese tenido aquel inesperado incidente que de alguna manera, había conectado sus pensamientos con los que eran sin duda alguna, los recuerdos del _otro_ Naruto. Sin embargo, en las ocasiones anteriores Sasuke no había tenido la necesidad de llegar a algo más que sacudirlo para poder despertarlo.

Naruto, por su parte, trataba inconscientemente de controlar su acelerada respiración, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo que su mente organizara el caos que momentáneamente se había apoderado de ella y esta vez, fuese realmente capaz de hacer una clara diferencia entre el sueño y la realidad. Y a pesar de lo sentía perfectamente en su complexión, aun así, se llevó rápidamente las manos hacia su estomago, suspirando hondamente con notorio alivio cuando se encontró con su vientre redondeado. Comenzó a temblar un poco, sintiendo el conocido picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, pero se resistió completamente a echarse a llorar, pese a que realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Había sido completamente horrible e infinitamente doloroso el haber experimentado la perdida de su hijo, aunque hubiese sido por unos oníricos y perturbadores momentos. Y ahora que se encontraba despierto, era capaz de distinguir perfectamente que lo anteriormente vivido hubo sido sólo un desdichado sueño. Ojalá hubiese sido capaz de ser consciente de eso mientras dormía, así seguramente no habría sido presa de tan horribles emociones, creyendo que toda aquella pesadilla era una espantosa verdad.

- ¿Naruto? -le llamó Sasuke a su lado, aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo- ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke estaba allí... oh, benditas fueran todas las deidades del mundo y cualquier otro ser sobrenatural, sólo por el hecho de que Sasuke, su esposo, se encontraba allí.

Y aun quería soltarse a llorar, porque Naruto estaba totalmente feliz de que lo anterior no hubiese sido más que una ilusión engañosa de su mente, una jugarreta del sueño, cruel y falsa.

- Fue... horrible -susurró finalmente el jinchuuriki, a media voz-.

Escuchar al blondo hablar hizo que el Uchiha pudiese calmarse un poco, pues los momentos que había permanecido callado, ajeno a todo, le habían hecho pensar que la situación podría ser más seria.

Desde que eran niños, el tema de Naruto y su mente era algo... "delicado". No porque fuese alguna especie de demente con desequilibrios mentales, sino porque tenía que lidiar con la influencia de Kyuubi sobre él, quien nunca había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tomar cualquier momento de debilidad del rubio para poder apoderarse del control sobre su cuerpo. Momentos así habían sido tan comunes que Sasuke -con el inevitable humor negro que tenía-, los había bautizado como: "Kyuubi se alocó otra vez, trae el bozal". Naturalmente, eso había sido años atrás, pues ahora el control que Naruto tenía sobre el zorro era tan magistral que simplemente a su voluntad y en tan solo unos segundos, era capaz de dejar que Kyuubi tomase control de su cuerpo, sin correr riesgo alguno de que el bijuu causara un desastre. No era tampoco una habilidad que fuese únicamente de Naruto Uzumaki, porque ciertamente Gaara -y también el jinchuuriki del bijuu de ocho colas- eran capaces de realizar dicha "hazaña". Así que Sasuke no había tenido que preocuparse en mucho tiempo de que el zorro pudiese controlar al Uzumaki, al menos hasta hacía poco, cuando sucedió aquel incidente con el chackra de Kyuubi de era visible solamente para los Hyuuga y para Naruto.

Lo ocurrido con las visiones "del otro mundo", era obviamente algo que debía tomarse con mucha seriedad, sobre todo desde el punto de vista de la estabilidad mental del rubio. Existía la posibilidad de que todo aquel suceso pudiese darle al zorro de las nueve colas el poder suficiente como para querer escapar, pese a que desde hacía años la relación que Naruto y él mantenían era una bastante civilizada.

- Creí... creí que... -pero Naruto fue incapaz de decir algo más, antes de ahogar un lamento-.

El moreno no sabía con exactitud a lo qué se refería el otro, pero si tenía una buena idea de lo que posiblemente involucraba aquel reciente y desagradable sueño. Sin duda era algo que estaba relacionado con "el mundo de las maravillas" al cual pertenecía _Sasuke_.

- Hey -le llamó con mesura- Tranquilo... sólo fue un sueño.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese responder algo, el ojinegro estiró ambos brazos, rodeándolo con ellos y atrayéndolo hacia él, girando su propio torso para poder lograr que su esposo recargarse la cabeza sobre su hombro. Realmente tal acción era bastante cotidiana, pues luego de que ambos hubiesen pasado años sirviendo como punto de apoyo para el otro -en aquella misma posición-, los dos estaban perfectamente acostumbrados; lo cual resultaba ser otra de esas pequeñas ironías de la vida, si se tenía en cuenta que cuando eran niños, Sasuke apenas y si podía soportar el hecho de que Naruto le pasase el brazo alrededor del cuello, de manera amistosa.

- Pero... fue tan... real... -murmuró el rubio, incapaz de despegar sus manos de su vientre, donde se mantenían firmes, como si quisiera asegurarse de que con ello su bebé no desaparecería de la nada- Estaba... estaba en un bosque y Sakura-chan también estaba allí y todo era tan raro porque yo no sabía qué había pasado y... el bebé no estaba -decir esas palabras le costó más de lo que se pudo escuchar- Y Sakura-chan decía que me calmara, que estaba confundido y cuando le dije que fuera a buscarte... ella se quedó allí, sin hacer nada y después me dijo... me dijo que iba a esforzarse más por traerte de regreso... a Konoha -entreabrió apenas un poco los ojos, que estaban acuosos pero que aun así, no habían formado ni una sola lágrima- Y entonces lo entendí... creí... de verdad creí que era real, que estaba allí, que te habías ido con Orochimaru... que no crecimos juntos, que no había ningún hijo, que esto de alguna forma no era cierto... no era cierto...

Naruto calló, porque realmente no quería seguir hablando de ese sueño tan perverso, que sin duda alguna le había enseñado un miedo que ni siquiera creyó poseer. El "otro mundo" jamás le había parecido tan amenazador y oscuro hasta que realmente lo había "vivido" y ahora más que nunca podía hacer perfectamente una distinción entre su propia realidad y la otra. ¡Y por todos los infiernos! Naruto de verdad era un bastardo totalmente afortunado y hasta bendecido, porque si no hubiese sido por aquel "algo" que hizo que Sasuke se quedase -aun y cuando lo había derrotado y ya nada lo detenía-, seguramente no existiría mucha diferencia entre lo que vivía el _otro_ _Naruto_ y lo que él vivía. Eso francamente era aterrador y digno de estar en sus pesadillas, como acababa de quedar sentado.

- Esto fue peor que cuando vi los recuerdos de mi otro yo -y se sentía repentinamente tan cansado que no quería mover ni un solo músculo- Es decir... sentí como si hubiera vivido esos recuerdos... pero esta pesadilla... esta pesadilla me hizo creer que esos recuerdos eran mi vida y que lo que de verdad viví nunca pasó...

En honor a la verdad, no era la intención de Sasuke el sólo quedarse callado, escuchando. En realidad estaba intentando encontrar alguna cosa buena que responder; palabras que pudiesen reconfortar a su pareja luego de haber construido en su mente el panorama en el cual aquella pesadilla se desarrolló y también, en cómo había influido en las emociones del rubio. Así que el seguir callado una vez que el Uzumaki también había guardado silencio, no era algo que el ex-ANBU hubiese hecho realmente a propósito. Si servía como algún consuelo, había comenzado a acariciar los cabellos dorados de su consorte mientras que, como no podía ser de otra forma, intentaba estructurar un buen "discurso" para esa inusual situación.

Antes de que el ojinegro pudiese decir algo, Naruto dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro.

- ¿Sabes? No creo que esto sea muy sano -dijo, con la sombra de lo que parecía ser algo de humor en la voz- Si Obaa-chan se entera ahora sí va a pensar que estoy loco y va a mandar a todos los ANBU detrás de mí y voy a terminar en una celda -e inconscientemente sonrió apenas- Sé que ése era su plan cuando le dije que nos íbamos a casar.

Pese a la situación, el Uchiha encontró aquel comentario lo suficientemente bueno como para sonreír. Porque nunca había sido un secreto que Tsunade le tenía cierta aversión sin ninguna buena aparente razón; aunque la teoría del moreno era que la Hokage siempre lo había visto como una mala influencia para el Uzumaki y que desde luego, jamás lo había "aprobado" como su pareja. ¿Qué se podía esperar de la sannin? Después de todo tampoco era precisamente un secreto el hecho de que la rubia le tenía un enorme cariño a Naruto, casi como si se tratase de un hijo para ella.

- Deberías preocuparte menos de la vieja y más de que yo posiblemente te mande a dormir a la habitación de invitados.

Era cierto que esas palabras no formaban para nada parte del "discurso" tranquilizador que había estado intentando armar, pero ya que el pelirrubio había dado la pauta para aligerar la seriedad y tensión de aquel momento, el ojinegro no iba a desaprovecharlo.

- Convertimos la habitación de invitados en la habitación del bebé -respondió quedamente-.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó casualmente, como si desconociera ése hecho- Entonces ya es hora de que cambiemos de casa, necesitamos una más grande.

- Sí, porque cuando nazca el bebé no vamos a caber los cuatro aquí -y esta vez sonrió con toda la intención- Tu ego ocupa tres habitaciones sólo para él.

Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos, antes de fruncir el ceño y darle una muy suave palmada en la cabeza a su esposo, que provocó que el rubio diera una breve risa.

- Tenía semanas esperando la oportunidad para poder decir ese chiste'ttebayo -confesó, cerrando los ojos y suspirando nuevamente-.

De estar en diferentes circunstancias, el moreno seguramente habría soltado un bufido ante lo dicho por el otro. Contrariamente a eso, tomó a Naruto por los hombros, separando de él para seguidamente acunar su rostro entre sus manos, manteniéndolo a la altura ideal para poder observar cada detalle y que a su vez el ojiazul pudiese mirarlo perfectamente.

Aunque la oscuridad los rodeaba, la visión de ambos -entrenada por el obvio hecho de que eran shinobis- estaba perfectamente adaptada, así que no necesitaban que hubiese luna llena y toda una gama de estrellas brillando en el cielo, para que ellos pudiesen diferenciar lo que estaba a su alrededor en las sombras. Por eso, el distinguir perfectamente los ojos del otro no representaba ningún problema.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó entonces Sasuke, luego de que un indeterminado tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiese movido o dicho algo-.

- Eso creo -respondió- No, espera -agregó velozmente- Sí es mucho mejor -y bajó un poco la mirada- Gracias... por estar aquí. Sé que no me estás haciendo ningún favor, pero de verdad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo. Gracias, Sasuke.

El moreno permaneció en silencio, pese a que en ese momento realmente tenía muchas cosas que quería expresar, sin embargo no dijo nada y en cambio en medio del silencio recién formado, acarició con los pulgares de sus manos las mejillas marcadas del ojiazul, moviendo después las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente, en un muy ligero esbozo de sonrisa.

- Usuratonkachi -le llamó con palpable afecto- Yo soy el que debería estar agradeciéndote.

Y ante la expresión confusa del otro, Sasuke soltó finalmente su rostro para tomar las manos de Naruto con las suyas, guiándolas hacia su bien conocido vientre voluminoso.

- Verás -comenzó con aquel tono suyo que era completamente solemne y que llamaba a la serenidad- Hace unos años, pensaba irme de esta aldea porque realmente necesitaba hacerme más fuerte y aquí no había nada que pudiera ayudarme con eso. Así se decidí irme a buscar ese poder que me hacía falta y créeme, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para obtenerlo, incluso vender mi propia vida a cambio.

El rubio realmente se encontraba escuchando con total atención, al grado de que incluso fácilmente se había olvidado de sus angustiosas inquietudes previas, para centrarse únicamente en el amado sonido de la voz de Sasuke, quien había bajado la vista hacia sus manos mientras continuaba con su peculiar relato.

- La verdad, salir de la aldea fue demasiado fácil al igual que el resto de mi camino, hasta que, en cierto valle en particular, un compañero de mi equipo me alcanzó, gritando como un loco y tratando de detenerme -sin saber por qué, ante esa frase, Naruto se tensó ligeramente- Comprenderás que en ese momento lo único que quería era realmente matarlo, porque él era una de las razones por las cuales me estaba yendo... ese torpe idiota se estaba haciendo más fuerte que yo y no podía permitirlo.

Aquellas palabras sonaban bastante conocidas y el jinchuuriki estaba seguro que ya anteriormente habían tratado aquel tema, sin embargo, eso no disminuía ni un poco el interés que estaba prestando.

- Terminamos peleándonos y admito que fue una pelea digna de contarse... ya sabes, técnicas asombrosas, ríos de sangre, poderes demoniacos liberados, ataques mortales -el tono con el cual lo estaba diciendo era tan casual que rayaba incluso en el cinismo- Pero al final, obviamente yo gané -y sin duda alguna, la arrogancia estaba presente en sus palabras- Lo cual no es raro porque era de esperarse.

Casi por inercia Naruto estuvo a punto de revirar los ojos.

- Así que allí estaba yo, bajo la lluvia y más herido de lo que podía sentir... ya nada se interponía en mi camino, era libre de irme -paró unos segundos en su narración, como si quisiera seguir pensando mejor sus palabras- Y allí estaba él en el suelo, frente a mí, inconsciente... creo que fue algo ridículo que en ese momento me fallaran las piernas, porque caí arrodillado casi sobre él... -por alguna razón Naruto contuvo el aliento inconscientemente- No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero, cuando me di cuenta, ya había decidido quedarme -y en un gesto casual, pasó sus dedos por el cabello dorado del otro- Si él no hubiese intentado detenerme, yo no estaría aquí en este momento.

Con eso, el inicial agradecimiento inesperado de Sasuke cobraba un completo sentido para el rubio, quien sólo pudo atinar a parpadear pronunciadamente, sin decir nada pues pronto el Uchiha continuó hablando.

- Todo lo que tengo en este momento es porque hace algunos años, él luchó contra mí y sin saberlo, me salvó de mí mismo.

Irremediablemente una sonrisa se creó en los labios del ojiazul, mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

- _Teme_ -dijo cariñosamente- Tú fuiste el que quiso quedarse, yo no hice la diferencia.

Y eso estaba más que claro, teniendo en cuenta que en el mundo de _Sasuke_ las cosas habían pasado exactamente igual, con la enorme diferencia de que _Uchiha_ había tomado la elección de irse, por lo tanto era claro que Naruto Uzumaki para nada era un punto clave.

- Para mí sí lo hiciste, así que si no quieres que comencemos a discutir sobre quién debería a agradecerle a quién, te sugiero que te calles y aceptes todo como está.

- Yo también te quiero, Sasuke -y usó el tono sarcástico tan bien conocido entre ellos-.

El pelinegro bien pudo darse por bien servido al notar el cambio en la actitud de otro, que era precisamente lo que estaba buscando luego de que aquella conversación nocturna hubiese comenzado.

- ¿Crees que de verdad pueda suceder? -formuló la pregunta tan pronto apareció en sus pensamientos- Que yo... enloquezca con todo esto y me convierta en un peligro.

- No digas estupideces -respondió mordazmente tan rápidamente como se había molestado al escuchar esas palabras- Es normal que tengas pesadillas. Yo las tuve al principio cuando utilicé el Sharingan para merodear en la mente de _Sasuke_. Tú has pasado por algo un tanto más complicado, pero no vas a enloquecer... bueno, no más de lo que siempre has estado, de todas formas.

Que Naruto lo golpease en el hombro después de ese comentario, no resultó para nada sorpresivo.

Tal vez era gracias a todo lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su esposo, pero un pensamiento saltó por sobre otros, haciendo que momentáneamente el rubio enmudeciera. No era que jamás hubiese notado el hecho de que Sasuke había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, pero en ese momento por alguna razón, aquel razonamiento apareció con la misma fuerza de una revelación.

Volviendo a aquel Sasuke cuyo único objetivo era el de vengarse, que parecía odiar a todos a su alrededor y que era incapaz de permitirse sentir algo como amor. Sin embargo años después, allí lo tenía, con la suficiente paciencia para confortarlo luego de haberlo despertado a media noche y aun así, conservar el humor suficiente como para bromear. Tras de todo eso existía un trasfondo enorme, que partía de aquel Sasuke, solitario, resentido con la vida y retraído, hasta llegar a ese Sasuke que había dejado los días de soledad, que tenía actual esperanza en los días venideros y que podía decir que verdaderamente era feliz. Todo eso era más que suficiente como para que Naruto se sintiese alegre, ya que por más terribles que pudiesen ser esos amargos sueños, o los vistazos a _"vidas alternas"_, aun así, tenía algo borraba cualquiera de esas cosas: tenía a Sasuke.

- Eso lo sé -dijo el Uzumaki con aparente resignación- Sé que estoy loco, porque esa es la única explicación que tengo para haber dicho que sí quería ser tu novio. En serio, Sasuke ¿Todo para entrenar y ser más fuerte? Sí, claro y Kyuubi siempre ha sido bueno. Ya que estás contando verdades admítelo, querías aprovecharte de mí, dattebayo.

El moreno arqueó una ceja de manera elegante ante la "acusación", dejando en su rostro una expresión bastante neutra, que sin embargo, pronto se transformó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No voy a negar que sí me aproveché -aceptó, acentuando aun más su sonrisa- Y en muchas maneras -agregó descaradamente- Pero deberías alegrarte, mira a donde nos llevó todo... además, no es como si realmente hubieras puesto mucha resistencia desde el principio, que yo recuerde. Comenzaste a cooperar desde el momento en que dijiste que no ibas a besarme.

En cierta forma era algo lindo que Sasuke recordarse que, efectivamente, la forma en la cual Naruto aceptó fue precisamente aclarando que no iba a besarlo -y ya que estaba, tampoco abrazarlo o tomarlo de la mano-; pero, teniendo en cuenta que el moreno lo estaba diciendo de esa forma increíblemente autosuficiente y altanera que tanto odiaba el jinchuuriki, era obvio que no podía quedarse sin replicar.

- No empieces, Sasuke -le advirtió con mesura- O voy a enseñarte lo cooperativo que puedo ser mientras te echo de la casa.

Sasuke no quiso ni intentó reprimir la corta risa que escapó de su boca, porque realmente todo había dado un giro cómico que no podía ignorarse. Y al notar que su pareja estaba por replicar exaltadamente como bien era su costumbre, volvió entonces a tomar su rostro con ambas manos y ésta vez, antes de que cualquier otra cosa fuese dicha, juntó sus labios y el silencio reinó. El mismo Naruto sabía que aquella era la desvergonzada manera que el moreno siempre usaba para callarlo, pero no podía molestarse, porque besar a su pareja era algo que sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiese hecho ya, siempre lo encontraba como algo agradable a lo que no tenía deseos de renunciar, aun cuando fuese usado como una táctica zalamera de su esposo. Sin preocuparse de más, cerró los ojos y por tiempo indefinido lo único en lo que puso atención en sus lenguas acariciándose con la confianza de años y sus labios moviéndose con obvia experiencia.

Al separarse, lo primero que hizo el Uchiha fue incitar a su esposo a volver a recostarse cosa a la que no se opuso el rubio y una vez que ambos consiguieron volverse a acomodar, Naruto cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente, deseando que ningún sueño semejante al recién vivido volviese a hacerse presente, pero si ese era el caso, podría dejarlo pasar simplemente por el hecho de que siempre que despertaba de un mal sueño, la presencia de Sasuke le reconfortaba lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, tanto las que verdaderamente le pertenecían a él, como las que eran de su "alter-ego".

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

_Sasuke_ esperaba que de un momento a otro, el rubio frente a él fuese a decirle que estaba bromeando. Pero no, en cambio, Naruto, con sus recién cumplidos ocho meses de embarazo, se limitó a sonreír como el idiota que definitivamente era mientras agitaba frente a su rostro el par de cascabeles atados a un hilo rojo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

- No hablarás en serio -dijo finalmente el _moreno_-.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, comenzando a juguetear con los cascabeles.

- Te dije que íbamos a ayudarte con lo del entrenamiento... pues bien, como miembro del equipo siete, tienes que pasar esta prueba. De lo contrario, no hay entrenamiento.

El _Uchiha_ inspiró aire con lentitud, como intentando relajarse, pues no quería sobresaltarse demasiado pronto. A su lado, Sasuke no ayudaba demasiado, sonriendo con tanta altanería que estaba seguro que era capaz de sobrepasarlo a él mismo.

- Anda, _Sasuke_ -dijo el pelilargo con un tono deliberadamente conciliador- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

No, definitivamente no se iba a poner a pelear por eso. Debía de concentrarse en que aquella estúpida imposición pues era su prioridad por el momento. No se encontraba en el bosque a temprana hora de la mañana para ponerse inestable, ocupando su mente con esos pensamientos de remordimiento que últimamente lo venían atacando sin piedad alguna. No, ahora estaba allí porque tenía una nueva meta... porque detrás de todos sus magistrales errores, aun así, seguía siendo débil. Y aunque sus puntos de vista hubiesen cambiado -y de alguna forma también lo que buscaba alcanzar-, aun así el ser inferior en poderío era algo que continuaba representando un obstáculo.

Y debía remediarlo, pues quizás aquel podría ser el comienzo para poder tratar de enmendar sus equivocaciones.

- Lo tomo -dijo sin animo alguno- ¿Cuánto tiempo hay?

- Soy muy bueno -respondió despreocupadamente Naruto- Así que te daré hasta antes del anochecer.

- ¿Y podrás soportarlo? -cuestionó irónicamente _Sasuke_-.

El blondo volvió a sonreír confiadamente y entonces procedió a arrojar los cascabeles hacia la dirección en la que estaba su consorte, quien los tomó con un gesto perezoso.

- Sasuke me va a ayudar... ya sabes, esto de estar embarazado no me sirve para éstas cosas.

_Sasuke_ entrecerró los ojos, pues francamente creía que lo último que necesitaba era tener que enfrentarse con el otro moreno, no sin haber tenido al menos antes de la oportunidad de medir sus habilidades. Desde luego, no era que se subestimara a sí mismo, pero estaba consciente de que aquel par ocultaba mucho de sí. No era solamente porque siempre se la pasaran alardeando de sus capacidades, sino porque en el tiempo que había convivido con ellos, había sido capaz de notar pequeños detalles en el uso de sus técnicas y del chackra que eran bastante reveladores. Ambos daban la impresión de tener un control tan grande de sí mismos que parecían darse el lujo de juguetear con sus habilidades.

Bien, ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta de comprobarlo por él mismo, aunque fuera únicamente con solo uno de ellos.

- Hey, _Sasuke-chan_, tengo algo para ti.

El _Uchiha_ entrecerró los ojos, pues poca gracia le hacía que ahora su insoportable "gemelo" se decidiese a llamarlo de la misma forma que el Kakashi de ese lugar. Sasuke se aproximó a él y le extendió un objeto que el _moreno_ había notado apenas lo había visto. Era Kusanagi, su espada. No había sabido de ella desde hacía meses, pues como era natural, se la habían confiscado. El que ahora se la entregaran quería decir dos cosas: una era que definitivamente aquel entrenamiento iba con toda la seriedad del mundo, y dos, que a ninguno de aquel par parecía preocuparle de lo que pudiese ser capaz ahora que tenía su espada de regreso.

Ceremoniosamente el _pelinegro_ la tomó, mirándola con cierta nostalgia por el montón de recuerdos que aquella katana le traía, sin embargo, rápidamente se deshizo de esas emociones, porque en aquel momento debía de conservar la cabeza fría y centrarse. Prontamente la ajustó a su cintura, dejándola lista para ser desenfundada en el momento que fuese necesario.

- Bien, parece que ya no nos falta nada -dijo Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos- Las reglas son las mismas que la primera vez, tienes que obtener uno de los cascabeles o... te dejamos fuera del equipo y sin almuerzo.

La burla en las palabras de Sasuke era tan notoria que el otro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrecerrar los ojos en un gesto de advertencia.

- No creo que haga falta decírtelo... pero si intentas pasarte de listo no voy a dudar en matarte -dijo casi con aire distraído el Uchiha- Y sería una pena, luego de todas las molestias que nos hemos tomado por ti ¿Eh?

- Y si tú no dejas de parlotear tampoco voy a dudar en matarte... y sería una pena, luego de todas las molestias que has tenido para vivir tu cuentito de hadas ¿Eh?

Naruto realmente lo intentó pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo que ambos morenos lo mirasen con rostros poco amables. Pero, es que era tan divertido verlos intercambiar ese tipo de comentarios que era imposible no reírse. Mas pronto el jinchuuriki tuvo que tratar de adoptar una pose más reservada, dado a que debía de enfocarse en la situación que tenían allí.

- Bien, si todo está aclarado ¡Empecemos'ttebayo!

Con esa forma nada solemne de comenzar, _Sasuke_ apenas pensaba en cómo desenvolverse cuando sintió una ráfaga casi imperceptible de aire y seguidamente, se percató de que el otro pelinegro había desaparecido. Por más que trató, fue incapaz de detectar su presencia, por lo que fue como si de verdad se hubiese esfumado por completo.

- Uno de los principios básicos de un shinobi es esconderse bien -dijo Naruto campantemente-.

El Uzumaki retrocedió entonces algunos pasos bajo la mirada atenta del ojinegro, quien de momento no encontraba peligro, aunque sabía que ya era hora de que iniciara con un ataque de prueba, para así medir a su oponente.

- Creo que antes de dejarte ir a buscar a Sasuke, yo también podría darte alguna enseñanza.

Con esa frase, Naruto realmente no se lo puso muy difícil cuando, con algunos rápidos sellos invocó un par de centenares de clones que cubrieron casi todos los espacios libres a su alrededor.

_Tan típico..._

Aunque a diferencia del original, los otros cientos de clones no presentaban aquella prominente barriga que delataba completamente su estado.

- Y como la primera lección -dijo el rubio original- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con el taijutsu?

Terminadas de decir esas palabras, un aluvión de bushin se lanzó en contra del moreno, quien con agilidad no sólo esquivó los golpes sino que contraatacó de manera impecable. _Sasuke_ se decidió a usar esa oportunidad para registrar los movimientos de Naruto, destrezas y fallas incluidas, sabiendo que las copias no eran realmente ningún reto a tomarse en cuenta. Aunque tenía que aceptar que le había tomado más tiempo -y algo de esfuerzo- de lo imaginado el deshacerse de todos ellos, quienes efectivamente hicieron uso únicamente de taijutsu. Así, cuando acabó con los últimos cinco, el moreno comprobó que efectivamente se hallaba solo.

En algún momento Naruto -el original- se había desaparecido también, escondiéndose de la misma condenada forma que su "gemelo", pues era incapaz de precisar dónde estaban.

Aquel breve enfrentamiento había sido realmente una niñearía -casi como si el rubio insultantemente lo sobrestimara-, por lo que el que los dos se escondieran era algo que hacía que las cosas cuando menos parecieran un poco más difíciles, que era lo que realmente _Sasuke_ se encontraba esperando. Comprobando los alrededores, comenzó a caminar permaneciendo completamente alerta, empezando así con su tarea de encontrarlos.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

A lo lejos, pero aun así, lo suficientemente cerca como para estar atento de cualquier calamidad, Naruto se encontraba de pie en una fuerte rama de un árbol considerablemente alto. Su mano izquierda permanecía contra el tronco mientras que la derecha estaba colocada sobre su prominente estomago, deslizando en un movimiento vago los dedos por sobre la tela. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se había alejado del "área de entrenamiento" y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso.

Le preocupaba dejar a su esposo y a _Uchiha_ solos ya que por muy "prueba" que fuese todo aquello, eso no garantizaba que las cosas no fuesen a terminar en un terrible desastre y aunque sabía que su pareja podría dominar sin problema alguno a su otro yo, aun así, eso no quitaba que se inquietara de las posibles consecuencias. Bien sabía que a su esposo podría se le podría ir la mano en su uso de la fuerza y francamente, no necesitaban tener a _Sasuke_ de nuevo en el hospital. Pero era necesario dejarle todo ese asunto del entrenamiento a su consorte, pues por más que quisiera, Naruto no se encontraba en la condición adecuada de participar directamente en esa práctica, pues no era tan insensato como para poner en el más mínimo de los riesgos a su hijo nonato. Pese a todo, sabía que Kakashi se encontraba en alguna parte del otro lado de su actual posición, pues también estaba en calidad de "vigilante", ya que aunque Tsunade dio su consentimiento para que todo eso del entrenamiento para _Sasuke_ fuese llevado a cabo, aun así, había tomado algunas precauciones extras, como el tener a un grupo experto de ANBU preparado por si llegaba a ser necesitado. El rubio realmente esperaba que no tuviesen que llegar a nada tan extremista como aquello, porque francamente ya habían tenido suficientes situaciones dramáticas como para cubrir al menos la cuota de todo un año, así que realmente no necesitaban más complicaciones que con las que ya contaban.

Además, saltaba a la vista que era necesario ayudar a _Sasuke_ por todos los medios que les fuesen posibles ¡Y es que era totalmente vital! Es decir, se trataba de un hecho el que iban a devolver a _Sasuke_ a su respectivo mundo -aunque todavía no supieran cómo-, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, el _pelinegro_ necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Era indispensable que _Uchiha_ se volviese más fuerte de lo que era ahora, porque francamente el Uzumaki no veía que hubiese otra opción, teniendo en cuenta que en el "otro mundo" aun existía Akatsuki y un montón de peligrosos obstáculos más. Aquel _otro mundo_ daba miedo... ¡De verdad! Daba miedo, provocaba escalofríos y todo. Porque a cómo lo veía Naruto, las cosas estaban peor que mal; lo único que le faltaba a aquel otro mundo para estar totalmente jodido era que Tsunade también se muriese, que Gaara se volviera nuevamente un loco sádico y que Kyuubi se liberara de su prisión... y francamente, cómo parecía ser el patrón de sucesos de ese _otro mundo_, Naruto no dudaba de que algún degenere retorcido como esos pudiese ocurrir o aun peor.

Pero al menos si las cosas salían de la forma en la cual el rubio esperaba, _Sasuke_ sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto una vez que volviese a donde pertenecía. Porque el ojiazul estaba completamente convencido de que después de esos largos y cargados meses que habían transcurrido, _Sasuke_ ya no era el mismo que era cuando toda esa surreal situación comenzó; Naruto no tenía toda la seguridad de decir que _Uchiha_ había madurado en todo ese tiempo, pero era definitivo que algo había cambiado en él, que era una persona diferente a la que al principio se encontraron, que estaba llena de odio y siempre a la defensiva. Aquel _Sasuke_ había estado más ocupado mostrando todo el resentimiento que tenía contra ellos, que había sido incapaz de ver que tenía frente a sí la oportunidad de redimirse a sí mismo, y no de una manera ridícula y utópica, en la que pudiese obtener el perdón a sus errores, borrar el pasado o simplemente convertir su realidad en un maravilloso "cuentito de hadas", sino que ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, porque aunque el pasado no se podía corregir, el futuro aun era moldeable.

Naruto creía enteramente en ese "nuevo" _Sasuke_, tal vez por el hecho de ser un "tonto ingenuo idealista" -título orgullosamente usado por su consorte-; tal vez porque estaba tan enamorado de su propio Sasuke que creía que sin importar que tan malo pudiese ser otro el otro "Sasuke", aun así sólo por el hecho de ser "Sasuke" debía de tener algo bueno en su interior que rescatar; tal vez porque la mirada en los ojos de _Uchiha_ había cambiado completamente o tal vez era por el hecho de que el Uzumaki era incapaz de quedarse sin hacer nada, sabiendo que existía una posibilidad de que pudieran provocar que ese _otro mundo_ pudiese tener una mejoría, por más pequeña que llegase a ser. Y la única opción con la que contaban era con la ayudar a _Sasuke_ para que _él_ pudiese ser de ayuda.

Dicen que los grandes cambios comienzan con una sola persona.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Seguramente era porque el tener un arranque violento de desesperación se trataba de algo sumamente problemático, que por eso Shikamaru no había salido todavía corriendo o destrozado todo lo que estaba a su alrededor por la frustración.

Incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevaba en aquella habitación, con pilas y pilas de documentos sobre la amplia mesa en la que había estado trabajando. Y no eran días solamente, sino que algunas noches incluidas también, justo como en aquel instante en el que nuevamente el tiempo -lento y pesado- se había ido de manera infructífera, porque sinceramente nada había cambiado desde la mañana de ese día, o del día anterior o del anterior o de todos los otros días. El enloquecer era algo también problemático, que si no fuese así, no existía duda de que el Nara ya se encontraría en aquel momento completamente desvariando.

La habitación estaba iluminada por algunas velas colocadas en lugares estratégicos, que la iluminaban sólo lo suficiente como para que él pudiese tener una clara vista de los papeles que sin duda había leído ya cientos de veces.

Como el aburrimiento era lo más aceptable, Shikamaru no tenía ningún problema en estar haciendo prácticamente nada. Se hallaba sentado frente a la mesa repleta de documentación, con la silla inclinada hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sólo en las patas traseras y faltándole apenas un tramo para llegar a un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados. El joven Nara por su parte tenía ambos pies apoyados sobre la superficie de la mesa, uno cruzado sobre el otro, mientras que a su vez mantenía los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados, apoyados sobre su estomago; su cabeza estaba elevada, con los ojos fijos en la oscuridad que envolvía el techo y con un lápiz apoyado horizontalmente bajo su nariz. Si se encontrara con más humor, seguramente se habría decidido a crear sombras con la luz de las velas, simplemente por entretención.

Es decir ¿Qué más daba? Estar perdiendo descaradamente el tiempo era tanta ayuda como el que volviese a leer cualquiera de los informes que tenía y que de hecho, ya sabía de memoria. Simplemente todo eso era absurdo, porque todos esperaban que él encontrara la solución, incluso él esperaba eso pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta más difícil del mundo? Por que si encontrar la respuesta a algo como el atravesar a otros mundos no era la cosa más complicada que existía, entonces Shikamaru era incapaz de pensar en algo peor. Es decir, incluso revivir a los muertos o llamar espíritus eran situaciones que podían hacerse, pero ir de un mundo a otro mundo, eso si sonaba descabellado, pero, era _posible_. La existencia de ese otro Sasuke salido de la absoluta nada, era una prueba totalmente fehaciente de que era posible transportarse de una "realidad" a otra, el único problema era encontrar el _cómo_.

Dando un resoplido, el Nara cerró los ojos y algunos momentos después bostezó brevemente. Poco a poco no fue una sorpresa que lentamente fuese cediendo al sopor del sueño hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido por completo, con su cabeza ladeándose ligeramente y provocando que el lápiz sostenido sobre su labio fuese a dar al suelo.

Los minutos transcurrieron así hasta convertirse en horas sin que nada perturbase el no-intencional descanso que Shikamaru se había tomado y seguramente habría continuado dormido hasta que fuese plena mañana, pero, en algún momento ya de la madrugada cuando a las velas ya les quedaba poco para terminarse, el Nara se removió entre sueños hacia su derecha con la intención de girarse, lo que provocó que perdiese completamente el equilibrio de la inusual posición en la que se encontraba e irremediablemente, la silla cayó arrastrándolo con ella al suelo.

- Mendokuse -se quejó apenas-.

Shikamaru no pudo hacer más que intentar sentarse, sin que el dolor del golpe le quitase lo adormilado que se encontraba. Bostezó profundamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, con el único deseo en aquel momento de volver a dormir, preferentemente en su cama y de ser posible, no levantarse hasta después del medio día.

Sin embargo en medio de su modorra, los recuerdos de sus sueños se hicieron más sólidamente presentes en sus pensamientos y entonces, como si hubiese sido golpeado, Shikamaru abrió los ojos bruscamente al tiempo que todo su adormecimiento se desaparecía abruptamente, de la misma manera que su cansancio. Rápidamente el Nara se puso de pie, pateando la silla a un lado y prácticamente abalanzándose sobre la mesa, rebuscando apresuradamente entre los papeles que allí estaban, tirando sin miramiento alguno al suelo aquellos que no eran los que buscaba; releyó con urgencia algunos, pese a que conocía el contenido de los mismos y finalmente, cuando sintió que la agitación había cedido, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, recargando su peso en ellas, mirando hacia al frente hacia ningún sitio en especifico, simplemente dejando que sus pensamientos volaran hacia todas las direcciones que se habían abierto en su mente.

- Creo que lo tengo.

Fue un murmullo pasmado e incluso escéptico el que dejó salir de sus labios, porque la revelación era tan grande que incluso le había hecho sentir repentinamente como si hubiese perdido toda la energía y que el aliento se le cortaba.

_**Continuará...**_

**Anexo XL A**

_- ¡Hey, Naruto-hueco! ¡Reacciona!_

_Naruto parpadeó rápidamente algunas veces antes de prestar atención a su alrededor, fijando su mirada en el moreno con el cual se encontraba compartiendo habitación._

_- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? -preguntó toscamente el rubio- ¿Qué es toda esa estupidez de llamarme hueco?_

_Sai quien estaba a unos metros del otro, simplemente sonrió de esa manera que tenía perfectamente ensayada._

_- Leí en un libro que para socializar con la gente es bueno prestar atención a sus características y reconocerlas._

_El rubio permaneció en silencio unos segundos, únicamente mirando a su compañero con una expresión de completo escepticismo._

_- Tú estás mal. _

_- ¿Mal? -cuestionó Sai, sin perder su sonrisa- ¿En qué sentido? ¿No estoy realizando bien el trabajo o no hablo de la forma correcta?_

_Naruto achicó los ojos, negando apenas con la cabeza pero sin querer adentrarse demasiado con el tema, porque había aprendido que Sai era extremadamente raro y que también contaba con algunos problemas de comprensión, claro, era excelente a la hora de seguir ordenes shinobi... pero para lo más cotidiano parecía algo... perdido, por llamarlo de alguna manera._

_En ese momento se encontraban realizando una de las estúpidas y odiosas misiones que Tsunade venía asignándoles últimamente; eran misiones tan sencillas que hasta resultaba patético el cumplirlas cuando el Uzumaki sabía que existían cosas mil veces más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Pero la Hokage había prometido que si Naruto accedía a hacer esas misiones a modo de espera, ella iba a buscar toda la información posible acerca de Orochimaru y su paradero, por lo que al jinchuuriki no le quedó mejor opción que acceder a ese trato por más fastidioso que hubiese resultado ser._

_- Olvídalo -dijo secamente- Mejor dime qué carajo te hizo pensar que hueco podía ser una característica mía. _

_- Siempre estás distraído y no prestas demasiada atención a lo que debes de hacer, como ahora, que dejaste de ordenar libros y únicamente te quedaste parado, sin hacer nada. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que tu cabeza debe de estar hueca -y para enfatizar sus palabras, tocó su propia cabeza con su dedo índice- Así que por eso eres Naruto-hueco._

_- Serás cabrón._

_Sai simplemente se movió ligeramente a un lado cuando uno de los libros de la biblioteca que se encontraban ordenando, fue arrojado hacia él, pasando cerca de su cabeza._

_- No creo que eso sea parte de la misión que nos asignaron -dijo el moreno, volviendo a sonreír-._

_Y otro libro salió volando hacia Sai._

**Anexo XL B**

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos con seriedad, mientras seguía examinando el mapa que se estavab colocado en el suelo, sobre el pasto del bosque en el que se hallaban. A cada uno de sus respectivos lados se encontraban Naruto y Sai, observando también el mapa mientras los tres permanecían semi arrodillados, analizando la situación._

_- Yo digo que debemos de continuar con el plan como se planteó originalmente -dijo el pelinegro- Únicamente estamos perdiendo tiempo con esto._

_- No podemos -respondió Naruto al instante- En esa aldea hay niños, no podemos atacarla._

_- Eso fue lo que se nos ordenó -respondió Sai-._

_- Nos dijeron que debíamos atacar una aldea clandestina de bandidos, los niños no tienen nada que ver con eso... debemos encontrar otra forma de hacer las cosas._

_- Y tiene que ser rápido -agregó Sakura- O sí no puede que el damyo del País del Nardo se decida a mandar a sus tropas._

_- Nuestra misión es hacernos cargo de los bandidos, lo demás no importa -dijo Sai-._

_- Claro que importa, bastardo -siseó el rubio- Los niños no son responsables de nada de esto._

_- Como shinobi ya deberías saber las perdidas humanas sin importar el tipo son algo insignificante, nuestra misión claramente dice que..._

_Pero antes de que Sai pudiese terminar de hablar, Naruto había conectado directamente un puñetazo en su rostro. El golpe realmente no había sido extremadamente doloroso, pero la velocidad con la cual se había movido el otro era lo que realmente había llamado la atención del ojinegro. _

_- Y es por eso que yo voy a cambiar las cosas -dijo entonces Naruto, tan tranquilamente como si no acabase de golpear a su compañero de equipo- Porque ese es mi camino ninja y no voy a retroceder jamás._

_Francamente Sai fue incapaz de comprender el significado que esas palabras o de lo que quería decir Naruto con eso, sin embargo, la fugaz mirada que intercambiaron Sakura y el ojiazul, decía claramente que la chica sí había entendido. Y eso era algo que sin duda alguna provocó una fuerte curiosidad en el moreno. _

**Anexo XL C**

_- ¿Por qué Naruto-hueco no está aquí?_

_Ese día en especial la Hokage no había tenido ninguna misión en especial para asignarles, por lo cual Sakura se había ofrecido de voluntaria para llevar medicamento y provisiones a los hospitales de Konoha. Sai al final se había visto "arrastrado" a ayudarle y ahora ambos se encontraban transportando cajas con antibióticos y otros menesteres parecidos._

_- Está entrenando -respondió con sencillez la chica, sin darle demasiada importancia-._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_La ojiverde arqueó ambas cejas, sintiéndose bastante tentada a responder de forma poco a amable, porque sinceramente seguía sin agradarle aquel nuevo integrante de su equipo, aunque no por eso dejaba de intentar ser lo más civilizada posible que se podía, cosa que en ocasiones era demasiado difícil porque Sai parecía tener un don único para fastidiar._

_- Porque Hokage-sama encontró unos pergaminos que pensó que podrían ser útiles para él, así que le dio unos días libres para que se dedicara a ellos._

_- ¿Qué tipo de pergaminos?_

_Sakura soltó un bufido, paró de caminar y se giró completamente hacia el moreno._

_- Mira, Sai, ése no es mi asunto ni tampoco es tu asunto. Naruto simplemente necesita entrenar._

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_La pelirrosa miró entonces al otro con irritación ¿De verdad que Sai iba en serio? Pero pronto, la molestia menguó al tiempo que ella bajaba la vista, suspirando y retomando nuevamente el paso sin esperar por el otro. Aparentemente la chica no iba a responder aquel último cuestionamiento, por lo que seguramente el moreno tendría que hacer una investigación después respecto al tema._

_- Él necesita entrenar... -dijo inesperadamente Sakura, sin voltear y tampoco sin dejar de caminar- Porque necesita ser fuerte... por alguien._

_La respuesta dejó entonces aun más dudas._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cortos y rápidos comentarios: Para diferenciar a ambos Naruto, diré que el Naruto embarazado es **mi** Naruto y el otro Naruto, el que conocemos de toda la vida, es el Naruto **de** Kishimoto. Ahora bien, por allí me han dicho que sería bueno también si no me centrase tanto en **mi** Naruto, porque digamos que tiene demasiado protagonismo, que vive felizmente, que lo tiene todo mientras que el otro Naruto, el **de** Kishimoto se la vive sufriendo cada vez que lo menciono. Bueno, lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que mejor deberían aprovechar todo el tiempo que les queda de mi Naruto con todo y su vida asquerosamente perfecta, porque en cuanto Sasuke-baka regrese a donde pertenece (oh, sí, súper spoiler: va a regresar!), no van a volver a oír de nuestro alegre mundo alterno, donde Sakura es novia de Lee, Gaara tiene a Shukaku, Jiraiya está vivo y todos esos adorables detalles con los que he ido desquitando el estrés que me causaba el manga XD

Quizás haga una o dos menciones de este mundo alterno en lo que reste del fanfic, pero ya no serán capítulos enteros ni mucho menos afectaran directamente a la trama. Así que les aconsejo que disfruten el adorable mundillo de Sasuke-lindo y mi Naruto, porque después ya no lo van a tener.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco, pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte..._" —°¤:.


End file.
